G8 en Berlin
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Esta historia es la directa continuación de Romeo y Julieta, solo recordar que Inglaterra está engañando a América con Francia, que hicieron un G8 en Moscú, que tuvo que cancelarse, que Alemania les invito a acabarlo en Berlin y que está tratando de descubrir que pasa con ellos con la ayuda de Austria.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **_Esta historia es la directa continuación de Romeo y Julieta, Mon Lapin y La Vie en Rose, pero no es necesario releerlas, (aunque nos encataría que lo hicieras y nos volvieras a dejar reviews :D) solo recordar que Inglaterra está engañando a América con Francia, que hicieron un G8 en Moscú, que tuvo que cancelarse, que Alemania les invito a acabarlo en Berlin y que está tratando de descubrir con Austria que es lo que hace Inglaterra después de que actúe tan raro. Ah y ese divertido incidente con Rusia y América al final de LVER en el que pelearon/se excitaron el uno al otro también es bastante relevante._

_Dicho esto, besitos a Himaruya ¡y que siga la fiesta!_

* * *

**G8 en Berlin**

—Es como si tú... O _Spanien _con _Römer, e_s como su padre.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro de que_ Italien_ no pudiera tomar ese rol contigo si acaso fuera capaz de tomar ese rol con alguien.

— ¿Perdón? —Alemania levanta las cejas.

—Por edad —explica Austria.

— ¿Él mi padre?

—Tu hermano mayor.

—Pero_ Italien_ no me crio —carraspea.

—_Gott sei danke..._ En realidad, visto así, sería más un asunto como tú y yo.

—Pero _England_ sí crio a _Amerika_ —ojos en blanco—. Sí y no. Tú has dejado de ocupar ese rol desde hace unos cuantos años _Österreich._

—_England_ no? —pregunta interesado porque en realidad no se ha fijado.

—Pues siempre le defiende en las juntas.

—Tenía entendido que el muchacho era la primera potencia mundial —levanta las cejas.

—Lo regaña todo el tiempo y critica todo lo que hace en realidad. Aunque sí, en efecto, es la primera potencia del mundo y, claro, _Amerika _nos venció en la segunda guerra mundial protegiendo a _England_. La verdad discuten tanto esos tres que no suelo hacerles mucho caso— indica—. Quizás debería de empezar a hacerlo.

—Bastante curioso —comenta.

—_Was?_

—Este asunto de _England_ con _Amerika..._ Y _Frankreich._ Quizás deberías preguntarle a _Preussen,_ él seguro sabe de los tejemanejes de _Frankreich._

—Voy a hacerlo, voy a hacerlo. Creo que es información valiosa —admite—. Así que, ¿cuándo llegas?

—Bien —sonríe—. Hoy... O mañana a muy tardar, van a llegar todos mañana, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo quieres hacer la cena?

—El martes.

—Ah... Bien, eso nos dará más tiempo

—_Ja_, la agenda del lunes no lo permite.

— ¿Qué ocurre el lunes? —pregunta interesado subiendo las escaleras.

—La agenda creo que estará bastante pesada. Tenemos junta hasta tarde y a la mañana siguiente seguirá, no quiero que todos lleguen tarde.

Austria golpea la puerta del despacho de Suiza.

—_Ja?_ —pregunta Suiza desde dentro.

—Dame un minuto, _Deustchland _—pide Austria tapando el micrófono del teléfono y abriendo la puerta— ¿Haces algo el martes por la noche? —le pregunta a Suiza.

—Viene _Canada_ —levanta la vista.

—Si haces algo cancélalo... Ah, _nein,_ no va a venir, perfecto —se vuelve al teléfono—. _Schweiz _está libre.

—¿L-Libre? ¿No va a venir? —levanta las cejas—. _Österreich?_

—_Deustchland, auf wiedersehen_ —sigue, mirando a Suiza de reojo.

—Oh, qué bien ¿Entonces vienen los dos?

—_Ja,_ no hay problema.

—_Österreich?_ —Suiza sigue mirando a la puerta.

—_Dankeschön _—agradece Alemania estoico y se oye el timbre de su casa—. _Österreich,_ tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana entonces —se despide caminando a la puerta.

—_Auf wiedersehen _—se despide de nuevo colgando. Alemania cuelga también, abre la puerta y se tarda unos segundos en saber quién es.

—_Amerika?_

—_What?_ Ah... No, soy_ Canada_ —explica poniéndose bien las gafas tímidamente.

—Oh! _Hallo!_ —hace un movimiento con la cabeza y le deja pasar. Canadá asiente con la cabeza.

—_Thank you_ —agradece.

—Vi tu presentación —indica—. Gracias por enviarla con anticipación.

—Ah, _yes..._ No está acabada aun del todo, se la mandé a_ France_ para que le echara un ojo, quizás cambie alguna cosita, pero en principio es eso —sonríe y Alemania piensa que el chico es un iluso.

—Aun así agradezco que seas el único que envió su presentación a tiempo.

—Creo que es importante revisarlas antes de la reunión, así puedes hacer mejores preguntas y saber de qué hablan —explica muy convencido y el europeo sonríe casi imperceptiblemente con esa explicación, conforme.

—Siéntate, _bitte. _¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Ah, _thank you,_ —agradece obedeciendo—. Aunque en realidad solo venía a traer un mensaje y a pedir las indicaciones del hotel porque he llegado un día antes —explica.

—_Ja?_ —le mira.

—_Heeeeeeil!_ —grita Prusia entrando al salón de pronto, sonriendo—. ¡Pero mira quien está en el _awesome_ salón de mi _awesome_ casa! ¡Tío! ¿¡Cómo no me has dicho que estabas aquí!?

Alemania se gira a mirar a Prusia sorprendido.

— ¿Qué hay, _West_? —se acerca a Alemania y le da una palmada en la espalda.

—Ah... Ehm... _Hello, Prussia_ —saluda Canadá suavemente.

—_Hallo Preussen_ —hace una inclinación de cabeza—. Estaba recibiendo un mensaje y disponiéndome a llevar a _Kanada_ a su hotel.

— ¿Y dónde has dejado al inglesito? —Prusia se ríe sin escuchar nada. Alemania frunce el ceño y mira a Canadá carraspeando. El americano suspira.

—Creo que te confundes, _Prussia..._ —empieza en un susurro.

—Es _Kanada, Preussen._

— ¿_Kana..._ quién? —mira a Alemania sin entender.

—_Kanada,_ el hermano de _Amerika_. Parte de la _commonwealth _—explica Alemania.

—Aaah! ¡El chico de _Frankreich_! —cae en la cuenta—. ¡Tío! ¡Que cara de amargado traes! ¿Fue mal con _Schweiz_?

Alemania mira a Canadá, sin entender de qué habla Prusia y luego se acuerda del asunto. Levanta las cejas.

—Ah... ¿Tú lo... sabes? —Canadá vacila. Alemania vuelve a carraspea, sonriendo un poco por entender.

— ¡Pues claro, tío! ¿Cómo crees que se enteraron _Schweiz_ y ella? Tú me lo contaste a mí, yo se lo conté a _Ungarn_, ella a _Liechtenstein_ y al señorito... Y no me dejaron contarle a _Schweiz,_ pero habría sido _Awesome_. Y sé que fuiste a cenar con él en casa de _Frankreich_, ¿qué te dijo? —pregunta.

—Ah... —Canadá vacila y luego se sonroja como la hoja de su bandera—. ¿Ella lo sabe? —pregunta horrorizado.

—_Preussen _—Alemania tratando de meterle en cintura. Prusia mira a Canadá y se vuelve a su hermano.

—_West,_ este chico necesita cerveza, me lo voy a llevar por ahí, así que olvídate del hotel.

—_W-What?_ —pregunta Canadá sorprendido, Alemania mira a Canadá y luego a Prusia.

—Mmmm

— ¿Quieres venir? —propone Prusia al verle dudar.

—Supongo que podrías tú llevarlo al hotel —indica mirando a Canadá.

—Claro, claro, al volver... —sigue Prusia y se vuelve a Canadá—. Voy a llamar a _Spanien_ y te vamos a llevar por ahí a causar pánico y nos cuentas bien cómo ha ido eso...

Canadá en pánico.

—_Ungarn _no puede venir porque estas son cosas de tíos, pero ¿sabes si_ Frankreich_ está libre o sigue con su cita? —le pregunta.

—_France_ vendrá mañana hasta donde sé —responde Canadá—, me ha dicho que tenía una cita más tarde —sonríe—. Parecía muy contento.

— ¡Ah! ¡Que mierda! —protesta—. Entonces no le llamo porque siempre se enfada como un macaco... Pero tú no te preocupes, _Spanien_ también sabe un montonal de estas cosas.

—P-Pero es que yo...—susurra.

— ¡Ah! _Ja!_ Por el tío de la moto, a mí también me lo contó —sigue Prusia dándole a las teclas del teléfono.

— ¿De la moto? ¿Te refieres a _England_? —frunce el ceño.

—_Spanien_ dice que es un mal rollo pero no sé, tío —sentencia llevándose el auricular al oído sin enterarse de eso último—. ¡Tíooo! ¡ESTAS OFICIALMENTE SECUESTRADO! —grita muy contento por teléfono.

—_England?_ —pregunta Alemania que sí escuchó a Canadá.

—Ah, _yes..._ ayer en la cena, _England_ llevaba una moto. He ido a devolverla esta mañana al aeropuerto antes de venir —explica mirando a Alemania.

—_KESESESESE Awesome!_ —sigue exclamando Prusia al teléfono—. No, no, en mi casa, tío.

—_England _tuvo una cita con _France_? —Alemania levanta las cejas. Canadá levanta las cejas.

—_What?_ No... Vino a la cena. _France_ hizo una cena para que _Switzerland_ y yo nos conociéramos, vino para ayudarme —explica y Prusia niega con la cabeza.

—_Nein,_ tío, es que está aquí _Kanada,_ el chaval de _Frankreich,_ ¿sabes? tiene que explicarnos lo que pasó con _Schweiz_ y te necesito, porque dice que _Frankreich_ tiene otra cita hoy.

— ¿Pero no dijo _Preussen_ que la cita es con el hombre de la moto? —pregunta... y luego cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza—. Creo que no he entendido bien.

—Ah... No lo sé, quizás se refería a otro hombre con una moto —propone Canadá.

—_Ja, ja..._ lo sé —hace un gesto con la mano—. Además no es de mi incumbencia con quién se acuesta _Frankreich._

—Tío, yo qué sé, no me comas el coco, díselo a él —Prusia frunce el ceño y Canadá suspira. Alemania mira a Prusia y luego a Canadá.

—Si no quieres ir con ellos...

—No, no... No hay problema, supongo, después de todo ellos me han ayudado bastante y no ha ido tan mal —sonríe un poquito.

Alemania asiente con la cabeza y mira a Prusia.

—Mira, mira... _Spanien, Spanien,_ tío, en serio... mira, yo lo que veo es que él está contento, ¿no? ¿Pues que más te da? —sigue Prusia—. Eso fue lo que le dije, ya te lo he dicho.

Alemania frunce el ceño, realmente sin entender a qué se refiere, tamborileando con los dedos en el sillón.

—Por cierto, _Austria_ me ha pedido que te dijera que está en _Bern _—recuerda Canadá de pronto.

—Bueno, tío, en serio, ¿vas a venir o no? —cambia de tema Prusia un poco mosqueado.

—Eso me ha dicho hace unos momentos que hablaba con él. _Danke._ ¿Está bien? —pregunta por preguntar algo porque en realidad ha hablado con él hace unos minutos—. Por cierto, el martes hay una cena —recuerda— Al cierre de las juntas.

Prusia pone los ojos en blanco y mira a Alemania, apartando el teléfono un poco.

—_West, Spanien_ dice que si puede venir _Römer._

Alemania mira a Prusia y asiente con la cabeza, pensando que a Italia le gusta que venga su hermano.

—_Ja._

Prusia se vuelve al teléfono.

—_Ja,_ tío, pero no le quiero hoy por ahí, que siempre se pone muy plasta y no hay forma de hablar contigo.

— ¿U-Una cena? Oh... yo tenía que ir con _Switzerland_ a entrenar... supongo que tendré que cancelarlo —Canadá vuelve a suspirar.

—Tengo entendido que vendrá con _Österreich_, no sé también si con _Liechtenstein..._

—Oh... vaya... ehm... —sonríe un poco y se incomoda. Prusia vuelve a sonreír.

—Vale tío, te veo en un rato —cuelga. Alemania le mira.

—_Ja?_ —levanta las cejas.

—Vienen los dos, pero _Römer_ no viene con nosotros en la noche, porque además hace mucho que no se ven con _Veneciano _—explica—. Estarán aquí en un par de horas.

Alemania suspira y asiente con la cabeza.

— ¿Está de más pedirte que no hagas desastres, que no vuelvas demasiado borracho y que no molestes a los demás invitados?

Prusia sonríe maligno y hace un gesto desinteresado con la mano.

—¿Es que no te fías de tu _bruder_? —se ríe y le toma del cuello para despeinarle.

—_Nein! Preussen!_ —protesta extendiendo una mano e intentando quitarle con el ceño fruncido.

Canadá les mira y se sorprende de que alguien le haga eso a Alemania, ciertamente es una circunstancia extraordinaria.

—Estoy hablando en serio _Preussen!_

Prusia se ríe un poco más y luego le suelta, se vuelve a Canadá.

—Tío, ¿quieres venir a Jugar a la _play_ mientras no llega _Spanien_? —mira el reloj—. Ven, llamaremos a tu _bruder,_ seguro flipa de qué estés aquí.

—Espera _Preussen _—ordena Alemania, pasándose una mano por el pelo y tratando de peinarse otra vez, con el ceño fruncido. Prusia se tira en el sofá con cansancio.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Estará aquí _Österreich_ a partir de mañana, probablemente junto con _Schweiz_ y _Liechtenstein_— entrecierra los ojos.

Prusia sonríe malignamente... trata de no hacerlo, pero no puede. Alemania frunce más el ceño.

—Le he pedido de FAVOR a _Österreich _que me ayude a organizar la cena, ¿serás capaz de portarte bien y no meterme en líos?

—Claro...—Prusia se muerde los labios tratando de verdad de no poner cara de culpable.

—Estoy hablando en serio —insiste mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

—Claro,_ West_ —sigue sin poder evitarla—. _Schweiz_ ya me disparó una vez —le recuerda.

—No quisiera que volvieras a provocarlo. Hablo en serio y te lo advierto —le señala con un dedo—, si te metes en problemas con ellos y _Österreich_ te castiga, no voy a defenderte ni a abogar por ti.

Canadá observa la escena en silencio y Prusia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Como si eso fuera algo diferente a lo que pasa siempre.

—Vaya que es diferente, _Preussen..._ no sabes cómo serían los castigos si no te defendiera —se levanta. Prusia levanta las cejas.

— ¡Pero si siempre me castiga por estupideces!

—Siempre le molestas,_ bruder_ —lo mira de reojo, cambiando el tono de voz a uno un poco más suave, además de decirle _bruder,_ que no es lo más común. El albino chasquea la lengua rindiéndose un poco.

—Qué aburrimiento, quizás prefiera desaparecer.

Alemania le mira.

—Esta es tú casa y eres siempre bienvenido, en ninguna manera te estoy corriendo. Sería útil también que me ayudaras en algo, como a llevar a _Kanada _al hotel —agrega.

—_Danke..._ — agradece un poco a regañadientes y mira a Canadá—. ¡Luego! —se levanta—. ¿Vienes a patearle el culo a tu _bruder_ o no? —le pregunta y luego se vuelve a Alemania—. ¿Quieres jugar?

—_Nein._ Pueden invitar a _Italien _a jugar, quizás —le mira. Canadá traga saliva y se levanta accediendo sutilmente.

—Ah! naaah! —Prusia se ríe—. Será mejor que vayas a que te agradezca que hayas invitado a _Römer,_ con la casa tan llena como va a estar estos días no tendrás muchas más oportunidades...

Alemania se sonroja un poco y luego carraspea.

—_Kanada,_ te dejo con _Preussen._ Cualquier cosa, mándame un correo y lo revisamos —le extiende la mano. Prusia le pasa el brazo por los hombros a Canadá... él saluda a Alemania con un apretón de manos y asiente con la cabeza.

—Pórtense bien, _bitte_ —susurra antes de salir de ahí.

Prusia se lleva a Canadá de los hombros riéndose con burla, aunque como se puede notar, no es ni la mitad de cruel que con Suiza.

Canadá mira a Prusia de reojo, sintiéndose un poquito preocupado y también, siendo honestos, un poquito contento al verse incluido en un grupo y reconocido.

— Mira, esta es mi _Awesome _habitación —abre la puerta de su cuarto—. Ve llamando a tu _bruder,_ ahora vengo, ¿quieres una cerveza o algo de mientras?

Canadá mira la habitación sonriendo un poco, avergonzado claro porque no sabe estar de otra forma.

—No, no... _Thank you_ —susurra sacando el teléfono—. ¿Qué quieres decirle a _my brother_?

—Que vamos a machacarle a _Black Ops_ —se ríe y sale por la puerta corriendo... hasta el cuarto de Hungría. Golpea la puerta.

Ella abre y le sonríe a Prusia en cuanto le ve, él sonríe malignamente como lleva haciendo toda la tarde.

—_Hallo,_ guapa.

—_Hallo,_ burro —Hungría le da un golpe en el hombro y se ríe bobamente, sonrojándose un poquito.

—Tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala, malísima de la muerte.

Hungría levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco de lado.

— ¿Cuáles noticias? —se le acerca un poquitín.

—Esta noche no vas a disfrutar de mi _awesome_ presencia —se pasa una mano por el pelo con chulería.

—Ah! ¡Por fin! Empezaba a estar harta —sonríe ella con picardía y Prusia frunce el ceño.

—Que tonta eres, ¡esa era la mala noticia! —protesta. Hungría se ríe más, poniéndole una mano en el abdomen.

— ¿Cuál es la buena?

Prusia se sonroja un poco al notar la mano, descruzando los brazos que había cruzado.

—_Spanien _y yo hemos secuestrado al chaval de _Liechtenstein_ y nos lo llevamos para interrogarlo.

Ella levanta las cejas y sonríe.

— Ohh!—baja la mano y ensarta un dedo en el ojal para el cinturón del pantalón de Prusia.

—Y _Spanien_ va a traer a _Römer_ consigo, además, pero no nos lo llevamos —sonríe también de una forma un tanto menos maligna y se pone nervioso—. Me... esta... esperando... en... está en... mi... —balbucea un poco.

— ¿Quién te está esperando? —pregunta ella jalándolo un poco hacia sí, sin real maldad.

—No me importa —decide sonriendo él, sí, con maldad, acercándose. Ella levanta las cejas y se ríe un poco.

—Ah, ¿no?

Prusia niega con la cabeza y sigue acercándose para hacerla entrar al cuarto.

— ¡Pero te está esperando no-sé-quién! —"protesta" ella, sonriendo también y haciéndose para atrás para entrar al cuarto sin ninguna resistencia. El albino cierra la puerta a su espalda.

—Pues que espere... —decide pensando que la casa va a estar llena los próximos días.

Canadá verá pasar un rato muerto en el cuarto de Prusia, quizás oyéndoles a ellos también porque además no creo que vaya a prender el X-Box ni nada... lo veo sentado en la cama sobre sus manos, mirando todo al rededor en plan lalalaaaaaaa.

xoOXOox

Alemania entra a la cocina buscando a Italia que estaaaaaa... preparando pasta. Vamos a ponerle a hacer algo canon-útil por una vez. En una olla de como doscientos litros de agua y está echando unos diez millones de spagetti... Spagetti arriba, Spaguetti abajo.

Alemania se le acerca.

—_Italien,_ te acabo de enviar tu presentación para el G8 —comenta el rubio acercándosele, el nombrado levanta la cara de la olla.

— _Vee?_

—Tu presentación para el G8 ya está corregida —carraspea—. Hecha más bien. ¿Puedes verla para decirme si hay alguna palabra que no sepas como decir?

—Ah! _Grazie, Germania!_ Claro, yo la explicaré como sepa—Italia no lo está pensando, pero si Alemania cree que se va a limitar a leer en vez de meter un rollo muy complicado y que nada tiene que ver, resolviendo al final que nadie se preocupe, que ellos lo arreglan todo, pero que van a necesitar más presupuesto... lo lleva claro.

—A ti por preocuparte y ayudarme a preparar la comida de todos —asiente con la cabeza.

— ¿De todos? —Italia mira la olla.

— ¿Esa olla no es para todos? —levanta las cejas. Italia mira la olla... mira los espaguetis que acaba de meter... toma los poquitos que le han sobrado y los echa en el agua.

—Ahora sí —sonríe. Alemania levanta una ceja.

—_Danke._ ¿Vas a tardarte mucho con eso? necesito pedirte un favor —agrega—. Pero necesito que me pongas atención, es una misión secreta.

—Oh! —Italia no pone el reloj de cocina ni nada para saber cuándo estará hecha la pasta y se pone en plan marcial al oír eso—. ¡Sí, capitán!

—Es... más bien una cuestión de inteligencia, ven a sentarte —él le sigue sonriendo tranquilamente. Alemania le señala la silla de la cocina.

Italia se sienta donde le sale de los cojones, que seguramente es la silla en la que Alemania tenía CLARAS pretensiones de sentarse él mismo. Alemania suspira y se sienta en la silla de junto.

—Como sabes, vendrán todos los países del G8 —empieza por los básicos y el italiano sonríe mirándole—. _Ja?_ Entre estos países está _Amerika,_ _England_ y _Frankreich._

—_Francia_ me agrada, pero _Inghilterra_ me da miedo —explica por algún motivo.

— ¿Por qué te da miedo? —frunce el ceño—. _England_ no va a hacerte nada.

—Pues porque... —Italia no se lo ha pensado, porque "lo que le da miedo a Italia" también es una descripción bastante global del universo.

—Bueno, eso no es importante ahora mismo —hace un movimiento con la mano—. ¿Podrías observar de manera discreta a _England_ y a _Frankreich, bitte_?

— ¿Por qué? —inclina la cabeza.

—Tengo... —carraspea—... Tenemos la sospecha de que él y _Frankreich_ —carraspea.

—_Vee?_ —parpadea una vez.

—No sabemos qué tipo de relaciones tienen, pero es importante que lo sepamos.

— ¿Relaciones?

Alemania carraspea.

— _Ja._ No sabemos si —carraspea—. Duermen juntos.

—Pues claro —sonríe.

— ¿Claro? —levanta las cejas.

—Si —asiente con la cabeza mirando sobre la mesa sin prestar demasiada atención al rubio—. Más a menudo desde cómo... finales del verano o antes, creo yo.

Alemania le mira flipando.

— ¿S-Sabes eso? ¿De cierto? ¿Te lo dijo alguien?

Italia toma un bote de chucherías e intenta abrirlo.

— ¿Decírmelo? A veces lo he hablado con mi _fratello..._ creo que _Spagna _también lo sabe —trata de abrir el bote con los dientes. Alemania toma el bote que está intentando abrir Italia, absolutamente azorado, se lo abre.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡¿Pero que no _England _—carraspea—, dormía con _Amerika_?¡

—Ah, sí... estoy seguro que también lo hace —Italia mira el bote con ojitos de querer, el rubio se lo tiende y él lo toma sacando una chuchería y llevándosela a la boca.

—Es decir, ¿tú supones que _England _tiene algo con _Amerika,_ pero a la vez tiene —carraspea— relaciones con _Frankreich_?

—No, no —niega con la cabeza—. No solo es sexo.

Alemania se sonroja y carraspea.

—Ehm... _nein?_

Italia sigue negando con la cabeza y se levanta de pronto.

—_Italien?_ ¿Qué es además de... —carraspea—... eso?

—_Veeee~_ —canturrea hasta llegar al fogón y apagarlo porque la pasta ya está, empezando a escurrirla—. Pues están enamorados.

Alemania frunce el ceño, haciendo de nuevo cara de flipación.

— ¿Quienes?

—_Francia_ e_ Inghilterra_ —le mira. Alemania levanta las cejas hasta el techo.

—Pero _England _está con_ Amerika_ y pelea todo el tiempo con _Frankreich_ —se queda un segundo mirando a la nada—. ¿O no?

—Ah, sí, él quiere mucho a _America_ también —asegura Italia mientras escurre la pasta en un escurridor que es casi más grande que él—. Sí, pero ellos no pelean de verdad —le mira—. Como _Austria _y _Svizzera._

— ¿Estás seguro de todo esto, _Italien_? —pregunta algo descolocado, honestamente, y sorprendido.

Italia le mira como si le preguntara si está seguro que el cielo es azul. Alemania levanta las cejas mirándole, esperando una confirmación.

—Pues claro —responde empezando a cortar cebollas para el sofrito.

—Vaya —levanta las cejas girando hacia afuera de la cocina, pensando. Regresa unos instantes después y se le acerca—. Tienes la tarde libre por esa información, _Italien._

—_Grazie!_ —sonríe ampliamente.

Alemania le pone una mano en el hombro y se lo aprieta, asintiendo con la cabeza. El italiano sigue con la comida porque de hecho, ya se estaba tomando la tarde libre.

El alemán lo mira unos instantes y se gira un poco decepcionado, pensando en lo que ha dicho Prusia del agradecimiento.

—Por cierto, tu _bruder_ llega en menos de un par de horas.

—_Vee?_ —Italia levanta las cejas.

—_Ja _—camina hasta la puerta. Italia se lleva la mano a la cabeza.

—_Il mio Fratello!_ —grita y vuelve a poner la olla al fuego decidiendo que tiene que hacer diecisiete quilos más de pasta. Alemania sale de la cocina.

xoOXOox

Canadá mira alrededor del cuarto de Prusia con el teléfono al oído.

—_Hello? _

—Ah! ah... _he... hello_ —saluda vacilando un poco.

—_Oh! Brother! Hi! How are you?_ —responde Estados Unidos sonriendo.

—_I'm in Berlin_ —responde—. Me han pedido... _Prussia _quiere jugar a _Black Ops_ —añade.

—Oh... ¿ahora? _Damn,_ dame un rato, porque estoy terminando la presentación _of the hell_ para la junta —aplaude dos veces—. Pero voy sacando el _X-Box._

El X-Box empieza a salir del suelo con un dispositivo instalado por Japón, claro está.

—Por cierto... JAJAJAJA! —se ríe como bobo—. ¿Estás en _Berlin _visitando a... la chicaaaaaaaaa?

—_W-Whaat?_ —se sonroja dando un saltito y el americano se ríe otra vez como bobo.

—_Iggy_ me dijoooo. _Canada_ y... —empieza a canturrear pero se detiene—. ¿Cómo se llama ella?

—Ehm... —Canadá vacila pensando en que lo sabe TODO el mundo, apretando los ojos—. _L-Liechtenstein _—responde en un susurro.

—_Canada and Liechtenstein, sitting in a tree... G!_

—_Brotheeer_ —suplica y se frota los ojos sonrojándose.

—Jejejeje... Además estás en _Berlin..._ ella vive ahí, no? ¿Con... _Germany_? —se rasca la cabeza porque en realidad no tiene ni idea.

—No, no, ella vive en _Bern,_ con _Switzerland _—explica—. He ido antes... estoy en _Berlin_ por el G8 de pasado mañana.

—Ohhhh... eso, eso... sabía que era uno de esos... _It's ok, it's ok... _jejeje! JAJAJAAJ! _CANADA AND LIECHTENSTEIN, SITTING IN A TREE..._

_K_

_I_

_S_

_S_

_I_

_N_

_G!_

—_Brotheeeer!_ —vuelve a pedir tapándose los ojos y pensando que este G8 puede ser una PESADILLA.

—_Ok, ok, relaaaaaaaax... —_se ríe un poco más—. _Chill out, brother,_ esto es super _cool!_ Quizás podamos ir los cuatro un día de estos a algún sitio. ¿Le gusta jugar paintball?

—Ah... a ella le... le gusta disparar, creo —se lo piensa porque no está seguro del todo que sea a ella o solo cosa de Suiza.

—_Oh! AWESOME!_ —sonríe—. ¿Y ya fueron a algún lado? Ya le diste... jajajajaja... _a kiss?_

—Nooo! —responde agobiado.

—Oh... _why?_ —levanta las cejas—. ¿No le gustas? JEJEJEJE —se ríe maligno.

—_I-I don't know_ —confiesa en realidad muy nervioso—. No se lo pregunté... ella... ella... yo no...

—Oh, _come OOOOOOOON..._ cómo no vas a gustarle, _brother,_ eres casi tan _awesome _como yo —se ríe—. Además eres _my brother,_ todo el mundo querría tener algo que ver con _my brother._

Canadá mira hacia un lado pensando, "sí, claro, por ser tu _brother_" pero no dice nada al respecto.

—Es que... estaba... muy nervioso... _Brother,_ todo el mundo lo sabe —protesta un poco apretando los ojos.

—Eso no importa, relájate —sonríe echándose para atrás—, sé cómo yo que siempre está _super cool_ con _Iggy_ —se ríe muy pagado de sí mismo—. ¿Cuándo vas a invitarla a salir? Eh? ¿Quieres que vayamos los cuatro para que estés más tranqui? —sonríe.

—Claro que ella no me echó y fue muy buena conmigo... bueno, pero es que ella es muy buena siempre con todos —Canadá agobiado—. ¿I-Invitarla? yo... voy a verla... el martes, creo.

—_Canada is in looooove_ —le molesta un poco de nuevo—. ¡Oh…! ¿El martes? ¿Vas a ir a verla?

—_Brother!_ —vuelve a protestar—. El martes... _Germany _va a hacer una cena en _Berlin _para todos y me ha dicho que ella va a estar.

—Oh! Y voy a estar yooo! Yeah! Quizás pueda ayudarte, _brother_, yo soy _super awesome_ para esas cosas —se ríe.

—Ah! pero... no... hum... —vacila sin saber que decir—. ¿A-Ayudarme? —pregunta pensando que en realidad está abierto a toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

—_Yes, sure!_ Yo tengo al más difícil de todos, que es _Iggy..._ nada puede ser más complicado que él —se ríe.

—Ah, _America and England sitting in a tree..._ —empieza en intento realmente pobre, América se ríe

—_ G..._ jajajajajajajajaja! —dale un golpe Canadá...

—_Oh, brother!_ —vuelve a protestar.

—Naaaah, _Iggy_ me mata si sabe que estoy diciendo estas cosas —sonríe—. Me da mucho gusto, _brother _

Canadá sonríe un poquito más tranquilo.

—_Thank you._

—_I'm sure she... is great._

—Pero si tú la conoces —responde.

—¡NO ESTÁS! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS?! —protesta sin que venga al caso.

—_W-What?_

—En el _black ops_

—Ah... _I don't know._ Estoy en el cuarto de _Prussia,_ no sé dónde tiene la _X-box._

—Ohh... —desilusionado—. ¿Y no viene ya?

—Se ha ido hace... hace un rato, no sé dónde debe haber ido.

—_Fuck..._ —se echa para atrás de nuevo—, _yes, I know her,_ _buuuuut..._ no la conozco, conozco, conooooozco.

—Es muy buena —asegura en uno de esos tonos... (_puking rainbows_).

—_You loooooooooove her, you waaaaaaaant her... _—canturrea en tono molestia de nuevo y el canadiense carraspea sonrojándose otra vez.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que nos contó sobre _Austria _y _Switzerland_? —cambia de tema.

—Mmmmm... Algo raro, ¿no? Que estaban en la sala cuando... —se ríe.

—_Yes, yes..._ —asegura—. Pues hoy cuando he ido estaban en lo mismo cuando he llegado, ha sido terrible, creí que _Switzerland_ me mataría.

—_What?_ —levanta las cejas y se sienta bien—. ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE LOS VISTE MIENTRAS ESTAB... IUGH, IUGH... IUGH!

—Noo! —exclama—. No, no, ellos estaban en el cuarto, pero les oí... se oía por toda la casa.

—IUGH! _Really?_ —aprieta los ojos y arruga la nariz—. ¡Eso es asqueroso!

—_Yes..._ fue bastante incomodo —admite.

—_Waaaaaaaait, wait wait wait... _—se ríe un poco—. Y luego _Switzerland_ bajó y le... _oh brother!_ —Entonces se oye un grito de Prusia... y el mundo se queja de Francia.

—_Yes_ —asegura Canadá mirando hacia el lado de donde viene el grito—. _Some really weird is happen with the europeans._

—_What?_ —pregunta él frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que estoy oyendo a _Prussia _—explica.

— ¿A... _Prussia_? ¿Hacer... eso?

—_Yes..._

—_Really?_

—_I think..._

—_Are you kidding me?_

—No, no... Acabo de oír un grito... creo que me ha dejado esperando para ir a... _my god._

Estados Unidos hace cara de asco más o menos como cuando era pequeño y hablaban de esas cosas.

— ¿Está_ France_ ahí?

—No, está en _Paris,_ tenía una cita hoy —explica aun mirando hacia la pared, esperando a ver si oye otro.

— ¿Y quién más está en esas cosas? ¿No dicen que _France..._?

—Pues... _Prussia _ahora mismo —explica sin entender la pregunta.

— ¿...Es el más pervertido de todos? —acaba.

— ¿Pervertido? No, no lo creo —atención, Canadá está acostumbrado a Francia, no cree que NADIE sea pervertido.

— ¿No me estás diciendo que están ahí... Jeje?

—Ah, sí, bueno... Es un poco frustrante —suspira resignado.

—Lo que me hace gracia es que te toque a ti siempre... Yo nunca he tenido esa suerte.

— ¿Suerte? —suspira y se muerde el labio para no decir "eso es porque tú no sueles escuchar y siempre estás haciendo ruido".

— ¿Mala suerte? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—_Oh, well... Yes,_ terrible mala suerte

—Jo... _come on, brother,_ vamos a jugar _black ops_ para que dejes de oír esas porquerías —se ríe—. Busca la consola, _come on!_

—E-Es que... Es su cuarto y yo no... —vacila mirando alrededor.

— ¡Hombre! Él te dejó ahí mientras se fue a hacer porquerías... jeje! ¡No va a enojarse!

—Se fue... Es un poco frustrante... No quiero que se enoje, Brother. Luego iré con él en la noche y con _Spain._ Me han invitado —orgulloso.

—_Ohh... really?_ ¡¿A dónde!? _Fuck..._ ¡yo hubiera querido ir! —un poco celoso.

—No lo sé, por _Berlin_ supongo, a tomar una cerveza, _Prussia _me lo ha dicho.

—_Oh... cool! Take photos_ —sonríe sintiéndose también orgulloso por su hermano—. Enséñales _all the american way, ok?_

—Ah... _Yes _—sonríe pensando en que cuando le interesa, América si es el continente... ¿O quizás se ha olvidado de que él es otro país?

— ¿Ya encontraste el _x-box_ o no? —protesta. Canadá sigue mirando alrededor.

—No. En realidad está todo... Hay muchas cosas por aquí pero está todo muy ordenado.

—Pues mejor aún, vas a encontrarlo más rápido —se ríe.

—Pero es que esto es un poco de espionaje internacional... —se defiende—. Tiene el cuarto lleno de posters de _Ramnstein_ y hay un mapa del mundo y... ¿Una bandera nazi?

Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos.

— ¿Pues qué coño esperabas, _brother_? ¡Quémala!

— ¿Que... que la queme? —vacila.

—_Of course!_

—_But..._es que no es mía...

—Pero es nazi.

—_Yes..._ Esto es _Berlin..._ También hay cosas nazis en los memoriales.

—Pero esto no es un memorial —América el necio.

—Quizás es el memorial del _Prussia _—sigue mirando alrededor.

—Mmm... _It is possible..._ ¿Qué más ves? _Come on!_ ¡Espía! ¡Es la ocasión!

— ¿Que... que le espié? —pregunta alarmado—. Hay... Hay un montón de botellas de cerveza de formas y colores sobre los estantes, parece que las colecciona.

—Eso no es importante, _what else?_

—Ah! Mira, hay una foto tuya en el corcho —se acerca.

— ¿M-Mía? —América se sienta en su lugar, muy serio de repente.

—_Yes..._ Hay muchas de _France_ y de _Spain_ y _Germany_ y hay una tuya, una de _Australia_, una de _Denmark..._ una de los gemelos italianos y una de _Switzerland _con _Liechtenstein._

— ¿¡Una mía?! _Wait, wait!_ ¿Una mía haciendo qué?

—Levantando el pulgar, parece de una revista. Estas en lado que dice "gente _Awesome_" al otro lado dice "enemigos" y hay fotos de _Russia_ y de _Austria_ y de _England._

—Ohh! —levanta las cejas—. _Iggy _está ahí?! —se relaja bastante con eso de la gente _cool,_ volviendo a la tranquilidad.

—_Yes..._ Debajo hay una pizarra de esas de rotulado que pone "planes para fastidiar a los enemigos" pero no hay nada escrito.

—_Well..._ yo tengo una pizarra parecida, y suelo lanzarle dardos a la cara del _commie _idiota...

—Creo que él también lo hace —comenta inspeccionando las fotos más de cerca y viendo que seguramente no son dardos lo que lanza Prusia sino más bien cuchillos de la cubertería, pero bueh.

Canadá se acerca a la jaula en la que hay un pajarito cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y un muy sonriente Prusia está del otro lado.

—_Heeeeil!_ —saluda. Canadá da un salto de medio metro al ver a Prusia y suelta un grito.

—_B-Brother?_ —pregunta América al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Qué hay? —sigue Prusia sonriendo de lado a lado.

—Ah... ah! _Prussia_ —Canadá Sonríe— _America,_ ya ha vuelto —explica al teléfono.

—Oh... iugh... —América arruga la nariz— Conéctense.

—Toma, te he traído una cerveza —se la tiende a Canadá mientras sujeta la suya con la otra mano, abre un armario y empieza a encender la X-box—. Dile que esto ya está, ¿ya se ha conectado?

—Ah... _thank you_ —agradece tomando la cerveza sin quererla mucho en realidad—. _Yes, yes..._ hablamos ahora con el micrófono, _brother _—le pide Canadá a Estados Unidos.

—_Okidoki!_ —sonríe.

xoOXOox

España cuelga el teléfono un poco mosqueado aun por lo de Francia, pero se vuelve a Romano con una gran sonrisa, el italiano le mira de reojo.

—No.

—¡Pero si aún no te lo he pedido! —protesta el español—. Porfa porfa pooooorfaaaa —se arrodilla.

— ¿Es que no eres capaz de estar aquí ni diez minutos, _Spagna_? —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Es que _Prusia_ me necesita —explica.

— ¿Te necesita para qué coño? —deja de mirar la tele y le mira.

—_Canadá,_ el chaval de _Francia._ Al parecer tiene problemas con _Liechtenstein_ —explica.

— ¿Qué problemas puede tener con _Liechtenstein_? —hace los ojos en blanco otra vez—. Ella es bonita —agrega mirándole.

España aprieta los dientes y frunce un poco el ceño.

—Su hermano da miedo —le mira sonriendo un poco al ver que ha causado el efecto deseado—. ¿A dónde pretendes que vayamos?

—A _Berlín,_ con tu hermano.

— ¿Va a ir _Liechtenstein_? —parpadea lentamente.

—No, solo está ahí _Canadá_, con _Prusia._ Supongo que nos quedaremos durante el G8, creo que _Francia_ nos va a necesitar ahí... —niega con la cabeza—. Pero tú también estarás esta vez —sonríe ampliamente.

—No he dicho que vaya a ir —indica apagando la tele y levantándose.

— ¿Porfa? —vuelve a pedir—. Le dije a _Alemania_ expresamente.

— ¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio, bastardo? —pregunta no en un tono muy agresivo, mirándole a los ojos, altivo.

—Lo que tú quieras —abre los brazos mirándole a los ojos.

—Tengo que pensarlo —levanta una ceja y empieza a caminar a su habitación.

España se queda con un palmo de narices porque quería un abrazo... Así que le sigue corriendo y le abraza por la espalda.

—¡Graciaaaaas!

Romano se queda callado, arrugando la nariz pero dejando abrazarse porque al final no le molesta tanto la idea de ir a ver a su hermano.

— ¿Va a estar ahí el macho patatas entonces?

—Claro, es su casa... Van a estar todos, hay un G8.

—Argh... detesto ir a esos lugares —sigue sonrojado, pero sin soltarse del abrazo—. Has hablado con el macho patatas, mi _fratello_ ¿está bien?

—No, hablé con _Prusia_, no me lo ha dicho —el español le abraza más fuerte.

—Más le vale que esté bien —le mira de reojo—. Y tú qué coño haces, ¿eh?

— ¿Qué hago de qué? —le suelta un poco, el italiano frunce el ceño moviéndose ahora sí para que le suelte, sonrojado.

—Suéltame idiota —protesta pensando en que supuso que le daría un beso y sonrojándose más por recordarlo.

—Oh... —le aprieta de nuevo, riendo—. ¿Y si no quiero?

—Vas a vértelas con toda la mafia, _stronzo di..._ —dice algo más muy rápido e ininteligible.

—¿Vas a decirle a toda la mafia que te estoy abrazando? —sonríe más, esperanzado.

—Sí —se deja de mover y le mira con la barbilla levantada y sonrojado.

— ¿A qué no? —le reta sin soltarle.

—No seas idiota, _Spagna_ —protesta volviéndose a mover.

— ¡Ah! ¡No vas a hacerlo! ¡Quieres que siga abrazándote! —se prepara para que empiece a moverse más violentamente. El italiano frunce el ceño.

— ¡Claro que no quiero que sigas abrazándome! ¡Suéltame! —en efecto se mueve más violentamente, empujándole un poco, logrando que de unos pasos hacia atrás—. Si sigues abrazándome voy a... —protesta—. Voy a quedarme con mi _fratello_ y voy a hablar con _Liechtenstein _y con _Belgio_ y...

—Bueno —España le suelta y sigue sonriendo un poco. Romano le mira con los ojos como platos sin saber en realidad a qué se refiere, si a que se quede con ellos, o a que le suelta para que no lo haga. Frunce el ceño y le apunta con un dedo.

— ¿Bueno qué, eh?

—Pues... Bueno, te suelto —responde sonriente—. Tú ganas.

— ¿De _che cazzo_ te ríes, _stronzo_?—Abre la boca para reclamar y la vuelve a cerrar, frunciendo más el ceño.

— ¿Reírme? —pregunta sin entender.

—Estás sonriendo como imbécil —protesta por protestar por algo— sabes, olvídalo... voy a hacer mi maleta —se gira con el ceño fruncido. España sonríe aún más al oír eso.

—¿Así que sí vienes conmigo? —salta un poquito—. ¿Vas a llevar tu camisa de rayas de _Moschino_? Me encanta como te ves con esa camisa, estas taaaaaan sexy.

—No, no voy a llevar esa camisa de rayas por ningún motivo —replica entrando a su cuarto.

—Perooo! —protesta.

—_Cheeee cosa?_ —le imita mirándolo de reojo, sacando su maleta de debajo de la cama.

—Pooooooorfa —pide de forma un tanto patética.

—Eres idiota —protesta abriendo su closet y empezando a sacar ropa a montones.

* * *

_Y ya lo sé, te preguntas... ¿este es el FrUK de los viernes? Ni siquiera ha habido FrUK. Lo que sucede es que esta historia no es puramente FrUK, es más bien un multipairing que gira alrededor de ellos dos... habrá FrUK pronto. ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

Francia sale del baño secándose el pelo con una toalla y con una sonrisa de absoluta maldad y satisfacción.

Inglaterra se queda dentro, aun apoyado contra la pared con una mano, con... bueno, todo él agitado, especialmente su respiración y corazón, con una sonrisa enorme, los ojos cerrados y un ligerillo sonrojo aun mientras piensa en el _bloody _don que tiene Francia, decidiendo abrir un poco la llave del agua fría antes de salir.

El francés prende un poco de música mientras empieza la larga labor de elegir algo de ropa.

Cuando el inglés considera que ya tiene bastante frío, saca la cabeza buscando a ver si le ha dejado alguna toalla, pero no hay toallas. Claro que no hay toallas. Ni una toallita de manos.

—_Frog!_ Te has llevado las _bloody..._ —empieza a gritar y cae en la cuenta de que EVIDENTEMENTE se ha llevado las _bloody_ toallas y además lo ha hecho expresamente—. Bien, tu cortina de ducha tiene diez segundos de gracia antes de que la arranque de cuajo, _wine bastard _—amenaza en un tono de voz falsamente encantador, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Si arrancas la cortina voy a arrancarte algo la próxima vez que tenga la oportunidad y no me refiero a los gritos —sonríe.

—Uy, ¡mira qué miedo! como si tuvieras fuerza para ello o algo parecido... _TEN!_ —grita empezando a envolverse con ella, retándole.

—_Angleterre _—advierte.

—_France..._ —se burla—. _NINE!_

—Acabo de —insertar asquerosidad/descripción— te el pene, ¿y te da ahora vergüenza salir desnudo?

—_Bloody hell... you're a wanker!_ —grita frotándose los ojos, sonrojado, pero sin dejar de sonreír al recordarlo, apretando un poco las piernas—. Estoy mojado y tengo frío, no seas capullo —se defiende—. _EIGHT!_

El francés abre la puerta del baño con una toalla en los brazos.

—Ven acá —abre la toalla y lo invita a entre sus brazos.

Él le mira a los ojos azules y se sonroja otra vez, enrollándose más con la cortina, tendiéndole una mano.

—Dámela.

—Ven acá —sonríe encantador, dando un pasito al frente—. Quiero abrazarte.

—Y-Ya me has... abrazado suficiente. _Please _—insiste con la mano, temblando un poco.

—Nunca te habré abrazado lo suficiente —cierra los ojos—. Ven acá.

—N-No abras los... ojos —pide inseguro e incómodo, pero suelta un poco la cortina.

— ¿Hasta cuándo? —pregunta sin abrirlos.

—Hasta... que yo te diga —le mira para comprobar que no lo hace. El francés sigue con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo.

—Ven acá...

El británico parpadea esperando unos instantes sin fiarse ni un pelo, buscando la manera más rápida de soltarse y salir corriendo a por la toalla cuando, seguro, los abra... finalmente sale corriendo a sus brazos, pero se tropieza con algo tirándole al suelo al caerse.

—A... Uch! —se duele tirado en el suelo con Inglaterra encima—. Ay! Eres un poco bestia, _mon amour_ —le abraza.

—_I'm sorry!_ ¿T-Te has hecho daño? —pregunta agobiado, intentando comprobarlo, olvidándose de los otros asuntos.

— ¿Hay un charco de sangre bajo mi cabeza? —cierra los ojos. El inglés lo comprueba agobiado, levantándole la cabeza y pasándole una mano por el pelo.

—Tienes el pelo mojado y no puedo...

Francia aprovecha el momento para acercarle y besarlo.

—Me duele mucho.

El inglés se paraliza, sonrojándose con el beso, al no esperárselo... y se calma un poco.

— ¡Eres tonto! —protesta sin dejar de sonreír—. Y una nena llorica —toma la toalla para envolverse en ella antes de salirle de encima.

—Noooo! —le abraza antes de que pueda salirse de encima suyo—. De verdad me has dejado un poco KO.

—Ah, eso es porque eres una rana deeeebil —se burla, clavándole un dedo en la mejilla.

— ¿Una rana débil? —abre los ojos lentamente y le mira con esa mirada tan suya. Inglaterra sonríe con menos burla un momento y luego entrecierra los ojos.

—_Of couuursee_ —canturrea, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

—Eres el único que piensa que soy una rana —sigue un poco el movimiento.

—Ja! eso es porque debo ser el único sensato —levanta un poco la barbilla con orgullo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y se humedece los labios. Francia parpadea lentamente.

—Eso entonces me hace TÚ rana, _cher _—susurra acercándosele y besándole suavemente en los labios. Cierra los ojos verdes con el beso, moviéndose un poco en el sitio.

—_My... frog..._ —repite en un susurro. El francés le abraza con fuerza, besándole suave y tiernamente un rato más.

—_Je t'aime_ —susurra entre los besos que son devueltos con el mismo amor, con las manos en sus mejillas.

Francia le detiene de la cintura, besándole con los ojos cerrados y de manera parsimoniosa, y se van a estar un raaaaato hasta que Inglaterra empiece a juguetearle, separándose y acercándose de nuevo varias veces, con los ojos cerrados.

El francés se ríe, abriendo los ojos. El inglés se detiene sonriendo al oírle reír y abre los ojos también.

—Tengo la espalda helada —admite.

—Llorooooón —vuelve a burlarse, pero levantándose.

Francia le extiende una mano para que lo levante, Inglaterra con una mano se sujeta la toalla y le tiende la otra.

El francés se levanta y le abraza de la cintura, quitándole la toalla.

—Eeeeh! —protesta volviendo a tomarla y Francia le agarra las regiones vitales—. EEEH! —vuelve a protestar sonrojándose y tratando de que le suelte, pero él le besa el cuello.

—Abrázame —pide abrazándole.

El británico se relaja un poco mientras sigue cubriéndose con las manos las regiones vitales para protegerse.

—_But..._ —vacila un momento, nervioso, soltándose un poco para hacerlo pero sin acabar de...

Francia le suelta de abajo, abrazándole bien al cuello, con fuerza. Inglaterra se suelta también, pasándole las manos por la cintura suavemente, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, haciendo lo que le pide. Él le recarga la barbilla en el hombro y sonríe.

—_Cher._

—_What?_ —susurra un poco incómodo.

—Estoy... —aprieta un poco, acariciándole el hombro con la mejilla.

—_Yes?_ —le insta a seguir.

—Muy feliz —suspira besándole el hombro, Inglaterra aprieta un poco más el abrazo.

—_Me too_ —responde sin saber muy bien si responde a lo que le ha dicho antes o a esto... o a ambas. El francés le pasa una mano por el pelo, en la nuca.

—_Frog..._ —le nombra también suavemente, él se ríe.

—_What is up?_ —parpadea sin entender.

—_Frog_ —le besa la mejilla—. _Rosbif._

—Jump... —protesta un poco sonriendo de lado, le quita la toalla y se la echa por los hombros abrazándoles a ambos con ella—. Tengo frío.

—Tapémonos —le acaricia los brazos—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora ya que me has engañado para salir de la cama?

El inglés se mueve un poquito muuuuuy poquito con la música que Francia ha puesto porque ha empezado a sonar _Can't buy my love,_ cantada por Michael Bublé, que le gusta, y en cuanto se mueve se da cuenta que se están abrazando desnudos... por lo que ha rozado, se sonroja y se queda quieto.

— ¿Vestirnos?

Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe, tomándolo de la cintura.

—Bailar.

— ¿B-B-bailar? —vacila y el galo le da una vuelta.

—_Oui._

—_But..._ —nervios, se le cae la toalla mojada.

—Buena decisión —le toma con más fuerza de la cintura—. No hay nadie que nos vea, no veo el problema —se mueve al ritmo de la música.

—Tú me... yo te... —sigue, calmándose un poquito vete tú a saber por qué.

El francés le atrae hacia sí, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, respirando en su pelo. El inglés sonríe un poquito, siguiéndole.

Francia le toma de una mano y le hace girar sobre sí mismo. Cuando acaba la vuelta ya está sonriendo abiertamente y dejándose llevar, tomándole de la cintura para atraerle hacia sí y hacerle mover las caderas a la vez que él.

El galo sonríe también, dejándose hacer y moviendo las caderas con él. Un poco más tarde, al final de la canción, lo toma de la cintura con fuerza y lo empuja de un hombro para que se eche para atrás y se incline de espaldas en él. Movimiento usual.

El británico se le agarra del cuello para no caerse, haciéndolo y se ríe.

— ¿Te crees que esto es un tango?

—Me creo que me gusta tu cuello —le besa la manzana de Adán aprovechando la postura.

Inglaterra tiene un escalofrío y traga saliva de golpe. Francia se ríe.

—Aunque... Es una buenísima idea —le levanta y tomándolo de la mano lo jala hasta su teléfono.

— ¿Buenísima idea? —le sigue sin entender mientras él busca un tango en su teléfono y lo pone. Es _"Volver"_ de Gardel.

— ¿Sabes que dicen que era francés? —le toma de la cintura—. Los tangos son más o menos tan decadentes y deprimentes como la idea de ir a _Berlin_ —sonríe.

—Eso explicaría ciertas cosas —replica sobre lo de lo que era francés, sin explicar cuáles—. ¿Qué tiene de decadente ir a _Berlin_?

—Pues... —le lleva firmemente bailando—. Es obvio.

Inglaterra le sigue con un poco más de dificultades porque está acostumbrado a cosas menos melódicas. Francia lo baila de manera sumamente teatral, pero correcta, llevándole con firmeza.

—Es toda una tragedia —se ríe bajito de buen humor.

—Ni que te estuvieras muriendo —replica también sonriendo.

—Admites que eso sería una tragedia —le besa los labios.

—Admito que esperaría que hicieras un drama —se sonroja un poco.

—Si muriera ya no podría hacer nada —sonríe—. Y me extrañarías horrores —le da otra vez una vuelta, abrazándole por la espalda y dando unos pasos así.

—Hablaba de que estuvieras agonizando, no muerto —le mira girando la cara hacia él, sin dejar de sonreír—. _And of course,_ eso es lo que a ti te gustaría que pasara.

—Dime. ¿A quién le contarías los chismes? ¿Con quién irías cada vez que tienes una duda sobre el _amour_? ¿Con quién discutirías en los G8? —le besa el cuello—. ¿Con quién tendrías sexo cuatro veces en un día?

—_Japan... Switzerland... A... _—se detiene de decirlo. El francés frunce el ceño un poco, sabiendo que es cierto, aunque sigue bailando.

—Tiene que haber algo que solo hagas conmigo... —susurra con menos seguridad.

— ¿Tiene... que haberlo? —pregunta, él le mira un poquitito desconsolado.

— ¿No lo hay?

Inglaterra se detiene y le mira sin poder creerlo.

—_Quoi?_ —le toma de la cintura, esperando a que vuelva a bailar.

— ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? —le sigue un poco el movimiento.

—Pues tú me dices que no —sonríe un poco.

— ¿Y tú me crees? —se sorprende.

—No usualmente pero hoy necesito que me consientas —admite bastante en serio, aunque sonríe.

—Y al parecer, bailar desnudo contigo no es ni lo bastante exclusivo ni lo bastante consentidor— sonríe de lado, haciéndole dar una vuelta. Francia se ríe.

—No lo bastante —admite en total broma dando la vuelta y regresando a abrazarle por el cuello—. ¿Ves? No puedo morir, ¿quién bailaría desnudo contigo? —se ríe.

—Quizás pueda vivir sin ello —se sonroja un poco, nervioso.

— ¿Querrías vivir sin ello? —levanta una ceja—. Serías más repipi y más aburrido aun si no estuviera yo.

—No soy repipi y aburrido —se defiende sin responder a lo otro.

—Eres totalmente repipi y aburrido —ahora están bailando sin música siquiera—. Si no fuera por mí que te inspiro a venir a mi casa a media noche a rescatarme de una horrible cita.

—Solo dices eso para molestarme, no tienes ni una sola cosa mía que puedas deci... —se queda callado sin saber muy bien como defenderse de eso.

—Me encanta que seas capaz de dejar tu bordado para venir a hacer el amor conmigo —se ríe.

—No... Vine para... no estaba... en realidad estaba durmiendo —explica sonrojado.

—Lo sé. Yo te desperté —le aprieta la mejilla con la nariz y luego le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Lo cual lo hace seguramente aun peor —confiesa.

— ¿Peor? ¿Por qué peor?

—Ni siquiera estaba perdiendo el tiempo o dejé de hacer una tontería para venir —le mira.

—_Merci_ —susurra y le sonríe mirándole a los ojos.

—Y lo peor es que yo planeaba volver a _London_ el viernes por la mañana —se ríe un poco.

—Pero estás aquí —le besa la mejilla—. Estás aquí y ahora mismo eres mío —le abraza con fuerza, hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello.

El inglés se incomoda un poco pero le deja hacer. Francia se le separa un segundo después, sonriendo.

—_Pardon..._ No puedo evitarlo, _mon amour._

Inglaterra baja la cabeza un poco avergonzado, pero sonriendo, él le acaricia la mejilla.

— ¿Dónde voy a cocinar? —le pone ambas manos en el culo—. Quizás sea mejor en _Londres._

—Coci... —parpadea y se tensa otra vez al notar las manos—. ¿Qué... hora es?

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea —admite acercándolo hacia él—. Deben ser como las tres de la tarde.

—Vamos a llegar a _Berlin_ a una hora intempestiva —aprieta los ojos pero sonríe.

— ¿Y eso es importante? ¿A qué hora tienes que estar ahí?

—Antes de cenar —le mira—. Creo —añade y recuerda que Estados Unidos ni le ha hablado antes de irse para ver donde se encontrarían ni a que hora salía ni nada... de hecho, si le ha hablado ni siquiera se ha enterado.

—Antes de cenar... mmm. Bueno. Podemos comprar comida ya hecha entonces —se encoge de hombros un poco decepcionado.

—Tienes que hacer tu maleta... y tenemos que vestirnos. Quizás sería mejor que me fuera yo solo a _London_ para ahorrar tiempo —le mira empezando a agobiarse, separándose para ir a por su ropa. Francia le mira un poco desconsolado y luego desvía la mirada.

—No veo cómo vas a ahorrar tiempo con eso.

—Pues... —le mira de reojo, tomando los calzoncillos con los que llegó, que deben llevar tres días en el suelo, y empezando a ponérselos.

—Pero si tienes que ir a_ London_ tú solo, podrías decírmelo —replica.

—No tendría que esperar a que hicieras la maleta, claro —explica—. Y tú te ahorrarías el viaje, por supuesto.

—Dime que no vaya —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Si no quieres, dime que no vaya pero yo… —lo toma por la espalda en un abrazo—. _Angleterre._

El nombrado aguanta la respiración y se muerde el labio. Él le pasa una mano por el pelo.

— ¿Quedaste de verlo allá? ¿No quieres que vaya? —pregunta bajito. El británico niega con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sé a qué hora va a llegar a _Berlin._

—Podemos ir juntos, es más divertido el viaje —le acaricia el pelo.

— ¡Pero no quiero tener que espérate, _Frog!_ ¡Porque siempre tardas hoooras en hacer tu maleta! —le pica un poco, volviendo a sonreír.

—Te prometo tardarme un poco menos de lo habitual —sonríe. Inglaterra se vuelve a él.

—Te prometo molestarte hasta que tardes MUCHISIMO menos de lo habitual —amenaza y el galo se ríe.

—Suena un trato más o menos justo siempre y cuando me asegure de que llevo todo lo que tengo que llevarme. No quiero ir otra vez con los calcetines que no combinan como la vez pasada.

El inglés busca sus pantalones y empieza a ponérselos.

— ¿Qué tienes que llevarte? —ojos en blanco—. Nadie vio siquiera tus calcetines.

—Pues ropa. Tres trajes, camisas, calcetines y zapatos y claro que vieron mis calcetines. ¡Los viste tú!

—Bien —se va al armario de Francia y elige unas camisas al azar—. Camisas —las deja sobre la cama y se vuelve al armario.

—Noooo! ¡No las arrugues! —las mira escandalizado, viendo que además dos de esas camisas son de noche y no de día. Las guarda en el closet de nuevo sacando otras—. Es un desastre lo que estás haciendo, cada una de estas camisas va con un traje diferente.

Inglaterra pone los brazos en jarras mirándole.

—France, solo son camisas, qué más... —ojos en blanco—. Me desesperas.

El francés guarda tres y saca otras tres. Al final saca una más guardando todas las que sacó.

—Ayúdame a bajar la maleta.

—Vale, vale... y voy a afeitarme... y a acabar de vestirme... y tú deberías vestirte también.

Francia saca unos trajes y luego los guarda. Luego saca otros y los guarda, y un millón de corbatas.

Inglaterra flipa un poco y decide largarse antes de que empiece a preguntar estupideces parecidas a "¿cada cuánto te compras ropa nueva? ¿Cada tres segundos? o... ¿cómo te atreves a llorarme con que no tienes NADA que ponerte?"

Cuando el británico salga de afeitarse, Francia estará teniendo un enorme dilema con los cinturones y los zapatos sin haberse vestido, en absoluta concentración.

Al fin... Una hora y media más tarde, Francia logra terminar la maleta, aún le falta arreglarse.

Para entonces Inglaterra está en la cocina donde ha decidido, oh-dios-mío-juro-que-he-tratado-de-impedírselo, achicharrar algunos arándanos en la tostadora, freír unos dados de sopa y meter al horno algo misterioso que tiene un color muy feo, huele muy mal y nadie quiere saber qué es pero tiene que ver con mayonesa.

Francia va a morirse cuando baje, aunque no hay mejor manera de apresurar a Francia que el peligro de incendiar su cocina, usando sus preciosos trastes de acero WMF suizo que le regaló Veneciano en Navidad.

Es posible que suceda, aunque Inglaterra lo está haciendo con la mejor intención, cuando Francia entra a la cocina haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por no estar demasiado ansioso por lo que está pasando.

—_Cher?_ ¿Qué... haces? —pregunta sigiloso tratando de sonreír y haciendo una rápida evaluación del estado de la estancia.

— ¡Pelearme con esta mierda! ¡Tus ollas no sirven! —protesta

—A ver, ¿quieres que te ayude? —sonríe un poco con semejante declaración, viéndole con una de sus ollas favoritas en la mano. Suspira contenido.

—No, no, ve a acabar —le echa fuera dejando la olla en el fregadero porque no le convence, tomando otra para hacer otra cosa, porque de hecho ha decidido cambiar de lo que cocinar como diecisiete veces.

—No, no... Ya he terminado, no te preocupes —mira la puerta—. Dime, ¿qué haces?

— ¿La verdad? —le mira.

Los ojos azules le miran de vuelta pensando en que seguro no tiene idea.

—Tratar de apresurarte —confiesa cínico—. Estaba intentando hacer pollo como lo haces tú siempre y le ha pasado algo al caldo —ha intentado hacer caldo en el aceite, sin agua—. Así que he desestimado la idea y he pensado en hacer puré... y luego ha pasado algo misterioso con las patatas y las zanahorias —señala el horno donde las patatas y las zanahorias se han DESHIDRATADO—. Y... ahora estaba buscando una olla para tratar de intentarlo de nuevo con el caldo.

—Ha funcionado —le sonríe—. Ahora... ¿Quieres caldo con... Es eso caldo en cubo? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Ah... no lo sé, del armario de las especias... —lo señala, lo que probablemente significa que es un cubo de especias prensadas, no de preparado para caldo.

—Lo debes hacer traído tú, yo tengo caldo en cub... —aprieta los ojos—. Bien —sonríe—. Vas a ayudarme a hacer caldo. ¿Caldo con patatas y zanahorias es lo que intentabas hacer? —sonríe.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco y aparta la vista, avergonzado, rascándose la nuca.

—Es tu horno que va mal y esos cubos de caldo que... son raros.

—Lo has hecho casi del todo bien —evalúa—. Solo te ha faltado agua, cosa que me sorprende con toda la que cae en tu casa —se le acerca y le acaricia el pelo.

— ¿Agua? pero el agua se pone después y... Ja-ja-ja.

—No se pone después, _cher_, a menos que estés acitronando cebollas.

— ¿Hacerles qué a las cebollas? —le mira.

—Eh... No es realmente importante —le sonríe—. Quizás podamos hacer algo de lo que hiciste— miente.

—_But..._ ¿va a dar tiempo y todo eso? —mira su reloj.

—_Oui._ En diez minutos tendremos la comida preparada —sonríe—. _mon amour._ Un favor, ¿puedes traerme una botella de vino de la cava? Una del 2005. NO las desordenes. _Cavernet sauvignon_ —toma la olla con las manos.

—Vale... Vale —se larga tan tranquilo.

Francia histericolocoperdido recoge su cocina en dos minutos mientras el caldo se descongela en uno de ellos. Aclaro que tira TODO a la basura y esteriliza sus trastes con alcohol, cosa que no nos sorprende a nadie.

Cuando Inglaterra vuelve todo está bien y reorganizado en el universo de nuevo.

—Usé unas cuantas de tus... zanahorias.

— ¿Las que se volvieron marrones? —levanta una ceja dejando la botella sobre la mesa—. He llamado un taxi para de aquí a cuarenta y cinco minutos

—Oh... _Fantastique_ —agradece el cambio de tema—. Abre la botella, _s'il vous plait._

Inglaterra busca el descorchador en el cajón adecuado y ya de paso empieza a poner la mesa.

— ¿Has hablado con _Prussia_?

— ¿Con _Prusse_? _Oui _—levanta la mirada—. ¿Por?

—Ah, _wonderful..._ —asegura—. Supuse que al ser el G8 en _Berlin_ te quedarías en casa de _Germany_ con _Prussia _en vez de en el hotel.

Francia levanta las cejas porque no lo había pensado.

—En casa de... _Allemagne._ No lo sé.

—De hecho había pensado ir allí antes de ir al hotel y todo eso —explica.

— ¿A casa de _Allemagne_? ¿Para qué? —toma la olla y un cucharón y se acerca a la mesa—. Yo no he pensado en nada en concreto, sinceramente. Veo que tienes todo muy planeado.

—Creo que estarán ahí todos, _Italy, Japan, Russi..._ —se detiene con eso—. ¿Planeado? Se me acaba de ocurrir ahora mientras cocinaba.

—No he pensado en eso por un solo segu... —cae en la cuenta y sonríe un poco, de lado—. Estas...

— ¿Estoy...? —le insta a seguir empezando a probar su plato.

El galo se le acerca, aun de pie y se agacha, levantándole la barbilla y besándole en los labios. El inglés le besa de vuelta, sorprendido, dejando caer su cuchara al suelo.

—Voy a estar bien —susurra cuando se separa, mirándole con una sonrisa.

Él le mira un poco desconsolado, no muy convencido. Francia se pone triste por un instante también y luego parpadea.

—Al menos eso tengo planteado. Hablaré con _Espagne _para que vaya también. Necesito distracciones.

—Yo... —aparta la vista, nervioso, sin saber que decir, sintiéndose culpable de nuevo. El francés le acaricia el pelo.

—Yo podría decidir salirme de esto —le besa la cabeza.

—No es como que yo ayude mucho —responde pensando que de hecho, seguramente es su culpa porque sus intentos no son lo bastante poderosos.

—_Angleterre..._ —protesta en un susurro, él le mira y el galo le besa con suavidad. Se lo devuelve, claro... y luego mira el sitio de Francia frente suyo, donde ha puesto la mesa—Ahí voy, ahí voy —sonríe dándole un beso en la frente y yéndose a sentar, extendiendo una mano para que se la tome—. _Je t'aime_ —repite.

El británico se sonroja porque no era eso lo que iba a hacer... toma sus cosas y las mueve, moviendo la silla para quedar sentado a su lado en vez de delante suyo, más cerca.

—_Shut up_ —le advierte antes de que se burle, nerviosito.

El latino sonríe feliz con la idea, mientras le pone una mano en la pierna y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Así nos sentaremos de ahora en adelante —sonríe.

—Así no es tan fácil hablar —responde aun sonrojado.

—Pero así no paso frío en el brazo —da una excusa—. Y así puedo toquetearte y besuquearte cuando quiera —se le recarga—. _Thank you, Angleterre._

—Yo no... me moví por eso, _tosser_ —empieza nervioso, buscando una excusa —. Es que así... llego mejor si quiero repetir —vacía su vaso de vino de un trago—. O quiero más vino —toma la botella. Francia sigue mirándole con sonrisilla tierna hasta que toma la botella, le pone una mano sobre la suya.

—Déjame, yo te sirvo —susurra.

—_Tha... thank you_ —se sonroja un poco al contacto, mirándole a los ojos... sin saber por qué siquiera, y aparta la vista avergonzado.

Francia le sirve el vino y baja la botella. Le acaricia el cuello con un dedo. Inglaterra se incomoda un poquito y se vuelve a su caldo, buscando su cuchara que se le ha caído al suelo antes.

—Tengo que... —empieza y luego se arrepiente, carraspea—. Ir por las servilletas.

—Yo necesito... —se va a por su cuchara, levantándose para enjuagarla un poco en el agua con el corazón desbocado, sin saber si quiera por qué, ¡por la reina!, lleva ahí tres días y se ha pasado toda la mañana desnudo en su cama... ¿y ahora de pronto se pone nervioso como si tuviera quince años por esto?

Francia le mira, sorprendentemente nerviosito también, mientras se levanta por las servilletas sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo, preguntándose qué pasa. El británico carraspea y vuelve a sentarse.

—Has... ehm... —empieza buscando algún tema cualquiera un poco neutral—. Podía traerlas yo —le dice al ver que trae las servilletas—. No hacía falta que te levantaras.

—Está bien, está bien... —le pone una en su lugar y otra para sí, sentándose junto a él y mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa—. Ya está.

Inglaterra se ríe un poco de medio lado sin saber tampoco por qué y parpadea al notar que lo hace.

—Ehm... _y-yes, thank you_ —vacila nervioso por no entender qué pasa.

Francia se acerca un poco para darle un beso y se arrepiente a medio camino, logrando solamente haberse acercado un poco. Parpadea mirándole a los ojos y sonríe poniéndole una mano en el cuello, invitándolo a acercarse él.

—_Tu me plais beaucoup aussi_ —susurra.

Creo que Inglaterra tiene otro infarto y ahora si le besa... y creo que tiene una embolia mientras le besa, además. Francia le besa de regreso con determinación, sonriendo porque le gusta mucho lograr que le bese él.

E Inglaterra siente cosas en el estómago y tiene el cerebro fundido en general... Ah, y no va a querer postre, simplemente no va a querer comer nada más después de esto. Ya lo está tomando, el postre.

El francés se separa con delicadeza después de un largo rato, cuando supone que ya están satisfechos los dos, con los ojos cerrados aún, frente con frente.

El británico no abre los ojos pero sonríe orgulloso: pecho fuera, barbilla levantada... El galo le pasa una mano un poco temblorosa por la mejilla, sonriendo también. Abre los ojos, le mira y se muerde el labio, volviendo a plantearse el decírselo, sonríe un poco.

—No es verdad.

—Gallina —se recuesta en su silla, tan tranquilo. Él le mira a los ojos verdes y luego niega con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

—_Angleterre._

Inglaterra le mira de vuelta con las cejas levantadas, los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de triunfador.

—Gallina gallinitaaaa —canta otra vez jugando con la cuchara.

—_I am completely and utterly in love with you _—suelta con cierta seriedad, aunque sonriendo un poco, mirándole a los ojos.

Inglaterra vacila un poco, abriéndosele la boca con asombro y respirando por ella, en silencio, sin todo ese aire de orgullo ahora... Sonrojándose lentamente. Francia le sonríe un poquito más, bobamente, sonrojándose un poco también, cosa extraña.

El británico abre la boca para decir algo y se le seca la garganta sin dejar de mirarle, sonrojándose más al notar que se sonroja. El galo baja un poco la vista y luego la vuelve a levantar.

—No puedo pensar en nada más —susurra.

—_Moi aussi_ —susurra de vuelta el inglés.

El latino le mira sonriendo, desgraciadamente sin creérselo del todo y sin poder dejar de pensar en América y en toda su situación de mierda. Aun así, se acerca a él y le abraza con fuerza.

El británico luego se sonroja mucho, se levanta y empieza recoger los platos, deteniéndose con el abrazo. Francia se ríe un poco al ver la torpeza del levantarse y el sonrojo, levantándose con él, sonriendo. Inglaterra se queda temblando en el abrazo sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

_Yo dije que había FrUK, ahí está. :D ¡Gracias a Holly por el esfuerzo!_


	3. Chapter 3

—Lo siento... —Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo a Inglaterra una vez ya en el taxi—... ¿estás bien?

—Es... —aguanta la respiración y luego suelta el aire— complejo.

—Tú sabes lo que ocurre —susurra—. Si no quieres, dímelo sin pretextos. Puedo soportarlo.

— ¿Dónde está tu _bloody_ seguridad en esto? —frunce el ceño—. Estás burlándote de mí.

—Tú te estás burlando de mi al hacerte el sorprendido de que hayamos hecho esto trescientas veces enfrente de la gente. Tuvimos sexo en una PLAYA, _Angleterre._

El susodicho se sonroja y mira nervioso al conductor, que le ignora más o menos igual que como si estuvieran hablando del clima, aprieta los ojos y traga saliva.

—Yo no... era de madrugada y nadie nos... Estábamos... —piensa en las otras veces en la calle—. Yo no estaba pensando.

—Pues que pena que sólo seas capaz de hacer eso cuando no piensas —quita la mano y mira por la ventana con los ojos empañados.

El inglés baja los hombros y se vuelve a la ventana también, soltándole, hecho polvo. Francia se limpia la cara.

—Si sólo te da vergüenza puedo soportarlo —susurra—. Pero si es por algo más ten la decencia de decírmelo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, _France_? parece que no entiendas el peligro —sigue.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente bien, pero no hay peligro con que te bese en un taxi en_ Paris_ —le mira.

— ¿Acaso conoces a este hombre? ¿Sabes quién es? —señala el conductor—. ¿Sabes si es de confianza? ¿Sabes si no nos conoce? ¿Si no vendería la noticia a los medios?

Los ojos azules le miran y suspira porque en alguna medida tiene razón.

—Nadie parece estar interesado en nosotros —razona.

—Yo... —se hunde las manos en el pelo—. Ni siquiera debería haber venido —se riñe frustrado, culpable e histérico, notando lo que ha estado haciendo.

—Odio que digas eso —recarga la cabeza en el vidrio—. Deberías poder venir sin que pasara nada —replica—. No eres suyo, ¿sabes? No recuerdo haberle vendido a nadie la parte que me correspondía —agrega con los ojos cerrados—. Además yo llegué primero.

—No me hagas responderte a eso, _France _—pide seriamente, mirándole intensamente.

—Ya sé que hay miles de cosas relativas al pasado que podrían ser mejores... aun así, me niego a pensar que seas suyo —abre los ojos y le mira—. Y tú tampoco quieres ser solamente suyo.

Inglaterra se muerde el labio apartando la vista, Francia le busca la mano, él no la aparta pero no le mira.

El galo se le recarga encima, recostando su cabeza en su hombro, apretándole la mano más fuertemente.

Inglaterra mira a Francia de reojo en cuanto le nota apoyársele encima y sonríe un poquito... Volviéndose a la ventana, sin mirarle, se mueve de tal manera que Francia se apoye en su pecho por debajo de su brazo... sonrojándose un poquito. El francés sonríe también un poquitín, tranquilizándose y cerrando los ojos.

El británico pone el brazo por encima de sus hombros, apretándolo contra si un poco, aun sin decir nada y el latino sonríe más, levantando la vista para mirarle a los ojos, haciendo que él se sonroje más al notar su mirada, aun mirando fuera en la ventana... seguro puede notar su corazón bombear un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

Francia cierra los ojos y se recarga en su pecho de nuevo, con su oído en su corazón, escuchando sus latidos. Inglaterra sigue en silencio, viendo París pasar tras la ventana y despidiéndose de ello mentalmente de una manera un tanto dramática... acariciando el brazo de Francia arriba y abajo sin prestar atención al movimiento.

Pasa así todo el trayecto en un suave silencio hasta que llegan a Charles De Gaulle.

Francia piensa que deberían haber tardado más tiempo, pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en esta vida. Se separa del inglés sin intentar besarle ni nada por el estilo, esperando a que baje y bajando tras él.

Inglaterra también siente que ha sido corto mientras baja la maleta y la guitarra del maletero y se planta junto a Francia, que sonríe.

— ¿Vamos adentro? Vamos a volar por _AirFrance,_ te lo advierto. Detesto a las aeromozas de _British Airways_, son siempre desatentas y nunca quieren hablar en francés —toma su maleta.

Los ojos verdes miran las puertas acristaladas... Gira la cara a la ciudad de manera melancólica, suspira y se encamina adentro.

—_Well,_ tomaremos _British Airways_ para ir a _Berlin _y que sepas que yo detesto _AirFrance,_ es un _bloody_ drama con los horarios.

—No es ningún drama... quizás deberíamos tomar _Lufthansa_ para ir a _Berlin _—sonríe, poniéndole su maleta en la mano para que se la lleve. El británico hace los ojos en blanco, pero toma la maleta casi sin darse cuenta, yendo a los mostradores de embarque.

—También detesto _Lufthansa._

—Dios mío, y me dices a mi egocéntrico y presumido —se ríe.

—Pues lo eres —levanta la barbilla muy convencido, pegándosele la risa un poco.

—Pues yo acepto volar por _Lufthansa._

—Si no queda más remedio —se encoge de hombros y se le ocurre algo, dejando la maleta de Francia en el suelo a la hora de facturar—. Toma a _Angie_ —le pasa la guitarra—. Pregunta si me la dejan subir a cabina y si se puede, no la factures, _please..._ Voy al baño un momento.

—_Angie?_ Sí se puede, de hecho no te van a dejar facturarla —explica. El inglés sonríe y canta un poco _Angie_ de los _Rollings _para explicar el nombre.

—Entonces cuídala como si se tratara de mí. De ti —cambia de idea—. De tus... —mira la torre Eiffel—. De hecho, mejor cuídala como si se tratara de tu pelo.

—De ti, _mon amour_ —sonríe—. No seas tonto,_ cher_—se ríe un poco.

Inglaterra sonríe y se da la vuelta, yendo hacia el baño. Él hace el _check in_ y le espera.

Cinco minutos después, una mano por su espalda le tapa los ojos a Francia que salta del susto con un gritito, el inglés se aguanta mal la risa detrás de él sin soltarle.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Shhh —pide silencio—. No abras los ojos hasta que yo te lo diga.

— ¿Es usted un depravado sexual? —pregunta en un susurro, riendo, y él se sonroja un poco mientras busca en su bolsillo.

—Eso es lo que usted querría, pero creo que me confunde consigo mismo.

—Es posible... sería mejor, honestamente... —se ríe sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Sería mejor si fuera como usted? —saca dos cosas de su bolsillo, le pone unas gafas en la cara y luego le recoge el pelo con una cinta.

—Pues claro —sonríe.

— ¿Y luego dices que no te llame presumido? —cuando acaba se separa y se le pone delante, quitándole la guitarra para llevarla él.

— ¿Y esto qué es? —se toca las gafas—. ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

—_Yes_ —responde—. Eso es un disfraz —sonríe viendo como le quedan las gafas de sol que ha elegido.

—Oh... ¿un disfraz? _Monsieur._

—_Yes,_ para que no te reconozcan y así nadie quiera tirarte piedras —se burla un poco. Francia se ríe—. _Come on_ —le toma de la mano como si nada, yendo a las puertas de embarque.

— ¿Y tú disfraz? —sonríe y le sigue, muy feliz.

—Pues yo también tengo unas —explica mostrando las suyas.

Francia le besa la cabeza.

—Además, mi cazadora me hace bastante irreconocible —añade sonriendo un poco y mostrado su chupa de cuero negro Punk.

—Claro, yo con esta ropa... me veo tan bien que por supuesto que no es posible que alguien me confunda con alguien más —sonríe.

—_Ye..._ —empieza sin pensar—. No! —se corrige rápidamente—. _Of course not, _es decir... No es que normalmente te veas mejor... O que ahora te veas bien... O que te siente... —sacude la cabeza hecho un lío—. Lo que digo es que no me gusta.

— ¿No te gusta cómo me veo? —le pasa una mano sobre los hombros.

—E-Eso es —asegura.

—No te creo ni un poquito —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—_What? But… Why?_ —ligeramente escandalizado.

—Claro que sí te gusta, _cher _—se ríe.

— ¡No! ¡No es verdad! —protesta—. ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta un poco más bajito, sonrojadito.

—Porque este es tu traje favorito, aunque quizás no lo sabes —le mira sonriendo.

—Cómo no voy a saberlo —le mira extrañado.

—Pues no lo sé, ¿lo sabes? ¿Sabes que este es el traje mío que más te gusta? —pregunta entregando su pase de abordar para revisión.

Inglaterra espera a que revisen la carta de embarque de Francia con la suya en la mano, mirando al suelo incomodito.

—No entiendo porque dices que ese traje tuyo es mi favorito.

—Por cómo me miras cada vez que me lo pongo, _cher._

— ¿C-Como te... miro? —ojos como platos, cara de culpable, entrando un poco en pánico.

—Creo que me subestimas. A mí y a lo bien que te conozco —sonríe tranquilo.

El británico entrega la carta de embarque bajando la vista, sonrojado, pensando que él lleva ropa sucia de hace tres días y la camisa es prestada y esta desarreglado porque fue la ropa con la que estuvieron en la playa, ya que no llevó más ropa para cambiarse porque no pretendía quedarse... Y Francia se ha puesto su traje favorito.

Los ojos azules le miran de reojo y le toma la mano en cuanto les quitan las tarjetas. Sonríe un poquito de lado y se le acerca al oído susurrándole _"A mí me gusta mucho esa chaqueta."_

El inglés baja la vista, al otro lado sin soltarle la mano, pensando que por eso se la puso... Bueno, por eso y por el rollo _Highway to Hell,_ pero sigue un poquito incómodo.

—Te da un aire de chico malo que combinado con el sexo en la moto... —sonríe con esa sonrisa, Inglaterra se sonroja aún más.

—Ehm... _I..._ A... Asientos _and..._ —pide mirando alrededor nervioso una vez ya están a bordo, esquivando la mirada de Francia.

—Me gusta mucho más que los horribles rombos que seguro te vas a poner en un rato —miente porque bien que le gusta con rombos, aun a su rollo.

—Por... Por eso me pongo los rombos JA! ja! Ja! Ja! Jaaa! —se medio ríe medio exclama nervioso encontrando sus asientos y tratando de calmarse—. ¿Ventana o pasillo?

—Pasillo —sonríe maquiavélico.

Así que Inglaterra entra primero, pasándose una mano por el pelo para tranquilizarse. Francia entra tras él, sintiendo sus nervios y sonriendo más.

—Pareces nervioso

—Eh... Nah, que va —miente tratando de quitarle importancia, aunque sigue medio sonrojado.

—Claro que sí, estás absolutamente sonrojado —comenta casual como si hablaran del clima.

—_What!?_ No... ¡No es verdad! —se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Es totalmente verdad —se gira a mirarle y le pone una mano en la sonrojada mejilla—. Hasta estas caliente. Él da un saltito, nervioso por el doble sentido, abriendo más los ojos.

—Es que aquí hace calor —miente con vocecilla ahogada.

— ¿Sabes qué creo? —le mira inclinando la cabeza.

Él aparta la vista y niega sutilmente, Francia le sonríe sin dejar de tocarle la mejilla.

—Que desde la cocina estas demasiado nervioso —sonríe más—. Como si me ocultaras algo... O estuvieras pensando algo extraño. ¿No tengo roto el traje y se me ve la _Tour Eiffel_ o algo así, verdad? —pregunta sin bajar la mirada, sonriendo juguetón.

El británico le mira con una absoluta cara de culpable.

—D-De que... —baja la mirada y se sonroja más, cerrando los ojos—. _I hate you!_

—_Oui, _bueno. Ahora dime que es, porque tienes una cara de culpable que no puedes con ella.

—Es... —se muerde el labio—._ Nothing_ —mirando por la ventanilla.

—_Non, Non,_ dime —le pide tomándole de la mano de nuevo, en un tono menos burlón

—No es importante —sigue tragando saliva cuando le toma de la mano en esa reacción de "_oh_ _my god ohmygod! Mygodmygodmygod!_ Me está tomando de la mano!"

—No me digas que no es importante cuando estás haciendo una cara como si tuviera tarántulas en vez de manos... —entrecierra los ojos—. Aunque... Tendrían que gustarte las tarántulas para que hicieras esa cara.

Inglaterra se lleva la otra mano a la cara para cubrirse, muy avergonzado.

—Relájate... —cambia el tono por uno dulce—. ¿Qué piensas? dime —aprieta un poco la mano.

El inglés respira un par de veces tratando de hacerlo, pensando en las cosas que piensa, no encuentra NI UNA que quiera compartir con él.

—Creo que te lo estas imaginando —pensando en el porqué de sus nervios y viendo el aeropuerto por la ventanilla... no pasan ni cinco segundos antes de que empiece a echarle miraditas nerviosas cada poco.

—No me estoy imaginando nada, hace un minuto estabas tapándote la cara, avergonzado y sé que estás nervioso. Debe ser que no quieres contármelo y no debes querer porque te avergüenza mucho o es algo malo. Pero tu actitud no es de culpable de algo malo, estas con esa sonrisilla —sigue—. No será otro de tus planea, ¿verdad?

—_W-what?_ —se sonroja como si le hubiera pillado _in fraganti_.

—No me envenenaste o me diste una poción para que desaparezca o... Te olvide o me desenamore o algo ¿Verdad?

Inglaterra traga saliva y niega con la cabeza lentamente y unos instantes más tarde, suspira. Francia le mira mordiéndose el labio, preocupado.

—Me parece que ya he hecho suficientes experimentos mágicos por unos días.

— ¿Entonces que tienes? —parpadea y se le ocurre que quizás tiene que ver con que esta emocionado porque va a ver a América.

—_Nothing_ —se sonroja y vuelve a mirar a la ventanilla... vuelve a empezar el baile de las miraditas mientras esta, aparentemente, muy interesado en sus uñas, porque no tiene nada que leer.

Francia desestima la idea a la primera miradilla, le mira de reojo también y se pasa una mano por el pelo tratando de pensar que es. Casi parece que él lo pusiera nervioso... pero... carece de lógica, llevan juntos más de tres días, le sonríe un poco a la siguiente miradilla.

El inglés se emboba un poco con la mano en el pelo y se sonroja completamente agarrado _in fragant_ con la sonrisa, frunce el ceño tomando al revista del avión y empezando a hojearla frenéticamente sin mirarla (la tiene boca abajo) mientras refunfuña sobre algo, aparentando que está enfurruñado como siempre.

Francia se ríe al notar la revista de cabeza y le señala algo en ella.

—Me gusta esta corbata —indica algo _random_, mientras le mira a la cara, habiéndole rozado la mano para señalarle la revista. Él da un salto y tiene prácticamente un infarto al no esperárselo, en donde trata de pasar la página con tanta fuerza que acaba por romperla un poco.

—_What?_

—Que tienes la revista al revés —abre un poco más los ojos al notar la reacción y cierra una mano encima de la suya.

Inglaterra se tensa y se fija bien en la revista... al notar que Francia tiene razón se sonroja aún más y decide cerrarla y guardarla de nuevo en el bolsillo del asiento, cruzándose de brazos después de soltarse de su mano.

El galo sonríe.

El británico le observa de soslayo, igualmente demasiado a menudo, y al ver que sonríe, se vuelve rápidamente a la ventanilla y vuelve a refunfuñar algo. Francia mira su mano flotando en el espacio y la baja a su pierna.

Inglaterra da un salto descruzando sus brazos y clavándose contra el respaldo del asiento, mirándole con los ojos desorbitados.

—_Angleterre..._ ¿Olvidaste tomarte tu anti psicótico o algo? —frunce el ceño.

—Creo que quiero ir al baño —le fulmina.

—Actúas como si no te hubiera tocado en añ... —le mira—. Jo... No entiendo que te pasa —le acomoda el pelo.

—_N-Nothing,_ solo déjame ir al baño —pide levantándose.

Francia se levanta también sin entender un pimiento, mirándolo un poco desconsolado e Inglaterra prácticamente HUYE corriendo y se encierra en el baño, sentándose en la taza con la respiración agitada, llevándose la mano al corazón, que está como si hubiera corrido por cincuenta kilómetros.

El francés se sienta otra vez suspirando sin entender porque caramba es que parece que todos los permisos y concesiones y toda la naturalidad del inglés se han ido a la mierda en unos minutos.

El inglés se pasa las manos por el pelo, mirándose en el espejo y se lava la cara, mojándose el pelo tratando de calmarse.

Pero es que no parece molesto... Parece nervioso. Sigue reflexionando el galo. Parece como si le sorprendiera que él estuviera ahí pero... ¡Es que carece de sentido! Es absurdo y... Quizás debería volver a preguntarle. Ahora que vuelva...

El británico recuerda un poco lo que ha pasado últimamente para mostrarse a sí mismo que es absurdo que justo ahora empiece a comportarse así y que seguramente lo que lograra con esto será que Francia no quiera volver a verle. Parecía un poco molesto pero es que... ¡es que es alucinante! ¿Y cómo demonios se lo va a explicar? quizás debería sentarse en un asiento vacío el resto del vuelo y salir corriendo en cuanto lleguen a Londres.

Francia mira al baño de reojo unas cuantas veces mientras lee su revista a la espera sin dejar de preguntarse qué demonios es lo que le pasará, haciendo un montón de teorías.

Inglaterra sigue respirando agitadamente dando vueltas dentro del pequeño cubículo, pensando que quizás debería quedarse aquí por el resto del vuelo... vuelve a mojarse la cara.

El francés se levanta después de unos minutos, habiendo pensado que quizás algo le ha caído mal. Toca la puerta.

—_Angleterre?_

El nombrado se paraliza, se sonroja y se arrapa contra la pared del interior del baño más alejada de la puerta porque acaba de acordarse de la vez que tuvieron sexo dentro del baño del avión y piensa que...

— ¿Estás bien, _cher_? —pregunta preocupado.

Aun con el corazón desbocado, se acerca a la puerta y pasa el pestillo lentamente sin responder.

—_Angleterre_ —cada vez más ansioso.

Piensa en su determinación acerca de hacer esto si acaso Francia venía a buscarlo, así que sonrojado, entreabre la puerta, saca un brazo, toma a Francia del cuello de la camisa, tira de él hacia dentro y le estampa contra la pared interior con un beso mientras vuelve a pasar el pestillo.

El galo FLIPA sin entender un pimiento... sin oponer ninguna resistencia, un poco asustado y sorprendido.

El británico sigue besándole con bastantes ansias, empotrándole contra la pared y él sigue flipando, besándole de regreso, claro, dispuesto a aclarar esto... Luego.

—_Dieu..._ —susurra/gime.

Al notar que le besa de vuelta se relaja considerablemente y con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada, se separa, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del francés... Riéndose un poco de sí mismo.

A Francia le toma unos segundos entender qué coño pasa. De hecho no entiende mucho, cuando acaricia a Inglaterra en la espalda y con la respiración también entrecortada le mira de reojo, precisamente con cara de eso.

—_I'm sorry..._ —se disculpa calmándose un poco más

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda, el inglés asiente con la cabeza en su hombro.

—_I..._

—No entiendo, _cher_—admite.

—No... Pasa nada —miente separándose un poco—. Volvamos a los asientos.

Francia le toma del cuello y le acerca a él, besándole de nuevo. Inglaterra le responde, esta vez de una manera más suave que antes.

—No creo que estés bien —asegura al separarse, mirándole a los ojos.

—_Of course I am... Come on,_ vamos fuera —le sonríe un poco forzado.

—Vamos —le pasa una mano por el pelo, rindiéndose y dándole la mano para que se la tome. Él la toma porque realmente se ha calmado, pasando el pestillo y sin pensar en lo que podría pasar si les ven salir juntos del baño... todo porque Francia le ha besado de regreso.

— ¿Sabes? Es un poco injusto que me beses así y luego me dejes a medias —sale delante de él sin que le importe un pimiento que los vean.

— ¿A-A me... días? —vacila siguiéndole sin entender.

—Pues sí, ha sido un buen beso —hace que pase delante de él hasta su lugar—. Me gustan tus besos —le susurra cuando se sientan.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poquito pero sonríe orgullosito otra vez. Francia le sonríe, más tranquilo al ver que está más relajado, recostándose sobre él un poco.

—Ya sonríes de nuevo —sonríe muy contento.

Inglaterra carraspea un poco, tensándose ligeramente pero sin apartarse ni poder dejar de sonreír del todo.

—Ah, eso... Me acorde de un chiste.

Francia se ríe un poco bobo, intentando hacerle cosquillas en la cara con su pelo. Inglaterra se ríe también, apartando un poco la cara y poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

El francés levanta la cabeza y le da un beso suave y rápido en los labios, sonriendo maligno. El inglés se sonroja un poco y parpadea.

—Eeeh! —protesta suavecito sin dejar de sonreír. El galo le mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—Me gustas —susurra.

El británico deja de fruncir el ceño y se le acelera un poco el corazón... mira a ambos lados, nervioso, y aparta a Francia para que se levante de su hombro. Él le mira extrañado.

—_Angleterre?_ —susurra.

El nombrado le mira mientras sigue haciendo para que se levante de encima suyo y al final lo logra, claro.

—Me gustas —repite con el ceño fruncido, analizando su reacción.

Inglaterra levanta el reposabrazos del asiento entre ellos y se sonroja al volverlo a oír sin mirarle, le toma de los hombros y vuelve a atraerle hacia si como estaban en el taxi.

Francia le abraza de la cintura, escuchándole el corazón latir mucho más rápido de lo habitual, aunque sigue sin entender un pimiento.

—Esta actitud de odio amor me tiene un poco desconcertado.

— ¿A-Amorodio? —pregunta tensándose.

—Pues me quitas y luego me abrazas y me besas y luego me... —niega con la cabeza— ¿Sabes? Olvídalo. Así estamos bien —se le acurruca.

El inglés sigue un poco nervioso pero no comenta al respecto.

—Parece como si... —suspira—. Parece como si estuvieras nervioso porque estoy aquí, lo cual no tiene ninguna lógica.

El inglés levanta las cejas mirándole de soslayo, poniéndole bien el pelo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No lo sé, de tu corazón desbocado.

—Es... Por el estrés —carraspea—. Por el G8, no he leído la presentación que me han escrito.

—Ya, claro... no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo hago —se ríe y le pone una mano en la pierna, sin soltarlo con la otra mano del abrazo.

—_Of course not!_ —miente como si Francia no tuviera la cabeza apoyada sobre su corazón directamente y lo estuviera oyendo acelerársele él mismo.

— ¿Sí sabes, _cher,_ más o menos donde tienes puesto el corazón? —sonríe y le acaricia un poco la pierna.

— ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Nadie te ha dado permiso para usar un detector de mentiras! —se incomoda visiblemente y el francés se ríe.

— ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que yo necesito permiso?

— ¡Yo! Para eso es mi corazón lo que estás usando —se devuelve sonriendo un poco a pesar del agobio.

—Estás demasiado tenso, _Angleterre... _te va a dar algo. Lo extraño es que hoy se te acelera más el corazón conmigo de lo que se te acelera últimamente... será porque traigo tu traje favorito—le mira de reojo.

—Ya te he dicho antes que ese no es mi traje favorito y no sé porque lo dices —se sonroja de nuevo tensándose más.

—_Angleterre_, en serio, no pasa nada porque sea tu traje favorito. Verás, yo soy el que se lo puso —razona—, y me lo puse para gustarte. No para gustar en general, eso pasa siempre, me lo puse para ti, lo cual es un poco ridículo de mi parte —sonríe intentando hacerlo sentir bien.

Los ojos verdes parpadean, apartando la mirada a la ventana y sonrojándose un poco de nuevo abre la boca para decir algo, con una sonrisita.

—P-Pues no me gusta, eres una _ugly frog_ —asegura en tono juguetón.

—Ya establecimos que soy TU _ugly frog, cher_ —resume sonriendo, cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormir un rato.

—_My..._ —repite solo moviendo los labios para si mismo, abrazándole un poco mientras sigue mirando a la ventana, pensando en todo esto y en cómo podría arreglarlo...

Al cabo de unos minutos pasa la azafata echándole una mirada a Francia dormido sobre Inglaterra y dedicándole una sonrisilla al inglés que hace que se sonroje y quiera matar a alguien... pero estoicamente le pide un té, una manta y un periódico, sin apenas moverse para no despertarle.

Francia resopla un poco, acurrucándose en el británico y apretándole hacia sí, cuando la azafata vuelve con su misma sonrisilla... y aún más al notarle sonrojado, esté se tensa aún más echándole la manta por encima a Francia con ayuda de ella.

—No es... esto no es lo que parece —miente para la azafata sin siquiera mirarla, acomodándose el té y el periódico.

— ¿A qué se refiere, _monsieur_? —sonríe

—A qué... él... es decir... —se sonroja más—. _Nothing _—le hace un movimiento para que se vaya.

—Muchas felicidades, hacen ustedes una hermosa pareja —sentencia girándose.

—_No! wait!_ —grita nervioso. Francia... se despierta con el grito, abriendo un poco los ojos.

—Qué ocurre, _cher..._ —levanta la cara y le busca los labios en automático.

—Shhh —se vuelve a él y le acaricia un poco para que se vuelva a dormir.

La azafata, que se había detenido por el grito, los observa con una sonrisa, pero Inglaterra no le presta atención hasta que Francia no vuelva a apoyarse con los ojos cerrados. Tarda unos segundos más, pero al final se apoya sobre él con los ojos cerrados, dándole un beso en la barbilla en el camino y otro en el pecho, y para cuando el inglés voltee la azafata ya se habrá ido.

El británico frunce el ceño rabiando un poco al notar que la azafata se ha ido, así que la llama del botón. Vuelve la misma mujer unos instantes después sonriendo igual.

—Disculpe, solo quería decirle que... —aparta la vista incomodándose un poco—. Lo que ocurre es que... mi hermano está un poco mareado y... si no tendría algún chicle —pide nervioso.

— ¿Su... —levanta las cejas, juzgando cuarenta veces más de lo que había juzgado hasta ahora— hermano? Oh.

—_I mean..._ es que... por eso está dormido así... es... mi hermano y se encuentra mal... —trata de excusarse, nervioso al ver su cara.

—Vaya... yo voy a... buscar a ver si tengo alguna pastilla para el mareo —le sonríe nerviosita, mirándolos de arriba a abajo.

Inglaterra se queda en el asiento, nervioso, sin saber si eso ha sido una buena idea o la peor idea sobre la faz de la tierra. Francia se mueve un poco, levantado la cabeza y hundiéndola en el cuello del inglés, que se olvida de la azafata, sonriendo un poquito, tomándose su té y volviéndose a sus pensamientos y su plan para resolver el problema con Estados Unidos y Francia, encogiéndose un poco más para estar más cómodo.

Francia le da un besito en el cuello, sacando la lengua, aun absolutamente dormido, provocándole un escalofrío. Se tensa un poco y le mira de soslayo tomando la manta y tratando de taparle más por si decidiera hacer una de esas mientras pasa alguien.

En las mismas, la mano de Francia repta con seguridad hacia sus regiones vitales. Inglaterra aprieta las piernas y mete la mano con la que sujetaba el té, bajo la manta, para apartar la del francés de ahí con suavidad, rojo como un tomate.

La azafata vuelve con la pastilla y un vaso con agua, sonriendo sospechosamente.

El británico se tensa y saca la mano de debajo de la manta para tomar el vaso que le tiende, sin haber conseguido que le suelte.

—Le traje esta pastilla para el mareo, _monsieur_ —explica mientras Francia suelta un gemidito y vuelve a besarle en el cuello, moviendo los dedos ahí abajo.

El inglés tiene el padre de todos los escalofríos aguantando el tipo tanto como puede, que no es mucho... y con la mano temblorosa toma el vaso de agua, dejándolo al lado de su té.

—_I... thank yooouu..._ —suelta en el tono más normal que puede sin poder evitar que se le module la voz cuando siente que Francia se mueve por ahí debajo... le sonríe de forma forzada. La mujer se sonroja un poco, abriendo los ojos.

—Es... un placer atenderle —suelta sin pensar demasiado en lo que está diciendo, devolviéndole la sonrisa forzada. Francia se ríe un poco por lo bajini.

Inglaterra sigue completamente, COMPLETAMENTE, abochornado, sin atreverse a volver a meter la mano bajo la manta, asintiendo con la cabeza... y cuando le oye reír frunce el ceño. Francia aprovecha la manta para, literalmente, meterle la mano por dentro del pantalón en un suave movimiento.

El inglés abre los ojos como platos y se paraliza todo él, empezando a reaccionar demasiado deprisa por la situación... viendo a la azafata y preguntándose porque no se ha ido.

—Ehm... _thank yu_ —repite lo mejor que puede, temblando.

La mujer, que es francesa claro, mira la zona de la manta y luego sonríe de nuevo, cerrándole un ojo al inglés y girándose, mientras piensa que al cuerno lo que haya dicho, hermanos sus polainas.

El británico la ve irse un poco desconsolado de que todo le salga mal.

—_You're a bloody wanker!_ —le protesta a Francia en un susurro. Él le sonríe dándole un beso en la mejilla sin quitar la mano de ahí.

—Claro que lo soy —se ríe un poco más por lo bajito—. Y tú también.

—¡Estabas despierto y ella! —protesta metiendo la mano bajo la manta otra vez para sacársela de ahí y él se ríe.

— ¿Y qué te pasó? ¡Nada! —le besa el cuello de nuevo sin sacar su mano en lo más mínimo. De hecho, haciendo unos movimientos concretos y específicos y muy bien entrenados, por cierto.

Inglaterra se sonroja aún más, reaccionando desde luego.

—Claro que me pasó, ella me estaba... ¡Me estaba hablando!

—Pues sí, pero tú te portaste muy muy bien y te controlaste —vuelve a hacer el movimiento. Inglaterra suelta un gemidito lo más ahogado que puede.

—Tú no te estas portando bien —le acusa soltando el aire y tratando de resistirse cuando el avión empieza a aterrizar.

—Yo me estoy portando perfectamente bien —aprovecha el sonido del avión aterrizando para terminar de matar al inglés con mano experta.

Él abre la boca contra el asiento, agarrándose fuerte a lo que encuentra y luchando para no gritar... Pero aun sin morirse del todo porque como hoy ya han sido dos veces necesita un poco más de insistencia.

Francia levanta las cejas y le mira mientras el avión es remolcado hasta la puerta. Sonríe.

—Claro, claro, si no eres _Superman _—se desabrocha el cinturón y se mete bajo la manta.

El británico se tensa mucho al ver a todo el mundo empezando a levantarse y a Francia ahí.

—_What are... Super... What!?_

—Vas a tener que bajar así del avión, _cher_ —explica sacando la cabeza y sonriendo.

—_What?_ —Ojos como platos, completamente rojo.

—Eso o con gusto lo terminamos aquí... —repta de nuevo con la mano adentro del pantalón—. Dame un beso, ven... —le insta pegando sus labios a los suyos.

Él le besa muy muy nervioso al notar los suyos pero aun con su tienda de campaña, así que Francia intenta nuevamente... pero el británico se separa tratando de detenerle.

—_Stop! Stop!_ Yo... Se manchara... _STOP!_ —súplica porque además la gente ya está recogiendo los equipajes de mano y viéndole. El de ojos azules se detiene y le mira.

— ¡Es tu culpa! Vamos al baño del aeropuerto... —el cínico todavía le echa la culpa.

— ¡¿Mi culpa!?

—Vale, _non_, es mi culpa... es la tuya por no estar tan dispuesto como pensé —sonríe un poquito y le da un beso en los labios.

Inglaterra se pone de pie y se quita la cazadora para cubrirse, sonrojadísimo e incómodo.

—Baja tú a _Angie, please_ —pide.

Francia baja la guitarra e Inglaterra sale con la cabeza gacha, súper colorado, sin mirar a nadie, CLARAMENTE incómodo, cegándose en la madre que lo parió.

El francés sale tras él, sonriendo y guiñándoles el ojo a las azafatas, muy feliz. Al salir del _finger_ le pone una mano en el hombro

—Vamos al baño y lo resolvemos en un minuto

—Esto... Es... Yo no... No sé de qué... Me hablas. No me pasa nada —miente, histérico.

—_Cher_ —se le acerca por la espalda con la guitarra al hombro—. Yo te causé lo que te pasa —le susurra al oído—. Ahora elige, aquí, en el taxi o en tu casa...

—Noesverdadnomepasanada —responde sin respirar. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Bien. En tu casa entonces.

Inglaterra respira por la nariz muy fuerte, con los ojos abiertos mientras sigue cubriéndose con la cazadora.

—No es un crimen, ¿sabes?

—_Shut up!_ —protesta en la cinta de maletas.

El equipaje de Francia es el PRIMERO en salir porque lo ha solicitado como urgente y ha flasheado su pasaporte diplomático. Lo toma y... ¡Ojo! Tiene la enorme decencia de llevarlo él esta vez.

No es como que Inglaterra tenga las manos libres como para poder hacerlo él. Francia le pasa una mano por detrás de los hombros y le da un beso en la mejilla antes de salir, a lo que reacciona EXAGERADAMENTE.

—Eres muy sensual cuando estás excitado —sentencia Francia, dándose la vuelta hacia la salida.

Inglaterra se sonroja muchísimo más, tratando de cubrirse mejor, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡No estoy excitado! —miente.

—Sólo comento que lo eres mientras lo estás —se ríe bajito caminando a la puerta—. Y no se te ve nada.

—No... No veo que... Sentido tenga comentarlo ahora entonces —sigue a la salida esperando a que sea Francia quien levante la mano para pedir el taxi.

—_London on fireeee, london on fireee_ —canturrea sonriendo, dándole una pequeña colleja en el hombro, en broma, mientras levanta la mano para pedir el taxi.

—¡Idiota! —le da un codacito en las costillas, sonrojándose más y apartando la vista.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh —se detiene un taxi y Francia sube su maleta y la guitarra, sonriendo y riendo aun por el codazo.

Inglaterra se sube primero, sentándose bien, lo más lejos de Francia, con la cazadora lo mejor posible, disimulando su problema EVIDENTE y le da la dirección al taxista.

— ¿Se puede ver el _Big Ben_ desde aquí? —pregunta Francia maligno al conductor.

El inglés quiere golpearse la cabeza contra el cristal.

—Ah... No, pero puedo ir por el centro si quieren, entonces podrán ver todo _Westminster _—propone el conductor—. Aunque es más vuelta que el recorrido que me ha pedido el _gentleman._

—_Non, non..._ tenemos prisa —sonríe—. Sólo explíqueme... ¿es verdad que el _Big Ben_ es tan alto como dicen? —inclina la cabeza y mira a Inglaterra de reojo, que se sonroja y lo fulmina.

Francia se ríe un poco encogiéndose de hombros y pensando que no está diciendo nada TAN malo

—_Oh! Of course it is..._ Aunque ¿sabía que _"Big Ben"_ es el nombre de la campana y no de la torre del reloj? Suenan cuando da la hora en punto —explica el conductor e Inglaterra se quiere morir con que estén hablando de dar las horas.

—Ohh... cada hora en punto —sonríe—. No sabía lo de la campana, debe estar en la punta, ¿verdad? —haciéndose el interesado—, _fantastique!_ Me muero de ganas por visitarlo. ¿Se puede ir a la campana?

—Cada hora exactamente en punto, es el orgullo de esta nación y funciona perfectamente suave... El día que no funcione será un problema, atrae a todo tipo de turistas —sigue el hombre mientras Inglaterra le mira sin poder creerlo—. La verdad es que creo que si se puede subir a visitar, yo no he estado nunca, ¿sabe? Es de esas cosas que viviendo en esta ciudad pues...

—El orgullo de la nación —sonríe absolutamente maligno, mirando al inglés con ojos juguetones—. Y funciona perfectamente bien, eso estoy seguro. Debe ser un absoluto placer admirarlo —sonríe—. Voy a averiguar si puedo visitarlo, quizás pueda estar ahí cuando toquen la hora. Estoy seguro de que suena tan fuerte, pero tan fuerte... que... —mira al británico—. ¿Tú cómo lo dirías, _mon petit chou_?

— ¿Que parece una guillotina rebanando la cabeza de un bocazas? —le amenaza sonriendo como Rusia. Francia se ríe, un poquito acojonado con la cara.

—Nah —responde el taxista—. En realidad se la ha comparado a los cañones de la victoria contra las tropas enemigas.

Francia levanta las cejas y se aguanta una risotada.

—De haber sabido esa analogía te hubiera molestado muchos años antes —se le acerca al inglés susurrando. Él NECESITA matar al taxista.

Francia le da un besito a Inglaterra en los labios intentando tranquilizarle, lo que en realidad agrava los problemas que según él no tiene.

—Me gusta meterte en estos problemas —susurra acomodándose para abrazarle, mirándole desde muy cerca.

—Yo te odio y lo odio... Y no sé de qué me hablas —histericolocoperdido.

Francia se ríe, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos reaccionando al tacto y al olor y a todo.

—Vamos a llegar pronto, venga... —le pasa una mano por el pelo y le besa detrás del oído, dándole muchos problemas para no gemir otra vez.

—Tedetestotedetestotedetesto —protesta hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

Francia sonríe, pasándole una mano por el pelo, muy contento y orgulloso de sus capacidades.

—Yo te quiero —susurra dándole un beso en la cabeza.

— ¡Eres odioso! ¡Y feo! ¡Y malvado! Y eres un demonio maligno y yo debí quemarte en la hoguera —sigue protestando un poco con las manos en sus regiones vitales tratando de calmarse algo. El francés se ríe un poquito, abrazándole más.

—Vas a arrancar al _Big Ben_ si sigues asfixiándolo así, _mon amour_ —susurra.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Es mío y puedo hacer lo que quiera! —replica.

—Pero si es tu orgullo nacional —se burla un poco, poniéndole una mano encima de las manos asfixiantes... Y su roce hace desastres y ya no hablemos de ese tono de hablar.

—_Shut up..._

—Vale, vale... me callo, me callo —le da un beso en la cabeza—. No quiero que termines sin mí— sonríe y el taxi se para—. _Dieu!_ Lo logramos —sonríe.

—_What?_ —levanta un poco la cabeza.

—Estamos en casa.

— ¡Bien! —grita con entusiasmo... y en cuanto se da cuenta se sonroja, Francia se ríe canturreando aun _London on fire_.

Inglaterra saca la cartera pagando mientras dice algo sobre el dinero de verdad y cundo baja se va al maletero bajando la guitarra y la maleta de Francia, y se acerca al porche sin poder cubrirse porque lleva una en cada mano.

Francia le mira el asuntillo como el gato a la crema, caminando de espaldas, haciendo que él se dé media vuelta intentando cubrirse otra vez, sonrojándose al notarlo.

El galo le abraza por la espalda besándole el cuello y le provoca un escalofrío dejando las cosas en el suelo para sacar las llaves.

—Y luego soy yo el pervertido... lo has hecho hoy un par de veces ya, y mira cómo estás —le molesta sin soltarlo.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Esto es tu culpa! si no... —se detiene sonrojándose más al darse cuenta de lo que dice—. No sé de qué me hablas —replica nerviosísimo. El galo se ríe bajito.

—Claro que sabes de qué hablo... y claro que es mi culpa —le besa de nuevo detrás de la oreja.

Inglaterra suelta el aire en un gemidito otra vez, tratando de abrir la puerta lo más rápido posible, demasiado nervioso y tembloroso para hacerlo bien a la primera.

— ¿Vas a abrir la puerta o haremos un espectáculo para tus vecinos? —pregunta poniéndole las manos en el abdomen.

—_Bloody hell!_ —protesta, planteándose abrir la puerta de una patada, tratando de calmarse.

Francia toma la mano del inglés con la suya, dirigiéndola a la cerradura.

—¡No necesito ayuda! —miente nervioso, metiendo por fin la llave.

El galo le abraza del pecho, bajando su mano hasta la orilla del pantalón del inglés, empezando a desabotonárselo. Él reacciona más, apretando las piernas y abriendo la puerta por fin.

Francia sonríe triunfal tomando la maleta y la guitarra de Inglaterra antes de que las tome él, empujando la puerta de la casa.

El británico se sorprende un segundo y se cubre con las dos manos, siguiéndole y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Francia deja las cosas en el suelo adentro y le besa en cuanto la puerta se cierra. Él cierra los ojos y se deja besar contra la puerta, devolviéndose y olvidándose de todo.

Yo creo que el francés lo tiene unos segundos después desnudo, prensado contra la puerta como no le cambie la locación.

No sé si el inglés note mucho más en realidad o puede que en cuanto esté hasta los cojones de la puerta, tome a Francia de las rodillas y le lleve corriendo desnudo hasta el dormitorio... le lance en la cama... y... ehm... (Si algo les tranquiliza saber, Estados Unidos no tiene cámaras esta vez).

* * *

_Y ahí siguen en su infinita... Lo que sea XD ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

Alemania está con un plumero y un mandil quitándole el polvo a todo lo que hay ahí, mientras tararea una canción marcial cuando suena el timbre de su casa y se escucha, desde dentro, la voz de Suiza, que está un poquito histérico pero otro poquito mucho de buenas con Austria por ayer noche, así que está HABLANDO "mesuradamente" con el pianista.

—... y lo más absurdo de todo es que no quieren pagar la módica cantidad que les cobro por guardar su dinero en mi banco! Y mira que es muchísimo menos al impuesto que pagarían en su banco, en su país, si lo tuvieran ahí... y tienen el descaro, _Schweden_ en particular, de considerar altas mis cuotas!

—Ya sabes cómo va esto, todos quieren comprar billetes de cinco con cuatro monedas, si pueden sacarte más, lo harán.

—_Ja,_ no estoy diciendo que no sepa cómo se mueve el mundo. De hecho, en ninguna ocasión me han visto la cara... —mira el reloj—. ¿Qué estará haciendo _Deutschl..._? —se abre la puerta.

—Oh! _Hallo!_ —se hace para atrás para dejarles pasar—. _Schweiz, Österreich._ Pensé que tenías llaves —le mira. Austria mira a Alemania y sonríe.

—Por supuesto que las tengo, pero es una forma de no importunar ninguna actividad —suelta cínico como si no supieran todos que lo que quiere es que le abran la puerta para no tener que hacerlo personalmente.

Alemania le mira sin cambiar la expresión al tiempo que Suiza entra, sonrojado por el atrevimiento de Austria, considerándolo inadecuado.

—No deberías, _Österreich._ ¿Qué tal que _Deutschland _está haciendo alguna actividad que no le permita abrirnos la puerta y tú lo has interrumpido? —indica pensando obviamente en algo del tipo "entrenar en el jardín" o algo en esa línea.

—Es muy poco probable que eso suceda sin que _Italien_ berree alarmando hasta a los pájaros que hay en_ Griechenland_ —suelta tan tranquilo hablando de evidentemente otra cosa, quitándose su abrigo, una vez dentro.

Suiza le ayuda de una manera bastante caballerosa a hacerlo, porque Francia sí le enseñó algo al final del día.

—Agradezco mucho que hayas venido a ayudarme, _Österreich_. Mis opciones eran tú y _Frankreich_ para la comida, pero de acuerdo al último desastre...

—No hay problema con ello —Austria le sonríe a Alemania, que hace una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

—Me tomé la libertad de comprarte los ingredientes que consideré ibas a necesitar y... no sé si necesites algo más —se gira con Suiza—. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos.

—Ehh... yo... yo... bueno —Suiza se sonroja de nuevo y Austria asiente con la cabeza con los ingredientes.

—No le habrás traído obligado, ¿verdad? —Alemania frunce el ceño.

—Ehh... _nein, nein._ Yo —carraspea el suizo defendiéndose— Quería venir de alguna manera.

—_Nein,_ si hubiera traído a alguien obligado, habría traído a la que sabe hacer algo más que fundir cosas —sonríe el moreno yendo por el pasillo hacia la sala.

Suiza se vuelve a poner rojo como tomate y empieza, desde luego, a refunfuñar sobre que él sabe hacer algo más que fundir cosas. Alemania mira su reloj.

—Tengo una media hora antes de tener una junta con la canciller, ¿quieren tomar una cerveza? _Österreich,_ tengo algo importante que comentarte aunque... —mira a Suiza—. No sé si estés interesado en esos asuntos de política exterior —indica.

— Estoy bien, no hay ningún problema con eso, _danke Deutschland_ —Suiza asiente con la cabeza en paz y tranquilidad con Alemania a su alrededor.

—Estupendo, política exterior... intuyo que mi consejo de que preguntaras a _Italien_ sobre mis pesquisas ha dado su fruto —comenta Austria yendo a los armarios de al lado del piano.

Suiza sigue a Austria hasta que nota a donde va y regresa al sillón un poco incómodo. Alemania le invita a sentarse, encaminándose a la cocina.

— _Ja,_ justamente. Hablé con él y recibí una respuesta sorprendente. Denme un minuto —sale para ir por las cervezas porque en esta casa no tenemos Liecthensteins.

El austríaco saca su violín... bueno, el que tiene en casa de Alemania, porque hoy está... mira, yo que sé, porque le apetece y se vuelve a Suiza en el sillón, sonríe un poco y empieza a afinar las cuerdas. Suiza levanta las cejas, sonriendo un poco, porque Suiza hoy está de buen humor. Suspira, relajándose.

Alemania vuelve un minuto más tarde con las cervezas, dándole una a Suiza y poniendo una sobre el piano de Austria... con un posavasos.

El moreno agradece el gesto con una inclinación de cabeza sin dejar de tocar algo ligero... algo de Mozart.

—Asumo que has puesto al tanto a _Schweiz_ de lo que estamos hablando —mira a Suiza que está BABEANDO mientras mira a Austria.

—Más o menos, él estuvo en la cena en casa de _Frankreich_ en la que se hizo más evidente el asunto —responde sin dejar de tocar.

Alemania mira a Suiza, desconectado... luego a Austria y luego entiende. Se sonroja y carraspea, pero el músico sigue a su rollo.

— ¿Has hablado también con _Preussen_?

Suiza sale de su ensimismamiento con el carraspeo

—Eh? Ehh... que... —balbuceante—. Qué es lo que... di... dices _Deutschland_? Me... duele un poco la cabeza y me... —carraspea.

—Hablamos de la posible relación que hay entre_ England_ y _Frankreich _—explica Alemania rápidamente.

—Ohh... —Suiza mira a Austria, sintiendo un poco que está traicionando a su amigo—. _England_ siempre dice que le odia.

—_Ja,_ a mí también me ha costado verlo —explica—. Pero después de hablar con _Italien..._ —deja la frase inconclusa, vacilando un poco.

—Interesante testimonio —comenta Austria para Suiza sin dejar de tocar.

—Y no he hablado con _Preussen._

— ¿Tes... Testimonio? —se gira Suiza mirando a Austria y volviendo a sonreír un poco idiotizado.

—_England_ confía en ti, te habría contado cualquier cosa al respecto —asegura—. ¿Qué es lo que opina _Italien_?

—Pues justo es lo que estoy diciendo, que _England _dice que no pasa nada.

Alemania se mira las manos un poco inseguro y Austria le mira mientras sigue tocando.

—_Italien_ está muy seguro de algo que yo... —vuelve a vacilar y le da un trago a su cerveza—. Algo que no me queda a mí claro.

— ¿Y no le has preguntado cómo es que está tan seguro?

—Parece que le estoy preguntando por qué la pasta le parece buena.

—Hum... —se lo piensa mientras sigue tocando.

—La cosa es que lo que me ha dicho es que… —mira a Austria— _Ja._

—Así que tenemos... —empieza a pasear por el cuarto con el violín en su hombro—. Que _Italien_ está seguro de que _Ja..._ sin prueba alguna y tenemos que _Schweiz_ cuenta con la versión directa de _England_ de que _Nein._

—_Österreich,_ es que no has oído a _Italien._ Dice que no solo se acuestan, sino que están enamorados.

Austria hace una nota anarmónica ante eso, Suiza levanta las cejas impresionado.

— ¿Y... —baja el violín mirando a Suiza—. Qué hay del muchacho?

— ¿D-Del mucha... de qué muchacho?

—_Amerika_ —explica yendo a sentarse en el sillón con ellos—. Tú eres el que dice que _England _te cuenta sobre él.

—_England_ siempre habla de _Amerika _—explica un poco incómodo.

— ¿Qué es lo que habla sobre el muchacho? —pregunta.

—Pues... —se pasa la mano pro el pelo, inseguro, puesto que no es un tema que le guste.

Austria se mantiene a la espera en silencio, mirando a Alemania de tanto en tanto para saber qué piensa él al respecto.

—En... realidad... —carraspea—. Cosas sin importancia. Es... decir, cosas que le incomodan, como que _Amerika_ no tiene demasiada consideración...

—Está bien, _Schweiz..._ voy a hacerte una pregunta delicada que puedes no responder si no quieres, pero necesito que pienses en ello —empieza Austria volviéndose a él.

—No parece ser de lo más considerado, pero no es como que sea el único —le mira de reojo. Alemania les mira absolutamente estoico — ¿Una... pregunta delicada?

— ¿Qué tanto crees que _England _confía en ti? —pregunta directamente porque Austria ya sabe que con ellos hay que ir así. Suiza se incomoda un poquitín, pensándoselo.

—Pues. Yo creo que... bueno, me ha contado ciertas cosas... incómodas. Yo le he contado otras iguales —agrega en un tono más quedito.

— ¿Crees que te contaría algo como lo que _Italien _propone? —vuelve a preguntar.

—No creo que sea capaz de tener una relación además de la que tiene con _Amerika_. Él es un _gentleman._

Austria se vuelve a Alemania.

— ¿Tú qué opinas?

—_England_ no me parece del tipo —sentencia Alemania—. Pero no metería la mano al fuego. Mucho menos por él.

Suiza levanta las cejas de nuevo.

—El caso es que hablando de _Frankreich_, la parte escrupulosa queda un poco en segundo término —comenta Austria—. Pero no lo veo desde un plano tan íntimo como dice _Italien..._ es decir, sí concibo a _Frankreich_ siendo amante de... quien sea, aunque sea de manera clandestina... pero ¿amor?

—_Italien_ parecía estar seguro —explica Alemania. —Seguro muy seguro. Pocas veces le oigo hablar con esa seguridad de un tema que no es recetas de pasta.

Austria se lo piensa.

—Yo te dije algo así hace poco —interrumpe Suiza. Austria le mira.

— ¿Algo así?

—Yo te dije que _Frankreich_ quería a _England._ Que se notaba.

— ¿En qué? —pregunta viéndole sorprendido. El helvético le mira en blanco.

—No lo... Sé.

—Hum... —vuelve a pensárselo Austria.

—Hay algo en _Frankreich_, en cómo le trata, que es distinto a los demás.

—Está además el peligro de _Amerika_ —Alemania carraspea. Austria se vuelve a él levantando las cejas.

—_Ja..._ pero si realmente _Frankreich_ está tan interesado en _England _y él le prefiere, ¿por qué seguir con_ Amerika_ que es un peligro?

—No creo que _Amerika _esté de acuerdo en perder contra _Frankreich._

—No es como que _Amerika_ tenga realmente mucho voto, al final, es _England_ quien decide.

— ¿Tú has tratado con él? Es bastante malcriado y autoritario.

—Hay otro punto... —se lo piensa y Austria le sigue escuchando.

— _England_ pelea todo el tiempo con _Amerika._ Le critica TODO lo que dice. Todo. Desde cómo se viste hasta su presentación.

—Eso no tiene por qué indicar que... —mira a Suiza de reojo.

—_Was?_ —le mira el helvético ahora—. Insinúas que yo...

Austria sonríe lánguidamente, volviéndose a Alemania que le mira sin entender.

— ¡Yo no critico TODO lo que haces! ¡Tú tocas bien el piano!

—_Dankeschön_ —agradece sinceramente y él se sonroja mucho.

—_Verdammt!_ No es... No es que yo... —protesta y luego se cruza de brazos—. Jump!

—Por si hay aun alguna duda al respecto, podrías, _bitte_, nombrar alguna otra cosa que te parezca que haga bien y que no esté relacionada con la música —pide Austria pacientemente. Suiza se sonroja.

—Haces... Otras —carraspea—. Cosas.

— ¿Puedes nombrar una? —insiste.

—Tu letra es muy enchinada—carraspea.

—No estoy seguro de que eso sea un cumplido exactamente, pero demuestra mi teoría al respecto —se vuelve a Alemania.

— ¡Sabes ponerte bien el pañuelo! —sonríe.

—Otra excelente capacidad mía —suelta sarcástico y Alemania levanta una ceja. Suiza suspira con los brazos cruzados.

—Tienes una JODIDA capacidad de control que es estúpidamente envidiable —agrega de mala gana.

—Nada que no pueda conseguirse realmente con un poco de extorsión —se encoge de hombros—. Pero a lo que iba es a que _England..._

—Jo... —Suiza le mira algo dolido porque para él fue un gran cumplido.

—_Ja?_ —pregunta Alemania.

—Podría funcionar así —señala a Suiza—. Con _Amerika..._ y con _Frankreich._

—¡Deja de decirlo así! —protesta Suiza. Alemania lo valora.

—Podría funcionar así con ambos.

—Puesto que si es así con uno, _Amerika_, no veo porque no iba a ser igual con el otro... de esta manera, cuando cualquiera le pregunta sobre _Frankreich_, responde igual que si le preguntas a _Schweiz_ qué siente por mí —sigue tan tranquilo.

—_Österreich!_ —sigue protestando el helvético.

—Eso explicaría que a _Schweiz_ le diga que le odia —deduce Alemania.

—A eso justo es a lo que iba yo —asiente Austria. Alemania mira a Suiza de soslayo y

Austria también, con una sonrisilla caustica.

—_Verdammt!_ ¡Esto es completamente injusto! Y molesto y... —fulmina a Alemania—. ¡Tú eres un imbécil y SÍ te detesto! —continua, dándoles la razón.

—Elo aquí —le señala el moreno.

— ¡Y una mierda! ¡Deja de emboscarme!

—Cálmate, _Schweiz, bitte_ —le mira—. Solo es un ejemplo para entender cómo funciona.

— ¿Por qué no tomas a alguien más de ejemplo? —le fulmina.

—Porque no hay nadie más presente que demuestre la teoría.

—_Deutschland!_ —le señala y Alemania gruñe un poco.

— ¿Crees que _Amerika _lo atacara? —pregunta el alemán a Austria para salir por la tangente.

—_Deustchland_ no tendría problemas en asegurar que concino bien o que soy especialmente hábil manejando a ciertas personas, por ejemplo, y tampoco tendría ningún problema en asegurar que tu manejas bien la economía y eres fuerte... —explica para Suiza y luego se vuelve a Alemania—. Si _Amerika_ es algo sensato, no debería emprender represalias por algo así, es peor.

Suiza bufa insistiendo en un refunfuño que él tampoco tendría problemas en decir que Liechtenstein es una niña adorable y hermosa, perfectamente capaz de cocinar y defenderse sola.

—No hablo de lo iluso que sea el muchacho, hablo de si crees que lo pueda hacer o lo haga —indica Alemania.

—En realidad no es como que le conozca tanto realmente, pero por supuesto, el peligro potencial existe —responde.

—No quiero a _Frankreich _atacado por el chico —indica Alemania con mucha seriedad.

—Ese sería un problema para todos —asegura dándole la razón.

—Si es vedad y tienen algo a espaldas de él, representaría una amenaza bastante importante.

—_England_ juega con fuego... Quizás habría que intervenir y resolver el problema de raíz.

— ¿Resolver el problema de raíz? —levanta las cejas el alemán, puede verse el brillo de la idea de las cámaras de gas al fondo de sus ojos.

—Pues hablar con_ England_ para hacerle entender la amenaza y coaccionarlo a resolverlo —explica.

—Yo creo que no deberían meterse en la vida de los demás—indica Suiza.

—Por supuesto —se vuelve a Suiza—. Pero no queda más remedio cuando la vida de los demás puede traer grandes consecuencias a uno mismo... siempre es mejor tratar de enmendar la situación discretamente a tratar de detener el alud una vez ya está en marcha.

—_England_ es un hombre competente y adulto que sabe manejar las situaciones —explica el suizo irritándose.

—Quizás deberíamos hablar con _England_ y forzarlo a resolverlo antes de que haya una guerra mundial —Alemania le da la razón a Austria.

—No tiene por qué ser de una manera realmente invasiva, es un hombre razonable, sabrá ver el peligro potencial, que seguramente no ha notado y por eso está dejando que esta situación ocurra —sigue Austria dándole un poco la razón a Suiza.

—Va a estar muy avergonzado si hablan de esto con él —susurra el helvético con empatía—. No creo que deban.

—No puedo arriesgar al segundo país más fuerte de mi comunidad por una ridícula historia de amor —sentencia Alemania.

—Por eso creo que la mejor manera de decírselo, sería utilizando a alguien que comprenda su idiosincrasia y pueda evitarle el mal rato en la medida de lo posible —responde Austria. Suiza se cruza de brazos.

—No deberían hablar con él... Insisto.

—Es verdad, deberías hacerlo tú —suelta Austria señalando a Suiza. Alemania levanta las cejas mirándoles.

Suiza mira a Alemania y se lo encuentra mirándolo directamente. Ahí se percata.

—_WAAAAS? NEIN!—_mira a Austria que le mira de vuelta, completamente serio. Alemania le mira igual.

—Es una buena idea, en ti confía —valora el alemán. Suiza les mira a ambos, bastante serio.

—Yo soy un país neutral. Un país muy neutral que no va a meterse en ningún tipo de problemas con _England_, que además es mi amigo.

—Precisamente por eso —asegura—. No vas a decantarlo ni hacia _Frankreich_ ni hacia _Amerika_, solo vas a tratar de evitar un conflicto antes de que se produzca.

—No creo que el que yo hablé con él de algo como esto sirva de algo más que no sea de perder al único amigo que... —carraspea—. Desmejorar mis relaciones con _England_.

Austria le sostiene la mirada y finalmente se vuelve a Alemania.

—Por otro lado, _Deusthcland_, quizás necesitaríamos pruebas más fehacientes que la opinión de _Italien _y una noche de insomnio antes de inmiscuirnos en una situación tan delicada que podría generar un conflicto con _England_ —valora, porque realmente no quiere que Suiza pierda su amistad con Inglaterra.

Alemania carraspea y levanta las cejas al ver el cambio de opinión repentino.

—Veo que tu objetividad se ve opacada —indica mirando a Austria.

—No es una cuestión de opacación, es que ni siquiera estamos seguros de qué sucede y precipitarnos sería contraproducente. Sigo opinando que hay que detener esto antes de que el conflicto sea mayor, pero no demasiado pronto como para generar otro diferente.

—Hace un segundo estabas a favor de hablar con él. ¿Cómo quieres que tengamos más información? —frunce el ceño.

—Por supuesto que lo estaba y lo estoy, pero respeto la postura de _Schweiz_, lo que nos obliga a tomar otra estrategia al no contar con las armas de confianza. Si tú vas a ser quien hable con él, necesitamos estar seguros de qué vas a decirle.

—Va a hablar _Schweiz_, tú lo vas a convencer —le mira.

—Asimismo sería conveniente analizar si no sería mejor hablar con _Frankreich_ como segundo foco del problema.

—Hablar con _France_ quizás fuera algo más fácil —admite Suiza.

—Creo que quiero hablar contigo de esto más tarde _Österreich_.

— ¿Tú crees? Si _Frankreich_ está enamorado, esta situación debe herirle el orgullo y si no lo está, no sé si le importe lo suficiente —valora Austria para Suiza.

—Yo creo que no debemos meternos en la vida de las personas. Esto ya ha pasado antes. Persona enamoradas de otras aun cuando no deberían —se incomoda un poco.

—Repito que no de manera tal que influyera en la seguridad de todos —replica.

—Eso no lo sabes —ojos en blanco—. Vamos a hablar de esto después.

Alemania carraspea de nuevo.

—Quizá debamos analizar esto de una mejor manera. Debo hablar con _Preussen._

xoOXOox

Inglaterra suspira y en cuanto acaba, se abraza a Francia por la espalda como si la vida le fuera en ello o se fuera a levantar y a decir "ha sido estupendo, _chou_, pero _Espagne_ me está esperando" y a largarse... Tiembla un poquito apretando los ojos y la cara contra su espalda.

Francia entrelaza sus dedos con los de una mano de Inglaterra y les echa un poco la colcha encima, sintiendo el abrazo de Inglaterra un poco angustiado. Aprieta la mano y le acaricia un brazo y sonríe.

—Esto es... —levanta la cara intentando mirarle de reojo mientras baja el brazo que no está pegado al colchón y le acaricia una pierna.

El inglés respira calmándose un poco, agradeciendo la colcha sin apartarse de nada. El francés recarga de nuevo la cabeza y se hace bolita.

—_Angleterre_ —susurra.

—_What?_ —pregunta suavemente mientras Francia intenta girar para abrazarle él y verlo a la cara. El británico le suelta un poquito a regañadientes hasta que ve lo que pretende.

El galo le pasa una mano por el pelo y la cara sudada, sonriendo un poquito. Suspira, pensando en tantas cosas que decir, cada una más cursi que la anterior. Traga saliva y dice algo que probablemente no le ha dicho nunca a nadie después del sexo.

—_Merci._

Abre los ojos verdes sorprendido, él sigue mirándole un poco inseguro, mordiéndose el labio porque Francia no suele encontrarse en estas situaciones, a lo que el inglés se le acerca y le besa, abrazándole más.

El francés se relaja un poco, respondiéndole el beso y abrazándole también como si la vida le fuera en ello. Cuando se separa ya se siente mucho más tranquilo.

Francia sigue ahora con la pesadez y angustilla derivada del tiempo. Aun así sonríe un poco y suspira, abriendo los ojos, pasándole de nuevo una mano por el pelo.

— ¿Sabes? —suspira Inglaterra relajándose más.

—_Quoi?_

—Aun no estoy seguro de cómo es que alguien se resiste a un beso —se humedece los labios un poco nerviosito.

—Mmmmm —sonríe—. ¿A un beso de alguien que te gusta? ¿O a un beso mío? —bromea humedeciéndose los labios.

—Jump... no... Necesariamente —se sonroja un poco.

—Necesariamente —le acaricia la mejilla, relajándose un poquito y sonriendo más.

—El caso es que no sé cómo... —suelta con la boca pequeña, apartando la cara.

—Yo tampoco sé cómo lo hacen —admite—. Especialmente cuando lo quieren... La cosa es que no sé para qué quieres resistirte.

—Pues tú me retaste.

—Porque sé que no puedes —le acaricia el pelo—. Gracias a dios —agrega.

—No es cierto —frunce el ceño.

—Yo tampoco puedo, _cher_ —le pasa una mano por la barbilla.

—_Loser _—sonríe de lado.

—Aprendí del mejor —se ríe.

—_Sorry?_ Debes referirte a _Spain_ porque yo he dicho que sí puedo —sonriendo retador/orgullosito.

Sin decir nada más, Francia se le acerca a la comisura de los labios y le da un muy pequeño lametazo. Inglaterra se tensa y se sonroja, abriendo los labios automáticamente.

Francia sonríe y le besa con suavidad, mientras el inglés aprieta los labios y los ojos con fuerza, temblando para tratar de resistirse, aunque el francés no parece muy enterado (así de bien se resiste) porque se separa y sonríe, acercándose a él y abrazándole

—Me gusta que hagas eso.

—_What?_ —abre un ojo muy nervioso con los labios temblándole, el galo le pasa un dedo por los labios.

— ¿Por qué tiemblas? —pregunta en voz alta mirándolo un poco desconsolado—. ¿No te gusta que te lo diga?

— ¿Por qué te gusta que haga eso? ¡Me he resistido! —protesta... _y me he quedado con las ganas_, añade para sí mismo.

—Te repito una vez más, _mon amour_. ¿Para qué quieres resistirte? Suficientes problemas tenemos ya como para que te resistas —le pasa una mano por el pelo, la mandíbula, el cuello y el pecho, provocándole un escalofrió al tacto.

—Porque me has retado, te repito.

— ¿Y después de lo que acabamos de hacer no te parece a ti que yo he ganado? —sonríe.

—_Of course not!_ ¡Yo acabo de resistirme! —replica.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo hiciste un fatal intento de apretar los labios?

—¡No fue fatal! Tú ni siquiera puedes —levanta la barbilla. Los ojos azules le observan con cara de "ya, claro".

—Inténtalo.

—No, tú mismo lo has dicho —traga saliva y aparta la vista temiendo que en realidad sí pueda.

—Yo lo que no puedo... es obligarme a hacerlo —sonríe un poco—. No puedo querer resistirme, ¿entiendes lo que digo? —le acaricia la cara y el pelo, la mejilla, la oreja y todo lo acariciarle mientras habla.

—Jugar así no es divertido —protesta sonrojándose sin mirarle. Francia se ríe con fuerza, acercándose a él y besándole en los labios. Esta vez sí responde porque antes se ha quedado con las ganas y seguía con ellas.

—Tengo una pregunta, _Angleterre..._ —susurra en cuanto se separan.

—En definitiva, eres terrible poniendo retos —sentencia sonriente.

—Joder... déjame en paz —le da un golpe en el hombro "molesto" con la misma sonrisa de idiota e Inglaterra se ríe.

—Pero que malhabladooo, habrá que lavarle la boca con jabón a la rana malhablada —se burla tocándole la punta de la nariz con un dedo y luego resiguiendo sus labios.

—Si soy algo malhablado, _mon amour_, es por tu culpa —sonríe abriendo un poco la boca y metiéndose el dedo de Inglaterra, que abre los labios mirando su dedo, olvidándose un poco del mundo.

Francia le pasa la lengua por la punta del dedo y sonríe, el inglés aguanta el aire y luego lo suelta sonrojándose con expresión lasciva.

— n —suelta con una sonrisa. Los ojos verdes parpadean saliendo de su ensimismamiento, sonrojándose un poco más y mirándole a los ojos.

—_What?_

Francia se saca un poco el dedo de la boca y le lame la punta con esa... manera tan... ejem... suya...

—Que yo no soy el único pervertido —susurra cerrándole un ojo y mirándolo a los ojos, él aparta el dedo sonrojándose aún más.

—¡No sé por qué dices eso!

—Porque es cierto —se ríe.

—Pues no debes ser el único del mundo, imagino —protesta.

—Claro que no, tú eres otro —le pica en el pecho.

—_Of course not!_ —sigue sonrojado.

—_Mon petit chou..._ —canturrea.

— ¿C-Cuál era la pregunta? —vacila cambiando de tema.

— ¿Qué te pasaba en el avión? —le hace dibujos en el estómago... _random._

—_Nothing _—se gira para quedar de cara al techo.

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo y dadas las experiencias recientes me preocupa —se le acuesta en el pecho.

—No debería —le mira.

—Estás igual que yo, ¿verdad? —sonríe un poco.

—También yo he aprendido de las experiencias recientes —añade y le mira sonriendo de lado en silencio—. _Of course not._

—Claro que sí —sonríe un poco mirándole la cara.

—No... Yo soy mucho más elegante y listo que tú.

—Elegante... —sonríe mucho más—. Permíteme me río, _Mister _Rombos.

—Lo de los rombos es una manía tuya, a todos los demás les gustan.

—JA! —le abraza, acariciándole el pecho.

—Jump —protesta con la sonrisilla—. Solo por eso me llevaré solo ropa de rombos

—Creo que entonces tendré que sobornar a alguien para que pierda de una buena vez tu maleta —le sonríe—. Incluidos esos calcetines color caca de bebe con rombos.

— ¡No serías capaz! —un poco en pánico.

—Claro que lo sería, _mon amour..._ Esos calcetines son HORRENDOS —se ríe.

—No lo son... Y si tú me pierdes la maleta te juro que me compro otros iguales y me los pongo desemparejados con unos verdes —le amenaza sonriendo.

— ¡No serías capaz! —en panicote, sentándose un poco.

—Oh, _of course_ lo sería —sigue, acercando su cara a él, retándole.

—_Non, Angleterre..._ Los calcetines desemparejados es de las peores cosas que puede hacer la humanidad —muy, muy en serio.

Inglaterra sonríe, pasándole una mano por el pelo, acariciándole la cara. Él le sigue el movimiento

—_Non, Non,_ hablo muy en serio... ¡Es un crimen! —sonríe un poco.

—Un criiimen —se burla.

—¡Lo es! —le pica la panza y él se ríe intentando detenerle—. Con los calcetines no se juega— pica en tres lugares distintos.

El británico intenta detenerlo mientras sigue riéndose, porque le hace cosquillas, intentando defenderse.

—_Stoop!_ —grita no muy en serio.

— ¡Solo si prometes nunca ponerte los calcetines desemparejados! —sigue riendo también.

—¡Nooo! —sigue riéndose, intentando devolvérsela mientras se ríe.

—¡Prometelooooo! —vuelve a ordenar, riéndose de las caras de Inglaterra

—¡Noo! —le obliga a tumbarse, muerto de risa, cayéndose encima suyo.

Francia queda aprisionado entre Inglaterra y el colchón, riendo también y acercándose para besarlo mientras el inglés sigue riéndose sobre él sin darse cuenta del todo. Cuando lo hace se calla y se sonroja.

El francés se separa solo unos instantes después, mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa. Él le mira también nerviosito.

—Estabas mucho más tranquilo en _Paris_, devolviéndome los besos sin sonrojarte tanto —le pasa una mano por el pelo. Inglaterra aparta la vista y se muerde el labio—. _S'il vous plait, Angleterre..._ dime ¿qué tienes? —le mira un poco consternado—. No puedo hacer nada si no me dices qué es.

—No tienes que hacer nada —se apoya en su pecho. Francia le abraza en automático, acariciándole la espalda.

—Eso dices tú, según tú nunca nadie tiene que hacer nada —susurra, pero vuelve a suspirar, rindiéndose.

Inglaterra hunde más la cara en su cuello, apretando los ojos y Francia le pasa una mano por la espalda, mordiéndose el labio y mirándole de reojo, imaginándose toda una variedad de cosas idiotas y no tan idiotas.

El británico respira con dificultades, sollozando un poco y mordiéndole el cuello suavemente. Los ojos azules se cierran.

—_Angleteeerre..._ —aprieta los ojos mordiéndose el labio y abrazándole con más fuerza—. ¿Qué coño vas a hacer esta vez? —susurra temiendo lo peor—. No quiero.

—_Franceee_ —protesta frotando los ojos contra su hombro y el galo solloza un poco él esta vez, sintiendo de nuevo que una vez más se le escapa de las manos sin que pueda hacer nada.

El inglés sigue temblando, apretándose más contra él.

—No importa lo que pase, _cher..._no importa lo que hagas, no va a funcionar. Lo siento, no quiero que funcione. Me siento demasiado bien —sigue, acariciándole la cabeza—. Aunque tú no pienses lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué no colaboras nunca? —pregunta con la voz quebrada.

— ¡Porque eres muy importante! —traga saliva.

—Pero... _Bloody hell_ —le aprieta más y él le aprieta también.

—De verdad... —echa el aire por la boca porque a estas alturas ya es un desastre de mocos y lágrimas y demás—. ¿De... de verdad querrías que funcionara? —pregunta en un hilillo de voz quebrada, casi dejando de respirar, con el corazón desbocado.

Inglaterra solloza sin contestar y Francia recarga su boca en su frente, llorando un poco más, en silencio, tomando eso más o menos como lo tomó el día que le dijo que se iba a olvidar de él.

—Creo que... Tenemos que vestirnos —suelta con un ESFUERZO.

—No quiero —susurra abrazándole más—. No me voy a mover de aquí ni te voy a soltar a menos que me digas qué coño planeas y por qué estás actuando como si esto fuera una despedida.

El británico se deja caer sin fuerzas ni ganas en absoluto, acurrucándose encima suyo, desconsolado. El galo le acaricia la espalda.

—Esto no es justo, _mon amour..._ —susurra—. Yo no estoy todo el tiempo boicoteando esto —agrega mientras el inglés sigue sollozando muy fuerte, en posición fetal—. Ya lo sé, ya sé que es una mierda —le acaricia la espalda—, sólo... ¡dime qué piensas! Dime que hago para ayudarte.

—Yo... —se sorbe los mocos—. Yo solo intento hacer lo correcto, solo intento hacer lo mejor para todos con el menor daño posible... —aprieta los ojos, moviéndose en una rabieta—. Ni siquiera es lo que yo quiero, es lo _bloody_ adecuado ¿crees que pelear contra mí es duro? _bloody hell!_ ¡Prueba a pelear además contra ti mismo! —grita soltando la adrenalina.

Francia se muerde el labio sin saber qué decir e Inglaterra sigue temblando recogido sobre sí mismo. El francés le abraza un poco más, haciéndole cariños en la espalda.

—_Mon petit lapin_. Yo sé que... _Pardon_ —le besa la nuca—. Todo esto es mi culpa.

El inglés sigue respirando entrecortadamente, escuchándole.

—Pero no podemos cambiar el pasado, _mon ami..._

El británico tiembla y solloza otra vez.

—Quieres... —traga saliva—. _Angleterre..._ quieres que…

Aprieta los ojos verdes, cubriéndoselos con las manos, imaginando lo que le va a preguntar y odiándole por hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres que dejemos esto? —susurra con la voz entrecortada, en un real susurro.

Inglaterra vuelve a sollozar, pero con rabia esta vez, esperando esa _bloody_ pregunta, haciéndose más bolita porque sabe que DEBE responder "sí" pero NO QUIERE responder "sí" y aunque todo sea su culpa por meterse a sí mismo en este lio cuando estaba perfecto con Estados Unidos, es cruel que Francia recargue sobre él TODA la responsabilidad que hacer lo que debe.

—No quiero hacerlo, de verdad no quiero —solloza Francia.

El inglés suspira tomando fuerzas, limpiándose los ojos y tratando de recuperar la compostura... relajando su cuerpo e incorporándose. Francia lo mira con horror.

—Basta de lloriqueos —le riñe, secándose los ojos lo más serio que puede—. Tenemos que irnos

El francés se muerde el labio y extiende una mano para que se la tome. El británico parpadea un momento, vacilando y finalmente lo hace.

—Voy a hacer como que nunca te hice esa pregunta y vamos hacer como que no la ignoraste—susurra.

—No tengo ningún plan —miente apretando los ojos para tomar más fuerzas y tirando de él para levantarle.

— ¿Entonces? —abre los ojos como platos.

—No voy a hacer nada, no hay nada, te lo he dicho varias veces —sigue serio.

— ¿Entonces qué pasa? —pregunta con voz suave, un poco desconsolado.

— ¿Qué es lo que notas raro? —sonríe de manera forzadilla y se sonroja un poco.

—A ti. Estás más nerviosito y más... no lo sé —sonríe un poco.

—_I... It's..._ —se pasa una mano por el pelo y aparta la vista, vuelve a suspirar dándose fuerzas—. _It's stupid._

—No importa —le toma de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle.

Cierra los ojos verdes y frunce el ceño, sonrojándose un poco más, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es... es que es muy estúpido y te... vas a reír de mí y...

—No voy a reírme de ti —susurra.

—Yo... solo... —abre los ojos un poco con la mirada perdida en la cama—. Me di... cuenta de algo.

— ¿De qué? —frunce el ceño y él se sonroja mucho más sin contestar—. _Angleterre?_

—_W-What?_ —pregunta sin mirarle.

— ¿De qué te diste cuenta?

Inglaterra se aparta sonrojando aun, temblando un poco, toma la colcha y como si nada se mete debajo, cubriéndose con ella como si fuera la manta que usa para esconderse en el armario. Francia sonríe un poco y se sienta junto a él.

— ¿De qué te diste cuenta?

—De que estabas aquí —susurra dentro de la colcha.

— ¿Aquí contigo? —pregunta con suavidad.

La colcha se mueve como si Inglaterra asintiera debajo.

—Aquí... Aquí te refieres a... ¿querer estar contigo? —pregunta no muy seguro.

Vacila un momento y asiente de nuevo más suavemente. Francia le busca la cara, intentando quitarle la colcha pero él se agarra de la colcha para cubrirse desesperadamente.

— ¿Te soy sincero? Yo estoy sorprendido también... y... No sé cómo no pasó antes —explica—. Me alegro de estar aquí y ahora mismo no hay otro lugar en donde quisiera estar —agrega.

Se queda quieto escuchándole unos instantes y saca la cara tímidamente para mirarle al final. Francia le mira, sonriendo un poquitín, increíblemente relajado. Inglaterra sonríe un poquito sintiéndose mejor.

— ¿Hay que irnos, decías? —se acerca y le da un beso en la cabeza.

—Tengo que hacer la maleta —se cubre aun con la colcha, sacando la cabeza y sentándose en la cama.

—Yo te la hago.

— _No,_ _thank you_ —sentencia.

—_Pourquoiiiii?_ —le mira desconsoladito—. Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar ALGO decente.

—Porque tú... —sonríe un poquito—. Seguro pondrías... seguro te olvidarías de la mitad de la ropa expresamente y me harías ir sin ropa interior o cosas de esas.

—No sé si haría eso para que alguien más lo disfrutara —responde con la boca pequeña de manera tal que NO le oiga y carraspea—. Es muy probable, _mon amour_, pero ¿y si me comprometo a ponerte ropa interior? —sonrisilla.

—Jump... —se lo piensa—. Yo tendría que verlo. No me fío de ti solo.

—Nunca vas a tener una maleta tan bien hecha y combinada... Venga —se levanta y encamina al closet, sonriendo.

Inglaterra le mira aun sentado en la cama y se le pierde la vista en la espalda de Francia y... ese lugar en donde pierde su nombre casto. Él le mira por encima del hombro y sonríe, y cuando le pilla el inglés se sonroja al notar su mirada, apartando la cara.

—Pero deberías vestirte primero.

—Nah... ¿Para qué? Así quizás pueda meter unos calzoncillos divertidos sin que lo notes —abre las puertas.

—_France!_ —protesta.

—Debes haber guardado ALGO de lo que te he regalado —riendo.

—Están en la otra puerta —se lleva las manos a la cara, mirándole por entre los dedos.

— ¿Esta? —se ríe girándose y abriéndola—. Ja! Lo has guardado.

—_Yes... shut up!_ ¡No es por lo que tú piensas! —aprieta los ojos entre sus dedos.

— ¿Entonces?

—Yo... no... Iba a tirarlo... es decir... es... bueno...

—Pudiste haberlo regalado. Es ropa buena —se ríe burlón.

— ¡No iba a deshacerme de ello! ¡No me deshago de mis cosas! —protesta.

—No te deshaces de NADA —sonríe y empieza a sacar unos trajes del closet y unos suéteres LISOS.

Los ojos verdes le miran dejarlos en la cama, perdiéndose un poco con el movimiento de Francia en general, que se gira de nuevo al closet, "ignorándolo".

—Camisas buenas ¿Dónde hay?

Inglaterra en su mundo. Francia sonríe un poco más y saca unas del closet, procurando moverse lo más naturalmente posible. Sacando cosas y más cosas.

—Bien. Voy a hacer lo que pueda con lo que hay.

—Eso no me gusta —protesta volviendo en si al cabo de un rato sin saber ni siquiera de qué habla, solo porque hace mucho rato que no se queja.

— ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? —pregunta sabiendo bien que no es nada.

—Ehm... —parpadea y mira a las prendas de su al rededor por encima de la cama.

—No te inventes una, _rosbif_, solo porque no sabes, porque estas distraído.

—No estoy distraído, me refiero a eso... no... No hay nada de rombos, he prometido llevar todo lo que tengo con rombos —replica frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose de nuevo.

Francia se gira al closet y toma de ahí, sin rebuscar, su suéter favorito de rombos.

—Ahí tienes.

En cuanto se da la vuelta, Inglaterra vuelve a perderse... y se cubre la cara con las manos.

—_Quoi?_ ¡Tiene rombos! —sin entender.

—_W-What?_ —se sonroja con la cara en las manos sin mirarle.

— ¡Pues este suéter!

Abre los dedos y un ojo verde para mirar entre ellos y debe ver los rombos únicamente que Francia tiene extendidos frente a él.

—Ahm... _yes... OK_ —acepta, el francés le toma de los brazos para quitarle las manos de los ojos.

—Te distraigo.

Inglaterra parpadea y le mira a la cara.

—Lo hago, te gusto —sonríe. Él se sonroja mucho más y un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

— ¡NO ES VERDAD! —chilla.

—Sí que lo es —sonríe.

—_O-OF COURSE NOT! _—intentando conseguir seguridad, sin dejar de estar sonrojado.

—No es un pecado, ¿sabes? —le acaricia la cara.

—_But... but... you..._ vístete, _bloody hell!_ —ordena apretando los ojos, temblado un poco.

—Nah! Es más divertido así —va hasta el closet y se pone a buscar... Zapatos. Inglaterra se mete bajo la colcha echándosela por la cabeza, dispuesto a no ver nada más y pensando que luego ya lo ordenará todo.

Francia se ríe un poco y termina de sacar zapatos y cinturones.

—Ya está todo, ahora tú lo guardas en la maleta, ¿qué tal?

El británico saca una mano y hace un gesto vago de asentimiento y desinterés sin ver nada.

—Como te vea algo que yo no haya sacado... —apunta con un dedo.

—No has elegido la ropa interior... la elegiré yo mismo y me pondré los calcetines disparejos a propósito solo que para provocarte pesadillas ¡y tú no podrás hacer nada! — suelta riéndose medio maligno desde debajo de la manta aun. Francia se le acuesta sobre la cobija.

—No lo harás.

—Eeeh! —protesta moviéndose desde abajo, tratando de tirarle de encima suyo.

—Y no puse ropa interior a propósito —se ríe.

— ¡Ni te creas que voy a ir sin ropa interior, _Frog_! ¡Solo cuando llevo el _kilt_!

—Y nunca te lo has puesto para mí, ni me lo recuerdes.

Inglaterra traga saliva desde debajo de la colcha callándose. Francia sabe que dijo algo mal de nuevo y deja de moverse.

En realidad se ha acordado de Estados Unidos, por supuesto, y ha pensado que bueno, de hecho ahora tiene que vestirse... y luego ha pensado que igual va a ver al niño que va a pensar que lo que quiere... es marcha con él... que no la quiera pero...

Francia le sale de encima.

—Voy a vestirme y a hablar a _Espagne_.

—Ehm... _wait!_ —pide a la desesperada. Él se mantiene sentado en el borde de la cama.

—_Quoi?_

—_I...—_saca las manos y se las pone en las caderas, aun con el resto de todo él bajo la colcha, los ojos azules miran las manos.

—_Oui?_

No contesta pero no se las quita y se sonroja bajo la colcha aunque Francia no le vea, lo que hace él es poner las suyas sobre las de Inglaterra, que da un saltito, tensándose, pero no las quita.

—_I... I can..._

—_Quoi?_

—_Wear a Kilt... __Now_ —susurra prácticamente, temblando un poco. Francia levanta las cejas y se sonroja, valorando si es capaz... por cuarta vez y hoy América va a acabar muy frustrado por lo que veo.

—No me tientes, _mon amour_ —le destapa y le mira flipando un poco. Él se sonroja muchísimo.

—Porque... _Well, ir a Berlin... Angela Merkel..._ T-Todos los germánicos y el G8 y... Podría... Es decir, no por ti, es porque podría considerarse necesario ir de gala —busca cualquier excusa por haberlo propuesto.

—Creo que es importantísimo y necesario por completo.

—Ehm... —se sonroja otra vez, apartando la vista—. Ehm... _O-OK..._ —vacila muy nervioso, le suelta y vuelve a taparse con la colcha mientras Francia le mira aun sin creerlo.

— ¿Vas a ponértela... ahora?

—Tienes que salir del cuarto —pide desde debajo de la colcha sin poder creer que vaya a volver a hacer esto.

—Oh... ¿en serio?

— ¡Tienes que salir igual, no voy a vestirme contigo aquí!

— ¿Por qué no? —le mira desconsolado el muy chantajista.

—¡Por que no! Es... Indecoroso y tú eres un degenerado y...

—No es indecoroso... ¡y no soy un degenerado!

—En cualquier caso, ¿no tenías que llamar a _Spain_ o no sé qué? Pues largo —se da la vuelta bajo la colcha y hace presión con el pie contra su muslo para que salga de la cama. Francia sonríe y se levanta.

—Voy a hablar con _Espagne _y... —le mira de reojo—. Ahora nos vemos. No sé si sea la mejor idea llegar a _Berlin _con _kilt_, pero no tengo inconveniente alguno en verte con él antes de que nos vayamos —sonríe.

— ¡Claro que voy a llegar a _Berlin_ en _Kilt_! ¡Para eso voy a ponérmelo! —protesta sacando la cabeza para mirarle. Francia le mira y se ríe un poco.

—Bien —sale de la habitación tomando sus pantalones del suelo. Inglaterra se queda en la cama mirándole salir y luego se lleva las manos a la cara y se esconde bajo la colcha con los ojos muy abiertos diciendo "porlareinaporlareinaporlareina".

Francia sonríe sacando el teléfono de sus pantalones y tras un suspiro y con cara de felicidad, se va al salón y marca el teléfono de España.

¿Cómo... Cómo demonios ha podido no acceder... PROPONER ÉL ir en _bloody Kilt_?! Ya no solo lo que pasara cuando América le vea... _How in the hell_ va a llegar a _Berlin_?! No es como que este muy necesitado como para tener que excitarse por todo, pero sin la sujeción adecuada y con Francia acariciándole y hablándole y moviéndose y existiendo en general a su alrededor... Lloriquea un poco con la cara hundida en el colchón.

Nadie le contesta a Francia a la primera, así que vuelve a intentar, yendo a la cocina y empezando a buscar algo que comer.

* * *

_Si es que te metes en unos líos tu solo, Inglaterra... ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	5. Chapter 5

Al otro lado de la línea se oye un montón de ruido, una risa estruendosa y ruidos de cosas rompiéndose... La voz de un increíblemente borracho Prusia responde al teléfono.

—_Rrromno..._ Como no dejes... Y mira que te lo... Mmmgo muuu enserrrio Rrmno... Como no dejes en paaaaz... Si me oyes en paaaaaaAAAaaAAz... A mi AMIGOOOO! —se parte de risa. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco.

—Oh, mira, ¿qué tal estás _Prusse_? ¡Se han ido de juerga sin mí! Eso es una tragedia —agrega en el mismo tono entretenido.

—_Romanoooooooooooo _teguiero te adoro y te amo mucho como la trucha al truchoooooooooooo —grita España al teléfono.

—_Je suis la France_ —responde riéndose—. Dime algo que no sepa, _cher._

—_Fggans?_ —pregunta, tratando de imitar su acento... Se oye un golpe sordo—. Ohdiosmio! _Prusiaaaa _—se echa a reír incontrolablemente y se oye a Prusia riéndose también.

Francia levanta una ceja sin entender nada, pero sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo es que no me esperaron para irse de juerga?

— ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Muchochacho! ¿Estás bieeeen? —pregunta España sin hacer mucho caso—. _Francia,_ tiooo ¡tienes que venir!

—Dime que estás en _Berlin, mon ami,_ y puede que te perdone que no me hayan esperado —sonríe.

—No le digas a _Romanito_ ni a _Alemania_ ni a _Hungría..._ Ni a _Francia_ porque cuando se entere querrá matarnos —se ríe.

— ¿Por qué es que querría matarles? —pregunta Francia levantando las cejas. España se queda callado escuchando.

—Y no le digas a _América_ tampoco —se ríe—. pero a ti puedo decirte porque tú eres de la manada —Prusia grita "mamada" muy fuerte de fondo, haciéndose un lío y ambos se descojonan.

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a decirme? —picado de la curiosidad, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Hemos subido a la esferaaaaaaaa! —grita.

— ¿A... la esfera?

España se descojona y Prusia le quita el teléfono.

—¡No vengas a buscarnos! ¡Ya no estamos aquí! ¡Estamos en otro sitio que no es este pero que no sé cuál es!

—Es decir, no voy a encontrarlos al rato, que es lo que quería —suspira—. _Prusse..._ pásame a _Espagne, s'il vous plait._

—Eh! ¡Tú no eres _Römer_! —se queja.

—_Non, je suis la France, mon ami _—un poquitín crispado—. Jo... _Prusse!_ Están totalmente borrachos y en un rato más no van a tener IDEA de dónde están, ¿cómo voy a encontrarles? —pregunta aunque sabe de antemano que es una pregunta absurda.

—Déjame a mí que tú estás muy borracho —protesta España quitándole el teléfono.

—Tú estás igual de borracho —se queja Francia.

—_Franciaaaaaaa _—se ríe España—. Eres mi mejor amigo, tío, te quiero mucho.

—_Oui,_ yo también te quiero pero... jo! —protesta un poco, aunque sonríe—. ¿Dónde van a estar? —pregunta de nuevo de manera inútil.

—¡Y quiero a _Prusia _y quiero a _Canadá_ y quiero a _Romanito _más que a nada en el mundo! ¡Tíooo! Vente con nosotros, ¡estamos en _Berlin_ y te lo estás perdiendo! ¿Dónde estás?

—En _Londres_ —responde con sinceridad, olvidando que quizás no debería decirlo...

—¡Tíoo! Deja al cejas peludas y venteeee —sigue España—. ¡O vamos nosotros! ¡Vámonos a _Londreees_!

—_Non. NON! Espagne..._ voy para allá.

—Eh... Eh?—vacila España.

—Voy a _Berlin_ en la tarde. Ni siquiera tiene caso hablar contigo en este estado... procura no perder el teléfono, ¿bien? _Romanito _puede llamarte.

—_Romanito..._ ¿Tú crees que me quiere? Yo le quiero mucho —voz de enajenado.

—_Oui,_ yo creo que se quieren los dos. Por favor no se maten y... —levanta las cejas cayendo en la cuenta—. ¿Quieres mucho a _Canada_?

—?mmmm —sonrisita de idiota—. ¡Sí, quiero a todos! ¿A que sí, muchuchacho?

—Gracias por el cumplido —responde pensando que habla con él, sonriendo.

— ¡Toma! ¡Habla con él! —grita España y Francia debe oír a alguien vomitar y a Prusia gritando "pota! Pota! Pota! Pota!".

Francia cuelga y suspira, pensando que esto no estaba necesariamente entre sus planes, y que... quizás sea una mejor idea ir a cenar con Canadá y hablar de Liechtenstein o de algo.

Inglaterra sigue en el cuarto acabando de meterlo todo en la maleta... Añadiendo unas cuantas cosas más de las que ha elegido Francia... Por si acaso. Está completamente vestido con su kilt rojo y azul, una chaqueta azul sobre su camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Lleva sonrojado desde que ha sacado el kilt del cajón y planteándose quitárselo desde que se lo ha puesto... Tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que esto es realmente por el G8. _Of course, _va vestido de la manera absolutamente tradicional.

El galo encuentra por ahí una botella de vino y la destapa, sacando sus cigarrillos y yendo a la sala con ella y una copa. Se sienta en el sillón a fumar y a esperarle, completamente desnudo, desde luego.

El británico sigue a su rollo tratando de convencerse de que obviamente no hay nada pervertido en vestir un kilt, es una prenda de Caballero muy elegante y no hay nada de raro en llevarlo, acabando de cerrar la maleta extra que se lleva con cosas que el francés no ha elegido. El muy idiota sonríe al darse cuenta de que Francia sigue ahí y le ha acompañado y le va a acompañar a _Berlin_ y no quiere asesinarlo... Y le ha dicho que le gusta muchas veces... Mientras baja las escaleras con las bolsas en las manos, tarareando _La Vie en rose _sin darse cuenta, hasta que baja al salón y se calla, dejando las bolsas en la puerta... Sonríe maligno, se acerca a Francia sigilosamente por la espalda y le muerde la oreja suavemente, sin darse cuenta que está desnudo.

Francia, como sieeeeeempre, pega un saltito, tirándose un poquitín de vino encima y subiendo una mano en automático al pelo de Inglaterra. Sonríe al notar que realmente es él, mientras este sigue mordiéndole un poquito, suavemente, y luego se separa sonriente en la parte de atrás del sillón.

—_Come on,_ ya he llamado al taxi.

—Ohh... _non, non, non_ —Francia se levanta sin soltarle el pelo.

—_Non?_ Como que... —se queda callado al verlo desnudo—. ¡Pero si no te has vestido!

Francia al fin se gira a mirarle y levanta las cejas, sorprendido al verle el dichoso kilt puesto. Sonríe con un corazón en cada ojo mientras un delgado, muy delgado hilo de sangre sale por su nariz.

—_Oh la la!_

E Inglaterra se sonroja... No se sonroja, no, SE SONROJA a juego con su corbata. En menos de dos segundos, Francia está de pie junto a Inglaterra besándole y su mano está reptando lentamente por su pierna. El británico parpadea paralizado sin saber cómo han llegado a eso tan deprisa.

—Mphf! —protesta al notar la mano, intentando detenerla, pero todos opinamos que va a necesitar mucho más que un mphf! para detener la mano de Francia que sigue su camino. Si no esa, la otra.

El inglés le toma la otra mano también (pero no se separa del beso, eso no, el muy cabroncete) Francia sí se despega, medio mareado, mirándolo con bastante más ansia que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Es que tenemos que irnos —agobio.

— ¿Y eso qué _merde _importa? —le busca los labios de nuevo, porque Francia es bastante incontrolable si le prendes la flama de la fantasía sexual de hace un par de cientos de años o más.

—Mmmphfs! —vuelve a soltar cerrando los ojos con el beso y soltando un poco la fuerza con la que le sujeta.

Francia gira un poco la mano para empezar a subir, no de frente, sino por detrás, hasta su culo. Cierra los ojos y se separa, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y soltando un sonido que creo que todos imaginamos.

Inglaterra da un respingo al notar la mano allí, sonrojándose otra vez completamente.

—_Merde..._ esto es absurdamente erótico... —susurra Francia haciendo que Inglaterra se gire hacia la pared mientras piensa que algo se le va a caer como lo sigan haciendo con esta frecuencia.

—_France... No... Please... _—suplica agobiado.

Él... tiene que hacer un GRAN esfuerzo para detenerse.

—Hace... No hace ni una hora... —traga saliva—. Y tenemos que irnos.

El francés se detiene sin dejar de abrazarlo y tocarlo, pero sin moverse, aprisionándolo contra la pared. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos, porque una cosa es decirle para y otra es apartarle.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que dices? —susurra buscándole la mirada.

—En... En el avión... Te lo prometo, en el avión... _Please _—pide.

El galo suspira y, haciendo de nuevo un esfuerzo enorme, termina por apartarse, bastante incómodo y temblando un poco, apretando los ojos. Se limpia la nariz. El británico suspira pensando que como alguien le diga que han llegado tarde los va a matar por obligarles a pararle, pero luego piensa que la espera puede hacer que las ansias suban un poco y sea más fácil.

—Debimos hacer esto antes o en otra ocasión —masculla entre dientes—. Pero el avión siempre es tentador —sonríe un poco sin abrir los ojos.

—Quizás... Podamos hacerlo en otra ocasión —valora agobiado, acercándosele.

—Ese estúpido _Kilt,_ lleva toda la vida tentándome —suspira otra vez—. Te ves tan bien, tan... masculino —le mira a los ojos, no sin antes pasarle la vista de pies a cabeza.

Inglaterra se sonroja y él le pasa una mano por el pelo, acercándosele también sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—Si hablo de hacerlo en otra ocasión... ¿me lo prometes?

El británico asiente con la cabeza como si acaso tuviera alguna otra opción, con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Pase lo que pase? —cambia un poco el tono a uno más ansioso y agobiado, tomándolo de la barbilla y abrazándolo de la cintura. Él parpadea y le mira.

— ¿Pase lo que... pase?

Los ojos azules le miran desconsolados, temblando un poco.

—Pase lo que... Pase —repite firmemente.

El francés se relaja visiblemente, mordiéndose el labio, aun temblando un poquitín.

—Bien —cierra los ojos y sonríe, pegando su frente con la de Inglaterra—. Si no planeas hacerlo en el avión, más te vale que te lo quites... porque si lo traes puesto NO voy a poder quitarte las manos de encima —susurra.

—_I'm sorry,_ ha sido una pésima idea —se sonroja.

—Oh no, _cher_ —suelta una risotada—. Me has prometido tener sexo conmigo pase lo que pase, esa es toda una garantía de vida —sonríe de lado.

—_What?_ Yo... Es decir... Yo... —histericolocoperdido y suena el timbre de que ha llegado el taxista.

—Además me has dado una imagen perfecta para las noches de soledad —sonríe más, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Inglaterra pone cara de horror... Pero sonrojado, mira a la puerta y luego a Francia que sigue desnudo.

—Tienes que vestirte.

—Tú tienes que quitarte —se agacha un poco y vuelve a meterle la mano a Inglaterra bajo el kilt por el culo. Le da una palmadilla y le sale un poquito de sangre por la nariz de nuevo—. _Mon dieu._

Aprieta los ojos verdes dejándose hacer, temblando un poco.

—No hay tiempo, vamos —le apremia.

— ¡¿Vas a irte con eso puesto?! —abre los ojos que había cerrado antes y le mira—. No respondo.

—Yo... Yo lo hago, vamos —se va a por sus cosas y la maleta de Francia, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¿Tú lo haces? _Non..._ —frunce el ceño dejándolo ir, embobándose con la imagen y limpiándose la nariz, sin moverse un centímetro.

Inglaterra abre la puerta de la entrada haciendo una cena al taxista y luego mira a Francia con ansia para que se apresure.

Francia sale de su ensimismamiento tomando los pantalones que bajó con él del sillón, y su camisa, corbata y saco que estaban colgados en el perchero de la entrada (porque Francia cuida mucho su ropa aunque Inglaterra le haya desvestido en la puerta). Sale con la camisa abierta, el saco en el hombro, la corbata al cuello y, eso sí, un cigarrillo prendido.

El inglés está ayudando al hombre a meter las bolsas en el maletero y hablando de la tormenta que ha habido antes y que se aproxima, una cosa que el francés decide ignorar por completo, puesto que hablar de tormentas en Gran Bretaña es como hablar de sexo en Francia, mirando a Inglaterra con ojos desorbitados, mientras se abrocha el cinturón.

El británico se sienta al otro lado del asiento de atrás y vuelve a sonrojarse, acomodándose el Kilt para que no se arrugue.

—El _kilt_ es la única prenda de vestir tuya que me gusta —sonríe Francia.

—Eso es porque no tienes idea de moda —replica.

El galo se acerca un poco a él, sin dejar de mirarle. Le pone una mano en la rodilla y este aprieta los ojos pero no le quita.

— ¿Has hablado con _Spain_?

—Están más borrachos que una cuba —indica acordándose a penas, acariciándole la pantorrilla, haciéndole sonrojarse.

—¿A las siete de la tarde? —le mira intentando fingir que no pasa nada en sus piernas, temblando un poco.

—_Oui._ No tengo claro siquiera si están en _Berlin,_ me pareció escuchar que sí —mete un dedo de manera DEMASIADO sugerente entre una de las calcetas de Inglaterra y su pierna.

Él mueve la pierna apartándose un poco.

— ¿Y-Y dónde están? —pregunta porque no es como que este escuchando mucho.

—No tengo ni idea —quita la mano de ahí y empieza a abrocharse la camisa—. Ya aparecerán... creo que voy a irme a cenar con _Canada _—dice con tranquilidad como si hablaran del clima, tratando de que no parezca un drama.

—Oh... —sonríe un poco—. _Canada, it's true,_ se fue ayer...

— ¿Me anudas la corbata? —pide cuando termina de abrocharse la camisa y se gira con Inglaterra.

—Eh... eh... —mira alrededor, vacilando nervioso y sonrojándose un poquito. Francia... sonríe.

El inglés aparta la vista parpadeando y tomando ambas puntas de la corbata, nervioso por la cercanía y lo cotidiano de esto, pensando otra vez en lo guapo que es. Francia se humedece los labios sin dejar de mirarlo y baja una mano para ponerla en su pierna.

El británico tiembla un poco, tirando de la corbata para acercarle un poco a sí mismo y llegar mejor, sonrojándose más. Empieza anudarla con un gran nudo Windsor.

—Sabes que prefiero un nudo simple —se ríe un poco.

—Entonces no me pidas que te lo haga yo —se devuelve calmándose un poquito y mirándole a los ojos sin dejar de mover las manos.

—Sólo estaba haciendo un poco de conversación —se ríe un poco, notando que se ha calmado.

—No entiendo porque prefieres el nudo simple, es demasiado pequeño —sigue.

—Todo depende de la corbata, claro está —le mira los labios atentamente—, pero se ve mejor un nudo más pequeño y simple —sonríe.

—Si de mí dependiera, te la ataría como una soga —suelta una vez ya tiene el nudo hecho, levantándola un poco para ahorcarle y luego soltándola para no arrugarla.

Francia sonríe subiendo la mano por su pierna mientras termina y hace gestos de falso ahogo cuando la levanta. Inglaterra carraspea al sentir la mano otra vez, pero no dice nada ni hace ademán de apartarla, sonrojándose otra vez y volviendo a sentarse... sin poder evitar sonreír un poco al verle hacer el payaso poniendo caras.

—_A well tied tie is the first serious step in life_ —sonríe citando a Oscar Wilde con un acento francés demasiado marcado como para no parecer hecho a propósito. Él sonríe aún más sin poder evitarlo.

—_Thanks god_ porque eres perfectamente capaz de olvidar como anudarla si acaso te apetece.

—Yo nunca podría olvidar como vestirme bien, _mon amour_ —se acomoda la corbata con ambas manos intentando mirarse en el vidrio del coche que está del lado de Inglaterra y le da un beso rápido en la mejilla.

—Ah... eres un esclavo de ti mismo —suelta haciendo un gesto vago con la mano mientras sigue sonriendo y se tensa un poquito con el beso—. Yo nunca podría olvidar como hacer lo que me apetece, pero si podría olvidarme de hacerlo.

—_Quoi?_ —le mira porque por estar mirándose y besándole se ha perdido.

—Te estaba explicando el motivo de conducir una moto durante tres horas a las dos de la madrugada —le sonríe de lado.

— ¿Insinúas que podrías olvidar cómo hacerlo? —parpadea levantando las cejas.

—A veces... —se encoge de hombros—. No tanto el cómo sino de hacerlo en si —mira por la ventanilla.

—Pues ojalá no lo olvidaras, a mí me gusta —le pone una mano en la pierna de nuevo, empezando a valorar si no está empezando a repetirse a sí mismo al decir que todo le gusta.

—A veces olvidarme de hacer lo que me apetece implica contener mis ansias de golpearte —se burla.

—Me encanta cuando me dices cosas dulces como esa —suelta sarcástico.

—Es el encanto de la cruda realidad —sonríe más, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo que tendré que vivir con ello —se le acerca un poco más, recostándose nuevamente en él.

— ¿Planeas que te compadezca? —sonríe tranquilo, dejándole, moviéndose un poco para que estén más cómodos.

—En absoluto —le mira de reojo y le hace cosquillitas en su rodilla—. Aunque ya podrías no ser tan cruel conmigo —voz de drama.

—Chico listo, porque ya sabes que al enemigo ni agua... —sigue divertido, mirando el dedo de Francia en la rodilla y poniéndosele un poco la piel de gallina—. Oh, ¿cómo iba a hacer eso?

—Siendo amable conmigo, cumpliendo mis deseos, haciéndome cariños —sonríe.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para hacer lo contrario —se ríe.

—Jo —se le acurruca más, poniéndole de lleno la mano en la pierna—. ¿No tienes frío?

— ¿Cómo voy a tener frío contigo encima mío emanando calor sobres mis prendas de lana? —le pasa un brazo por la espalda.

—No lo sé, con ese sistema de ventilación…—le señala la zona—. Y tú que siempre estás tapado hasta las orejas...

— ¡Los hombres de verdad no tienen frío! —aprieta las piernas rápidamente. Francia se ríe.

—Entonces yo debo ser un hombre de verdad —pensando en las horas que pasa desnudo en su casa—. Y no me digas que no lo soy —empieza antes de que pueda contestarle, levantando un dedo.

—Eh... —vacila pensando que nadie lo ha puesto en duda—. Tú no puedes demostrarlo, no puedes llevar un _kilt..._

— Estoy de acuerdo, si llevara uno sería DEMASIADO sexy como para poder caminar por la calle. La gente caería muerta a mis pies

— ¡No es cierto! —protesta—. Además, la reina me gritaría por horas si supiera que yo he permitido que tú hicieras eso.

—Permitir que la gente cayera muerta a mis pies... —sonríe—. Ahora que lo pienso, es un plan perfecto... Uso el _kilt_ en _Londres_, se muere la mitad de la gente, primer ventaja, la reina te gritaría por horas, segunda ventaja y, con suerte, tendría un paro cardiaco... además del paro que TAMBIÉN le daría si me viera... tercera ventaja.

—Excepto porque no moriría nadie y después de que me gritara yo iría a gritarte a ti. No te acerques a mi monarca, mata-reyes —le advierte sonriendo, él le sonríe de regreso.

—Anticuado.

— ¿Qué es lo que te parece anticuado ahora? —"protesta" cuando el taxi se detiene en Heathrow.

—Tener una reina —se ríe.

—Eso no es anticuado, es excelente en cuanto a material para las revistas del corazón y para ciertas galas diplomáticas —sonríe de lado. Francia suelta una carcajada.

—Hemos de admitir que media Europa se divierte con ello.

—Y la otra media simplemente está demasiado ocupada viendo el fútbol —se pasa la mano por el pelo y saca la cartera, pagándole al taxista casi sin mirarle.

— Me pregunto cuántas horas te gritaría la reina si te oyera hablar de ella de esta manera —se ríe irguiéndose.

—Ni la mitad de las que me gritaría si supiera que es contigo con quien hablo así —abre la puerta—. Ni siquiera sé qué me haría si se enterara simplemente de... —se sonroja un poco y no acaba la frase, sacando las piernas.

—Yo creo que ella toda la vida lo ha sabido y lo ha aprobado —le empuja un poco de la espalda.

— ¡No es verdad! —levanta las cejas volviéndose a mirarle por encima del hombro.

Francia hace cara de "por favooooor" bajándose del coche tras él, embobándose un poco con el culo de Inglaterra sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

El inglés se acerca al maletero, abriéndolo un poquito enfurruñadillo, pensando en si será verdad que... no, pero no puede ser, según él nadie lo sabe. Un poco del viento que hace, debido a la tormenta que se avecina y a la gran obertura espacial de aeropuerto, mueve el kilt mientras saca las maletas.

El francés sonríe enajenadillo, empezando a sangrar de nuevo por la nariz, acercándosele a Inglaterra por la espalda.

—Debiste quitarte ese _kilt._

—_What?_ —pregunta con las tres maletas encima.

—Te acabo de ver una parte del culo y te juro que a pesar de las tres veces del día —se le acerca y el sonido de un avión despegando cubre las palabras de Francia que ejemplifican exactamente lo que le está pasando.

Inglaterra da un salto, llevándose las manos al culo y soltando una de las maletas de paso.

—_Wanker!_

—_Moi?! Mon dieu,_ ¡esta vez no se me puede acusar de no tener fundamento! —recoge la maleta y se la da para que la lleve. Él se sonroja y bufa por la nariz.

—_Come on_ —vuelve a recoger la maleta sin tener que responder a eso.

Francia camina a su lado, echándole miradillas de reojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—La próxima vez que hagamos esto, tú vas a tener que tener varios días de abstinencia sexual.

—Y me lo he puesto por el G8 para ir de... —se detiene al oír eso, mirándole con ojos desorbitados—. _What? why?_

—No me obligues a contestarte eso, _Angleterre_ —le sonríe dirigiéndose al mostrador de Lufthansa.

El nombrado le sigue, pensando en cómo espera que aguante varios días de abstinencia a su lado... AGOBIADO. Aunque Francia secretamente se está preguntando lo mismo, no por Inglaterra, sino por él mismo.

Es decir, venga, sin han sido tres veces... y suelen ser de tres a cuatro veces diarias, no es por nada... Se sonroja, por la reina, ¡son unos malditos pervertidos! Se muerde el labio porque no se había percatado del detalle. Francia le mira de reojo y al notar que se ha sonrojado sonríe.

— ¿En qué piensas, _cher_?

Abre los ojos verdes como platos y se le cae por el suelo TODO lo que traía en las manos, literalmente, las maletas y la cartera que había sacado para sacar el pasaporte. Dando un paso atrás, se tropieza y se cae de culo al suelo... lo primero que hace es asegurarse que el kilt no se ha movido demasiado.

Francia flipa un poco con semejante show, levantando las cejas.

— ¿Tan pervertido era lo que pensabas? —pregunta con una sonrisa cáustica, mientras hace ademan de agacharse un poco para verle BIEN lo que sea que se le haya visto. Inglaterra recoge las piernas y se cubre del todo perfectamente, apretando los ojos y sonrojándose más.

—_Shut the hell up!_

—Confirmado entonces —se cruza de brazos sin realmente hacer ademán de ayudarle a recoger. El inglés lo recoge todo, aun de rodillas en el suelo, y se levanta sacudiéndose un poco las arrugas y el polvo de la ropa.

—Nada de confirmado, _git!_ me tomaste por sorpresa y no había visto esta maleta, por eso me caí.

Francia hace toooooodo el tiempo ademanes para ver lo que tiene bajo el kilt, acercándose poco a poco a él, de manera que cuando termina de decir "caí" está prácticamente en la misma baldosa que él, tomando la orilla del mismo. Inglaterra da un saltito nervioso, apartándose un poco.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tiene una mancha —dice con absoluta seriedad, subiéndola un poco y agachándose para mirarla mejor.

—_what?_ —sorprendido... creyéndoselo, por supuesto (_facepalm_)—. ¡Si lo lleve a la tintorería!— girándose un poco para ver la mancha.

—Espera, espera... no te muevas —pide Francia poniéndose en cuclillas en el suelo frente a él, esperando pacientemente a que se relaje.

—¿Cómo que no me mueva? ¿¡Dónde está manchado!? Voy a tener que llamarles para reñirles —ceño fruncido mientras sigue buscando la mancha.

—Ahora que localice la mancha te la señalo, deja de moverte —le mira con el ceño fruncido también, haciendo gala de su habilidad como actor.

El inglés se queda quieto mirándole. El francés se acerca a mirarle, mientras nuevamente una mano suya repta por dentro de su falda, sin tocarle, hasta haber invadido completamente sus regiones vitales al mirar el kilt en un ángulo tal en el que el británico no se da cuenta, evidentemente, puesto que la mancha está un poquito de lado.

Inglaterra salta hasta el techo, apartándose completamente sonrojado, agarrándose contra el mostrador de Lufthansa porque ya les toca, como si quisiera fundirse con él. Francia sonríe maliciosamente llevándose la mano que acaba de tocarle a los labios, lamiéndolos un poco.

La cara del inglés es absolutamente indescriptible al ver eso... creo que simplemente aprieta los ojos con mucha fuerza y se vuelve al mostrador, empezando a hacer las gestiones, deseando que el francés desaparezca... o que lo hagan el resto del aeropuerto, lo que sea más fácil.

Francia se para tras él rozándole la cadera y el hombro, sin realmente tocarle. Inglaterra tiembla al notarle, intentando ignorarle mientras mira a la chica de Lufthansa sin enterarse muy bien qué le dice de las maletas.

El galo mira a la chica, por cierto, muy orgulloso de haber conseguido que volaran en Lufthansa y no en British mientras sigue de pie junto al inglés , sin intervenir ni moverse demasiado, fuera de rozarle continuamente el brazo y la cadera y sonreír a la chica.

Inglaterra sigue aparentemente escuchando a la chica todo el tiempo sin enterarse de ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, demasiado pendiente de Francia, de no temblar mucho... y de no sonrojarse mucho... y de no tener escalofríos. Falla miserablemente en las tres cosas.

El francés sigue sonriéndole a la chica y a él, poniendo un poco más de atención que el británico, por lo visto, notando como tiembla, los escalofríos y obviamente del sonrojo que en este momento debe alumbrar casi lo mismo o un poco más que el señor sol.

La chica les pide tres veces sus pasaportes sin entender porque no se los entregan... es una chica Alemana.

Francia toma su propio pasaporte de su maleta, rozando a Inglaterra en este movimiento, tomándolo de los hombros para moverle un poco, poniéndole una mano en la baja espalda (espalda aún), abriendo la bolsita de su maleta, sacándolo, rozando la espalda y el culo al regresar a donde estaba. Termina también por quitarle la bolsita al inglés de la mano, rozando todo lo rozable en el camino (brazo, manos, dedos), sin dejar de mirarle con ESA sonrisa, mientras saca el pasaporte. Entrega los dos a la chica con una parsimonia...

Los ojos verdes siguen tooodo el movimiento sin entender un pimiento, pero su corazón debe poder oírse desde Moscú. Al final el galo le pone al británico una mano en el hombro mientras recoge los billetes.

Inglaterra sigue... flipandito mirando a la chica y a Francia, tratando de entender que pasa hasta que cae en la cuenta y carraspea, recuperando un poco la compostura. El francés se ríe en cuanto carraspea, acariciándole el cuello, poniéndole una mano bajo la nuca.

Él aparta un poquito a Francia para subir las maletas a la cinta como si nada y este se deja apartar con naturalidad, sonriendo toooooodo el tiempo y meneándose el pelo.

Cuando acaba, le sonríe a la chica con un pequeño gesto de cabeza de agradecimiento y se vuelve a Francia, que sigue sonriendo.

—_Oui, mon amour?_

—_Come on_ —baja la vista pasando por su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta conciliador abrazándole de los hombros.

—_Nothing_ —carraspea aguantando el tipo, pensando que, de hecho, ha sido él quien ha dicho que respondería de lo que Francia hiciera, así que ahora no puede acusarle de nada.

— Relájate, _mon amour..._ no voy a hacer NADA que realmente te ponga en ridículo —le abraza de la cintura, caminando casi espalda con pecho de Francia, recargando su cara en el hombro de Inglaterra.

—JA! _yeeees... of course_ —suelta sarcástico pensando que, que le meta mano sin llevar ropa interior, ya es bastante ridículo de por sí... más que por el hecho en sí, reprobable, está el asunto de cómo reacciona él.

—Oh, venga... nadie más se ha enterado de nada —sonríe.

—Eso no quita... —pierde la vista por el suelo.

—Me gusta mucho que reacciones así —sigue abrazándole por la espalda—. ¿Crees que por aquí haya algún piso de espejo?

— ¡Por la reina! _I hope no!_ —aprieta las piernas viendo las pulidas baldosas del suelo, que gracias a dios, son de un color demasiado claro para reflejar tanto detalle.

—Oh, qué mal —sonríe.

—V-Vamos —se mueve un poco para que le suelte para andar.

Francia le suelta extendiendo una mano para que se la tome, él se sonroja y se sonríe un poquito con eso, tomándola.

El galo sonríe empezando a caminar, esperando que Inglaterra le guíe a donde es porque él no tiene idea, mientras se observa en todos los espejos que encuentra y ve todas las vitrinas con cositas que venden.

Inglaterra le lleva por el aeropuerto hasta las líneas de control... en donde por un momento tiene un escalofrío, deteniéndose.

—_Quoi?_ —le mira sorprendido.

—Nah, eso no va a pasar, _come on_ —suspira.

—_Quoi?_ ¿En qué pensabas?

—Las hebillas... son de hierro. Las de ahora no lo son, pero este _KIlt_ es... antiguo —se acerca a la cola de los arcos detectores de metales.

—Oh... —sonríe—. ¿Crees que querrán que te lo quites?

—NO! —se sonroja mucho porque en eso pensaba, de hecho.

—Nah, ahí es cuando sacas tu pasaporte diplomático y les dices que no —sonríe poniéndole de nuevo una mano en el cuello.

—Prefiero que no sepan quién soy, pero aun así, me pasaran el detector de metales y ya.

—Ya, vamos a ver, _cher..._ Con tu suerte... —levanta las cejas—. Lo peor que puede pasar es que te desnudes —se saca las cosas de las bolsas y el cinturón y los zapatos.

— ¡NO va a pasar eso! —vuelve a gritar histérico, quitándose la bolsa que lleva en la cintura.

Francia se ríe por lo bajini, pensando en sobornar a un guardia al menos para que le asuste mientras este espera pacientemente a que pase primero, esperando no tener que explicarle a nadie porque no puede quitarse el kilt... pasa después y evidentemente pita. El francés se ríe bajito.

—_Bloody hell_ —protesta mientras le pasan el de mano que vuelve a pitar escandalosamente.

—Uy... Espero que no te hagan quitártelo.

—_Of course_—Inglaterra trata de explicarle al guardia que es por las hebillas metálicas mientras fulmina a Francia y finalmente le dejan pasar sin más, porque esta no es una fantasía erótica de Francia o, bueno, quizás si lo es por el hecho de que lleva Kilt, pero no, porque no se le ha ocurrido, así que nada. El francés le mira algo decepcionado.

—_Come on_ —se para a su lado, anudándose de nuevo la bolsita de la cintura.

—Vale. Ya que no hubo _show_, me conformo con un beso —sonríe y pone la mejilla.

—_What?_ —nervios—. ¿¡Por qué iba a pagar yo las culpas!?

—Darme un beso no es pagar culpas —le sonríe encantador.

—_Of course it is!_ Y de los precios más caros que hay —se burla sonriendito.

—Nunca me das besos tú —cara de tristeza mientras le acaricia la mejilla.

—_Of course not! I hate you! _—no tan seguro.

—_Oui. Oui..._ Todos sabemos que me odias... ¿Y eso qué? —le mira—. Ni siquiera es un beso en la boca, que seguro querrías darme.

—Pues... No se dan besos a la gente que se odia, eso es obvio... —se sonroja un poco mientras habla, después de oír eso.

—Si te pidiera que besaras a _Russia _no te pondrías rojo como te has puesto.

—¡No me he puesto rojo! —se sonroja más.

—_Cher,_ no atentes contra lo que VEO. ¿Quieres un espejo?

—Jump! No lo necesito para que demuestres tus mentiras —levanta la barbilla andando más deprisa a la puerta de embarque.

— ¿Y mi beso?

—Me lo he vendido —sonríe con sorna.

—Mmmm —le abraza por la espalda.

—Nadie quería comprarme el derecho a darte un beso, pero yo soy un gran negociante —se ríe un poco con el abrazo, poniendo los brazos sobre los de Francia para que le apriete un poco más, llegando a las sillas de espera.

— ¿¡Y a quién se lo has vendido!? ¿A un galante hombre con unas cejas horrendas?

—_Maybe..._ —en tono juguetón.

— ¿Y a cambio de qué te lo ha comprado? —se ríe.

—Pues... No he podido pedir mucho a cambio, puesto que no hay mucha demanda de dicho artículo, me ha dado... Un penique —saca uno de dentro de su bolsita de la cintura.

— ¡¿Un penique?! ¡Un beso mío vale mucho más!

—No he vendido un beso tuyo, he vendido la oportunidad de darte un beso a ti en la mejilla —replica sin pensar que le está dando la razón.

—Es decir, tú has comprado la oportunidad de un beso mío —sonríe.

—_What?_ —sin entender.

—Dame mi beso y ya... —se ríe.

— ¿Qué me... das a cambio? —sigue haciéndose de rogar un poco porque a Inglaterra le gusta jugar a esto.

—Mmmmm ¿un beso? —sonríe.

—Un beso por un beso es lo mismo —explica.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres, _cher_? —le abraza con más fuerza, besándole el cuello.

Inglaterra aparta un poco la cabeza para que llegue mejor a besarle sin acordarse del aeropuerto, la gente, ni la madre que los parió, sonriendo con satisfacción.

—Pues... —se lo piensa y se incomoda un poco por lo que se le ha ocurrido, Francia le mordisquea un poco.

—Pueeeees...

—Quiero qué —sonríe más sin pensar siquiera en si le va a dejar o no marca y vacila balanceándose un poco.

—_Oui?_ —le acaricia la nuca. El inglés se humedece los labios y se sonroja.

—Quiero que retiresloquedijistedelaabstinencia —susurra muy rápido y muy bajito, nervioso.

—Quieres que _quoi?_ —sonríe mucho, habiéndole oído pero sin poderlo creer del todo, separándose un poquito y buscándole los ojos

El inglés se sonroja más, apartando la vista, carraspea.

—_I... I mean..._ Es que... Tú... tú no eres quien para decirme que tengo que hacer —protesta demasiado tarde y demasiado nervioso para que alguien se crea que ese es el motivo real.

—Acepto siempre y cuando me digas _pourquoi._

—¡Eso no estaba en el trato! —escalofrío.

—Ahora lo está —saca un poco la lengua y le hace un garabatillo con ella en el cuello.

—Pues... Pues... Ya te lo he dicho —tiembla—. Tú no... ¡No eres quien para decirme que hacer o que no!

—No sé si —beso—. Lo que quieres es no estar —mordidita—. Tan ansioso que, quizás solo rozándote estés a punto —lamidilla—. Y traigas el _kilt _y sea demasiado obvio...

A Inglaterra le sale humo de las orejas de lo sonrojado y tenso.

—O si te parecería un desperdicio estar juntos varios días sin _faire l'amour_ —una sola lamida, provocándole la madre de todos los escalofríos.

—¡No es nada de eso! —chilla—. Lo que pasa es que es algo que tú has pedido, así que es algo que quieres, si yo pido lo contrario, ¡te molestaré! ¡Por peso lo hago! ¡Para molestarte!

—Entonces es un poco por cada una de las cosas que he mencionado —se separa un poquitín riéndose.

—Nooo! —chilla.

Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo de la nuca, Inglaterra tiene otro escalofrío y sigue sonrojado... Le mira de reojo.

—Bien —sonríe.

—Bien —carraspea sonrojado y con el ceño fruncidito como si este fuera un asunto muy serio.

—Ya van dos veces en el día que acordamos tener sexo a futuro —sonríe muy sinceramente y se le acerca—. Es como Navidad.

—No es... No hemos... —se sonroja más—. Lo que he dicho es que... —histericolocoperdido.

—No necesito que lo repitas —le pone un dedo en les labios y sonríe—. _Dieu, mon petit lapin..._

Los ojos verdes le miran muy nervioso y un poquito suplicante.

—_Je t'aime_ —susurra sonriendo.

Inglaterra se relaja un poco y se acerca a besarle y se deja besar, claro está... pero mientras lo hacen, la voz en el altavoz les llama para embarcar. Así que el inglés se separa prácticamente al borde del infarto. Francia sonríe dejándole separarse y buscándole una mano.

El británico se levanta corriendo, soltándose de su abrazo pero sin darse cuenta de que le da la mano, aprovechando para tirar de ella y que Francia le siga porque además les han cambiado la puerta y ni se han enterado.

El francés se ríe un poco, dejándose arrastrar por el aeropuerto sin poner demasiada resistencia. Mientras Inglaterra corre, el kilt baila alrededor de sus piernas, salta cuando baja las escaleras... Y vuela un poco más de lo que debería cuando salen a la pista para tomar el autobús hasta el avión porque en las pistas hace más viento aún que afuera en la parada de taxis.

Así que Francia ahora mismo debe ser un _bloody_ y sonriente desastrito (literal), mientras le mira con EEEEESA cara. Para cuando han subido al autobús e Inglaterra se ha calmado, vuelve a mirarle y automáticamente se sonroja.

El francés saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpia la nariz con perfecta discreción. El inglés traga saliva muy nerviosa y mira afuera, sonriendo un poquito con suficiencia hasta que piensa en que ya están yendo al avión y le ha hecho una promesa y... aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más.

—Debimos hacer esto en otro momento —susurra acariciándole el cuello y sonriendo.

—Ya lo sé, ya te lo he dicho —replica sobrereaccionando a la caricia.

—No tienes idea de... —se le acerca con todo y tour Eiffel para que empiece a tener una idea.

—_Oh, my god!_ —exclama al notarlo, sonrojándose más, Francia se ríe—. ¡No te rías!, _git!_ —protesta muy nervioso.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo es que esta así sin un poquito de coerción después de las tres buenas veces de hoy —confiesa.

—_Bloody hell_ —aprieta los ojos bufando para calmarse. El francés vuelve a reírse, pegando su nariz a su mejilla—. _You are the worts bloody wanker in the whole world!_ —protesta no muy en serio, sonrientito un poco porque le encanta gustarle.

Francia se ríe más fuerte, atrayendo alguna que otra mirada. Inglaterra ni se entera mientras se ríe un poquito también, acercándosele en plan "no te lo voy a pedir abiertamente, ni siquiera voy a hacerlo yo, pero bueno, puede que no te pegara exactamente si acaso quisieras abrazarme ahora" y él le abraza con naturalidad y sin pensarlo.

— ¿Sabes?

Los ojos verdes le miran y sentir la torre Eiffel le está empezando a poner en problemillas a él también.

—Es muy bueno que yo no necesite continuamente que me digas lo mucho que te gusto —sigue no muy en serio, claro, sonriendo.

—_But..._ Es que tu no me gustas —miente, evidentemente.

—Y es una maravilla que yo sea capaz de saber exactamente qué es lo que quieres decir cada vez que dices eso —sonríe. Inglaterra se revuelve un poco entre sus brazos—. No me has dado mi beso —sonríe cínico.

— ¡Claro que sí! —"protesta"—. ¡Cuando nos han llamado! —el autobús se detiene porque han llegado al avión.

—_Non_ —le acerca insistentemente la Tour Eiffel—. Ese fue un_ fantastique_ beso en los labios.

Inglaterra se sonroja un más, pensando en que tienen que bajarse.

—_Allez _—le toma de nuevo de la mano.

— ¿Y qué más da dónde? —le sigue.

—Quiero uno en la mejilla.

— ¡Iba a ser en la mejilla y tú te moviste! —miente incómodo.

Francia se ríe con fuerza caminando al avión y llegando a las escalerillas, mirándole el kilt. Inglaterra le da un empujoncito (no muy fuerte) para subir primero expresamente... Muerto de vergüenza en realidad y el galo levanta la vista y disfruta el paisaje.

El británico carraspea nervioso al llegar arriba, mientras el francés le besa el cuello, abrazándole de la cintura. El inglés se incomoda aún más pero no hace mucho por apartarle, andando a buscar los asientos.

El galo le sigue, claro, muy contento. Cuando llegan, Inglaterra le hace pasar primero planeando quedarse en el asiento del pasillo.

—Vamos a tener que hacerlo pronto —Francia señala tan tranquilo.

—Eso si te portas bien —suelta desinteresado, aunque está de acuerdo y oye la voz de Prusia en su cabeza con eso de "sé lo que vas a haceeeer", sonrojándose aún más.

—Estás nervioso —deduce.

—_Shut up!_ ¡Es mentira! —chilla.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —le sonríe.

—Ehm... _I don't know..._ — confiesa—. ¿Qué te parece molestarte y hacerte maldades? —le invade un poco la Tour Eiffel con una sonrisa maligna y luego aparta la mano tres veces más histérico cuando nota lo que ha hecho—. ¿Y al final no dejar que me toques? —propone.

— ¡Ja! Como si no murieras de ganas —levanta las cejas sonriendo.

—_Of course not!_ —vuelve a chillar.

Francia sonríe poniéndole una mano en la pierna e Inglaterra vuelve a mirarla como si tuviera una araña gigante, pero no hace ademan de apartarla mientras reza "nosubasnosubasnosubas"... pero sí sube un poquito, así que empieza a temblar y a sudar frío, agarrándose más fuerte del asiento, aun sin apartarle y rezando un poco más fuerte.

El francés se ríe un poco y el inglés parpadea al oír la risa, apartando la vista de la mano y mirándole a él, dándose cuenta de porqué se ríe.

— _You! Git!_ —protesta empujándole un poco del hombro.

—Eres tan... Tan tú —sonríe.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunta con la boca pequeña, mirándole.

—Que me gustas.

Y ahora el sonrojo sí es algo así como _BLUSH!_

—Más aún cuando estás de ese color —sonríe.

—_Shut up!_ —grita sin poder evitar sonreír un poco, empujándole de nuevo.

Francia se le acerca abrazándole de la cintura y entonces Inglaterra se le echa encima directamente con el ceño fruncido pero sonriendo. Él se deja hacer, claro, sonriendo.

— ¿Cuál es... cuál es tú plan? —pregunta de nuevo con la boca pequeña, apoyado sobre él.

—Pues... Ir al baño tú, luego yo y luego rezar porque no nos oigan, porque con el _kilt..._

—¡No nos van a oír! —escandalizado.

—Bien —le acaricia la pierna.

—_My god,_ es como... sabes que esta no es la finalidad de esta prenda, ¿verdad?

—Mmmmm no sé en qué pensabas...

—Es una prueba de hombría y creo que lo único en lo que piensa todo el mundo cuando lo visto es "_bloody hell_, no lleva nada debajo". _Well,_ eso si lo saben, sino es solo "¡lleva una prenda de mujer!" creo que es un fracaso.

—Te vez extremadamente masculino —le mira.

—Eso pienso yo, es muy elegante.

—_Non._ No sé si tú sepas lo que es elegante. Nada que me haga pensar lo que estoy pensando ahora puede ser MUY elegante —le besa la cabeza mientras sonríe.

— ¿L-Lo ves? —vacila tensándose otra vez.

—A mí me gusta cómo te ves —admite—. Con todo y esas horribles cejas.

—Me debo ver horrible entonces porque a ti siempre te gustan esas prendas feas y extremadas —sonríe un poquito.

—Una falda en un hombre es una prenda extremada —le pasa una mano por el pelo mientras la mujer les da las instrucciones de cómo salir del avión en caso de emergencia— Estas caliente— agrega.

—No tanto como las prendas que sueles vestir tú... Y claro que lo estoy, es de lana gruesa —sonríe.

— ¿Qué prenda suelo vestir que sea extremada? —le mira e invade sus regiones vitales—. No me refería a la tela, me refería a ti.

—Yo... Las... A... Mi... Bubububu... —vacila paralizado sin saber qué decir.

Francia se ríe acariciándole un poco por encima del kilt. Inglaterra se agarra a lo que encuentra, que en este caso es la pierna de Francia, apretando un poco. Él le mira sonriendo.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Nooo! —miente súper sonrojado, aun apretando más, pero sin quitarle, viendo su mano como si le estuviera incendiando. Francia se le acerca al oído.

—_London on fire..._

—_Shut uuuup!_ —Inglaterra tiembla abriendo mucho los ojos.

—_Non_ —le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

—_Bollocks_ —protesta entre dientes y aprieta los ojos y ahora sí ya empieza a dar la hora en punto, soltando el aire. Francia sonríe, notándolo perfectamente.

—_Mon dieu..._ este _kilt _es una cosa _fantastique_!

—_Stop! Bloody hell!_ —protesta, le da un codazo en el estómago (no muy fuerte) y se cubre con las manos porque no hay nada que le sujete.

—Oh, venga... —le da un suave manotazo en la mano mientras lo mira a los ojos—. _Cher,_ déjate ahí y en cuanto se apague la señal del cinturón, levántate al baño y deja la puerta abierta.

Inglaterra hace un gemidito suplicante, todo sonrojadito... y una azafata que le ha oído pelear, se acerca a ver si tienen algún problema o necesitan algo.

Francia le hace su MEJOR sonrisa y le pide una manta mientras Inglaterra se dedica a balbucear bububu sin poder hacer más, ella asiente y se retira.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Francia al inglés, pasándole una mano por la mejilla. Él asiente de los nervios—. No está pasando nada, nadie ha notado nada —le besa la comisura de los labios.

—Yo lo estoy notando —se "lamenta" sonriendo un poco.

—Bueno, tú lo que tienes que hacer es disfrutarlo en vez de sufrirlo, _mon amour_ —sonríe también.

—_I..._ —se sonroja un poquito sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tú sueles sufrir estas cosas más de lo que las disfrutas —le pasa un dedo por el contorno de la mandíbula. Él se sonríe a si mismo pensando que eso no es del todo cierto.

—Eso es porque tú disfrutas de hacerme sufrir.

—Totalmente —le pasa un dedo por los labios.

El inglés se emboba, abriéndolos... y les traen la manta, a lo que Francia vuelve a sonreír a la mujer, tomando a Inglaterra de la mano y cerrándole un ojo a la mujer. Inglaterra vuelve a tensarse un poco viendo a la azafata, ella les hace un gesto con la cabeza y se va sin más expresividad, la esencia alemana.

El francés le mira lánguidamente, humedeciéndose los labios, sin sonreír propiamente.

—Ve al baño. Ve al baño y, _s'il vous plait_, no hagas un desastre con el agua empapándote el pelo y las regiones vitales —agrega sonriendo un poquitín.

— ¿Que no haga... a... agua? —pregunta nerviosito.

—_Oui,_ la última vez estabas empapado cuando llegué —le da un suave beso en los labios.

—Ehm... _o...ok, nothing with water... ok._

—Y por favor, no te caigas de camino de aquí al baño... Tengo muchas ganas —sonrisa.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco y traga saliva...asintiendo suavemente y respirando profundamente, intentando calmarse a sí mismo.

—Piensa en futbol de aquí al baño... dicen que el _Arsenal_ está repuntando esta temporada, _non?_ —sonríe, habiendo oído a alguien por ahí decirlo, sin tener idea de a quién.

Después de respirar un par de veces, el británico se desabrocha el cinturón y se levanta con determinación.

—_Yes..._ —sonríe al oírle—. ¡El último partido fue espectacular!

—Ahora nos vemos —Francia le sonríe y le cierra un ojo.

— ¿Ah? —vacila—. Ehm... _y-yes, of course_ —se dirige al baño, nerviosito.

Francia cierra los ojos y suspira, porque por una vez, él está un poco nerviosito también.

Inglaterra se mete al baño y se muerde el labio, viéndose al espejo e intentando peinarse desesperadamente por hacer algo.

El francés toca la puerta aproximadamente un minuto después, tras, claro, indicarle a la azafata que en el otro pasillo le necesitan. El inglés da un salto de campeón de altura y se sonroja.

El galo se mete las manos a los bolsillos rezando para que se apure, él entreabre la puerta sin entender porque no ha entrado, ya que no tenía pestillo y le mira.

Francia está nerviosito... y había olvidado ese asunto. Abre los ojos como platos, viéndolo de pies a cabeza, entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta tras ellos, apuñuscándose encima de Inglaterra porque estos baños son así y todos los odiamos. Le sonríe.

—_Allò_ —susurra con el corazón acelerado, empezando a subirle el kilt. El inglés traga saliva y abre la boca un par de veces sin saber muy bien que decir.

—_H-Hello_ —solo puede contestar, maldiciéndose un poco por no decir algo más inteligente, mientras su corazón también debería alertar a las azafatas.

Cuando Francia le ha subido el kilt lo suficiente, le empuja un poquito del hombro hacia atrás, bajando la mirada, con una sonrisita de enajenación que no puede con ella. Inglaterra prefiere no mirar, sintiéndose un poquito expuesto, pero sin hacer ningún ademán de detenerle.

El francés sonríe más, finalmente invadiéndole las regiones vitales, jalándolo hacia él y dándole un muy ansioso beso.

Ah, entonces Inglaterra ya es feliz y ya se ha relajado lo necesario.

* * *

_Dios mío... por esa época eran insaciables... creo que los hemos relajado un poco de todos modos. ¡Fraliz vienres! ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición! _


	6. Chapter 6

Suena el timbre en Berlín y Alemania va a abrir la puerta. Austria se recarga en el sillón como si oyera llover y mira a Suiza de reojo.

—_Priv'et!_ —saluda Rusia sonriente en la puerta.

—_Danke_ —Suiza se sonroja un poco.

Alemania se paraliza un segundito y luego se quita de la puerta para que Rusia pase.

—_Hallo_ —inclina la cabeza para saludarle.

—No me las des aún, ya veremos en que acaba esto —responde Austria desinteresadamente.

—_Spasibo_ —agradece de esa forma ensayada, entrando—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Tenemos que analizar esto mejor, agradecería que no usaras a _Deutschland_ para presionarme —indica Suiza con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? —cierra la puerta tras Rusia.

—Tienes mucha fe de que no sea _Deustchland _quien me use a mí para presionarte —asegura Austria.

—Bien —sonrisa forzada—. Hoy voy a ver a _Frantsiya,_ me parece... O si no mañana. ¿Ha venido ya?

—_Deutschland _no tiene por qué usarte para nada, si lo hace, podemos arreglarlo —le mira Suiza sin cambiar de expresión.

— ¿A _Frankreich?_ —todos tenemos un escalofrío.

—De momento parece que actuaremos con precaución —concede Austria.

—_Da _—sonríe más el ruso, andando a la sala—. ¿Sabes si está en el hotel?

—_Österreich _—traga saliva y lo mira frunciendo el ceño—. No querría que esto se interpusiera entre —carraspea y desvía la mirada.

—_Nein,_ no sé nada de él. ¿Han quedado? —Alemania se pasa una mano por el pelo mientras le sigue.

Austria mira a Suiza un poco impresionado

—_Da._ Quedamos en una cosa... Pero quizás no sea hoy —explica mirándole y entrando a la sala

—_Was?_ —Suiza mira a Austria de reojo un poco agresivo. El moreno sonríe un poco y niega con la cabeza, tensándose al ver a Rusia.

—_Oh... Mein gott..._ —susurra. En cuanto el helvético le mira la cara y la actitud, se gira hacia la puerta, tensándose también en automático desde antes de ver quién es

—_H-Hallo, Russland_ —saluda Austria con un suave gesto de cabeza—. _Schweiz..._ Creo que no has saludado a _Ungarn_ ni a _Italien_, ¿por qué no me acompañas? —pide para sacarlos de allí a ambos.

—_Priv'et!_ —sonríe Rusia a ambos.

Suiza frunce el ceño mirando a Rusia y poniendo la mano en el arma sin poder evitarlo, parándose delante de Austria. Le hace un gesto de inclinación con la cabeza a Rusia y otro a Alemania. Mira a Austria y asiente tomándolo del brazo con la mano.

—Luego bajamos —se despide Austria de Alemania llevándose a Suiza.

Rusia sigue sonriendo sin entender mucho lo que pasa. Alemania suelta el aire por la nariz, detestando un poquitín a Austria porque siempre le deja solo con él pero es que Alemania es amigo de cada psicópata que...

—Siéntate,_ Russland _—le invita Alemania señalándole el sillón. Rusia lo hace sonriendo

—No sabía que _Shveytsariya_ vivía ahora contigo también.

—_Schweiz_ no vive aquí. El... —carraspea— está con _Österreich _y ha venido como invitado como tú.

—Oh —relajado—. Invitados... Yo casi nunca tengo invitados.

—_Ja,_ bueno —se encoge de hombros empezando a pensar que una copita de vodka no le vendría mal. Se encoge de hombros tenso—. ¿Y para qué vas a ver a _Frankreich_? —pregunta intentando cambiar el tema a algo más útil y que le preocupa más.

—Tenemos un trato —mira alrededor de la casa con las manos en sus rodillas y su sonrisa boba, levantando las puntas de los pies y dando un golpecito en el suelo. Alemania carraspea, sin imaginar el trato.

—No vas a... lastimarle, ¿verdad? Recuerda que él es muy frágil —agrega como casualmente.

—_Net,_ él me lo propuso —contento.

—Oh —Alemania volviendo a imaginarse cosas, detestando nuevamente a Francia porque al parecer sólo por su maldita libido pone en peligro su estúpida comunidad cada dos minutos—. Bien —intenta sonreír.

—Yo no le lastimaría, eso está mal —asegura como si no lastimara a gente cada vez que puede.

—_Ja,_ bueno, sólo no hay que olvidarlo —se levanta—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

— ¡Ah! ¡Tengo _vodka_! ¿Quieres? —ofrece buscando en su abrigo.

—Ehh... —Alemania carraspea y Rusia saca la botella de su abrigo, perfectamente fría.

Alemania flipa mucho, como cada vez, tomando dos vasitos (XD ya no copas... VASOS) y regresando junto a Rusia.

—Tu _vodka_ es el mejor... no deja de sorprenderme que siempre esté frío.

—Eh? —pregunta sin darse cuenta de qué es lo raro, sirviendo los vasos.

—Nada. Nada —toma su vaso y se lo acaba de un trago—. Y... _Russland._ ¿Qué has pensando de _Amerika_? —pregunta sentándose de nuevo y dándole el vasito para que le sirva más.

— ¿Pensar de qué? —sonríe sirviéndole más.

—La última vez estabas un poco descompuesto al respecto.

Rusia se lo piensa.

— Es un cerdo —resume como si hubiera dicho "es Rubio". Alemania se lo piensa él un segundo también—. Y su sangre es rara —añade—. ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

—Dejarle en paz y no meterte con él —indica—. No queremos otra guerra, _Russland_ —agrega tomando un poquito más de vodka.

—No quiero pelear con él, nunca se detiene y a veces me hace daño de verdad sin darse cuenta —responde. Alemania FLIPA.

— ¿Te hace daño? ¿Cómo? —pregunta mirándole, Rusia parpadea mirándole.

—No puedo mostrártelo, está mal —responde tomándose su vodka de golpe. Alemania cae en la cuenta de que ha valorado golpearle y se tensa, poniéndose en guardia.

—No me lo muestres. Explícame, ¿te refieres a que cuando te golpea te hace daño? —levanta las cejas.

—No siempre —replica. Alemania empieza a estar nerviosito.

—Deberían dejar de pelear. _Russland_, no le golpees de regreso si te golpea, tú eres más listo.

—Pero es que no soy yo quien empieza —carita de desconsuelo.

—Aunque no seas tú el que empiece —le riñe.

—Pero es que me tengo que defender —con su misma carita.

—Él no te va a hacer daño real a menos que lo provoques... Espero. De igual manera voy a hablar con él. De hecho tengo que hablar con los dos el día de mañana para que arreglen sus problemas de una buena vez en vez de estar organizando líos en las juntas —le mira.

—Bueno —sentencia sin hacerle caso en realidad—. Creo que puedo resolver mis problemas con él. ¿Sabes cuándo va a venir _Frankreich_? —ansiosito.

—_Nein,_ no tengo idea de cuando vendrá. ¿Quieres que te lleve al hotel? —levanta las cejas, ansiosito también.

— ¿Ha venido _Japan_?

—No aún pero me ha dicho que llegaría hasta mañana en la mañana directamente a la junta —explica y luego carraspea—. ¿Quieres que te lleve al hotel? —insiste.

—Oh —un poco triste—. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

—Puedes quedarte a cenar aquí si te apetece —le mira, incómodo.

—Oh —sonríe otra vez— _spasibo._

Alemania asiente con la cabeza y mira el reloj.

—Aún falta un rato —tamborilea los dedos en su pierna.

— ¿Puedo ir a saludar a _Italiya_ con _Avstriya_ y _Shveytsariya_? —pregunta.

—Ehh... —le mira un poco horrorizado, pensando en la vez que dijo de las manos de Austria y en cómo reaccionaría Suiza. Traga saliva—. Claro. Vamos.

Rusia sonríe levantándose, Alemania se levanta también.

—Quizás estén en el jardín.

El ruso mira hacia allí, dirigiéndose hacia allá.

xoOXOox

Francia nunca ha sido exactamente… "fuerte"... Ni tampoco especialmente salvaje. Al menos no si le comparan con él, lo que no significa que no sea igualmente temible de manera que si en algún momento dado decide defenderse, bastante gente se quedaría temblando.

Además, Francia solía jugar con la baza de no demostrarlo para que se les olvide... Bueno, pues esta había sido una de esas veces en que Inglaterra recuerda porque no suele bajar mucho la guardia a pesar de todo... Aun con las rodillas completamente temblorosas, sudando y jadeando, muriéndose de ganas de gritar... Apoya su cabeza en el espejo empañado intentando buscar algo de frío.

Francia por su parte, sigue jadeando como si hubiera corrido ocho kilómetros, con la boca un poco abierta en una sonrisa bastante salvaje, con las rodillas también temblando y el pulso demasiado agitado como para oír algo más que el "boom boom" de su corazón en sus oídos, con los dedos un poco dormidos aun y todos los sonidos adormecidos después de la descarga de adrenalina y el momento de absoluto placer que hace un minuto le ha sacudido los sentidos.

—_Mon dieu..._ —susurra empapado de sudor, pegándose (más si es posible, jodidos bañitos...) a la pared de atrás suyo, Intentando hilar dos ideas seguidas que no sean el concepto "Inglaterra" en absolutamente toda su extensión y... en sexo. Jala todo el aire que puede, sintiendo que no es suficiente, y le pasa a Inglaterra una mano por la espalda.

El inglés trata de estirar los músculos entumecidos, paseando la frente por el espejo y bufando, preguntándose realmente como el lugar donde sea que estén... no tiene muy claro aún cuál es... sigue entero. El francés echa la cabeza hacia atrás, EMPAPADA en sudor y sigue pensando más o menos en las mismas dos cosas que hace unos segundos, más o menos en el orden de "si se cayera esta cosa ahora mismo y muriéramos todos, moriría absolutamente feliz y satisfecho". Piensa que muere de ganas por un cigarrillo y sonríe un poco más, echándose para adelante sobre Inglaterra, quien sabe si por el movimiento del avión, por el de Inglaterra o por uno provocado por él mismo. Besa a Inglaterra en el hombro, mirándole la cara reflejada en el espejo.

—_Je t'aime_ —susurra porque no tiene otra cosa distinta que decirle, todo se resume más o menos en eso. El británico respira unos instantes aun agitadamente al oírle.

—_Maybe..._ —respira— _but..._ —respira— esto... —respira— que ha pasado... —respira— aquí...— respira— haría al amor sin salir corriendo asustado y escandalizado —respira y sonríe apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿Tanto te he impresionado? —pregunta en un medio bufido, riéndose.

—_Go to hell, Frog._ No vas a molestarme —replica sin dejar de sonreír, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Francia se ríe un poco, apretando los ojos y apoyándose un poco en él.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que quiero molestarte? —susurra, REALMENTE agotado—. Sólo me preguntaba si tomarme eso como un cumplido de tu parte.

Inglaterra sube una mano y se la hunde en el pelo.

— ¿A ti te parece que yo te haría un cumplido? —gira un poco la cabeza, buscándole los labios— ¿y lo que es más importante, a ti te parece que yo lo aceptaría en el caso improbable de hacerlo?

Francia le besa suavemente, tomándose su tiempo.

—Pensé que quizás si había sido para ti tan absolutamente increíble como lo fue para mí, me harías un cumplido —se atreve a confesar con las defensas completamente abajo, disfrutando de la caricia en su pelo. Inglaterra se recrea también en el beso.

—Un cumplido... —se lo piensa.

—No digas nada si no quieres decirlo —Francia hablando un poquitín más serio que Inglaterra.

—La verdad, después de las tres veces de ayer y las tres de hoy, creo que mi cuerpo lo ha dicho todo, cualquier cosa que yo intente añadir va a ser torpe y poco justa al respecto, de modo que no, no me parece que sea una buena idea hacer un cumplido —suspira con los ojos cerrados—. Por muy buen orador que yo sea, _I'm sorry._

El francés le abraza, sonriendo con las manos temblorosas y se ríe un poco.

—Por la reina, necesitamos una buena ducha—protesta aun con las manos en su pelo.

—Creo que por una vez estoy de acuerdo —se ríe más, mordiéndole el hombro y... alguien toca la puerta del baño.

A Inglaterra le da un vuelco el corazón y Francia abre los ojos como platos, maldiciendo todo lo maldecible a alguien. Se agacha con muchos trabajos a subirse el pantalón (y le da a Inglaterra un beso en el culo en el proceso en cuanto se levanta), mientras le pide a Inglaterra que limpie el WC o la pared o lo que sea que ha manchado, con un gesto.

— Un minuto.

Inglaterra desenrolla prácticamente todo el papel de baño y empieza a limpiar donde está manchado, bajándose el Kilt a su posición original, que está ligeramente más arrugado de lo que debería, dando un saltito con el beso.

Francia se arregla la camisa, poniéndose la corbata en el cuello sin anudar y toma a Inglaterra del antebrazo, intentando llamar su atención.

—_Angleterre._ Vamos a salir los dos juntos con la barbilla en alto. Todos los que estén por aquí supondrán lo que hicimos, nadie podrá comprobarlo—le ordena seriamente—. Si alguien pregunta algo, yo hablo. ¿Bien?

—_Wha..._ —Inglaterra niega con la cabeza muy asustado.

—Cualquier cosa que hagamos para ocultarlo será peor. Allá afuera, vamos a negarlo todo. Pero una vez afuera.

Inglaterra aprieta los labios y se le acerca para que no oigan dos voces, susurrándole al oído.

—Solo sal y di que te ha sentado mal la comida, y no dejes que entren.

—_Cher..._ es más fácil lo que yo propongo, _s'il vous plait_ —le mira.

—Nuestros pasaportes... saben quiénes somos... _France_ —le mira desconsolado.

—No es como que estuviéramos fumando en el baño —sonríe un poco e Inglaterra se masajea las sienes—. Nadie dice que no pueden entrar dos personas a la vez, vamos a negarlo todo —le asegura.

— ¿Por qué iban a creerlo? nadie nunca se cree esas cosas.

— ¿Por qué no iban a creerlo? Nadie suele preguntar tanto sobre estas cosas.

— ¡Claro que no preguntan, se hacen su idea solos sin que puedas explicarles!

— ¿Y qué te importa lo que piensen?

—_My god,_ esto ha sido una mala idea... ¡una mala mala mala idea! ¡Ellos saben quiénes somos _France_! —agobio.

—_Angleterre,_ cálmate —intenta tranquilizarle—. Siempre puedes decirles a todos que es mi culpa —le mira desconsolado ahora él—. A nadie le importa tanto.

—A nadie le importa pero nadie parece saberlo y al final llega a oídos de a quien si le importa— replica.

— ¿Traes tu cartera? —suspira.

—_Yes_ —asiente.

—Saca una tarjeta de crédito —indica—. O de lo que sea, una tarjeta.

— ¿Te vale la de la biblioteca? —pregunta sacándola de la cartera.

—No esta vez. Quiero algo más firme —ojos en blanco—. O quizás... ¿está enmicada? —susurra intentando mirarla.

—_Yes _—se la tiende. Francia la mira sin tomarla y se desabotona la manga izquierda de la camisa.

—Hazme un corte, uno que saque mucha sangre y con el que podamos batir el baño lo suficiente como para que en cuanto abran la puerta y vean, se les olvide todo lo demás —pide.

—_What the hell!_ ¡No seas dramático! —le mira con ojos muy abiertos.

—No es un drama, es algo práctico. Como me arranques el brazo te juro que te dejo de hablar, sólo un poquito de sangre —sonríe pensando en la guillotina y en que a él siempre le ha gustado un poquito el asunto de sangrar.

—No te voy a hacer una herida, ¡finge un ataque de epilepsia, o desmáyate!

—No les va a impresionar eso tanto como la sangre —insiste—. No tendrías por qué estar aquí si tuviera un ataque de epilepsia repentino, sí podrías estarlo con el asunto de la sangre —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. Quédate aquí, sostén la puerta cerrada.

—_OK_ —se masajea las sienes apretando los ojos.

Francia suspira abriendo la puerta y, pegando un gritillo, se le cae en brazos al hombre que llevaba media hora tocando. Inglaterra se queda tras la puerta escuchando... el hombre del otro lado flipa sujetándole como puede antes de que se caiga, pero el francés sigue como peso muerto, (o quizás un poco más), intentando a toda costa caer hasta el suelo.

Un par de azafatas se acercan a asistirle mientras el hombre sigue tratando de sujetarle y hablan entre ellos de qué es lo que ha pasado. Francia hace como que se despierta un poco e Inglaterra sigue pegado con el oído en la puerta, ansioso y desesperado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —le pregunta una de las azafatas al francés, tratando de hacerle despertar

—_Oui,_ solo... diabetes. Se me bajó el azúcar... soy diabético —susurra intentando incorporarse, agarrando al señor que abre los ojos como platos.

— ¿Necesita insulina? ¿Dónde tiene sus inyecciones? —mira a la azafata.

—Ah! deben estar en su asiento, ¿cuál es su bolsa de mano? —pregunta ella agobiada — usted estaba en primera clase — Inglaterra entra en pánico al otro lado de la puerta.

—_Non, non..._ la insulina ya está, la puse antes de subir. Sólo se me bajó el azúcar.

La otra azafata busca un refresco con azúcar en el carro, mientras el hombre sigue un poco agobiado, le tienden una Coca-Cola. Francia se levanta, fingiendo más dificultad y pide que le ayuden a ir a su lugar, tomando la Coca-Cola y dándole unos cuantos sorbos.

—He ido al baño porque estaba mareado y me he sentido fatal estando adentro. Discúlpeme... por eso me he tardado tanto —suelta con voz de draaaaaaaama.

Las azafatas se ocupan de él, llevándoselo. El hombre se queda en la puerta vacilando unos segundos y luego se vuelve a la puerta para entrar por fin al baño, encontrando total resistencia.

Inglaterra se queda al otro lado de la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber muy bien que hacer. El hombre flipa un poco e intenta abrir la puerta de nuevo, nervioso, mirando entre a Francia y la puerta.

—Ocupado —suelta Inglaterra tratando de aparentar normalidad. El hombre flipa más y con el ceño fruncido, se rasca la cabeza.

Inglaterra tira de la cadena, se lava las manos y abre la puerta, también haciendo gala de sus dotes en la dramaturgia. Francia acaba por agradecerles a las azafatas y cuando ve a Inglaterra hace cara de molestia.

—Yo muriéndome y tú desaparecido.

El británico levanta una ceja sin cambiar la expresión de desinterés.

—Te he dicho unas cinco veces que te tomaras algo, ya te encontrabas mal cuando estábamos en la terminal —suelta medio riña mientras ve a las azafatas acabar de irse. Francia le sonríe en cuanto le ve llegar, buscándole la mano.

— ¿Cómo has salido del baño?

—Abriendo la puerta y saliendo — se sienta a su lado aun sin mirarle.

— ¿Estás bien? —se pone un poquito más serio.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo y en el acto se descojona. Francia se relaja, riéndose también.

El inglés se frota los ojos aun riéndose, sacando la adrenalina. El francés se le echa un poquito encima, abrazándole de la cintura, apretándose contra su pecho sin dejar de reír.

—_Mon dieu!_

—Esto es... _bloody hell_ —se frota la cara aun a medio descojone, levantando el brazo para echárselo por encima, calmándose un poco.

—No has querido lastimaarmeeee —se burla un poco, abrazándole más fuertemente.

—_Of course not!_ —replica incomodándose un poco.

—Es muy divertido estar contigo —admite levantando la cara y mirándole a los ojos, sonriendo.

—No podría lastimarte sin que te lo merezcas, luego me lo echarías en cara y... —añade un poco demasiado tarde—. ¿Divertido?

Francia le pega la cabeza al pecho y asiente. Inglaterra le acaricia un poco el pelo, peinándole.

—No puedo creer que el avión no se haya caído —murmura pegado a su pecho.

—Lo estaba sujetando yo —bromea sonrojándose un poco, refiriéndose a lo fuerte que se estaba agarrando y a Francia le vuelve a dar un ataque de risa.

Inglaterra se ríe también otra vez, contagiado, y el francés suspira después de un rato, cerrando los ojos, recargándose en él.

—Te juro que no siento las piernas... ni otras partes.

—Es... —se muerde el labio—. Dios mío... esto debe ser tu culpa. Cuatro veces y... ¡por la reina!

—Claro que esto es mi culpa —suspira—. No sé cómo es que vas... —se queda callado, horrorizado con lo que iba a decir al respecto de Estados Unidos y esta noche—. ¿Cómo vas a caminar después de esto? —intenta salvarla.

—¡No lo digas como si estuvieras orgulloso! —"protesta"—. ¿Cómo voy...? ¡He caminado del baño aquí! —replica nervioso, pensando que más bien lo que ha hecho ha sido arrastrarse mitad saltar muy lentamente, y que de hecho, ahora mismo que está sentado, está bastante incomodo, pero es un chico fuerte.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te he lastimado? Traigo esa pomada maravillosa en la maleta —le "peina" un poco relajado de que no haya notado realmente lo que iba a preguntarle.

—_Of course not!_ guárdatela para ti, nenaza —se burla, _"yo tengo la mía propia"_ añade para sí mismo.

—Siempre tan orgulloso —pone los ojos en blanco, se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se vuelve a acurrucar sobre Inglaterra.

—Lo que necesito es una ducha —repite.

—Hueles a... —sonríe oliéndole un poco.

— ¡No me huelas! —protesta sonrojándose porque sabe que huele a sexo y Francia tiene muy buen olfato y le da vergüenza.

—Hueles a algo muy particular que podría reconocer a kilómetros de distancia.

—No me huelas... —suplica con la boca pequeña, más sonrojado y se revuelve.

—Me gusta —le hunde la nariz en el pecho, él traga saliva incomodo porque de verdad le da vergüenza—. No sé qué es lo que te incomoda tanto, _cher_ —pregunta cerrando los ojos—. Mmm?

—Yo no... puedo... esconder el olor —explica con muchas dificultades.

— ¿Esconder el olor? —levanta la mirada.

—_Yes _—aparta la vista.

—Nadie puede esconder el olor del semen, _cher_, para empezar —sigue mirándole.

—_My god!_ —se sonroja sin mirarle y se lleva una mano a la cara.

—Y no veo para que quieras esconderlo. Es muy característico.

—Pues... necesito darme una ducha —se revuelve pensando en que alguien más podría olerle y sacar conclusiones.

—Shhh... —sonríe—. Hueles a mí también, por cierto —se ríe un poco, cerrando los ojos. Inglaterra se calla pensando que eso no es precisamente un consuelo—. Pero no eres el único que huele a eso, si te consuela —sonríe.

—_Shut up_ —ordena, aprieta los ojos y le pone la mano sobre los labios.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? —se ríe, suspirando.

—No tengo ni idea —confiesa sorprendido porque acaba de darse cuenta de que no la tiene.

—No quiero que lleguemos —susurra bajito, apretándole más.

—Venga, no hagas drama, ha ido muy bien hasta ahora, no lo estropees —pide un poco desconsolado.

—Lo sé, de hecho no lo había recordado siquiera —sonríe—. Oh, tienes como un... —se le acerca mirándole fijamente.

— ¿U-Un qué? —parpadea y se echa un poquito, MUUUY poquito atrás.

—Como un... —se le acerca más aun mirándole fijo y sonríe un poco de lado.

—_W-What?_ —se lleva las más manos a la cara.

— ¡Déjame ver, no te tapes! —Le pone las manos sobre las suyas.

—_But... what is...?_

—Un beso mío —le quita las manos de la cara y le da un beso en los labios.

Inglaterra sonríe porque en el fondo se lo esperaba y Francia le mira a los ojos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja de nuevo.

—Voy a tener que vengarme de todo esto —advierte sin dejar de sonreír. Francia levanta las cejas.

—JA! Cómo si pudieras vengarte de algo tan _fantastique_ —se le acuesta encima de nuevo, acurrucándose.

—_Sorry?_ Soy yo quien lleva puesto el _Kilt_ —replica—. ¿Qué te parece a ti que es eso?

—Esoooo... es una de las mejores tardes que he tenido en mucho tiempo y vas a tener que volverlo a hacer.

Inglaterra se sonroja y aparta la vista, pero no deja de sonreír un poco frustrado por no poder replicar.

—Estoy cansado —suspira—. Cuéntame cómo planeas vengarte, anda...

—Quizás podamos renegociar los términos de ese trato.

— ¡Tú lo prometiste! —reclama infantilmente un poco desconsolado.

—Bueno, las promesas están abiertas a reinterpretaciones y nuevo acuerdos —se encoge de hombros con su sonrisilla.

Francia recarga de nuevo la cabeza en el pecho de Inglaterra, girando la cara para que no le vea.

—Tú has dicho que pasara lo que pasara —susurra.

—Además... algunas promesas... bueno, también he prometido matarte muchas veces —sigue a su rollo.

—No me gustas nada. Deja de bromear, no es gracioso —chillonea de manera bastante irrisoria, hemos de admitirlo, aunque él está muy serio.

— ¿Y por qué yo sí me estoy riendo? —se ríe.

—Porque siempre has sido malo y me haces esas cosas horribles de prometerme cosas que me hacen ilusión y luego decirme que siempre no —protesta.

—Te dije que me vengaría —sonríe maligno.

—Pues... — frunce el ceño y se muerde los labios otra vez.

— ¿Ajá? —levanta las cejas sin dejar de sonreír.

—Jo... _Angleterre! _¡Tú mismo dijiste que no era un buen momento!

—He cambiado de idea —responde.

—Y luego negociaste lo de la abstinenc... —abre los ojos y levanta la cara mirándole fijamente, incrédulo—. ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea después del sexo?

—Son cosas que pasan, _Darling _—se encoge de hombros. Francia pone carita desconsolada un instante y luego frunce el ceño.

—No es cierto. Estás molestándome —deja caer de nuevo la cabeza en su pecho.

—Es cierto que estas atontado, mira cuanto has tardado en notarlo —se rinde sonriente. Francia le pega en el estómago, no muy en serio, sonriendo un poco.

—Eres perfectamente capaz de decirme esas cosas horribles —responde aunque se avergüenza un poco de haber estado angustiado—. Abrázame —pide tomando el brazo de Inglaterra y pasándoselo por atrás de la espalda.

—_The evil United Kingdom!_ —se burla mientras lo hace sin pensar.

—Totalmente maligno, ¡siempre lo has sido! ¡Me echabas barro en el pelo!

—Lo que fuera para lograr que te bañaras —ojos en blanco sin dejar de sonreír.

—Deja de molestarme con eso.

—Yo no era el único maligno entonces —responde—. ¿Qué hay de ti dándome abrazos por la espalda?

— ¿Desde cuándo ABRAZAR a alguien es maligno, _Angleterre_? —le mira—. A mí me gustabas y me gustaba abrazarte como me gusta hacerlo ahora.

—Es una actividad absolutamente maligna cuando la hacías expresamente para molestarme, hacerme sonrojar y ponerme nervioso —se defiende.

—La hacía porque me gustaba a mí, lo otro era daño colateral —medio miente.

—En ninguna medida podría haberte gustado abrazarme mientras yo intentaba patearte —replica.

—Todo era al revés, _cher_. TÚ me pateabas porque YO intentaba abrazarte —sonríe.

— ¡Porque si te dejaba luego empezabas a hacer cosas peores! —se sonroja y se defiende en un tono parecido al que usaba en esa edad.

— ¡Claro que no! No hay nada de malo en tocarte el culo o el _Big Ben_ que en ese momento no se llama _Big Ben_ sino _Mon Petit Chou Chou._

—¡Por supuesto que lo había! Crecer a tu lado fue una pesadilla y soy una víctima de la circunstancias y un juguete del destino —parafrasea a Shakespeare en plan dramático.

—De haber sido de otra forma te hubieras aburrido muchíiiiiiisimo, _mon amour..._ —ojos en blanco.

—Entre otras muchas ventajas igual de importantes —gesto desinteresado.

— ¿Ventajas? Aburrirte hubiera sido una… —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y le da un "codazo" en las costillas, haciendo que suelte el aire riéndose—. Eres un malvado —se ríe también.

—Super villanooo —se pasa la mano por el pelo pomposamente intentando imitarle, muerto de risa.

—Ya quisieras poder pasarte la mano por el pelo con la elegancia que lo hago yo —sonríe.

—En realidad no —le saca la lengua.

—Adoro cuando te pasas el rato diciéndome cosas hermosas —le saca la lengua también.

Inglaterra sube la mano rápidamente y se la agarra.

—Aaaaaaaaah! —grita como nena abriendo los ojos como platos—. ¡Ueaaeeee!

El británico se ríe más fuerte sin enterarse, por cierto, que empiezan a aterrizar.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

— I u eeeee ee u eiaa —agrega.

— ¡Tomo posesión de esta tierra en nombre de la corona inglesa! —exclama y luego se acerca para besarle, soltándole.

Francia sonríe y entonces sí, le devuelve el beso cerrando los ojos y poniéndole una mano en la mejilla. Inglaterra se separa tan feliz sin apenas haberse dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

— ¿Lo ves? aun soy un experto colonizador, conquistador, ¡invasor!

—Lo eres... —susurra acercándose a él para volverlo a besar porque él sí ha visto las luces de la ciudad, se acaba de percatar que están llegando y Francia... es un drama, además de que sabe que Austria sabe y eso lo tiene... tensito.

Inglaterra se deja, ahora sí dándose cuenta del rollo del beso y todo lo que implica ¡Y aterrizan!

Y aterrizan. Y el beso debe ser bastante más intenso de lo normal con eso de los besos que hacen que se mueva el mundo... bueno, pues en este si se mueve todo el mundo... e Inglaterra se plantea que va a querer un beso cada vez que se monte a un avión y este despegue y aterrice... y que ya veremos cómo lo consigue.

Francia se separa hasta que el avión deja de moverse del todo, tomando la camisa de Inglaterra en un puño, prensándola con fuerza, sin querer mirarle. El inglés se ríe un poquito nerviosito e idiota por el descubrimiento de los aterrizajes.

El francés frunce el ceño y sonríe un poco al oírlo reír, abriendo los ojos.

— ¿Todo bien? —le sonríe Inglaterra al notarle nervioso. El galo suspira pensando que no, en absoluto.

—_Oui_ —sonríe un poquito—. Ya estamos aquí —traga saliva—. Fue divertido —admite haciendo que parezca que se refiere al viaje, pensando que se refiere a todo en realidad, sonriendo un poco más, tratando de calmarse.

Inglaterra nota el suspiro no muy convincente, pero prefiere no indagar en la llaga.

—_Come on,_ aún queda todo un delicioso proceso de baile aeroportuario —suelta tratando de animarle, bromeando.

—Encantador —le mira mientras la gente a su alrededor se levanta por sus cosas—. _Angleterre..._ —sonríe con la mirada baja, luego le mira con los ojos algo empañados, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por no hacer drama y fallando miserablemente. Inglaterra le agarra de los hombros y le abraza contra sí.

—_Come on, France..._ esto es divertido porque no es perpetuo, ahora irás con tus amigos a hacer otro tipo de fiesta, ¿sí? y más vale que mañana estés como dios manda para tu presentación o seré un demonio contigo —le amenaza no muy en serio.

—Ni siquiera sé dónde están —protesta soltando el aire y abrazándole de regreso, no muy convencido con la diversos por falta de perpetuidad.

—Busca el rastro de cerveza y la pachanga y seguro están al otro lado del camino —bromea un poco, frotando la mejilla contra su pelo.

—_Tu est tres important dans ma vie_ —le susurra al cuello, mientras todos hacemos un poco los ojos en blanco—. No hagas nada estúpido, ¿vale? —agrega separándose del abrazo sin mirarle a los ojos.

—_Me?_ ¿Me lo dices a mí? —sonríe de lado.

—_Oui,_ ¡te lo digo a ti! —reclama riendo un poco—. Te detesto cuando te pones así cuando yo estoy diciendo cosas importantes —protesta sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Ja! ¡TÚ no hagas nada estúpido! —se devuelve clavándole el dedo en el pecho—. O mejor, hazlas, así no tendré que inventarme las escusas para quejarme de ti.

—Sabes a que me refiero —le sonríe—. Tienes que pagarme lo que me prometiste y tenemos que ir a casa de _Suisse_ y... —sonríe.

—No, no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres —le guiña el ojo—. Por eso yo siempre puedo hacer lo que quiero —se levanta con la barbilla en alto empezando a salir.

El francés sonríe tranquilizándose bastante con eso y levantándose tras él. Inglaterra baja del avión por las escaleras, donde aún hace más viento y más frío que en Londres, así que incluso tiene que detener un poco el kilt para no hacer un espectáculo indecoroso.

Francia sonríe, pensando en los eventos de hace un rato, cerrándose la chaqueta y teniendo un escalofrío. Le sigue. El británico se mete al autobús tiritando un poquito.

—Mira por donde ya no tengo calor.

El galo sonríe abrazándole por la espalda intentando calentarse él también y él se deja, claro.

—Voy a tener que hablar con _Switzerland..._ —comenta ahora que se ha acordado cuando Francia ha dicho que tenían que ir a verle.

— ¿No has hablado con él? Que despreocupado —sonríe—. Me pregunto en qué has estado ocupando el tiempo para que no le hayas marcado —sonríe.

—¿Cuándo crees que podría haberle hablado? —pregunta con una sonrisa de lado—. ¡Si no me has dejado tranquilo ni un segundo! —le molesta.

—Pues claro que no —sonríe—. No has dejado de tentarme.

— ¿T-Tentarte? Yo solo estaba... Yo no... ¡Yo trataba de molestarte! —se defiende—. Eres tú quien no me suelta, mira ahora —señala el abrazo—. Es un espacio cerrado, ni que me fuera a ir corriendo —se burla.

—Pues quizás, hay que ser cuidadoso —se ríe sin ser nada molestado.

— ¿A dónde iba a ir? ¿A las pistas de _Berlin_ para que me atropelle un avión alemán? —ojos en blanco, pero sonríe—. Mira que sería triste, lo que no lograron en una década de Nazismo...

Francia se RÍE a carcajadas y a Inglaterra se le contagia.

—Estoy protegiéndote.

—Ah, será eso —apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

—Claro que sí, _cher _—le besa la frente—. ¿Me crees incapaz?

— ¿Por qué ibas tú a protegerme? —le mira de soslayo y se mueve un poco, balanceándoles a ambos de lado a lado.

—Porque eres _mon petit lapin_ —se mueve con él, claro. El británico se sonroja un poquito pero sonríe—. ¿No basta? —le mira de reojo.

—Pues... Quizás nooo —canturrea un poco porque aun canturrea cuando está contento. Francia se ríe.

—Claro que sí basta, _cher._ Toda la vida lo he hecho —se ríe.

—Quizás no ha sido suficiente toda la vida —levanta un dedo y le toca la punta de la nariz.

—Quizás estás siendo un poco ambicioso —sonríe.

—Siempre he sido ambicioso, por eso yo tengo prácticamente un imperio con la _commonweatlh _y tú no —pose de suficiencia.

—Ni siquiera reconoces siempre al pobrecito de _Canada_ —ojos en blanco.

—Claro que le reconozco —gesto desinteresado.

—Claro, claro... Me lo dices a mí, como si yo mismo no hubiera tenido que explicártelo más de una vez. Nunca debiste quitármelo —sonrisa nostálgica.

—Tú estabas pervirtiéndole —aparta la mirada y se acuerda de que tiene que encender el móvil y todo eso.

—Al menos hubiera crecido sin esa sombra —protesta un poco.

— ¿Cuál sombra? —pregunta sacando el teléfono del bolsillo y empezando a encenderlo.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco sacando su propio teléfono de sus pantalones. Inglaterra lo enciende y mira sus llamadas perdidas y mensajes.

— ¿Algo interesante? —pregunta Francia desinteresadamente... tiene dos o tres llamadas de un número desconocido.

—No... —responde guardándolos de nuevo sin comprobarlas cuando el autobús se detiene.

Francia le da un beso en la mejilla y se le separa. Inglaterra sonríe un poquito y se baja, aguantándose el Kilt.

—Esa ropa es realmente poco práctica e incómoda —sonríe—. No puedo creer que tengas al menos un buen diseño.

—No está hecha para ser práctica —replica.

—Eso es justo lo que siempre te digo de mi ropa —sonríe por completo. El inglés abre la boca cómicamente y luego frunce el ceño.

—El problema es que ninguna de tus prendas lo son.

—Toda mi ropa está hecha para ser hermosa, aunque no sea especialmente cómoda o práctica, no veo que haya algo malo en eso.

—A veces la gente quiere estar cómoda o usar prendas practicas —replica andando un poco más deprisa.

—Mmmmm aún no he tenido esa necesidad —sonríe—. Siempre es mucho más agradable verme hermoso —le mira de reojo. El británico le mira de reojo y sonríe, levantando las cejas.

—_Of course,_ como eres una _ugly frog_ tienes que intentar vestirte con cosas bonitas para verte bien, pero no eres muy elegante, ni te creas.

—Eso quisieras —le da un golpe en el hombro.

—Eso veo —le devuelve el golpe con la cadera, sonriendo.

—No es verdad, ni siquiera sé de dónde sacaste ese apodo de _Frog,_ más pareces tú una rana.

—Las ranas son feas, babosas y a ti te molesta —se encoge de hombros— y además _"Frog"_ se parece a _"France"._

—A mí no me molesta —se ríe—. Es demasiado... Familiar —le pone una mano en el hombro— _Rosbif_ —se baja del autobús y camina hacia la estación, levantándose la solapa del saco, intentando protegerse del frio y suena mientras tanto el teléfono de Inglaterra, que lo saca dejando de sujetarse el kilt con una mano, viendo el número que es desconocido.

—_Hello?_ —mira a Francia de reojo y se mete en el aeropuerto antes de descolgar a cubierto del aire—. _Hello?_

—_Hello? Hello? Iggy?_ —se oye un poco de ruido.

—_Hello..._ ¿Me oyes? —le cambia completamente la cara y la voz al oírle, poniéndose tenso.

Francia le mira asumiendo inmediatamente quien es y teniendo un escalofrío. Entra también y se va a la banda de las maletas sin mirar a Inglaterra, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo.

* * *

_ Que jodidos estais chicos... Que. Jodidos. ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	7. Chapter 7

—_Yes! Iggy, hi!_ —sonríe Estados Unidos al otro lado del teléfono.

—_What's up?_ ¿No estás en el avión? — sigue a Francia un poco preocupado.

—_Yes,_ te tengo malas noticias...

— ¿M-Malas noticias? —mira a Francia, que levanta las cejas sin poder evitar oírlo. Se gira a mirarle, tenso.

—_Yes,_ he tenido unos problemas en casa y casi estoy despegando... Voy a llegar tarde, a eso de la una o dos de allá —explica.

—Ah... —alivio—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ehm... Nos dijeron que había una bomba en el estacionamiento del _Pentágono_ —explica totalmente serio.

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos y luego frunce el ceño... no pasa eso como cada... ¿cinco minutos aproximadamente?

— ¿Y lo habéis resuelto?

—_Yep,_ capturamos incluso al chico de trece años que habló por teléfono...

—_I see_ —se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Francia pierde interés, yendo a pararse al otro lado de la banda un poquito irritado.

—La cosa es que había llamado a la _CNN..._ —sigue y luego se oye un gran ruido de interferencia.

—A las... _America,_ no puedes mover toda tu agenda por la broma de un crío, que va a pasar mañana en el G8 si... —se detiene de reñirle al oír la interferencia—. _America? America?_

—...erio después de las Torres gemelas! —vuelve un poco la señal.

—_Hello? hello?_

—_Hello!_ ¿Me oyes?

—Ahora sí, hay muchas interferencias —explica tapándose el otro oído.

—Estoy en el avión... Y llueve —explica—. _I'm sorry_, quería llegar antes y al menos cenar juntos.

—No deberías hablar en el avión —responde un poco preocupado.

— ¿Por qué no? —frunce el ceño—. Es el teléfono del avión.

—Más vale que duermas, o mañana te dormirás en el G8 —responde.

—Voy a dormirme igual —sonríe—. _Where Are you? _

—En _Berlin, _justo acabo de llegar —mira la cinta de las maletas y a Francia para saber dónde está y no perderle.

El francés tiene el ceño fruncido y está tenso como cuerda de piano al otro lado de donde esta Inglaterra, aun mirando las maletas con preocupación porque ha visto pasar unas tres veces una roja y la suya no sale.

—Estoy en el aeropuerto aun, acabo de llegar, estoy esperando a que salgan mis maletas —sigue Inglaterra.

— ¡Oh! ¿Ya sabes en qué hotel nos vamos a quedar? Llego ahí, solo avisa en recepción que voy contigo y que me den una llave, _Please _—sonríe.

—No, tengo que hablar con _Germany,_ creo que voy a... _A... yes... Of course_ —se incomoda un poco.

— ¡No pidas habitación con dos camas _Iggy_! —le advierte sonriendo un poco e imaginando el sonrojo.

—Quizás debería y así aprenderías a no modificar toda tu agenda por la broma de un crío —le reta evidentemente sonrojado.

—Sabes que igual me voy a meter a la cama donde estés —se ríe.

—_Bloody hell_ —protesta más sonrojado. El estadounidense se ríe más.

—_I missed you._

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se muerde el nudillo del dedo índice,

—Te imagino todo sonrojado.

—_Shut up, git!_ —responde sonriendo un poco, bastante tristemente.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti... _Tuesday, remember?_

—Oh... no —frunce el ceño.

—_What!?_

—_Monday, no Tuesday_

—_Oh... Really?_ —levanta las cejas—. Así que si te acuerdas —se ríe pícaramente.

—_Yes..._ era mañana —se queda callado y se sonroja otra vez, a lo que el estadounidense sigue riéndose como idiota.

— ¡Estas ansiooooosooooo! —risas.

—_O... Of course!_ es decir... no... Es de mala educación e impropio de un caballero olvidar cuando... _what?_

—Ni te imaginas lo que voy a hacer, te voy a dar una pista —se ríe—. Tiene que ver con ropa rara... —se ríe nervioso—. Ropa que NO es de mujer —América es pésimo para guardar esos secretos.

—_Oh god..._ —responde al acordarse de lo que le dijo y aprieta los ojos.

—No te desangreeeees... —sigue riéndose.

—_Git_ —carraspea.

—Nos vemos en la noche —sonríe—. Oh, por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está _my brother_?

—_Yes_ —suspira y vuelve a mirar a Francia, sintiendo un poco de nauseas—. Ah... ¿No está en el hotel? vino a _Berlin_ ayer... —responde.

—Llevo hoooooras intentando hablar con él. Hooooooras.

—Debe estar ocupado trabajando en su presentación o algo así, no te preocupes —le quita importancia—. Ahora le diré que te llame si le veo.

—Si lo ves dile que me hable, _please. __Thanks!_ —sonríe—. _Gotta go! Love ya!_

—_See you later_ —vuelve a sentir náuseas y un escalofrió.

—_Byeeee!_ —cuelga.

Inglaterra cuelga también y se queda mirando el teléfono con un nudo en el estómago. Francia está mirando la banda con ojos MUY abiertos porque ya la han apagado y sus maletas no han salido.

—_What is up?_ —pregunta Inglaterra suspirando cuando se acerca a él. Sin entender mira la cinta.

— ¿Tomaste tú las maletas? —pregunta sin mirarle aunque sabe que no lo hizo.

—_Of course not,_ ni siquiera las he visto.

—Eso pasa —un poco en pánico.

—_But..._ —vacila.

— ¿Estás bien? —le mira.

—Eh? —le mira aun sin poder sumar dos más dos, un poco ido.

— ¿Estás bien? —repite en el mismo tono neutro que uso la primera vez.

—No mucho, la verdad —se lleva la mano a los ojos—. _What the hell_ ha pasado con las maletas?

—Vamos a preguntar —le toma del brazo con la mano y aprieta un poco.

—Quizás las sacaron antes —jaja. Inglaterra le sigue, asintiendo con la cabeza, seguramente sin escucharle demasiado.

Media hora más tarde, Francia sale de la oficina de Lufhansa furioso y humeante de la cabeza, seguido de una masa un poquito lloriqueante y temblorosa que le daría vergüenza a la reina... y que no se ha enterado de nada.

—Tres o cuatro días... ¡TRES O CUATRO DÍAS! ¿A dónde la han mandado? ¡¿Al estúpido _CONGO_!? —vuelve a semi gritar mirando a Inglaterra por primera vez, a punto de reclamarle el que no le haya ayudado en nada a pelearse en alemán... Cuando le ve la cara. Respira un par de veces para tranquilizarse.

El británico baja la cara y se frota las manos respirando un poco mal. El galo se muerde el labio pasándole una mano por encima de los hombros con delicadeza.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —pregunta suavemente.

Inglaterra suspira y se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Quieres hablar? —le acaricia suavemente el brazo.

—_I..._ —mira el suelo, Francia le mira atrayéndole hacia si para abrazarle—. Soy una persona horrible —se lleva las manos a la cara.

El francés le aprieta contra sí sin decir nada, el inglés solloza un poquito, escondiéndole la cara y él le aprieta más y le acaricia la espalda.

— ¿Él está bien?

—Es un idiota —asiente con la cabeza.

— ¿Un idiota? —un poco descolocado.

—Un crío les hizo una broma y se quedó a resolverlo. Va a llegar de madrugada —explica.

—Oh... —sonríe un poquito, acariciándole la espalda—. Siempre te quejas de que no trabaja...

—Es una idiotez, el G8 es mucho más importante y no va a poder atender como es debido —protesta y luego hunde los hombros.

—Pero va a venir hoy —le acaricia la espalda más—. Sólo va a llegar tarde

Asiente y Francia suspira soltándole un poquito.

— ¿Estás mejor?

Inglaterra bufa con los labios haciendo pfff. Francia le levanta la cara y se la limpia con la palma de la mano consiguiendo que apriete los ojos protestando un poco.

—Tengo que ir a comprar algo de ropa y tú deberías hacer lo mismo —susurra.

—Me ha dicho que me ha echado de menos —sigue, baja de nuevo la cabeza y los hombros, un poco hecho polvo.

Francia, que había pensado que no hablaría más al respecto, vuelve a ponerse en actitud protectora. Se muerde el labio.

—Nadie en su sano juicio te echaría de menos más que él —susurra apretándole el brazo de nuevo.

—No debería ha... —se detiene notando el abrazo y su incomodidad.

Francia se muerde el labio con un poquito más de fuerza, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para que no se note lo que le afecta, sin saber qué decir. Le acaricia un poco más el brazo, él

le sigue observando.

—Quizás no debiste —traga saliva—, pero lo hecho, hecho está y... —se encoge de hombros.

—Digo que no debería hablar de esto contigo —se reprueba a sí mismo. El francés sonríe un poco, relajándose.

—No me importa que lo hables conmigo —porque está convencido de ello... aunque yo lo dudo.

—Aun así —insiste sin mirarle a la cara.

Francia le toma de la barbilla y le levanta la cara para que le mire, él lo hace un poco reticente.

El galo le sonríe y el británico se relaja un poco, mirándole aun desconsoladito.

—Vamos a estar bien... todos —le acaricia la mejilla—. El _garçón_ está bien, por ahora eso es lo más importante. Tú y yo somos viejos lobos de mar.

Aparta la vista pensándolo y traga saliva un poco amargamente... luego se rinde un poco en un suspiro.

—Y más que tú, a ti nunca te gustó mucho navegar.

—El mar me marea —admite y le hunde una mano en el pelo. Inglaterra sonríe un poquito de lado—. En concreto era espantoso cuando había que cruzar el océano.

—Si serás nenaza.

—No me molestes —se ríe un poco dándole una palmadita en la mejilla. Inglaterra sonríe también.

— ¿Cómo vamos a hacer? no tenemos maletas —cae en la cuenta por primera vez en un buen rato.

—Llevo una hora gritando por eso —sonríe un poco de lado igual.

— ¿En serio? ya me parecía que había un sonido molesto y chillón más pesado de lo normal a mi alrededor —bromea.

— ¡Sonido molesto y chillón que estaba intentando recuperar TU maleta! —le fulmina un poco sin dejar de sonreír.

—MiS maletaS, yo tenía dos —corrige—. Lo que por supuesto aumenta la magnitud de la tragedia... tenemos que ir a _Berlin..._ dioses, no sé cómo vamos a explicar que ambos hemos perdido la maleta en vuelos distintos.

—Eso... no vas a poder decirlo. Te lo advierto de una buena vez —le pasa una mano por le pelo de nuevo y se le acerca a darle un beso en la frente—. Vamos a pedir un taxi.

— ¿Y qué planeas decir entonces? —pregunta un poco desconsolado—. No voy a decir que te encontré casualmente en Heathrow.

—No... sé qué decir —se muerde el labio—. ¿Quizás puedas decir que has dejado tu maleta en el... hotel? ¿O que _Amerique _la va a traer?

— ¿Por qué iba _America_ a traer mi maleta desde _Washington_ si yo venía desde _London_? Además, como voy a decir que está en el hotel si voy a casa de _Germany _a preguntar por el hotel precisamente?

—Bien, bien... no sé —suspira—. Quizás... puedas... —se humedece los labios—. Decir que... yo... — no tiene idea.

Levanta las cejas mirándole.

—No séeee... —le mira un poco desconsolado. Inglaterra se masajea las sienes pensando.

—Decir que yo la he perdido y tú has venido sin ella es demasiado sospechoso. Y lo mismo pasa si a ti te la han perdido y a mí me las van a mandar aparte o algo así... —se detiene de golpe.

—_Quoi?_ —levanta las cejas.

—El problema además es que es domingo por la tarde y está todo cerrado... ni siquiera sabemos que tiendas abren aquí... pero...

Francia abre los ojos en pánico pensando que SEGURO Alemania hace que cierren todos y descansen en domingo por la tarde.

—Detesto tanto hacer esto —aprieta los ojos y los dientes, lamentándose.

Francia se muerde el labio, pensando que él también lo detesta. Lo suelta y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Espérame aquí —pide. El francés se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

—Te espero ahí afuera, necesito un cigarrillo.

—Bien —asiente.

— ¿A... dónde vas? —pregunta vacilando.

—Ahora lo verás —responde un poco amargamente y se da la vuelta hacia dentro del aeropuerto. Francia lo mira irse, mordiéndose el labio.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Inglaterra vuelve con la maleta roja que Francia ha visto dar la vuelta varias veces. Francia niega con la cabeza, porque SABÍA que iba a eso, mientras se pellizca el puente de la nariz, entendiendo que no es como que tengan muchas más opciones...

—Bien... tu maleta —le anuncia—. Si tienes suerte quizás haya algo que puedas usar mañana, al menos dará el pego para hoy en casa de _Germany..._ esperemos que no sea una bomba.

—Esperemos que no lo sea... —suspira— _Merci._

—_Your welcome,_ asegúrate de decirme si descubres algún pasaporte o algún nombre en ella, le mandaremos de vuelta con algún presente —sonríe de lado.

El galo se ríe y le ofrece un poco de cigarrillo.

—No te rías, lo digo en serio —sonríe tomando el cigarrillo, él le mira sonriendo.

—Ya sé que lo dices en serio.

—Jump! ya sabes que no soy un ladrón —le da una calada.

—Si acaso fuera cierta esa declaración, tendría que ser "sabes que YA no soy un ladrón"

—Matices —gesto desinteresado, da otra calada y se lo devuelve. El francés se ríe más.

—Ya, claro... —lo toma y le da una última calada, apagándolo en el cenicero—. El taxi estará aquí en un par de minutos —mira su reloj.

—Bien... nos encontramos de forma desafortunada en el aeropuerto, mientras yo reclamaba mi equipaje perdido y no pude darte esquinazo —explica. Francia sonríe acercándosele un poco y buscándole la mano.

—_Oui_

—Y lo peor es que voy a tener que cenar solo —suspira.

— ¿Por qué vas a tener que cenar solo? —frunce el ceño.

—Bueno, quizás no, quizás _Japan_ quiera acompañarme... Pero creo que sería mucho morro presentarme en _Bern_ sin avisar.

—Quizás puedas decirme dónde planeas cenar solo —se muerde el labio.

— ¿Para qué iba a hacer eso?

—Quizás yo tenga la desgracia de encontrarte ahí y probablemente tu mesa sea el único lugar en donde pueda sentarme.

—Oh, eso sería altamente desafortunado y molesto —sonríe.

—Absolutamente —niega con la cabeza y sonríe también.

—Quizás sería mejor no cenar en un lugar público entonces... Quizás en un cuarto del hotel

Francia levanta las cejas, realmente no esperando eso.

—No quisiera tener que soportar el bochorno de que me vean contigo en público, bastante malo es ya tener que compartir el taxi.

—Quizás pueda pedir un cuarto de hotel entonces —se ríe apretándole la mano.

—Oh, _of course,_ tú vas a alojarte en mi hotel también —"protesta".

—Seguramente me obligarán a hacerlo —le hace un cariño en el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

—No puedo sufrirlo, por eso no vas a ni acercarte a mi cuarto —le amenaza. El francés le mira a los ojos un poquito más en serio.

—Bien, entonces será mejor que sea en el mío.

— ¿Me estas invitando diplomáticamente a cenar en tu cuarto? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Tenemos que revisar una presentación, hay un punto relacionado al canal de la mancha en mis notas del que, desafortunadamente, requiero tu información.

—_Bloody hell!_ No hay forma en que pueda escaparme entonces, ¡yo soy responsable de mi trabajo! —"protesta" sonriéndole.

Francia sonríe también, agradecido, mientras un mercedes negro se detiene por ellos. Inglaterra estira de la maleta para subirla al maletero.

—Sigo pensando que te ves demasiado masculino con ese atuendo —Francia se pasa la mano por el pelo pomposamente.

Inglaterra recuerda lo que América le ha dicho del kilt y mañana, apretando los ojos.

—_Quoi?_

Niega con la cabeza y se sube al taxi a su lado y luego cae en la cuenta de otra cosa.

—_Bloody hell!_

—_Quooooi?_ —ojos en blanco.

—Necesito unos pantalones —asegura mirándole de reojo un poco sonrojado.

—Ehh... ¿por? —le sonríe.

—No puedo pasar los próximos tres días... —aparta la vista— en _Kilt._

—Yo no me opongo —sentencia tras caer en ello también.

— ¿A qué? —le mira.

—A que estés en _kilt _tres días... puede que esta vez me siente frente a ti en el G8 —le mira y le cierra un ojo.

—Yo sí me opongo —se sonroja aún más.

—O si me siento junto a ti quizás se me caiga una pluma al suelo y cuando me levante esté el _Big Ben_ ahí tan... solo —se ríe.

El inglés abre los ojos como platos juntando las rodillas de golpe.

—Dime que no sería fantástico poderte —le señala la zona—. Dar servicio sin siguiera tener que bajarte el cierre.

—_Of course not!_ —puede que le esté saliendo humo por las orejas otra vez, mientras se sujeta con las manos.

—Sería fantástico, _cher..._ —le mira a la cara con ojos burlones—. Vamos a tener que probarlo. No en este viaje —le tranquiliza.

Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo y se vuelve a la ventana, pensando que, de hecho, ha pasado los últimos tres días prácticamente desnudo la mitad del tiempo, por no hablar del vestido de Julieta... y se sonroja más por estar pensando esas cosas, el muy burro. Francia sonríe, sabiendo exactamente en lo que piensa.

—No puedes decir que lo has pasado mal.

— ¿Eh? —le mira otra vez.

— ¿No pensabas en eso? —le quita el pelo de los ojos.

—N-No —miente con un escalofrío.

—Bien... aun así no puedes negar que lo has pasado bien estos días —sonríe un poquito.

—Jump... seh, bueh... —desinterés con una sonrisita que se le escapa y no puede detener.

Francia levanta una mano y le acaricia la comisura de los labios, lo que hace que la sonrisa le salga del todo sin poderla evitar

—_What?_

—Me gusta —se le recarga encima un poco sonriendo también.

— ¿El... qué? —pregunta un poquito incomodillo.

—Tú, _Angleterre... _—se le acurruca.

—Ja-ja! Me has dicho que te gusto —se burla incómodo y sonrojado.

—Debes haber entendido mal —le mira sonriendo. Inglaterra se calla y él frunce el ceño un poquito—. Claro que me gustas —le susurra mirándole a los ojos.

—Eres... Has dicho que... Yo... —aparta la vista con los mofletes hinchados y el ceño fruncido, con la sombra de la sonrisita imborrable.

Francia le da un beso en la mejilla y al inglés se le desfrunce el ceño y sonríe más.

—Pues tú a mí no me gustas, eres feo, pesado y no te soporto.

—Menos mal —se le echa encima abrazándolo de la cintura.

—¿Cómo que menos mal? —levanta los brazos y se los pone encima.

—Podrías no tener ninguna opinión de mí y eso sí que sería un drama.

—O podría tener una buena opinión si acaso fueras merecedor —propone.

—Tú no podrías tener una buena opinión de mí, así fuera un poquito más perfecto de lo que ya soy.

—Eso es absurdo, _of course I can..._ Sin necesidad de vanidad siquiera.

—Di una sola cosa que haga realmente bien y de la que tengas una buena opinión de mí —le sigue mirando.

Inglaterra se queda con la boca abierta, sonrojándose poco a poco a medida que piensa en cosas.

— ¡Así que el sexo! —suelta completamente intencionado, levantando las cejas fingiendo sorpresa. El inglés abre la boca y los ojos cómicamente, sonrojándose más.

—Yo... Yo no... ¡No he dicho esooo! —chilla muy nervioso e histérico.

—No has dicho nada, pero pude inferir por tu cara —se ríe.

—Estaba... Estaba pensando en... Otra cosa —vacila histericolocoperdido, sin mirarle.

— ¿En qué? —le gira la cara con un dedo.

—En... En... —seguro Francia puede oír cómo se le funde el cerebro. Sonríe mirándole, en efecto, escuchándolo.

— ¿En _quoi, mon amour_?

—En... La... En... —vacila pensando en algo, tratando de apartarse de él, sonriendo nervioso sin que se le ocurra nada que esté dispuesto a confesar.

— ¿Así que no hay NADA que te parezca que haga bien? —se le acerca más.

—Mun... Bun... —balbucea teniendo sudor frío, balbucea en plan bubububu.

—Munbun? —levanta las cejas pasándole un dedo por la mandíbula.

Inglaterra traga saliva al borde del infarto.

—No es posible que no seas capaz de decir una sola cosa...

Cierra los ojos verdes con fuerza con el corazón desbocado.

—M-Mo... Mo... Molestar —tartamudea por fin.

—Al menos podrías hablar de mi comida, o de lo bien que se vestirme, o los... —levanta las cejas—. ¿Molestar? ¿Eso es un chiste? Eso es TODO lo que puedes decirme cuando hablamos de una cosa que hagas bien y de la que tengas una buena opinión de mí.

El británico sonríe nervioso, tratando de burlarse, Francia le mira sonriendo con sorna.

—También eres bu... Bueno siendo detestable y... Y... Siendo débil y feo —sigue, temblando menos, calmándose a medida que se le ocurren los insultos.

— ¿Y tienes una buena opinión de mi por ello? —levanta las cejas.

—T-Tengo... —aparta la vista.

— ¿Ves, _cher..._ ves como no eres objetivo? —le da un beso en el cuello.

—Eres... —tiembla de nuevo y aprieta los ojos, perdiendo la concentración—. Eres...

—Absolutamente adorable —le gira la cara para buscarle los labios.

—Absolutamente a... —repite hasta que se da cuenta un poco.

Francia sonríe y le besa. Inglaterra cierra los ojos devolviéndole el beso.

El francés le besa delicadamente unos cuantos segundos hasta que se separa sonriendo, cuando el inglés le sigue un poquito porque quería más, relamiéndose.

Francia le concede, claro está. A estas alturas de la vida es incapaz de no concederle y el taxi se detiene, aunque el galo ni se entera.

Inglaterra tampoco, pero el conductor se vuelve y carraspea (Requiem por Francia).

El británico abre los ojos y le da tal empujón del susto que lo clava contra la otra puerta del coche, seguro bajándose con la cara agachada, yendo directo al maletero.

—Aaargh... —protesta Francia llevándose una mano a la cabeza donde se ha dado un golpazo con el vidrio.

El inglés saca la maleta aun mirando el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrojado. El francés sigue deteniéndose la cabeza cuando baja del coche después de pagar.

El británico estira de la maleta con fuerza y brusquedad hasta la puerta y la deja a su lado, apartándose de ella como si quemara.

—Llévala tú —susurra sin mirarle.

—Relájate —le pide mirándole y tomando la maleta. Levanta un dedo para tocar el timbre.

Inglaterra se frota las manos, mirando al suelo del otro lado.

—_Je t'aime_ —le susurra Francia antes de tocar la puerta.

Él abre los ojos como platos irguiendo la espalda un momento.

—_Je suis desoleé_ —agrega cuando Alemania les abre la puerta y levanta las manos hasta el techo al verlos llegar juntos, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Inglaterra toma aire y suspira.

—_Hello, Germany_ —saluda calmándose a sí mismo lo mejor que puede, repitiéndose mentalmente _"The show must go on"._

—_England, Frankreich_ —hace un gesto con la cabeza.

—No quiero molestar, solo he venido a saber que hotel es el que has preparado, no quisiera ocupar más de tu tiempo —explica Inglaterra, asegurándose de hablar en singular.

Francia le mira intentando hacer la peor cara que puede. Alemania se quita de la puerta.

—Pasen, pasen.

Inglaterra entra nerviosito, sonriéndole a Alemania. Francia entra tras él, saludando al alemán de beso, como siempre.

El británico hace los ojos en blanco esperándose educadamente. Francia bufa al pasar junto a Inglaterra hacia la sala.

— ¿Cómo has estado _Allemagne_? ¿Cómo está _Italie_?

—Bien, bien. Todo en orden —asiente Alemania con la cabeza, mirando a Francia mucho más tiempo del necesario con los ojos entrecerrados.

—De verdad no quiero molestar, _Germany,_ he tenido un vuelo horrible, me han perdido el equipaje y estoy agotado —pide Inglaterra sonriendo forzadamente.

—No es molestia, ninguna molestia. Pasen, _bitte_ —les mira a ambos y los hace entrar a la sala. Francia deja "su maleta" en la entrada de la sala, sonriendo también un poco forzado.

Rusia sonríe desde el sillón e Inglaterra se pone tenso automáticamente al verle.

Francia entra tras el inglés y levanta las cejas al ver a Rusia, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo también.

—Denme un minuto, voy a llamar a los demás que querrán saludarles. Schweiz estará contento de verte _England _—sale Alemania con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Ah, _Schweiz_ esta... —empieza a preguntar Inglaterra en cuanto Alemania ya se ha ido y se vuelve a Francia un instante, luego se vuelve a Rusia, frunce el ceño y pasa adentro, sin saludarle ni nada.

—_Privet!_ —saluda Rusia sonriendo sin enterarse de las miradas de Inglaterra.

Francia le roza el brazo de manera muy muy sutil en señal de apoyo. Se acerca a Rusia.

—_Allò, mon ami_ —le saluda de besos.

—Quería verte —asegura Rusia e Inglaterra se queda paralizado, flipando.

Francia abre los ojos como platos, recordando el asunto y se gira automáticamente a Inglaterra, volviendo a Rusia.

—C-Claro, _R-Russie..._ —pálido.

Rusia sonríe más mirando a Francia e Inglaterra les mira a uno y a otro, sin entender.

—Es posible que eso no haya salido todo lo bien que esperábamos —mira a Rusia con seriedad y luego traga saliva. Él sonríe.

—No me importa si le has hecho daño.

Inglaterra parpadea flipando. Francia se patea mentalmente pensando que debió decirle a Inglaterra en algún momento, en su cocina cuando pensaba hacerlo, o en el avión, o en el taxi para acá, o en el aeropuerto. Aprieta los ojos.

—Nunca dije que le haría daño para conseguirla —responde mirando a Inglaterra de reojo.

—No, claro, no quiero decir que le hayas hecho daño expresamente, pero seguro que se resistió, conmigo siempre se resiste a todo —sigue sonriendo inquietante. Inglaterra empieza a pensar en cosas que no son, escandalizado.

—_Sorry Russia,_ ¿de qué estás hablando? —pregunta.

—_Non!_ —Francia escandalizado se gira a mirar a Inglaterra, que abre mucho los ojos mirando a Francia y luego frunce el ceño volviéndose a Rusia, que parpadea mirando al francés—. _Angleterre..._ —susurra Francia—. No pude conseguir lo que prometí conseguirte, _je suis désolé _—indica mirando a Rusia.

Este mira a Francia unos segundos sin cambiar de expresión. Inglaterra sigue mirándoles a ambos, primero uno y luego otro sin entender.

—Creo que deberías pensarlo mejor, no creo que te haga falta conseguirla —le mira a los ojos. Rusia sonríe bastante más ampliamente y bastante más macabramente que de costumbre.

—Bien, _spasibo Frantsiya._

Francia tiene un escalofrío y camina unos pasos hacia atrás hasta Inglaterra.

—_Oui, je suis désolé_ —repite.

Inglaterra también se tensa y Rusia baja la vista y le sonríe a Inglaterra.

—_Angleterre,_ ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —pregunta Francia bastante nervioso.

— ¿Sabes dónde está ese cerdo _yanki_? —pregunta Rusia a Inglaterra antes de que se vuelva a Francia. Este parpadea.

—_Wh... what?_

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y se pone en guardia con Inglaterra.

xoOXOox

Alemania sube las escaleras de dos en dos y toca la puerta del cuarto de Austria.

—_Österreich!_ —susurra.

Austria, que estaba preparando el baño para que la toalla extra que ha puesto para Suiza no descuadre con el orden del universo, saca la cabeza.

—Pasa.

Suiza está... sentado en la cama de Austria, incómodo. Alemania abre la puerta y entra... cierra la puerta detrás suyo.

—Tienen que bajar.

Suiza se ha levantado, sonrojado y sin tener idea de qué hacer a excepción de estirar la cama para que Austria no le regañe.

El moreno saca la cabeza y observa a Suiza comprobando la cama y luego a Alemania.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ha llegado _England..._ —les mira—. Con _Frankreich._

Suiza levanta las cejas y luego hace los ojos en blanco. Austria levanta las cejas también.

— ¿Juntos?

—_Ja,_ Juntos. Al mismo tiempo tocaron la puerta.

—Toda una declaración de intenciones... interesante —valora Austria—. ¿Qué te han dicho?

—_England _ha dicho que sólo venía a ver en qué hotel se debía quedar... y _Frankreich _no ha dicho nada realmente hasta que vine a buscarles.

Suiza carraspea.

— ¿Declaración de intenciones?

— ¿No han dicho por que iban juntos?

—No les he preguntado —admite Alemania.

—Ya veo... —se lo piensa. Suiza mira a Austria con desaprobación.

— ¿No están exagerando?

—Veras... yo sé que _Frankreich _sabe que sé que al menos hubo algo raro en que se quedara con él... y ahora decide que no sucede nada por presentarse aquí junto con _England._

—Ni siquiera recuerdo cuantas veces les he visto juntos... de hecho no recuerdo una vez que no los haya visto juntos —Alemania asiente con la cabeza a lo que dice Austria—. Sólo queremos observarles.

—Lo que yo habría hecho en caso de esconder algo así es esperar un margen mínimo entre la llegada de uno y otro.

—Justo el punto, seguro no tienen nada que esconder —señala Suiza.

—Además, la absoluta falta de explicaciones ni aunque no les hayas pedido, demuestra que no sienten que esto merezca explicaciones, no les parece raro ni sienten ningún atisbo de culpa al respecto. Raro en _Englad _—sigue valorando Austria.

—Repito... todo eso que dices es punto a mi favor. Deben ustedes dos de estar alucinando que hay algo. Les he dicho cientos de veces que no se metan en lo que no les importa —sigue Suiza.

— Yo creo que deberían bajar —sentencia Alemania mirando a Austria.

—Pero por otro lado —sigue Austria—. Una actitud demasiado natural en relación a su idiosincrasia habitual de pelearse y actuar como enemigos...

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con llegar juntos! — exclama Suiza—. ¡Pudieron haberse encontrado en el aeropuerto y haber querido ahorrar dinero al venir aquí en vez de dos taxis separados!

Austria mira a Suiza y luego a Alemania.

—Yo sólo digo que bajen y los vean —insiste Alemania.

—Créeme, _Schweiz,_ yo soy el primero que desearía que nada de esto estuviera pasando... MI economía está en juego —le recuerda.

—Además le he dicho a_ England _que estabas aquí y que te agradaría saludarle.

— ¡Bajemos ya! —sentencia yendo a la puerta, un poco tenso.

Suiza flipa un poco sin entender realmente del todo, sigue a Austria.

xoOXOox

Inglaterra también se tensa y Rusia baja la vista y le sonríe.

—_Angleterre,_ ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —pregunta Francia bastante nervioso.

— ¿Sabes dónde está ese cerdo _yanki_? —pregunta Rusia a Inglaterra antes de que se vuelva a Francia. Inglaterra parpadea.

— _Wh... what?_

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y se pone en guardia con Inglaterra.

— ¿Qué... qué es lo que quieres de _America_? —pregunta Inglaterra frunciendo el ceño, centrando toda su atención en Rusia. Francia mira a Rusia nervioso, pero este sigue ahí sonriente... y sonríe más.

—_Angleterre..._ —susurra Francia poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—_Russia..._ —advierte Inglaterra—. No te acerques a él, ¿me oyes?, no... —se tensa aún más al notar la mano.

Francia mira a Rusia, asumiendo que no va a tomar nada bien esa advertencia... está muy tenso también. Inglaterra desvía la mirada de Rusia, apartándose de la mano de Francia, fulminándole.

Rusia sigue sonriendo y se levanta.

—_Pozhaluista, Frantsiya,_ dile a _Germaniya _que me ha salido un asunto urgente que atender y no podré quedarme a cenar —su sonrisa cambia a una menos inocente.

—_What?_ —chilla Inglaterra volviéndose a él. Francia suspira y le mira, y cuando está a punto de hablar, empieza a hablar Rusia.

—_Non, non... Russie!_ —angustiado.

—No, no! ¿Qué significa esto? —Inglaterra histericolocoperdido, se pone de pie. Rusia les sonríe a ambos y se dirige a la puerta. Francia histérico.

—_Russie..._ ¡espera! Piensa lo que vas a hacer, recuerda que hay muchas cosas que están mal. ¡Habla con _Allemagne_!

—Ya he hablado con _Germaniya _muchas veces —asegura, Inglaterra va detrás suyo. Francia le detiene de un brazo.

—¿Qué cosas están mal? —pregunta Inglaterra a Francia.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —explica el francés.

Rusia aprovecha para soltarse de Francia y empieza a silbar una cancioncilla infantil.

—_Non, non... Russie!_ —suelta Francia bastante en serio mirándole.

—No voy a hacer más tratos contigo _Frantsiya _—Rusia le sonríe—. Esto es lo que acordamos, ahora tengo que irme.

—_What? What?_ —Inglaterra no pilla un pimiento. Francia se detiene, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz.

—_Merde... merde,_ ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? —susurra muy muy bajito—. _Russie._ Piensa antes de hacer, piensa en las implicaciones.

—_Spokoinoi nochi_ —saluda Rusia con un gesto de cabeza abriendo la puerta.

— ¿Olvidar? ¿Las implicaciones? —Inglaterra cada vez más tenso—. _America_ no está en _Berlin_!— prueba al aire.

Rusia se detiene e Inglaterra frunce el ceño. El ruso vuelve a cerrar la puerta lentamente y se vuelve al inglés.

—_Angleterre... Merde_ —Francia mira al cielo, empezando a pensar que quizás necesiten algo con qué defenderse.

—No me jodas con _"Angleterre", France_ —advierte Inglaterra amenazándole.

—Decir mentiras está mal _Angliya_ —suelta Rusia.

—Si te jodo con _Angleterre._ Escúchame antes de imaginarte cosas —replica Francia.

—No estoy diciendo mentiras, _bloody..._ —se detiene antes de insultarle— _Hell. Shut the bloody hell up, arsehole _—espeta Inglaterra fulminando a Francia muy muy enfadado.

El francés se muerde el labio, cruzando los brazos y negando con la cabeza.

—Sólo estaba intentando...

—_America _no está en _Berlin,_ va a llegar mañana para el G8, me ha llamado antes, _Russia _—suelta Inglaterra muy serio.

El ruso le mira... y sonríe con una graaan sonrisa.

—Esperaré —se vuelve a la sala.

Francia vuelve a mirar a Inglaterra, que se masajea las sienes apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, pensando en llamar a Estados Unidos cuanto antes para que se mantenga alerta, planteándose si es mejor eso o mejor esperar para que no se ponga en plan paranoico y decírselo personalmente.

—Vamos afuera —pide Francia tomándole del brazo.

—Suéltame, _France,_ suéltame _NOW_ —exige muy serio.

— Vamos afuera —repite con insistencia mirándole bastante desconsolado.

Inglaterra le ignora completamente, por rabia o por estrés, o por una mezcla de ambas seguramente y se vuelve a la sala.

— _What the hell_ es lo que quieres de _America_? —le pregunta a Rusia.

—_Angleterre..._ vamos afuera ahora —indica Francia con toda la voz de mando que puede, volviendo a tomarle del brazo y empezarle a arrastrar afuera—. Yo tengo la respuesta.

—No!, no. No. NO. —grita Inglaterra para Francia porque siente que no puede confiar en él—. Déjame, déjame en paz,_ France_ —sigue gritando.

—No voy a dejarte en paz, no vas a lograr que él te rompa el cuello sólo porque no entiendes lo que pasa —le responde.

Rusia les mira a ambos muy entretenido, sin entender muy bien lo que ocurre o porque se pelean exactamente, pero bueno, ellos dos siempre se están peleando.

—_What the hell_ es lo que quieres de _America, Russia_? —insiste Inglaterra.

—Cállate y sal a hablar conmigo —suplica Francia empujándolo de los hombros.

—No puedo decírtelo, tú seguro se lo dirías a él y nunca podré obtenerlo entonces —responde Rusia calmadamente.

—_Angleterre_ —advierte el francés.

—_Frantsiya,_ tú tampoco deberías decírselo —añade Rusia.

—Joder —protesta.

—Es sexo, ¿verdad? —sigue Inglaterra que esta Histérico, apartando a Francia—. Eso es lo que quieres verdad, _bloody psycho_, no tuviste suficiente con lo que pasó en _Moscow!_ —le señala.

Rusia se lo plantea.

—Joder... —Francia suelta a Inglaterra histérico.

—Y _of course,_ ¿a quién pedirle ayuda para conseguirlo si no al _bloody_ rey? —pregunta sarcástico volviéndose a Francia, empezando a llorar de rabia, dispuesto a pegar a alguien. El francés frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

—Eres un _imbecile_ —suelta.

—_Da..._ pero no es eso lo que le pedí a _Frantsiya_ —suelta Rusia e Inglaterra se queda paralizado. Francia aprieta los ojos, aun mordiéndose el labio.

El británico está en shock, sin saber a qué reaccionar primero si al "da" o al "no es eso lo que pedí". Francia abre los ojos y mira a Inglaterra.

—Vamos afuera.

Inglaterra se deja arrastrar si acaso le arrastra o se paraliza si no lo hace, da igual, no como que en este momento se vaya a dar cuenta, así le sodomizaran entre los dos.

Rusia sigue tan tranquilo sin enterarse de nada y le sonríe a Francia.

—_Frantsiya._

—_Oui?_ —suspira, levantando la mirada, temiéndose que vaya a pedirle que no le diga.

—Si se lo dices lo sabré —sonríe—. Y entonces sí me enojaré por haberme hecho perder el tiempo.

El francés tiene un escalofrío mientras se gira a la puerta, sin responderle nada y sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que va a hacer. Inglaterra vuelve en si al oír eso y detiene a Francia.

—_Wait._

— ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué es lo que vas a decirle para mejorar las cosas? —le chilla Francia histérico.

Los ojos verdes miran a Francia con dureza y se vuelve a Rusia.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de _America_? —vuelve a preguntar en un tono menos histérico, mucho más de negocios.

Rusia vuelve a sonreírle sin contestar y Francia niega con la cabeza, soltando a Inglaterra, asumiendo lo que quiere hacer... o suponiéndolo...

—_Russia, America_ confía en mí, yo puedo conseguir cualquier cosa que necesites, _what the hell _es lo que quieres de él? Dímelo tú. Dímelo porque no quiero que este imbécil acabe metido en un _bloody_ conflicto que no le interesa por idiota y porque no quiero ni que respires cerca de _MY kid_ —sentencia MUY serio señalando a Francia como el imbécil.

Francia cruza los brazos, mordiéndose el labio y mirando a Rusia, que mira a Inglaterra... luego mira a Francia... y luego a Inglaterra.

— _Spasibo,_ pero no me interesan más tratos, lo conseguiré yo mismo —sonríe.

Francia se limpia una lagrimilla de la cara.

— ¿Si lo consiguiéramos antes que tú... le dejarías en paz? —pregunta mirándole.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo y Rusia se lo piensa.

—_Net _—sonríe.

—_Russie_, no puedes organizar una guerra mundial sólo porque tienes ansias por responder tus preguntas.

—No voy a organizar una guerra mundial por un poco de sangre —le sonríe a Francia e Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

—Tú lo has dicho, no yo —aclara suspirando—. Y yo no estaría tan seguro —sigue mirándole— La cosa es que la manera en la que vas a conseguir la sangre puede representar un buen pretexto para hacer una guerra mundial, _Russie._

—Ya no importa —vuelve a sonreír.

—Claro que importa.

—No voy a provocar una guerra, las guerras son malas —explica lentamente como si fueran idiotas.

Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo con frustración y mira a Inglaterra de reojo, que se muerde el labio pensando en avisar a América YA.

—Seré yo quien te declarará una guerra como te le acerques, _Russia,_ avisado quedas —le amenaza Inglaterra en un tono completamente serio.

—Ocasionaría demasiados problemas —toma a Inglaterra del brazo mordiéndose el labio. Rusia le sigue mirando —_Angleterre_, vamos al hotel —le jala un poco.

—Esta es una advertencia oficial, _Russia,_ es el primer aviso —sigue seriamente, sin apartar a Francia, pero sin hacerle mucho caso.

—_Angleterre... s'il vous plait_ —suplica jalándole.

—Tú no provocarás una guerra, pero la provocaré yo —sigue Inglaterra sujetándole la mirada, Rusia sonríe y se levanta otra vez.

—_Angleterre _—suplica el francés muy muy tenso.

—Recuerdos a todos, nos veremos mañana —sonríe Rusia y luego se larga sin decir nada.

—Esta no es la forma de resolver esto —le aprieta un poco más Francia mientras le mira salir, paralizado.

Inglaterra se pellizca el puente de la nariz sin saber qué hacer. Se frota los ojos y se sienta en el sillón, un poco hecho bolita, sacando su teléfono.

Francia sigue mirándole mordiéndose el labio, hace para sentarse en el sillón con él pero vacila.

El británico se plantea seriamente, MUY seriamente, escribir o llamar a Estados Unidos... pero no quiere que se ponga nervioso en el avión, ni que tome medidas precipitadas antes de que Rusia haga nada... pero no puede simplemente no decirle.

—Yo solo quería protegerle —susurra.

—Ni siquiera sé si quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo, _France_ —suelta abriendo un mensaje y pensando en qué escribir. Francia siente un nudo en la garganta y le mira con los ojos empañados.

—Ni siquiera te has molestado en oírme un solo instante.

—Ni siquiera te has mostrado ni remotamente interesado en hablarme al respecto hasta ahora— replica.

— ¿Y por eso es que no me escuchas? Me hubieras mandado a la mierda si te lo hubiera dicho. Aun así, podías oírme antes de declararle la guerra a _Russie _por algo que seguro va a hacer.

—Exactamente, que es lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo, vete a la mierda _France._

Le mira a los ojos unos instantes, hecho polvo.

—No hay otra opción que una amenaza formal, no habría servido de nada, no podía dejar que fueras tú quien me lo dijera, no en estas circunstancias.

—Esta la _ONU_, hay canales más diplomáticos. Tu amenaza le da lo mismo —responde casi en automático.

—No hay mucho más que pueda hacer para protegerle, esos canales son demasiado lentos.

—_Russie_ puede aplastarte con un pulgar.

—Eso y advertirle, advertirle de todo... _Bloody hell!_ Va a ser un desastre.

Francia sigue mirándole bastante desconsolado.

—Bien, pues será un pulgar que mantendrá ocupado en algo que no sea _America..._ Por la reina... —se cubre la cara con las manos.

—_Amerique_ puede defenderse solo —hace notar—. Pero sigo pensando que ese no es el canal adecuado.

—Eso espero... Sinceramente eso espero...

—Debí conseguirle la sangre —susurra mordiéndose el labio.

Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo y finalmente escribe _"despiértame en cuanto llegues, please, tengo que hablar contigo cuanto antes"_

—Y una mierda —suelta muy serio mirándole y mandando el mensaje a Estados Unidos. Francia le sostiene la mirada.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer con su sangre que sea peor que lo que puede hacer para conseguirla.

—Creía que estabas protegiéndole, ¿de qué _bloody_ lado estás? —chilla un poco.

— ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que aguantar que dudes de mí en esta tarde? —responde.

—Mientras esté obsesionado con conseguir su sangre no decidirá que tiene que matarle para acabar con el problema... ¡O algo peor! —replica Inglaterra.

—Matarle no es algo tan simple —se encoge de hombros.

—Tampoco lo es conseguir su sangre y es menos peligroso.

—Quizá fue un error —suspira—. Pero al menos le conseguí dos semanas y un G8 en el que no podrá tocarle.

—No he dicho que fuera un error. Conseguírsela si lo habría sido. Y él lo sabe, por eso no ha accedido a otro trato.

—Nada de esto va a detenerle —deduce humedeciéndose los labios.

—_I know!_ —grita frustrado—. Por eso tengo que hablar con _America_ ¡Solo puedo advertirle! Pero imagina lo que pasara si empieza a invadirle y todo eso.

—_Amerique _sabe defenderse —asegura mirándole un poco desconsolado de nuevo.

—No estoy tan preocupado por sus defensas como por sus medidas preventivas y algunos asuntos relacionados con disparar primero.

—No queremos una guerra mundial.

—Ni siquiera otra _bloody_ guerra fría.

—_Russie_ no va a detenerse.

—Pues _America_ le detendrá.

—Supongo que sí —se sienta junto a él.

El británico echa la cabeza para atrás cerrando los ojos y sollozando un poco. Francia le mira de reojo con los ojos empanados. Esta vez no intenta consolarle ni tocarle, así que él echa de menos el consuelo por supuesto.

—Voy a buscar a _Germany_

—Yo voy a... —le mira, hecho polvo y suelta el aire por la boca—. A la mierda, supongo —susurra llevándose las manos a la cara.

* * *

_Rusia es como una maldita bomba, explotay lo pone todo de cabeza... ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	8. Chapter 8

Austria detiene a Alemania del brazo cuando están en el pasillo.

—Espera

—_Was?_ —le mira levantando las cejas.

—Quizás deberíamos ir a buscar a _Italien..._ alguno de los dos podrían ayudarnos, o al menos explicarnos porque dicen lo que dicen sobre ellos.

El rubio le mira unos instantes y... Asiente.

—Jardín.

—Vamos —Austria mira a Suiza, que suspira y le toma del brazo. Asiente con la cabeza.

El moreno nota las manos de Suiza en su brazo, sonríe imperceptiblemente y no dice nada, bajando al jardín.

—Solo recordad no hacerles preguntas muy complejas —se burla un poco.

Alemania medio fulmina a Austria. En el jardín, Veneciano está jugando a futbol con su hermano y en ese momento le hace una entrada un poco bestia para quitarle la bola. Romano sale volando y cae de espaldas en el pasto.

Veneciano se ríe y salta muy contento... luego se acerca tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, que maldice hasta la décima generación de Italia... Luego se da cuenta de a quien está maldiciendo y se termina por levantar, dándole un abrazo a su hermano.

Alemania carraspea y les hace una seña con la mano. Veneciano le devuelve el abrazo y le suelta saliendo corriendo hacia Alemania en cuando le ve.

—_Veeeeeeee~_

Romano hace los ojos en blanco, pero ve a Austria también y se acojona un poquillo. Camina hacia ellos con más renuencia.

—_Ciao, Germania!_ —saluda Veneciano muy contento abrazándole. Alemania se sonroja un poquito y no se mueve.

—_Hallo._

Romano llega atrás de Italia con los brazos cruzados mirando el suelo.

—_Ciao! Austria, Svizzera!_ —saluda Veneciano muy contento a los otros dos—. _Veeee~_

—_Ciao Italia Veneciano_—le saluda Suiza con el ceño fruncido como siempre. Romano sigue ahí atrás con los brazos cruzados sin saludar a nadie.

—_Italien,_ necesito tu ayuda —explica Alemania.

—_Italien _—Austria hace un movimiento con la cabeza hacia Veneciano y luego se vuelve a Romano severamente—. _Römer..._

Romano le mira enfurruñado y Veneciano mira a Alemania con una sonrisa.

—No te he oído —le riñe el austriaco. Romano le fulmina.

—_Ciao Germania, ciao Austria_ —suelta con la boca pequeña.

—_Römer..._ —insiste Austria

—Como vuelvas a dispararle a mi hermano... —protesta el romano mirando al suizo que levanta las cejas, Austria se sorprende también.

— ¿Le has disparado a _Italien_?

—Hace mucho que no le disparo a...—bufa y mira a Austria—. ¡Él se mete en mi territorio!

—_Mein gott in himmel, Schweiz!_ —riñe Austria a Suiza y Romano sonríe. Alemania frunce el ceño mirando a Italia.

—Te he dicho ya que no entres a su casa sin su permiso —le riñe un poco.

—_Veee~_ —le mira desconsolado—. Pero es el camino más corto de mi casa a la tuya.

Suiza se pone rojo hasta las orejas.

—Es mi d-derecho. Se lo he advertido muchas veces y... —carraspea.

—Basta, basta —zanja la discusión Austria, se vuelve a Veneciano—. Tú, cruza por mi territorio— se vuelve a Suiza—. Tú, ya sabes lo que opino de esto —y se vuelve a Romano—. Y tú no metas baza.

—_Ciao Svizzera!_ —le saluda. Suiza suelta a Austria refunfuñando y Alemania carraspea.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos sobre _Frankreich_ y _England_?

Veneciano, que se ha acojonado un poco con Austria se vuelve a Alemania.

—_Si _—asiente con la cabeza acercándose a él.

—Están en la sala y necesito que me expliques como es que has notado lo que me dijiste.

— ¿Están en la sala? _Inghilterra?_ —Veneciano mira a su hermano medio acojonado. Romano abre los ojos también como platos.

—_Ja..._ Con _Frankreich_ y_ Russland._

Veneciano encoje la cabeza acojonándose cada vez más

— ¿C-Con _Russia_? —susurra.

—_Ja._ Les he dejado ahí a los tres... Aunque no sé si sea la mejor idea, pensando en _Frankreich..._

—_Frankreich_ estará bien —suelta Austria sonriendo un poco, cínicamente—. _Römer,_ antes de entrar, necesitamos hablar contigo

— ¿Lo estará?

— ¿Con... conmigo? —pánico.

— ¿Qué sabes de _Frankreich _y _England_? —pregunta Austria directamente.

—S-Son dos p-países... —le mira azorado.

—Su relación entre ellos —sentencia negando con la cabeza.

Romano mira a Veneciano, que parpadea y mira a Austria... y luego a Alemania.

—Ehh... Pues... El imbécil de _Francia _no ha estado bien últimamente.

—Por _England_? —insiste Austria.

—Y... _Spagna _ha tenido que ayudarle más de... No que me importe —hace un movimiento con las manos—. Pues... Claro

—_Spanien_ sabe sobre esto, por supuesto —Austria se lo piensa. Romano mira a Austria con desconfianza y Alemania se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Qué te ha contado de ellos? —pregunta Austria a Romano, que le mira con terror—. No me digas que no te ha contado nada, si hay algo que _Spanien _no puede hacer es mantenerse callado —le advierte.

Romano traga saliva en tensión y niega con la cabeza. Austria suspira con cansancio.

—_Mein gott._

Veneciano se acerca a su hermano y le abraza, el austriaco se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Bien, bien, no pasa nada, vamos dentro.

Alemania mira a Austria con ojos entrecerrados.

—Él también sabe, todo el mundo lo sabe, _Österreich._

—Solo quería saber que tanto está al corriente _Spanien,_ no qué sabe o qué no realmente, porque me parece raro que _Preussen_ no te haya dicho nada —explica a Alemania.

—En cuanto reaparezcan hablaremos con ellos directamente —sentencia. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco

— ¿Porque no hablan con ellos dos?

—Vamos dentro y aseguraos de escuchar a _Veneziano_ —advierte a Alemania y a Suiza, que hace los ojos en blanco, incomodo otra vez—. Porque ellos nos contarán lo que les interese y además sabrán que lo sospechamos, si acaso es cierto, serán aún más cuidadosos —explica Austria a Suiza—. Hablar con ellos es como mostrarles nuestras cartas, no se te ocurra irle a _England _directamente —le advierte con conocimiento de causa.

—Ellos son países libres —se cruza de brazos—. Pueden hacer lo que quieran sin que se les deba molestar.

—Nosotros también... y si sus actos nos afectan, es normal que queramos protegernos. No vamos a discutir esto otra vez _Schweiz_ —advierte Austria.

El helvético le mira y renuentemente vuelve a tomarle del brazo, con más brusquedad esta vez.

—Vamos adentro.

Veneciano mira a su hermano.

—_Veeee~_ ¿estás bien? —pregunta soltando un poco el abrazo.

—_Spagna_ va a enfadarse —susurra limpiándose la cara olvidando un segundo el tsundere.

—Noo —sonríe—. _Spagna _no puede enfadarse contigo —le conforta.

—Es un estúpido —suelta por vicio frunciendo el ceño. Veneciano se rasca la cabeza y solo suelta un _"Veee~"_ antes de ir atrás de Alemania. Romano va tras ellos.

xoOXOox

Francia se deja caer hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón en cuanto Inglaterra sale del cuarto, sollozando un poco, con las manos en la cara. (Draaaaama).

Alemania entra a la casa adelante de todos, dirigiéndose al salón. Inglaterra suspira subiendo las escaleras, pensando en que quiere largarse de allí cuanto antes y mirando de nuevo el teléfono a ver si Estados Unidos le ha contestado... pero nada. Chasquea la lengua y llama a Alemania a gritos en cuanto llega arriba.

Francia suspira profundamente y se levanta, decidiendo irse antes de que Inglaterra vuelva. Camina hasta la puerta

Veneciano entra tras Alemania y grita a Francia antes de que salga, efusivamente.

—_Merde..._ —Suelta Francia bajito deteniéndose y limpiándose la cara antes de girarse con su mejor sonrisa—. _Veneciano!_

Alemania le escucha desde abajo y frunce el ceño.

—_England?_

Inglaterra oye que le llaman y se da la vuelta sobre sus talones mirando al final de pasillo. Veneciano saluda a Francia abrazándole.

Austria espera, tomando asiento en la sala tranquilamente y Francia abraza a Veneciano de regreso con bastante fuerza, haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por no sollozar en su hombro.

—Eh... Estamos aquí abajo, _England _—Alemania sube unos escalones de las escaleras con el ceño fruncido.

Suiza se sienta junto a Austria, tenso. Italia se preocupa un poco notando el abrazo raro.

— ¿Estás bien?

Inglaterra se acerca a las escaleras.

—_I'm sorry, Germany, but..._ Necesito irme, no querría llegar tarde al hotel, he... Quedado con alguien —se inventa sobre la marcha bajando las escaleras.

Francia suspira separándose y mirando al suelo un segundo antes de recomponerse un poco, aunque debe notársele que ha llorado y eso.

—_Oui,_ perfectamente.

—Veeee~ —sonríe Italia volviendo a la sala. Francia mira a Austria y a Suiza.

—_Autriche, Suisse_ —les saluda con una inclinación de cabeza

—_Hallo _—saluda Austria suavemente empezando a escrutarle, Italia se sienta junto a Suiza, dejándole espacio a Alemania.

—Oh. Vaya —Alemania mira a Inglaterra—. Entiendo.

Francia se muerde el labio, realmente deseando largarse de ahí. Traga saliva y se sienta al otro lado de la sala. Inglaterra se planta frente a Alemania esperando.

—_Österreich_ y _Schweiz _están en la sala para saludarles —explica, se da la media vuelta y empieza a bajar.

—Oh... Ehm... —Inglaterra se muerde el labio pensando que tiene que saludar a Suiza, pero con unas terribles ganas de irse, piensa que le saludara cinco minutos y luego tratara de excusarse con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Baja también.

— ¿Habéis tenido un buen vuelo? —pregunta Austria a Francia desinteresadamente. Francia cierra los ojos, detestándole un poco.

—Excelente —sonríe mirándole—. ¿Cuando han llegado ustedes? No sabía que vendrían... me da gusto verles —sonríe. Austria levanta las cejas.

—Después de comer, _Deustchland _nos ha requerido para un asunto y pasaremos aquí los próximos días —explica cordialmente.

—Bien, bien. Me da gusto —indica sin mirarle, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Inglaterra entra de nuevo a la sala detrás de Alemania y observa un segundo a Francia antes de dirigirse a Suiza.

—_Switzerland!_ —le sonríe sin muchas ganas, tendiéndole la mano para encajársela. Suiza se levanta sonriendo un poco, aunque ligeramente nervioso.

—_England!_ —le toma la mano.

Austria alucina al ver a Inglaterra en Kilt. Suiza también e Inglaterra le da un apretón de manos y luego le suelta.

—_Austria, Venetian, Roman..._ Buenas noches a todos.

Francia se mira las uñas, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, sin mirarle siquiera.

—Gusto en verte —agrega Suiza escrutándolo un poco más y sentándose.

—_Switzerland,_ me alegro que ya te encuentres mejor del incidente en _Paris_, lamento mucho las molestias, permíteme que me disculpe otra vez —sigue Inglaterra con un gesto de cabeza, distraídamente.

—Todo va bien, _thank you_ —Suiza se tensa un poco.

Veneciano se acerca a Alemania y le susurra al oído "_fíjate en Francia, como mira a Inghilterra, le gusta la falda que lleva... E Inghilterra se la ha puesto expresamente y le incomoda, fíjate como evita la mirada de Francia y está nervioso"_

Alemania abre los ojos como platos, sonrojándose. Francia sigue mirándose las uñas, mirando a Inglaterra de tanto en tanto.

— ¿Y tú cómo estás? —agrega Suiza.

—No muy bien a decir verdad —confiesa sin poder evitarlo, volviendo a mirar su teléfono.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —levanta las cejas. Francia se revuelve casi imperceptiblemente en su asiento

—Qué curioso, _Frankreich_ nos comentaba que habéis tenido un vuelo excelente —interviene Austria aparentemente desinteresado. Francia levanta la vista mirando a Austria.

— Yo he tenido un buen vuelo, excelente —se gira con Alemania—. _Russie_ tuvo que irse.

—Ah... _Yes, yes_ el vuelo fue —se sonroja recordado lo que hicieron en el avión y luego oye lo que dice Francia—. Es decir, mi vuelo también estuvo bien, excepto porque perdieron todo mi equipaje.

Alemania levanta las cejas cayendo en la cuenta de la paz y tranquilidad que siente.

— ¡Es verdad! ¿A dónde fue?

—Creo que tenemos un problema _Allemagne _—sentencia el francés mirándole.

—A buscar a _my bloody kid_ —susurra Inglaterra entre dientes con rabia volviendo a mirar su teléfono ansioso. Alemania frunce el ceño sin entender y luego mira a Inglaterra.

— ¿A qué?

—_Russie_ está fuera de control —sentencia Francia.

—_France,_ preferiría que no te metieras en _bloody_ asuntos que no te importan si tu ayuda tiene que seguir siendo la presente —suelta Inglaterra duramente. Todos levantan las cejas con eso—. _Russia_ pretende atentar contra _America_ —responde Inglaterra mirando a Alemania.

— ¿Fuera de control? —pregunta Alemania mirando a Inglaterra y levanta más las cejas cuando escucha la respuesta.

Francia cierra la boca, otra vez dolido con la respuesta, apartando la mirada.

— ¿Atentar contra... perdóname? —sigue Alemania.

—No sé hasta qué punto pretende llegar para conseguir sus absurdos caprichos, pero le he hecho una advertencia muy seria, que me temo va a ignorar.

—Espera, espera... espera —levanta un dedo Alemania—. ¿Atentar cómo? —un poco en pánico—. ¿Qué advertencia le has hecho?

—_France_ ha conseguido detenerle por los últimos quince días, pero no creo que su estrategia siga funcionando en el futuro.

Francia le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Ha confesado querer —hace un gesto de desagrado y un esfuerzo—. Sexo y su sangre —sigue explicando sin mirar a Francia, todos los demás vuelven a levantar las cejas de asombro—. Así que le he advertido que el asunto podía volverse mucho más serio y peligroso si acaso se le ocurre sobrepasar las medidas diplomáticas —sigue Inglaterra.

— ¿Y _Amerika_ qué piensa de ello? —pregunta Alemania lentamente mirando a Inglaterra.

—_America _no lo sabe, está en pleno vuelo, no he querido informarle aun de este asunto hasta que no esté presente para evitar malentendidos y que cunda el pánico —explica. Francia sigue mirándole.

—_England _—traga saliva Alemania—. ¿Qué es lo que le has advertido?

—Una advertencia por un estado de guerra, _Of course_ —sentencia.

Austria y Veneciano flipan. Alemania siente un peso encima sorprendentemente grande.

—Déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Tú vas a declararle a _Russland_ la guerra si tiene sexo con _Amerika_?— pregunta arriesgándose y mirando a Francia de reojo.

—No. Es una advertencia preventiva como medida de presión que espero no tenga que hacerse efectiva —añade muy serio. Alemania le sostiene la mirada—. Yo le declararía la guerra a _Russia_ si acaso sobrepasara las medidas con _America_ para aprovecharse de manera forzosa sin una negociación —aclara. Alemania no entiende demasiado bien.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que_ America_ requiere de tu protección?

—No —vuelve a responder en su absoluto tono de negocios más frío—. Estoy diciendo que me mantendría del lado de _America_ por una cuestión económica y de relaciones internacionales que me interesan, en caso de que entrara en conflicto con _Russia_ y debido a que él no se encuentra presente para realizar lo que me parece una medida necesaria, lo hago yo mismo.

—Espero que entiendas qué ocurriría si TÚ le declararas la guerra a _Russland_ —Alemania se pasa la mano por el pelo—. Esto es una locura —se recarga en el sillón mirando a Francia—. _Frankreich?_

Francia le mira, Austria se mantiene pensando y Suiza lleva una hora flipando.

—Yo entiendo el punto de _Angleterre _—sentencia Francia—. Pero estoy seguro que sus amenazas le dan lo mismo a _Russie. _

Inglaterra le mira de reojo y le asiente ligeramente con la cabeza como agradecimiento, volviéndose a Alemania, que mira a Inglaterra.

—Perdona que haga esta pregunta, _England..._

Inglaterra le mira, escuchándole.

— ¿Estás seguro de que _Amerika_ no quiere... Eso? Sé que tú tienes una relación personal con él —agrega en el tono de negocios.

Inglaterra le mira intensamente pensando en la acampada y en lo que le ha dicho América... Pensando en si podría haberle mentido y haciéndosele un nudo en el estómago, sin querer creerlo.

—Ese es el motivo de que la especificación sea en caso de que se propase, si acaso _America_ llegara a un acuerdo diplomático con _Russia _la cosa sería completamente distinta —responde con la voz un poco quebrada—. Al margen de la relación que pueda o no tener con él, lo que es un asunto de mi vida privada que resolveré yo mismo —sentencia mirando a Alemania porque piensa que si acaso aparta la vista y llegara a ver a Francia, se echaría a llorar ahora mismo.

Suiza asiente con la cabeza aprobando lo que acaba de decir. Alemania sigue toda la respuesta con atención, termina por asentir.

— ¿Sabes a dónde fue _Russland_? —le pregunta a Francia, que está mirando a Inglaterra de reojo sin poder evitar estar un poco preocupado por su tono de voz. Francia niega con la cabeza.

—_Allemagne,_ si alguien puede más o menos hacerle entrar en razón... si es que la tiene... —empieza Francia con un poco más de seguridad de la de hace rato.

Inglaterra trata de calmarse para evitar hacer un desastre, se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—No parece estar muy cooperador, me amenazó a mí también y me dijo que ya había hablado demasiadas veces contigo —advierte. Alemania se pellizca el puente de la nariz intentando pensar.

—Es que si _Russland _está realmente fuera de control, el único que podría detenerle... —mira a Inglaterra que está mirando su teléfono otra vez—. Hablaré con él otra vez mañana —indica.

Inglaterra se pellizca el puente de la nariz, cansado. Francia suspira.

—Bien.

—En definitiva, _Germany,_ si pudieras darme la dirección del hotel... Como ves, he tenido suficientes problemas hoy, además de la reunión que voy a tener con _America_ en cuanto llegue —insiste de nuevo.

—Ahora les llevo —se pone de pie—. ¿O tú vas a quedarte aquí? —le pregunta a Francia. Inglaterra no puede evitar mirarle de reojo... Y luego aprieta los ojos maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

—_Je..._ —se humedece los labios vacilando—. Voy a ir a buscar a _Prusse_ y a _Espagne _—miente.

Alemania levanta una ceja, pensando que es absolutamente absurdo además pensar irse a beber hoy en la noche.

—Mañana hay junta a las ocho.

Austria ESCRUTA a Francia y luego se vuelve a mirar a Suiza y a Italia.

—_Merci beaucoup, Allemagne,_ por el recordatorio —indica sonriendo falsamente y poniéndose de pie.

Inglaterra vacila un momento sin saber si ponerse de pie también o no y decide quedarse donde esta hasta que Alemania le diga, este se pone también de pie en cuanto Francia lo hace.

—Ehh... —empieza sin saber si ofrecerle llamarle un taxi o algo.

—Ni te levantes, _Allemagne._ Sé dónde está la puerta. —les mira a todos y a nadie—. Buenas noches.

Inglaterra se queda con la cabeza gacha sin mirarle siquiera, Austria le hace un pequeño gesto de despedida y Veneciano le saluda efusivamente con la mano.

— ¿Sabes dónde están? —pregunta Austria de pronto a Francia, este mira a Inglaterra una última vez de reojo, antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta... se detiene en seco cuando escucha a Austria, pensando de nuevo en la guillotina y en María Antonieta.

—Por supuesto que sé dónde están, _mon ami_ ¿Quieres venir tú también? No te vendría mal un poco de diversión de tanto en tanto —le sonríe.

—_Nein,_ pero han estado fuera desde ayer en la noche hasta donde sé, así que creo que todos nos quedaríamos más tranquilos si pudieras informarnos —sigue, mirándole fijamente. Francia le sostiene la mirada unos instantes, detestándole. De repente se ríe.

—Esa no te la crees ni tú —se gira hacia la puerta. Austria mira a Francia y luego a Romano y a Alemania.

—Quizás estará bien que _Frankreich_ vaya a recogerles, ese muchacho, _Canada,_ también tiene que ir a la junta mañana —le dice a Alemania como un disparo al aire.

Francia se detiene de nuevo un instante a punto de girarse a Austria. Se lo piensa mejor y camina a la puerta con seguridad.

—Es verdad —confirma Alemania—. _Preussen_ estaba muy contento de que fuera.

Francia aprieta los ojos tomando el pomo de la puerta.

—Les traeré a todos _Autriche..._ —indica en un tono que debía ser muy feliz y relajado y le ha salido totalmente tenso y amenazante.

—_Danke, Ungarn_ lo agradecerá —responde él sí con calma. Francia sale por la puerta sin decir nada más, dando un pequeñito portazo, Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con fuerza y Suiza le mira. Alemania mira a Inglaterra.

— ¿Nos vamos?

El inglés se masajea las sienes y suspira calmándose.

—_Ye... Yes_ —se pone de pie. Alemania mira a Suiza.

—Te quedas en tu casa, _Schweiz._

Suiza asiente con la cabeza agradeciendo el gesto.

—_Danke..._

—No me tardo, _Österreich._ Podrían esperarme, quiero hablar contigo un momento ahora que vuelva —le indica a Austria.

Inglaterra espera ansioso en la puerta mirando el teléfono otra vez, sin saber qué hacer con Francia, pensando que si se pierde él solo por los bares de Berlín... Austria asiente a Alemania, que sale a la puerta y ve la maleta roja.

—Oh... esta es tuya, ¿no? —la carga. Alemania no se enteró de que le perdieron la suya... he de aclarar.

—_Wha...?_ —Inglaterra parpadea mirando la maleta—. Eh... —vacila, porque Francia no se olvidaría su maleta, pero no puede decir que es suya porque él ha dicho que se la han perdido—. No, no, a mí me las han perdido, _France_ la llevaba cuando nos hemos encontrado en el aeropuerto, debe haberla dejado aquí para cuando regrese con _Prussia_, _Spain_ y _Canada._

—Oh —levanta las cejas—. Entiendo —la deja al pie de las escaleras—. Se la subiré ahora que vuelva —toma las llaves de uno de los mercedes—. Vámonos.

El británico asiente con la cabeza, taciturno, mordiéndose el labio y pensando en escribirle a Francia. Alemania sale al _garage _seguido por Inglaterra, en silencio, mientras este está mirando su teléfono sin casi prestar atención a Alemania. No es como que él lo note en realidad. Abre la puerta del coche y se sube sin esperar a Inglaterra.

—_Germany..._ necesito vacaciones —confiesa pasándose la mano por el pelo una vez se ha sentado. Alemania sonríe un poco de lado.

—Todos necesitamos vacaciones. Pero esto de _Russland _y _Amerika..._ es demasiado grande —se echa en reversa para salir del _garage._

—_Russia_ habló contigo, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? —pregunta de manera bastante suave y un tanto desesperada. Alemania le mira de reojo, incómodo.

—Me... contó lo que había pasado.

— ¿Y cuál es su versión? —pregunta mirando el teléfono otra vez.

—Me contó que se había peleado con _Amerika,_ que había sido culpa de _Amerika_ (lo cual no sé si sea verdad), que le había lamido la sangre del labio, que le había... bueno... —carraspea sonrojado—... a ambos. Le gusta mucho su sangre —agrega.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con fuerza por todo el asunto.

—Aun así, si te sirve de consuelo, _Russland _dice que _Amerika_ no le gusta y que le odia —le mira de reojo.

—No quería decirme que quería de él porque dice que si se me lo dice le será más difícil conseguirlo... no estoy seguro en absoluto de que vayan a llegar a un acuerdo —confiesa.

—Lo que quiere es su sangre —le mira de reojo—. ¿O no?

—Eso ha dicho —suspira y asiente—. Al final me lo ha dicho, por un momento creí que iba a tomarla con _France_ también... —sigue porque Alemania le ayuda a pensar en voz alta... y acto seguido se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho—. Es decir... no que me importe lo que le pase al _wine bastard... _—añade nervioso, muy tsundere.

Alemania le mira sin saber cómo interpretar eso y frunce el ceño, pensando en decírselo a Austria ahora que le vea.

—No estaría yo muy feliz de que la tomara con _Frankreich_ —le mira de reojo—. No estaría yo muy feliz de que NADIE la tomara especialmente con _Frankreich._

—No es mi asunto —replica mirando por la ventanilla mientras vuelve a pensar en que escribir... y se le ocurre mandar solamente _"please"._

Alemania frunce más el ceño.

—_Thank you_ por traerme, lamento las molestias, hubiera podido tomar un taxi si solo me hubieras dado la dirección del hotel —cambia de tema.

—_England._ ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —le mira de reojo. El británico sigue mirando el teléfono mordiéndose el labio y parpadea volviéndose a Alemania un poco extrañado.

— ¿Aja?

Francia, en donde quiera que esté, responde _"Please..."_

—Tú estás con _Amerika,_ ¿verdad?

Inglaterra se sonroja y se incomoda. Alemania le mira de reojo, estoico. _"Please qué?"_ recibe en otro mensaje.

—_We have... a... special relationship_ —confiesa en un susurro. Alemania asiente.

—Aun así, somos países —le mira de reojo y se encoge de hombros—. Siempre pensé que tú y _Frankreich_ eran amigos en alguna medida.

El inglés se sonroja hasta las orejas clavándose en el asiento.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo le odio! —chilla. El alemán levanta las cejas sorprendido.

—Entiendo. ¿Cómo puede ser tu aliado alguien a quien odias tanto? —agrega en base a una real curiosidad.

—A... a veces... se han de hacer concesiones... por el bien mayor... el... el trabajo requiere... olvidar los asuntos personales y... —vacila apartando la mirada.

—Entiendo —responde escuetamente estacionándose en el hotel. Inglaterra mira por la ventanilla, sudando frio, aliviándose de que se haya acabado el interrogatorio, sintiéndose como en otra época por unos momentos.

—Ehm... ehm... _thank you, Germany_ —asiente con la cabeza. Alemania asiente con la cabeza en el espejo.

—Espero que puedas hablar con el chico.

—_Yes _—asiente de nuevo bajándose del coche y cerrando la puerta... y lo primero que hace es escribir la dirección del hotel en un mensaje, mandárselo a América... y luego volver a reenviar ese mensaje (borrando la dirección anterior) a Francia.

Alemania se despide y arranca de regreso a casa. Francia mira el mensaje y llora un poco más hecho bolita en donde sea que esté, planteándose si ir o no... Suponiendo que eso es lo que quiere Inglaterra.

El inglés pide una habitación doble y da todas las indicaciones para cuando llegue América, etc etc... Y sigue mirando su teléfono nervioso.

_"?" _responde Francia después de un ratito.

Inglaterra se sube a su cuarto y decide darse una ducha por todo lo que ha pasado en el avión a ver si puede aclararse las ideas. Después de haber gritado y llorado un poco bajo la ducha, vuelve a tomar el teléfono pensando en que escribirle a Francia, estirado en la bañera.

Francia para entonces está un poquitín más tranquilo y ha caminado creo que como cinco kilómetros.

_"No me hagas suplicarte... Más. Please"_ recibe.

El galo suspira y niega con la cabeza cambiando a la avenida para pedir un taxi.

_"Bien"_ termina por responder.

Una hora más tarde, Inglaterra recibe un mensaje con un número de habitación. Este toma aire profundamente, recoge la botella de champagne que ha pedido, apaga la televisión y se dirige a la habitación del número que le ha llegado, teniendo unos increíbles remordimientos de consciencia todo el camino... Golpea la puerta, sonrojado al pensar que está ahí y todo eso, mirando el suelo y escondiéndose la botella tras su espalda.

Francia abre la puerta después de un par de minutos, sin apagar la televisión. Está tal cual entró por la puerta, con un cigarrillo en la mano. La abre dejándole pasar sin verlo siquiera. Es decir, no se ha bañado, ni arreglado, ni nada.

—_I..._ —pasa mirando el suelo.

Francia levanta la cara, mirándole, sin decir nada aún. Inglaterra traga saliva y le tiende la botella sin mirarle.

—Mírame —pide tomando la botella y junto con ella la mano de Inglaterra, que levanta la vista y se sonroja un poco—. ¿Cómo estás? —le mira a los ojos.

—Como el culo —asegura mirándole a los ojos.

—Eso pensé —le acaricia la mejilla.

Al inglés se le empañan los ojos y se le acerca abrazándole de la cintura, sollozando contra su cuello. Francia se relaja considerablemente, abrazándole y acariciándole la espalda, cambiando por completo la actitud.

Inglaterra sigue llorando en su hombro mientras el francés sigue consolándole, dejando la botella sobre la cama y abrazándole con fuerza.

Unos minutos más tarde, aun con la respiración agitada, se calma un poco, separándose un poquito. El galo le limpia un poco los ojos con la mano.

—_Angleterre_ —le susurra sonriéndole un poquito mientras le arregla o desarregla diferente el pelo, como lo quieras ver. Él se sorbe los mocos—. ¿Qué piensas?

—Creo que hace rato que he dejado de pensar —solloza.

—Oh, venga... como si algún día hubieras pensado demasiado —bromea un poco dándole un beso en la frente y acariciándole el pelo.

—Más que tú seguro —sonríe un poquito.

—De eso siempre has querido convencer a todos —sonríe más—. ¿Quieres hablarlo? —le acaricia la mejilla.

Inglaterra suspira.

— ¿Te trajo aquí _Allemagne_? ¿Te explicó algo de _Russland_ y su obsesión con la sangre del _garcón_?

—Me dijo... Dijo que quiere su sangre —explica respirando con dificultad y sentándose en la cama.

—_Angleterre..._ —traga saliva sentándose junto a él—. Yo no fui a ofrecerle mi ayuda a _Russland,_ el vino a pedírmela.

— ¡No me lo dijiste! Por un momento pensé... Pensé... Casi te arranco la cabeza ahí mismo —pone los codos en las rodillas y las manos en sus sienes.

—Pero te estaba diciendo que me oyeras... y no me escuchas. Siempre piensas lo peor y cuando quiero explicártelo es IMPOSIBLE! —le pone una mano en la espalda—. Debí decírtelo antes. Si no te lo dije fue... bueno...

— ¡No podía dejar que me hablaras entonces! _Russia_ te hubiera... —se queda callado al escuchar lo último.

—Era obvio lo que iba a pasar en cuanto te lo dijera —admite con la boca seca.

—Le he dado una advertencia de guerra —suelta medio alucinado medio avergonzado, mirando el suelo.

—Lo sé... —sonríe un poquito aunque sabe que no debería hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo he podido ser tan imbécil? —se lamenta apretando los ojos.

—Te juro que he intentado detenerte —le pasa una mano por la cabeza—. Aun así, yo creo que es dulce de tu parte —agrega con voz suave.

—Me he dejado llevar por el miedo y la culpa y... —se sonroja aún más—. ¡NO LO ES!

—Shhh... —le tranquiliza acariciándole la espalda—. El miedo, la culpa y los celos.

—_No! No!_ Es... Es... _My god!_ —esconde la cara entre las manos sintiéndose completamente expuesto y ridículo.

—Ni siquiera tiene que ver con tu relación... con el niño, _cher_. Lo habrías hecho igual aunque no la tuvieran, porque... es _Russie._

Los ojos verdes le miran de reojo sin entender.

—¿O no? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Si tú y el _garcón_ no tuvieran lo que tienen...habrías actuado igual? —pregunta inquisitivo.

—Pues... No es... No es como... Que lo hubiera hecho por... —vacila.

—Vaya —sonríe—. En verdad lo has hecho por amor y por celos.

—No! —se sonroja aún más—. Es... Es decir... Es... Lo correcto.

Francia sigue sonriendo.

—No podía dejar que tratara de aprovecharse sin... Advertirle —nervios—. No es como que yo... Es decir... Solo es una advertencia

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —pregunta el galo sonriendo sincero, con un poco en burla, de hecho.

Inglaterra le mira muy nervioso y avergonzado.

—Te has convertido en una masa balbuceante no por protegerme... sino porque te avergüenza admitirlo —sonríe con sorna.

—¡No soy una masa balbuceante! —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí que lo eres —se ríe un poco y lo abraza por la espalda.

—¡No es verdad! —se sonroja más, pataleando nervioso.

Francia se ríe.

—¡No te rías! _Bloody hell!_ —aprieta los ojos intentado soltarse.

El francés deja de reírse, poniéndose serio al instante y el inglés se queda quieto al notarlo.

—No es como que me queden muchas más opciones si no es reírme un poco y tomarlo lo mejor posible —susurra.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos, porque en realidad acaba de darse cuenta de porque ha dicho eso a Rusia... Y acaba de darse cuenta también de que le duele a Francia... Volviendo a pensar en Bélgica.

—Tú estás también enamorado de él, eso no va a cambiar —agrega.

—N-No quiero... Hablar de eso —responde tenso.

—Yo tampoco. Sólo... déjame reírme un poco, _Angleterre_ —susurra y luego suspira—. ¿Te contestó algo?

—No —susurra tras unos instantes.

—Él es fuerte, _Angleterre..._ quizás más de lo que sueles darle crédito.

—Quizás _Germany_ tiene razón y él sí... —solloza un poquito—. Soy idiota.

—No sé si quieres oír lo que tendría que decirte al respecto —contesta—, pero no eres idiota —le pasa una mano por el pelo—. ¿Por qué te crees idiota?

—Tú...estas aquí pero él... Quizás prefiera... Y yo... Te hago sentir mal y... —solloza de nuevo.

—_Angleteeeeerre... _—le pasa otra vez una mano por la espalda atrayéndole hacia sí—. No me haces sentir mal, me haces sentir extremadamente bien, por eso es todo este asunto —explica acariciándole la espalda—. Esto es algo muy complejo... —agrega—. Y el asunto tuyo y mío no tiene nada que ver con lo que le pasa al _garçón._

—Tú... Yo no soy... Suficiente —solloza dándose cuenta que Francia se fue con España y Suiza y Bélgica y el mundo... Y ahora Estados Unidos quizás quería irse con Rusia y quién sabe si luego no iría con más gente también. Francia cierra los ojos y suspira al escuchar eso.

—_Angleteeeeerre_ —suplica—. Tampoco él es suficiente para ti —susurra abrazándole.

—No es... _Bollocks!_ No puedo hablar esto contigo —protesta apretado los ojos y poniéndose en posición fetal. Francia se muerde el labio, abrazándole.

—No has querido oír aun lo que pasa con el _garçón, mon ami_. Hay una increíble tensión sexual entre él y _Russie_ —explica.

— ¿Lo ves?

—_Quoi?_ —levanta la cabeza.

—Tensión sexual... Hasta _Germany _lo ha visto —frustración.

—Bueno, cuando _Russie_ habla de erecciones es imposible no verlo —explica.

—Quizás sea lo que me merezco, que se marche —solloza.

—No va a marcharse, _Angleterre _—le acaricia la cabeza.

—Él dijo que no, me lo prometió... Pero... —aprieta los ojos—. No quiero hablar de esto contigo.

—Yo no lo digo porque te lo haya prometido —se muerde el labio.

— ¡No quiero hablar de esto! —replica pataleando porque sabe que le duele a Francia y no puede soportar hacerle daño a tanta gente que quiere. Francia sigue abrazándole.

—Bien, bien... no lo hablamos.

—Te has dejado la maleta en casa de _Germany _— cambia de tema.

—No sé cómo no me he dejado la cabeza en casa de _Allemagne _—admite un poco derrotado, recargándosele encima.

—_Canada_ con _Prussia_ y _Spain..._ Da como miedo —le pasa un brazo por encima.

—A ver si no le matan de un coma etílico... o lo dejan pobre —sonríe un poquito—. No tengo idea de donde estén —admite.

—Pues si no lo sabes tú, _Austria..._ No sé por qué estaba tan inquisitivo.

—_Autriche_ sólo estaba jodiéndome —traga saliva, temblando un poco, porque sabe exactamente por qué está tan inquisitivo.

— ¿Joderte? —le mira—. ¿Crees que sabe que no tienes ni idea? —tensándose un poco.

—_Oui,_ claro que sabe que no tengo idea y quiere que lo admita.

—_Bloody _imbécil —protesta suspirando. Francia sonríe un poquito con eso, mirándole de reojo—. Como si él lo hiciera tan bien... Deberías oír lo que cuenta _Switzerland._

— ¿Qué cuenta? —levanta las cejas.

—Oh, me mataría si te contara pero... —le mira.

—_Oui?_ —sonríe un poco.

—Pero te puedo decir que he hablado con él cuando estaba realmente hasta los huevos. Le desespera no sabes cómo —sonríe un poquito.

—_Mon dieu..._ ¿¡Así que _monsieur_ perfecto no es tan perfecto!? —levanta las cejas.

—Vale, vale, ríete si quieres, encima que te lo cuento —protesta un poco.

—No me estoy riendo _cher_ —le da un beso en la mejilla—. Cabrón. Está demasiado interesado en joderme... debería de darme las gracias mejor —agrega.

—Quizás es que quiere... Joderte —lo dice en un tono ambiguo.

— _Non,_ no quiere joderme así como lo estás imaginando —por desgracia, piensa—. Créeme, es terriblemente condescendiente conmigo, suele ignorarme y tratarme como si fuera _imbecile..._

—Ah, ¿quieres decir que te trata como a todo el mundo? qué insolencia —se burla un poco.

—Eso es verdad... —le mira riéndose un poco—, aun así, algo trae contra mí últimamente... ya lo has visto —le pone una mano en el pecho—. ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

— ¡¿Le has hecho algo?! —pregunta y mira la mano en su pecho... asiente.

—Mmm... Le enseñé a _Suisse_ como follar adecuadamente hace un par de cientos de años —cuenta con un dedo—. Y luego logré que fuera él el que lo disfrutara, dándoles a ambos un montón de viagra —sonríe.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos por la imagen demasiado gráfica, sonrojándose un poco y se incorpora de repente.

—_Quoi?_ ¿Qué pasa? —levanta las cejas un poco desconsolado.

El inglés se echa por encima suyo para llegar al teléfono, el francés le pone las manos en la cintura, sin entender.

El británico toma el teléfono aun tirado encima suyo, sin apartarse, absolutamente dispuesto a hablar en esa postura. Francia sonríe.

—_Hello?_ Aja... _yes? yes... yes,_ quería pedir que suban dos servicios de cena a esta habitación... ah, pues no lo he mirado...

Francia sonríe más, sintiendo de nuevo una oleada de afecto por Inglaterra, abrazándole con fuerza. Él sonríe y le mira de reojo mientras le dicen lo que puede pedir.

—_Oh! hay roast beef?_

—Mmmm... yo quiero uno, por favor, con una manzanita en la boca, rostizado —se ríe.

—_Yeah,_ dos de _roast beef..._ y de postre... —le mira de reojo—. ¿Manzanas al horno?... _yes._

Francia sonríe y creo que si ahora mismo le diera pastel de riñón con marmité estaría dispuesto a comérselo gustoso.

—_Thank you_ —sonríe Inglaterra al teléfono, colgando y volviéndose a Francia, que le sonríe espectacularmente consiguiendo que se sonroje un poquito.

El latino se ríe un poco, sin soltarle.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —mirándole a la cara.

—No me río, solo... —se encoge de hombros.

—_What?_ —sin entender.

El francés niega con la cabeza, pensando que quizás es un poco patético que esté tan feliz porque ha venido a disculparse y porque al final sí van a cenar juntos a pesar de todo, levanta las cejas y parpadea, suspirando.

—_Wait..._ aún tengo otra cosa —sonríe moviéndose un poco.

Francia frunce el ceño, un poco descolocado por no tener idea de qué habla, mientras busca en su bolsillo intentando sacar algo que se le ha quedado un poco enganchado.

El francés levanta las cejas mirando en el bolsillo con atención y él saca una baraja de cartas.

—Las he comprado en la tienda del hotel —se las tiende. Él sonríe tomándolas.

— Detesto jugar baraja contigo —le cierra un ojo—. Eres incapaz de ganarme sin trampas.

—Tú eres incapaz de soportar la derrota sin acusarme de tramposo —replica sonriendo.

— ¡Claro que no! —protesta.

—Pero si no quieres jugar, podemos revisar esas presentaciones para mañana. _Germany_ nos lo agradecerá —se encoge de hombros.

—Naah... claro que quiero jugar —empieza a barajar mientras toma un cigarrillo y se lo pone en la boca, sonriendo (porque Francia ha pedido un cuarto para fumar y si no lo ha hecho planea pagar la multa por fumar en el cuarto).

Inglaterra se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, poniéndose bien el kilt con cuidado de no levantarlo mucho, asegurándose de que no se arruga y le cubre lo suficiente... y luego le pide un cigarrillo también.

Francia prende el cigarrillo que tiene en la boca dándoselo y sacando otro para él.

— ¿Qué vamos a apostar? Porque jugar sin apostar no vale.

—Apostar... no recuerdo si llevo suelto —asegura buscando su cartera.

— ¿Dinero? —hace una seña de bostezo.

— ¿No? ¿Pues qué quieres apostar? —levanta las cejas.

—Pues yo qué sé... ¿tus territorios? —levanta una ceja.

—Territorios... _Sarkozy_ sacará la guillotina como se entere —se burla.

—Es que hoy me siento con suerte —se burla él también riendo—. El que pierda tendrá que decirle a _Austria_ que es un _imbecile _—sonríe—. Te diría que tú se lo dijeras a _Russie_, pero dadas las circunstancias...

—Oh, eso no es justo. Es una apuesta más fuerte para mí que para ti, _Switzerland_ y _Austria _ya te odian, pero a mí no.

Francia le "fulmina".

—Pero tú sueles insultar a la gente todo el tiempo —protesta. Inglaterra levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—El que pierda que llame imbécil a _Spain_ —se encoge de hombros.

—Eres un cobarde —se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—No más que tú —se le acerca un poco y le da un empujoncito en el hombro.

Francia se pone el cigarro en los labios y le da un empujoncito con las dos manos.

—Veinte veces más que yo —se ríe. El inglés deja el suyo en un cenicero que se han conseguido por ahí.

—Tú... te estás jugando que haya guerra —sonríe— y la vas a ganar.

El galo se ríe.

— ¿La voy a ganar? Whoa... bien planeado mon amour —pone su cigarrillo junto al de Inglaterra y pone el cenicero en la mesita de al lado. Al volver a sentarse como estaba, toma media baraja y se la lanza a Inglaterra al pecho, que se protege con un brazo.

—Me refiero a que la vas a conseguir, _git!_ —mientras sigue riéndose y se le echa encima para tirarle contra la cama.

—Aaaaaaargh! —protesta riéndose y tomándole de los brazos—. ¡No seas bestiaaaa!

El británico se sienta encima suyo y pelea un poco por tomarle de las muñecas, apretándolas contra el colchón.

—Lloricaaaaa.

—No me llames llorica, sabes que sólo lo soy cuando es merecido —se queja intentando doblar las piernas y mirarle abajo de la falda, claro, muerto de risa.

Inglaterra baja la vista a donde está mirando y se acuerda del asunto del Kilt... y que no lleva calzoncillos... etc, etc..., sonrojándose.

— _You wanker!_ —suelta sus manos tratando de ponerse bien el kilt.

Francia se ríe aprovechando para tirarle a él de espaldas en la cama.

—Eeeh! ¡Pero que golpe traicionero! —"protesta" mientras se ríe también.

— ¡Tú eres el debilucho! —exclama echándosele encima—. ¡JA! —grita cuando logra sentarse encima de él—. ¡Has perdido!

— ¿Perdido? ¿perdido? JA! ¡y una mierda! —se suelta el kilt, tomándole de la cintura y empezando a hacer fuerza para tirarle.

—_Nooon! Non!_ —le toma de la mano—. ¡Si me caigo yo te caes conmigo! —advierte.

Inglaterra levanta las piernas obligándole a sentarse sobre su estómago y se las entrelaza en el pecho haciéndole tumbarse

—¡No me retes y no tendré que hacer estas cosas! —mientras se ríe.

—Aaaaaaargghh —protesta.

— ¿Te rindes? —sigue medio descojonado, con los talones en su pecho.

Francia levanta una mano y le hace cosquillas a Inglaterra en la pantorrilla, quien saca los pies de su pecho poniéndolos a ambos lados contra el colchón.

—Esas son trampas —protesta Francia sonriendo.

— ¿Cuáles son trampas?, ¡tú empezaste! —se incorpora y se le echa encima sonriendo.

Francia pega un grito de niña e Inglaterra se descojona.

—Estábamos en el minuto de descansooo! —protesta.

—¡Mira quién es el tramposo ahora! —se ríe y rueda para quedar tendido a su lado, momento que Francia aprovecha para echársele encima con la almohada en la mano intentando ahogarle...

—Aaah! ¡Traidor! —grita con la cara debajo de la almohada, empezando a sacudirse y a dar patadas, de manera que es muy posible que... bueno, digamos que el kilt tiene mucho vuelo y en una de las patadas cae de manera que deja ya nada a la imaginación sin que Inglaterra lo note.

Francia se detiene, sonriendo y mirando a Inglaterra con ESA cara aunque no quiere e intenta evitarlo. Aprovechando que Francia se ha detenido, Inglaterra se quita la almohada de la cara con expresión triunfante, hasta que le ve la cara y nota a donde mira... momento en que se sonroja hasta las orejas, cubriéndose.

Un hilillo de sangre sale de la nariz de Francia sin que pueda evitarlo mientras Inglaterra acaba de cubrirse y al verle se sonroja más, levanta una pierna poniéndole el pie en el cuello y obligándole a tumbarse otra vez.

—¡No mires! _Git!_

—Agg! No puedo evitarlo —se ríe un poco, limpiándose la cara—. Ya quiero ver que yo fuera por ahí blandiendo a la _Tour Eiffel_ sin que le mires —se incorpora y le jala de una mano.

—Detesto esta prenda de ropa y claro que no miraría ¡Yo soy decente!

—Ja-ja... En otras circunstancias te haría una demostración —sonríe.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y le mira incrédulo, sin dejar de sonreír.

—_Quoi!?_ —levanta las cejas también.

—Ja! —vencedor.

—_Quoi?!_ —levanta las cejas más aun y se incorpora un poquito.

— ¡Yo gané! —vuelve a sentársele encima sonriente.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué dices que has ganado? He ganado yo para el caso, tú eres el que se ha detenido todo sonrojado.

—¡Tú te has detenido con esa cara de enajenado mental que pones primero! —protesta sonrojándose otra vez—. Y ahora soy yo quien manda —le pone las manos en los hombros apretándole contra el colchón.

—Yo no tengo cara de enajenado mental —le sonríe con su cara de enajenado mental.

—Claro que la tienes —se lleva las manos a la cara—. ¡Mira, ya la estas poniendo otra vez!

—Si serás dramático —parpadea y sonríe.

— ¿Dramático? —se quita las manos de la cara.

—Pues te quejas y quejas de todo —sonríe—. Hasta te pones las manos en plan dramático.

— ¿Me pongo las manos? —sigue sin entender, mirándole de lado con sus ojos verdes.

—Pues en la cara como si algo terrible te pasara —se humedece los labios.

Inglaterra se tensa porque se las ha puesto por que estaba avergonzado, para que no le viera... aparta la vista.

—Eeeeh... bah!

—Qué bueno que tú eres el que manda —se ríe. Inglaterra se cruza de brazos y vuelve a sonreír, mirándole con la barbilla alta.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y eso por qué? —le reta un poco.

—Pues porque no parece... —responde Francia.

— ¿¡Cómo que no parece!? —escandalizado.

—Estás rojo como un tomate —se ríe.

—No es verdad —frunce un poco el ceño y se sonroja un poco más, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Y tus regiones vitales desnudas están rozando la tela de mi pantalón —se ríe—. Sí lo es.

—_Bloody hell_ —se sonroja aún más, apartándose histérico.

—Jooooo! ¡Ven acá! —no le deja quitarse.

—_But... but..._ —se queda de rodillas a su lado cubriéndose con el kilt y deja caer la cabeza sobre su pecho—. Detesto esta prenda.

—Yo la amo... —admite abrazándole.

—Tú amas casi todo lo que yo detesto, _git_! —sonríe.

—Pues... Claro. Como a mí mismo —sonríe cínico.

—Yo no... —se detiene sonrojándose MUCHO sin mirarle—. Es decir... eso es porque eres un presumido y...

—Claro que no me detestas... —le abraza bien, riéndose.

—Claro que si te detesto, ¡Te detesto mucho! ¡Te detesto a morir! ¡Te detesto tanto que podría vomitar! —se tumba a su lado.

—Yo también te quiero, _Angleterre _—le abraza.

—¡No te he dicho que te quiera! —protesta dejándose abrazar, juntando su frente—. Pues contigo eso es lo que quieres decir, _Non?_

—_Of course not..._ —cierra los ojos y se humedece los labios.

— ¿Puedo darte un beso? —le pregunta acariciándole la mejilla.

—_What?_ —abre los ojos de golpe, parpadea, se tensa, se sonroja y se aparta un poco.

El francés se acerca y le besa. El inglés se sonroja un poco más parpadeando, pero yo pa' mí que no dura en shock ni dos milésimas de segundo.

El francés aprieta los ojos y le atrae hacia él, besándole dulcemente. El inglés le devuelve el beso y posiblemente el abrazo también en uno de esos besos, al menos para Francia, reparadores.

Oh, sí, Inglaterra hace rato que lo estaba pidiendo. Francia pensaba que no quería, por eso le ha preguntado. Bueno, técnicamente no quería... ejem.

Tocan la puerta del cuarto yyyyy... a Inglaterra le importa tres cojones porque está MUUUY HARTO de que sieeeeempre les interrumpan, así que ignora la puerta mientras sigue besando a Francia hasta que quede satisfecho.

¡Uy! Y Francia no va a detenerle en lo más mínimo, besando a Inglaterra de nuevo con ansia, como si fuera el último beso.

Porque todo lo que ha pasado en casa de Alemania ha sido un poco bastante duro y lo va a ser también el resto de la noche cuando tenga que irse y este es en realidad el motivo de haber pedido cenar en el cuarto del hotel donde si pasaba esto no iba a tener que carraspear incómodo y apartar la vista ni nada de eso.

Para Francia también ha sido todo una mierda y lo será, pero esta es siempre su isla de fantasía y de tranquilidad y paz dentro de toda la mierda que es esto.

* * *

_Estan cada vez en un lío peor... y no parecen querer salir contra cualquier cosa que dicta la razón ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Inglaterra ya está un poco bastante mejor, se separa suavemente y Francia le sonríe, tranquilo también.

—_Je t'aime._

—Y yo a ti —responde sinceramente porque... Porque lo hace, joder, y a la mierda todo. El francés suspira más satisfecho aun, pasándole una mano por el pelo.

—_Merci _—agrega.

—_Des nuits d'amour a ne plus en finir un grand bonheur qui prend sa place des enuis des chagrins, des phases heureux, heureux a en mourir_ —susurra y luego se escapa del abrazo y se levanta yendo a la puerta.

Francia le sonríe haciendo por atraparlo y riendo. Inglaterra se va a escapar porque le da vergüencilla, así que abre la puerta como si nada.

—_Room service_ —indica un alemancillo estoico.

—_Oui..._ Digo, _yes..._ Digo_ ja_ —vacila Inglaterra sacudiendo la cabeza—. _Danke_ —le deja pasar con los platos, sin mirar a Francia, que se descojona acostándose en la cama y estirándose.

Al oír la risa, el británico se sonroja aún más pero se ríe un poquito. El chico entra al cuarto mirando a Francia indiferente y pone las cosas en la mesa.

—Firme aquí, _bitte._

— ¿F-Firmar? —Inglaterra se detiene paralizado. Francia se ríe.

—Pon un garabato, _cher _—le indica en francés—. Es para el _room service_, yo voy a pagarlo.

Inglaterra toma la hoja y el muy... MUY, dibuja un corazón... Y luego se sonroja, se muere de la vergüenza, lo tacha enérgicamente, lo mira... Lo tacha un poco más, carraspea y le devuelve la hoja al muchacho en plan "Aquí no ha pasado naaaada". El chico le mira.

— ¿Eso era un corazón?

—NO! NOOOO! _Neinneineinnein!_ —histericolocoperdido y ahora ya de color rojo brillante haciendo aspavientos frenéticos. Francia se muere de la risa e Inglaterra se sonroja aún más al oírle.

—Parecía... —el chico sin moverse demasiado.

Muy solemnemente, el inglés saluda al chico del _room service_, mira el armario, abre la puerta, se mete dentro y cierra la puerta como si estuviera haciendo la cosa más natural del mundo.

Francia sigue riendo mientras le pide al joven que salga, dejándole doble propina. Inglaterra sigue abochornado dentro del armario. Termina por cerrar la puerta e ir al armario, tocando suavemente.

—Saaaal.

—NO!

—_S'il vous plaaaaait_ —suplica.

—Mmmmm —lloriquea un poco.

—Prometo ser bueno —toca un poquillo más con las uñas.

— ¡No es cierto! Vas a burlarte... _IT IS NOT A HEART!_ —grita haciéndose bolita.

—Seguro era una seña obscena —asegura con seriedad (y una sonrisa).

—_Of course not! I'm a gentleman! _—le recuerda.

Francia jala un poco la puerta y mete un pie en la abertura. Inglaterra aguanta la puerta como puede y empieza a picar el pie al verlo, tratando de sacarlo.

—_Angleterreeee _—susurra con dulzura—. Se está enfriando el _rosbif._

—Mejor, frío está más bueno —asegura intentando pellizcar el pie.

—Hablo de las papas, _imbe..._ Ahhhhh —grito de niña.

El británico sonríe un poco con el gritito y empieza a tirar del calcetín para sacárselo.

—_Noooooon!_ ¡Déjame! —protesta—. ¡Son mis únicos calcetines! ¡Sal a cenar! —jala la puerta con más fuerza, chilloneando.

Inglaterra hace aun un poco de fuerza para que no abra la puerta, sonriendo de nuevo y haciéndole cosquillas en el pie.

Insertar otro grito de niña con un poco de pataleo y queja.

El inglés se ríe malignamente sin detenerse, soltando la puerta del armario y tomándole el pie con las dos manos.

—_Nooooon!_ —se ríe dando un paso para atrás con el rebote de la puerta al abrirse en cuanto Inglaterra la suelta, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Inglaterra sigue haciendo lo posible por mantenerle el pie agarrado, haciéndole cosquillas mientras se descojona, sin darse cuenta de la puerta abierta e incluso saliendo un poco.

Francia se ríe, saltando en un solo pie intentando mantener el equilibrio.

—_Angleterreee!_ —protesta.

Aprovechando los saltos, el inglés se pone de pie y le empuja tirándole sobre la cama y subiéndose, yendo ahora a hacerle cosquillas en el abdomen mientras sigue partiéndose de risa.

El galo se muere de la risa también, sin poder siquiera defenderse por las mismas.

—¡Bastaaaaa! ¡Basta!

— ¡Noooo! —se sigue riendo cada vez más perdiendo la concentración y echándose encima suyo con la respiración entrecortada por la risa hasta que le da hipo. Francia esta rojo azulado por falta de aire hasta que le da tos.

El inglés rueda encima de él cayendo tumbado a su lado, dando una tregua, tratando de calmarse el hipo, sin dejar de reír.

El francés se incorpora un poco, tosiendo y riendo al mismo tiempo hasta que logra dejar de toser y se vuelve a acostar en la cama de espaldas, riendo un poquito aun.

Gira la cara para mirarle con sus ojos verdes, calmándose pero sin dejar de sonreír, soltando hipidos de tanto en tanto.

— ¿Te rindes?

Respira agitadamente, sonriendo también. Niega con la cabeza.

—Nunca —susurra con voz entrecortada.

— ¿No? —pregunta sorprendido, se incorpora, se sienta en su espalda de cara a las piernas y le toma de un tobillo, sacándole el calcetín—. Pues vas a... hip... ver ahora.

—_Nooon! Non!_ —patalea.

—¡Ríndete! —exclama volviendo a hacerle cosquillas en la planta del pie.

—_Noooon!_

—¡Pues no pararé hasta... hip... que lo hagas! —sigue haciéndole cosquillas lo más suave que puede mientras salta para que al, supongo, retorcerse, no le tire.

—¡Aaaaaah! ¡Vale valeeeee!

—¡Dilooooo! —exclama sin detenerse.

—¡Noquierooooooonoquuerooooo!

—¡Dilooooo! ¡Di que te... hip... rindeees! —le toma el otro pie y le quita el otro calcetín.

Grito de niña y le empieza a hacer cosquillas en el otro pie mientras se descojona.

—¡Naaaaaah! Mrnd! Mrnd!

—¡No te oigooooo! —insiste.

—¡ME RINDOOOOO!

Inglaterra se descojona y le suelta saliéndole de encima, aun con hipo.

—_Meeeerde!_ —protesta haciéndose bolita sin dejar de reír.

—_Loooooseer _—le clava el dedo en las costillas.

El francés se lo quita de un manotazo

—_Loser loserloserloooooser_ —se ríe insistiendo un poco más arriba en las axilas, aprovechando que está abrazándose las rodillas.

—¡Dejameeee! —chilla manoteando más.

—¡Noooo! —intenta que se suelte Inglaterra es la única persona en el mundo que saca este lado de Francia.

—¡Dejamedejameeeee! —chillonea con voz aguda

—¡No quierooooo! —sigue descojonándose, metiendo las manos entre sus rodillas y sus brazos y aplastándole un poco.

—Aaaaaghhh! —protesta soltándose a sí mismo y abrazando a Inglaterra por la cintura.

Inglaterra sigue descojonado y se asusta al notar el abrazo, tratando de soltarse un poco.

—Eeeh!

—Ehh... Ehhh! —baja una mano y se la pone en la pierna, empezando a subir por abajo del kilt en un movimiento rápido.

—Eh! eh! eh! ¡Eso no vale! —protesta yendo a detenerle, histérico.

—Claro que vale —mete la otra mano por debajo, justo al otro lado, hasta justo el lugar de los hechos. Inglaterra se aparta hacia atrás todo lo que puede.

—¡Noo! Se... la cena, ¡se va a enfriar la cena! —se vuelve a mirar el carro con los platos, cubriéndose y sonrojado ahora ya sí.

— ¿Te rindes? —se ríe acercándosele.

—_Of course not, but..._ la cena... —levanta una pierna y le apoya el pie en el hombro para detenerle, aun con las manos protegiéndose.

El francés le acaricia la pierna desnuda igual, hasta donde alcanza. El inglés hace fuerza para que no se acerque, sonrojándose más.

—¡Ni se te ocurraaa! —protesta.

— ¿Por qué no? —saca la lengua y le lame el trocito de pierna que alcanza.

Inglaterra tiembla un poco y trata de apartarle de una patada, completamente rojo, mientras se aprieta más en las regiones vitales.

—Eres un bestia... ¿Te rindes? —se duele el hombro pateado.

Inglaterra se muerde el labio y niega con la cabeza. Francia levanta las cejas con esa cara.

— ¿Seguro?

—No puedes conmigo, _you are a loser_ —frunce el ceño pero sonríe un poco.

—Claro que puedo contigo, _mon amour_ —se pasa una mano por el pelo y se le acerca, predatoriamente.

El británico tiembla un poco, echándose un poco para atrás. El galo se le acerca totalmente, invadiendo su espacio vital pero sin tocarle y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—Lo estás pidiendo, _Angleterre..._

Aprieta los ojos verdes poniéndose nervioso por la cercanía, pensando en las cuatro veces y en América y en la cena y en que este no era el plan y en el kilt y... Tratando de fundirse con la cama sin soltarse las regiones vitales.

— ¿Te rindes? —se humedece los labios.

—Yo... Yo no... No estoy... —vacila temblando aun con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, apartando la cara.

Francia se acerca y le besa la comisura de los labios. Inglaterra aprieta más los ojos entreabriendo un poco los labios y rezando.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Eso no! ¡Eso no! ¡Eso no! —en un susurro.

El de ojos azules sonríe, sacando la lengua y rozándole la comisura. Él se aprieta más todo lo apretable, cagándose en toda Francia.

— ¿Te... rindes? —susurra de nuevo y ahí está el problema en que no quiere rendirse y no quiere que pare, pero...

—_I..._

Francia vuelve a besarle la comisura de los labios, presionando un poco más está vez. Inglaterra aprieta los labios cuanto puede, metiéndolos hacia dentro y mordiéndolos con los dientes de manera bastante ridícula mientras sigue rojo como un tomate con el corazón desbocado.

El francés le pasa la lengua sobre el hueco donde debían estar sus labios, con tal suavidad y lentitud...provocando que los relaje a medida que la siente, soltándolos sin poder evitarlo.

Así que Francia le besa, sólo un poquito, alejándose casi imperceptiblemente un instante después. Inglaterra se queda en una de esas posturas expuestas e incómodas en que se leen perfectamente sus intenciones y deseos.

El galo sonríe acercándosele de nuevo, esperando a que el británico se mueva, así que él, al notar que vuelve a acercarse, se calma un poco y vuelve a por él.

Francia sonríe vencedor, besándole, claro, con tranquilidad. Unos segundos después, se separa.

—He ganado.

Inglaterra se suelta las regiones vitales relajándose hasta que se separa paladeando y mira a Francia sin entender de qué habla, girando la cabeza.

El francés sonríe, notando lo que ha pasado, acariciando a Inglaterra en la mejilla.

—Me encantas —susurra.

El británico se sonroja un poco y cae en la cuenta de que se estaba resistiendo, echando la cabeza atrás con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Comemos? —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—_Yes..._ —suspira derrotado.

—Te gustan mis beeesooooos y no te puedes resistiiiiir —se burla yendo a la mesa.

Abre los ojos verdes como platos sonrojándose mucho, paralizándose.

—¡No es verdad! —chilla.

—Claro que síiiii... y le has puesto un corazón al meseeeeeeroooo —se gira a mirarle.

—Ehm... _I..._ no era... _I mean..._ —abre y cierra la boca un par de veces sin saber que decir.

El francés le extiende una mano para que se la tome, pero él le da un manotazo y aparta la barbilla muy digno.

—Yo estaba tratando de imitar tu ridícula firma —sonriendo un poquito. Francia le cierra un ojo.

—Entiendo.

El británico se sienta en la mesa aun con la barbilla levantada en plan "jump!", el francés se sienta frente a él destapando su comida.

Inglaterra también destapa la suya, tomando los cubiertos.

—Seguro está todo frío por tu culpa.

—Por la mía... ja! —replica no muy alto.

—_Of course_ por la tuya, te he dicho cinco veces que se estaba enfriando.

—Ja! ¡Me has dicho una! ¡Y yo te lo he dicho antes!

—Paparruchas —hace un gesto desinteresado y la prueba—. ¿Lo ves? Por tu culpa, por no querer rendirte —le pica.

— ¡Pues claro que no me iba a rendir! —frunce el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no? Habría sido lo más sensato, era obvio que yo estaba ganando —orgullo.

—Es obvio que estabas haciendo trampas, sometiéndome de una manera infame.

—Si someterte de una manera infame es hacer trampas... Yo hago trampas siempre —le señala con un cubierto riéndose.

—_Nooon!_ ¡Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo! —se defiende—. ¡Había un espacio en medio! —protesta—. Una coma, estabas haciendo trampas, y por eso estabas... jump! —indignado, le saca la lengua.

—El caso es que yo puedo someterte infame o no infame —riéndose con el pecho hinchado.

— ¿Tú has visto cómo estabas hace tres segundos?

—Yo puedo someterteeeee —canturrea y Francia levanta una ceja.

— ¡Le has puesto un corazóonn!

—Puedo someterte, lo has dicho tú mismooooo —sigue sin escucharle—. Me lo has confesadoooo —sigue en su tonillo mirando la comida.

—Podrás someterme físicamente, pero YO puedo someterte del todo en el aspecto sexual —sonríe.

—Soy más fuerte que tuuú... —sonrojándose, un poco con menos seguridad, pero aun fingiendo no escucharle.

—Te gusta tener sexo conmigo —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Yo... Te... Te puedo... —vacila sonrojándose más, nervioso.

— ¿Me... me puedes? —sonríe cínico.

—Puedo contigo —le mira.

— ¡No puedes!

—_Of course I can!_

—No en todo —frunce el ceño.

—En las cosas importantes —vuelve a sonreír al notar que ha esquivado el otro asunto.

— ¡No es verdad! —protesta—. El sexo es importante —sonríe más tranquilo. Inglaterra vuelve a tensarse abriendo y cerrando la boca.

—Pero que tema más inadecuado para hablar mientras comemos —"protesta".

— ¿Por qué? —le cierra un ojo, riéndose—. ¿Te avergüenza?

—A-Además... No era eso... Lo que pensabas ayer noche —se sonroja más sin mirarle.

El galo levanta un pie por abajo de la mesa y le acaricia la pierna, provocando que dé un saltito al notarlo.

— ¿Qué pensaba?

—M-Mientras... —balbucea apartando la cara—. Yo hacía... —se sonroja más—. Ya sabes.

—_Non_, no tengo idea... —cara angelical.

—¡Claro que lo sabes! —aprieta los ojos odiándole.

—No tengo idea, ¡explícame! —le sonríe recargándose en el asiento.

—_Bloody tosser of bloody shite of bloody hell of the bloody france of the bloody everything_ —protesta.

— ¿Entonces, _mon amour_? —sonríe más.

—Cuando yo estaba... Haciendomaldadesconla_TourEiffel_ —le sale humo de las orejas—. ¡Ala! ¡Ya está! ¡Ya lo he dicho!

Francia se ríe un poco cerrándole un ojo.

—Jump!

— ¿A qué iba eso? —un bocado.

—¿Cómo que a qué iba? ¡Pues a que te pude! —le mira.

—_Oui _—se ríe.

—Pues... Eso —un poco orgullosito.

Francia sonríe.

—Te vencí en tu campo, en lo que tú haces mejor que nadie y en donde nadie puede superarte— suelta sin escucharse, sonriendo orgulloso, señalándole.

— ¿Lo hago mejor que nadie y nadie puede superarme?—levanta las cejas "sorprendido".

—Ja! No intentes hacer menos mi mérito —gesto de negación—. _Of course_ eres el mejor, todos lo saben... Pero yo te vencí —orgulloso, aun sin darse cuenta.

—Yo soy el mejor y todo el mundo lo sabe... —repite muy complacido (aunque no es como que no lo supiera).

Inglaterra parpadea mirándole sin entender cuál es el punto... empezando a pensar en lo que está diciendo.

—Pues... Pues claro... Todo el mundo te admira en ello... Yo incluido —con menos seguridad.

— ¡¿Me admiras por ello?! —agrega sonriendo maligno.

—_What? no! no! I mean... _el punto aquí es que yo gané —sentencia.

—Es probable que esta vez hayas ganado, pero da lo mismo...

— ¿Y eso por qué? —levanta las cejas.

—Porque me estás diciendo que yo soy el mejor, todo el mundo lo sabe y que todos me admiran incluso tú —sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Pero por eso tiene mérito que yo ganara —explica parpadeando.

—Es todo un cumplido viniendo de ti —agrega con cierta dulzura, extendiendo una mano hacia él.

—Yo... yo no pretendía... es decir... —nerviosito al darse cuenta.

—Shhh! —le cierra un ojo y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Ya no le descompongas.

— Ya sé lo que quiero —suelta de pronto mirándole con una sonrisita y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —levanta las cejas.

—_Your underwear_ —sentencia.

— ¿Quieres mi ropa interior? —levanta más las cejas y sonríe un poquito—. Vas a cometer ese insulto a la reina usando ropa interior debajo del _kilt_ o... —se levanta.

—_Yes._ Y tus pantalones —añade.

—Tienes un fetiche con e... —se lleva las manos al cinturón— _Pardon?_

—Pero me conformo con tu ropa interior. Los pantalones serían para no tener que llevar mañana el _kilt_ y los calzoncillos serían para dormir.

— ¿Y quieres que vaya yo sin pantalones al G8? —levanta las cejas.

—La verdad es que no me importa lo que hagas tú — risita y se sonroja un poco al imaginarlo.

—No puede no importarte —frunce el ceño abriéndose el cinturón.

—Me refiero a que seguro puedes llegar tarde mañana y conseguirte unos pantalones para ti.

— ¿Y cómo esperas que consiga otros pantalones si no tengo pantalones con que salir, _mon amour_? —se baja el cierre y los pantalones, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿P-Pero porque te los quitas ahora? —se sonroja.

— ¿Quieres quitármelos tú? —le sonríe.

— ¡NO! —se sonroja más.

—Que aburrido —toma el elástico de la cintura y se los baja.

—Tampoco pretendía que te los quitaras ahora mismo —aprieta los ojos.

—Mmmm... ah, _non?_ —levanta las cejas—. ¿Y cuándo pretendías? —hace un movimiento elegante para quitarse los pantalones y los calzones sin agacharse ni hacer ningún desperfecto.

Inglaterra se tapa la cara con las manos y no puede evitar mirarle por entre los dedos y sonrojarse aún más escondiéndose.

— Pues... no lo sé... ¡luego!

— ¿Ves como no puedes evitar mirarme? —se ríe un poco con toda la escenita.

—_Of course I can!_ —replica aun tapándose la cara.

—Estoy viendo que no puedes, _mon amour_! —sonríe.

Aparta las manos de la cara y traga saliva poniéndose serio, aun con los ojos cerrados.

— Ponte los pantalones de nuevo, he pensado que mejor que no me vean mañana con TUS pantalones.

— Todos notarían que traes MIS pantalones, _cher..._ tú nunca usas ropa con estilo — se ríe.

—Por eso —sigue con los ojos cerrados— son demasiado extremados, solo quiero tus calzoncillos.

—Aun así, creo que sería conveniente que te los pusieras si deseas que te quite las manos de encima —se le sienta encima con una pierna a cada lado.

El inglés sigue con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, empezando a temblar un poco al notarle sobre sus piernas.

— ¡Solo los quiero para dormir, el _kilt_ se viste sin ellos!

— ¿Sabes que entre el _Big Ben_ y la _Tour Eiffel_ sólo hay un pequeño y delgado trozo de... tela?

Se sonroja aún más.

— Es... Es más que... suficiente —miente cada vez más nervioso, sin abrir los ojos.

El galo le besa un ojo y le pone sus calzoncillos en la cabeza, que había recogido del suelo antes de venir a sentársele encima. Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos y Francia sonríe frente a él.

— _Allò._

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

— _Shut up!_ —protesta.

—Por qué me callas, _mon amour_?

—Porque me pones de los nervios —protesta sonrojándose.

—_Touchè,_ ¡al fin! —sonríe más, dándole un beso en la frente. Él descruza los brazos poniéndoselos en los hombros.

— Lo que digo es que me enfermas —rectifica con los ojos cerrados.

—No te enfermo —susurra— a menos que le llames así a excitarte.

Al británico se le acelera el corazón.

—_Of... Of course you do! _¡No me refiero a eso! _You..._

Francia le acaricia la mejilla.

— _Oui?_

—_You...— _vacila, sin atreverse a decir lo que está planeando. El francés entrecierra los ojos.

— _Oui?_ — vuelve a preguntar.

—_You give me...— _susurra algo inaudible sonrojándose MUCHO. El galo le pasa la mano por el pelo, acercándosele.

— _I give you... what?_ —susurra con delicadeza, aunque con sonrisilla.

Inglaterra abre los ojos con furia, le toma del culo y se levanta sujetándole. Francia levanta las cejas hasta el techo.

— Debería tirarte por la ventana.

El galo se ríe.

— Quizás deberías.

Se acerca a la cama, poniendo una rodilla y dejándole caer de espaldas. El francés no le suelta del cuello así que él… mueve las manos en su culo hasta... Ejem. Y Francia cierra los ojos, dejándole hacer... obviamente.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se sonroja aún más, porque no es tan fuerte. Francia abre los ojos lánguidamente.

— No hay prácticamente nadie, _Angleterre..._ que logre esto conmigo —susurra mirándole.

—_Wha... What?_ —vacila mirándole a los ojos.

Se acerca a besarle, atrayéndolo hacia sí, e Inglaterra le devuelve el beso como si nada, es decir, sin oponerse. Seh, seh, y yo me pregunto si alguien los va a detener esta vez, porque Francia... no está pensando en nada en concreto, ni siquiera tres segundos más allá.

Aun con las manos en su culo, lo que extrañamente le parece agradable y ni que decir de Francia, que claro que le parece bastante agradable, en particular porque Inglaterra lo ha iniciado y no planea detenerle hasta que se detenga solo… así que como el francés está reaccionando bien, el inglés empieza a hacer pruebas a ver qué pasa si presiona, si acaricia, si palpa... Hasta que suena el teléfono de Francia… y este lo ignora por completo.

Inglaterra se tensa un poco pensando si no será el suyo, si no será Estados Unidos, y Francia se separa con todo su dolor al sentirle tensarse.

—Es... El teléfono —vacila.

El galo le mira tragando saliva y mordiéndose el labio, con el cerebro un poco desconectado.

—Cu... Es...— se separa poniéndose las manos en la cara, agobiado, dándose cuenta de lo que hacían.

Respira un poco agitadamente, tapándose la cara con el brazo.

— _Quoi?_

—Creo que debería irme a mi cuarto —susurra, y Francia se sonroja un poco en la cama, un poco avergonzado de estar tan... así y que además se vaya a ir.

— Bien —responde sin quitarse el brazo de encima.

—Yo... Yo quería... Hoy han sido cuatro veces... Quería quedarme hasta que te duermas pero...— vacila.

—Vete ya, _Angleterre... s'il vous plait_ —pide con la voz más calmada que logra conseguir.

—Solo quería jugar a cartas, pasar un rato contigo y... _I'm sorry_ —se levanta de la cama.

—Yo tampoco quería hacer esto —aclara—. Es solo... es...— traga saliva—. Vete, _s'il vous plait._

El británico suspira, se quita los calzoncillos de la cabeza y se va a la puerta.

— _See you... Tomorrow._

—Lo pasé bien, _mon ami_ —se despide—, estoy bien —agrega en un tono menos convincente dándose vuelta de espalda a la puerta. Inglaterra prieta los ojos y sale sin más ceremonia.

xoOXOox

Austria, con su pijama y su bata debidamente puestos, está sentado al piano. Ha mandado a los gemelitos italianos y a Hungría a hacer la cena y a preparar la mesa para cuando Alemania regrese, y a Suiza...ha preferido dejar que la culpa de Suiza le llevara solo a ayudar a la cocina, no sea que luego le llame cosas del tipo autoritario.

Suiza no tiene idea de qué hacer y detesta estar aquí, se ha quedado un rato en la sala del piano (vestido, desde luego), y luego ha ido a la cocina y Hungría lo ha mandado de regreso, así que ha vuelto a la sala del piano, sonrojado e incómodo, pensando que debería estar en casa. Carraspea.

—Estas incomodo, _liebe_? —pregunta Austria desinteresadamente sin dejar de tocar, al notar sus evidentes nervios.

—C... claro que estoy incómodo, _Österreich_ —protesta sonrojándose más por el _liebe_, en bajito, mirándose las manos.

—Excelente —sonríe cínico y sigue tocando... Cambiando a Para Elisa. El rubio bufa.

— ¡ ¿Cómo que excelente?!

—Seguro puedo decirte donde está la botella de _jagger_ para que te sirvas un poco si me prometes que no vas a romper ningún vaso más —se burla.

Levanta las cejas, sonrojándose.

— ¡Tú eres el que me rompió a mí el vaso!

—No, eso solo fue una causa efecto de que tú lo pusieras en un lugar inadecuado —explica tan tranquilo— aunque en este no es como que puedas ponerlo —añade en un tono ligeramente despreciativo con este piano— por otro lado, la sala cuenta con bastante más espacio.

—Voy a ir a trabajar... O quizás a casa entonces —le mira con el ceño fruncido— O al menos podrías prestarme un libro o algo si quieres que este aquí nada más...— agrega — Jump!

—Solo tienes que decir _"Nein, Österreich, _me comprometo a comportarme como un adulto civilizado y no hacer nada que ponga en peligro la integridad de ningún vaso u objeto de la casa" y yo te diré "excelente, _danke_ por tu consideración, _Schweiz,_ es de agradecer tu predisposición, aun así, _bitte,_ ten cuidado. El _Jaggerminster_ está en el segundo estante del mueble y los vasos en la cocina" —sigue tocando.

El helvético se sonroja con todo el comentario.

— ¿Pero cómo voy yo a sacar el _Jaggermaister_ de ahí? —pregunta incomodo de nuevo, ansiosito.

—Abriendo la puerta del mueble con las manos, _bitte_! ¡No le dispares a nada! —escandalizado falsamente.

El rubio le fulmina la nuca.

— Pero esta es casa de... Argh. Te odio —nerviooooso.

—No recuerdo que _Deusthland_ tenga ninguna contraseña para el mueble bar, puedes estar tranquilo —sigue con burla.

—Pero es su casa... y yo no suelo estar revisando los armarios de las casas ajenas —protesta.

—Te la serviría yo, pero es que tengo las manos ocupadas —sigue tocando _"Para Elisa"_.

—Y te quejas conmigo de mis buenos modales cuando estás en mi casa —se queja yendo a donde le dicen.

—No, me quejo de los malos —se ríe un poco.

—Pues no es como que tú tengas mejores...— protesta.

—Tú estás incomodo por estar sin hacer nada, te consigo una ocupación ¿y tengo malos modales?

—Esto no es conseguirme una ocupación —se queja.

—A mí me parece que ahora tienes algo que hacer, aunque esto sea quejarte —sigue sonriendo.

El helvético gruñe yendo al mueble que le ha dicho mirando a todos lados antes de abrir la puerta, torpemente, como si se estuviera robando algo. Italia sale de la cocina.

— _Svizzera!_ ¿Necesitas algo?

Lanza la botella al techo y la cacha en el aire, haciendo una sarta de malabares terribles y ridículos pero... sin tirarla al piso.

—_Veeee~_ —Italia le mira embobado... y Austria deja de tocar, levantándose. Suiza mira a Italia como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

— _Nein... nein...— _ súper avergonzado.

—_Schweiz,_ podrías habérmelo dicho, te la hubiera servido yo —suelta Austria cínico poniéndole una mano en el hombro y tomando la botella suavemente con la otra. Éste le... FULMINA.

— Eres... eres un... eres un cabrón — le susurra.

—_Danke Italien,_ puedes seguir con lo que estabas haciendo —agradece a Italia con un gesto de cabeza y se vuelve a Suiza sonriendo inocentemente—. Es increíble lo que eres capaz de hacer con tal de no molestar, si solamente estaba tocado por tocar.

Italia se vuelve a seguir poniendo la mesa, tan feliz.

— ¡Tú me has dicho que viniera por esto! —le susurra Suiza súper sonrojado y con ganas de partirle la cabeza con la mesa.

Austria sigue sin hacerle caso, medio descojonado por dentro. Toma dos vasitos y la botella y dirige a Suiza a la sala de nuevo.

Él le sigue con los brazos cruzados y echando humo por la cabeza.

—Es increíble que me hagas pasar esas vergüenzas... como si yo robara en casa de la gente —sigue refunfuñando.

—Nadie ha pensado que estuvieras robando, cálmate — sirve los vasos sobre la mesita y se sienta en el sofá con parsimonia—. Bien, ya te hago caso, entretenme.

—Si me hubieras hecho caso antes, hubieras visto el circo que monté enfrente del mueble —admite avergonzadillo, un poco más calmado.

—Aunque te pediría que evitaras, por ahora, las actividades que sueles llevar a cabo conmigo en este sofá —añade, sonrojándose un poquito, sin mirarle pero sonriendo.

Ok... olvidemos cualquier tipo de más calma... Suiza abre la boca cómicamente, abriendo también los ojos, absolutamente avergonzado e impresionado y... sin saber dónde meterse.

—_Ö... Österreeeich!_ —protesta en un susurro.

El moreno se ríe un poco más.

—Lo dices... lo... lo...— se cruza de brazos girando la cara al otro lado con un corto circuito en la cabeza.

—Es difícil no pensarlo —le mira—. Es difícil no pensarlo a veces sin que estés presente... ahora que lo estas...— sigue sonriendo—. Espero que a los demás no les pase lo mismo.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos como platos y a mirarle con la cara súper roja.

— Es di... difícil n... no... es... lo... los demás… —chilla/balbucea histéricolocoperdido.

Austria sigue riéndose, un poquito incomodo él también, tomando el vaso de Jagger y bebiendo un poco.

—Cómo... van... los demás...— incomodísimo—. ¿De qué hablas?

Suenan las llaves de la entrada.

—Quizás mejor así, que no sepas en que pienso —sonríe—. No quiero ni saber cómo acabarías si te recordara sobre el día de _Mariazell..._ menos mal que fue en el comedor y no aquí

A Suiza debe haberle dado un infarto.

—Ca... lla... te...— alcanza a balbucear, tapándose la cara con las dos manos.

El austriaco, que también está sonrojadito, bebe un poco más de jagger, sonriendo.

—_Hallo _—entra Alemania a la sala tan tranquilo y Suiza pega un saltito, literalmente como si estuvieran teniendo sexo apasionado en el sillón, sonrojándose de mil colores.

—_Hallo _—saluda Austria aparentemente tranquilo, aunque también se ha asustado un poco.

Alemania levanta las cejas, mucho más por la reacción de Suiza que está al otro lado del sillón, con cara de culpable... se sonroja mirando a Austria.

— ¿Los... interrumpo?

—En absoluto —deja el vaso sobre la mesa y le sonríe— estábamos... _Schweiz, bitte,_ pon al corriente a _Deustchland _de lo que hablábamos mientras voy a por otro vaso —se levanta. Cabrooooooon.

El suizo abre la boca y la cierra... y la abre otra vez, y la cierra... mirando a Alemania como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza mientras niega con la cabeza, aterrorizado.

— N... No... Es... es... yo...

Austria se va tomar su tiempo consiguiendo el vaso extra.

Alemania levanta las cejas y le mira salir, y luego carraspea yendo al secreter y sacando un par de papeles, removiendo las cosas, aparentando que hace algo.

—No tienes que explicarme nada _Schweiz._

El moreno regresa con el vaso.

—Yo... no... Es...— ha seguido balbuceando desde que Austria se fue, porque creo que Suiza es incapaz de inventarse cosas en ocasiones.

—Ya le has puesto al corriente de nuestras opiniones sobre _Frankreich_ y _England_? — le pregunta Austria como si nada.

—So... Sobre... _Frankreich_ y _England_? —pregunta el suizo sorprendido, flipando un poco sin entender.

El moreno tranquilamente sirve el vaso a Alemania y le guiña un ojo a Suiza lo más disimuladamente que puede. Él carraspea cayendo al fin en la cuenta de lo que hace, pobrecito mío, tan torpe que es.

—E-Eso... _Nein _—carraspea de nuevo respondiendo escuetamente. Alemania mira al austriaco negando un poco con la cabeza.

— Hablé con _England._

Él le tiende su vaso y se sienta en el sofá de nuevo.

— ¿Aja?

—Qué es lo que estamos pensando _Österreich..._ estamos perdiendo el tiempo con la cuestión incorrecta—. Toma el vaso mirándolo—. _Russland _y _Amerika,_ ¡eso es lo más grave! _Verdammt..._ Qué hace _England_ amenazando a _Russland _con guerra —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—El idiota, si me lo permites —responde poniéndose serio de pronto—. No solo no creo que la advertencia de guerra funcione, ni siquiera creo que llegara a hacerla efectiva ni aun dándose las condiciones.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo... es _Russland, mein gottt. RUSSLAND! _—exasperado—. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que pasaría si le declarara la guerra y la hiciera efectiva? ¡Habría que tomar parte de uno de los lados!

— ¡Nadie tiene dinero suficiente para una guerra mundial —indica Suiza de repente.

—Esto ya se ha dado después del desastre del holocausto, fue la guerra fría —replica Austria. Alemania le mira.

— _Gott sei danke_ esta vez no estamos involucrados. Aun así, el mundo no está para —ojos en blanco—. Lo único es que con esto eliminamos la otra teoría.

—Efectivamente, pero no puede llevarse a cabo una guerra nuclear entre dos superpotencias, así que no concibo nada que no sea un tratado efectivo y una serie de medidas restrictivas entre ellos, sin prácticamente ningún conflicto a la vista... por tanto, lo que hizo _England _es papel mojado

—Pero es estúpido, completamente estúpido y yo tengo un _verdammt _G8 que dirigir mañana —protesta Alemania tomando un trago de su bebida.

—No sé si sea una buena idea poner el asunto sobre la mesa con los implicados presentes sin saber que posturas planean adoptar realmente, se te podría ir de las manos —aconseja Austria.

—Es cierto —admite.

Suiza les mira, en silencio.

—Creo que si quieres inmiscuirte realmente en este asunto como moderador, deberías hablar primero con ambas partes.

—No quiero inmiscuirme como nada en realidad —agrega.

—Pero es que si _England_ se mete en una guerra con _Russland _y además tiene algún tipo de razón...— carraspea.

—_Russland _es un peligro, no tengo que decírtelo. Es mucho más peligroso aún que el muchacho.

—No creo que _England _vaya a meterse en una guerra con _Russland _realmente —sentencia— No un conflicto armado al menos, va a ser una guerra de intereses. Económica y política. Lo que puede ser un problema bastante grande también, pero no nos afectaría tanto.

—Pero será tan estúpido, _Österreich_? TAN estúpido como para meterse en una guerra con _Russland_ ¿para... qué? ¿Por celos? —otro traguito—. Había visto a _England _hacer bastantes cosas estúpidas en la vida, pero no le recuerdo nunca amenazando con guerras por celos.

—Es extraño...— se lo piensa— un acto tan impulsivo.

—Es estúpido — repite Alemania un poco bastante molesto.

—No sé hasta qué punto no fue un acto de proteccionismo más que simplemente celos —valora el austriaco. Suiza le mira.

— ¿Un acto paternal?

—Quizás un poco —le mira de vuelta— desde el punto de vista en que dijo que se inmiscuiría solo si era un trato injusto, pero no si el muchacho estaba de acuerdo en los tratos... Es decir, si _Amerika_ accediera por voluntad propia a las peticiones de _Russland, England_ no movería ficha.

—Lo cual no deja de sorprenderme —admite Suiza—. Es... decir —carraspea incómodo.

—Ciertamente, si _England_ tiene una relación con _Amerika_, podría tener qué decir en las negociaciones, ya que, según he entendido, lo que _Russland_ está buscando son acuerdos personales relacionados con el sexo—. le da la razón.

—_England_ me ha hablado de una relación especial con _Amerika._ Lo ha confesado de manera literal, terriblemente sonrojado e incómodo — comenta el alemán.

—Entonces, a no ser que sea una relación abierta, no veo porque _England _no iba a poder inmiscuirse... a no ser que... volviendo con _Frankreich,_ añadamos una cuestión de culpabilidad en el asunto que explicaría además, en gran parte, la actuación impulsiva.

—Le he preguntado —indica Alemania. Austria levanta las cejas —Ha sido bastante vehemente al indicar que le odia.

Se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

— Por supuesto... ¿qué es lo que le has preguntado exactamente?

El alemán le mira

— Le dije que yo pensaba que eran amigos en alguna medida puesto que...— carraspea—, siempre me lo han parecido, con todo y todo —se encoge de hombros—, claro que yo no soy ninguna autoridad en cuanto a ese tipo de relaciones.

Austria se mesa la barbilla mirando a Suiza y valorando.

— ¿Que? —pregunta éste nervioso.

— ¿Tú qué opinas? —le pregunta mientras sigue valorando.

Suiza no puede evitar pensar en su relación con Austria... y a la vez en su relación con Francia, realmente sin querer compartirlo, aun así... se mira las manos. Austria se vuelve a Alemania.

— ¿Que te ha dicho _Italien_?

—A mi_ Frankreich_ me cae mal —empieza Suiza cuando Austria habla—. Pero...— agrega aunque no le esté escuchando aparentemente—… tú no.

El moreno le mira de reojo, porque se había vuelto a Alemania pensando que era una pregunta incómoda para Suiza.

El helvético se calla considerando que ha dicho bastante, sonrojado. Alemania carraspea.

— Me ha explicado cómo es que _Frankreich _y _England_ se veían. Y como era que _England _se había puesto esa... falda... para agradar a _Frankreich_ y como era que él estaba incómodo por eso. Parecía que _Frankreich_ había llorado.

Austria asiente.

— _Römer _también ha dicho al respecto y _Spanien_ parece saberlo también... ellos deben haber venido juntos, _Frankreich_ cayó en mi trampa cuando le pregunte en plural por su vuelo.

— ¿Asumes que llegaron juntos? —Alemania levanta las cejas.

—Quizás sólo se encontraron en el aeropuerto, _Österreich_ —sentencia Suiza cada vez menos convencido él mismo.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que no vuelvan a estar juntos ahora en el hotel si acaso lo que dice _Italien_ es cierto. Sobre todo por la repentina necesidad de ambos de irse... aunque lo dudo, teniendo en cuenta el estado emocional de _England _en relación a _Russland _y _Amerika._

—Y el de _Frankreich_ —repite Alemania— No parecía nada bien.

—Quizás sólo son amigos —agrega Suiza de nuevo.

—De hecho, pensándolo fríamente, no había muchos motivos para que _Frankreich _estuviera mal, si no había una carga emocional en esto —valora Austria. Alemania levanta las cejas.

—Es un buen punto —concede—, al final... no va a estar celoso por _Russland._ Pero no entiendo, crees que esté celoso por _England_?

—_England _parecía molesto con él —interviene Suiza.

—Bien, para empezar, _England_ siempre parece molesto con él...— replica Austria— y si realmente... parece lógico que si _England_ estaba protegiendo a _Amerika _y su relación, _Frankreich_ se sienta incómodo y un poco deprimido...

—Esto es muy extraño viniendo de _Frankreich_ —interviene Suiza incómodo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta Austria mirándole. Él se sonroja un poco.

—_Frankreich_ incómodo y... ¿deprimido? —pregunta retórico— Es como decir que tú —carraspea sonrojándose—, eres idiota o ilógico.

—En realidad, ese es el punto que valoraba antes, es literalmente denigrante convertirse en el segundo plato de alguien... de manera que entendería que _Frankreich_ buscara... quien sabe qué, sexo, diversión... no me interesa, en _England..._ ¿pero enamorado?

Alemania carraspea.

— _Frankreich_ quizás sea capaz de hacer muchas cosas denigrantes...— valora.

—Y más sin una posibilidad real de que el asunto cambie, eso es obvio por la postura de _England _con _Amerika _frente a _Russland _—sigue.

—Si _Frankreich_ realmente está enamorado, es un poco triste —admite Suiza.

—Ciertamente —asegura Austria. Alemania gruñe un poco.

—Esta conversación no nos lleva a nada. Es decir, me da lo mismo si _Frankreich_ está muy enamorado o no.

—El asunto es que nos lleva a lo potencialmente peligroso de nuevo... no, no, es un tema importante, si _Frankreich_ está enamorado, no renunciara así como así, o no por los mismos motivos que si no lo está —explica Austria.

—Pero si_ England_ no quiere nada con él...— insiste el alemán—. -Nos da lo mismo si está o no, incluso a él tendrá que darle lo mismo.

—El asunto con_ England_ es más complicado, no sé qué es lo que quiere exactamente, tampoco podría apostar que no está desinteresado del todo, se quedó en _Paris_, se ha presentado aquí con él... llevaba esa falda... pero por otro lado está la advertencia de guerra protegiendo a _Amerika_.

—_Österreich...— _interrumpe suiza. Austria le mira— Si _England..._ Quizás sí esté un poco...

— ¿Aja? —insiste.

—Enamorado —susurra.

—De _Frankreich_ o de _Amerika_? —pregunta.

—_Frankreich._

— ¿En qué te basas? —pregunta con interés.

—En... él... yo...— incómodo porque acaba de caer en la cuenta realmente de las similitudes que hay entre él e Inglaterra y Francia y Austria.

Austria sigue observándole intensamente.

—Es decir, es que yo... de verdad yo te o... dia... ba —susurra casi de manera tal que Alemania no le oiga.

Alemania frunce el ceño e Italia entra en el cuarto tan feliz.

— _Pastaaaaaaaaaaa~_

Sin haber oído porque Alemania está mucho más habituado a... esos gritos.

—_Italieen!_ —le riñe mirándole e Italia se queda parado—. ¿Qué te he dicho de interrumpir cuando estamos hablando de temas serios de política exterior?

—Es... es que ya está la cena —hace un puchero.

—Ahí vamos, ahí vamos...— suspira.

Suiza mientras tanto está mirándose las manos, sonrojadísimo. Austria se levanta, le pone la mano en la barbilla y le levanta la cara para que le mire. Éste levanta la cara, pero no le mira.

—_Schweiz_ —le llama, sonriendo.

Él le mira renuentemente, frunciendo el ceño, y el moreno mueve los labios sin hacer ningún sonido _"Ich liebe dich"_ y luego le sonríe.

El suizo le mira con los ojos abiertos como platos, tragando saliva sin poder evitar sonreír un poquitín con eso, mientras parpadea. El austriaco le suelta y se vuelve a Alemania y a Italia.

—Bien, supongo que podemos seguir discutiendo esto mientras cenamos.

Se sonroja más, avergonzadillo, cuando el moreno le suelta.

Alemania ni se ha enterado pero asiente y se levanta, terminándose su copa de un trago. Suiza se levanta también, tomando a Austria del brazo para dirigirse al comedor, con un poco más de dulzura de la que ocuparía generalmente.

* * *

_Pero... Inglaterra le dibujó un corazón al room service. Diga lo que diga. Y a todos nos causa mucha gracia XD ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	10. Chapter 10

Italia seguramente se ha enterado, pero hace como si nada como siempre, tan feliz. Italia siempre tan envidiablemente feliz XD.

—Bien... el asunto con esto...— empieza Austria otra vez— es que seguimos sin tener claras evidencias.

Hungría e Italia estarán en el chisme ahora entonces...

— _Svájc_! —le saluda la húngara a lo lejos cuando entran al comedor — ¿Evidencias de qué?

—Estamos valorando la relación entre _England _y _Frankreich_, ¿sabes algo de eso? —la mira.

—La... ¿Relación? — corazones en los ojos, emocionada —Tengo algunas fotos viejas.

Austria sonríe

— Me pregunto por qué no hemos hablado contigo antes.

Ella se ríe.

— ¿Qué quieres por ellas? —pregunta nada más así.

La húngara levanta las cejas aún más emocionada.

— Más fotos y un video — esperanzada.

El moreno se pasa una mano por el pelo y se vuelve a Alemania.

— Como iba diciendo, no tenemos evidencias...

—_Ohhh Ausztria!_

— ¿Fotos? — el alemán sin entender.

—He visto tu colección. Raya en lo obsceno. Y me refiero a la cantidad —la mira por encima de las gafas.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — levanta las cejas.

—Nada, pensé que quizás preferirías algo que no puedas conseguir tu sola.

— ¿Algo como qué? Por eso decía yo que video...— se ríe.

— ¿Acaso no eres perfectamente capaz de cambiar tus cámaras de fotos por una de video en cualquier momento? —levanta una ceja.

—No con sonido — sonríe—. Pero dime que más puedes ofrecerme.

—No sé si estoy tan interesado —sonríe de vuelta. Ella le saca la lengua.

— Pues no hay trato.

—Déjame pensarlo, puede que te sorprenda... pero aparte de eso, ¿_Preussen_ te ha dicho algo al respecto?

Hungría sonríe.

— _Nein._

— ¿Nada en absoluto? Es extraño siendo _Frankreich _de quien hablamos... _Römer_ parece estar seguro de que _Spanien_ está al corriente

—Pues... Sé que _Franciaország _está enamorado de alguien —se ríe— ah, pero no sé si... No creo que sea de _Anglia._ Es un chico con una moto.

—Una moto...— lo piensa— cuéntame, ¿qué dijo? ¿Cuándo lo dijo?

—Que fue a media noche por él y estaba muy feliz —se ríe bajito—. Hace... Poco… Ayer, fue ayer

—En moto a media noche... Parece poco probable que... ¿Perdona? —se detiene mirándola.

—Estaba muy contento porque dice que _Franciaország _es feliz — sonríe.

—Es feliz... Enamorado... En moto a media noche...— lo valora— ¿sabes? Estuve cenando en _Paris_ el viernes.

—Aja... ¿Y?

—_England_ estaba allí cuando llegamos, dijo que acababa de llegar hacia unos segundos y no había ni rastro de una moto, pero más tarde tuvimos que irnos... Hubo unos problemas, _Schweiz_ no se encontraba bien, al final regresamos.

—Esto fue el jueves.

— ¿¡QUE?! —grita Suiza al fondo.

— ¿Aja?

—Y _England_ había salido a buscarnos... Cuando volvimos a salir para marcharnos una vez todo estuvo bien... Había una moto en la puerta de la casa.

— _ohh! Anglia!_

Austria se vuelve a Suiza.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—¡No te inventes! ¡Yo me encontraba bien! —indignado —Fue otro asunto —brazos cruzados.

Alemania carraspea.

— Espera... Estas diciendo que... En serio te contó eso _Prussen, Ungarn_?

—_Schweiz..._ No es relevante cual fue el asunto —muy serio.

—Alguien en una moto podría ser...

Suiza bufa y se calla, porque de hecho no tiene ganas de explicar cuál fue.

—Esa es la prueba _Österreich_!

—Yo solo noto la coincidencia de que no hubiera ninguna moto, como si alguien la hubiera escondido hasta que _England_ la necesitó, pero el muchacho... Como se llama... Pudo llevarla él. O por supuesto, puede tratarse de dos motos diferentes

—Esas serian demasiadas coincidencias. Además, esa es la noche que _England _paso en casa de _Frankeich, _¿no? Y si _Frankreich_ está enamorado como TODOS dicen...

—_Ja,_ fue esa noche —asiente Austria al alemán.

—_Inghilterra_ también está enamorado de _Francia _—suelta Italia de pronto. Suiza, Alemania y Hungría le miran.

—Y de _Amerika_?

Italia les sonríe.

— ¿No os habéis dado cuenta? Sí, de los dos...

Alemania flipa.

— ¡¿Eso se puede?!

—Hoy lo ha demostrado claramente —se encoge de hombros el chico.

—Si serán estúpidos todos —intercede Romano.

—Pues al parecer si se puede —suelta Austria no muy convencido, mirando a Alemania.

—Son dos personas diferentes. Dos relaciones diferentes — agrega Romano.

— ¡Claro! No es una cuestión de a quién quiere más si no que los quiere de la misma manera, pero quererles les quiere a ambos —concede Veneciano.

—No les quiere y se acuesta con ambos el muy cabrón, no me extraña que _Spagna _lo deteste por eso —Romanito sonrojado.

—Yo nunca he visto a_Franciaország _enamorado...— hace notar Hungría.

—Pero si tú has dicho lo de la moto —Austria le mira de reojo.

—Eso mismo le dije a _Poroszország_ y él me dijo, de hecho, que él tampoco, pero que se oía muy contento —sonrisita—. Jo... Pobre _Franciaország_.

—Es un problema mayor el que suponemos —Austria se vuelve a ella— aparentemente _Amerika_ no sabe nada... Y no queremos vernos en la situación de que eso cambie, imagina lo que haría

Alemania se mesa la barbilla mirando a Austria, lo valora.

—_Amerika_ ¿no lo sabe? —frunce el ceño—. ¿Están... seguros? Es decir... Es que... Yo no los he visto UNA vez, los he visto muuuuuchas.

—En realidad no tengo ni idea de si lo sabe, pero no creo que debamos arriesgarnos a comprobarlo — se lo piensa.

— ¿Entonces quieren que deje de pasar? —pregunta Hungría mirando a Austria —Es decir, ¿si es verdad que los dos están enamorados? —mira a Alemania.

—Y aunque no lo estén —responde este.

—En realidad, el fin no es que deje de pasar —rectifica Austria.

Alemania levanta las cejas.

— ¿Como que no?

—Eso no nos incumbe, el fin es deshacernos del peligro potencial —responde el austriaco.

— ¿Y cómo planeas si no es que deje de pasar? —pregunta Alemania sin dejar de mirarle.

—Como se deshaga no es asunto nuestro, quizás _England_ pueda llegar a un acuerdo con ambos o, lo que es lo más probable, realmente sea dejando de pasar... Pero hay que tener claro que el fin no es ese, el fin está en el peligro —le recuerda Austria— es importante, porque la relación que tengan ellos no es de nuestra incumbencia, pero el peligro sí.

Alemania niega con la cabeza.

— Ojalá, todos dejaran de meterse en problemas —protesta.

Suiza al fin asiente un poco, a favor de Austria.

—Eso suena a algo más convincente —asegura, y el austriaco acaba de convencer a Suiza de que interceda en alguna medida.

—No va a dejar de pasar, siempre han estado así, solo que ahora se han dado cuenta... Es una suerte,_ Inghilterra_ da menos miedo ahora —comenta Italia.

Todos, aunque Austria no lo demuestra, flipan, menos Romano y Hungría un poquito. Alemania carraspea.

— ¿Perdón?

—_Veee~_ —Italia le sonríe.

— ¿Estás diciendo que llevan enamorados toda la vida? — Alemania sin entender, como siempre.

—Que imbéciles son todos ustedes... ¿Que no tienen ojos? — se queja Romano.

—Claro —sonrisita— por eso a _America _no se le hace raro y no ve el problema.

Hungría le señala con el dedo muy emocionada.

— ¡ESO es justo lo que yo no sabía explicar!

Veneciano se asusta un poco con el grito, agarrándose a su hermano.

—Oh... Lo siento —se ríe ella—. Perdona —mirando a Austria de reojo por si le riñe.

—Pero entonces... Cuando _Amerika_ se dé cuenta... Puede ser aun peor —comenta Austria sin hacer caso porque está ya como resignado a su bestialidad.

—No entiendo —declara Alemania después de pensarlo.

— ¿Por qué sería peor? —pregunta Hungría inclinando la cabeza.

—Bueno, una cosa sería que en un momento dado de la relación, tu pareja flaquee y otra muy diferente que lleve flaqueando desde antes de tener siquiera una relación contigo... Si realmente llevan así toda la vida, es _Amerika_ el segundo plato —explica.

— ¿Podría decir lo mismo de ti y _Svájc_ entonces? —Hungría le mira con atención.

Austria parpadea sin entender a qué se refiere.

—Sabes de que hablo. Tú y el tenían que terminar juntos, pasara lo que pasara en medio...

—Es diferente —sentencia sin mirarla.

Suiza tiene las cejas en el techo. Hungría sonríe.

—No lo es, querido. Eso no significa que lo nuestro no haya salido bien —tranquilidad.

—No es el punto, en cualquier caso, las diferentes épocas importan, esto está sucediendo A LA VEZ y de ahí lo peligroso

—Mmm solo creo que _Amerika_ no tiene que tomárselo tan, tan, tan mal...— sigue sonriendo. Alemania carraspea.

—Eso es imprevisible, depende de su temperamento —sigue Austria.

—Y _Amerika_ no tiene el mejor temperamento del mundo —indica Alemania—. Es impulsivo y tonto e infantil.

—Si además se sintiera humillado y con el orgullo herido... Fijaos, todos lo sabemos menos él...— sigue Austria.

—Yo los mataría a todos —Suelta Suiza sin pensar. Austria carraspea.

— E ahí el punto que hay que evitar.

El helvético se sonroja.

—Es que no creo que sea tan simple...— hace notar Hungría.

—Nadie ha dicho que lo sea pero... ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues… ¿es que no han oído que _Olaszország_ dice que llevan toda la vida? No es como que vayan a parar... Y _Anglia_... Yo también tengo fotos de él con el chico...

—Quizás entonces lo más sencillo sea que _England_ pare con el chico, aprovechando este asunto con _Russland...— _ propone Austria.

—Que pare con cualquiera o con los dos o que estén los tres juntos, me da exactamente lo mismo siempre y cuando me garanticen todos que no van a volar medio planeta solo por un arranque de celos —explica Alemania.

—Eso es algo que tiene que decidir _England..._ el asunto es que si _England_ no puede decidir, quizás deberíamos plantearnos intentar ayudar a forzar el asunto y no se me ocurre una mejor manera que qué alguien seduzca a _Amerika_ o a_ Frankreich._

Suiza levanta las cejas, junto con Alemania. Hungría tiene un par de corazones en los ojos.

—Seducir a _Frankreich_ sería lo más fácil — indica Alemania.

—Exceptuando que ya tenemos a un psicópata dispuesto a intentarlo con el muchacho —replica Austria—. Pero si queremos asegurar el tiro, quizás debería intentarse con ambos.

Suiza frunce el ceño.

—Y que _England_ se quede...— carraspea— ¿solo? — mira a Austria de reojo.

—Pues seguro _England_ sabría salir de esta —responde Austria.

—_Österreich..._ ¿Tú te acuerdas de la guerra fría? —Alemania le mira—. Crees que _Russland_ y _Amerika...— _ levanta las cejas.

—Yo creo que no deberían meterse de esa manera. Una es hablar con él e indicarle que los pone en peligro y otra es meterte en su vida —hace notar Suiza.

—_England_ parecía muy seguro de que lo que quería _Russland_ era sexo con el muchacho... y teniendo en cuenta lo que contaste que sucedió en _Moscow_, quizás no sería una mala idea no... detener tanto a _Russland_ —le mira por encima de las gafas.

— ¿No es de eso de lo que siempre te quejas de _Frankreich? _— sigue el suizo.

Alemania mira a Austria.

—No te confundas, _Schweiz_, no estoy proponiendo que alguien se lance a brazos de _Frankreich..._ estoy proponiendo que quizás nuestra postura con _Russland_ no debería ser tan taxativa, puesto que desde cierto punto de vista, nos conviene que lo que él quiere se cumpla.

— ¿Y si el chico reacciona violentamente? —pregunta Alemania mesándose la barbilla—. Es una apuesta fuerte. He de admitir que me da bastante terror que tengan... Algo. Imagínate que decidieran... Unirse —valora.

—Lo es, pero de cualquier otra forma tampoco creo que influenciáramos mucho en _Russland._ Sinceramente con él, creo que lo que tenga que pasar pasara, intervengamos o no de cualquier manera —reflexiona Austria. Alemania asiente—. Teniendo en cuenta esto, no veo por qué no tratar de balancear la situación hacia el lado más conveniente en la medida de lo posible —sigue.

—Entonces, el plan seria no hablar con _Russland _—indica el alemán —Y dejar que se arregle solo con el muchacho... Esperando que el idiota de _England_ no cumpla su palabra.

—El plan... _Ja,_ eso creo. Aun así, quizás habría que hablar con _Spanien_ y _Preussen _sobre _Frankreich_, sigo sin poder concebir que esté realmente enamorado... y quizás con ellos podamos hacerle entrar en razón

El germano asiente.

— No suena a algo tan descabellado.

—Siempre que _Preussen _y _Spanien_ decidan reaparecer algún día —riña al aire. Alemania asiente a eso, resignado.

—No van a deshacer este nudo solo con sexo —suelta de repente Romano y mira a su hermano de reojo. Austria le mira.

Veneciano se lleva un bocado a los labios.

— Mnphfff mnnmff nphnmm mnmmffnmI_Romano_ — se encoge de hombros y sigue comiendo.

—_Italien!_ —riñe Austria a Veneciano y esté da un salto hasta prácticamente al techo, tragando. Romano se acojona también, con una reacción semejante — ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hables con la boca llena? —le riñe.

Veneciano hace un pucherito empezando a sacar su bandera blanca y escondiéndose tras Alemania. Este hace los ojos en blanco a Austria.

—No me pongas esa cara que me desespera —sigue Austria con el ceño fruncido— traga y repite lo que has dicho como si fueras una persona civilizada —le señala con el dedo. Alemania se incomoda un poco.

Italia se esconde más tras Alemania.

— Que... que... _America_ no está enamorado de _Rusia..._ y _Rusia_ tampoco de _America...— _susurra de manera que probablemente solo Alemania puede oírle.

—Que _Amerika_ y _Russland_ no están enamorados... —repite éste.

Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo en señal de desesperación.

—Si tienen sexo será solo sexo, y no va a cambiar nada...—indica Romano—. Seguro el cabrón de_ Frankreich_ ha tenido sexo con más gente desde el verano y aun así está totalmente idiotizado con _Inghilterra._

Alemania carraspea. Austria se quita las gafas.

— Lo que nos lleva de nuevo al primer punto en el que la única opción parece ser hablar con _England_ directamente.

—No creo que funcione —indica Suiza—. _England_ va a negarlo todo y a encerrarse en casa.

Austria suspira sin saber que hacer...

— Propongo que de momento, reflexionemos al respecto, que hablemos con _Preussen _y _Spanien _para que nos expliquen mejor cual es el panorama exacto y luego ya hablaremos sobre qué medidas son las adecuadas

Alemania frunce el ceño y gruñe un poco. Hungría bosteza y empieza a recoger los platos.

—Hablaremos con ellos en cuanto vuelvan —indica el alemán—. Esperemos que eso nos aclare las cosas.

El austriaco asiente para el germano. Suiza toma a Austria del brazo y lo mira de reojo, éste le mira de vuelta, dejándose dirigir.

—Vamos a ¿dormir? —pregunta a volumen Lili... Un poco sonrojado.

—Awwww...— suelta Hungría, mirándoles.

—Yo no estoy tan cansado —Austria le guiña un ojo a Hungría. Suiza se incomoda y ella se ríe un poquito, emocionada.

—Yo... Yo estoy cansado... Muy y... Tú... Puedes...— balbucea el suizo sin saber qué decir.

—Tocar, seguro puedo tocar un rato —suelta aparentemente inocente.

El helvético se relaja un poquito, aunque... Bueno, algo decepcionado.

— Bien.

La húngara mira a Austria con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué planeas tocar, querido?

—No es como que haya muchos instrumentos en mi cuarto en realidad, ya lo sabes —sonríe. Ella se ríe y Suiza se muere de la vergüenza abriendo los ojos como platos, sonrojadísimo.

—No te enfades Suiza —sonríe la chica.

—Grwaldablahalda —responde él medio chillando.

—No tienes por qué enfadarte, era una broma —se encoge de hombros Austria—. Por supuesto no voy a tocar nada a estas horas, los demás quizás sí queráis dormir.

—Tedetestotantísimo —protesta el rubio bajito mirando a Austria de reojo.

Hungría sonríe y le cierra un ojo al austriaco.

— Claaaaaaaro. A nadie le molesta ese ruido aquí

—No, lo digo en serio, no eres consciente de la cantidad de RUIDO que soy capaz de hacer —sigue Austria. Suiza abre la boca cómicamente.

— _Österreich!_

—_Ja?_ — inocente.

—Querido, tú eres incapaz de hacer ruido...— Hungría "inocente" también.

—Bueno, evidentemente no es ruido a mi parecer, pero entiendo que en este contexto podría ser incomodo, por eso utilizo ese apelativo —tan tranquilo.

—_Mein Gott in himmel!_ ¡Cállate! —Suiza a punto de morir de la vergüenza o de un ataque, no estoy segura.

La húngara sonríe de nuevo, cómplice.

— Nah, si estas paredes son gruesas y prácticamente puedes explotar una bomba adentro de un cuarto que no te enteras —explica con más seriedad—. Seria sino imposible que _Ausztria _durmiera cerca de _Poroszország _y sus explosivos.

—En cualquier caso, tampoco estoy interesado en usar la trompeta que tengo en el cuarto, supongo que leer y ya está —concede.

—Tienen prohibido tener sexo mientras estén en esta casa —ordena Alemania de repente, al fin entendiendo de que hablan.

—Por supuesto, _Deustchland,_ ¿quién está hablando de eso? —pregunta Austria aparentemente descolocado.

Suiza se ha muerto, creo, esta catatónico al menos, pensando que nunca, NUNCA, debió salir de casa. El alemán se sonroja un poquito y carraspea.

—Yo estoy hablando de eso —responde—. Es una orden seria, nadie puede tener sexo aquí mientras este el G8.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, creo que estamos ya todos un poco cansados, —concede Austria por fin, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala—. _Danke_ por recordárnoslo, _Deuschtland..._ ¿has oído, _Schweiz_?

—Yo no planeaba... Nunca... ¡Jamás! Nunca tendríamos sexo aquí porque nunca tenemos sexo... Nunca, ¡nunca tenemos sexo! ¡Jamás! —chilla Suiza histérico. Alemania levanta las cejas.

—Excelente —sonríe maligno el austriaco y sale dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Suiza se gira y mirando al suelo, sale de ahí... Histericolocoperdido.

—Teodioteodioteodio —va chillando.

El moreno sube las escaleras, riéndose. Hungría lleva media hora riendo.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta Suiza con los dientes apretados.

—Estoy contento —se encoge de hombros.

—Te estás burlando de mí —protesta.

—En absoluto —niega llegando a la puerta de su cuarto.

—Llevas toda la tarde haciéndolo...— masculla entre dientes.

—Llevo toda la tarde bromeando contigo, que es distinto —le abre la puerta y hace un gesto pomposo para que entre primero. Suiza se lo piensa, entrando.

—No es... No... Yo... Yo no... No veo la diferencia — admite.

—Bueno, hay una intención de humillación malintencionada tras una burla que no hay tras una broma.

Se tranquiliza un poquito más pero frunce el ceño.

— ¡Llevas tres horas humillándome frente a todos!

—No es cierto —cierra la puerta y pasa el pestillo.

—Frente a _Italia,_ y luego _Deutschland_, y luego _Ungarn_ y todos —se queja un poquito—. Todos saben de qué hablas y... y...— le mira.

—_Italien_ no se ha enterado, _Ungarn_ estaba pensando cosas equivocadas y _Deustchland _no vería una evidencia ni aunque la rodearas de luces de neón.

Gruñe yendo a su maleta y abriéndola para sacar el pijama.

—Tú has oído lo que dijo _Deutschland_? Él sabía de qué hablabas —baja el tono.

—Yo no hablaba de eso —miente, tan tranquilo.

Aprieta los ojos sacando el pijama y yendo al baño, sonrojado y sin decir nada más. Sale dos minutos después, empijamado y con el pelo húmedo de haberse mojado la cara con agua helada para dejar de estar rojo Austria esta sobre la cama con un libro... y sin pantalones.

Suiza sale muy digno y se paraliza cuando le ve.

— ¿Tie... Tienes ca... Lor? —corre a su lado de la cama... Sonrojado.

El austriaco levanta la vista del libro y le mira.

— _Nein..._ no especialmente, ¿por?

Gruñe sentándose de espaldas.

— Los... pan... ta...— carraspea—. Ya sabes.

Baja el libro mirándose como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

— Ah... eso... Ya sabes —se encoge de hombros imitándole con una sonrisilla.

Orejas rojas, se mete a la cama tapándose hasta los ojos casi. El otro pasa la página del libro y sigue como si nada. Suiza le mira.

— ¿Vas a meterte?

—_Ja..._ ahora...— sigue leyendo tal cual.

Se hace bolita dándole la espalda y cerrando los ojos... Teeeenso. Austria le mira de reojo, deja el libro, se quita la camisa del pijama también quedándose desnudo y volviendo a tomar el libro.

— Ha sido interesante eso que le has dicho a _Deustchland._

— ¿Que le he dicho a _Deutschland_? —pregunta tranquilizándose un poco por el cambio de tema, sin ver a Austria aun.

—Ya sabes...— deja la frase inconclusa levantando la vista para mirarle.

Suiza se gira para mirarle sacando un brazo de las cobijas. Se medió muere abriendo la boca y sonrojándose más cuando le ve.

—N... Nnnno —susurra sonrojadísimo con los ojos MUY abiertos.

El moreno se vuelve al libro.

— Eso sobre que nunca tenemos sexo —suelta incomodándose un poco él también.

—Es... Yo...— carraspea—. Es... Te...— sonrojado—. ¿Te pa... Parece? —se las arregla para decir, sin dejar de mirarlo—. No traes pijama.

—Me lo parece, porque, teniendo en cuenta que _Deustchland_ nos ha prohibido tener sexo... pero por otro lado, NUNCA hemos tenido sexo —pone el punto de libro en la página y lo cierra mientras habla, en este punto levanta la vista y le mira a los ojos—. Es obvio que podemos hacer algunas de las cosas que hacemos a veces que no son sexo.

El helvético traga saliva.

—Ehh... yo me... refería a... es... es decir, solo les... estaba... yo...— traga saliva de nuevo.

—_Nein,_ es excelente, a mí me parece perfecto.

—Te... ¿te parece perfecto? —levanta las cejas, sin entender.

—Pues no está en mis planes desobedecer a _Deustchland..._ y mucho menos que le desobedezcas tú —sonríe y le pone una mano en la mejilla.

Tiembla un poco porque Suiza necesita realmente poco. El austriaco le acerca un poco la cara, acercándose él también para besarle, y cuando está a dos milímetros de sus labios se detiene.

— Claro que si tú no quieres —susurra.

Y Suiza recorre los dos milímetros faltantes sin pensarlo siquiera y… pues nada... vamos a dejarlos tranquilos.

El helvético va a hacer un ENORME esfuerzo por estar absolutamente silencioso... quiero ver que lo logre, y júas, mañana Austria va a tener bronca de Alemania, seguro XD. Y de Suiza... no creo que Suiza se atreva a salir del cuarto hasta que no haya nadie... o quizás se escape por la noche a su casa muerto de la vergüenza.

xoOXOox

Inglaterra esta hecho bolita en la cama, dormido, con su camiseta interior y los calzoncillos de Francia, que gracias a dios son de una buena marca, pero solo son negros sin ser nada exageradamente indecente.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate!

América abre la puerta lo "más sigilosamente" posible, en sus términos, alumbrando la habitación con la pantalla de su teléfono. Mete la maleta a la habitación deteniendo la puerta con el pie, jalando el gancho con ropa con la otra mano. Quita el pie y la puerta se cierra de golpe.

— Oops! —susurra dejando de moverse.

El inglés se aprieta un poco más a si mismo... agitándose.

América sonríe dejando el gancho en la silla y agachándose para abrir su maleta, empezando a tirar sus cosas por cualquier lado lo más rápido que puede. Saca un pijama de los Simpson, poniéndoselo mientras brinca por toda la habitación. Haciendo un poco más de reguero y ruido, saca su cepillo de dientes, su pasta y su hilo dental (porque en Estados Unidos, el hilo dental es casi tan importante como el oxígeno para la vida humana) y se mete al baño prendiendo la luz sin cerrar la puerta. Mea, desde luego y se lava los blancos dientes esmerándose bastante en dejarlos PERFECTAMENTE limpios.

Inglaterra entreabre un poco los ojos frotándoselos. América sale del baño y el inglés aprieta los ojos estirando los músculos, desperezándose un poco.

—_Oh! Hello!_ —se echa en la cama de un salto, riéndose un poco. El británico sonríe un poquito, frotándose los ojos y volviéndose a él.

—_Hello._

América le sonríe, metiéndose a las cobijas.

—_How are you?_ —pregunta abrazándole y dándole un beso en la cabeza. Éste bosteza.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—_Almost three_ —mueve mucho las almohadas de la cama haciendo una montañita.

—_Bloody hell_ —se incorpora un poco bostezando otra vez y frotándose los ojos—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Sigue golpeando las almohadas hasta que está cómodo.

— _Now? Bout what?_ _Are you ok?_

—_Yes. Now. I'm sorry...— _se disculpa por la urgencia—. _I'm fine_, no es el punto.

Frunce el ceño metiéndole una mano por debajo de la cabeza para que se recargue en su brazo, quitándose los lentes y poniéndolos en la mesa de noche.

— _Fine._

Inglaterra lo hace un poco, incomodo, y luego se separa.

—No, no, nos quedaremos dormidos... escucha, puede que estés en peligro —nervioso.

Levanta las cejas y le mira.

—En... ¿peligro? _Me?_ _Why?_ —pregunta.

—_Yes..._ he estado en casa de _Germany...— _empieza—. Y estaba _Russia _ahí —le mira. El americano levanta las cejas más aún, incorporándose un poquito.

—Te hizo algo el _fucking commie._

—Él estaba buscándote...— explica preocupado.

— ¿Buscándome? —estira la mano y se pone las gafas—. _What the hell for? _¿Qué quería?

—Me pregunto por ti, pregunto si estabas en _Berlin _y le dije que llegarías mañana por la mañana... dijo...— vacila.

— ¿Aja? —le mira.

—Dijo que quería tu sangre... al principio no me quiso decir, porque dijo que le sería más difícil conseguirla si tú lo sabias...—agobiado— y dijo también que quería sexo contigo, parecía muy predispuesto y emocionado.

—_W... WHAT?!_ —se sienta en la cama con esa última declaración, realmente HISTÉRICOLOCOPERDIDO—. Que quería tener... co... con... co... se... se... —boca seca, pensando que él lleva unos días teniendo ese sueño y esa idea rondándole por la cabeza y que ha hecho absolutamente todo lo posible por suprimirla.

—Tienes que prometerme que vas a cuidarte de él —pide muy serio.

—Nonononononono... _Wait._

Inglaterra frunce el ceño mirándole.

—Po... por qué... por... _what? _

—Cálmate, _please..._ no creo que él pueda hacer nada ni se atreva a acercársete, por muy pirado que este, tiene un país que cuidar.

—No... Si... no es... no es eso lo que me preocupa —explica pasándose una mano por el pelo, absolutamente en shock.

— ¿Entonces? —extrañado.

—Por qué el _co..._ el _commie of the hell_ quiere tener se... —no puede decirlo. Se pasa otra vez una mano por el pelo—. _HE is... he… he... fucking... fuckery... fuck _—sigue balbuceando.

—Pues no lo sé, no tengo ni idea del por qué y no me importa, me preocupa mucho más el asunto de la sangre. Me preocupa mucho más como resolverlo que cuales son sus bizarros motivos.

—_He is CRAZY_ —sentencia al fin—. _Fuck..._ iugh... _with..._ iugh... —hace unas caras de asco terribles—. _I hate him_ —suelta con absoluta pasión y convencimiento.

—_Yes... I know _—le da la razón.

Frunce el ceño.

—No te preocupes —se quita los lentes y los pone en la mesita de noche.

—_What?_ —le mira—. ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Pues qué quieres que haga. Traer mi arma cargada y matarle si se me acerca —ceño fruncido aun.

—Ma... matarle...— repite.

—Pues si es necesario voy a matarle, pero yo tampoco creo que se atreva demasiado —se recuesta otra vez en la cama, pasándole una mano a Inglaterra por la cintura, aunque sin sonreír.

—Hay... otro asunto importante —traga saliva incomodo, pensando en lo que Francia le ha dicho, sin apartarse. El americano suelta el aire por la nariz ruidosamente, fastidiadillo e impaciente.

— _What?_

—Yo... yo le... es decir... él... él me...— vacila mordiéndose el labio.

—Él te...— levanta las cejas hasta el techo— ¿él te qué? —se incorpora de nuevo mirándole a la cara—. ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te tocó?

—No, no...— histérico

— ¿Qué te hizo? ¡Dime!

—Me dijo esas cosas con tanta soltura y con tan poco respeto y vergüenza que me encendí y le... di una advertencia de guerra —suelta por fin sonrojando un poco.

—Tú le... t... ú... le... le... _WHAT?_ —abriendo los ojos como platos—. _Oh my god!_ —sin enterarse aun de las implicaciones románticas de eso—. ¡Vamos a matarlo, a aplastarlo por fin!

—Él parecía que iba a largarse de rositas, debía saber que sus actos tendrían consecuencias. Tú no estabas presente, alguien tenía que amenazarle al menos, aunque se la pase por el forro — suspira—. En realidad desearía no tener que llegar a eso... —responde preocupado.

—_What?_ —un poco desilusionado—. _Why?_ ¿Entonces para qué le declaraste la guerra?

—No le declare la guerra, le di una amenaza, que si se sobrepasaba contigo se la declararía —matiza. El estadunidense cae en la cuenta de repente y sonríe por primera vez en un rato.

—Awwwwwwwwww!

—Tenía que hacer algo...— se calla y se sonroja. El otro se ríe bajito, abrazándole por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él—. _Shut up, git!_ ¡No es eso!—más nervioso y sonrojado.

—Je... je... je... —sigue riéndose bajito y lento—. No tienes que preocupaaaaaarte, _I am awesome and super powerful and... _

Sigue sonrojado, hundiendo la cara en su pecho y refunfuñando. El chico le abraza con fuerza.

— _Thank you, sweetie_

Y sigue refunfuñando cosas en la línea de dejar que la gente haga lo que le da la gana, idiota, la reina etc, etc... Pero sonriendo un poquito.

—Si sabes lo que pasaría si hubiera sido al revés, _right?_ —agrega América riéndose un poco.

— ¿Al revés? —pregunta sin entender.

—_Yep...— _sigue sonriendo y le separa un poquito para mirarle—. ¿Sabes qué hubiera pasado si yo le declarara la guerra a... _I don't know... France_ o... alguien así si te toca? —sonríe más.

—¡Es diferente! —protesta incomodándose por la idea de Francia tocándole, pensando en los últimos días.

—_You would KILL me!_ —le pica las cosquillas—. Me arrancas la cabeza a mordidas si yo le digo a alguien algo semejante —sonríe.

—No es lo mismo, solo fue una advertencia...— sigue menos seguro.

—Me gusta que lo hayas hecho, _thank you_ —repite dándole un beso en la coronilla de nuevo—. Yo creo que todo el mundo debería amenazar al _fucking commie_ con guerra todo el tiempo, es lo mínimo que merece —entrelaza sus piernas.

—No creo que eso estuviera demasiado bien sin un motivo...— susurra.

—Siempre hay un motivo, _Iggy_ —sonríe— ¿Estás bien... además de preocupado?

Suspira pensando en todo lo demás con Francia.

—_Yes _—responde un poco tristemente.

—_Are you sure?_ —le acaricia la espalda—. Yo estoy feliz de que nos veamos

Inglaterra sonríe un poco forzado y le aprieta un poquito. El americano bosteza.

— Traje tu ropa, _by the way._

— ¿Mi ropa? —extrañado.

—_Yep..._ me la dio la chica de recepción, la dejé en la silla —se acurruca un poco.

— ¿La chica de recepción? _What... —_vacila.

—Ella me dijo que tú lo habías pedido y que tú sabías de que hablaba —se separa y le mira a la cara.

—Ah... _Yes... Thank you_ —sonríe—. Es que me perdieron la maleta en el aeropuerto.

—Oh... iugh! Ya decía yo que era raro verte en ropa interior —se ríe un poquito.

—Ah, ehm...—se sonroja pensando en los calzoncillos—. _Yes._

Estados Unidos le levanta la cara con la barbilla, Inglaterra le mira y él sonríe.

— ¿Me das un beso?

Se sonroja y se tensa de golpe, abriendo mucho los ojos.

— Yo... Yo...

—_Pleaaaaaaaaaaase pleasepleasepleaseplease._

Parpadea muy nervioso, humedeciéndose los labios. El americano toma eso como una buena señal, acercándosele un poquito.

— _kissskisskisskisskiiiiiss._

Mira alrededor y se acerca un poquito más, desinteresadamente.

—Jejejejejeje...— se le acerca más él, besándole, porque América NO es Francia e Inglaterra lo agradece porque aunque le gusta mucho jugar, le da vergüenza tener que hacer eso. Se separa unos instantes después, sonriendo —Je... jejejeje.

E Inglaterra... Nota que le... Falta algo y se lamenta.

— _Good night._

—_Good night_ —muy sonriente bosteza— _Love ya..._

Y el inglés se acurruca con un nudo en el estómago.

xoOXOox

Son las 5 a.m. y Suiza lleva media hora dando vueltas en la cama sin tener idea de qué hacer (Austria duerme tan plácidamente sin enterarse), es decir... ayer... tuvieron... una sesión de... ejem... no sexo y está seguro de que quizás... por más ganas que tuvo de estar en silencio y por más que se mordió el puño y por más que... fue imposible.

Se gira con Austria pensando que quizás Hungría tenía razón y las paredes son muy gruesas, pero por alguna razón cree que en realidad sólo lo decía por... decirlo. Traga saliva, cierra los ojos y vuelve a dar vueltas, sin tener idea de qué hacer.

Son... las 6:30 a.m... y Suiza ya se hartó de dar vueltas se ha levantado... y ha dado más vueltas en el cuarto en plan "¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" Momento que Austria ha aprovechado para ponerse en el centro de la cama y ocuparla toda.

Son las 7:30 a.m... y Suiza se sienta en su lado de la cama, ya vestido, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

— _Österreich. _

Ni se inmuta.

—_Österreich... bitte_ —suplica prácticamente.

Austria en las mismas.

—_Verdammt...— _susurra—. Nunca debí salir de casa, nunca...

Austria... ¡NO SE INMUTA! ¡ALA! ¡NADIE SE LO ESPERABA!

—_Österreich!_ —grita más fuerte, sacudiéndolo más fuertemente, histéricolocoperdido, pobrecito mío.

El austriaco aprieta los ojos y se deja caer como peso muerto... protesta un poco y se pone de lado... sigue durmiendo.

El helvético se echa sobre la cama hecho bolita, jalándose los pelos de la desesperación. El moreno le abraza y él se le acurruca un poco.

— Te odioooo...— lloriquea.

Le abraza más fuerte y creo que Suiza tiene ganas de llorar en serio.

—No sabes las vergüenzas que me haces pasar —susurra dejándose abrazar, apretando la cabeza contra él—. Y lo haces a propósito, eso es lo peor... y... y...— sigue quejándose desconsolado.

Austria se separa un poco, mirándole con los ojos abiertos. Suiza ni se entera.

— ¿Quéhagoquéhagoquéhago?

Le pasa una mano por el pelo y el helvético se detiene, paralizado.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunta suavemente.

Aprieta los ojos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? —susurra.

—Desde que me has sacudido —confiesa. Vergüenza absoluta.

—Has... has... has... oído todo, claro... _verdammt _suerte que tengo que... —masculla entre dientes.

—Calma —sonríe poniéndole la mano sobre el brazo. El rubio aprieta los ojos de nuevo y se le recarga encima—. ¿Qué está mal? —pregunta suavemente, abrazándole.

—A... no... che —se atreve a confesarle.

— ¿Aja?

Se queda callado, apretándose un poquito más contra él.

—Me lo pase muy bien —responde el austriaco sonriendo un poco. No sé si el suizo sea capaz de sonrojarse más.

—Yo... —traga saliva, aun sin mirarle, claro.

—Puedes sentirte orgulloso de ello.

Sigue callado.

— ¿O... orgulloso? — pregunta un rato después.

—Pues no veo por qué iba a avergonzarte, hasta donde recuerdo, no es algo precisamente malo.

—Yo... yo no... yo...— susurra—. Todo el mundo —traga saliva.

—Todo el mundo se va a sentir celoso —asegura.

—Todo el mundo sabrá que... Y además era yo... no tú —se lamenta terriblemente avergonzado. Austria suspira.

— ¿Crees que puedas fingir que no pasó?

— ¿Por qué siempre me pasan a mi estas cosas horribles y a ti nunca?...

—Porque yo no grito tanto —sonríe. Él aprieta los ojos apretándose más contra el pecho de Austria, absolutamente avergonzado—. ¡Eh! vamos —le abraza más fuerte—. Podemos decir que era yo quien gritaba

—Nadie va a creerlo, era obvio que...— traga saliva—. Nunca debí...

—Cálmate...— sonríe—. No sé qué te preocupa, es a mí a quien _Deustchland _va a reñir.

—Ademástevaareñir! _Meingottinhimmel!_

Se ríe.

— Calmaaa, imagina la cara que va a poner cuando le diga completamente serio que no tengo ni idea de qué me habla.

El suizo sonríe un poquitito... imaginándola.

—Nunca dejará de impresionarme que seas capaz de hacer eso...

—Voy a hacer el que no sé de qué me habla y además, voy a hacer que me explique exactamente qué es lo que oyó... si tengo suerte, va a estar más avergonzado él que yo.

—Pero tú sabrás que hablan de...—se queda callado.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, él estará hablando de los ladridos de los perros o de algún video porno que _Ungarn _veía por internet —explica.

— ¿No vas a confesar que fui yo? —levanta la vista por primera vez en todo el rato, mirándole y sonrojándose un poquito.

—En condiciones normales seguramente lo haría y además añadiría un par de detalles mórbidos que no tendrían por qué ser ciertos, pero lo suficientemente incomodos para que no estuviera en absoluto interesado en seguir preguntando —sonríe. Suiza se recarga otra vez en su pecho apretando los ojos, él se ríe apretándole— pero si realmente vas a sentirte mal, puedo no confesarlo.

—Me da vergüenza —susurra casi inaudiblemente.

—No debería, pero está bien.

—Cómo es que no debería... es una actividad muy íntima y... y nadie debería oírla —razona.

—Quizás no, pero a la vez es una actividad saludable y natural, que... si bien es íntima, no es como que sea mala. Además, ¿que tanto se puede deducir de un par de gritos? no es como que lo hiciéramos en el comedor, frente a todos... otra vez —añade con sorna.

—_Österreich... —_protesta levantando la vista y sonriendo un poco.

Él sonríe más.

—Además tú sabes que yo tengo una reputación, tengo que mantener mi imagen de indeseable que te pone nervioso y te hace sonrojar.

Sonríe un poco más.

—No seas tonto... esa no vas a perderla.

—Yo prefiero no arriesgarme —sigue.

El suizo hace carilla de desagrado aunque sigue sonriendo.

—Sería terrible, con lo que me ha costado conseguirlo —añade.

Vuelve a hacer morritos, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No seas cínico.

—Ah, lo siento, eso no puedo concedértelo —se encoge de hombros.

Agárrense todos... que esto es fuerte... Suiza se ríe. El moreno se ríe también y después de después de unos segundos el helvético se queda callado, sonriendo aun, como asustado de que algo así hubiera pasado.

—Eres imposible —se talla un ojo sin realmente saber qué hacer, aunque sonríe un poquitín—. Llevo dando vueltas desde las cinco y media sin saber que hacer —confiesa.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —vuelve a preguntar.

— ¿No volver a ver a nadie nunca más? —propone, aunque sigue sonriendo... de manera extraña.

—Ntsch ntsch ntsch —chasquea la lengua.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta borrándosele la sonrisa, un poco agobiado.

—No puedo dejar que hagas eso, con lo que me ha costado que salgas de casa —se burla.

— ¿A ti? A quien le ha costado es a mí... ¡y más con alguien como tú!

— ¿Y por qué ibas tu a querer salir de casa?

—Pues...— se sonroja—. Por nada, por eso siempre digo que no debí hacerlo nunca —sentencia.

—Menos mal que no es por nada, por un momento pensé que ibas a decir que saliste por mí, eso habría sido terrible.

Se sonroja mucho y abre los ojos.

—Lo... Lo habría...— carraspea.

— ¿Lo habría? —pregunta.

—Te pregunto yo... ¿Por qué habría sido terrible? —pregunta casi en un susurro

—Oh, eso es tan obvio que no vale la pena ni decirlo ya que no es el caso —sonríe maligno.

El suizo le mira un poco sonrojado.

—No es obvio...

—Bueno, aunque no lo sea, no importa, porque no es el caso —insiste.

— ¿Y si lo... fuera? —pregunta con la boca pequeña sin mirarle. El otro se ríe — ¿Qué? —aprieta los ojos.

—Eso sería terriblemente... halagador._ Dankeschön, liebe_ —sonríe con burla

Lo mira sin saber cómo tomarlo.

— Ha... ¿Halagador? ¿Te estas burlando de mí? —pregunta sin reclamo.

Austria se ríe un poco y luego se acerca para besarle y él se queda un poco desconcertado dejándose hacer, claro. El moreno se separa.

— _Guten Morguen._

—_Gu... Gutten morgen_ —responde y luego desvía la mirada, sonrojadillo.

El austriaco le suelta y se da la vuelta para levantarse. Él sonríe un poquito de nuevo ahora que se da la vuelta, levantándose también.

— Quizás debería ir... A... Casa.

— ¿Quieres ir a casa? —pregunta levantándose y yendo al baño.

—Yo quiero hacer algo, lo que sea —explica—. Estoy aquí y tú estás haciendo tus cosas y yo estorbo nada más.

—Hay mucho que hacer, tengo que hablar con _Deustchland_ y hay que planear que prepararemos para cenar mañana y mandar a alguien a compra... quizás podrías llevarte a _Ungarn_ e _Italien._

—A... ¿Comprar? ¿Yo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Hace tanto que no lo haces que se te ha olvidado? —se burla.

— ¡Cállate! —protesta—. No es que se me haya olvidado es que —bufa—. ¿Tú que vas a hacer mientras?

—Existir —sonríe y se mete al cuarto de baño.

—Exist... Argh —se cruza de brazos.

La vida en Berlín. Alemania está bebiendo café y leyendo el periódico en la cocina. Austria acaba de ducharse y sale del baño con una toalla a la cintura. Suiza está leyendo el libro que leía Austria ayer... Se sonroja en cuanto le ve. Éste saca unos calzoncillos, se quita la toalla y empieza a vestirse.

— Bien, entonces no le diremos a _Deustchland..._ voy a necesitar de tu cooperación.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos se vuelve al libro.

—Mimi... Mi... ¿Mi ayuda?

—Por supuesto, no servirá de nada que yo haga como que no sé de qué hablo mientras tú me delatas —sigue tan tranquilo, vistiéndose.

—Pero yo no... No...— le mira y se sonroja más, volviendo al libro— ¿Por qué no te vistes en el baño?

—Porque mi ropa está en el armario —responde simplemente, parándose frente al espejo, anudándose el pañuelo al cuello.

El rubio se emboba un poco.

—Así que, evidentemente, vas a tener que soportar las alusiones de _Deustchland_ y seguramente también de _Ungarn..._ estoicamente.

Traga saliva.

— Yo no... No sé si...— muy quedito—. Pue… da

Austria le mira a través del espejo.

— Si no, siempre podrás disfrutar de la bronca como una macabra venganza hacia mí —sonríe cínico.

—_Deutschland _no sería capaz de echarte la bronca —ojos en blanco. El otro se da la vuelta.

— No te confundas, él sería perfectamente capaz, YO no voy a dejar que lo haga —se acerca a la puerta del cuarto abriéndola y mirándole. Suiza se levanta tras él, dejando el libro en la mesita de noche.

—Tienes...— le señala la cabeza, sonrojado.

Mira la cama que supongo Suiza ha hecho para asegurarse que no hay arrugas ahora que se ha levantado. Si, si la ha hecho, como del ejército... PERFECTA.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta.

—El pelo... No está perfecto —suelta sin pensar.

Baja un poco la cabeza.

— Arréglalo

Vacila un poco y sube la mano, pasándosela repetidas veces por el pelo hasta que logra aplacarlo. El moreno sonríe.

— _Danke_

—Vamos abajo entonces —carraspea saliendo.

Alemania se levanta y sirve una media tacita más de café. Austria entra a la cocina tranquilamente.

— _Guten morguen_ —saluda yendo a por su taza de café... que tiene su banderita, porque me molan las tazas de banderitas. Suiza entra tras él, rojo como un tomate.

— _Deutschland._

Alemania levanta las cejas al verles entrar, mirando a Suiza y luego a Austria con intensidad.

— _Schweiz, Österreich_ —saluda... sonrojándose. Austria, en cuanto se ha servido café se vuelve a Suiza.

— Café _Schweiz_?

—_J... Ja_ —carraspea—. _Danke_ — vacila y termina por ir junto a él por su café. Éste toma la taza con la banderita de Prusia y se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Se ha sabido algo de tu hermano y la corte del mal? —pregunta tranquilamente a Alemania mientras le da la cafetera a Suiza para que se sirva, en la taza de Prusia. Alemania frunce el ceño y dobla el periódico hacia atrás, mirando a Austria.

— _Nein._ He estado bastante ocupado enterándome de otras cosas.

—Noticias frescas, excelente, ¿algo que no sea absolutamente evidente? —pregunta ligeramente cínico, en un tono seguro demasiado críptico para que Alemania lo pille, sentándose enfrente suyo. Suiza remolonea un poco con el café.

—Algo que no sea...— empieza a repetir Alemania y luego entrecierra los ojos—. Sabes exactamente de lo que hablo.

—En absoluto, no he leído el periódico todavía —asegura.

—No ha salido en los periódicos —explica—. De manera milagrosa, no sé cómo _Frankreich_ no lo escucho donde sea que este. Suiza suelta un poco la cafetera, que hace "clingggg" al chocar con la mesilla en la que este. Austria como si nada.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Oh... _Nein,_ no me vas a engañar esta vez —le señala—. ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Dije anoche que nada de sexo! —sonrojado y molesto.

—Esa es una excelente predisposición, pero suena como si yo te engañara alguna vez...— moja una galleta en el café—. _Ja,_ te oímos ayer noche.

—Me engañas cada v... ¿QUE? —levanta las cejas.

—Oímos perfectamente cómo nos advertías ayer noche y aun así... bueno, es obvio que se oyó por toda la casa y puesto que _Preussen _y _Spanien _no han vuelto no me queda más opción que tú... o los perros —se encoge de hombros.

Suiza está mirando a Alemania con los ojos como platos, sonrojadisimo y la boca abierta y cerrada con intervalos de un segundo.

—Oh... No... ¡No no no! ¡No! ¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada! —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados de nuevo—. _Österreich..._

—_Deustchland_ —le imita aguantándole la mirada.

— ¡No van a engañarme esta vez! —advierte—. Fue SUMAMENTE incómodo ¡y es justo lo que quería evitar! —frunce el ceño.

—_Deustchland,_ sabes que soy lo suficientemente cínico para no esconderme si acaso realmente hubiera sido yo, además, ¿tú crees que _Schweiz_ que es una persona seria y respetuosa iba a dejar que ignorara una orden directa? —le sostiene la mirada.

El suizo se voltea dándoles la espalda, sonrojado. Alemania vacila un instante.

—Eres perfectamente capaz de estarme engañando —declara.

—Entonces eres perfectamente capaz de darte cuenta que es inútil seguir discutiendo esto —sentencia. El alemán gruñe.

— ¡Era su voz! —se cruza de brazos—. Y te di una orden —agrega.

—No era su voz, y si tampoco fuiste tú, solo me queda pensar en que _Ungarn_ tiene videos —se encoge de hombros.

— De _Schweiz_? —se le acerca por encima de la mesa.

—No tengo ni idea —le sostiene la mirada—. Pero si no vas a creerme, estamos perdiendo el tiempo, insisto.

Suiza tiene un ataque de tos.

—Como vuelva a escucharles hoy... —protesta/advierte.

—Como vuelvas a escucharnos hoy, te llevaré personalmente al médico —responde. Alemania abre la boca para responder y la cierra.

—Es increíble que seas tan cínico. Sé que me mientes.

El austriaco sonríe tomando un sorbo de café.

—Cómo te he dicho muchas veces, el punto no está en la verdad, el punto está en las pruebas— le mira por encima de las gafas. Suiza viene a sentarse junto a Austria, mirando la mesa, rojo como tomate.

—Sabemos perfectamente bien que si no lo he grabado es porque soy decente —replica Alemania enfadado—. Y tú... Siempre pensé que eras más decente. Apréndele las cosas buenas, _Schweiz_, no las malas.

—Seguramente podrás comprárselo a _Ungarn_ a cambio de uno de _Italien_ —se acaba su café. Suiza aprieta los ojos, a punto de pedirle disculpas.

—Uno de... Uno... _Verdammt_ —Alemania rojo y enfadado—. ¡No sé cómo le soportas! —exclama para Suiza.

—Bien, podemos dejarnos de juegos y reglas sin sentido que cualquier adulto consideraría ridículas — riñe Austria a Alemania.

—Yo tampoco —susurra Suiza más para sí.

—Esto no... ¡No es una regla sin sentido, es por la comodidad de la sociedad!

—La sociedad podría ser lo bastante madura como para saber cuándo no escuchar y lo bastante discreta como para no manifestarlo en público si acaso no lo es —replica.

— ¡Era imposible no escucharlo! —replica Alemania abriendo su periódico de nuevo. Suiza sufre apretando los ojos.

—Era perfectamente posible no escucharlo, no creo que haya necesidad de hablarte sobre quedarse dormido o estar a tus asuntos, han pasado en esta casa cosas mucho peores y nadie ha llamado a la policía.

—Así que admites que si fueron ustedes y sí estaban teniendo sexo —le mira.

—Admito que yo también lo oí y fui perfectamente capaz de ignorarlo, de la misma forma en la que nadie pregunta por qué _Italien_ chilla como un cerdo —sentencia seriamente.

Alemania abre los ojos como platos, sonrojándose, y el suizo se pregunta por un instante como es que no le echa de su casa (a Austria).

—_Deustchland_, tú y yo no somos enemigos,_ bitteschön_ —conciliador. Él se revuelve en su asiento.

—Creo que prefiero cuando eres cínico a cuando intentas hacerme pasar por un loco— admite tranquilizándose.

—No me lo tengas en cuenta, hice un trato y al parecer no he sido capaz de mantenerlo.

Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz ante esta última declaración.

—Me pregunto cómo es que no te mando a vivir a _Wien _—le sonríe un poquitín.

—Tu hermano se lo pregunta también, de manera bastante vehemente, hay que admitir...— se ríe un poco. El alemán niega con la cabeza terminándose el café.

—¿Cómo amaneces _Schweiz_?

—Bien. Danke —responde sin mirarlo.

—_Ja._ Como no vas a estar bien —se levanta.

—En otro orden de cosas... —cambia de tema Austria.

—_Ja?_ —Alemania lleva su taza al fregadero mientras Suiza mira a Austria.

—_Spanien..._ me preocupa. He pensado en ello... hablar con él puede ser como hablar con _Frankreich._

— ¿Por?

— ¿Cómo que por? —levanta una ceja.

—Ya sé que se llevan muy bien pero... Quizá no sea tan... Si _Römer_ sabe, él sabe y sería el único que podría afirmarlo o negarlo realmente. A _Spanien_ tampoco le conviene que destruyan a _Frankreich._

—_Römer_ no le ha visto aun si no han aparecido... pero no me extrañaría que se lo diga nada más le vea.

—Entonces el daño está hecho, hablemos con él mejor y dejémonos de tonterías.

—No insinuaba que no habláramos, pensaba que quizás necesitaríamos una forma concreta de hacerlo para ponerle de nuestro lado... somos un peligro potencial, _Deustchland_, es posible que _Spanien_, al igual que _Frankreich_, quisiera negarlo todo.

—Oh. ¿Qué forma concreta? — responde Alemania entendiendo—. Ya lo he dicho, no le conviene que destruyan a _Frankreich..._ No solo porque es su amigo, sino porque es parte de la comunidad.

—Habría que explicarle de la necesidad lo PRIMERO que todo.

—Es decir... _Spanien _si destruyen a uno de nuestros países, todos lo pasaríamos mal, etc. _Mein Gott_ la gente es idiota.

—Exacto. Necesito que le preguntes varias cosas... no solo que compruebes si realmente es cierto todo lo del enamoramiento y que además es de _England..._ tienes que preguntarle cual es la postura de _Frankreich_ al respecto, que está haciendo y que pretende... y por supuesto, si sabe la de _England._

— ¿_Spanien_ no detesta a _England_?

—Eso no significa que _Frankreich _no le haya hablado al respecto.

—_Ja, ja..._ Lo entiendo, pero no creo que quiera decirme nada de todo eso —se encoge de hombros—. Sin embargo, quizás _Preussen..._ Estando ahí no podrá traicionarme.

—Es una buena baza... ojalá tengas suerte.

—_Spanien_ tiene todas las respuestas —lo piensa—. ¿No podemos torturarle?

—Solo si torturas también a _Preu...— _empieza Austria con media sorna medio en serio y luego mira a Suiza—. _Nein, Deustchland._

Suiza levanta las cejas, claro.

—Todo era más simple antes —se queja Alemania.

—_Ja..._ pero ya no hacemos eso.

—Es lo que siempre dices —se cruza de brazos—. ¿Algo más que querríamos saber?

—No se me ocurre... ten un buen G8, no te acerques demasiado al _Psycho-vodka..._ y déjame dinero que mandaré a _Ungarn_ y a _Schweiz_ a comprar las cosas para la cena de mañana —resume Austria. Alemania suspira sacando la cartera.

— ¿Cuánto quieres?

Suiza levanta las cejas.

— ¿Cuál es tu presupuesto?

Suspira.

—Bien, pues calcula cuanta gente vamos a ser... unos... ¿quince? ¿Dieciséis?

—Cuenta veinte con los dos hermanos _Italiens_

—Pues mil seiscientos —sentencia. Saca billetes hasta contar mil ochocientos.

— Te agradeceré el cambio —se los tiende.

—Por supuesto, _Schweiz_ seguro podrá hacerte incluso una factura detallada —le sonríe.

—_Danke _—asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Algo más, tórtolos? —agrega en burla para Austria.

—_Bitte_ —responde como si nada.

Parpadea.

— Bien. Me voy.

Suiza se sonroja.

* * *

_¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	11. Chapter 11

Alemania llega exactamente treinta minutos antes de que empiece la reunión a la sala de juntas, para garantizar que todo está perfectamente en orden y bien, como seguro lo está. Empieza a revisar cada uno de los puntos que tiene en su lista para cerciorarse de que todo esté bien... mientras, asumimos, van llegando los demás.

Italia se está preparando un café tal y como a él le gusta... lo que puede costarle perfectamente de 10 a 15 minutos.

Japón aparece por la puerta unos minutos antes, saludando a Alemania con una reverencia y... llamándole _Doitsu-san._

Alemania le saluda de regreso, viéndolo sentarse en su lugar y sonriendo un poco ante esto, cayendo ambos en un silencio bastante cómodo. El siguiente en llegar es Rusia, porque esto está muy tranquilo.

El alemán carraspea, acercándose a Rusia con el ceño fruncido, extendiéndole la mano.

—_Hallo Russland._

—_Privet tovarishch_ — le sonríe Rusia.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bastante emocionado —sonríe como un niño.

—¿Emocionado por qué? —pregunta relajándose un poquito, pensando que es por CUALQUIER otra cosa.

—Ayer hable con _Frantsiya_ y con _Angliya._

—_Ja? _— Se tensa de nuevo.

—_Da_ —asiente.

—¿Y por eso estás emocionado? —levanta una ceja.

—_Da_ —vuelve a asentir.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —le mira con absoluta seriedad. Él le mira de regreso—. Agradecería que no hubiera guerra. Sé que eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas sin necesidad de tenerla. Ah... y no le mates, matar está MUY mal.

El ruso sonríe sin decir nada.

—Espero que lo pasen bien —agrega Alemania absolutamente incómodo, carraspea—. Siéntate por favor.

—_Da_ —sonríe otra vez y toma la silla, momento en que entra Inglaterra con América, claro, que está absolutamente tenso y tratando de ocultarlo, entra a la habitación sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mirando a Alemania, a Japón y a Italia, ignorando por COMPLETO a Rusia.

Inglaterra se tensa también y saluda a Japón con una inclinación de cabeza y a los demás.

—_Good morning_

El americano le pasa una mano a Inglaterra por encima de los hombros y le sonríe.

—¿Quieres un té?

Rusia se queda de pie mirando a Estados Unidos sin desviar la mirada ni un momento de manera bastante inquietante.

—_Y-Yes_ —vacila el inglés tratando de salirse del brazo.

—_Awesome _—responde sin ningún ápice de alegría, mirando a Rusia a través de un vidrio y frunciendo el ceño. Traga saliva, poniéndose más nervioso.

Alemania mira la escena y la hora. Faltan cinco minutos. Rusia sigue mirando a Estados Unidos sin desviar la vista e Inglaterra deja las cosas en su sitio.

—_Mein gott in himmel_ —susurra el alemán inquieto con la mirada de Rusia.

América deja su portafolios, temblando un poquito pero haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por actuar normal. Pasan demasiadas cosas en esta junta...

—No ha llegado _my brother_? —pregunta América al aire.

Inglaterra mira a Rusia frunciendo el ceño y se vuelve hacia la mesa del café donde esta Italia, ya que el ruso no le hace ni caso. Después mira alrededor buscando a Canadá.

—Quizás esta en el baño— contesta.

—_Nein,_ justo iba a preguntarles por él y por _Frankreich_ —Alemania frunce el ceño mirando a Inglaterra. Éste se tensa más.

—Si se fueron con _Spain _y _Prussia_, quizás no aparezcan o quizás sí, quien sabe —responde mordiéndose el labio sin mirarle. Alemania niega con la cabeza.

—_Preussen_ —gruñe sacando el teléfono y marcando por vez cuarenta el teléfono de Prusia, que debo decir, lo lanzaron desde la bola de la torre de telecomunicaciones de Berlín... Y luego se rieron como bobos.

Cuando Estados Unidos se da la vuelta a por el café o el té, Rusia aparta su silla y se sienta como si nada.

La puerta se abre cuando falta aproximadamente un minuto y entra Francia, sonriendo como siempre... o vamos a ponerlo así: sonriendo mecánicamente... es decir, la sonrisa de siempre está puesta en su cara, como siempre y se ve, supongo, tan bien, como siempre, con su traje nuevo y camisa y corbata, que él insiste que no combinan del todo, pero que se ven perfectas seguramente... pero el buen observador o alguien que lo conozca, podría decir que hay algo RARO en Francia.

—_Bonjour!_ —se acerca a Rusia antes que a todos a saludarlo con sus besos.

Inglaterra se tensa en la mesa, de espalda, nada más oler el perfume de Francia, sin darse la vuelta. Rusia le devuelve el saludo a Francia sonriendo, éste le sonríe de regreso.

—Gusto en verte _mon ami._

Acercándose después a Alemania con el mismo procedimiento, dándole dos golpecitos en la espalda a Estados Unidos como saludo y dos besos a Japón y aunque le cueste, saluda a Inglaterra con un escueto "horrible corbata, _Rosbif_", sonriendo sin mirarle a los ojos.

—También para mí —responde educadamente sin estar seguro de que significa.

Francia hace todo ese procedimiento en aproximadamente diez segundos, he de aclarar, así que Alemania parpadea dándose cuenta de que llegó a tiempo, cosa extraña, mirando el reloj.

—¿Dónde está _Kanada_?

—Es fea por... Es... _Git_ —acaba por contestar Inglaterra pensando que es lo mejor, seguramente no bastante fuerte—. Evidentemente no aquí —replica refiriéndose a Canadá, sentándose en su sitio con su té. Alemania le FULMINA.

—_Oui,_ evidentemente —mira a Alemania—. Es raro que esté tarde, creo que podemos darle permiso por una vez, _non?_

A Rusia y a Italia les da igual, a Japón también. América mira a Inglaterra y luego a Francia alternadamente.

—Ustedes lo vieron ayer, ¿no? Hace HORAS que yo lo estoy buscando... _Iggy,_ ¿tú no lo viste? Quizás le pasó algo, ¡quizás algo serio!

—No, yo no —responde Inglaterra dejándolo claro, esforzándose quizás incluso demasiado en el singular.

—YO tampoco —responde Francia quizás un poco demasiado forzado—, pero _Allemagne _si lo ha visto y vio cómo se iba con _Espagne_ y _Prussia._

—_A... Austria_ dijo que estaba con _Spain_ y _Prussia _—corrobora Inglaterra.

—No contesta en el teléfono —indica Alemania.

—Quizás puedas empezar sin él, _Allemagne_, o posponer el inicio de la sesión —Francia se cruza de brazos.

—Ehh —mira su reloj—. Vamos a darle quince minutos más como tolerancia.

Rusia tamborilea los dedos en la mesa con su sonrisa inquietante. América toma su teléfono y le habla a Canadá. El teléfono suena en un armario, en la sala de juntas.

Francia abre su portafolios y saca unas hojas, buscando desesperadamente algo que hacer, sin girarse a mirar a Inglaterra una sola vez, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por mantenerse lo mejor que puede.

Alemania levanta las cejas y América frunce el ceño. Francia está tan concentrado en hacer algo que ni se entera. Inglaterra juguetea con su té dándole atención como si estuviera construyendo un barco y levanta la cabeza al oír el teléfono.

—Ehh... eso... —el estadunidense cuelga y vuelve a llamar—. Eso suena aquí, ¿verdad? — se levanta, frunciendo el ceño y caminando hasta donde sale el sonido. Rusia e Italia miran la escena... Cuelga nuevamente cuando le contesta el servicio automático y vuelve a marcar. Frunce el ceño frente a la puerta del closet.

—¡Todos den un paso atraaas! —sentencia—. ¡Quizás sea una BOMBA! —abre los ojos como platos de manera dramática.

El ruso sonríe, Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco e Italia se esconde un poco. Francia al fin levanta la cara y Japón mira toda la escena como si estuviera viendo las carreras de caballos, o una película de drama, o pornografía... Alemania hace también un poco los ojos en blanco.

Estados Unidos, con MUCHA pompa y MUCHOS movimientos sospechosos, termina por tomar la puerta y abrirla de golpe, pálido, he de aclararlo, y… Canadá cae dormido a sus pies al haberle quitado el respaldo y el americano brinca hacia atrás dando un gritito. Inglaterra levanta las cejas y se levanta de su sitio para ver mejor.

—_Mon dieu... —_susurra Francia en cuanto ve la escena, realmente sin NINGUNA gana de resolver esto.

Italia saca la cabeza cotilleando, Japón levanta las cejas e Inglaterra se levanta sin pensárselo, acercándose al canadiense y comprobando sus constantes vitales.

—_Privet!_ —saluda Rusia por algún motivo. Alemania se acerca con el inglés.

—Está vivo, está dormido —le asegura éste al alemán.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco, sin moverse, estando seguro de que Canadá está vivo ya que España y Prusia serían incapaces de no haberlo cuidado lo suficiente.

—_America,_ trae un poco de agua, _please _—pide Inglaterra empezando a sacudir un poco a Canadá para despertarle.

—_Oh... yes... water... yes... —_reacciona corriendo por el agua.

El britanico acaba de hacer reaccionar a Canadá y éste, súper mareado, empieza a paladear con la boca seca, apretando los ojos, tapándose de la luz.

Alemania mira a Canadá y luego a Francia, que está ahora mismo mirando el techo con bastante desgana, y luego a Inglaterra.

— _Mein gott in himmel,_ voy a matar a _PR...— _se detiene mirando a Rusia de reojo recordando la última vez que dijo algo así—. Voy a... voy...— carraspea.

—_Are you Ok?_ —pregunta Inglaterra al canadiense y este vuelve a apretar los ojos por las voces chillonas. América vuelve con el agua. El inglés toma el vaso y se lo tiende a Canadá.

— No, ya no quiero más, _please _—suplica. Francia sonríe un poquiiiiiiito ante eso, esta vez con cierta burla.

—Es agua, muchacho... —le explica Alemania.

—_Canada,_ es agua, te sentirás mejor —insiste Inglaterra también, sujetándolo y tendiéndoselo en los labios... al final cede bebiéndoselo y se lo acaba en dos tragos.

— _Oh... my... god... —_suelta llevándose las manos a la boca y antes de poder hacer nada por evitarlo, vomita encima de Inglaterra completamente.

El británico se queda paralizado sujetando a Canadá aun con los ojos cerrados.

—_Bloody hell... —_protesta—. _America,_ trae más agua, _please _—pide inmóvil en su postura.

—Ya... ya me siento... un poco... mejor —vacila el canadiense con las manos en los ojos.

Francia baja la vista del techo... y piensa que ya, claro, era obvio... América hace una cara de asco impresionante y el francés se levanta, suspirando, y se acerca a Canadá.

—Bueno, menos mal que alguien si lo siente —suelta Inglaterra tratando de tomarse esto con humor, empezando a sacarse la chaqueta y la corbata manchadas. Francia le extiende una mano para que se las de, pero no lo hace.

Canadá, sentado en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, se sonroja y mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

— _I'm sorry...— _se disculpa realmente avergonzado de esto.

—No es nada que él no haya hecho en alguna ocasión —le responde Francia a Canadá. Éste le mira y se avergüenza aún más.

— _I'm sorry, i'm sorry..._ yo no... No quería… yo les dije que _Oh my god_ —se lleva las manos a la cabeza y aprieta los ojos—. Creo que me estoy muriendo.

—No te estás muriendo... necesitas una aspirina y... —suspira—. Venga, vamos al baño —se agacha a su lado, quitándole el pelo de la cara y pasándole uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro para ayudarle a levantarse.

Inglaterra sigue tratando de arreglar el desastre buscando a Estados Unidos con el agua, que ahí viene. El canadiense se deja levantar y trastabilla un poco, mareándose y sentándose en el suelo otra vez.

— _Oh my god..._

—Venga, _garçon..._ arriba. Detente bien de mi —repite Francia perdiendo hoy la paciencia mucho más rápido de lo habitual—. _Allemagne..._ si pudieras ayudarme, quizás empezaríamos la sesión más o menos pronto —le reclama.

El chico sigue en el suelo aguantándose la cabeza, tratando de agarrarse en Francia.

—Creo que yo también voy a ir un momento al baño, si me disculpáis... —pide Inglaterra.

Alemania toma a Canadá de abajo de los brazos y le levanta de un solo tirón, de manera un poco bestia, pero efectiva. El chico se agarra a lo que puede, sintiéndose mareado y con ganas de vomitar otra vez se lleva las manos a la boca.

Francia supone eso y corre a los escritorios por una papelera, regresa con ella tres segundos después poniéndosela a Canadá en las manos.

—Vomita —y no tiene que decírselo dos veces. Se gira con Alemania— Quizás debas dar un receso de media hora, _cher._ Esto no va a resolverse antes y los demás van a empezar a vomitar si no les dejas salir.

Alemania le mira y carraspea, frunciendo el ceño.

—No me jodas, _Allemagne._ ¿Vas a empezar así? —levanta las cejas. Sin querer, se gira con los demás.

— La sesión empieza en cuarenta y cinco minutos —sentencia negando con la cabeza.

Rusia sigue sonriente observándolo todo e Italia mira a Alemania... Inglaterra ha conseguido servilletas de papel y está tratando de limpiarse, aunque el olor a vomito es imposible y le dan arcadas.

América está haciendo cara de asco aún y mirando a su hermano como si tuviera no dos, seis cabezas, mirando igual a Inglaterra. Japón se levanta discretamente dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Vamos al baño —propone Francia a Canadá, abrazándole por la espalda y empezando a empujarle. Mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

Canadá sigue mareado sujetándose en el francés sin saber casi ni dónde está.

— _I'm sorry... je suis desolé..._

—Shh... Venga. Vamos al baño y ahora te sentirás mejor, tienes que vomitar más —le susurra—. _Angleterre?_ —le llama girándose a él, este deja de tratar de limpiarse la pierna y le mira, sonrojándose un poco por algún motivo, seguramente relacionado con el ridículo.

—Vamos al baño, venga... ayúdame a llevar a _Canada_ y ahora vemos cómo te limpiamos —le pide en tono plano, serio, sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Yo debería...— vacila... y se acerca a ellos, mientras Canadá sigue casi cayéndose sobre Francia—. Ehm... ahora... yo...— sigue vacilando Inglaterra una vez ha sujetado a Canadá encima suyo.

Francia aprieta los dientes sin querer averiguar qué coño debería o no debería hacer ahora mismo, mientras empieza a caminar al baño.

—_America _—le llama antes de salir de la sala—. ¿Crees que puedas conseguirme ropa limpia, _please?_ —pide.

—Ropa... ¿limpia? —cara de asco aun—. ¿Dónde?

Francia aprieta los dientes más, porque al final Inglaterra traía SU ropa... y era SU regalo de disculpa y... hala, NADA le sale bien últimamente.

—_I don't know_ —responde sinceramente, saliendo. América va a ir a conseguirle como unos pants o lo que sea que se encuentre primero... un Adidas o yo qué sé y cuando sale se encuentra a Japón, por cierto y le pide que le acompañe.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunta Inglaterra al aire una vez ya están fuera de la sala.

— ¿Cómo va a estar bien? —responde Francia rápidamente en relación a Canadá, porque si le contesta algo a Inglaterra probablemente toda su compostura se fuera a la mierda, porque está como tres puntos abajo de fatal.

Canadá niega con la cabeza, apoyado en ambos, rezando algo con los ojos muy apretados.

—_Bloody hell_ —protesta un poco por la agresividad—. ¿Dónde están tus gafas? ¿Lo recuerdas? —pregunta ahora sí al niño.

El galo frunce más el ceño, abriendo la puerta del baño, fastidiado ahora él por la real agresividad.

— Cómo va a recordar algo, con suerte sabrá quién es —replica en automático, agresivo de nuevo.

Inglaterra aprieta los dientes y le fulmina con ganas de arrancarle algo, sujetando a Canadá más fuerte.

— Porque no te vas a por la aspirina mientras yo le lavo un poco la cara —propone con MUCHA tensión.

— ¿Por qué no te vas tú a la mierda y me dejas de decir qué coño es lo que tengo que hacer?—responde perdiendo la compostura, con el corazón acelerado y un nudo en la garganta, mirando a Inglaterra un poquito desconsolado.

Él le sostiene la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Sabes qué? Está bien —sostiene a Canadá apartándole de él y le da un empujón a Francia para que se separe.

El canadiense se lleva las manos a la boca otra vez por el movimiento brusco. Francia le mira unos instantes más... desolado. Parpadea, deteniéndole la papelera a Canadá cerca de la cara.

—No estoy bien —susurra desviando la mirada—, gracias por preguntar.

Canadá vuelve a vomitar en la papelera sujetándose en Inglaterra. Éste suspira cerrando los ojos con frustración.

— ¿Tú? —pregunta el galo, deteniéndole el pelo a Canadá para salvarlo del vómito.

Se lo piensa un momento y suspira.

— _Yes_ —miente. El otro levanta una ceja mirándole y sonríe un poco sinceramente por primera vez en un rato.

—Mentira.

—Bien, de vomito hasta los calzoncillos sería más exacto —rectifica haciendo que Canadá meta la cabeza bajo el grifo.

Francia se ríe un poquitín y piensa en SUS calzoncillos, haciendo cara de asco.

— Yo lo intenté...— peina un poco al chico bajo el agua y regula la llave para que salga calientita.

Canadá se siente un poco mejor con el agua, pasándosele un poco el mareo.

—_Thank you_ —agradece Inglaterra mirándole sin casi prestar atención a Canadá.

—Necesitarías vomitar más... todo lo vomitable —recomienda Francia—. Yo sugeriría el WC, si no es indiscreción —le sonríe a Inglaterra a través del espejo—. _I'm sorry_ yo...— empieza en inglés.

— Yo creo que me va a estallar la cabeza —confiesa Canadá en un susurro.

—No creo que te estalle nada, _mon ami..._ ahora te consigo unas aspirinas —le acaricia la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Inglaterra.

El inglés suelta a Canadá dejando que Francia le sostenga.

— Dejad que me quite esto, me está dando arcadas a mí también —empieza a desabotonarse la camisa.

Francia se voltea respetuosamente por una vez, quitándose el saco que trae puesto y extendiéndoselo a Inglaterra para que se lo ponga. Él le mira un poco sorprendido y se sonroja un poco.

— _Thank you...— _agradece poniéndoselo y volviendo a sujetar a Canadá, apagando el grifo.

—Siento lo de ayer, _Angleterre _—dice completamente en serio, tomando unas toallitas de manos y secándole la cara al niño.

— ¿El qué? —nervioso pensando que pueda haberse arrepentido de... Todo.

Francia cambia su centro de gravedad, visiblemente incómodo.

— Como acabó todo fue... bueno...— susurra cerrando los ojos—. Tengo toda una larga y patética explicación que darte al respecto, que estoy seguro te fascinaría escuchar para humillarme —sonríe un poquitín por haber caído de nuevo en el modo de juego, casi sin darse cuenta. Canadá gime dándose la vuelta.

—Yo... —vacila Inglaterra sonrojándose y sonriendo un poquito y salta asustado al oír a Canadá, volviéndose a él—. ¿Estás bien?

—En el pecado estuvo la penitencia —suelta críptica mirando al canadiense. Inglaterra le levanta.

— Venga, chico... Vamos allí a ver si vomitas un poco más, no te creas que te vas a escapar de la bronca solo porque te sientas mal.

América entra silbando al baño y el inglés se queda paralizado un momento sujetando a Canadá que sigue gimiendo.

—_Hello..._ traje ropa para ti —sonríe y luego mira a Francia—. _Oh... hey France._

—_Thank... Thank you_ —agradece sin mirarle, dirigiendo a Canadá al urinario. Francia sonríe un poco mirando la bolsa de Nike que trae en la mano.

— Que suerte que encontraste algo pronto, pensé que tardarías más.

—Oh... _yeah..._ aquí a la vuelta había una abierta —le sonríe dirigiéndose al baño—. _Hey bro... how the fuck did you do that?_

Inglaterra deja a Canadá arrodillado en el suelo, sujetándole la cabeza... él gime un poco como respuesta a Estados Unidos.

El americano le extiende la bolsa, que incluye unos pantalones de ejercicio azul eléctrico, una playera que dice _"There is no finish line"_, una chamarrilla verde lima y unos tenis, que mono.

—Ehm...— vacila pensando en que va a estar increíblemente incomodo presentando con esa ropa y que pedirá que le dejen presentar mañana, bastante mal va a estar solo sentado—. _thankyou..._ Podéis alguno...— pide señalando a Canadá para que le sujeten.

Francia para entonces ha salido del baño sigilosamente... mientras Inglaterra revisaba la ropa.

—Eh... mmm... pero... no vayas a vomitarme encima, _brother _—se queja América sujetándole con asquito.

Canadá sigue vomitando e Inglaterra se mete al baño de al lado, cambiándose de ropa, pensando que esto le pasa por mandar a Estados Unidos, pero que no esperaba que no le trajera al menos una camisa y unos jeans. (Lo siento, Inglaterra... América... bueno, era como una urgencia y literalmente fue lo primero que encontró en plan... bueh, es ropa). Se cambia de ropa, incómodo y se vuelve al baño de al lado.

— ¿Cómo va eso?

—Aaaaaaaagh... nooooo! _Brother..._ ¡ascoascoascoasco! Iugh... _What the fuck_ te bebiste? — protesta América

—_I'm sorry_ —se lamenta llorando un poco, muy avergonzado antes de volver a vomitar.

—_Oh, come ON!_ —le golpea un poco la espalda—. Es gracioso. Asqueroso pero gracioso... Le vomitaste a _Iggy _encima —se ríe.

—Aaah! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—_What?_ —ojos en blanco, riéndose fuertemente de nuevo.

Francia vuelve al baño. Inglaterra está junto a América, de pie y se vuelve a la puerta al oírle. El francés le mira con burla, sintiéndose mejor de repente e Inglaterra se sonroja y suspira derrotado en plan "ya lo sé, cállate".

— ¿Sigue vomitando? —le pregunta al inglés sonriendo de lado.

—Creo que ahora está ya más bien escupiendo y queriéndose morir —resume.

Se ríe un poco.

— Le he traído una Coca-Cola y aspirinas.

—Bien —asegura sonriendo un poco al verle reír y se vuelve a Estados Unidos—. _Come on,_ levántale, _please._

Éste se agacha poniendo un brazo de Canadá tras sus hombros.

—Me vomitas, _and I'll kill you!_

El canadiense sigue gimiendo con la mano presionándose el cerebro.

—No voy a volver a probar el alcohol nunca más... ellos no me dijeron que... todo tenía alcohol... _I'm so sorry...— _sigue disculpándose MUY hecho polvo.

—_Mon petit... —_Francia sonríe—. Calma, no pasa nada... Ya era hora de que hicieras algo terriblemente llamativo. Abre la boca.

—Yo... _Allemagne _va a odiarme... el G8... ha sido una irresponsabilidad... y —sigue agobiado porque ya se encuentra un poco mejor.

—No te preocupes, _cher..._ Créeme, en este G8 esta es la menor de las preocupaciones —indica sinceramente, metiéndole la pastilla a la boca. El chico se atraganta un poco tragándola, así que abre la Coca-Cola y se la pone en la mano—. Venga, vas a estar mejor pronto.

Él la toma y empieza a bebérsela.

—Y si no lo estas es lo que te mereces, jovencito, se supone que tú eres el responsable y confiable —le riñe Inglaterra.

—No lo molestes, _Angleterre _—le peina.

—Tiene que saber que este comportamiento no es el adecuado, es por su bien —replica.

—_I'm sorrry_ —susurra aún más avergonzado.

—_Angleterre..._ No me jodas. ¡Ríñelo mañana! No ahora que con trabajos no vomita.

—Jump! —protesta cruzándose de brazos—. _America,_ tienes unas gafas de sol para tu _brother_?

—Unas... Oh! _Yep..._ Tengo otras en mi portafolios.

El británico se pasa la mano por el pelo.

— Volvamos entonces, antes de que _Germany _nos riña otra vez...

—_Ok._ ¿Puedes caminar? —pregunta a América a su hermano, que sigue sujetándose la cabeza y asiente un poco, aunque seguramente es mentira. El americano le suelta un poco mirando a ver si no se cae y éste trastabilla, así que le vuelve a agarrar, riendo—. Vamos así mejor.

—_I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ —agobiado.

—Jaja!

Inglaterra se dirige a la puerta del baño sujetándola para dejarles salir. Francia le mira.

— No entiendo como nunca había bebido tanto en su vida.

—Pues porque era responsable y centrado... hasta que se juntó con ese par de malas influencias —le acusa, pero medio sonríe—. Ah, _wait!_

El galo le empuja un poco del hombro.

—_Quoi?_ —le mira de reojo.

Vuelve entra al baño recuperando su bolsa con la ropa sucia y la chaqueta que Francia le ha prestado, tendiéndosela.

— _Thank you_

América y Canadá salen mientras al pasillo. Francia le sonríe, acariciándole la mejilla en un suave movimiento.

— _De rien, mon ami._

Él se aparta, tenso y el francés le mira desconsolado porque no esperaba esa reacción. Mira a la puerta, nervioso, y le mira tristemente.

— _I'm sorry...— _se dirige ahí.

El galo se muerde el labio, poniéndose la chaqueta y saliendo tras él. Canadá y Estados Unidos ya ni están en el pasillo.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y anda a la sala de juntas sin volverse a mirar. Francia camina más lento para no al alcanzarle. Nota que no está andando a su lado y parpadea confundido... niega con la cabeza y acelera el paso.

El francés se detiene antes de entrar, respirando un poco, con los ojos apretados, tratando de volverse a controlar para estar bien otra vez. Inglaterra entra a la sala y se sienta a su lugar con el ceño fruncido, Canadá está sujetándose la cabeza con las gafas de sol puestas, Rusia está tratando de... no tengo ni idea, creo que releyendo su presentación e Italia se acerca a Alemania.

— Ves la cara de _Inghilterra_? Se ha quedado un poco atrás para hablar con _Francia..._ pero seguro luego se ha arrepentido, se ha puesto esa ropa horrible que le ha traído _America_ y le sonríe sin protestar porque se siente culpable —le susurra al oído.

— ¿Por qué crees que se ha arrepentido? —pregunta Alemania interesado y sorprendido de que note todo eso, mientras les mira—. ¿Crees que supone que lo sabemos?

Italia mira a Inglaterra.

— Se ha arrepentido porque se siente culpable seguramente, o quizás tenía miedo de que les vieran... No, no supone que lo sabemos.

—Bien. Eso es importante —asiente.

Francia entra más tranquilo.

—Y _Frankreich_? —le pregunta.

Camina hasta sentarse junto a Inglaterra con las manos en los bolsillos, de nuevo evitando mirarlo, sentándose tenso y de mala gana. Italia le mira.

— _Francia _está triste... siente... parece que siente celos y también culpa, está enojado consigo mismo, fíjate como aprieta los dientes y tiene los hombros rectos, está tenso... y también está enojado con _Inghilterra _y con _Stati Uniti,_ mira como los mira... pero sobretodo consigo mismo, fíjate en su ropa, esa camisa es demasiado oscura y esa corbata... parece que se esté castigando a sí mismo —explica.

— ¿Por qué va a estar enojado? —Alemania le mira.

—_Veee?_ —le mira.

—_Ja,_ consigo mismo —explica.

Italia vuelve a mirar a Francia y luego a Alemania.

— ¿Cómo podría saberlo? —se encoge de hombros—. Habrá hecho algo mal.

—Oh... Es que parecías saberlo todo —Alemania confundido porque no entiende cómo es que sabe todo lo demás y no esto. Pues querido mío, Italia VE no se IMAGINA, sabe el qué pero no el cómo ni el por qué. Aunque claro... venga, yo lo entiendo pero él no. Mira el reloj.

Inglaterra se levanta de su sitio y se le acerca.

—_Germany._

—Y _Amerika?_ ¿Sabe algo? — nota algo extraño de Italia y... se calla, dando un salto— _Was?!_

—_Germany..._ quisiera... —vacila nervioso apartando la vista—. Si no es demasiado pedir, quisiera tener la oportunidad de presentar mañana, como entenderás, no me siento muy cómodo y...— se señala a sí mismo y a su ropa. Alemania le mira y suspira.

— Ya he cambiado a_ Canada_ para mañana, por razones evidentes. Tengo a _Frankreich,_ a _Kanada _y a _Russland_ mañana.

—_Well..._ ¿que tal después del descanso para comer? me acercaré al hotel y me pondré… —_mi estúpida y ridícula falda que hará que la mitad de la junta no me escuche_, piensa para sí mismo—. Algo un poco más serio —sonríe forzado.

—¿Por qué no le pides a_ Frankreich_ que exponga el hoy? —pregunta con plena intención. Inglaterra vacila y mira a Francia.

—Yo no... yo... No soy el moderador, _Germany _—responde volviéndose a él.

—Yo no tengo inconveniente, siempre y cuando se lo pidas —responde con perfecta seriedad.

Inglaterra sostiene el aire y luego lo suelta de golpe.

— Preferiría no tener que deberle favores. _Thank You_ igualmente.

Alemania asiente con la cabeza.

— Después de comer entonces, no hay problema —sigue mirándole en espera de que se vaya.

El inglés asiente con la cabeza y se vuelve a su sitio. Alemania se gira con Italia.

— ¿Por qué no ha querido pedírselo? Alemania no entiende muy bien... Italia le mira.

— _Inghilterra_ se siente incómodo con sus sentimientos, siempre trata mal a _Francia _para llamar su atención y siempre intenta que los demás creamos que le odia para sentirse más seguro, tiene un miedo terrible a que todos lo sepamos, él se avergüenza y se siente muy inseguro con ese asunto.

—Pero pedirle que cambie la exposición es... un tema puramente administrativo —frunce el ceño.

—Sí, pero además ahora se siente mucho más culpable, seguramente porque ayer sucedió algo, ya te dije de la falda... no creo que quiera acercársele bajo ningún concepto... seguramente tuvieron sexo, no hay tensión sexual no resuelta entre ellos —sonríe.

—_Oh mein gott in himmel!_ —aprieta los ojos sonrojándose y poniéndose de pie... carraspea. Italia se asusta un poco por un momento—. ¿Ya están todos? —pregunta mirando a cada uno, incómodo por el asunto del sexo.

Rusia levanta la cara para mirarle, Inglaterra deja sus papeles en paz y Canadá sigue sosteniéndose la cabeza, preguntándose como demonios va a seguir la junta. América está dibujando algo en su cuaderno, habiendo olvidado con el asunto de Canadá y el asunto de Rusia. Francia sube una pierna a su asiento, haciéndose bolita. Japón asiente.

—Bien. Voy a leer el acta entonces y luego escucharemos la primera exposición, que será la de _Japan _—le saluda con la cabeza.

Inglaterra se acerca a Estados Unidos.

—Iré al hotel a cambiarme a la hora de la comida, quizás puedas llevarte a tu hermano a comer algo saludable.

—Ohh...— mira a Canadá—. _Ok, no problem._

El inglés asiente y se vuelve a Alemania, a escuchar lo que lee. Francia suspira, pensando en llevarse a Canadá a comer un caldo caliente o algo así. Alemania termina de leer y pasa el acta para que la firmen. El baile de la firma del acta.

Japón termina por levantarse y empezar a exponer. Francia bosteza. Inglaterra toma un papel y... chan, chan, chan, chan!

_"Expones mañana"_, se lo pasa a Francia. Él levanta las cejas y lo lee.

_"Oui, quería que Canada revisara mi exposición, así que se lo pedí desde el sábado. No contaba con esto"_, responde con su letra enchinada.

_"Le dije que quería hacerlo yo también para no tener que exponer en ropa de deporte... me dijo que te lo pidiera"._

_"¿Quieres?" _

_"No, conseguiré ropa a la hora de comer y presentaré luego"._

_"Kilt?"_

Se sonroja un poco, apartando la vista.

_"En realidad planeaba buscar alguna tienda..."_

El galo sonríe.

_"No creo que vendan chalecos de rombos por aquí, pero puedes conseguir algo..."_

_"Solo necesito unos pantalones"._

_"Yo... tengo otros dos :D"_

_"Felicidades al muchacho afortunado :p"_

_"Puedo prestarte uno, imbecile"._

_"Ya llevo tu bloody underwear... empiezo a pensar que ALGO pasa con mi ropa"._

_"Créeme que casi me da un infarto a mí, ¿sabes lo que costó ese estúpido traje?"_

_"No es como que haya sido agradable para mí"._

_"No, no, eso me queda claro, ¿Japon siempre ha hablado así de lento?"_

_"Ever, si cierras los ojos y sigues su ritmo una hora, puede llegar a parecerte cinco"_

Se ríe un poquito. Inglaterra sonríe.

_"Me parece que el infierno debe ser más o menos como este G8... "_

_"Seguramente, solo que en el infierno, tú eres quien va vestido con ropa de deporte"._

Se ríe un poco más.

_"SÓLO eso me falta, y con esa ropa tan fea, tú perdonarás. Debe incluir a Canada susurrando todo el tiempo también"_

El británico se ríe un poquito cubriéndose la boca.

_"Ah. Sí... porque Russia mirando fijamente a America y Germany sin quitarnos los ojos de encima ya está hecho... puede que Italy estuviera tratando de interrumpir a Japan para preguntarle cosas"_

Se ríe el otro también.

_"Ja, bueno... hemos de admitir que el infierno de Canada es más o menos peor, ve su cara"._

Inglaterra mira a Canadá que está completamente mareado tratando de no quedarse dormido con un dolor de cabeza impresionante mientras intenta tomar notas y se le va cayendo la cabeza de tanto en tanto.

_"Pobre niño mío... tus amigos son unos salvajes"._

Francia se ríe.

_"Canadá es un inocente"._

_"Absolutamente... no quiero ni saber cómo debe haber llegado al armario de la sala de juntas"._

_"Ya te contaré cuando vea a los otros dos... temo por lo que Allemagne le cuente a Autriche"._

_"Oh, yo creo que Switzerland sabe perfectamente que toda la culpa es de los otros dos"._

_"No es TOOOOOODA la culpa"._

_"Switzerland sabe de lo pendencieros y liantes, y quedó perfectamente satisfecho de Canada"_

Francia se ríe.

_"Crees que Canada vuelva a beber? ¿Una apuesta de cuando le hacemos volver a beber?"_

_"En realidad no creo que haya sido tan terrible, pero ya sabes, alguien tiene que tomar el rol de figura paterna antes de que se rebele como los otros... ¿Qué quieres apostar?"_

_"¿Insinúas que yo no soy buena figura paterna? Mmm... ¿Un café/té la próxima semana?"_

Inglaterra suelta un JA burlón demasiado fuerte... Se tapa la boca y mira alrededor pidiendo disculpas, toma la hoja, hace un dibujito de sí mismo haciendo como que toma nota de lo que dice Japón y luego de un rato hace un círculo alrededor de "té" y escribe.

_"En serio Germany me pone de los nervios" _

Francia lleva riéndose desde que dijo el "JA!".

_"¿Qué coño crees que haga? Desde ayer nos está espiando misteriosamente e Italia se está secreteando con él respecto a nosotros"_

_"Italy se está secreteando de nosotros?"_, mira de reojo al francés. Éste asiente con la cabeza. Inglaterra mira a Italia y cuando este nota su mirada, se asusta un poco.

_"Creo que tenderíamos que darles esquinazo. Un motivo para estar haciendo cosas juntos... quizás... un motivo político/económico"_

_"What?"_, tensión.

_"Es que no sé por qué nos está observando, sólo como una precaución"_

Perdona, es que me imagino a Alemania en plan "tengo que verlo, tengo que verlo" mirándoles fijamente e incluso quizás haciendo caras raras... Y los otros dos en plan "¿qué hay con esa mirada penetrante?" Alemania debe estar, por una vez, no haciendo caso en la junta, al menos en las pausas de reflexión de Japon.

_"No puede pensar que estamos haciendo cosas juntos, no estamos haciendo cosas juntos, yo no hago cosas contigo"_, muy tenso.

Por cierto, Rusia está escuchando a Japón y tomando apuntes... mientras mira fijamente a Estados Unidos sin apartar la vista, prácticamente sin parpadear. América está haciendo dibujos y muy nervioso mirando a Rusia a través de la cámara de su BB, empezando a tener ideas de cómo matarle... en una de esas, levanta la vista y le mira a los ojos.

En cuanto le mira, Rusia no aparta la mirada sino que sonríe de forma espeluznante, enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa de tiburón. América frunce el ceño sin dejar de mirarle. Al cabo de unos segundos el ruso deja de sonreír tanto pero no aparta la vista. El americano se humedece los labios, sin enterarse siquiera.

Rusia relaja imperceptiblemente las facciones abriendo un poco más los ojos. América parpadea, inclinando un poco la cabeza al notar el cambio ligero en las facciones, pero de manera inconsciente. El ruso también parpadea frunciendo un poco el ceño de una manera no tan agresiva como extrañada.

El americano se lleva el dedo gordo a los labios, sin notarlo. Rusia se relame acordándose del..."beso" y del sabor de la sangre y lo que consiguió. Italia les mira a ambos y va a tener PESADILLAS.

Estados Unidos, desde luego, está acordándose de lo mismo y, desgraciadamente, está reaccionando levemente igual que la vez pasada, teniendo un escalofrío no necesariamente con desagrado.

Rusia respira profundamente por la nariz sin apartar la vista de él, con una de esas caras de las que todos deberían temer que indican que está pensando en ponerse de pie y hacer algo bizarro atentando contra todo, incluida la trama.

América nota la ruptura en la línea del universo y parpadea, desviando la mirada. El ruso vuelve a respirar al ritmo normal mirando a Alemania un segundo y luego a Japón.

El americano abre los ojos como platos, respirando rápidamente, sin tener IDEA de lo que ha pasado, esta vez más... picado e interesado que asustado como la vez pasada.

_"Bien, negarlo todo siempre te ha funcionado, así que debe seguir funcionando"_, responde Francia después de un ratito.

Rusia si sabe lo que ha pasado... O no lo sabe... Yo creo que no lo sabe pero está perfectamente cómodo con ello porque es lo que quería desde el principio. En cualquier caso no sería capaz de explicarlo.

_"¿Por qué este interés repentino? No ha... Hecho esto nunca antes"_, responde Inglaterra.

América sabría, pero no sería capaz de hacerlo, está flipando un poco... y disfrutando un poco más, mientras cierra los ojos y le viene a la mente el beso, relamiéndose secretamente un poco.

_"Sí que lo ha hecho... relájate", _Intenta tranquilizarle Francia notando que el tema tensa demasiado. De pronto Inglaterra cae en la cuenta.

_"Crees que sea por America y Russia? Ya que hablamos ayer con él de la guerra y tus tratos..."_

_"El que Allemagne nos vea, me da a pensar que... oui"_

Más calmado…

_"Hablé con él ayer, no va a tomar más medidas preventivas que llevar el arma... Me relaja y alivia_"

Francia realmente se sorprende.

_"¿Ninguna medida preventiva? ¿En... en serio?"_, luego deja de sorprenderse, pensando que es obvio... OBVIO con esa tensión sexual y que a América le gusta, CLARO que le gusta. Mira a Inglaterra de reojo, un poco tristemente... pensando en lo que ha dicho que él no es suficiente.

_"A mí también me sorprendió, pero no quise insistir para no darle ideas"_

_"¿Por qué crees que sea?"_

_"Quisiera apelar a su sensatez pero... ¿Alguna idea que no implique sci-fi?"_

Francia sonríe mordiéndose el labio.

_"¿No le recortaron el presupuesto de defensa recientemente?"_

Después de la exposición de Japón, ha expuesto Italia, ¿por qué? Porque yo lo digo. Y después presento América, también porque yo lo digo, cosa que Rusia ha aprovechado para observarle sin parpadear... cuando acaba, Canadá, que ya se siente un poquito mejor, se acerca a Alemania. Éste le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—_Germany..._ Quisiera mostrarte una disculpa formal —pide en casi un susurro con la cabeza baja. El alemán niega con la cabeza.

—Yo sé cómo pueden ser ellos dos. ¿Ya hablaste a tu casa?

—Ha... Sido un comportamiento bochornoso y absolutamente impropio de mi —sigue.

—Totalmente impropio de ti y agradecería que no se volviera a repetir —responde con cierta severidad.

—Estoy muy arrepentido y te aseguro que no se repetirá —asiente.

—_Danke_ —asiente él también—. Te he puesto mañana, detrás de _Frankreich_, segundo turno, antes de _Russland._

—_Thank you_ —agradece sinceramente. Alemania le sonríe imperceptiblemente.

— Fuiste el único que envió su presentación a tiempo, el único que envió comentarios a la mía. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pese al incidente.

Asiente con la cabeza.

— _Please,_ no riñas mucho a tu _brother_, yo soy responsable de mí mismo, no quisiera que...— habla en un susurro inaudible.

Alemania frunce el ceño nuevamente y carraspea cuando deja de oírle. El canadiense se sonroja por el atrevimiento y baja la cabeza incomodo.

—_Preussen _estará contento al saber que has intentado evitar que le castigue —responde Alemania sin dejar de mirarle inexpresivamente.

Él le mira un poco preocupado.

—_Mein Gott,_ mira que descarriarte a ti —suspira—. Solo lavara los platos y lo que se le ocurra a _Österreich _—se encoge de hombros—. Nada que no haya hecho antes — se levanta y camina al estrado.

Canadá vuelve a su sitio para recoger porque ya es hora de comer.

—_Danke Amerika._ Tienen —mira el reloj—. Una hora con cincuenta y tres minutos para comer, nos vemos aquí a las cuatro.

Inglaterra asiente con la cabeza mirando su reloj. Francia pone la llave de su habitación sobre la mesa y se levanta. El inglés mira la llave de reojo.

América empieza a guardar sus banderitas y las diversas cosas que ha sacado para su presentación. Rusia sigue observándole.

El francés le sonríe a Inglaterra.

— Al menos así podrás comer y no tendrás que además buscar ropa.

Él le mira de reojo y suspira tomándola como si nada.

—El negro es mío —sentencia el galo antes de irse caminando hasta donde está Rusia. El británico sonríe un poquito.

— Habrá que hacer el sacrificio.

Se gira un poco, sonriéndole imperceptiblemente y luego se planta frente a Rusia.

— _Allò, cher._

El ruso desvía la mirada de Estados Unidos volviéndose a Francia, sonriendo.

— _Privet._

Francia traga salva.

— ¿Vas a comer?

—_Da_ —asiente.

— ¿Quieres comer conmigo? —le sonríe.

—_Da _—sonríe también.

— ¡Bien! —asiente con la cabeza—. Invitamos a _Japon_? —le mira de reojo. Rusia mira a Japón.

— _Da_

— ¡Bien! Puedes decirle en lo que voy a hablar un poco con _Italie_? No me tardo ni diez minutos— le sonríe.

— _Da_ — sonríe y se vuelve a Japón.

Francia se da la vuelta y camina hasta Italia, que esta con Alemania.

— ¿Vamos a comer a casa? Mi _fratello _ha hecho _pasta_ _per tutti_!

—_Ja,_ tengo que ir a ver cómo va _Östereich_ —asiente guardando sus cosas y yendo a apagar el proyector.

—_Allò Italie._

Italia sonríe a Alemania y se vuelve a Francia.

—_Ciao._

— ¿Van a ir a comer a casa?

— ¡Si! Mi _fratello_ ha hecho _pastaaaaaa~_ —emocionado.

—Oh, qué envidia —sonríe—. Me gusta mucho la pasta que preparan —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—_Veee?_

—Si ves a _Espagne…_ ¿Le dices que me llame?

—Claro —sonríe—. ¿Quieres venir a comer pasta también? —le invita. Él niega con la cabeza.

— Voy a ir con _Japon _y _Russie._ _Merci._ _Cher,_ ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —le pasa de nuevo una mano por el pelo y sonríe—. ¿Qué opinas de _Angleterre et moi_?

—_Inghilterra _me da miedo, pero tú me agradas —resume contento.

— ¿Y los dos juntos? — sonríe.

—Es bonito —asegura—. Parecéis felices a pesar de todo.

Suspira y sigue sonriendo.

—¿Crees que hay más gente que se pregunta lo mismo que yo? ¿Que qué hacemos juntos?

—¿Por qué te preguntas eso? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

—Porque tengo miedo y porque si él lo sabe va a lastimarme —responde con sinceridad—. Y dejaremos de estar felices.

—Tal como yo lo pienso, es todo demasiado efímero para preocuparse por cosas que podrían ser cuando apenas se puede controlar las que son —sonríe—. C_arpe diem!_

El francés le mira.

—Lo saben, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo has escondido? —pregunta Italia como respuesta. Él sonríe tristemente.

—Lo he intentado—. traga saliva—. Dile a _Espagne _que me llame, _mon amour._

—No están seguros del todo, no se fían de mí y mi _fratello_ —responde. Francia se ríe genuinamente.

—Si serán imbéciles

—_Veee _—suelta sonriendo y se va con Alemania. El galo suspira y se va con Rusia.

* * *

_Un pocode protagonismo canadiense de tanto en tan to no va mal... ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición! (Ah! y un saludito para nuestra alma gemela shipeadora I'veCreatedAMonster que se siente un poco ignorada como Canadá. Siempre leemos tus reviews, De verdad. Gracias por dejarlos... Bueno, a ella y a todos los que lo hacéis)_


	12. Chapter 12

Alemania entra a la casa por la puerta del garage, supongo que detrás de Italia que corre por toda la casa buscando a Romano. Él va a la cocina buscando a Austria que claaaaaro, seguro no está ahí y luego sube al cuarto de Prusia para buscarle.

Austria está en la sala cagándose en el piano, no literalmente. Prusia y España están durmiendo la mona en la cama del albino. El alemán abre la puerta del cuarto y mete la cabeza.

—_Preussen?_

Se oye un ronquido de alguno de los dos. Sin miramientos, se para junto a la cama y con su mayor voz de enfado grita.

—_Preussen!_

El albino tiene tres infartos dando un salto hasta el techo y España se despierta pensando que ha estallado la guerra. Alemania les mira a ambos con los brazos cruzados.

—Tienes cinco minutos para vestirte y verme abajo. _Spanien..._ Necesito hablar contigo también.

Prusia se descuelga de la lámpara temblando un poco y España se destapa un poco mirándole. El albino mira a España... éste se frota los ojos mirándole de vuelta y luego mira el baño... Prusia mira el baño también... Y ambos salen corriendo a la ducha empujándose el uno al otro para entrar primero y acabar duchados y vestidos antes de cinco minutos, gritando y pegándose y muertos de risa.

Al final, se tardan siete minutos en bajar a la sala, riéndose de lo poco que recuerdan de ayer, después de haberse tomado unas cuantas aspirinas cada uno. Cinco minutos más y ya Alemania está en la sala, mirando el reloj.

—Siéntense, tengo que hablar con ustedes —les ordena serio en cuanto entran. Ambos se tensan un poco y se miran.

—¿Sabes que me apetece? —pregunta España a Prusia.

—_Was?_ —pregunta sentándose.

—Churros, tío, me comería como cinco quilos —responde sentándose también.

—Oh, sí, yo me comería una vaca entera —asegura Prusia. Alemania carraspea y ambos le miran.

—Tengo algo importante y delicado que hablar con ustedes.

—Oh, venga _West,_ no es como que... Ni siquiera hicimos nada para tanto, la torre sigue entera —replica Prusia—. ¿Verdad? —inseguro. Su hermano le fulmina.

—Eso quiero suponer. _Preussen _—suspira—. _Spanien_. Tengo razones para comprender que hay un peligro latente sobre nuestra comunidad.

España se encoge de hombros por la torre y luego mira a Alemania extrañado... Prusia abre los ojos poniéndose en guardia automáticamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta creyendo a su hermano inmediatamente.

—Tengo entendido que existe la posibilidad de una represalia grave contra uno de nuestros países más fuertes.

El albino pone los ojos en blanco.

— El señorito siempre me está dando represalias _West._ Solo no le dejes hacerlo —mira a España y le da un codazo. España se ríe.

—No, hablo de algo MUCHO más serio. ¡LOS DOS! —grita, ambos se tensan de golpe mirándole. Mira a uno y luego al otro—. La situación es potencialmente grave —explica.

— ¿Pero cuál es el problema? —pregunta Prusia.

—Estoy acercándome a ustedes porque estoy seguro que tienen los medios para proporcionarme información y ayudarme. A todos nos interesa mucho el bien de esta comunidad —sigue.

—_West_, tú eres mi _awesome bruder,_ ya sabes todo lo que quieres escucharme —se ríe.

—Yo no tengo dinero,_ Alemania_ —suelta España pensando que ese es el problema.

—Pues tendrás mucho menos si las cosas siguen por este camino —se pasa una mano por el perfecto pelo.

España mira a Prusia... Él se encoge de hombros y el español también.

— ¿Saben ya de lo que hablo? — ambos niegan—.Asumo que entienden que el peligro potencial está relacionado con —hace una pausa—. _Frankreich._

Ambos levantan las cejas y se miran el uno al otro, España se vuelve a Alemania.

— ¿Ha hecho alguna estupidez? —preocupado.

— ¿¡Está en peligro?! ¿¡Que ha pasado?! —Prusia mucho más tenso que antes.

—Sí, creo que sí está haciendo una estupidez —admite.

El albino frunce el ceño relajándose un poco y España observa a Alemania fijamente.

—Y está en peligro —agrega.

—_West,_ ¿de que estas hablando? —se levanta Prusia acercándose a él... España sigue mirándole en silencio.

—Me han dicho, alguien en quien confío, que _England_ y _Frankreich _están enamorados.

Prusia levanta las cejas paralizándose de pronto y España no se mueve, pero se le ensombrece la mirada. Solo unos instantes después el ojos rojos se descojona de golpe con un soplido. España le mira relajándose un momento.

—Sé que saben ustedes el peligro potenc... —se calla.

—Pero quien te ha dicho esa estupidez, _West_? —sigue Prusia medio descojonado. Alemania parpadea.

—Hablo perfectamente en serio.

Se calma un poco escuchándole y vuelve a descojonarse. El alemán se gira con España y lo mira intensamente.

—Pero _Weeest _—risa—. B_itte!_ ¡Tú no les has visto! ¡Pasan la vida peleándose! ¿Cómo puedes creer esa estupidez? —sigue descojonado.

El español se tensa de golpe al notar la mirada de Alemania.

—Como _Österreich_ y _Schweiz _—responde sin mirar a Prusia. Éste parpadea y sigue riéndose un poco menos seguro—. Sé que tú lo sabes. _Römer _lo ha dicho —indica con voz plana a España. Él le mira muy serio, tensados más cuando nombra a Romano.

Prusia les mira a ambos y mira al español sin entender nada, esperando ver en él la misma expresión.

—_Romano... —_susurra España sin sonreír. Alemania sigue mirándole.

—_WAS?_ Tú... ¡¿Tú lo sabes?! —Prusia se acerca a España—. Esto... Es esa mierda del amante, ¿verdad? ¡Todo ese secreto! ¡Tú lo has sabido todo el tiempo! —en shock. Alemania levanta las cejas sin dejar de mirar a España.

—Estaba... Estaba en _Paris_! ¡Yo les vi! ¡Me convenciste de que no! —grita.

—Calma, Prusia —pide España.

—A mí me da lo mismo realmente, lo único que me interesa es que _Amerika _no le mate cuando se entere —asegura Alemania.

—El amante de _Francia_ no es _Inglaterra _—sentencia España. Alemania levanta las cejas, sorprendido.

—No creas que lo estoy diciendo al aire —sentencia el rubio.

—No lo creo, pero_ Romano_ estaba tratando de salvar mi honor, por eso te ha dicho eso... Pero no hay peligro potencial, _Alemania _—sigue serio. Alemania parpadea.

—¡Pero tú sabes quién es! —grita Prusia que no entiende un pimiento.

—Sí, _Prusia _—asiente España.

—_Spanien_ —con voz plana—. Le han visto en varias ocasiones e _Italien_ también está muy seguro de lo que dice.

—Por supuesto que les han visto juntos, _Alemania,_ ellos son más amigos de lo que están dispuestos a confesarse a sí mismos —explica—, pero crees que si _Francia_ quisiera seducir a _Inglaterra_, ¿él estaría con _América _ahora? —le mira fijamente. Él le sostiene la mirada—. De veras crees que si _Francia_ hubiera estado interesado en _Inglaterra,_ ¿esto habría pasado ahora? —inclina un poco más la cabeza.

—¿Entonces quién es? —pregunta Prusia empezando a perder la paciencia.

—_Italien_ me ha explicado cómo se miran y se comportan. Parece absolutamente seguro.

—_Veneciano_ protege sus intereses —suelta España.

— ¿Cuáles intereses? —responde Alemania tenso. España suspira.

—El amante de_ Francia_ es _Romano_, su hermano —sentencia mirando el suelo. Prusia FLIPA. Alemania parpadea, flipando también.

—_WAS?_

—Yo... Soy consciente de ello... Y... Bueno, comprenderéis que no me siento cómodo con esta situación ni hablando de esto pero... No tienes de que preocuparte —explica mirando el suelo, con los hombros caídos.

—Pero... Pero tío...— Prusia azorado.

—Estas diciendo que... _Nein, Nein... Römer_ fue con una moto a media noche con _Frankreich_? Pero _England _se quedó en casa de _Frankreich! _—Alemania sin entender con la cabeza con un "?" enorme.

—Sí... ¿Crees que _Inglaterra_ iría en moto en mitad de la noche? Solo alguien pasional haría eso... Por favor, no me lo recuerdes —pide España. Prusia se sienta a su lado poniéndole una mano en los hombros.

—Tío...

Alemania impactado.

—_Frankreich _no puede hacerte esto tío! —exclama Prusia indignado y España le pone una mano sobre la rodilla, sonriendo tristemente. Alemania sigue sin entender... SIN entender NADA.

—Está bien, _Prusia_, calma, todo está bien... _Alemania_ —le mira. Éste le mira y parpadea, sorprendido—. Esto es... Como entenderás, una situación bastante incómoda para mí... Se supone que es un secreto y... Quisiera que me dejaras hablar a mí con _Romano_ y _Veneciano,_ explicarles porque os lo he contado al final —le mira seriamente—, por favor. El alemán traga saliva.

—Está bien.

—_Römer...—_repite Prusia—. Por eso estabas siempre tan empeñado en que no se citara con su amante, por eso siempre... ¡Y yo diciéndole que era una buena idea! —se siente culpable. Alemania sigue realmente queriendo hablar con Austria. Se levanta.

— Lo siento. _Frankreich_ no tiene... Ni un poco de...

—No había forma en que lo supieras —España niega con la cabeza—. No, no... Ellos... Es... Mejor así, por favor, no hurgas la llaga... No les digáis nada.

Asiente.

—Voy a...— carraspea—. Están en su casa.

El moreno vuelve a bajar la cabeza.

—Quisiera... Quisiera hablar con ellos ahora... Antes de que se enteren por alguien más... Quisiera hablarles... A solas.

—Tío... Esto es... Es... —Prusia flipando aun.

—_Prusia,_ por favor, por favor, te lo pido, no hagas nada —suplica.

—¡Como voy a no hacer nada! ¡Tío!

Alemania traga.

— Ahora les llamo.

España saca su teléfono escribiendo un mensaje.

— _Prusia..._ Dame un día al menos... Yo no esperaba tener que hacerlo público, dame un día para que me calme, por favor.

—_Preussen,_ ¿puedes venir un instante? —le pide Alemania.

_"Alemania sabe tu mierda, le he dicho que estas con Romano para que no indague... ¿Qué coño estás haciendo, tío? ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?"_, le manda a Francia. Prusia se levanta aun azorado, mirando a Alemania y se le acerca. Francia, donde sea que este... Tiene un infarto.

—Afuera —le indica el alemán. El albino le sigue con la cabeza gacha y los ojos como platos, sin poder creerlo.

_"QUOI? Merde! Háblame"_, responde a España.

Alemania se lleva a Prusia afuera de la sala.

_"Tengo que hablar con Romano y Veneciano antes, que van a asesinarme. Te llamo en cuanto pueda... También se lo he dicho a Prusia, puede que te grite o algo",_ responde España.

_"Todo, TODO es una merde, Espagne"._

_"No me llores y aguanta el tipo... ¿O es que quieres que te maten?"_

_"Non, non... Solo. Merci. Háblame s'il vous plait"._

Prusia mira a Alemania casi sin verle, aun pensando y tratando de digerir lo que acaba de oír.

—_Bruder —_empieza Alemania en un gesto poco característico. Él sigue mirándole—. No le creo a _Spanien._

Prusia parpadea.

—O no sé si creerle. ¿Tú le crees? —sigue mirándole. Prusia le mira ahora sí de verdad y aparta la vista.

—Yo... No sé qué pensar, _bruder...— _valora aun flipando—. No creo que _Frankreich _le hiciera algo así, _Spanien_ confía ciegamente en él. Pero por otro lado... no imagino a _Spanien_ diciendo algo así sin ser verdad —le mira.

—Es capaz de mentir por proteger a _Frankreich._ ¿Tú no sabes nada? Crees que sea capaz _Frankreich_? — pregunta serio—. _Römer..._ Tampoco creo que sea capaz.

—Sí, sí es capaz de mentir por proteger a _Frankreich..._ pero... _Römer..._ no pondría a _Römer _en peligro NUNCA —muy convencido—. Yo sé lo que te dije... ellos nunca han querido decirme quien... si es _Römer_ todo cuadra, por eso no querían que lo supiera. _Bruder... Spanien_ es mi amigo, yo confío en él —asegura mirándole a los ojos.

—Necesitamos analizar esto con _Österreich _—sentencia yendo a por los Italias.

—_Nein!_ ¡No metas al señorito en esto! ¡Has visto a _Spanien_! ¡Estaba muy avergonzado de contárnoslo, lo ha dicho! ¡No puede saberlo nadie! ¡Imagina como se sentirá si todos lo saben!

El alemán se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

— Ve por los _Italien. _

—_Nein,_ _bitte... bitteschon, West!_ yo... hablaré con _Frankreich,_ él me dirá si es cierto... llamemos a _Frankreich! bitteschön,_ no quiero que _Spanien... —_pide Prusia.

—Ve por ellos para que _Spanien… _—insiste—. Hable, como ha pedido.

Prusia le mira un poco desconsoladito y se dirige a la cocina aun digiriendo. Alemania sube al cuarto de Austria.

_"Voy a decirle a Prusse la verdad"_, le responde a España.

_"Como quieras... quizás pueda ayudarnos, pero habrá que cuidarse, Prusia se lleva bien con América, ojalá no se le escape nada"._

_"No puedo con esto solo"._

_"Hago cuanto puedo. Plantéate el asunto"._

_"Espagne, no te enfades conmigo"._

Prusia entra a la cocina.

— _Römer, Veneziano...— _les llama con la voz seria mirando el suelo, sin mirar a Hungría siquiera, sin sonreír. Hungría frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Veneciano levanta la cara sonriendo hacia Prusia y Romano cruza los brazos.

— _Veee?_

—Id... id con _Spanien, bitteschon._ Está en la sala y quiere hablaros —explica de una manera increíblemente rara y mira a Romano intensamente. Él frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué coño? ¿Por qué me ves así?

Hungría se le acerca a Prusia.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Él frunce el ceño.

— ¡Haz lo que te digo, niñato de mierda! —le ordena con su mejor voz de mando de general Nazi, señalando la puerta—. Antes de que te arranque un miembro.

Veneciano se acojona sacando su banderita.

— ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! —llora yendo a la puerta. Romano se asusta y sale corriendo tras él.

—_Stronzo di merda!_ —susurra en la puerta.

España levanta la cabeza en cuanto les ve entrar y traga saliva, nervioso.

—Que putas le... ¡No has oído lo que me ha dicho el cabrón ese de los ojos rojos! —protesta/chilla. Veneciano se echa en brazos de España aun llorando un poco asustado, él parpadea y le abraza calmándole un poco.

— Ya está, ya está —le acaricia la cabeza. Romano FULMINA a España, con pucherito. Casi enseguida, España suelta a Veneciano.

— Sentaos, por favor... tengo que hablar con vosotros muy seriamente —con voz triste y preocupada. Veneciano se sienta en el sillón, aun limpiándose los ojos.

— _Prussia_ nos ha gritado.

—A mí me ha gritado, ¡no que eso te importe un carajo! —protesta Romano sonrojado.

—Sé... sé que te ha gritado, mi amor, lo siento... ha sido mi culpa... tengo... he hecho algo y necesito que me ayudéis —sigue España mirando a Romano—. No va a ser fácil.

Él le mira de vuelta.

— ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte? —se espera un segundo—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—_Francia_ está en peligro... y estoy intentando protegerle. Le he dicho a _Prusia_ y a _Alemania_ una mentira —explica.

—_Vee?_ —pregunta Veneciano. Romano le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Necesito que me ayudéis a que crean esa mentira. No... —mira a Romano y aparta la vista— No hay un motivo para hacerlo, más que ayudar a _Francia_, porque si no le protegemos, podrían pasar cosas terribles... si _América_ se enterara de lo que pasa con _Inglaterra...— _vuelve a mirar a Romano—. Hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, ya sabéis lo que pasaría con todos nosotros.

— ¿Que mentira le has dicho? — vuelve a preguntar Romano.

—Necesito que dejéis de ayudarles a que vean lo que hay entre_ Inglaterra_ y _Francia...— _aparta la vista—. Yo... les he dicho que tú eras el amante de _Francia_ y que yo lo sé y lo apruebo... — confiesa mirando el suelo—. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

Veneciano parpadea sin entender del todo. Romano abre la boca cómicamente, sin entender realmente.

—Lo siento... yo... pensé en otras cosas, pero habrían enfurecido si decía que era _Veneciano_ y no confío en _Hungría_ ni en _Suiza_ para que nos ayuden... y pensé que te sentirías deshonrado, traicionado y humillado si decía que era yo, por eso preferí que pensaran que yo soy el humillado —explica España—. Si eres tú no hay peligro, así que dejarán de preocuparse y de indagar, porque cuanto más gente lo sepa, más peligro hay de que alguien le cuente a _América._

—Pero que... ESTUPIDEZ...es... —empieza Romano.

—Lo siento —España le mira muy arrepentido y desconsolado—. Por favor, ayúdame a proteger a mi amigo... y a todos.

Veneciano sigue sin entender mucho.

— Pero yo le dije a _Germania..._

—Pero yo nunca... —sigue Romano.

—Sé que nunca, yo lo sé, yo confío en ti plenamente —España se levanta hacia él. Romano cruza los brazos mirándole.

—Odio a tus estúpidos amigos

El español abre los brazos y traga saliva.

— ¡Los odio! Todo es culpa de ese cabrón que está haciendo imbecilidades.

España se acerca a él y le abraza.

— Lo sé... ¿crees que no se lo digo?

— ¡Y ahora quiere coger con _Inghilterra _y todos nos jodemos! —protesta dejándose abrazar sin descruzar los brazos.

—Lo sé, lo sé... dejaré que le riñas tú también si te sientes mejor con ello —le abraza más fuerte. Veneciano mira a España.

— Pero yo no puedo mentir a _Germania..._

—Y tu otro estúpido amigo... Los odio —sigue quejándose. España le sigue abrazando y gira la cabeza para mirar a Italia. Romano refunfuña—. Sí puedes.

—Por favor, _Veneciano..._ solo es hasta que no haya peligro...— pide España.

—Pero es que él...—mira el suelo—. Es que él es bueno conmigo y confía en mí y yo...

—Es un estúpido que parece que no tiene ojos en la cara. No se entera de NADA —protesta su hermano.

—¡No es un estúpido! —Veneciano frunce el ceño.

—Todos son estúpidos —Romano diciendo por decir. Veneciano nervioso.

—Por favor, _Veneciano..._ tú también quieres a _Francia_, no quieres que le pase nada... solo... no le digas nada, si no quieres, dile que te mantienes al margen, pero no le ayudes... así no le mentirás —pide España.

—Si van a decir que yo me acuesto con el imbécil, tú vas a mentirle a ha _Germania._

Veneciano mira a Romano.

—Yo... —asiente el norteño. Romano con el ceño fruncido—. Vale... vale... yo me ocuparé de _Germania_, todo irá bien, _fratello _—asegura Italia en su plan mafioso.

—¿Cómo vamos a matar a _Francia_?

— ¡No vamos a matar a _Francia_! —España escandalizado—. ¡Se supone que eso estamos evitando¡

— ¡Tú me has dicho que podía reclamarle! ¡Y vengarme! —se queja—. Al menos voy a mandar a golpearlo.

—Dije... reñirle... —baja los hombros—. No le hagáis mucho daño, por favor, él... por favor.

Veneciano mira a su hermano.

— Tenemos que planear esto —entrecierra los ojos.

—Unos cuantos dientes menos... Como mínimo... —indica mirando a Veneciano con sonrisita diabólica. España se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

— Es I_nglaterra_ el que está engañando a _América_, _Francia_ en realidad no tiene la culpa —les recuerda—. Si _Inglaterra_ se decidiera, nadie estaría en peligro.

El sureño trata de soltarse del abrazo.

— Es su culpa que YO este embarrado en esto. Merece un susto. Además _Inghilterra _da miedo.

—_Inghilterra..._ mejor con _Francia_, _Francia_ es más débil —asegura Veneciano también—. Aunque también da miedo a veces.

España le abraza fuerte un momento más y luego le suelta.

—No ahora, que esta tan enamorado —se burla el romano.

—Es cierto —Veneciano medio diabólico como solo los italianos pueden ser.

—Podemos dejarle la cara tan morada que no pueda sentirse orgulloso de su... Oh! ¡Ya sé!

Veneciano le mira y España también. Romano, emocionado y malévolo.

—¡Vamos a raparle! —sonríe muahahahahaha.

— ¡Si! ¡El pelo! ¡Excelente! —Veneciano también sonríe muajajajajajaja.

—Será mejor que vaya a buscar a _Prusia_ antes de que él decida destrozarle toda la ropa o algo parecido —suelta España derrotado.

—Ja! Hay que planearlo bien... Seh seh, ve a donde quieras —Romano súper emocionado. Dios mío… el mundo contra Francia.

xoOXOox

Prusia se queda en la cocina con el corazón acelerado, aun mirando a la puerta después de gritarles a los hermanos italianos, aun sin mirar a Hungría y sin sonreír.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Se le acerca.

—Estoy...— empieza Prusia y la mira desconsolado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pone una mano en un hombro.

—Estoy... no sé ni que cojones es lo que siento, _Ungarn_. Esto es muy complejo... Ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué es lo que acaba de pasar ni cómo resolverlo —confiesa agobiado porque realmente no está acostumbrado a sentir nada... sensibilidad Alemana.

— ¿Pero qué paso? —le mira a los ojos.

—_Frankreich..._ y _Spanien...— _le mira aun sin poder creerlo—. No va... ellos... ¿y si dejan de hablarse para siempre? —preocupado.

—Naaah, no van a dejar de hablarse para siempre —le sonríe—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—_Spanien_ acaba de decirnos a _West_ y a mí que el amante de _Frankreich_ es _Römer _—explica aun desconsolado mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —abre los ojos—._ Franciaország _y...—frunce el ceño—. Naaaah

—Yo... —se lleva las manos al pelo—. No puedo creer que _Frankreich_ haya hecho eso, pero... _Spanien_ no diría eso por nada, él es muy orgulloso —agobiado.

—¿Crees que _Franciaország_ le haría algo así?_ Roman_ es su vida...

—No lo sé... no lo sé —la mira muy, muy agobiado—. _Frankreich... Frankreich _es mi amigo... yo confío en los dos... ellos no me han dicho nada en todo el tiempo y _Spanien _siempre ha dicho que _Frankreich _no debía estar con esa persona... todo parece cuadrar, pero... es que es el amor de mi amigo, es una puñalada... yo no sé qué haría si fuera a por ti —se lleva la mano a la cara.

—No puedo creer que _Franciaország_ sea tan, tan bajo —se masajea las sienes—. Tan traicionero... No creo que fuera capaz... Me parece demasiado traicionero con _Spanyolország._ Al final yo siempre he creído que ustedes eran muy importantes para él...

—Pero es que tú no has visto a _Spanien,_ estaba al borde del llanto... —Prusia el dramático— y dice que él lo sabe y está bien... pero yo creo que no acabará bien...

—A mí me hacía más lógica que anduviera con _Anglia_ —se lo piensa—. Eso ya lo habíamos visto, sin embargo yo no tengo ni UNA foto ni UN recuerdo de él con _Roman._ Y mira que lo tengo con MUCHA gente, pero _Roman..._ No.

Prusia la mira... se le acerca y la abraza.

— Dime que no te irás con él.

—Con_ Franciaország_? —incrédula—. ¡No!

—Voy a llamarle —suspira profundamente el albino.

—Creo que deberías —le sonríe.

—Tengo que saberlo, tengo que oírlo de él mismo —asegura soltando a Hungría y sacando su teléfono—. Esto es lo menos _Awesome_ que ha pasado desde que... desde que el señorito vino a vivir aquí.

Hungría sonríe y se le acerca dándole un beso en los labios. Él se queda con el teléfono en el oído paralizado un momento y luego le sonríe por primera vez desde que ha entrado a la cocina. Ella sonríe también.

—_Allò?_

Prusia da un salto al oír la voz en su oído.

— ¡Dime que no es verdad! —exclama frunciendo el ceño. Francia suspira.

— Tengo que hablar con ustedes.

—_Nein, nein._ Dime que no es verdad —sigue exigiendo empezando a dar vueltas—. Dime que es lo que tienes en la maldita cabeza _Frankreich_!

Francia suspira otra vez y toma una decisión.

— No es verdad.

—Dime que no es verdad y dímelo por teléfono, porque no sé qué voy a hacerte como te tenga delante y...— se detiene—. _Was?_

—No es verdad —repite con voz suave—. Es mucho más complejo de lo que crees y necesito hablar con los dos... Pero no es verdad.

— _Mein gott in himmel... _—suspira MUY aliviado pasándose una mano por el pelo y dejándose caer en la silla de la cocina.

—_Prusse,_ necesito que entiendas esto... _S'il vous plait._ Sigue actuando como si fuera verdad. Por favor. Piensa que te acabo de decir que sí lo es y que me tiro a _Romano_ tres veces al día y soy el peor cabrón de los cabrones.

—Yo te lo di...— empieza para Hungría con una sonrisa y se detiene—. _Was?_

—Es muy importante que lo hagas porque realmente estoy en un aprieto muy grande. Te lo ruego —susurra.

—Pero... pero...— vacila.

—_Prusse... S'il vous plait._ Te estoy rogando que lo hagas. Voy a explicártelo todo hoy en la noche.

—V- Vale... —sigue inseguro—. Vale —levanta la vista—. _Ungarn...— _empieza mirándola.

— ¿Que? —sonríe un poquito acercándosele.

—_Dieu..._ Todo el mundo sabe a estas alturas —se lamenta Francia—. _Hongrie..._ Dile que no te he dicho si sí o si no...

El ojos rojos baja la vista un poco nervioso.

— B-Bien —asiente.

—Sé que te cuesta decir mentiras, _mon amour,_ solo... Piensa que sí fuera cierto, ¿vale? Grita, piensa que _Espagne_ y yo no volveremos a hablarnos...

—Odio esa idea —asegura desconsoladito. El francés sonríe.

— Yo también. Nunca, _Prusse..._ No sería capaz. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos.

Prusia suspira PROFUNDAMENTE.

— Eres el más cabrón de los cabrones, _Frankreich._ Eres... _Spanien_ está destrozado, no me importa cuántas veces me digas que lo habéis hablado y que todos estáis bien... _Spanien, Frankreich... SPANIEN _—protesta lo mejor que puede y luego cuelga el teléfono. Suspira, pero no sonríe.

Francia se lleva las manos a la cara y solloza un poco en el baño, aterrorizado por toda la situación, con Prusia está agradecido. El albino mira a Hungría con el ceño fruncido.

— No quiero hablar de esto... voy... voy a mi cuarto. Necesito pensar. Dile a _Spanien_ que venga si me necesita —pide. Hungría flipa.

— ¿Sí es cierto?

—No quiero hablar de esto —sentencia levantándose y saliendo de la cocina, yendo a su cuarto. Ella se queda sorprendidísima sin poderlo creer aun.

xoOXOox

Austria responde "adelante" mientras revisa algunos libros de cocina "esparcidos"... "repartidos ordenadamente y alineados con la cama". Alemania entra... con cara de shock.

—Pasó algo.

—Hable con _Spanien_. Es...

El moreno le mira y levanta las cejas al verle la cara.

—_Österreich._ Dice que es _Römer._

—Shh espera, espera _Deustchland _—pide levantando las manos—. Habla lentamente y cuéntamelo todo... _Spanien,_ _was?_

—_Römer_. Dice que es _Römer._ No _England. Römer._

—¿Que Römer, _was?_

—Es su amante.

—_Römer_ es el amante de _Spanien...— _asiente.

—_Neeeein!_ De _Frankreich_!

Austria parpadea y sacude la cabeza.

— Debo haber oído mal.

—_Spanien_ dice que el amante de _Frankreich_ no es _England..._ Es _Römer._

Le mira por encima de las gafas.

— Tú debes haber oído mal.

—_Nein_ —absolutamente serio—. _Nein._ No es un malentendido. Hay toda una exudación de que a _Spanien_ le duele la idea y...— niega con la cabeza—. _Preussen_ estaba en shock, no sabe nada, ni de _England _ni de _Römer. _

Austria parpadea nuevamente y baja la cabeza, pensando, mesándose la barbilla.

— ¿Y qué hay de la conversación de ayer noche durante la cena? Que hay de lo que dijeron los hermanos _Italien_?

—De los hermanos es obvio, insiste que es para defenderse.

— ¿Defenderse? —le mira.

—Protegerse, velar por sus intereses.

Austria sin entender nada.

— Esto... esto no tiene sentido...— niega con la cabeza.

—Yo creo que no tiene. Es decir. No sé si creerlo

—Hay como un centenar de pruebas que llevan a pensar que _England...— _le mira.

—Pero Spanien... Y _Preussen _estaba realmente deshecho. Tú has visto a _Römer _alguna vez con _Frankreich_?

—Juraría que _Römer_ tiene incluso cierto rencor hacia _Frankreich...— _asegura bastante descolocado.

—Debiste ser tú el que hablara con él —ceño fruncido. Austria niega con la cabeza.

—Pero _Römer _es bastante agresivo con todo el mundo... sé que cuando era pequeño y se lo di a _Spanien, Frankreich_ tenía pretensiones de hacerse con él...

—Me ha pedido hablar con ambos al final. Reitero además que_ Preussen_ no sabía nada, al parecer se lo ocultaron.

El austriaco le mira.

— Eso no significa nada, podría querer hablar con los dos para ponerles al corriente de la coartada si es que acaso es mentira...

—Tú conoces a _Spanien _mejor que yo, ¿crees que pudiera?...

—_Spanien_ es casi peor que _Italien, Deustchland,_ es absolutamente pasional y no actúa con lógica, actúa emocionalmente.

—Crees que_ Italien_ permitiera que yo tuviera algo con... Yo que se... _Römer? _

—Le destrozarías el corazón, creo yo —le mira. Alemania con su pensamiento frio.

— _Spanien _no se veía bien.

—_Spanien_ es un dramático...—niega con la cabeza mesándose la barbilla—. ¿Les hablaste del peligro? —le mira.

—Estuve media hora diciéndoles todo los problemas antes siquiera de mencionar el hecho. Les hable del dinero, les grite para despertarles, logre que se bañaran en siete minutos.

—A _Spanien_ tampoco le interesa que maten a _Frankreich_ —asegura—. Pero ya te dije que nos consideraría a nosotros una amenaza potencial... No puedo estar seguro de si es o no cierto. _Deustchland,_ la declaración de_ Spanien_ invalida todo lo que nos hayan dicho los hermanos _Italien_, que es en lo que se apoyaba casi toda nuestra deducción.

Alemania se pasa una mano por el pelo.

— ¿Sabes que vamos a hacer?

—_Was?_ —le mira.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada? —abre un poco más los ojos.

—Nada... Nada. Estoy harto. Todos se defienden estúpidamente.

— ¿Y si es mentira?

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —se cruza de brazos.

—Hay que seguir observando, ahora nos empezaran a bombardear con pruebas de que lo que dicen es cierto —sentencia muy serio—. Ellos actúan más deprisa por esa absurda facilidad que tienen de leer... estupideces. Pero son todos pasionales, tarde o temprano cometerán un error que demuestre si es o no mentira.

El alemán gruñe.

—Debería dejar que destruyeran al imbécil de _Frankreich_ y al estúpido de _England._

—Si consiguiéramos un... ambiente de intimidad... No se puede fingir tanto. Mañana, en la cena. Vamos a hacerles bailar y vamos a observarles —ordena—. Y tú vas a seguir preocupándote por la Unión Europea, porque si destruyen al imbécil de _Frankreich_ y al estúpido de _England,_ luego van a destruirnos a nosotros... Y tú no vas a poner en peligro a _Italien_ solo porque todos parecen demasiado estúpidos para entender realmente el problema— asegura. Alemania vuelve a gruñir.

—Esto es absurdo, estoy cansado de la estúpida Unión Europea de mierda —enfadado. Austria se pasa la mano por el pelo.

— No sé qué decirte, _Deustchland _—asegura—. Sé que tú eres un hombre recto y serio que hace LO QUE TIENE QUE HACER y por eso el mundo se mantiene más o menos ordenado.

Suspira.

— Bien. Por un momento… creí que le tenía —admite.

—Yo estaré aquí para... ayudarte en lo que pueda —asegura Austria—. No desesperes, esto solo lo ha vuelto todo un poco más complejo, pero llegaremos al final de todo el asunto.

—No estoy seguro, menos aun si no tienen ningún escrúpulo y son capaces de todo. ¿Cómo es posible que _Spanien _sea capa de admitir que le engañan con su mejor amigo? ¡Es como si yo dijera que tú duermes con _Italien_! ¿Qué es lo que tiene en la cabeza? —protesta.

—Es demasiado pasional... pero parecen haber olvidado una carta —asegura Austria y sonríe medio maligno. El alemán le mira.

— ¿Cuál? — esperanzado.

—Ellos están envolviendo a _Römer_ y a _Frankreich..._ pero _England... —_sigue sonriendo—. _England _es nuestro. No confiará en _Spanien,_ no les seguirá el juego y si realmente está enamorado, no podrá esconder sus celos, ya viste como actuó con _Russland... Schwiez_ tiene que decirle a _England._

El rubio le mira sin cambiar la expresión.

—_England _—asiente.

—_Schweiz_ tiene que decirle... y tiene que ser con _Frankreich_ presente, sin _Amerika..._ tendremos que observarle muy bien.

—Él tiene que estar involucrado. ¿Crees que puedas conven... _Was!? _Con _Frankreich_ pre... sente?

—Supongo que su reacción será mucho más exagerada con _Frankreich_ presente, mucho más obvia.

Alemania levanta las cejas.

—_Schweiz _va a querer hacer eso?

—No lo sé... —suspira—. Trataré de explicárselo, me parece que podría llegar a convencerle la idea de evitar una guerra.

—Confío en tus habilidades —asiente.

—Quizás debamos hacerlo sin _Frankreich_ después de todo, veré que sacamos de ello —asiente de vuelta.

—Espero que esto no...— se mesa la barbilla y le mira de reojo.

— ¿Que esto no...? —le mira.

—¿Que tanto valoras tu relación con _Schweiz_?

El austriaco se tensa. Él le mira a los ojos.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Te estoy preguntando una pregunta simple.

—Necesito saber en qué piensas para saber si es o no factible —le sostiene la mirada—. No voy a amenazar ni a forzar a _Schweiz _—añade.

—Bien. Supongo entonces que la valoras mucho entonces.

—Dejando de lado que eso no funcionaría —responde.

—No necesitas darme una excusa, _Österreich..._ Solo... Lo tomare en cuenta.

—No es una excusa, es un hecho, no hay nadie que reaccione peor a una coacción.

El rubio sonríe.

— Pero no podemos torturarle para que _England_ hable, por ejemplo.

—No podemos torturar a nadie —sonríe de vuelta—. Es más humillante para ellos si ganamos limpiamente.

— ¿Te he comentado lo harto que estoy?

—Podrías considerarlo una tortura psicológica legal —le anima.

—Contra mí, será.

El austriaco se ríe.

—Quizás podríamos aprovechar para hacer un imperio hecho y derecho esta vez —se mete las manos a los bolsillos—. Dado que todos están tan ocupados con esos problemas tan... Estúpidos.

—Ya somos un imperio... Solo que ahora nos llamamos Unión —hace notar Austria.

—El imperio me salía más barato... —se aclara la garganta—. Y ahí sí me dejabas torturarles. A todos menos a _Schweiz._

El moreno carraspea nervioso.

— _Ja..._ Pero ya tenemos suficiente jabón esta vez.

—Nunca me has dejado derramar ni una gotita de su sangre —le mira de reojo.

—Hay que hacerles creer a la masa que hay pueblos libres para que no pierdan la cordura —se excusa sonrojándose imperceptiblemente.

—¿Será que _Österreich _REALMENTE es capaz de interesarse por alguien y hacer lo suficiente para hacerle gritar y gritar? —pregunta al aire, sonrojándose él.

—Dímelo tú que esta mañana estabas gritándome como si hubiera deshonrado tu nombre —replica mirándole por encima de las gafas. Él se sonroja más.

— Tú estabas tratándome de loco. Y sé que no estaba loco, mis perros no gritan _"Ich liebe dich"._

—Discúlpame por preferir que se repitan los gritos nocturnos —se encoge de hombros—. En su defensa diré que hizo un esfuerzo —asegura riendo un poco sin mirarle, con burla.

—_Ja,_ claro que prefieres que se repitan —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. En serio hizo un esfuerzo. _Mein Gott,_ te va a dejar sordo!

—A veces uso tapones, por eso no sabía que es lo que gritaba... Él no tiene ni idea de que los uso, pero mis oídos son sensibles e igual puedo leerle los labios —se encoge de hombros. Alemania se sonroja más.

—Tengo unas...— carraspea—. Deberíamos dejar de hablar de esto —sentencia rojo como un tomate.

—De hecho... _Ja._ Creo que tú tienes un G8 que moderar y yo tengo que ver si saco de él algo más que de gritos y queso.

—Queso... Queso, _Österreich..._

Él se ríe y el alemán suspira.

— ¿Hay comida? ¿Dónde está _Schweiz_, por cierto?

—No tengo ni idea —responde con una poca preocupación asombrosa.

—No tienes ni idea...— levanta las cejas—. No has pensado en... ¡Es tu invitado! — ojos en blanco.

—He estado toda la mañana sin hacer nada solo para crisparle y ha decidido ir a... No lo sé —gesto desinteresado. El otro niega con la cabeza.

— Como es que te aguanta...

—Porque le hago gritar —se vuelve a los libros, tan tranquilo. Se sonroja más y se acerca a la puerta del cuarto.

— ¿Vas a comer? —murmura.

—_Ja_ —empieza a recoger los libros.

—Pregúntale a _Preussen_ y baja —ordena.

Austria hace los ojos en blanco y Alemania se larga. Y seguramente España y Prusia no van a bajar a comer, aunque puede que les pidan a los Italia que les suban comida. Jajaja los cabrones. Romano va a matar a alguien.

xoOXOox

Francia toca la puerta de su propio cuarto, con las manos temblorosas. Inglaterra da un salto en la cama, tenso como esta, pero al menos vuelve a estar vestido como es debido, se levanta pensando que será el chico de la comida seguramente, para no hacerse ilusiones. Se acerca a la puerta tranquilamente, suspira y abre con una sonrisa encantadora, pero falsa y un rubio hermoso se le pesca al cuello en cuanto le mira, abrazándole con fuerza. El inglés se queda con los brazos en el aire, tomado por sorpresa... Y se sonroja.

— _Fra... _

— _Je t'aime_— susurra de lleno, sin mucho más.

Parpadea y se sonroja un poco más... Un poco abrumado, devolviéndole el abrazo tímidamente, poniéndole las manos en la espalda suavemente. Él sonríe.

— ¿Me esperabas? Dime que sí... _S'il vous plait,_ dime que sí —casi suplica.

—_Of course not_ —responde burloncito pero le aprieta más contra sí, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Él se ríe sin soltarle.

— Lo sabré cuando llegue el hombre de la comida... Si es que no...— se separa mirando el cuarto.

—No sabía si comerías con _Japan _—responde. Él le besa la mejilla.

—Si serás tonto —le pega en el hombro—. Sabias que iba a venir desde que te di mi llave.

—Supuse que no me dejarías espiar mucho —sonríe. El francés se ríe.

—Nunca. Aunque no tenga nada —se ríe más—. ¡Te pusiste mi traje negro!

— Me lo prohibiste expresamente —se encoge de hombros. El galo piensa que lo pidió para él prácticamente.

—Siempre el rebelde —camina al teléfono, descolgándolo—. ¿En verdad no me pediste comida? —sonriendo.

—Siempre. Cualquier cosa para molestarte —aparta la vista—. Yo... Tengo mucha hambre.

—Mentir está mal, _Angleterre_— cuelga.

—Otro crimen a la lista —se encoge de hombros. Francia se le acerca un poco con los ojos cerrados.

—Me alegra que estés aquí.

— ¿Tan enfermo estas? —se vuelve a sonrojar un poco.

— ¿Enfermo de qué? —suspira sonriendo.

—No tengo ni idea, pero debes estar muriéndote de algo para alegrarte por la presencia de tu peor enemigo —se cruza de brazos levantando la barbilla retador.

—Quizás es porque esta vez voy a derrotarte —asegura

—Ah, ¿si? _Well,_ de esperanza se alimenta el necio —se encoge de hombros—. ¿y a qué planeas vencerme?

Se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca la baraja amarrada con su liga del pelo, le sonríe.

—Oh! Interesante... —se acerca sonriente también—. ¿Y cuál es la apuesta?

— ¿El café la próxima semana? —sonríe esperanzado.

— ¿Esa no era por _Canada_? —le mira inclinando la cabeza.

—Oh... Es verdad. Mmmmm... ¿Dinero? — se pasa una mano por el pelo—. ¿Mis calzoncillos?

Sigue con su sonrisilla aunque tiene una expresión falsamente desinteresada, le mira con sus ojos verdes cuando dice eso.

— ¿No te conseguiste otros?

— ¿Calzoncillos? —sonríe un poco de lado—. _Non. _

El británcio se sonroja mirándole a los ojos, sin atreverse a desviar la vista. Él se ríe.

— ¿En qué piensas? —pregunta Francia, él sacude la cabeza.

—En que...— parpadea tratando de conseguir cualquier otra cosa en la que pensar—. No me interesa esa apuesta —miente—. ¿Qué gano si yo gano?

—¿Qué quieres? —se ríe, pasándose una mano por el pelo sin pensar y quitando la liga de la baraja. Inglaterra e emboba un poquito y baja la vista para mirarle sin poderlo evitar, al perder el control de sí mismo, sonrojándose más apartando la vista.

—Prohibida la tierra ni nada que tenga que ver con mi país —indica el galo.

—Yo...— empieza intentando buscar algo, le mira al oír eso—, cobarde.

—Pero haz ofertas —se ríe—. No me jodas... ¿Qué quieres? Algo debes de querer —se amarra la liga en el pelo.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué iba a querer algo de ti? —se le acerca un poco, sentado en la cama sonriendo y le toca la nariz. Él se encoge de hombros.

—No tiene que ser de mi —hace gesto de morderle el dedo haciendo sonar los dientes. Aparta la mano.

—¿Cómo que no? No te puedo pedir de alguien más.

—Entonces pídeme algo mío, _cher._ ¡Soy tu peor enemigo! ¡Algo debes querer!

Inglaterra se muerde el labio y aparta la vista pensando en qué pedir que no le de vergüenza y este bien.

—Puedes escribirlo y yo hacer como que no lo escribiste tú —le sonríe. Él parpadea mirándole.

Francia se muerde el labio sonriendo y él británico desvía la mirada a la mesa, le mira a los ojos y se levanta.

— Quítate un zapato y un calcetín —pide.

—Un... Z-Zapato —levanta las cejas—. Bien —se sienta en la cama—. No vas a quemar mis calcetines ni nada ¿verdad?

—Solo quítatelos —pide tomando un bolígrafo del hotel. Él lo hace.

— ¿Y ahora?

Se sienta en la cama frente suyo.

— Pásame tu pie —pide descapuchando el bolígrafo con los dientes.

Francia lo hace, sonriendo como idiota sin tener idea. Inglaterra le mira, le sonríe y empieza a escribir en la planta de su pie, concentrado. El galo quita el pie unas diez veces por cosquillas, pero aguanta lo más estoica que puede.

—Estás haciendo que quede todo torcido, _Frog_ —protesta riendo un poco y cuando acaba le pone la tapa al bolígrafo y lo tira sobre la mesa—. Tu calcetín —pide tendiéndole la mano, sujetándole el pie.

— ¿Qué dice? —intentando mirar. Le extiende el calcetín igual.

— ¿Crees que si hubiera querido que lo vieras ahora te lo habría escrito aquí? Calcetín —insiste sujetándole.

Se ríe dándole el calcetín. El inglés se lo pone con cuidado.

— Zapato —pide en cuanto acaba, sin dejar de sonreír. Francia sonríe toooodo el rato dándole el zapato.

—Ahora quiero perder para leerlo —admite.

Se lo pone y se lo ajusta, soltándole por fin.

— Espero que no te suden mucho los pies, no creo que sea tinta indeleble

—Caminaré lo menos posible —sonríe. Inglaterra carraspea y se pasa una mano por el pelo. El francés le pone las cartas en la mano.

—No te dejaré leerlo, no mientras yo esté presente al menos —empieza a barajar.

—Bien... ¿No quieres ir al baño? —se ríe.

—No, iré cuando vayas tú —asegura mirando las cartas.

—¡Oh, al baños juntos! _Fantastique!_ Hace dos mil años que no me lo permites —se rí inglés aprieta los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

— _You wanker_ —le mira a los ojos y empieza a repartir sosteniéndole la mirada. Él le mira.

—Nada de trampas.

Sonríe de lado sin responder y sin apartar la vista.

—Eres tú... ¡Tú eres una trampa por completo!

Baja la mirada una vez ha acabado de repartir.

— No sé de qué me hablas —tan tranquilo, mirando sus cartas.

Francia abre sus cartas.

— Dame dos.

—Descártate —pide aun mirando sus cartas y el francés le da dos. Vale, Inglaterra tiene un full y Francia una doble pareja, Inglaterra gana esta.

—_Merde!_ ¡Trampa! — protesta.

—Ninguna trampa _unlucky Frog_ —sonrisa triunfadora.

—Cómo es que accedo jugar a esto contigo —toma sus cartas de nuevo y cambia tres...

—Ni siquiera has accedido, tú lo has propuesto —mirando sus cartas.

—_Rosbif_ pirata —arruga la nariz—. Tramposo... Y yo soy un idiota —sonríe.

Poker, gana a trío otra vez, enhorabuena al Caballero de ojos verdes.

—_Meeeeerde!_ ¡Como puedes tener _poker_! —lanza las cartas.

—Mira, es muy fácil, es cuando todas las cartas tienen el mismo número, ¿ves? —se las muestra como si fuera idiota, con burla. Él le lanza una carta a la cara.

—Reparte otra vez...

—Eh! Esto es agresión directa, ¿y yo soy el tramposo? —pregunta recogiéndolas para barajar otra vez. Francia se cruza de brazos.

— Te detesto — con sonrisa imbécil. El británico se ríe.

— Siempre puedes usar la defensa parisina — se inventa.

—La _Quoi?_

Le mira a los ojos.

— La defensa parisina.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Mira, se hace así —lanza todas las cartas— Jo! _Angleterreee!_ —protesta con voz de falsete, imitándole—. ¡Te detesto! ¡ Ya no quiero jugar máaaaas!

El galo se ríe.

— Eres un idiota.

Inglaterra se ríe aún más, recogiendo las cartas otra vez.

—Aunque no lo creas es la mejor defensa contra un pirata tramposo

—Pues lo será contra los piratas tramposos, pero... Quizás deberías esperar encontrar uno para ponerla en práctica —se devuelve— porque es obvio que ahora no sirve. _No with an english gentleman_

El francés le sonríe.

—_Sweetie,_ mis defensas reales están vetadas de esta comida. Tengo las manos atada.s

Le mira.

— ¿Vetadas?

—Pues… —desvía la mirada—. _Oui._ Después de anoche y el _garçón _—sonríe—. Y todo el lío que tenemos —le cierra un ojo. El inglés frunce un poco el ceño y golpean a la puerta—. ¡Cuantas veces me tienes que ganar para ganar! —se estira.

Le tira las cartas encima y se levanta de la cama, yendo a la puerta sin perderle de vista. Francia, obvio, hace ademan de ir por el calcetín.

—No mientras yo esté presente —advierte Inglaterra tensándose y señalándole con un dedo antes de abrir. Francia sonríe.

— ¿Cómo es que tú puede hacer trampa y yo no?

—Porque yo no hago trampas —sonríe y abre para dejar pasar al chico de la comida.

El chico podría ser el de anoche de Francia pero creo que no. Francia se desamarra el zapato aprovechando que Inglaterra parpadea, aunque le vea.

—_France...— _advierte sin mirarle, firmando el albarán a nombre de, por algún motivo, Lovino Vargas.

—Como sabes que...— protesta. Devuelve el albarán y levanta una ceja mirando a Francia con su sonrisita. Éste se termina de desamarrar la agujeta cínicamente.

— ¡No! — se sube a la cama de un salto sujetándole el pie.

—Joooo… ¡¿Por qué noooooo?! —protesta riendo tooooontameeeeeente.

—Es... Parte de la gracia —se le pega la risa atándole el zapato de nuevo—. Debería haberlo escrito en un papel y habértelo quitado luego.

— ¡No me puedes quitar el pie! JA! Esta fue una idea maravillosa —sonríe abrazándose la pierna. El inglés le mira.

— ¿Quieres ver como pido una espada oxidada? — levanta una ceja y sonríe.

—No creo que _Allemagne_ tenga una, se las quitamos todas — se ríe.

—_Bollocks!_ Bueno, seguro hay algún cuchillo en algún lugar del país —se ríe también. Francia toma uno de la comida que les trajeron.

—Yo tengo uno... Y soy mejor con la espada que tú.

—¡No es verdad! —replica tomando el otro—. Además, tú no sabes insultar, eso desmerece mucho una pelea.

—Si se insultar, _imbecile_! —le da a su cuchillo con el suyo—. Y claro que soy mejor con la espada.

El otro se detiene.

— Bueno, quizás si sabes, pero nadie te toma en serio cuando lo haces —se burla y le da un golpecito él a su cuchillo. Francia levanta una mano muy a la espadachín y se pone en posición de esgrima, tocando su cuchillo de nuevo.

—_On garde._

Inglaterra levanta una ceja y suspira sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Crees que voy a jugar a bailar eso a lo que llamas combate de espadas?

El galo baja la mano un poquito desconsolado, sintiéndose ligeramente ridículo.

— Ehh... _Non?_

—_Of course not!_ los combates de espadas son sucios y traicioneros, eso tiene demasiadas reglas —sonríe atacándole, cortando el aire.

Él se defiende de un golpe por instinto, dando un paso atrás. El británico sonríe más.

— Al menos tienes buenos reflejos…

Suelta un golpe directo al pecho de Inglaterra pero éste lo esquiva rotando en su eje, levantando su cuchillo y acercándosele más.

— ¡Pero esto son como puñales, armas cortas para distancias cortas!

—Esto siempre ha sido excitante... Y era más fácil cuando usábamos capas —se mueve un poco de lado y vuelve a atacar. El inglés se defiende de una forma más sufrida esta vez, salvándose por menos.

— Yo las detestaba siempre se enganchaban en todas partes — y por supuesto, aprovecha el movimiento para atacarle él también.

—Pero servían a la perfección para ocultar los golpes o para defenderse —choca su cuchillo con el de Inglaterra, defendiéndose a penas también—. Y podía enredarte en ella —sonríe.

—Recuerdo haberte desgarrado más de las que según yo podías permitirte —gira para intentar ir por su espalda y Francia gira dramáticamente al otro lado, logrando el movimiento de siempre, le hunde una mano en el pelo.

— ¡Siempre metiéndote con mi ropa!

Inglaterra se detiene un momento siguiendo el movimiento de la mano con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos y solo un instante después... Vuelve a girar, tomándole por la espalda y poniéndole el cuchillo en el cuello.

— _Touché _—le susurra al oído.

—_Merde..._ El mundo conspira contra mí —responde con media sonrisa recargándosele encima un poco. El inglés cambia la respiración en su oído un momento a punto de decirle que le quiere y finalmente se arrepiente y le suelta.

— Vamos a comer.

Francia aprieta los ojos con el cambio de respiración, baja los hombros en cuanto le suelta y le mira de reojo. Inglaterra se sienta a la mesa suspirando, sin mirarlo y negando con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, sonriendo de lado para sí mismo.

—_Quoi?_ —se sienta frente a él sin dejar de mirarlo.

—_Nothing _—niega con la cabeza destapando la comida, aun sin mirarle.

—_Quooooi?_ —levanta un pie y le da un golpecito en la pierna. Él sonríe un poco y le mira.

— _Git!_

El francés se relaja imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Que hice? — sonriendo también.

— ¿Por qué crees que hiciste algo? —levanta las cejas y se lleva un bocado.

—Yo que sé...—desvía la mirada y destapa su comida, la mira y sonríe un poco de lado.

—Pues perder, evidentemente eso es lo que hiciste. No esperarías que te cortara el cuello de verdad —le mira y él le mira de regreso.

—Quizás debiste —le sonríe un poco tristemente.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —levanta las cejas sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿No estas siempre diciendo que lo merezco? Quizás no te encuentres con ocasiones así tan a menudo y el día que quieras hacerlo...— se encoge de hombros sonriendo aun pero sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Lo mereces, lo mereces —gesto desinteresado—. Pero hacerlo ahora me traería más problemas que beneficios... Y no te daré la satisfacción de ponerme en problemas.

Niega con la cabeza.

— Hasta ahora —susurra y se mete un bocado a la boca—. No has ganado, además.

— ¿Como que no? —le mira fijamente.

— Te has detenido, que es distinto — sonríe.

El inglés abre la boca un poco.

— Tenía mi cuchillo en tu cuello, evidentemente que me detuve —bocado.

—Te detuviste de hacer otra cosa que no era cortarme el cuello, _mon amo...— _bocado. Se sonroja apartando la vista.

— No sé de qué me hablas, no me detuve de nada más que de cortarte el cuello,

— ¿Crees que no conozco tu corazón acelerado o los cambios en tu respiración? —sonríe más, relajándose un poco..

—No... No hubo... Nada de eso —vacila nervioso. El otro se ríe e Inglaterra se vuelve a su plato un poco frustrado.

—Quizás podamos tomar esto como un empate —le acaricia la pierna con la suya.

— ¿Un empate? —le mira tensándose por la pierna.

—Pues... _Oui _—sonríe notando la tensión y aminorando la marcha.

—No me pareció que yo estuviera en peligro.

—Pero lo estabas… —le cierra un ojo—. Siempre lo estas a mi alrededor, _mon ami._

—Tú también lo estas, me refiero además de eso —levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—Algo aquí no está saliendo bien hoy —sonríe mesándose la barbilla—. No suelo perder en todo.

—Debe ser que por fin te has topado con la horrible realidad —hace un gesto vago con la mano.

— ¿Cual horrible realidad? —sonrisilla.

—_You're a Loser_ —sonrisita de vuelta.

— No lo soy — patadita en la espinilla.

—Ouch! —protesta no muy en serio—. O_f course you are._

—_Non!_ —golpecillo con el tenedor en la cabeza.

—Eh! —vuelve a protestar y golpe en el hombro. Él golpea la mano del hombro con el tenedor también.

— ¡Basta!

—Tú empezaste —golpe en la mano.

—¡Tú me llamaste _looser_! —golpe a la mano que golpeo su mano.

—Porque lo eres —se cruza de brazos y levanta la barbilla con la sonrisilla.

— ¡No lo soooy! —chillonea. Inglaterra acerca la cara sin cambiar de postura.

— ¡Lo eres, lo eres!

— ¡No. Lo. SOOOOY! —choque frente con frente no muy fuerte. Le empuja un poco con la frente.

— Lo eres.

— ¡No lo soy! ¡Deja de decirlo! —mano en el cuello.

—Demuestra que no lo eres —levanta la barbilla hasta tocar nariz con nariz. Francia lo mira a los ojos y lo único que se le ocurre es... Bueno... Traga saliva y suspira, teniendo un escalofrío, haciéndose un poquito para atrás y bando la cara.

Inglaterra lo mira y aprieta los dientes, sonrojándose un poco y acabándose la comida. Francia juguetea un poco con el contenido de su plato. Un rato después pregunta sin mirarle.

— ¿Crees que algún día volvamos a la normalidad?

— ¿Qué normalidad? —pregunta un poquito agresivo y de mal humor. Él traga saliva.

—A alguna normalidad...—susurra mirándole.

—Supongo que... En unos veinte minutos, en la junta del G8.

El francés se lo piensa unos instantes y se levanta, dándole la vuelta a la mesa, hundiéndole una mano en el pelo bastante agresivamente y besándole. Inglaterra flipa un instante y luego se lo devuelve con todas sus ansias y Francia se separa, muy pronto, muy insatisfecho y con muchos, muchos, trabajos. Lo mira a los ojos.

Inglaterra se queda mirándole con la respiración agitada, también MUY insatisfecho, después de unos segundos aparta la vista.

— Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que nos vean llegar juntos.

Francia parpadea y suspira.

— Bien —le pasa una mano por el pelo.

El inglés se aparta y se va, sin mirarle... Saliendo por la puerta y cerrando tras suyo suavemente. Francia camina hasta la cama, sentándose en ella y luego haciéndose bolita, llorando un ratito en silencio.

Inglaterra suspira un momento en la puerta y luego se aleja de allí lo más rápido que puede, como si se estuviera incendiando el cuarto. Quince minutos más tarde, entra a la sala de juntas y se dirige a Canadá, que ya está allí porque ha decidido NO llegar tarde otra vez y lleva allí como media hora, le haya o no seguido Estados Unidos. Que sí le ha seguido.

* * *

_Ya te lo decía tu padre, Alemania... ¡Fíate de los latinos y verás que bien acabas! ¿A que no te imaginas lo que Inglaterra ha escrito en el pie de Francia? ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	13. Chapter 13

Quince minutos más tarde, Inglaterra entra a la sala de juntas y se dirige a Canadá, que ya está allí porque ha decidido NO llegar tarde otra vez y lleva allí como media hora, le haya o no seguido Estados Unidos. Que sí le ha seguido.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —pregunta al llegar a donde están.

—Seh! —contesta América sin dejar hablar al canadiense.

—Ehm... le preguntaba a_ Canada_ —le sonríe a Estados Unidos dulcemente. Canadá asiente tímidamente y seguro Inglaterra no se entera. América le sonríe al inglés.

—Te ves _awesome_!

Inglaterra se mira a sí mismo y se sonroja un poco.

—Ehm... _yes, thank you_ —sonríe un poquito sin mirarle. El americano se ríe.

—¿Tú expones ahora?

—_Yes,_ yo también creo que te ves bien —añade Canadá medio sorprendido, Inglaterra frunce un poco el ceño. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

—Es cierto _Iggy_! —sonríe—. ¿Qué hiciste? —animado de nuevo.

—_Thank you... Yes,_ expongo ahora y más vale que me prestéis atención —les advierte.

—Ya, claaaaro —le mira de arriba a abajo de nuevo.

—Yo... Lamento mucho haberte vomitado encima, _England _—susurra el canadiense tímidamente.

—No hice nada, _git_! Yo siempre soy así de elegante —protesta.

—No... No es verdad —América se ríe—. No hay rombos y... La camisa es más ajustada y se te marca mejor el trasero —analizándole. Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez y se lleva las manos al culo.

— ¡Basta!

—JAJAJAJAJA! —América le toma una foto con las manos en el culo.

—No sé qué_ bloody _problema tenéis todos con los _bloody_ rombos —refunfuña sin darse cuenta y al notarlo trata de quitarle el teléfono—. _Americaaaaaa!_

Pero el americano es más rápido y lo quita de enfrente un instante antes de que pueda quitárselo.

— JA!

— _Ameeerica_ —advierte, frunciendo el ceño. El estadunidense extiende la mano, da tres toques y la foto esta en twitter.

— JA!

—_Bloody hell!_ —se estira intentando quitarle el teléfono, saltándole encima si es necesario—. ¡quita eso!

—No voy... Jajajajaja! ¡Noooo! ¡Ya está puesto! Ya no se puede quitar.

_"De Awesome_preussen: USA buen culo"_

_"De España: USA vamos Inglaterraaaa! XDD" _

_"De USA: Preussen España le da vergüeeeeenza. No se ve bien?" _

_"De Italia_Veneciano: USA mejor un Jean-Paul Gautier que El chandal de esta mañana Inghilterra"_

—_America bollocks!_ —grita Inglaterra prácticamente saltando para alcanzar el teléfono.

—_Whaaaat?_ —le sonríe malévolo.

_"De Italia_Veneciano: USA ah, no, no es un Jean-Paul Gautier, me equivoque... Excusi ^^U"_

—Que es un Jean Paul...— empieza América leyendo el mensaje.

— ¡No me hagas rabiar! —protesta Inglaterra—. ¿un qué?

—Aquí dice... _Jean Paul Gautier..._ ¿Qué es eso? —América sigue intentando quitarle.

—_Jean... paul...— _ se queda paralizado y PALIDO al oír eso.

—¿Qué es eso? —le mira—. ¿Algo malo?

—Es... solo es un nombre, _America,_ como va a ser malo —trata de desviar la pregunta nervioso.

—_Italy _dice algo con tu foto y eso —entrecierra los ojos—. Y luego dice que no. No entiendo —se ríe—. ¿Tú conoces a _Jean_?

—NO, no le conozco, quizás es amigo de _Italy_ o algo así... quizás _Italy_ solamente ha bebido demasiado... quizás deberíamos hablar de otra cosa. Como el porqué de que esa foto siga ahí!

—_Italy _no ha bebido... Vendrá aquí ahora —se ríe.

— ¡No es eso lo que te estoy diciendo! —sigue protestando cuando... entra Rusia con Japón en efecto, sin Francia.

—No lo sé, quizás deberíamos decírselo a _Germaniya _si no aparece —responde Rusia a Japón, porque estaban hablando de que Francia no ha vuelto.

—Seguramente vendrá antes de que empiece. Quizás tuvo una urgencia

América deja de jugar con Inglaterra, dándole el teléfono sin mirar a Rusia. Alemania mira el reloj de pie junto a la puerta

Inglaterra teclea en Twitter De Estados Unidos _" Awesome_preussen, España, Italia_Veneciano, poneos a hacer algo útil!..."_ y luego borra la imagen de twitter... pero no del teléfono, devolviéndoselo.

América ni se entera, guardándose el teléfono en la bolsa y sonriéndole al inglés un poco forzado. Éste le mira de reojo y se va a buscar sus cosas para prepararse para la presentación. Alemania se le acerca.

—_England_ —le mira de pies a cabeza. Inglaterra le ve, dejando los papeles.

—Ah, puedes echarme una mano con el proyector, _please?_ —pide.

—_Ja._ Te has cambiado —levanta las cejas—. Te queda muy bien el traje —levanta las manos prendiendo el proyector.

—_Tha... thank you —_incomodo. El germano baja las manos.

—Solo falta _Frankrecih _—comenta como si nada, aunque para el inglés suena como una acusación un poco directa en su cabeza.

—_Yes, well...— _carraspea.

—Creo que se había ido con _Russland _—casual.

—Quizás deberías preguntarle a él entonces —sin mirarle.

_" USA de que hablas tío, algo útil? España" _sigue twitter

_" USA Tú pusiste ahí esa foto! te doblegas ante el inglesito! Preussen"_

_"España el inglesito XDDD kesesesese USA"_

_"España Preussen no! Eso lo ha puesto él!"_

_"España Preussen y no le digas el inglesito... Aunque pequeño es..."_

_"USA te has dejado quitar el teléfono? Preussen"_

_"España el inglesito es de armas tomar, tío USA"_

_"Preussen eh, eh, eh! sé por dónde vas y no me gusta tu tono tío!"_

_"España Preussen de que hablan? O.o me he perdido" _

—_Ja,_ les preguntare —le mira de reojo el alemán.

_" España los buques invictoooos... USA"_

_"Preussen, es que no tienes una mejor? USA recuérdale lo que hicisteis en el WWII"_

_"__España oh! cállate tío!"_

_"__España Preussen hey, hey... __Ganamos. Eso ha quedado atrás."_

_"USA como va la junta, crees que mi Bruder me deje colarme? España"_

_"Preussen España Para que quiere colarte? Es aburridiiiiiiisimo."_

_"USA no habláis de bombardear a nadie?"_

_"preussen no! Hablamos de energías sustentables y robots"_

_"USA eh, tío, la foto de antes amerita que le toques el culo a Inglaterra Preussen"_

_"USA UOH! los robots son Awesome! España UOOOh! ja! Ja! hazlo! hazlo! una foto! una foto!"_

_"Preussen España me MATA! Está exponiendo además" _

_"USA más AWESOME AUN! kesesesese España" _

_"USA así no te aburres Preussen"_

_"Preussen España por cierto! Qué coño le hicieron a Canada? Vomito a Iggy."_

_"USA ah... bien pensado, mejor no hagas eso España"_

_"USA se lo hizo él solo tío, se está haciendo mayor... nos cantó un himno de hockey desde la torre de comunicaciones, fue épico Preussen"_

_"USA yo lo grabé, pero luego tiramos mi teléfono desde lo alto de la torre... eso fue un fallo España Canada"_

_"Preussen España en serio! Canada? En serio? Fuck! El video!"_

_"USA Preussen España, hey guys... come on... estamos en mitad de una junta"_

América mira a Canadá y le hace los ojos en blanco.

_"Canada Zzzz"_, contesta.

_"USA No quiero que England and Germany me riñan otra vez."_

_"Canada tiooo! no te hagas la mosquita muerta ahora! España USA"_

_"Canada Eres un aburrido Preussen España" _

_"Preussen España PREUSSEN!",_ riñe Alemania. España y Prusia desaparecen de twitter, Canadá apaga su teléfono y se vuelve a Inglaterra.

_"Canada USA y ustedes dos... Pongan atención." _

En ese momento Francia llega. Sin sonreír, sin mirar al inglés, con mala cara, se sienta en su lugar. Inglaterra hace una pausa más larga durante un segundo al verle entrar y se sonroja un poquito desviando la mirada... aprieta ojos y dientes y sigue AUN MAS estirado y con cara de amargado de lo normal.

Francia levanta la vista y le pone atención.

El británico sigue MUY CONCENTRADO en lo que está explicando, de manera muy profesional y hablándoles a todos, mirando a cada uno la misma cantidad de tiempo (exactitud inglesa). América bosteza y se recarga en su asiento, acomodándose para dormir. Francia toma notas por una vez quizás desde la segunda guerra mundial.

xoOXOox

Suena el teléfono de Suiza.

—_Hallo?_ —contesta sin mirar quien es.

— ¿Dónde estás? —contesta Austria al teléfono.

—En el banco —responde escueto.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, ¿crees que puedas pasar por aquí a una hora no demasiado indecente? —formula de pregunta, tono de petición.

—Una hora no demasiado... ¿Indecente? Asumí que...— carraspea pensando que planeaba volver a dormir ahí.

—Me refiero a que no te presentes a la hora de cenar —especifica.

— ¿Que tienes que hablar conmigo? ¿Estás bien? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Estoy bien. _Deustchland_ habló con _Spanien,_ sabemos cosas nuevas y quiero discutirlas contigo —resume—. En persona.

El helvético se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

— Estaré ahí en treinta y cinco minutos.

—Bien... no me hagas esperar —pide completamente a propósito.

— ¿Hacerte esperar? —crispado—. No creo haberte hecho esperar jamás —agrega.

—_Ja_, es lo que ocurre cuando las personas llegan tarde... los que no llegan tarde tienen que esperarles. Es un concepto abstracto para ti, por que como sueles tener una percepción poco exacta del tiempo...

—¿Discúlpame? —incrédulo—. Yo tengo LA percepción MÁS exacta del mundo.

Austria se ríe.

—Cuál es la gracia —histeria—. No sé qué estas insinuando pero créeme que yo siempre llego a tiempo.

— _Auf viedersehen _—se ríe un poco más

—Argh —le cuelga y treinta y tres minutos más tarde, suena la puerta de casa de Alemania.

xoOXOox

Francia brinca de repente, recordando algo muy, muy, muy importante, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—_Merde!_ —mira a Inglaterra.

Inglaterra, que en principio le ha ignorado más o menos, como a todos, se detiene al oír la exclamación. Canadá le mira sin entender que ha pasado y se vuelve a donde mira.

—_Non, non... Pardon!_ —hace un gesto con la mano sin mirar al inglés. Éste vacila y mira a Alemania, volviendo a explicar... ahora más nervioso sin entender muy bien.

Francia traga saliva y muuuuuy sigilosamente cruza una pierna sobre su regazo, desamarrándose el zapato. Inglaterra sigue a lo suyo, echándole un par de miraditas un poco más nerviosas que la forma en que le ha mirado el resto del rato... Italia se revuelve en su asiento y el resto no se enteran de nada. Mira a Inglaterra quitándose el zapato y depositándolo en el suelo. Luego se quita el calcetín.

Inglaterra nota que le sostiene la mirada y se la sostiene también, tensándose, sabiendo que lo hace porque no quiere que mire a otro sitio... esa es la forma en la que él hace trampas, le sostiene la mirada a Francia mientras reparte las cartas para que no vea que las reparte como le interesa... pero no tiene ni idea de que sea lo que no quiere que vea.

Francia se quita el calcetín mientras sigue sin parpadear, mirándole intensamente. El inglés traga saliva empezando a hablar un poco más lentamente... aprieta los ojos, sacude la cabeza y le da la espalda, hablando ahora mirando al proyector. El galo aprovecha para bajar la cabeza e intentar leer lo que dice su pie.

En caligrafía temblorosa y medio torcida, se lee lo siguiente: _"I want a kiss. __I always want a kiss. Always. No matter what I say. No matter what happens. Always.". _

El francés se muerde el labio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas en un instante. Se lleva una mano a los ojos, porque justamente ha pensado que Inglaterra NO quería un beso y se ha contenido mucho por ello.

Inglaterra sigue explicando como si nada de cara al proyector con su voz profesional, sin atreverse a girarse y ver a Francia, temiendo lo que sea que pueda estar haciendo, prefiriendo no saberlo.

Traga saliva, haciendo un real esfuerzo por no hacer "WAAAAA" e ir a por el inglés. Se limpia la cara, tembloroso, mirándole.

—_Cher..._ Como es que no me has dicho antes que...— susurra.

Inglaterra sigue hablando tranquilamente y unos instantes más tarde se da cuenta de que no puede dar EL RESTO de la presentación mirando a la pantalla, Estados Unidos ya se estaba durmiendo, solo le falta que además ni les mire... se vuelve lentamente y Francia sigue mirándole triste y fijamente, con su calcetín en la mano, odiando con todo su corazón este arreglo. Cuando el inglés ve el calcetín en la mano de Francia, tiene un infarto, una embolia y un pequeño periodo de muerte cerebral en que se queda callado solo oyendo piiiiiiiiiii.

El francés sigue mirándole un poco sorprendido ahora que se calla. Alemania carraspea y el británico, que está aun completamente sonrojado, cierra los ojos y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Vamos a hacer un pequeño descanso de cinco minutos, _please_ —suelta sin mirar a nadie y se va a la mesa del té a tomarse tres o cuatro vasos de agua a falta de Ginebra... vuelve a echar de menos la petaca de su tobillo.

Francia hace un sobre esfuerzo por no ir y besarle ahí, y al demonio todos. Vuelve a leer lo que dice su pie, pasando un dedo por encima de su piel. Sigue mirándole. Alemania flipa un poco... América está en el quinto sueño, sin enterarse.

El inglés sigue en la mesa muerto de vergüenza y lamentándose por haber escrito eso... Francia... Francia se había separado a pesar de que él le había correspondido y... demonios, estaba siendo mucho más sensato que él, ¿desde cuándo dejaba que se le sorbieran los sesos de esa forma? Se seca un poco los ojos. Es un idiota, un idiota, idiota idiota, es por eso que nunca, NUNCA, dice esas cosas. NUNCA. A NADIE. Esto era un absoluto desastre, se sentía completamente ridículo... arrepintiéndose MUCHO de haber escrito eso... y en su pie, de manera que él pudiera restregárselo cuando quisiera. Está hecho un absoluto lío.

Canadá se levanta y se acerca a Inglaterra a la mesa del café.

— ¿Todo bien?

Éste da un salto de cinco metros tirando una cesta con sobres de azúcar y un par de pilas de vasos de plásticos por el suelo.

— _What?_

Francia toma su teléfono y muy sigilosamente le toma la foto a su pie, mandándola a su propio correo. Se pone el calcetín sin dejar de mirar al inglés y se sorprende un poco con la reacción. El canadiense parpadea sorprendido y empieza a ayudarle a recoger lo que ha tirado.

— Pareces tenso, _England._

—No, no... Todo está bien, de verdad —risa nerviosa y se plantea... SE PLANTEA DE VERDAD ir a pedirle un poco de vodka a Rusia.

—Una cosa de la presentación, que me lo han escrito mal —trata de recuperar su tono profesional. Canadá asiente no del todo convencido, pero prefiriendo no insistir.

— _OK, OK, fine_ —sonríe.

_"Relajate. Voy a hacerlo una y otra vez en cuanto pueda"_, le manda el francés.

Inglaterra se vuelve al frente de la sala de juntas tenso como la cuerda de un piano y empieza a dar el resto de la presentación sin mirar a Francia ni una vez más y sin mirar el teléfono, sudando un poquito y decidiendo intentar concentrarse lo mejor que puede y olvidar todo ese asunto, centrándose en la cena con Estados Unidos.

El francés sigue mirándole todo el tiempo, ansioso, esperando a que vea el teléfono. Un rato después, mientras expone, vuelve a mandarle:

_"I always want to kiss you". _

América suelta un ronquido y el británico nota vibrar su celular en su bolsillo, poniéndose más nervioso sin querer saber si se va a burlar, si le va a reñir o lo que sea que vaya a hacer, esta junta ya está siendo lo bastante infernal.

Rusia lanza una bolita de papel a Estados Unidos y consigue encestarla entre Texas y sus ojos cerrados, volviéndose a Inglaterra.

América se sorprende de un poco, despertándose y mirándolos a todos. El ruso sigue mirando a Inglaterra exponer con su sonrisa sempiterna como si no hubiera pasado nada, Canadá está tomando apuntes de forma frenética como ha hecho el resto de la reunión, Italia está en un estado parecido al que estaba él hace un segundo, y el inglés parece estar bajo un rayo de intensa luz, aflojándose el cuello de la camisa y carraspeando cada pocos segundos. Estados Unidos bosteza, y se quita la bolita de papel de entre el lente y la cara...

Francia frunce el ceño mirando a Inglaterra y notando su excesivo nerviosismo, no entiende nada de lo que pasa con él... Esta realmente intentando hacer lo que el inglés quiere, según él... supuso que se había enfadado porque le había besado y a él le ha costado muchísimo no tocarle o besarle o algo... El estadunidense mira a todos y sin entender que o quien, se quita los lentes recargándose encima de sus brazos dispuesto a dormir otra vez.

xoOXOox

Austria no contesta al timbre por definición, Prusia y España están recluidos en el cuarto del albino porque técnicamente el español está sumido en la gran depresión... E Italia está en el G8, no hay nadie más en casa. Así que Hungría abre la puerta y le sonríe a Suiza.

—Está en la sala del piano... —sonríe con ESA sonrisita de idiota como lleva sonriendo cada vez que los ve desde la mañana.

Suiza se sonroja, como lo ha hecho desde la mañana... Balbucea un _"bitte" _y prácticamente corre a la sala del piano, muuuuy avergonzado. Carraspea en cuanto entra a sala. Austria... existe, en la sala del piano, mira el reloj de la pared que previamente ha adelantado expresamente.

— Cuarenta y ocho minutos... no son treinta y cinco, pero bastante bien —cabrón.

—_Was?_ —mira su reloj con los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Pero si son treinta y cinco! —protesta. El austriaco le mira por encima de las gafas—. Son treinta y cinco —repite. Austria mira el reloj.

— ¿Debo estar leyendo mal el reloj? —pregunta retorico. El suizo se le acerca mostrándole su reloj.

—¡Son treinta y seis ahora! ¡Mira!

Sigue mirando el reloj de la pared sin mirarle. Suiza frustrado… Y preocupado, se quita el reloj y se lo lleva al oído para asegurar que esté funcionando. Refunfuña.

—Sinceramente no esperaba de ti semejante estratagema como es atrasarte el reloj para hacerme creer que llegas a tiempo —suelta cínico con media sonrisilla.

El helvético abre la boca totalmente impresionado. Austria le mira por encima de las gafas unos instantes y luego aparta la vista.

— Bien, ya te he llamado la atención al respecto, insistir ahora me parece descortés, así que olvidemos el asunto —se pone de pie—. Acompáñame.

— ¡No he llegado tarde ni he atrasado el reloj! —chilla—. ¡Yo sería incapaz! Yo... _Österreich! _—lívido histericolocoperdido.

—_Schweiz, bitte,_ no lo estropees con más escusas, sé un caballero y confiesa, o cállate —pide.

— ¡No son excusas! ¡Mi reloj está bien! —insiste y le toma del brazo, mirándole a los ojos. Austria le mira sonriendo un poco sin decir nada—. No es gracioso...— frustrado—. ¡Te juro que llegue a tiempo!

El moreno suspira.

— A las pruebas me remito, _Schweiz..._ Tú ya sabes la falta de respeto que implica llegar tarde pero que puedo esperar de ti, no es ni la mitad de frustrante que, que me mientas.

—Yo... Yo...— descolocado, mira su reloj un poco desconcertado volviendo a escucharlo, dándole unos golpecitos.

Austria se ríe un poco acariciándole la mejilla.

—No sé qué ha pasado, en verdad yo pensé que... Que estaba a tiempo. Discúlpame.

Le levanta la barbilla y le da un beso suave en los labios. Suiza parpadea descolocado de nuevo, pensando aun en su reloj.

— ¿No has pensado ni un momento que YO podría haber adelantado el de la sala? —pregunta cuando se separa, yendo a las escaleras. El rubio sigue sin entender tomando unos instantes en ir tras él.

—Tú... Túuuu...— balbucea con el ceño fruncido—. Has... _Nein._ Adelantado...— sigue soltando sílabas inconexas. El otro se ríe—. Eres... Eres...— le alcanza corriendo—. ¡No hagas eso! —le aprieta del brazo.

El austriaco se ríe un poco más y se pone serio mirándole la mano en el brazo, carraspea para que le suelte porque le hace daño. Le suelta.

—Te... ¿Te he hecho daño? —le vuelve a tomar mucho más suavemente. Austria sonríe de nuevo y el suizo frunce el ceño soltándole como si fuera de fuego, sonrojaaaaaado.

—_Nein,_ pero has estado a punto —responde y sigue subiendo las escaleras. Sonriente.

—No juegues con los relojes —repite.

—Jugar con el reloj es solo circunstancial —se encoge de hombros—. No estaba jugando con él.

—Estabas jugando conmigo —le pone una mano en la espalda—. No juegues conmigo y los relojes.

—No puedes esperar otra cosa si estoy pensando en ti —sonríe sincero, mirándole.

—Los relojes son como el... —se sonroja—. Pe... Pensando en...— traga saliva.

—Vamos —pide volviendo a andar. Le sigue.

Abre la puerta de su cuarto invitándole a pasar. Él suizo lo hace y el moreno cierra la puerta detrás suyo y piensa en el reloj que esta desordenadamente adelantado, nervioso... Trata de ignorarlo. Suiza se planta en el medio del cuarto con los brazos cruzados.

— Bien. ¿Qué quieres hablar?

—Estamos en... Una especie de guerra —empieza dramáticamente.

—_Was?_ —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Calma —levanta una mano—. No es un conflicto armado, pero sí creemos que se han formado bandos.

—Sigues con eso de _England_ y _Frankreich_?

—_Ja._ Ya te lo he dicho por teléfono —asiente. El rubio suspira.

— Solo quería confirmarlo. ¿Qué dijo _Spanien_? Voy a asumir que dijo que sí.

—Bien, el caso —empieza a dar vueltas—. Es que tenemos nueva información no confirmada.

Suiza le mira y levanta las cejas al verlo dando vueltas, sorprendido.

—Que sospechamos podría ser una mentira para encubrirlo todo —sin mirarle, pensando—. Pero a la vez, no hay ninguna prueba que demuestre que es mentira... Aunque solo tenemos unas cuantas declaraciones no objetivas de los implicados como confirmación.

—No entiendo.

Suspira y sigue.

—_ Spanien_ dijo que _Römer_ era el amante de _Frankreich_ que andamos buscando, no _England. _

El helvético frunce el ceño.

— _Römer?_

—_Ja _—asiente. El rubio parpadea.

—_Spanien _le conoce, _nein_? Pero _Römer..._ Esta con...— no recuerda.

—El caso es que hay dos posibilidades —le mira—. Que sea cierto y aquí acabe la historia y todo haya sido una confusión, o que sea una mentira para encubrir a _England_ y_ Frankreich_ alejándonos del foco principal. _Römer_ está con _Spanien_, por eso la declaración de _Spanien _es tan potente.

Suiza parpadea otra vez.

—_France..._ Con _Römer,_ el... Chico de su gran amigo. Es vil, en otros tiempos sería lo primero que habría hecho —sentencia—. Pero...— le mira de reojo. El moreno le escucha—. No lo sé, no es de mi incumbencia.

—Lo es —sentencia.

—No lo es —insiste—. Es de la tuya —suspira—. _France _trata diferente a _England._

—Y de la tuya. Si no llegamos al fondo de esto y se declara una guerra, podrían pensar que tú estás encubriéndoles también... No creo que ese muchacho se pare a escucharte.

— ¿Encubriéndoles? —levanta las cejas.

—Por supuesto. Si lo de _Römer_ es mentira, es una estrategia para encubrir a _Frankreich _— carraspea—. Hay que saber que es antes de poder decidir qué postura tomar, la información es poder.

—Siento que estaría dejando mi postura neutral si me meto —le mira a los ojos—. Por más útil que pueda ser.

—No estas apoyando a ningún bando, estas tratando de sacar a relucir la verdad.

Suspira.

—Temo además...

—No nos interesa saber si lo que hace _Frankreich_ está bien o está mal, queremos saber si estamos en peligro.

—_France _siempre está en peligro.

—Pero nosotros no —replica señalando la casa—. Y en cualquier caso no en un peligro potencial tan grande como este.

—Lo que quieres es que le diga a _England,_ ¿verdad? — le mira.

—Lo que quiero es que le comentes lo de _Römer _como si nos lo creyéramos para ver su reacción.

—Quieres que le diga una mentira —levanta las cejas.

—_Spanien..._ Ellos pueden hablárselo, seguro podrías ir con _Römer_ ahora y te lo contaría todo con pelos y señales... Pero _England..._ Es incorruptible con ellos. No una mentira, una verdad a medias —corrige.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer si digo que no lo hago? —le mira a los ojos.

—Ir yo personalmente, lo que hará que _England_ se sienta bastante más tenso —sentencia.

—No me refiero a eso... —se sonroja y desvía la mirada. El otro levanta las cejas.

— ¿Entonces?

—Ehhh... —se humedece los labios—. ¿Qué... Pasa con... Esto?

Le sigue mirando paciente.

—... —bajando la voz.

— ¿Con qué? — sin entender. El suizo le mira.

—¿Con no... sotros? _Deutschland _parecía muy... Determinado y...

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros —niega con la cabeza, arrugando la nariz.

—Tiene todo que ver con nosotros.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que esto puede ser un problema y... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Esto ES un problema, pero no veo donde est´r la relación entre nosotros y esto.

—Ya ha pasado esto antes y tú acabaste viviendo aquí —refiriéndose a la segunda guerra mundial—. ¿Crees que si hablo con _England _se evite la guerra?

—_Nein_ —niega—. O quizás sí, ¿quién sabe?

—Es decir, solo seré el mandadero de _Deutschland _para conseguirle información... Un espía.

—A no ser que quieras tratar de razonar con _England _todo el asunto como un diplomático.

—Yo puedo hablar con _England _como un amigo para ponerlo alerta de lo que creen ustedes. Si eso evita que tenga lo que tiene con_ France_ e impide la guerra, me parecería un buen movimiento.

—Es más delicado que eso...— valora mirándole.

—Lo que no quieres es que_ Amerika_ ataque a _France_? ¿No?

—Es que no es solo eso, imagina... Fíjate —le mira solemne—. _Schweiz,_ sé que te gusto y te gusta tener sexo conmigo y estás enamorado de mí. Toda la casa lo sabe y parte del resto del mundo también.

—Bfsdf... Pffff... Eso... Eso que... Pffff —resopla—. Yo no... No... No estoy... —mira al suelo.

— ¿Lo ves? _England_ reaccionaria como tú.

— ¡Todos lo harían! — sonrojado es poco.

—Pero mucho peor... Porque tú no tienes por qué esconderlo más que por discreción.

—A ver... _Österreich_ —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Te gusto y te gusta molestarme y tener sexo conmigo y que te toque y me has dicho que me amas! —chilla.

—Lo que podría llevar a que _England _fuera quien atacara a_ Frankreich_ y a todos los demás para demostrar su versión en la que es mentira —se incomoda un poco y parpadea, serio—. Lo hago.

El helvético lo mira y se sonroja más.

—_Verdammt...— _ se cruza de brazos, sin mirarle—. ¿A... Atacarle?

Austria se sonroja un poco también y sonríe un poquito por la escena.

— Eso mismo.

—Te odio, ¡no sonrías! —protesta mirándole de reojo.

—Porque a_ England_ no le interesaría de ninguna manera que _Amerika _se entere.

—Atacarle solo porque... —bufa—. _Verdammt_ con _France..._ Da demasiados problemas —frunce el ceño presionando ese tema para olvidar el anterior.

—Espero que al menos le esté valiendo la pena —concede también nerviosito con lo otro.

—Yo creo que sí —suelta sin pensar sentándose en la cama de Austria. Él levanta las cejas.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Suiza se sonroja.

— Nada... Más.

Austria sigue mirándole inquisitivamente y el otro suspira.

—Se ve bien —responde.

—Más le vale, tiene a toda Europa en vilo —sentencia con desagrado—. Bien, volviendo al asunto, entiendes cuál es el problema con _England_? Si vamos demasiado fuertes, él será el que empezará la guerra.

—Si yo le digo, podría empezarla igual y yo sería, no solo un chismoso, sino el causante de la guerra... —vuelve a explicar, apretando los ojos—. Así que sugieres que le diga una mentira, para ver su reacción.

—No sabemos si es mentira —sentencia. El rubio se incomoda—. La idea es que le digas que has oído eso, no tienes por qué decírselo como una verdad absoluta, ni tienes que darle pruebas... puedes decirle que no sabes si creerlo o lo que quieras. Si es cierto, _England_ ya debe saberlo y si es mentira, seguro muestra sus celos, ya viste como actuó con _Russland_ y _Amerika._

Suspira.

—Quizás _England_ este muy habituado a esconder sus celos.

—Por eso mi idea pasaba por que le dijeras cuando _Frankreich _estuviera presente.

Se lo piensa un rato en silencio.

—Mi idea es que le advirtieras de una manera cordial, que podría haber guerra entre _Frankreich _y _Spanien,_ por mucho que_ Spanien_ diga que es consciente y consiente.

Levanta las cejas.

—Bien —suelta de repente. Austria le mira.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Qué harás?

—Acabo de decirte que sí —le mira serio—. Solo con una condición.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunta.

—No le digas a_ Deutschland_ por ahora.

— ¿Por? —extrañado.

—No quiero que él crea que realmente he accedido a ayudarles.

—Lo sabrá cuando sepamos que ha dicho _England._

—Aun así... No le digas que te he dicho que sí. Prefiero que crea que yo he actuado por cuenta propia.

El moreno levanta una ceja.

— Sabrá que yo te he dicho que es _Römer_, yo mismo le he dicho a él que iba a pedirte ayuda... pero está bien.

—Aun sobre su propia idea, agradecería que él asumiera que a ti te he dicho un no rotundo — niega con la cabeza—. Has venido conmigo y te he dicho que no. Aun cuando lo haga.

Vuelve a levantar las cejas.

— Está bien.

—No querría que fuera tan evidente que puede convencerme de algo si te envía a ti —le mira.

El otro levanta las cejas aún más.

— ¿No crees que esto sea lo correcto?

—Sí, sí creo que esto es lo correcto y por eso lo hago — admite.

—Entonces esto, no soy yo quien te ha convencido, te ha convencido la lógica del acto.

—Pero no confío en que _Deutschland _entienda mis motivos igual de bien. ¿O crees que lo haga? —le mira.

—No lo sé, yo puedo explicárselo, pero no puedo confirmarte que lo vaya a entender.

—Yo no quiero que te use para convencerme de cosas el día de mañana.

—Está bien, aunque para convencerte a ti primero tendría que convencerme a mí.

El suizo se le acerca un poco.

—A ti ya te ha convencido de cosas horribles antes —susurra. Austria traga saliva.

— Hay que ver como lo hacemos entonces.

Suiza Le mira y levanta una mano con seguridad, acariciándole la mejilla. Él le mira a los ojos sin apartarse y Suiza traga saliva, sin dejar de mirarle, y baja la mano.

—_Was?_ —pregunta el moreno suavemente.

Niega con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Has pensado en cómo vas a hacerlo?

— ¿Una plática casual? —se encoge de hombros—. En teoría no tiene por qué importarle. Al final _France_ es mi vecino

—_Ja..._ pero vamos a hacer que _Frankreich_ esté presente? ¿Quieres que yo lo esté?

—Si vamos a hacerlo, vamos a hacerlo bien — suspira—. Vas a hacer una cena, ¿no? En la cena estará _France_ y los dos muchachos. Asumo que podré hablar con él ahí.

Austria asiente.

— Bien — asiente también, guardándose las manos en las bolsas.

xoOXOox

Inglaterra, que tras los primeros veinte minutos ha podido calmarse bastante, dando el final de la presentación de forma soporífera, levanta la cabeza.

— Eso es todo. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? —nadie, sorprendentemente, incluido Alemania. Así que el inglés asiente hacia él para que dé por concluida la sesión.

El alemán se levanta y va al frente.

— Con esto se concluye la sesión de hoy. Mañana será una sesión más corta, comenzara en punto de las ocho de la mañana —mira a Canadá. Él baja la cabeza subiendo los hombros y se sonroja un poco muy avergonzado.

—Hay un bus que les llevara al hotel, a los que estén hospedados allá. Cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca no duden en llamarme. _Gutten tag._

Inglaterra se vuelve a su sitio haciendo un esfuerzo por NO mirar a Francia, recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro a Estados Unidos.

— _A... America?_

Francia sigue mirándole. América se incorpora.

— _Wha... What?_ — bosteza.

—Ya... ya he terminado, podemos irnos —explica mirando a Francia por el rabillo del ojo y luego parpadeando volviéndose a Estados Unidos, dándole la espalda todo lo posible.

—Oh... _Really?_ —sonríe como niño con juguete nuevo—. _Yeah!_ —se levanta empezando a guardar todas la cuarenta cosas que ha sacado, sentadas en su portafolios.

Francia se levanta también sin dejar de mirarle, con el ceño fruncido, un poco extrañado de que le ignore de una manera TAN calculada.

Vuelve a mirar a Francia de reojo y se vuelve a Estados Unidos con los ojos apretados y sonrojándose un poco.

— Puedes darte prisa, _please?_ —le apremia.

—Eso hago… JAJAJAJA! No puedes esperar para tu sorpresa de esta noche, ¿verdad? — le mira sonriendo y Francia se paraliza un momento.

—Eh? —vacila un momento, porque se le había olvidado y se sonroja un poco más, apartando la vista— hum...

—Ja! Estás todo sonrojado.

—_Shut up!_ —protesta.

—Ya estoy —le mira con el portafolios en la mano—. _Let's go! _

Asiente con la cabeza dirigiéndose a la puerta primero y el niño le sigue, sonriendo.

—_Angleterre..._

Le oye, se queda quieto un segundo, se sonroja más y sale. Francia se queda con su propia pluma en la mano, que planeaba "devolverle" a Inglaterra, un poco triste. Suspira, guardando sus cosas.

—Tengo que pasar al baño un momento —advierte Inglaterra a Estados Unidos porque se ha bebido antes cinco litros de té y se está meando.

—_Oh... Ok... No problem._ Te espero afuera —le sonríe. Él asiente.

— No tardo —y sale corriendo al baño porque realmente se está meando MUCHO.

—_Okidoki!_ —sonríe.

Francia por su parte termina de guardar sus cosas y se acerca con Alemania, pidiéndole que le lleve a su casa. Alemania evidentemente acepta, indicándole que tardara unos minutos más en cerrar y apagar todo.

Inglaterra se mete al baño y empieza a mear aliviándose un poco... tenso, porque de hecho no quería separarse de Estados Unidos por lo que pudiera pasar, pensando que quizás habría sido mejor ir a mear a donde quiera que vayan... acaba y sale más relajado de que no haya pasado nada, dirigiéndose a la salida.

El francés sale al pasillo con plena intención de encontrar un lugar en donde pueda fumar y mira a Inglaterra caminar a la salida.

— _Angleterre!_

Éste se detiene, mira por encima del hombro, vuelve a sonrojarse hasta las orejas y sale corriendo y Francia vuelve a quedarse con un palmo de narices sin entender... Realmente sin entender a qué viene todo esto. La primera vez tenía lógica... Estaba el_ garçon_, pero esta... Se pasa una mano por el pelo caminando a la misma salida para fumar...

El británico sale a la puerta buscando a Estados Unidos desesperadamente con el corazón acelerado, America esta ahí sonriendo y silbando. Se le planta al lado bastante nervioso y ansiosito, aun con la respiración agitada.

— Podemos irnos ya, _please_?

—_What's wrong?_ Parece que viste a un fantasma —se burla.

—Solo... no tengo ganas de trabajar más, me da miedo que _Germany _decida que tengo que quedarme una hora más respondiendo preguntas o algo así —explica bromeando un poco, pero aun nervioso. El americano frunce el ceño y sonríe.

— Lo que quieres es ir a eso, ¿verdad? Verme en falda y semidesnudo —bromea sonrojándose un poco.

Inglaterra se queda paralizado al recordar eso otra vez, se sonroja y un pequeño reguerito de sangre cae de su nariz al imaginarlo... niega con la cabeza efusivamente.

—JAAAA! —se ríe—. Eres taaaaan mono —le pasa una mano por encima de los hombros.

Se lleva la mano a la cara para limpiarse.

— ¡No soy mono! —refunfuña tratando de soltarse... no de una manera muy efectiva.

—Eres monísimo —le toma de la barbilla, le levanta la cara y le besa.

—Mphf! —protesta al ser tomado por sorpresa... pero hace como cuatro horas que está necesitando un beso, así que ahí va el tuyo, Francia, lo siento. Y Francia sale cigarrillo en mano, justo para ver el espectáculo.

* * *

_Espero que la conversación de twitter se haya entendido bien, es una mierda que esta página no deje poner arrobas. De todos modos ya sabemos lo que escribio a Francia en el pie :D ¿Alguien acertó? ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	14. Chapter 14

América se da vueeeeeeelo ya que están a la luz del día e Inglaterra nunca, nunca le responde los besos así, pero como Estados Unidos no hace lo que hace Francia, le devuelve a la realidad deteniéndose y separándose, apretando los ojos, maldiciendo a todo el _bloody _mundo otra vez.

—Jejejejeje! —se ríe el americano muy contento de haberle besado a media calle—. ¿Pedimos un taxi?

—_Y-Yes_ —asiente un poco de mal humor porque además era uno de esos curativos, solo que no... No funciona con Estados Unidos.

Francia prende el encendedor después de observar la escena con curiosidad (y un infarto).

El niño se acerca a un hombre en la calle para preguntarle si ahí pasan taxis que puedan detener, hablando con él amigable y animosamente, y vamos a ahorrarle a Inglaterra ver a Francia por que ahora él se va con sus amigos pero el inglés se va a sentir como una mierda, aun mas, si le ve.

Rusia sale, se planta en la calle, pide un taxi sin más ceremonia, se sube a él y se marcha... El taxi que Inglaterra iba a pedir.

América al fiiiin deja de hablar con el hombre, levantando una mano y deteniendo un taxi e Inglaterra sigue con un palmo de narices viendo por donde se ha ido Rusia.

—Pasa, pasa...— le empuja dentro del taxi—. Pareces medio desconectado. _Are you ok?_

—Yes...— sacude la cabeza volviendo en sí, metiéndose en el taxi—. Por cierto, te he dicho mil veces que no hagas cosas de esas en público —le riñe y luego aprieta los ojos—. _Bollocks._

—_Why nooot?_ —protesta sonriéndole y abrazándole un poco después de indicarle al taxista a donde ir.

—Porque... —se incomoda apretando los ojos y pensando en que él lo ha hecho por todo Paris todo el tiempo—. Me... avergüenza —responde como siempre pensando que debe ser mentira, aunque no lo sea, que no tiene derecho a decirle eso.

—Es gracioso ver cómo te sonrojas. Aunque esta vez no te has sonrojado tanto... Pero el beso ha sido... Whoa!

— No lo digas, _please _—aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más, lamentándose en su fuero interno.

—_Why?_ —sonríe.

—Me... avergüenza también —confiesa tristemente—. Qué... ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? —cambia de tema intentando dejar de pensar en eso.

—Vamos a ir a cenar al mejor restaurante de _Berlin._

Le mira a los ojos, empezando a incomodarse.

—Y después... Vamos a ir a... —sonríe—. ¿Quieres saberlo o que sea sorpresa?

—Y... y es una... —baja la voz y piensa para sí _ohmygod_—. _Da... te?_ —pregunta en un susurro muy muy muy bajo.

—_Of course_ es una cita —le mira sonriendo—. Y yo voy a ir con tu falda esa toooooodo el tiempo.

Se lleva las manos a la cara, histérico, empezando a preguntarse seriamente si no será que alguien le odia. El menor le mira, asustándose un poco.

—No... ¿No quieres?

Asiente muuuuuuy suavemente con la cabeza.

—Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Y... Y después vamos a venir al hotel y vamos a... Jejejejeje. Vas a poder hacer lo que quieras —sonríe.

Se sonroja otra vez empezando a salirle un poquito de sangre de la nariz...pero tiene la cara entre las manos... y vuelve a sentirse culpable.

—Jejeje! ¡Mira tu caaaara!

Le mira un poco desconsolado. América le pasa la mano por encima de los hombros y le atrae a él.

— ¡Vaaaale, vale! Ya no me burlo —le da un beso en la cabeza.

El inglés aprieta los ojos y se reprende a sí mismo, porque tiene que calmarse, relajarse y olvidarse de Francia de una _bloody_ vez.

—Has visto que van a estrenar el episodio uno en 3D?

—_What_? —descolocado.

—_Episode one? Phantom menace? __Star wars?_ —le mira como si tuviera tres cabezas.

—Ah! —cae en la cuenta.

—Voy a ir a verla con _my Brother_ la próxima semana... _Wanna come_?

—Pero... ya he visto esa película —se lo piensa. El americano flipa.

— En dónde?!

—No es la de... esa del tío del casco negro, ¿cómo se llama? —le mira (Lo siento, lo siento, merece una hostia por esto, pero a él le mola Harry Potter).

—_WHAT?_ El _guy_ del casco... _Oh my god!_ —deja de abrazarle. El mayor levanta las cejas.

—_What is wrong?_ ¿No es esa?

—Como te atreves... A llamarle el _guy_ del casco a... A... —sin creerlo, con la boca abierta—. Llámale por su nombre —indignado.

—Su... ¿su nombre? era el malo, ¿verdad? —le mira—. No recuerdo quien... quien era el tipo ese que iba con uno que iba con ¿un oso? ¿o no es esta película?

—_Oh my GOOOOOD!_ —se lamenta.

—_What? What?_ ¿Era otra película? ehm... no sé era... no, no, el tipo ese del cuello largo y los ojos saltones era otra película seguro... —se lo piensa—. No sé si me estoy haciendo un lío, ¿es esa de los monstruitos verdes?

—_Iggy... Shut up!_ —cara de asco—. No, no... Nonono! No sé cómo puedes ser _my boyfriend_ y decir esas cosas.

—Pues es que no me dices si es o no esa película —frunce el ceño.

—_Of course_ es la película de _DARTH VADER_! De las espadas láser, de_ Leia_ y _Luke_ y los _Jawas _y los _Jedis_! ¡Es la mejor saga de todos los tiempos! —indignado.

—¡ESO! — emoción porque se acuerda y se detiene... ojos en blanco—. ¿Y cómo se llaman los tipos verdes? —pregunta.

—¿Cuáles tipos verdes?

—Esos que tienen las orejas así tan grandes y cara de malos, que no se pueden mojar ¿era? ¿No salen también? ¿El que es como el maestro o algo así? hace mucho tiempo desde que la vi.

—No se te ocurra hablar mal de _Yoda_ porque te juro... Te juro que... ¡Y los que no se pueden mojar son los _gremlins_! —se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Y_ Yoda_ no es un _gremlin_? —confundido.

América parpadea... Y vuelve a parpadear.

—_What?_ —le mira el inglés y el chico empieza a reírse con risita nerviosa—, _What? what?_ —nervioso. América se muere de la risa e Inglaterra se echa para atrás asustado—. _What is up?_

El otro se ríe más.

—_America? _— asustadito.

—Por... JAJAJA... Por un... JAJAJAJAJA momento... Jajajajaja creí que... Que... JAJAJAJAJAJA estabas hablando en serio...— se sostiene el estómago. Inglaterra sonríe forzadamente.

— Ah... ehm... _yes..._ jejeje —mira alrededor. El americano se calma un poquito y le da un golpecillo en la espalda.

— _You Are funny_. _Yoda _un _gremlin..._ Jejejejeje...

Inglaterra se ríe un poquito más, pensando en que va a tener que volver a alquilar esas películas... en oh, diablos, esas películas eran en VHS, ¿verdad? ¿Estarán en DVD? Estados Unidos se ríe un poquito más.

— ¿Entonces quieres ir a verla?

—Hum... _yes... ok. _Ya te diré algo, tengo un poco de trabajo la semana que viene, pero intentaré escaparme —asiente. El americano sonríe.

— _Awesome! My brother and I_ vamos a ir disfrazados.

— ¿De qué? —le mira, esperando que no sean personajes muy raros y planteándose acordarse de los nombres para buscarlos luego.

—Él va a ir de _Chewbacca_ y yo creo que voy a ir de... —se mesa la barbilla. El inglés se hace una nota mental de, buscar _chigüaca..._ o preguntarle a Canadá _what the hell_?—. Quería ir de un _Jedi..._ Seguro luciría súper bien con el traje... Pero aun no me decido.

— ¿Y cuál es la otra opción? —pregunta.

—Quizás vaya de _Qui-gon Jinn_ —sonríe.

—Oh... ehm... seguro que... está bien —sonríe nada seguro, rezando porque ni _quigonjin _ni_ jedi_ sean gremlins, aunque luego cuando vea las capas de los jedis seguro le gusta porque es como de _Hobbit._

—Quería ir de _Boba Fett _por el disfraz pero _my brother_ dijo que yo tengo que ser bueno, obvio —sonríe—. ¿Tú de qué te disfrazaras?

—Ehm... de... _Darth Vader_ —suelta porque de hecho es el único nombre que relaciona ahora mismo, muy nervioso. América levanta las cejas realmente sorprendido.

—En... ¿En serio?

—Ehm... ¿no? —sonrisa forzada— No... No, es decir, seguro yo no me disfrazaría y ya.

—Oh... No! Sería divertido que lo hicieras. Yo iría de_ Luke_ entonces —sonríe y todos levantamos una ceja... No es por nada.

—Ah... ehm... de _Luke,_ claro —sonríe de nuevo nervioso sin entender un pimiento.

—Y llevamos nuestras espadas... Y peleamos —sonriendo—. _Awesome! _—imita la voz de Darth Vader—. Jhjhjhjhhhhhh _Luuuuke..._ Jhjhjhjhjhhhhhh _I am..._ Jhjhjhjhhhhhhh _your father... _

Levanta una ceja y eso le suena un poco más.

— Bueno, ya... ya veremos.

El taxi se detiene.

— _Yeah! Ok...— _se gira con el taxista y le paga.

Inglaterra se baja tras él un poco agobiado, apuntándose en el móvil para no olvidarse de buscar todo eso (y ya imagino como lo está apuntando). América le abraza por los hombros.

— _Are you ready?_

Carraspea apartando la vista y hace un sonidito de asentimiento poco seguro.

—_Cool!_ —baja la mano y le da un sendo cachete en el culo.

— ¡Eh! —protesta apartándose un poco. El americano le sonríe.

— ¡Es inevitable con esos pantalones!

—Pues los de esta mañana están lavándose y los de ay... —se detiene acordándose del Kilt— Ejem. Son los únicos que tengo.

Estados Unidos le sonríe.

— No me estoy quejando... —entra al elevador—. _You know... —_sonrisita rara. El inglés carraspea incómodo y le mira de soslayo—. Cuando hablé con _Lizzy_ para preguntarle... —se mete las manos a las bolsas de la chamarra.

—_Lizzy?_ —mirada penetrante.

—_Yep... —_ni le mira—. No parecía muy convencida.

—_Who in the hell is Lizzy?_

—¿Cómo que _who_? —confundido.

—Ah, no, no me mires con esa cara, esto no es como lo de la película.

—Lo de la... ¿Película? —sin entender—. ¿No se llama _Lizzy_? — parpadea.

—_Who?_

—¿Cómo que _who?_? —le mira.

—¿Pues qué parte de _"who"_ no entiendes?

—¡Pues es tu _queen_! —ceño fruncido—. ¿No se llama así?! —se pasa la mano por el pelo, nerviosito—. Porque yo le dije así y no se quejó... Al menos no por eso.

—_BLOODY HELL!_ —protesta indignado—. _Of course not, you tosser!_

—_No?_ —impresionado—. _But..._ _is Elizabeth,_ _no?_

— ¡Se llama _Elizabeth_! "Su Majestad" para ti, _brat!_

—Tsk... ¡No le voy a decir "su majestad"! —mirada de... "Ja! Eso es estúpido".

—_Of course_ tienes que decirle "su majestad" o _my lady_ como mínimo! —indignado—. ¡Te lo he enseñado muchas veces!

—Bueh... —sale del elevador—. Ese no es el asunto... —movimiento con la mano—. La cosa es que...

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No es otra cosa! no puedes llamar "_Lizzy_ a la _bloody queen of the United Kigndom_! — sigue riñéndole—. Tú... tú estabas bajo mi custodia, _bloody brat_, se supone que yo te enseñé a comportarte, ¿qué crees que van a pensar de mi si tú vas llamando _Lizzy _a _Lady Elizabeth of Windsor_?

—Pues... Nada. A estas alturas toooodos deben llamarla así ¡menos tú!

—_Of course not!_ ¡Porque hay algo que se llama respeto! —grita. Él le mira.

—_But... But..._ Yo fui respetuoso...

—No estoy seguro de que tú tengas la más mínima idea de lo que es ser respetuoso, al parecer —muy serio y ácido.

—Pero yo... Yo no... No le dije nada malo —se defiende—. La convencí después de un ratito... Y... Y...

—Ni siquiera sé lo que le dijiste, pero sé que vas a hacer que me avergüence de ti la próxima vez que me presente en _Buckingham_, solo por eso —sentencia.

—_But... But..._ Yo solo quería...

—No, no _America_, no, hay cosas que no puedo permitirte hacer —sigue.

—Pero no hice nada, solo le pedí una falda de esas y... Me la dio.

Se queda paralizado.

—_What?_

—_When...?_

—_When what?_ — descolocado el chico.

— ¿Cuando? ¿Cuándo estuviste en _London_, cuando hablaste con _the queen_?

—No entiendo... —abre la puerta del cuarto—. ¿Ya no estás enojado?

—_Of course_ lo estoy, estoy muy, muy disgustado, ¡contesta a mi pregunta!

—¿Cuál pregunta? —sonríe.

—¿Cuándo estuviste en _London_? —le mira muy serio. El chico le sonríe bobo—. _America!_ —grita histericolocoperdido.

—_What?_ ¿Estarías enojado si hubiera ido sin pasar a saludarte?

—¡Contesta a la _bloody_ pregunta! —grita cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—_What the hell is wrong with you?_ —replica—. No fui yo, fue alguien más.

—_What the hell is wrong with YOU?_ —le grita de vuelta, muy enojado.

—No entiendo por qué estas histérico.

—¿Cómo llamaste _Lizzy_ a _the queen_ si fue alguien más?

—Le hable por... —frunce el ceño—. Ahora no puedo ir a _London_ sin consultarte?

Se masajea el puente de la nariz.

— Recibir las visitas diplomáticas es mi trabajo, _America_, si vienes a_ London_ y no me entero, no estoy haciendo mi _bloody _trabajo, ¿entiendes?

—_You are acting crazy _ — le mira intensamente.

—Sigo enfadado contigo —le señala con el dedo, metiéndose al cuarto porque lo que ha pasado es que le ha dado miedo que fuera y no le encontrara y alguien le dijera que estaba en París y haya empezado a hacerse ideas.

—No pasaría nada si fuera sin verte —le mira—. Pero no entiendo ¿¡por qué?! —cierra la puerta—. ¿Quieres que le mande un regalo o algo? ¿Que vaya en falda a disculparme?

— ¡Pues porque me faltas al respeto! —chilla.

—No te falto nada,_ Iggy_ —ojos en blanco—. Solo le hablé, fui amable con ella y solo amenazó con colgarme una vez.

Inglaterra le mira intensamente.

—Al final me dio la falda, ¿no? No pude haberle caído tan mal.

—No es el caso, tú casi me arrancas la cabeza en el taxi porque yo no sé quiénes son los personajes de una película, tú has ofendido algo que yo respeto y que es real... además no tenías que pedirle a ella el _bloody KILT!_

— ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Yo sí sé que se llama _Lizzy!_ Y no le falte al respeto. Al contrario... Le explique para que quería la fald... El _kilt_ y demás...

—Es lo mismo, incluso te diría que es peor lo que tú has hecho porque no se trata de algo que yo personalmente... ¿qué le qué? _What the hell_ es lo que le dijiste? — indignado de nuevo.

—Pues que yo te quería mucho y que la quería para darte un gusto —lo mira más serio y asustado esta vez—. Y que estaba reconciliándome con mis raíces inglesas —baja el tono. El británico parpadea descolocado. Él le sonríe un poquito, esperanzado—. Obvio no le iba a decir que "para tener sexo con él". ¿Qué clase de idiota me crees? —se le acerca.

— Hasta donde sé podrías... la llamaste _Lizzy_! —sacude la cabeza aun sin poder creerlo, pero calmándose un poco.

—Admito que no fue el mejoro comienzo... Ahí amenazo con colgarme.

—Y seguro yo recibiré una reprimenda por ello —le fulmina.

—Nah... ¿Tú por qué?— abre los brazos para abrazarle.

—Pues ya te lo he dicho, porque se supone que yo te enseñé a ser un _gentleman_ —le pica el pecho.

—Sí me enseñaste... Y yo lo soy en alguna medida —se ríe.

— ¿En qué medida? —le mira a los ojos.

—Pues... Soy muy galante contigo...

— ¿Lo eres? —levanta una ceja.

—_No?_ —sonríe acercándolo más a él, abrazándole de la cintura—. No soy TAN malo... Yo lo hice para conseguirte una falda de verdad.

— Podrías haberla comprado, podría haberte dicho donde, es mejor conseguirlos en _Scotland_... ¡Pero no hables con _my brother_!—se sonroja un poco.

—Ella la saco de ahí... Creo —sonríe—. _I'm awesome,_ tienes que admitirlo.

—Oh, no, eso sí que no. Puede que te haya perdonado por decir esas cosas, pero no te voy a decir que eres _awesome._

— Ah, _no?_ —sonríe, se le acerca y le da un beso.

—Pues... —se calla con el beso, volviendo a ser uno de los besos normales con Estados Unidos. Él le besa sonriendo mucho y de manera muuuuy entusiasta. Seguro con un montón de babas y como siempre le besa.

Inglaterra se devuelve lo mejor que puede aunque vuelve a notar que no es... Francia. Así que intenta enseñarle un poco y automáticamente se arrepiente. América se separa, sonriendo.

—_Whoa!_

—_No! No!_ —exclama de repente asustándose porque no quiere que América le bese como Francia en realidad.

—_No?_ — sorprendido.

—No... ¡No hagas eso!

—Be... ¿Besarte? — desconcertado.

—No... Es decir...— nervios. El estadounidense se acerca de nuevo y vuelve a besarle, de nuevo igual. Él se calma un poco al notar que no hace nada diferente. América se separa.

—No hiciste eso...

—No... No lo hice... —el inglés aprieta los ojos, odiándose.

—_Why? _—pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque... Porque no... No me gusta —miente.

—No te... ¿No te gusta? _Why?_

—Por... Porque no. No lo hagas, prefiero como siempre. No lo haré mas —sentencia sonrojándose un poco pero aun serio.

—Pero ¿por qué? _I like it!_ —sonríe—. Es sexy.

— ¡No! ¡No lo es! —intenta separarse—._ Please_ —suplica.

— ¿Qué pasa? —frunce el ceño.

—_Nothing... —_aparta la mirada—. Es solo que... Fue una mala idea.

—_Why?_ ¿Qué idea? ¿Besarme bien?

— ¡No te bese bien! —protesta.

—¡Claro que sí! Mira —vuelve a besarle y él vuelve a devolverle el beso. Pero un poco renuente, sin hacer nada otra vez—. _Iggy! _— protesta.

—_What? _— aparentemente inocente.

— ¡No hiciste eso que hiciste! ¡Hazlo!

Inglaterra le mira desconsolado.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es que no me gusta —se sonroja—. Me gusta como siempre —añade incomodo por la mentira y por lo que dice.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta?

—Porque...— _porque así beso a France y tú no eres France y no quiero que lo seas_, piensa para sí—. Hay demasiadas babas.

—Es estúpido que no te guste besarme bien. ¿Muchas babas? ¡Siempre hay muchas babas! ¡Es un beso! —los besos según América. Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—No... Quiero tener que... No... —le mira de reojo y se sonroja—. _OK. OK._

—_What?_

—Voy a... —le mira—. Enseñarte —se sonroja más.

— ¿A enseñarme? Yo no necesito que me enseñes, tú eres el que tiene que hacerlo.

—Mira, solo intenta hacer lo que te digo y... Yo haré lo otro ¿vale? Solo... Inténtalo y si no te gusta pues no lo hagas —muy sonrojado, sin mirarle a la cara.

—_Ok...— _curioso.

El inglés le mira y suspira profundamente, tratando de convencerse de que este es solo un ejercicio como cuando le enseñó a hablar o a comer o... Y tiene un escalofrío apretando los ojos, porque eso suena casi peor. América el impaciente le toma del brazo y lo jala hacia él.

—No, no, _wait... —_pide—. Hum... Siéntate en la cama, _please._

El estadounidense se ríe, sentándose. El otro traga saliva incomodo acercándose frente a él, de pie, rojo como un tomate.

—Le... Levanta la cabeza y traga saliva.

—_OK _—se ríe otra vez.

—Y...—suspira—. Deja que yo... —traga saliva otra vez—. Deja que yo te lleve, sin... Sin imponerte, solo sígueme y fíjate, así si algo te... Te gusta, pues... Podrás imitarlo —le mira.

—¿Quién te enseño a ti?

Se detiene de golpe sonrojándose otra vez hasta sacar humo por las orejas.

—¡Olvida eso! ¡No es lo importante! —chilla.

—_Why?_ —sonríe.

—¡Aprendí yo solo! —miente con los ojos cerrados.

—¿A besar? ¿Tú solo? —se ríe—. _Ok, ok..._ ¡Vas a besarme! —cierra los ojos y traga saliva.

El británico frunce el ceño apretando más los ojos y le besa histéricamente, y América le sigue como puede, intentando... Retomar el control.

Inglaterra empieza a perderse y luego se acuerda de lo que está haciendo así que trata con algún movimiento que sabe que a él le funde el cerebro. El americano flipa un poco, con el cerebro medio fundido, se separa.

—_Whoa..._ —se ríe nervioso. El mayor le pone las manos en la mandíbula.

—No he acabado —sentencia y vuelve a acercarle otra vez, haciendo un par de cosas más, frustrado, intentando desquitarse y frustrándose más a medida que se da cuenta que no funciona. Y esta vez le funde el cerebro por completo. (Inglaterra sabe besuquear, desde luego que sabe).

América le toma del cuello de la camisa atrayéndole hacia él, con el cerebro fundido y bastante perdido. Finalmente el inglés le suelta y suspira, con la respiración agitada y América se le vuelve a echar a los labios, con los ojos cerrados, insatisfecho aun.

Le deja ahora hacer lo que quiera, perdiéndose un poco más... No como se pierde con Francia... Pero si como se pierde con América.

xoOXOox

Italia se acerca a Alemania en cuanto acaba la reunión para que le lleve a casa, tan feliz.

—_Ja,_ cinco minutos más —asiente con la cabeza—. Quizás mientras podías contarme por qué querías engañarme con el asunto de _Frankreich _—le mira de reojo.

—_Vee?_ —le mira triste.

—Me diste pruebas, confié en ellas... —niega con la cabeza—. Y ahora mismo no sé si le estas protegiendo o si en verdad es cierto.

—_Germania... Il mio fratello_ está muy afectado de esto, tú sabes que _ti amo in el mio cuore,_ pero no puedo...

El rubio se sonroja.

— Basta —susurra sin real dureza.

Italia se queda callado de golpe, protegiéndose la cara con las manos.

—Sí estas consciente de mi interés en protegernos a todos, ¿verdad?

—Me rindo... me rindo... me rindo... me rindo —lloriquea.

—_Italien_ —carraspea. Éste llora más fuerte—. No veo razón para que llores.

Y sale corriendo agitando una bandera blanca.

— ¡Ven acá! —le toma del cuello de la camisa antes de que salga corriendo.

— ¡No me hagas daño! no me hagas daño, soy un buen italiano, soy un buen italiano no me hagas daño tengo parientes en _Leipzig,_ no me hagas daño —sigue lloriqueando agitando la bandera.

—No voy a hacerte daño —indica paciente—. Vamos a casa.

Se queda quieto de golpe.

— _Was?_

Y se le pasan los lloros volviendo a sonreír tan feliz.

— Toma tus cosas y vámonos.

Lo hace y le mira desde la puerta.

—¿Puedes ir a la puerta con _Frankreich_? Paso en el coche por ustedes en dos minutos.

Italia se da la vuelta cantando.

— _Marukayte chikyuu marukayte chikyuu_ —y cuando cree que Alemania ya no le oye, corre afuera.

Francia está fumando afuera aun con cara de absoluto drama, mirando al horizonte como buen protagonista de sus pelis.

—_Ciao _—saluda Italia pero él no sonríe y solo suspira.

— _Allò._

—He tenido que mentir a _Germania..._ por ti —sin mirarle.

—_Merci _—responde sin mirarle también—. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte...

—Muy bonito el _Jean-Paul Gaultier..._ y le quedaba muy bien —saca su teléfono. El galo le mira de reojo.

—Como sabes qué... —carraspea—. _Merci._

Le mira y le muestra el teléfono con la foto que América ha subido a twitter.

—Mira.

Mira la foto, y no puede evitar sonreír un poquitín, nostálgico.

—La ha hecho_ America_ y la ha subido a _Twitter._

—Que... Bien por él —responde.

Alemania llega con el coche. Italia se guarda el teléfono y se va al coche corriendo haciendo _Veeee~._ Francia sube a la parte trasera con la cabeza gacha, agradeciendo al germano el viaje y disculpándose por las molestias. No dice nada más el resto del viaje. Toca la puerta del cuarto de Prusia unos minutos más tarde, habiendo agradecido de nuevo el viaje y alegando un terrible dolor de cabeza no tan inventado.

Se oyen un par de cosas golpeando, alguien corriendo y cosas moviéndose, finalmente se abre una rendija en la puerta y un ojo rojo asoma por ella de entre la oscuridad... se abre substancialmente y sale una mano que tira de él hacia dentro del cuarto con un grito de "ES _FRANKREICH!_" cerrando la puerta tras él y volviendo a encender la luz. España se incorpora de la cama donde se había tumbado. Francia flipa.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Tío! —protesta España mirando a Francia un momento y se vuelve a Prusia rápidamente—. ¡No le hagas entrar!

—Qu... ¿que? pero... pero ¿qué? —Prusia vacila.

— ¡Échalo! ¡Échalo, joder! ¡Que lo eches! —protesta España yendo a la puerta.

—Le dije que era mentira —informa mirando a España desconsolado.

—_Nein! nein!_ ¡Tío! ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta Prusia sin entender.

— ¡Coño, _Prusia_! ¡Que lo eches! —grita de nuevo el español tomando a Francia del brazo y abriendo la puerta.

—_Nein!_ no abras tú la puerta, _nein! nein!_ —Prusia histérico.

—_Espagne... S'il vous plait_ —le toma del brazo—. Le he dicho que no es _Romano._

—Fuera —suelta España mirando a Francia a los ojos MUY seriamente.

— ¡Pero que te pasa, tío, no entiendo! —sigue el albino mirando a España y a Francia.

—¿Sí estás oyendo lo que te digo? —le susurra Francia en español con los ojos empañados

España abre la puerta, empuja a Francia y la cierra de nuevo, exasperado, dejándole en el pasillo.

—¡JODER PRUSIA! —le grita.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está mal contigo? —grita Prusia de vuelta con el ceño fruncido. Francia HELADO afuera del cuarto de Prusia

—¡Es todo mentira! ¡Tú me lo has dicho y él también! —Prusia forcejea para abrir la puerta sobre la que España está apoyado. Éste se pasa una mano por el pelo deteniéndole del cuello.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco, idiota? ¿No llevamos toda la maldita tarde sin dejar entrar a nadie porque se supone que estoy deprimido? ¿Crees que le íbamos a dejar entrar a él si fuera cierto?

—_Merde..._ Con todos...— susurra Francia absolutamente devastado, sentándose frente a la puerta de Prusia hecho bolita. El albino cae en la cuenta y se detiene.

—Oh... tío...

—¡Exacto! —responde España—. Venga, vamos a irnos de aquí y a encontrarnos con él en algún lugar... —saca el teléfono.

—Si no salen en un minuto probablemente vaya a tirarme desde la punta de la estúpida _Tour Eiffel _—solloza Francia a través de la puerta. España le escribe:

_"Dile a Alemania que no te hemos querido ver, eso hará más creíble el asunto, ¿dónde nos encontrarnos?""_

—Calma _Frankreich_, mira tu teléfono disimuladamente —pide Prusia a través de la puerta.

_"Esto es insostenible. No lo sé... Paris?", _lee España para Prusia en voz alta.

—_Paritzer platz?_ —pregunta éste descolocado.

_"Vamos a un hotel... Necesito hablar más libremente que en un café"_

_"Mantén la calma, todo irá bien, vamos Paritzer Platz?... tu hotel?", _escribe España.

_"En mi hotel esta Angleterre con el garçon... aunque tengo un cuarto al otro lado"._

— ¿Algún otro hotel? —pregunta España a Prusia.

—Hay algunos en _Paritzer Platz..._ ¿Qué haremos si alguien viene y no estamos en el cuarto? —pregunta Prusia. El español le escribe a Francia.

_"Hay hoteles en Paritzer platz". _

Y luego mira a Prusia un poco triste.

—Vete tú con él, yo me quedo a cubrirnos...— propone.

_"Voy bajando"_, Francia se levanta y se sorbe los mocos.

—_Nein!_ ¡¿Cómo voy a ir yo solo?! —protesta Prusia.

_"Espagne... Sil vous plait... Ven"_

— ¿Pues qué hacemos? ¿Te quedas tú? —España sin saber que hacer—. No podemos dejar esto...

El galo toca la puerta.

— ¡Si pueden dejarlo!

—_Nein!_ ¿y si alguien quiere entrar? _Nein! nein!_ será aún más raro si tú no estás, es mucho más lógico que me vaya...— se detiene y se vuelve a la puerta.

España mira a Prusia.

—_S'il vous plait...— _susurra Francia a través de la puerta y Prusia tiene una idea, yendo a por su portátil.

— _Frankreich,_ llámame a _Skype_! —mira a España—. ¡Llámame tú también! no necesitamos estar nosotros, solo nuestra voz, si alguien llama a la puerta, lo oiremos en el hotel y contestaremos a través de Skype.

España abraza a Prusia.

— ¡Eres un puto genio, tío!

—No quiero llamarte a _Skype _—solloza Francia sin entender. El moreno toma su teléfono.

_"Llama a Skype, mantendremos la llamada abierta por si alguien golpea la puerta y responderemos como si estuviéramos en el cuarto desde el hotel... nos vemos en paritzer platz en diez minutos!". _

Prusia acaba de abrir la sesión, subir el volumen, etc etc... mientras España llama le contesta y pone el micrófono sin sonido en el teléfono del español.

Francia lo tiene que leer unas tres veces antes de hablarles y empezar a bajar las escaleras. Al final logra salir de casa de Alemania después de ir con él sin necesidad de actuar demasiado, indicándole que se va al hotel porque no le han querido ver en una gran actuación dramática.

Prusia abre la ventana de su cuarto dejando salir a España, mirando el jardín con cuidado para que nadie les vea trepar por el árbol, deja la ventana abierta como ha hecho tantas otras veces y salen los dos corriendo (y gritando como monos cuando están los bastante lejos) hasta Paritzer Platz.

_"Hilton.", _recibe el español al celular.

— ¿Cuál es el Hilton? —pregunta mirando alrededor.

— ¡Ese! —Prusia le agarra del brazo tirando de él y corriendo hacia allí. Segundos más tarde están ambos frente a la puerta.

—Que emocionante es, como si nosotros fuéramos los amantes ahora —suelta Prusia.

España se ríe y golpea la puerta, y un Francia todo lloroso y moquiento les abre con una terrible cara de desconsuelo. Ambos le miran un segundo en silencio.

El galo se muerde el labio, llevándose una mano a un ojo, empezando a llorar. España entra y le abraza con fuerza.

— Lo siento, lo siento tío, siento haberte tratado así en casa de _Alemania_, pero este inútil me ha metido miedo —se disculpa abrazándole.

—EH! —protesta Prusia entrando detrás y cerrando la puerta.

Francia le abraza de regreso, derrumbándose por completo, llorando a moco tendido en sus brazos, ahora sí en plan "waaaaaaaaa". Y España le sujeta abrazándole fuerte y acariciándole la espalda para darle ánimos.

— Venga, venga, ya pasó todo, ya pasó todo.

Prusia les mira un poco triste y le acaricia a Francia la cabeza.

— Cálmate, tío.

Y pasa un rato larguito antes de que Francia se calme y logre separarse de España y soltarle el brazo a Prusia.

—Estoy tan... Tan feliz de verlos —confiesa limpiándose la cara.

—Y nosotros de verte a ti, tío —sonríe España llevándole a sentarse en la cama, Prusia le tiende la caja de pañuelos, sentándose a su otro lado.

—Te perdiste ayer una buena —trata de animarle sonriendo también—. Ojalá hubieras estado.

—Ayer fue la peor noche de mi vida, o una de las peores —confiesa limpiándose los mocos.

—Venga, cuéntanos que ha pasado, —pide España—. Prusia ya está al corriente de todo.

Francia se mira las manos.

— ¿De todo? ¿Todo? —mira a España de reojo.

—Sí... he tenido que contárselo... tú me has dicho que querías decirle, ¿no? —le mira. El galo suspira.

— _Oui,_ calma.

—Venga, tío, no hay para tanto... no puedo creer que yo estuviera en _Paris_ con vosotros ¡y no me dijeras nada! —Prusia el bestia.

—La situación es difícil, _Prusse_, como veras.

—Ya te lo he contado tío y me has prometido que no intervendrías nada con _Inglaterra_ —le recuerda.

—Créeme que no era por falta de ganas, tú eras el único que parecía estar feliz —agrega recargándose en España y tomándole de la mano.

—_Ja, ja,_ vale —ojos en blanco— pero... joder.

España le toma de la mano y le aprieta dándole apoyo.

—No puedes decirle nada, _mon ami..._ NADA. No importa lo mal que acaben las cosas, que van que vuelan para ello —le da la razón a España.

—Pero si le hemos dicho a mi _bruder _y a todos que es _Römer_, no pueden ir a mal ahora —esperanzado. Francia niega con la cabeza.

—Yo que sé que... No sé ni siquiera como es que... —suspira. España inclina la cabeza mirándole.

—No se me ha ocurrido otra cosa. Ahora todos piensan que eres un cabrón desalmado, pero al menos no están en peligro, así que no tienen por qué meterse —añade.

—No sé cómo es que se te ha ocurrido eso, _cher…_ Pero... _Merci._ _Romano_ debe estar furioso.

El español suspira.

—Pues te odia y ha jurado junto con _Veneciano _que van a raparte el pelo... pero te cubrirán

—Nunca tocaría a_ Romano_ —le asegura Francia muy serio mirándole a los ojos.

—No se me ha ocurrido otra cosa —repite España en disculpas.

—A rap... _Mon dieu... —_cae en la cuenta y se pasa una mano por el pelo con cara de pánico—. En ningún momento pensé que esto fuera a llegar a esto... _Autriche_ sabía el día que _Angleterre _se quedó en mi casa y…

Prusia levanta las cejas.

— ¿El señorito sabía y yo no?

—No sé cómo es que lo ha sabido —mira a España.

— ¡El señorito lo sabía y yo no! —Prusia escandalizado.

—Tú sabes detalles que él no —le asegura el francés. España le mira.

— ¿Solo por qué se quedó una noche? —levanta las cejas—. Algo más le diríais, _Austria_ es muy listo, pero es muy frío, ¡no creo que lo notara como nosotros.

—No sé qué habré dicho... No sé qué no habré dicho. Más bien.

—No tengo ni idea yo tampoco, pero tienes que ir con más cuidado, tío, cuando _Alemania_ se entera de estas cosas, no es indiscreción, es ya puto descaro... y tienes a media _Europa _mintiendo a la otra media por ti, ¡todo el mundo está en vilo! —le riñe España. El galo le mira.

—He hecho cosas mucho más descaradas últimamente. _Espagne..._ Estoy muy mal —susurra serio—. MUY Mal.

—Venga, _Spanien,_ tío, míralo, está destrozado, ya... no seas tan duro. ¿Cosas más descaradas? —pregunta Prusia.

—Pues... —se encoge de hombros y luego se lleva las manos a la cara—. Yo no debería enamorarme. Lo sé, lo sé perfectamente... Anoche... —traga saliva y solloza un poco.

España le pone un brazo por encima de los hombros y Prusia le tiende la caja de pañuelos. Toma otros minutos el que se vuelva a calmar, ambos aguantan pacientemente.

—_Prusse..._ Perdóname por no decírtelo antes... Yo no quería y sigo sin quererlo, que se te fuera a salir… —mira a España de reojo—. Y tú, que coño te digo, sé que estas en contra de esto desde el principio.

—Es que no sé si te estás viendo cómo estás tío, pareces un trapo... Y no sé si sabes la que hay liada realmente con todo el mundo —suelta España.

—No sé si te hayas dado cuenta, _mon ami,_ de lo que está pasando con _Angleterre_ —responde él.

—Pues yo digo que se joda _England _que se joda _Amerika_ y que se joda el mundo entero —suelta Prusia.

— ¿Lo que está pasando? —pregunta España sin entender. Francia sigue mirándole.

—Esto ES, _Espagne..._ ¡Esto! —insiste—. Lo QUIERO, _Espagne._ Lo quiero para mí... —agrega—. No sé cómo lo voy a lograr, pero...— sigue.

—¿Del todo? Sin... ¿Sin? —pregunta sorprendido.

—No sé si voy a lograrlo —susurra—. Pero es que no sabes... es que... estoy TAN feliz cuando estoy con él, y él olvida al mundo,_ Espagne_ —sonríe.

—No me convence, _Francia_, ¿porque no está aquí ahora entonces? —le mira—. ¿Por qué te hace llorar tanto?

Él le mira desconsolado.

—No sé cómo resolverlo todo... —susurra.

— ¿Estás seguro que él quiere resolverlo?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No he dicho nunca que planee dejarle —susurra.

—Pues mal empezamos si él juega en tu contra —sentencia España—. Si él no va a resolverlo...

—El intenta resolverlo de maneras bastante surreales.

—Pero tú puedes lograrlo, tío, tú eres _Frankreich,_ eres el mas _awesome_ experto en ello —replica Prusia. Francia le sonríe agradecido, aunque poco convencido.

—A estas alturas, _mon ami..._ sólo estoy seguro de ser un pervertido idiota...

Ambos levantan las cejas.

—Pues sí que te ha costado notarlo —suelta España con burla.

—_Ja!_ ¿Dónde has estado los últimos siglos? —pregunta Prusia. Él les "fulmina" a los dos, un poco tristemente.

—SÓLO soy un pervertido idiota, _pardon._

—No, venga, en serio, ¿por qué dices eso? —le mira España. Él mira a Prusia de reojo, porque no está muy acostumbrado a contarle a él estas... cosas tan... así. Prusia le mira a la espera.

—Ayer... fueron dos veces en mi casa, una vez en el baño del avión y otra en _London_ —empieza.

Prusia abre mucho los ojos.

— Vaya con _England_!

—Fue a casa de _Allemagne_ a... dejarme con ustedes —sigue, ignorándole.

—Aja, es normal, iba a ser el último día... —España siguiendo la historia.

—Pero nosotros no estábamos —suelta Prusia.

—Pasó lo de _Russie_ y peleamos... y al final logramos ir al hotel, fue a pedirme _pardon,_ comimos juntos en mi cuarto, llevó una baraja y él estaba tan... tenso por _Russie _—se pasa una mano por el pelo.

— ¿Lo de _Rusia_? —pregunta España.

—Que de _Russland_? —Prusia se tensa.

—En fin, como siempre, una cosa llevó a la otra. Terminé semi desnudo y él con el estúpido _kilt_ que se puso para... —se interrumpe—. Le ha amenazado con guerra si toca al _garçón_ —agrega haciendo los ojos en blanco. Ambos se sorprenden.

—Bueno, olvida a _Russland_, luego hablamos de eso... ¡Cinco veces en un día! _Awesome!_

Francia parpadea.

— _Non._

—Él iba en _Kilt... —_España se lo piensa y le mira al oír eso.

—A la mitad_ Espagne,_ decidió que era un buen momento para hablar por teléfono y _Agleterre _decidió que era un buen momento para tener remordimientos, como toda la vida... y para irse.

—Oh, ¡tío! Pensé que estarías solo y que... Bueno... —se siente un poco culpable porque sabe que Francia detesta quedarse a la mitad.

—Creo que tenía razón... no estaba yo aquí para eso y _dieu,_ lo habíamos hecho cuatro veces ya... cuatro. Pero yo estaba reaccionando de una manera tan... —aprieta los ojos.

— ¡Te dejo ahí a medias! ¡Si será calienta pollas! —protesta Prusia.

—Parecía que no podía yo hacer NADA más que eso y por un instante realmente pareció que SOLO... —a lo suyo.

—Aja...— ambos le están escuchando.

—Quizás realmente solo soy un pervertido —sentencia—. Sólo... siento que se me va cada maldita vez... es como si fuera la última —susurra—. Al final, todo acabó aún peor, con uno de los chicos del hotel metido aquí y... —suspira.

—Pero si solo le quisieras por sexo no estarías tan feliz y no tendrías problemas con lo demás —reflexiona España.

—¿Creéis que sea _England_ el que quizás solo quiere sexo? —pregunta Prusia llegando a la conclusión de una manera rara. Francia levanta las cejas.

—_Non —_lo piensa un poco más—. _Non._ Me... busca mucho para otras cosas, hablamos mucho.

—Si _Inglaterra _quisiera solo sexo, tendría bastante con _América_.

—Quizás _Amerika_ no le aguante el ritmo… ¡Cuatro en un día! Jojo! —Prusia risa idiota—. Además no vas a comparar a_ Amerika_ con _Frankreich_ en eso.

—Ahora mismo no sé qué es lo que quiere, puesto que no me habla...

— ¿Por qué no? —España le mira.

—Después de venir aquí, comer juntos, hacer una apuesta y de decirme que... —se encoge de hombros—, bueno, algo que le ha dado vergüenza. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo... —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Pero por qué no te habla? —Prusia sin seguirles.

—Va a volver, eso... es lo de menos —Francia niega con la cabeza—. Creo.

—Es... que ¿te ha dicho que le da vergüenza? ¿Qué le gustaron los cuatro en un día? —se ríe otra vez bobamente.

—Siempre vuelve —España le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Lo sé, es sólo... llevo demasiados días entrando en pánico —suspira—. No recuerdo la última vez que estuve así, _Espagne... —_le mira serio—. Había quedado de conseguir sangre del _garçón_ para _Russie..._ y lo he olvidado.

— Pero ¿de qué tienes pánico? ¿De _América_?

— _Non_— gesto de desinterés mientras niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces?

—De esto, de ustedes, de _Angleterre..._ por un momento sentí al mundo entero en contra de esto mientras yo sigo remando por ello y no quiero dejarlo ir... NO QUIERO —insiste—. Quizás esté mal... y yo sea estúpido y... quizás debería dejarlo ir de una buena vez —suspira.

—Eso es lo que llevo tratando de decirte todo el tiempo —España suspira.

—_NEIN!_ —grita Prusia. Francia le mira, realmente sorprendido. España frunce el ceño.

— ¿Cómo que _nein_?

Francia sonríe un poquitín. El albino mira a España y luego a Francia y luego a España otra vez.

—¡Pues claro que no, tío! —se vuelve a Francia—. ¿Es que no le has contado lo de la moto que me contaste a mí?

—_Oui _—asiente mirando a Prusia. Éste mira a España otra vez.

—¿Y tú le oíste, tío? ¿Tú renunciarías a eso? ¡Imagina que fuera_ Römer_ quien fuera a rescatarte en una moto y todo eso! ¿Tú no oíste su tono de voz?

—_Prusia,_ ese no es el asunto, mírale ahora, esta hecho un trapo, ¡tú mismo lo has dicho! esto le está haciendo mucho mal, renunciar a ello es la única manera. No hay posibilidad de que salga bien —replica España.

—Pero _Espagne..._ Realmente... Estoy muy feliz cuando estoy con él...

—Claro, tío, ¿no crees que si renunciara aún se sentiría peor? —Prusia asiente.

—Es que _Espagne..._ ¿Por qué insistes en quitarme esto?

— ¿Pero es que no veis que no está aquí? ¿Que está con el idiota ese? ¿Que ni siquiera se atreve a decirle ni a dejarte? ¿Qué eres, un maldito segundo plato? —España un poco indignado. Prusia se queda callado pensando en ello.

—Él fue mi plato de segunda, tercera y cuarta mesa por cientos de años...— susurra.

—Si lo fue, es porque es así de patético. Tú no eres así —España le mira muy serio.

—Va a tomarme bastante más que un mes el... —le mira—. Ahora piensas que soy patético.

España le sostiene la mirada.

— ¿Es así también con _Amerika_? —pregunta Prusia.

—¿Así... Cómo? —Francia desvía la mirada para ver a Prusia.

—Así como contigo, es decir... —Prusia no sabe exactamente cómo explicar lo que quiere decir.

—Aja? —le insta a seguir, paciente.

—Es decir... —vacila mirando a España por un poco de ayuda—. Es que si... si también hace esas cosas de la moto y todo eso con _Amerika..._

El galo suspira.

—Me atrevo a asegurar que no. Es una relación completamente diferente. Mas protectora...

—Es que entonces quizás es _Amerika_ el segundo plato —Prusia tiene ligeramente idealizado a Francia y no le cabe eso en la cabeza.

—Pero yo puedo besarlo por medio _París_ y por un gran trozo de _Londres_ sin que se acuerde siquiera de que existe el _garçon _—se pasa una mano por el pelo y se mira las manos—. Yo soy el amante, _Prusse._

—Es que... —mira a España inseguro—. Es que yo... no haría eso por alguien a quien solo quisiera tirarme, ¿sabes? no sé, quizás yo no lo entendí, pero es que lo pienso y si solo quisiera sexo con alguien pues... No sé, iría, le pondría el culo en pompa y... si te he visto no me acuerdo, ¿sabéis?

—_Angleterre_ esta tan enamorado de mí como lo estoy yo de él —asegura Francia como respuesta. España niega con la cabeza.

—Nadie duda de que no es eso lo que _Inglaterra_ quiere solamente, pero... ese no es el asunto, _Prusia. _A ojos del mundo y en cualquier caso, _América_ es a quien protege y atesora.

— ¿Y qué coño importa lo que haga frente al mundo? —protesta Prusia.

—Ese es justo mi punto —vuelve a pasarse una mano por el pelo, nerviosamente—. Pero a la vez no es tan simple.

—No, no, claro que es simple: si está con él por conveniencia pero te quiere a ti, es un capullo, pero no eres tú quien tiene que renunciar —sentencia Prusia.

—Es que no creo que esté con _América_ por conveniencia —responde España.

—También está enamorado de él —explica. Prusia se queda callado sin computar.

—No lo entiendo.

—A él también le quiere, no de la misma manera que a mí...— España le mira—. Si fuera tan simple _Espagne,_ como "dejarle ir".

—Pero... sí, pero... _ja, ja,_ entiendo que se puedan querer a varias personas, yo os quiero a vosotros, pero no es como con mi _Bruder_, por ejemplo... ni como _Ungarn...— _nervios—. Que no es como que yo la quiera mucho, ella... no... Sabéis que quiero decir.

—_Oui_ —le sonríe.

—Sé que no es tan fácil, _Francia,_ pero es que mírate... solo ¿por qué? porque está ahora con ese imbécil —suelta España—. Y es que menudo morro tiene el tío, sabe que se va a ir esta noche con él pero se viene a comer contigo... es que es el jodido perro del hortelano, ¡que no come pero tampoco deja comer!

—Yo... Debería... Poder permitir...

España le mira.

* * *

_Lo que me gusta del trio es que sin Prusia, estarina estos dos haciendo un DRAMA... a no, que ya lo hacen, pues imagina. ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	15. Chapter 15

—Ha venido a comer... Porque lo pasamos bien juntos —explica a España—. Porque terminamos mal anoche.

— ¿Y qué le ha dicho a _América_? "Eh, chaval, me voy con _Francia _a comer que lo pasamos bien y ayer acabamos muy mal" —le mira.

—_Amerique_ se ha ido con _Canada... Espagne,_ en serio, quizás no entiendas esto... Pero tiene cierta lógica.

—No, no la tiene en absoluto —insiste.

— ¿Y qué esperabas, que se fuera con _Amerika_ también a comer? —pregunta Prusia.

—No puede estar conmigo en la noche, ha venido a comer —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Se va con _Amerika _por la noche a tirárselo y luego viene a pasar tiempo con _Frankreich_!— responde Prusia.

—Es complejo. Es menos patético de lo que parece...

España pone los ojos en blanco.

—Yo sólo pienso que si tan enamorado está, debería preocuparse más por el daño que te hace y no debería serle tan difícil solucionar esto.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga él? Dame una sola solución.

—Elegir, _Francia_, solamente elegir.

—Si lo elige a él tarde o temprano volverá conmigo.

—Pues que te elija a ti de una buena vez.

—Esto ya ha pasado... Ya… _Espagne..._ ¿Tú me elegirías? Con la historia que tenemos él y yo...

Prusia se queda pensando.

— El problema es mi _Bruder_ —suelta de pronto.

— ¿Tu hermano? —levanta las cejas Francia.

—_Ja, West_ tiene miedo de que alguien te haga daño, por la Unión Europea —explica.

—Pero por eso le dije lo de _Romano _—explica España.

—Alguien ¿quién? —entrecierra los ojos.

—Pues quien sea, _Amerika..._ o _England..._ no hay dinero, no podemos permitirnos una guerra ni tener problemas de comercio exterior.

—_Angleterre _no va a permitir que el _garçon_ me ataque... No tanto por mí sino por él. _Amerique _no puede enterarse de esto. Eso es un hecho.

—Pero _Inglaterra_ podría atacarte él mismo para hacerle creer a _América _que es mentira.

Francia se calla unos segundos.

— Eso es verdad —admite.

—Además, es que mi _bruder..._ hablo conmigo después de hablar contigo —explica Prusia mirando a España—. Él no se cree del todo lo de _Römer..._ ¡tío! ¿Qué pasará si_ England_ se entera de lo de _Römer_?

España mira a Prusia... y luego a Francia.

— No habrá forma en que puedas explicarle eso... aunque se lo tendrá bien merecido.

—No sé qué va a pensar... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—No, no, es que no puedes explicarle que es todo una mentira —suelta España— porque entonces sabrá que todos sabemos la verdad y reaccionará de forma violenta para demostrarnos a todos, es lo que siempre intenta.

—Estoy harto de esto.

— ¡Pero no puede no decirle que es mentira, tío! Seguro _England_ se siente como una mierda por ello y se aleja! —replica Prusia. España le pasa un brazo por los hombros a Francia otra vez

—Esto tiene que tener una solución mejor... Estoy harto —se lamenta el francés —Porque al final... Haga lo que haga.

Ambos le miran

— ¿Una solución mejor cómo cuál? —pregunta España

—No tengo idea... Él mismo me lo ha preguntado. No hay solución a esto más que joderme, por aquí o por allá. Pero estoy harto de pelear contra esto solo... Con ayuda de _Prusse_ ahora.

—Quizás si le dices que tú te inventaste lo de _Römer..._ no, porque ello hará que sepa que todos sospechan y estaremos en las mismas —reflexiona Prusia hasta que oye su nombre— eh?

— ¡Yo también estoy de tu lado! —protesta España.

—_Non,_ tú me quieres pero no estas de mi lado —le toma la mano.

—Pues claro que estoy de tu lado —replica apartando la mano.

— ¡No me quites la mano! —protesta.

— ¡Pues no me digas que no estoy de tu lado! —le abraza.

—Tú no me entiendes... —le abraza también.

—Claro que te entiendo, tío, ¿cómo no voy a entenderte a ti? pero esto es demasiado asqueroso, demasiado peligroso, tiene demasiadas pocas maneras de acabar bien como para meterte falsas ilusiones o esperanzas.

—No es asqueroso... Es demasiado evidente —le mira.

—Es que... ¿cómo puede ser que seas tan indiscreto como para que los sajones se hayan enterado? ¡_Prusia_ estuvo allí con vosotros dos días y ni siquiera se dio cuenta!

—Eh! ¿ Me estás llamando estúpido? —protesta Prusia.

—_Espagne..._ Es que no puedo evitarlo.

—No... —España le sonríe dulcemente— lo que digo es que eres un poco menos sensible... —se vuelve a Francia— pero... es que... ¿qué haces en los G8 cuando estáis todos ahí?

—Nada, _Espagne..._ Nada extraordinario. Nada que no hubiera pasado antes.

—Entonces... es que no me lo explico, en serio... no creo que _Italia_ les haya dicho nada, lo he hablado con él y_ Romano_ muchas veces.

—Es sólo un poco más intenso que de costumbre — explica—. Seguimos discutiendo igual...

— ¿Más intenso de lo normal? —pregunta Prusia—. ¿Desde cuándo dura esto?

—La primera vez... —suspira—. Habrá sido hace unos meses.

—Y si... ¿hacemos desaparecer a _Amerika_? —Prusia el iluso.

—_Non..._

— ¿Por qué no? —le mira

—No puedes tocar al _garçon _—le mira MUY serio—. Ni al _garçon,_ ni a _Angleterre..._

—_Was?_ ¡Pero así no hay forma de resolver nada!

—Entonces no la hay y punto —indica. Prusia se echa sobre la cama con el ceño fruncido.

—Te metes en unos berenjenales, tío...

—_Prusse..._ Es la regla de oro aquí —le mira y luego mira a España—. Si eres parte de este secreto tienes que ayudarme escuchándome y yendo a recoger los pedazos...

—Esto no es _Awesome._

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, _Prusia, Inglaterra_ es impune —un poco fastidiado.

— ¿Así que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que todo se desmorone?

—No es impune... —protesta—. No es impune, _Espagne..._ él se lleva su parte compleja. Al final tiene que estar con alguien más, yo sé que se siente culpable.

— ¿Tiene? a mí no me parece que TENGA que hacer nada que no quiere. Si lo está es porque le da la gana.

—Entonces _Espagne..._ ¿qué quieres que haga? — le mira, hartándose un poco de escuchar lo mismo.

—Obligarle a decirle a _América _que está contigo y que te quiere.

Niega con la cabeza.

— Eso no va a hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunta Prusia.

—Porque no quiere lastimarle.

—Pero le da igual si te lastima a ti — sigue España.

—No le da IGUAL —le mira—. Si le diera igual podría lastimarme más —se muerde la uña del dedo.

—¡También podría lastimarte menos!

—¿Exactamente cómo? —le mira.

—¡No estando con _América_! —exclama.

—Es un poco cruel con _Amerika_ en realidad... digo... bueno, yo en su lugar quisiera saberlo, ¿sabes? —Prusia mira a Francia—. Me sentiría un poco ridículo de saber que TODO el mundo sabe que me están engañando, menos yo... — vuelve a mirar el techo— porque además lleva unos cuernos que no pasa por la puerta... es decir, no hablamos de un desliz de una noche de borrachera, _England_ es perfectamente consciente de lo que hace y está enamorado de ti...

—_Espagne…_ ¡YO le lleve a tener esa relación con _Amerique! _—grita histérico y frustrado.

—Pues ahora que la acabe —sentencia.

—YO los encaminé a ambos a ello porque nunca he confiado en mí mismo para hacer esto, nunca me he permitido hacer justamente la idiotez que estoy haciendo —le mira—. _Espagne..._ ¿en serio me estás diciendo que tú le dejarías por mí? —le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y empañados.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de ti —suelta España.

—No va a dejarle por mí, no lo va a hacer a menos que... —suelta el aire—... a menos que nada en concreto. Quizás en otros mil años —suspira echándose en la cama de espaldas—. No confía en mí... y no le culpo, yo mismo no lo hago.

Prusia, que ya estaba echado le mira.

— ¿Has oído lo que he dicho sobre _Amerika_? yo creo que sería él quien le dejaría si sólo se enterara.

—_Oui,_ le dejaría y nos mataría a todos de celos —se pone las manos en la cara.

— ¿Seguro? —le mira.

—_Espagne..._ —se levanta un poco y le mira, poniéndole a Prusia una mano encima.

—_Prusia,_ no. Eso es algo que sólo podría hacer _Inglaterra _—suelta el español como advertencia.

—Hay... una posible... —empieza Francia vacilando un poco.

—No, pero es que... yo no creo que quisiera matarte a ti —explica Prusia mirando a Francia—. Es decir, yo me cabrearía con_ England_ que es quien le ha engañado...

—No quiero que le mate a él tampoco —mira a Prusia—. _Non... non, non. Amerique_ es intocable, _Prusse._

— ¿Qué posible? —pregunta España ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Saben algo de _Russie_? —pregunta mirando a España—. TODO este problema está derivado de las culpas —se sienta en la cama.

— ¿De R_usia_? —pregunta España

— ¿Que cuanto más lejos mejor? —bromea... no tanto Prusia.

—Hay ahí... una pequeña posibilidad, que es TAN compleja que no he querido explorarla. Porque además, _Angleterre..._ saldría muy lastimado esta vez —Ambos le miran sin entender—. Estoy seguro que _Russie_ va a... intentar... —hace una mueca—, quizás... coaccionar... a _Amerique_ a tener sexo con él.

— ¿Lo dices por lo de que se empalmaron el uno al otro?... Dios, da como repelusín —suelta Prusia. Francia hace un poco los ojos en blanco con una sonrisilla

—_Russie..._ había ido a por _Amerique._ Yo hice de buen samaritano y lo detuve unos quince días, lo cual evidentemente me libra de la culpa de empujarles a estar juntos, _Angleterre _vio esto además, vio la reacción de _Russie._

—Si _América_ se tirara a _Rusia_ estarían de la mano, pero si _Rusia_ viola a _América... _

—Si _Russie_ viola a _Amerique,_ prepárense para tomar bandos —admite Francia—. No sé qué tan jodidamente interesados están en mi estúpida vida sexual con ESE problema enfrente —niega con la cabeza—. Yo creo que_ Amerique_ tiene tantas ganas como _Russie _—mira a España

—Creo que yo podría convencer a mi _Bruder_ que eso es más importante y peligroso —suelta Prusia.

—Sí, pero de tener ganas a hacerlas realidad hay todo un escalón.

—Que _Russie_ va a subir —replica Francia.

—Me refiero a _América_. Por muchas ganas que tenga _América, _si no es él quien... es decir, es que seguro se haría la víctima.

— ¿Lo haría? —Francia sonríe un poquito, con su sonrisa de malo—. _Amerique_ es terriblemente orgulloso y _Russie_ es su PEOR enemigo, enemigo en serio. Le odia.

España levanta las cejas.

— ¿Crees que _América_ diría que él quería y que lo provocó?

—No sé siquiera si _Amerique _se atreviera a mencionarlo —responde—. No sé cómo reaccionaría pero sí, estoy casi seguro de que no se haría la víctima... sería admitir que no es TAN fuerte y que incluso su peor enemigo puede violarle sin que él pueda hacer nada —mira a España

—Pero si _América_ no lo dice... _Inglaterra_ no va a querer creerlo de tus labios.

—Yo no sé qué tan buen mentiroso sea _Amerique._ No sé qué va a pasar, pero no olvidemos que _Russie_ también lo sabría y si lo dijera, _Amerique_ no se haría la víctima.

—_Rusia..._ No creo que _Rusia_ lo escondiera.

—Seguro se lo diría a _West_, siempre le cuenta cosas espeluznantes.

—Repito... no sé qué va a pasar. Y esta vez no voy a meter mi cuchara en lo más mínimo —les mira a los dos—. Ni ustedes.

Prusia le mira con cara de culpable.

— ¿¡Por qué no!?

—Yo lo que temería es que _Rusia_ y _América..._ Bueno, violados no sé, pero hay posibilidades de que acaben muertos.

—Porque si lo toco y me sale mal, _Angleterre_ va a matarme —explica para Prusia y traga saliva—. Y al final es una traición a _Angl..._ —se detiene—. ¿Muertos? —levanta las cejas—. No van a acabar muertos... si están empalados no van a terminar muertos —le mira un poquitín inseguro, ocupando el término de Prusia de manera poco característica de su parte, ciertamente.

España se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Crees que estoy arriesgando la vida del _garçón_ al no detenerles? —pregunta seriamente.

—_América_ es un chico fuerte, no es como que tú tengas que tomar partido.

—Pero _Angleterre..._ se muere _Espagne _—le mira desconsolado.

—_Inglaterra..._ También está tratando de detenerle ¿no?

—Esa es una estupidez de enamorado —niega con la cabeza—. Es un acto heroico realmente muy mono, pero absolutamente absurdo.

—A lo que me refiero es que si él no puede detenerles, no veo por qué ibas a poder tú, sea lo que sea que pase.

—_Angleterre_ siempre va a creer que si era algo sexual yo podría detenerle —niega con la cabeza—. En fin... esa es mi salida, si es que pasa... Como sea, estamos terriblemente jodidos.

—Y encima no nos dejas hacer nada —protesta Prusia. Los ojos azules le miran.

—Están haciendo algo absolutamente _fantastique, mon amour._

—Pero tú estabas llorando ¡y yo no he pegado a nadie! —protesta.

—No hay nadie a quien pegar esta vez, _cher..._ pero si hay alguien a quien abrazar —sonríe—. _Espagne..._ no sé cómo agradecerte —le toma de la mano—. Aunque odies mi relación con _Angleterre._

—Pero a mí no se me da bien abrazar —Prusia se sonroja un poco y España le sonríe a Francia.

—Claro que abrazas bien —le acaricia la mejilla a Prusia—. No sé qué haría sin ustedes —les sonríe.

El albino se incorpora e intenta abrazarle por la cintura, Francia le deja hacer, sonriendo.

—Yo tengo algo que _Angleterre_ no tiene —susurra—. Y esos son amigos a los que les cuento todo... aunque sea tarde.

Y todos hacemos aawwwww... y violines suenan en algún lugar.

—Sin nosotros estarías... Pues seguramente tirándote al tío del hotel como ayer... —se encoge de hombros España—. Llámalos y diles que se vengan, seguro hay alguno rescatable.

—No me digas eso, _Espagne..._ que fue espantoso —le mira un poco desconsolado—. ¿Te he dicho ya que fue de las peores noches de mi vida? —susurra—. No me lo tiré —precisa.

— ¡Pues después de cuatro veces como iba a ser! —suelta Prusia soltándole—. ¡Cuatro! ¡Que tío!

—No me sueltes —protesta el francés abrazándole él, pero se ríe apretando los ojos.

—Y eso que _England_ parece de lo más reprimido —sigue, riendo un poco —Ja! ¡Parecía tonto!—se incomoda un poco cuando le abraza, porque a Prusia le incomoda un poco tanto contacto físico, pero le devuelve.

—Qué tonto va a ser, es tan pervertido como yo —se ríe

—Pero sí tiene cara de reprimido y estirado, eso tienes que reconocerlo —responde España.

—Totalmente... el muy cabrón. Tiene la pinta nada más, créeme, es bastante, bastante poco reprimido como le encuentres el modo —suspira, recostándose en Prusia.

—Yo lo que creo es que _Spanien_ tiene envidia —se burla Prusia. El galo le mira de reojo.

— ¿Envidia?

— ¿Envidia yo? —levanta las cejas

—Envidia de _quoi_? —sonríe un poco

— ¡Claro! _Kesesesesese _—se ríe maligno—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que _Römer_ te beso en público?

Francia se ríe un poco, dándole un golpecillo a Prusia.

—No necesito que haga eso —sonrisa dulce. El galo le mira con cierta tristeza, borrándosele la sonrisa.

—Jump! Bueno —Prusia un poco frustrado—. ¡Entonces te gusta _Englaaand_! —trata de burlarse con una cancioncilla. Francia se ríe un poco.

— ¿Vas a molestarme con eso, tú? —le mira de reojo—. Mejor cuéntame tú ¿cómo está _Hongrie _y sus pechos?

—_Nein! Nein!_ ¡Hoy toca meternos contigo! —nerviosito.

—Es verdad, _Francia,_ hoy te toca a ti —sonríe España porque sabe que igualmente Prusia no podrá molestarle. Francia se ríe un poco más, haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—No me gusta, cómo va a gustarme, ¿han visto cómo se viste?

—He visto que hoy llevaba un _Jean-Paul Gaultier... Veneciano_ lo ha puesto en el _twitter_ de _América,_ he tenido que reñirle.

—Me lo ha enseñado _Veneciano_. Evidentemente yo he comprado ese traje —sonríe un poco—Se le ve bien, _non?_ —saca el teléfono buscando la foto en _twitter..._ sin encontrarla.

—Seh, hemos estado hablando con _Amerika_ y _Kanada_ por _Twitter..._ ¡Hey! ¿Qué paso con _Kanada_?— recuerda de pronto el albino.

—Mmmm... Ha pasado la prueba con _Suisse._

—Sí, sí se le ve bien... Pero no la busques, _Inglaterra_ le ha quitado el teléfono y la ha borrado—suelta España sobre la foto.

—No, no, ¡eso ya lo sé! Digo... Creo que le dejamos en la sala de juntas ayer noche... ¿Ha llegado a la reunión? —pregunta Prusia.

—Ahhh... Es cierto, yo tenía que regañarles a los dos, ¡le ha vomitado a _Angleterre_ el _Hugo Boss_!— les mira con el ceño fruncido a ambos.

España levanta las cejas y Prusia se descojona.

— ¡Ha sido un desastre! ¿Saben lo que costó ese traje? —sigue Francia, aunque sonríe esta vez.

— ¿Es que ahora le compras tú toda la ropa? —se burla Prusia.

—_Tais-toi!_ —le calla— Es que nos han perdido la maleta.

—Y que esperabas que hiciera _Canadá,_ ¿sabes el trancazo que llevábamos? —pregunta España.

—Ah! ¡Y no se puede comprar ropa nueva solo! ¡Se la compras tú porque te gustaaaa! —vuelve a burlarse Prusia, riéndose

—Se la compro yo porque... —bufa—. ¡Oh! ¡Cállate _Prusse_! —le sonríe — ¿Qué tanto le hicieron a mi _garçon_? —les mira.

—_Neiiin!_ —se descojona.

—Nada que fuera realmente para tanto, pero nos siguió a lo alto de la torre de telecomunicaciones desde donde _Prusia_ lanzo su teléfono, tú nos llamaste y él cantó cosas de _hockey_.

—Los hubiera seguido al mismísimo infierno si se lo piden —les sonríe—. _Merci _por cuidar de él e invitarle, estoy seguro de que en el fondo se ha sentido bien.

—Parecía bastante contento cuando le dije —asegura Prusia contento.

—Claro que hoy juró y perjuró que no volvería a beber —se ríe el francés. España levanta una ceja.

— Pero si se tomó como quince cervezas... la primera noche.

Francia levanta las cejas.

—Pues claro, la _german bier..._ —Prusia orgulloso. El galo se ríe de nuevo.

— Con los orines que tienen en _Amerique_ en vez de cerveza... no me extraña que estuviera muriéndose.

—Nah, es que le decíamos ¿otra? y hacia un sonidito así como "mimimi" así que pedíamos otra igual —se ríe el español — yo creo que se las tomaba porque no quedaba de otra.

El galo se ríe.

— Ya, claro, como no sabe decir que no. Merecido lo tiene, si no quería debía hablar a buen volumen —frunce el ceño — ¿Quieren beber algo, por cierto? —les sonríe

— ¿Beber algo? hemos estado toda la mañana de resaca... —suelta Prusia.

—Lo sé, quizás podrían sentirse un poquito mejor con una poca de _champagne _—les sonríe

—La verdad es que yo no te voy a decir que no —sonríe España.

—Bieeeen! —Sonríe contento levantándose— Tú, _cher..._ ¿Cerveza? Tengo... —saca de la bolsa la baraja que compró Inglaterra ayer— Algo que me regalaron ayer, que quizás podamos ocupar.

—Ja! —Prusia se entusiasma también. Francia levanta la bocina del teléfono dispuesto a pedir comida y bebida para todos.

—Pero podemos bajar al bar a cenar —le mira España.

— ¿Quieres bajar al bar a cenar? —se quita la bocina del oído.

—No sé... —se encoge de hombros—, a mí me da igual.

—Yo lo decía porque aquí podíamos jugar y... —sonríe— Realmente me da lo mismo... voy a pedir, es más divertido.

—Vale —se echa sobre la cama, mientras Prusia toma la baraja y Francia pide comida y bebida como para seis personas, muy contento y satisfecho.

— ¿Qué vamos a jugar? —Pregunta el pruso

—_Pokar?_ —sonríe Francia un poco nostálgico, acostándose junto a España... sobre España... en España.

—Eh? ¿Puedo llamar a _Romano_ para que se escape y se venga? Podemos jugar _streap poker_—propone España.

—Eh! — protesta el albino. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—Quizás me perdone si viene.

España saca el teléfono muy contento llamando a Romano. Prusia se queda un poco desconsolado.

—Llama a _Hongrie_ también si quieres... sólo que no sé cómo coño vamos a explicarle a ella que _Espagne_ y _Romain_ están aquí —le mira desconsolado.

—_Nein, nein_ —sonríe—. Está bien.

Francia le sonríe, abrazándole. España sigue esperando que Romano le responda al teléfono.

— ¿Ahora qué coño es lo que quieres? —protesta muy enfadado en el teléfono...

—_Romanitoooooo _—sonríe—. Estamos en un hotel _Prusia, Francia_ y yo, porque en casa de _Alemania_ es sospechoso que estemos juntos, ¿te vienes a jugar a _streap póker?_

— ¿Estás con el idiota de _Francia_? —protesta y bufa—. ¿Y qué quieres que le diga a mi _fratello _además? —frunce el ceño.

—Dile que se venga —se ríe como idiota.

— ¿Puedo rapar a _Francia_ en el hotel? ¿Me ayudarás a detenerlo? —sonrisa maligna.

— ¿Pueden raparte? —pregunta España mirando al galo. Éste le mira horrorizado—. Creo que no, pero nos ha invitado a cenar y ha prometido _Champagne_ —suelta al teléfono.

—Mmm... _Champagne..._ —se lo piensa. El español mira a Francia.

—Y quizás pueda conseguirnos un cuarto para ti y para mí después de jugar a cartas.

Francia asiente.

—La mejor suite — asegura en voz alta para que el italiano le oiga.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunta España a Romano.

—Y un _Jean Paul Gaultier_ nuevo para él y otro para su hermano —susurra Francia.

—Y un _Jean Paul Gaultier_ para ti y otro para _Veneciano _—añade España. Romano levanta las cejas.

—Mmm... No séeeee —suelta falsamente intentando conseguir algo más. España mira a Francia con media sonrisa.

—Por favor veeeen —pide.

—Vale, vale... pero que sepas que voy por el _champagne _y el traje, no por ti y menos por el idiota pervertido... Y aun planeo raparle —agrega frunciendo el ceño—. Y tú eres un idiota —al final.

—Te quiero —sonríe España como idiota.

—Yo no te quiero ni un poquito —responde Romanito, no tan en serio

— ¡No me digas eso! —medio desconsolado.

—_Spaaaagna..._ —tuerce el morro—. Yo... también... un... poco... casi nada... nada de hecho... nada, nadita... te detesto —murmura muy, muy grave, sonrojándose mucho.

—Aaaawwwwww eres el más mono de todooooos —grito de _fanboy _histérico.

—Joder... _SPAGNAAAA..._

Se ríe, que otra cosa si no.

—Estamos en el _Hilton_ de _Pritzer Platz,_ en la habitación 574.

El italiano tuerce el morro.

—Joder... a ver si llegamos.

— ¡Hasta ahora! —España de muy buen humor. Romano cuelga—. Sí que vienen —sonríe colgando también y guardándose el teléfono.

—Y has conseguido que no me rape... ¿verdad? —Francia le mira desconsolado agarrándose el pelo.

—De hecho... ha dicho que venía por el traje y el _champagne..._ que sí quiere raparte... y que yo soy idiota.

Levanta las cejas.

— ¿Es decir? No va a raparme... ¿verdad? —vuelve a preguntar—. Si me rapa me muero.

—_Romano _no, yo me hago cargo de mantenerle ocupado, pero _Veneciano..._

—_Veneciano..._ ¿es capaz de raparme solo? —levanta las cejas. Prusia se ríe.

—Que va, tío, se quedara dormido antes que nosotros.

El galo suspira y se levanta.

—Por si las dudas... voy a pedirles vino a ambos...

xoOXOox

América se separa después de unos instantes, con el cerebro bastante, pero BASTANTE fundido.

— Waaaa —alcanza a decir esta vez, mirando a Inglaterra con los ojos desorbitados. Éste sonríe un poquito—. Washashashawa.

Se ríe un poquito y se sonroja. El americano cierra los ojos y sacude un poco la cabeza, sonriendo.

—¡Ese fue un _MR._ Beso! — contento, alcanza a conectar al fin una frase.

Inglaterra carraspea y aparta la vista, sonrojándose un poco más.

—Jejeje... estás rojito —sonríe, y estoy segura de que él está igual de rojito que Inglaterra esta vez—. Cómo es que de repente sabes hacer eso, ¿eh? —inclina la cabeza siguiendo su vista—. ¿De verdad no te gustan esos besos? —sin entender—. ¿Por qué no te gustan? —América el intenso, quizás puedas dejarle hablar.

—Ehm... —vacila—. Yo... _SHUT UP! GIT!_ —grita reaccionando con violencia que es cómo reacciona cuando no sabe cómo hacerlo—. Voy... ¡VOY AL _BLOODY_ BAÑO! —grita al final largándose y dando un portazo, de nervios. América se descoloca.

—_Iggy! Ohh... come on!_ —pide tocando la puerta del baño por fuera—. _Iggyyyy..._ no te enojes. _Ok, ok..._ no vuelvo a decirte que me gustó mucho el beso ese especiaaaaaaaaaal... —chillonea.

El inglés se apoya contra la puerta del baño pasándose una mano por el pelo y sonrojándose un poco más, con una media sonrisita porque al final... le ha gustado y ha sido diferente a Francia y eso es MUY importante.

—Ash... —protesta al otro lado de la puerta, frunciendo el ceño. Se gira y abre su maleta, empezando a revolver sus cosas—. ¡Vas a ver cómo voy a obligarte a que salgas! —grita.

Inglaterra se lava un poco la cara, mea, tira la cadena, suspira con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, se sonroja... y no la abre aun medio nervioso.

El americano, a toda velocidad, se quita toooooda la ropa y luego se pone el kilt, haciéndose unas pelotas enormes con... mmm haciéndose... errr... quizás no sea la expresión correcta para un kilt "pelotas enormes". Bueno, ¡haciéndose muchos líos! con… bueno, el asunto, luego se pone las calcetas y la camisa y se siente absolutamente estúpido.

Inglaterra finalmente toma fuerza otra vez. El menor ni siquiera se atreve a verse en un espejo, pensando que esto es terriblemente incómodo... y... bueno, demasiada poca sujeción para él, pero... bueno. Suspira y se sienta en la cama, prendiendo la tele con las piernas cruzadas sin pensar demasiado en lo que se le ve o no ve.

—Ni creas que me importa que no salgas —sentencia con voz de emoción contenida terriblemente mal y tratando de ser pasada por voz de... inocencia.

Abre la puerta lentamente mentalizándose de que "venga, no es como para morirse de la vergüenza, sólo ha sido un beso y a Estados Unidos también le ha gustado" y América casi brinca en la cama, poniéndose de pie con cara de culpable y con sonrisita idiota como siempre que suele estar en esas situaciones... se ríe bajito en plan... jejeje... je... je... jejejeje. Jeeee.

Inglaterra se queda mirándole al principio sin entender... y entonces baja la vista lentamente y el chico se siente absoluuuuuuuuutamente ridíiiiiiiiiiculo... lentamente. El inglés se queda unos segundos mirando el Kilt sin mover ni un musculo.

—Esto es... raro —admite sin dejar de sonreír tontamente después de unos segundos—... da comezón... —se rasca un poco el trasero.

El británico hace tres cosas casi a la vez... primero se sonroja terriblemente, luego se mete al baño cerrando la puerta y por último se desangra de una hemorragia nasal fulminante y América se queda de nuevo descolocadísimo.

—_Iggy?_ Joooo! ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Tenías que salir con esto! ¡No volverte a meter! —protesta, caminando a la puerta y golpeándola.

Con todas las manos ensangrentadas, el inglés ha conseguido no manchar el traje de milagro, abre el grifo empezando a limpiarse lo más rápido que puede.

—_Iggyyyyyyyyyy!_ —sigue tocando como siempre... a punto de derribar la puerta.

—Ya... ya voy... —grita un poco pensando en que no sabe cómo va a ir... acordándose de nuevo y sacando un poco más de sangre—. _Bloody hell!_

—Vengaaaaaaa... —toca un poquito más—. ¿Qué haces? No querrás que tire la puerta para salvarte o algo.

—_NO! NOO!_ _I'm... I'm fine!_ —acaba de secarse la cara con una toalla y piensa en meterse un poco de papel de baño en la nariz.

—_Iggyyyyy! Come oooooooon!_

Se los pone, quizás pueda acostumbrarse después de unos segundos y ya quitárselos antes de irse, abre la puerta con expresión seria, con los papeles en la nariz. América lo mira... de nuevo con cara de _WTF?_ y un segundo después... lo siento mucho... se ríe.

— ¿Qué es eso?

El mayor sigue con su cara seria, con los ojos cerrados... y se sonroja.

—Olvídalo.

—Y... ¿no vas a decirme nada? —sonríe esperanzado—. Esta falda es rara... si brinco... TODO se mueve.

Sus papelitos en la nariz se tiñen de rojo sin que abra los ojos siquiera.

—Pues no brinques, _bloody hell!_

El americano se le acerca y lo abraza de la cintura.

— _Are you ok?_

Tiembla abriendo los ojos. No sé si logren ir a cenar...

—_Y-yes..._ —vacila con los papelitos empezando a estar saturados.

—Te está saliendo sangre de la nariz —el bruto—. ¿Te has golpeado? —inclina la cabeza antes de...— ¡Oooh! No! —se ríe—. ¿Soy yo?

—_Shut up!_ —se quita los papelitos y los lanza por la ventana, sonrojándose más. El otro se ríe más, acercándose a él y besándole otra vez como siempre le besa. Se calma un poco devolviéndole el beso, aun nerviosito.

—Teeee ha gustaaaaaadooooooo —canturrea creo que aun con sus labios pegados a los de Inglaterra, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y a éste se le pasa la calma ipsofacto, tratando de soltarse y separarse—. No! No... Espera… ¡espera! _Iggyyyy!_ ¡No te suelteeees! —le abraza inmovilizándole las manos.

Él le mira, tenso

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta sin soltarle, mirándole—. ¿Podrías relajarte?

—_I... I..._ —vacila súper sonrojado e histérico. El niño le sonríe.

—Sólo soy yo y me has visto antes sin boxers.

—_Yes... but..._ —aparta la mirada

—La falda es súper sexy... ya lo sé.

Le empuja un poco.

— ¡Es un _Kilt_! ¡Y lo que es, es muy elegante!

—Y sexy —sigue abrazándole y el inglés refunfuña algo inteligible—. Quieres... —se ríe un poco, acercándose de nuevo y besándole.

—Eh? —vacila. Estados Unidos se separa.

— ¿Ver qué traigo debajo de la fa... del _kilt_? —se ríe, nervioso e Inglaterra se sonroja un montón. Se ríe un rato más, tontamente, porque yo no sé quién dijo que América es bueno para esto.

—Vamos a... cenar —vacila apartando la mirada.

—Oh... de... ¿de verdad quieres ir a cenar... antes? —levanta las cejas y se ríe un poquito—. Tengo un montón de hambre.

—Vamos a cenar —repite con un poco más de seguridad.

— ¿Pero de verdad no quieres comprobar que traigo bien puesta esta cosa? —carraspea—. ¿No me va a dar frío?

—_Of... of course not_ —tiembla un poco—. Ya... me lo has dicho. Y claro que te va a dar frio, pero si te da frio, te aguantas, esa es la idea.

— ¿Me... a... guanto? Jo! ¡nooo! ¡Se va a hacer de este tamaño! —le indica con la mano... América, joder. El británico aprieta los ojos.

—No, no te va a dar tanto frío, es de lana... —toma el borde para comprobarlo y se sonroja otra vez, soltándolo de inmediato—. Es de lana —repite sin mirarle. El chico sonríe.

— Coooonste... —se pone los zapatos y su chamarrón de siempre—. Siento que me veo... no raro, RARÍIIIIIIISIMO.

—_America..._ se supone que es una prenda de gala, ¿dónde vas con la cazadora? —pregunta.

—Pues... a... —sonríe —Jooo... _Iggy.._. El saquito ese es incómodo y raro...

Levanta una ceja y se cruza de brazos.

—Joooo... —se va a la maleta y se agacha con la menor de las decencias, enseñando... no todo porque el kilt no es tan corto, pero si las piernas.

Inglaterra se tapa la cara y se da la vuelta queriendo golpearse de verdad la cabeza contra la pared, reprochándose estar pensando estas cosas... el kilt NO es para esto. Al fin saca el saco y se quita la chaqueta.

—Ahora SÍ me veo COMPLETAMENTE ridículo — sentencia yendo a la puerta con el saco correspondiente. El inglés esta con las manos en la cara dándose golpecitos contra el canto del armario—. Ehh... _Iggy?_

—Ya... ya. _Come on_ —pasa por su lado con los ojos cerrados y fingiendo una postura muy digna.

Sale tras él... también en completo estado de dignidad. Estado que es bastante extraño en América y con el que no puede evitar una sonrisita.

—Me siento disfrazado de_ Leia_ —admite en cuanto llegan al elevador.

—Podrías sentirte como si fueras _Mel Gibson_ en _Brave Heart_ —responde—. Es un poco más digno para el _Kilt._

— ¿Es esa película en la que le sacan los intestinos? —le mira haciendo cara de asco.

—Es sobre la vida de _Willian Wallace_ —le mira.

— ¿En serio? Sólo vi la parte de los intestinos... yuck! —cara de asco.

—_Well_ —se encoge de hombros—. Qué se le va a hacer.

—Pero tienes razón, él era el héroe... como yo —sonríe—. Aunque a mí nunca nadie me va a arrancar las entrañas... —agrega por si acaso alguien lo duda—. Y yo soy mucho más guapo que él —agrega como segunda nota al pie—. _And I am American_ —tercera nota.

Inglaterra le escucha sin decir nada intentando no descojonarse.

—Y yo nunca me pintaría la cara de azul —cuarta nota—. Y yo sí me baño diario —quinta nota, ¡punto a favor para USA!—. _And..._ mi pelo es más bonito que el de él... y yo uso lentes —dios mío´... se abren las puertas del elevador.

—_Ok, America, keep calm, nobody_ va a pensar que quizás puedas ser _William Wallace..._ —sarcástico.

Sonríe satisfecho, sin entender el sarcasmo y se rasca el asuntillo en cuanto se abren las puertas del elevador.

—Sobre todo porque _William Wallace_ está un poco muerto —añade en un tono más bajo— pero también puede ser por cualquiera de esas cosas que has tenido a bien en poner de releva... —le mira y se queda callado dándose la vuelta al frente otra vez.

Estados Unidos sale del elevador, abriendo y cerrando las piernas de una manera bastante cómica.

—Esto es incómodo —sin notar el asunto de Inglaterra, que se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Ya te dije que no ibas a poder aguantar —saliendo detrás de él.

—¡Se pegan! —levanta una pierna y brinca un poco—. ¡Ya está! —tú perdonarás... la falta de elegancia.

—_A... America! Bloody hell!_ ¡Te está mirando todo el mundo! —protesta Inglaterra con el brinco.

—Pues si me miran es porque se me... pega... —se señala—. Y si se me pega es... pues porque... es incómodo. ¡Todos deben saberlo, todos usan falda! —alega—. Vamos a pedir un taxi —se acerca al botones—. _Hello!_

—_Hello?_ —saluda el botones de vuelta.

—No soy _William Wallace..._ —bromea—. No tengas miedo —su mejor postura de súper héroe.

—_OK_ —asegura con su expresión neutra, sin cambiarla—. ¿En que puedo ayudarle _Herr Wallace_?

América levanta las cejas y abre los ojos más, mirando a Inglaterra. Inglaterra _facepalm._

—Eeehhhh... yo... estabaaaaaaaaa... —América no muy seguro

El botones le mira con su cara neutra, pacientemente.

—No... voy a sacar un hacha... en serio. Allá atrás estaba... haciendo algo... extraño con... es que verás, ¿tú sabes cómo se usan estas faldas?

—_America!_ —protesta Inglaterra.

—_What?_ —le mira—. ¡Sólo le estoy explicando!

Inglaterra le sonríe forzadamente al botones.

—Sigue andando —pide entre dientes.

—_Why?_ Quiero aclararle que yo no soy _Wallace _—insiste.

—Creo que puedo conseguirle otra falda _Herr Wallace_, pero el hacha no, por política de empresa— responde el chico que de hecho... no entiende del todo el inglés.

—Noooo... no quiero un hacha, traigo la pistola —explica y luego se ríe.

—_My god,_ esto es tan absurdo —empieza a reírse Inglaterra.

— ¡Él me podía conseguir una falda! Y yo peleándome con la reina —le da unos golpes en la espalda.

—No, estoy seguro que tampoco puedo conseguirle una pistola... ¿Qué la quiere para hacerle qué a la reina? —ahora si asustándose... e Inglaterra descojonado de la risa. América abre los ojos como platos.

— ¿Ustedes también tienen reina?

—Lo siento, no puedo conseguirle un arma para ninguna reina... ¡esto es una república!

—Pero tú has dicho que... —frunce el ceño—. Eres un poco extrañooooo... —se acerca para mirarle el nombre—. _Rasler..._ —se ríe—. Que nombre tan gracioso.

—_My god_, esto es como _Black Adder _—el inglés sigue descojonándose.

—_Rasler,_ ¿podrías conseguirnos un taxi? —le sonríe y mira al inglés—. _Blackaddwhat?_

— ¡Un taxi! _Ja..._ taxi, en seguida, _Herr Wallace_ —Rösler sale por la puerta.

—_What the hell!_ —mira a Inglaterra.

—_Black Adder..._ es una serie que pasaban por la_ BBC_ con _Rowan Adkinson and_ _Hugh Laurie_.

—Ehhh... _Hugh Laurie! House!_ ¿Salía en una serie tuya?

—_Yes _—asiente—. Mucho antes de que hiciera de _House..._ y _Rowan Atkinson_ hacía de _Mr. Bean_. _Of course, Hugh Laurie is an englishman_

El estadunidense le mira un instante y luego se ríe.

—Naaaah

— _Really_ —asegura sonriendo.

— ¿Pero le has oído? ¡A él si se le entiende! ¡Él habla como yo!

—Insinúas que a mí no se me entiende —frunce el ceño.

— Tú hablas chistoso —sonríe.

—Además, es trabajo del actor poner acento de su personaje y ahí está interpretando a un americano, es normal que lo haga... pero eso no quita donde nació.

El menor frunce un poco el ceño.

—Es un poco raro ahora que lo pienso... Quizás si sea de los tuyos.

—_He is Officer of the Most Excellent Order of the British Empire _—orgulloso. América sonríe.

Rösler vuelve para decirles que el taxi les está esperando fuera

—_Come on!_ —sonríe—. ¡Vámonos!

Inglaterra le sigue. El americano se sube al taxi y le da una dirección en alemán que yo creo que NADIE entiende. El del taxi flipa y dice esa palabra tan bonita y que tantas ganas da de contestar "tu madre, por si acaso" que suena como "enchuldingung". América se hace hacia adelante y le pasa un papel _"Alt-Moabit Berlin, Germany"_

—Me ha conseguido mi secretaria la dirección, dice que es de los mejores —le sonríe. El taxista asiente y arranca.

—Veremos que tal es... —Inglaterra piensa que hoy podría hacer una concesión incluso con un McDonald's... y luego piensa que podría ser un restaurante francés y que... aprieta los ojos. El americano silba y se mueve algo incómodo en su lugar.

—Tienes razón, esto es hirviente.

—Eh? —sale de sus pensamientos volviéndose a él.

—Que me estoy cocinando...

—Ah, claro, es que tiene que soportar temperaturas bajo cero, en la nieve —explica.

—Buff! —se hace airecillo con el kilt.

—_America!_ —se sonroja intentando detenerle de las manos.

— _What?_ — le mira y sonríe al ver que le agarra de las manos—. Je!

—La flor de Escocia, _bloody hell!_ ¡Ten cuidado! —protesta.

—La... _What?_ —frunce el ceño.

Se sonroja.

—La... flor de Escocia —repite mucho más incómodo.

—Le acabas de decir flor a _Fl..._ —abre los ojos—.Pero estamos en el taxi... Nadie ve la flor de _America_ —se ríe—. ¡Eso suena SÚPER gay! —empieza a reírse más.

— ¡No es la! es una expresión, es... lo que se ve cuando miras bajo un _Kilt_, no... —frunce el ceño. América se ríe más... Lo siento. Pone los ojos en blanco y se recuesta en el asiento—. Te lo digo porque si no te lo recuerdo quizás lo hagas luego en el restaurante o quien sabe... ¡y junta las rodillas!

—Que junte las... Oh no, no... No... Si junto las rodillas, con el poco sostén que tiene esto... Van a...— hace un sonido de aplastamiento.

El británico le mira unos instantes y luego aprieta los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza y girándose para mirar a la ventanilla en plan "no quiero saberlo, no quiero oírte".

— ¡No digas tonterías!

—No son tonterías, ¡Es obvio! A ti debe pasarte lo mismo —insiste sonriendo y mirando por la ventanilla...

—Si te acomodas bien no te pasa nada —replica.

Y hace el acomodo más gráfico y visual que puede hacer una persona del sexo masculino.

—_America_ por la reina! —vuelve a taparse la cara con las manos.

—¡Pues tú me has dicho! —con Florida entre las manos y la zona hecha un desastre... Eso sí, las rodillas juntas.

—¡Pero discretamente! —le mira entre los dedos y vuelve a taparse la cara sonrojándose—. ¡Por la reina! ¡Nos van a multar por desorden del orden público!

—¡Pues estoy haciéndolo discreto, no me he levantado nada! —protesta.

—¡Pues menos mal! ¡Solo faltaría! —protesta también.

—¡Como nos van a multar por eso! —se suelta el asunto abriendo las piernas y cruzando los brazos.

—_My god..._ quizás no deberías vestirlo a la forma tradicional.

Cara de falso asombro.

— ¡Por la reina! —se burla—. ¡Seria yo incapaz de faltar al honor de la flor de la reina de Escocia haciendo algo así!

—No es obligatorio y tú eres americano, la reina no... —se detiene—. _Oh! Shut up!_

—Además si no lo uso de esa manera tan tradicional a ti no te gustaría. Y créeme, si me he atrevido a salir en falda ha sido sólo porque a ti te gusta —le mira. Él le mira un momento y se sonroja.

—A... a mí no... ¡No me gusta! —miente.

—_What?_ —sonríe—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que no te gusta? —mirada suspicaz.

—_No... nothing!_ ¡Nada me gusta! —sigue sin mirarle, nervioso... tsudere, tsundere.

— ¿Nada? Jo... ¡_Florida_ te gusta!

—_Of course not!_ —chillido escandalizado.

—Como no te va a gustar— se ríe—. la Florida de _Americaaa_ —agrega... Y se parte aún más de la risa.

—¡Tampoco! —le traiciona el inconsciente, sonrojándose más pero en un tono menos chillón.

—¿Tampoco? ¿Qué otra cosa no te gusta? —sonríe—. ¿Yo en faaaalda? O... _Nantucket_? O... _Texas..._ ¿O mi maravilloso cuerpo?

—Quiero decir... ¡no! ¡No! ¡Nada! _Bloody hell!_ —histericolocoperdido, se va a lanzar por la ventanilla. Estados Unidos se ríe echándosele encima y abrazándolo.

— ¿Porque nuuuuunca, nunca admites que te gusto?

—Aaaaargh! —tiembla y se sonroja mucho.

—_What?_

Se sacude.

—Suéltame —suplica desconsolado, le suelta.

Inglaterra respira agitadamente, calmándose un poco. América le mira y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Jump! —se gira a la ventanilla cruzando los brazos. El inglés traga saliva aun respirando agitadamente... Suspira y le mira.

— _What the hell is wrong with you?_

—_What the hell IS wrong with ME?_ —le mira

—_Yes!_ ¿A que ha venido todo eso?

— ¿Todo qué? —frunce el ceño.

— ¡Pues eso! ¡Eso que acabas de hacer!

—_What?_ ¿El abrazo? — le mira con el ceño fruncido y se sube los lentes.

—_Ok, America, nothing. Everything is fine _—se vuelve a la ventanilla también de malas.

—Eres _my boyfriend,_ esto es una cita y yo no traigo calzoncillos... _What the hell_ te parece que hice mal?

Aprieta los ojos verdes y se sonroja mucho.

—Tú sabes que me da vergüenza, ¿por qué me haces pasar vergüenza?

Abre la boca para decir algo... Y lo dice.

—No te hago pasar vergüenza... ¡Sólo te abrazo un poco!

—¡Pero antes! ¡Todas esas preguntas! Es incomodo —protesta

—_Fuck..._ Pues perdóname por incomodarte —frunce el ceño—. Habla tú mejor entonces —ojos en blanco. Inglaterra frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Te ha contado_ Canada_ como es que amaneció así? —pregunta sin mirarle por hablar de algo.

—No sabe —sigue mirando la ventana él también, testarudo.

—_OK_ —responde enojado.

—No entiendo que es lo que te enoja tanto. _I'm sorry_ por preguntarte lo que te gusta de mi —indica sarcástico—. Una pregunta imposible al parecer después de desangrarte en el baño.

Se sonroja otra vez, apretando los ojos verdes y volviéndose a la ventanilla pensado: "que te jodan" pero sin decirlo en voz alta.

—A mí me gustas y no me muero de la vergüenza al decirlo —agrega mirándole porque detesta que le ignore.

—Bien por ti —replica acido.

—_What the hell is wrong with you?_ —le mira—. ¡Sólo te pregunte! —le agarra del brazo.

—Pues que si quieres reírte de cosas inglesas, te consigas los vídeos de los _Monty Phyton_ —replica tratando de soltarse del brazo.

— ¡No me estoy riendo! —protesta—. Oh... _Come on!_ —le mira y cambia el tono—. _I'm sorry, ok? _

— ¡¿Pues a que viene preguntarme todas esas cosas que ya sabes y encima abrazarme para que me avergüence más?! —grita sin pensar.

—A que me... ¡A que me gusta que me lo digas! —le mira y sonríe.

—_But..._ —sonrojo. Le da un beso en la frente.

— _I knooooow..._ Te da vergüeeeenza —sin burla. El británico baja la cara, aun sonrojado—. No es divertido si te enojas en serio —sonriendo.

Se le acerca un poco imperceptiblemente.

—Tampoco lo es si lo haces mucho —refunfuña.

—_Oooook... I'm sorry_ —le pasa un brazo tras los hombros, jalándolo hacia sí. Él sonríe un poquito porque eso era lo que quería, dejándose, claro. Le acerca más, acomodándole—. Estás frio —sonríe.

—Mi traje no es de lana gruesa —explica.

—Pero tu novio es de fuego —sonríe, recargando la barbilla en su cabeza e Inglaterra tiene un remordimiento en el estómago con la_ bloody_ palabra novio—. De hecho es de acero a punto de derretirse... ¿Tus manos están así de frías? —le busca una mano.

—_Yes _—la levanta tendiéndosela. Él se la pone en el cuello.

—Aaaaaaaaah! — sonríe—.Pareces un tempanito.

Se sonroja un poco por lo que está acariciando.

— Ehm... De fuego, como en los fantásticos... —suelta a modo _random._ El americano se ríe y traga saliva.

—_Yep..._ Y tú eres como el que echa hielo de los increíbles —le da la vuelta a su mano para ponérsela en la nuca—. Ahhhhh…

Se incomoda un poco por los suspiritos de "aaaah" y mueve un poco los dedos involuntariamente. América sonríe con eso inclinando la cabeza.

— Mmm... Me gustan tus manos frías —buscándole la otra.

Se sonroja un poco más, pero la levanta dejándole hacer, viéndole un poco sonrojadito. El americano se la pone en la mandíbula.

— Mmmmm — se levanta los lentes un poco y se pone la palma de una mano de Inglaterra en un ojo y la de la otra en el otro. Éste sonríe de lado al saber que no le está viendo—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan frio? —pregunta con los ojos cerrados bajo sus palmas, sonriendo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, mi traje no es de lana gruesa —responde dulcemente.

—_Thank god,_ pensé que iba a cocinarme —susurra.

Y aprovechando que tiene los ojos tapados, le mira a los labios con una clara intención, teniendo un escalofrío, sonrojándose y apartando la vista sin atreverse. América se los humedece y se quita las manos de los ojos, enfocando mal.

— ¿Ya llegamos? — se baja los lentes a la cara.

Inglaterra se sonroja mucho más porque estaba a punto de acercarse y se separa sentándose bien, mirándose los pies y el taxi se para, que es lo que habría pasado de todos modos si le hubiera besado porque Inglaterra tiene mala suerte. Estados Unidos le sonríe.

—_Come on!_ —le paga al taxista y empuja al inglés para bajarse, sin esperar el vuelto.

* * *

_Lo que nadie creyó nunca qué llegariamos a ver. América en kilt... esto al menos merece un review, no? ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo!_


	16. Chapter 16

Se baja aun medio nervioso. América le sonríe pasándole un brazo por los hombros...

—Ya estamos aquí... En el _París-Mosk... au..._

El británico se tensa y le mira de reojo.

—_Sorry?_

—_Paris... Something..._ —carraspea tenso—. Vamos adentro —le empuja.

—_Moskow?_ ¿Me trajiste a un restaurante RUSO? —flipa entrando detrás de él.

—NO! —le fulmina— ¡Es francés! —chilla. El inglés levanta las cejas.

—Es bastante extraño... ¡Ahí pone _Moskow_! —se defiende.

—No sé qué ponga ahí, yo no lo elegí —muuuuuy nervioso e incómodo, pide la mesa a su nombre.

—¿Y quién lo eligió? —siguiéndole.

—La... Mi... El... Yo... —desvía la mirada—. _Joan._

—¿Le pediste a _Joan_ que eligiera un restaurante Ruso en _Berlin_? —pregunta quitándose la chaqueta para sentarse.

—NOOOO! ¡Deja de decir que yo pedí un restaurante Ruso, no es ruso!

—Se llama _Moskow_ —repite pacientemente, sentándose—. Creí que lo habrías notado cuando _Joan_ te dijo cual había elegido.

—¡No me dijo cómo se llamaba! —ceño fruncido— ¡Sólo me dijo que era uno de los mejores de _Berin_!

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas que una máquina piense por ti —muy tranquilo.

—¡No dejé que una máquina pensara por mí! —protesta frunciendo el ceño—. Yo vi que era un restaurante Francés.

—Un restaurante francés donde seguro sirven _vodka _y Caviar de beluga —suelta mirándole—. Y menos mal, porque yo odio la comida francesa.

—¡No vas a beber _vodka_ ni comer caviar! —protesta. El ojos verdes levanta las cejas—. ¡Nada que tenga que ver con el _fucking commie_! —le fulmina y les traen la carta.

—Debiste elegir un restaurante que no fuera ruso entonces —insiste.

—_England _—advierte—. Yo no elegí un restaurante Ruso.

—Sólo déjame pedir lo que quiera, no me gusta la comida francesa —repite muy serio abriendo la carta.

—Sí te gusta la comida Francesa —le mira intensamente y abre la carta el también—. Nada _commie..._ ¡NADA! No sé cómo vas a atreverte a comer comida de... ese...

—¡No! ¡Claro que no me gusta!

—¿Indicas que te gusta la comida Rusa? —se le acerca mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡La prefiero! —muy tenso—. ¡Odio todo lo que sea francés! ¡Voy a pedir _Steak tártar_! ¡Y no me lo vas a impedir!

—¡No odias todo lo que sea francés! —le mira extrañado—. Deberías odiar más todo lo que sea ruso... no pidas nada ruso, no quiero.

—Yo no quiero nada francés —sentencia, muy nervioso.

—Pues no puedes pedir nada ruso —replica, hundiendo la nariz en la carta. Inglaterra hojea la carta sin casi mirarla.

—Además, casi todo es comida rusa, no veo un buen motivo para no pedirla, yo no te digo a ti qué comer y qué no.

—Porque a ti no te importa si yo como o no como comida Francesa, pero tú no puedes comer comida Rusa.

—¿Por qué no? —mirada fija.

—¡Porque no quiero! —protesta—. No quiero y lo digo yo y no puedes hacerlo —ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué no quieres? ¡Yo no quiero comida francesa! —protesta también—. Si yo no puedo comer comida rusa tú no puedes comer comida francesa, es lo justo.

El americano abre la boca.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no quiero y yo lo digo y no puedes hacerlo —le imita.

—No se vale —frunce el ceño.

—Oh, claro que se vale. Tú eliges, o me dejas comer lo que quiera, o tú comes algo ruso —le reta. Estados Unidos parpadea... y se sonroja.

—Yo no voy a comer NADA Ruso, ni tú tampoco.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

—Lo que está claro es que yo no voy a comer nada francés —replica.

—¡¿Por qué no?! Yo te he visto comer comida francesa con gusto y te traje a un restaurante Francés.

—Porque no me... —se queda con la boca abierta—. ¡No es cierto! ¡Nunca me ha gustado nada francés! —chilla histérico

—¡Pero yo te he visto! —insiste.

—¡No es cierto! —miente de forma absurda pensando que estuvo en París y no se robó ningún tupperware... ¡Mierda! ¡Si la _frog_ no le hubiera acompañado! Se les acerca un camarero.

— ¿Ya saben lo que tomaran los señores?

—_Yes._ Queremos lo menos ruso que tenga en la carta —le arranca a Inglaterra la carta de las manos.

—Lo... Menos... ¿Ruso? —pregunta el hombre confundido.

—_Yes._ Lo que sea que no sea ruso —insiste.

—Yo quiero _Steak tártar_ —pide Inglaterra.

—¡No! ¡Eso es ruso!

—Bien, un _steak tártar..._ Y puedo ofrecerle _escargot..._ O unas ancas, _herr_ —propone el camarero a Estados Unidos.

E Inglaterra se acuerda de sí mismo mordiéndole los muslos desnudos a Francia mientras éste se descojonaba y él se sonrojaba como para esconder la cabeza entre las piernas.

— ¡No! ¡Él no quiere eso! Él quiere... Otra cosa, algo que no sea ruso... Ancas... ¡para los dos!—sentencia América muy nerviosito, sin enterarse del inglés.

—Ancas... para dos de primero y _steak tartar_ de segundo, bien —el camarero lo apunta y se marcha, porque es medio idiota. Inglaterra no se entera, por supuesto, escondiendo la cara en la servilleta y tratando de olvidarse de eso.

—No quiero _ste..._ aargh! —cruza los brazos frustrado—. ¡Este es un país de idiotas! NADIE me entiende.

El británico sigue con la cara dentro de la servilleta y se acuerda de lo de esta tarde y el pie... y los mensajes que antes no ha querido leer.

—Mmmm —le asiente a Estados Unidos sin escucharle.

—Va a traernos la dichosa tárta rusa y... —frunce el ceño—. ¿A ti qué te pasa ahora?

Le mira por encima de la servilleta.

—_Nothing _—responde recobrando la compostura y dejando la servilleta en la mesa como si no pasara nada, aun medio sonrojado. América le sonríe un poco.

—¿Ahora qué hice mal?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Te va a gustar el _Steak tartar_, es... carne de ternera picada, es lo más parecido a una hamburguesa —le sonríe un poquito sin comentar, por supuesto, que es cruda.

Él le sonríe un poquito más y se pasa la mano por el pelo, calmándose un poco a sí mismo.

— ¿Y qué más has pedido? —pregunta porque no se ha enterado.

—Creo que... _frog_, o algo así —responde subiéndose los lentes. Carraspea.

— _Bloody hell_ —protesta sacando el teléfono, dispuesto a leer los mensajes y acabar con esto que parece que le está persiguiendo, de una vez. América sonríe.

—Nunca he comido eso, ¿son buenas?

Uno dice que va a besarle perfectamente bien en cuanto pueda.

—Son... eh... —se sonroja otra vez con la misma imagen en la cabeza, apretando los ojos— m. Mucha gente dice que saben a pollo.

Y el otro algo en la línea de _"I always want to kiss you... ALWAYS"._

_"Git! te dije que no leyeras eso mientras yo estuviera presente"_, escribe como respuesta y luego mira a Estados Unidos.

—Pero depende de cómo las cocinen.

Y donde sea/como sea que Francia está en este momento, detiene su mundo, haciendo una cara con dos ojos de corazón y sonriendo con sonrisa de bobo al leerlo.

_"Pardon, estaba tan... preocupado extrañando el final del beso, que olvidé leerlo antes" _

—¿Son de _frog_ de verdad? —pregunta realmente sin entender—. _Frog, frog..._ ¿cómo esas ranitas verdes tan monas que juntábamos en los lagos de florida? —explica.

—_Yes... frog... frog_ —asegura volviendo a sacar el teléfono al notar que le responde.

_"¿Estás enfadado? Estabas muy raro... ", _agrega Francia en otro mensaje.

—No sé si se me antojan —América sonríe—. Voy a ir al baño... ¿cómo uso esto?

—Eh? —Inglaterra levanta la cabeza del teléfono—. Ah... —se sonroja otra vez al pensar en el kilt, apartando la vista—. Ehm... puedes usar la obertura de al lado si tienes frio, pero es mejor que lo levantes de delante para evitar mancharlo... ¡recuerda levantarlo solo de delante! —le advierte mirándole fijamente.

El americano levanta una ceja, pensando que va a levantarlo completo, desde luego, con eso de no mancharlo.

—_Oooook..._ —sonríe—. Lo levanto.

Inglaterra asiente y se vuelve al teléfono.

_"No estoy enojado, sólo estaba... avergonzado...", _confiesa en el mensaje y seguramente puede oír el "Aawwwwwwwww" que ha gritado España al leerlo por encima del hombro de Francia, mientras Prusia se descojona.

—Estaba avergonzado —le dice España a los presentes, riéndose.

—Estaba avergonzadillooooo —se burla Prusia—. ¡Porque _Frankreich_ le gustaaaaa! ¡Y no puede estar sin hablarleeee!

—_Tais-toi!_ —protesta Francia dándole un codacillo a España, sin poder dejar de sonreír como idiota.

Prusia y España se descojonan.

—Contéstale que no tiene por qué avergonzarse cuando tu amor es tan puro —suelta Prusia en burla.

—Que tontos son —Francia se hace bolita, sonriendo y sacándoles la lengua a ambos.

_"No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte :) Yo estaba preocupado"._

—Bueno, aunque con cuatro veces lo de puro... —comenta Prusia. Francia se ríe.

—¡Hey! ¡El sexo es la expresión más pura de amor que hay! —replica.

España se descojona intentando leer lo que ha escrito en cuanto Francia se despista.

—¡Ooh! ¡Y él estaba preocupado! Pero que mono eres tío —le despeina un poco.

—Pues claro que estaba preocupado —se pasa una mano por el pelo intentando acomodárselo.

_"Preocupado? Por? Hiciste algo por lo que deba enfadarme... O preocuparme?", _responde Inglaterra.

Prusia y España siguen descojonándose.

—Tú lo estarías si dejan de hablarte... —mira al teléfono y contesta.

_"Mmmm... existir? No lo sé, un momento estabas ahí y luego te largaste... y después parecías huir de mí, te llame dos veces para que voltearas"._

_"Pues claro que me largue, Frog, pensé que ibas a burlarte o algo"._

_"Cómo voy a burlarme, imbecile?! No has visto el trabajo que me costó separarme?... pensé que no querías que lo hiciera :(" _

Mira a los otros dos mientras se descojonan y a Italia y Romano que están abriendo una botella más de Champagne... suspira.

_"Sonriendo aún como idiota, aclararé". _

—Oooh! El trabajo que me costó separarme, porque te amo como no he amado a nadie nunca— grita España tomando a Prusia de la cintura en burla.

—Es que estaba muy avergonzadoooo —se burla Prusia, actuando también.

_"Pues claro que no quería, tonto", _responde Inglaterra sonriendo como tonto un poco.

Francia se ríe y hace los ojos en blanco a España y a Prusia, y luego sonríe más como bobo con la respuesta, parpadeando lentamente.

—Tontoooo que no quierooooooo —se burla Prusia en falsete, leyéndolo por encima de su hombro, fingiendo mucha vergüenza, tapándose la cara con las manos y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras España se descojona.

—Si _Inglaterra _te oye, se muere, tío —le asegura a Prusia.

—Son los dos unos idiotas, ¿se los han dicho? —Francia se descojona un poco también.

_"Pensé que no querías que te besara, Rosbif... no que no me separara". _

—Si _Angleterre_ te oye, nos mata a todos —sentencia Francia. Los otros dos se ríen más cuando les llama idiotas.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco con ese último mensaje.

_"Eso he dicho, git! Que no quería un beso! Claro que quería que te separaras",_ tsundere, tsundere.

_"Te quiero, Rosbif"_, le envía Francia... borrando el mensaje en cuanto lo envía para que no lo vean.

—Porque no quería un besoooo que tú eres un besucón de mucho cuidadooooo —sigue burlándose Prusia.

— ¿Qué has puesto? —pregunta España al notar que lo ha borrado tan deprisa, tratando de quitarle el teléfono.

Inglaterra lo ve y sonríe sinceramente un momento, sonrojándose un poquito... Y luego vuelve a carcomerle el remordimiento con el asunto de América. Aprieta los ojos y decide no responder más a pesar de que quizás Francia se quede un poco mal.

—_Non!_ ¡Dámelo! —intenta quitárselo—. Te juro _Espagne_ que... — le amenaza poniéndose serio de repente—. No le he puesto nada... me he arrepentido.

España se lo devuelve riendo.

—Calma, calma —hace ademan de devolvérselo y finge que ha vibrado—. ¡Huy! Ha respondido —se lo acerca para mirarlo y Francia le salta casi encima.

— ¿¡Qué puso?!

Lo aparta más y Prusia se lo quita.

—No sean idiotas los dos... ¡dénmelo! —tensito pero sonriendo, pensando en las posibles respuestas. Prusia se ríe mirando el teléfono.

—Pensaba que te habías arrepentido —se burla España. El galo hace los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué tanto interés tienes en mis declaraciones de amor? ¿Qué si le puse que le quiero? —se cruza de brazos.

—No ha contestado nada —suelta Prusia al no encontrarlo e inmediatamente Francia mira a España.

— ¿Lo borraste?

—No, era broma... —responde España—. Pero pensé que contestaría antes de que lo recuperaras— mira a Prusia. Éste les muestra.

—No hay nada.

El moreno mira desconsolado a Francia.

—No respondió nada —susurra él y los otros dos se quedan un poco deprimidos con la cabeza baja y los hombros caídos. España le pone una mano sobre los hombros, animándole.

—Quizás esta muy avergonzado pensando en que responder —se ríe Prusia, porque Prusia sigue idealizando a Francia

—No pasa nada, no me extraña —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

— ¿No te extraña? —le mira. Francia le sonríe tristemente.

—¿Cuándo has oído a —mira a Romano de reojo— que le diga que también le quiere? —le susurra. El albino mira a Romano de reojo.

— Oh...

—Aun así... él está en su cita con el _garçón_ y me ha escrito —se amarra el pelo con la liga.

—Aun así no está de más que lo hagan —suelta España echándose en la cama.

—Eso es cierto —sonríe Prusia.

—Claro que no está de más...

—No entiendo por qué te da esperanzas si a la hora de la verdad no te responde —suelta España.

—No son esperanzas _Espagne..._ Es una forma —sonríe de lado—. Tú lo sabes bien.

Se encoge de hombros.

— Si tú lo dices...

—Es lo que hay... Y es tomarlo o dejarlo —le mira—. No voy a crucificarlo cada vez.

Prusia frunce el ceño y escribe en el teléfono de Francia.

_"Qué pasa contigo, porque no me respondes? Respóndeme!"_, le manda, en francés, con algunas faltas, claro.

—_Non! PRUSSE!_ —le mira absolutamente horrorizado—. ¿Que le has puesto?

—Pues que te responda, claro —le mira. Francia fulmina a España y cierra los ojos.

—Dame el teléfono

El albino se lo devuelve. Inglaterra parpadea al leer el mensaje, flipando de la agresividad.

_"Perdona, mon amour... Un... Instante de debilidad"_, escribe al inglés.

Éste se muerde el labio nervioso, pensando que en realidad casi nunca le responde eso y es posible que lo necesite, que ha sido bastante duro todo el día, él con América y el beso y... Todo. Parpadea con el otro mensaje.

—_Prusse..._ —éste le mira—. _Non _—susurra mirándole, desconsolado y luego se vuelve al teléfono mirándolo también desconsolado.

Inglaterra escribe un par de cosas que mandar y las borra todo el rato, nervioso y con bastante remordimiento, mirando si Estados Unidos vuelve o no.

Prusia le mira sin entender.

— Yo... Pero es que él... ¡Es que no te ha respondido! —protesta.

—Pero no puedo escribirle eso... —responde dulcemente.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no puedo obligarle a responderme, no funciona así... No puedo exigir respuestas, tienen que salir de él —explica paciente.

América sale del baño.

—Pero no le he dicho que te diga nada, le he dicho que te responda algo, lo que él quiera —se defiende Prusia.

—No suelo exigirle esas cosas —sigue con el mismo tono—. Es algo que hace solo, o no hace.

_"I've get you under my skin"_, escribe Inglaterra y cuando ve a Estados Unidos lo manda por error... Mira el teléfono con cara de horror, traga saliva y decide guardarlo.

—Pero sólo es un empujoncito, no le he puesto una pistola en la cabeza —protesta Prusia—. _Verdamnt..._ Vale, vale, lo siento —ceño fruncido. Francia siente el teléfono vibrar.

—Es un empujoncito que... —levanta el teléfono y sonríe idiotamente al leerlo.

España lo nota y le salta encima intentando quitárselo para leer otra vez. Prusia levanta la vista al notar que no acaba de reñirle.

—_Non!_ —protesta sonriendo. El moreno sigue intentándolo.

— ¡Te ha respondido, que cabrón! ¡¿Qué dice?! —pide intentando quitárselo, Prusia vuelve a sonreír y empieza a ayudar a España aguantando a Francia.

—¡Dejenmeeeeee! —sonrisa de idiota, dejando que le quiten el teléfono.

El español lo toma, lo lee en voz alta y todos hacen Aawwwww, excepto Prusia que hace gesto de vomitar. Francia sonríe muy satisfecho mirándole.

—¿Cómo renuncio a eso? —susurra. El español niega con la cabeza devolviéndole el teléfono—. Dime... Dime ¿cómo renuncio? —le mira tomándole la mano.

—Yo no te digo que renuncies a esto _Francia,_ te digo que renuncies a que no esté aquí para decírtelo en persona —responde dulcemente. El galo suspira.

—Eso no está entre las opciones,_ Espagne_ —le suelta.

—Pues no pensaba yo que _England_ fuera tan cursi —cambia de tema Prusia.

—Pues de eso me quejo —responde España.

—No es cursi, es romántico —sentencia Francia.

—Es muuuy cursi —replica Prusia con burla. El francés ojos en blanco, mirando a España.

—No me vendría mal que te alegraras aunque sea un poco —le reclama un poquitín dolido—. Si no me responde, ¿por qué no lo hace?, si lo hace, entonces es ¿por qué no está?, si estuviera, te quejarías de que no le deja, si le dejara, encontrarías algo de que quejarte igual —le sonríe. España suspira.

— Sí me alegro, claro que me alegro, incluso te tengo un poco de envidia, pero no puedo dejar de pensar... ¡Eso no es cierto! —replica al oírle.

—Dejar de pensar... —le invita a seguir.

—¡Me haces parecer la suegra de _Inglaterra_! —protesta—. Dejar de pensar que debería estar contigo y solo contigo, porque yo no podría soportar que _Romano_ estuviera con alguien más.

Sonríe con lo de la suegra.

—No es fácil —admite respecto a lo otro—. Pero hasta hace un mes yo pensé que no podría soportar tenerlo sólo para mí... Ni siquiera sé si lo haría —le vuelve a mirar. El moreno se encoge de hombros.

—No es como que te este realmente poniendo tantas trabas —le mira—. Después de todo yo te he cubierto frente a estos mocosos —señala a Prusia—. Hasta ahora. Sólo te digo lo que veo y creo que tú no quieres ver, para que no se te olvide... es un papel de Pepito grillo.

—Ya sé que no me estás poniendo trabas, _Espagne _—le abraza—. Realmente no quiero oírte, eso es lo que pasa —admite. El otro le abraza de vuelta.

—Lo siento, sé que no te gusta, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—Voy a caerme de muy, muy alto cuando me caiga, _mon ami_ —le aprieta.

—Por eso trato de ponerte cojines, cariño —explica. Francia se muerde el labio y niega con la cabeza.

—Esto va a acabar muy, muy mal... estoy seguro.

—Quizás no —suelta Prusia.

Francia le sonríe un poco, separándose un poco de España y mirando al germano.

—Vosotros dos sois los más _awesome_ para resolver estas cosas, si habéis podido durar desde el verano, no veo por qué no ibais a poder seguir con ello, seguro se os ocurrirá algo —sonríe. Francia suspira deshaciéndose el moño en el pelo.

—Ojalá tengas razón, _Prusse _—susurra—. De todo corazón lo espero... Si no, pues... asumo que sobreviviré —sonríe un poquito de lado.

España se vuelve a las cartas tarareando _"under my skin"_ con cara un poco maligna. El francés le da un golpe en la nuca, de esos bestias que sólo le daría a Inglaterra y se cae en la cama medio muerto, riéndose un poco y sobándose. Francia le mira, pensando que está exagerando. Él le mira riéndose en la cama.

— ¿Y eso a que ha venido? sólo estaba cantando.

—Estabas cantando... estabas fastidiándome —se le echa junto.

—Pensaba que tú eras infastidiable —sonríe.

—Lo soy... —sonríe de regreso, levantando la barbilla.

—Sí, ya se nota —se descojona. Francia se ríe con él.

—No es TAN cursi —se gira con Prusia.

—Es MUY cursi —repite Prusia convencido, sonriendo también.

—Es romántico... romántico de pasear abrazados por _Paris_, besarnos en la lluvia y recitar a _Roméo_ _et_ _Juliette…_

—Y tú estás idiotizado —añade Prusia. El galo sonríe más.

—¿Estoy idiotizado?

—Absolutamente... ¿recitar _Romeo und Julia_? —pregunta.

—Esa no me la has contado a mí tampoco —se queja España. El francés se ríe un poco con sonrisa boba.

—Escalé por la pared y todo.

—¿Tú sabes escalar paredes? — Prusia flipa. Se ríe.

— Con ayuda de una sábana y _Angleterre_ al otro lado... _oui._

España mira a Prusia.

—Hay que reconocerle el mérito a _Inglaterra_ al menos —asegura.

—¡Hey! Tampoco exageres, yo lo hago bastante mejor de lo que crees —protesta. El español se ríe.

— ¿Y por qué escalaste la pared? —pregunta Prusia esperando una historia.

—Pues... salí a... despedir a _Canada,_ que se fue en la moto de _Angleterre_.

—¿Aja? —le insta a seguir.

—Y _Angleterre_ me encerró afuera de mi casa, en uno de esos actos traviesos que suele hacer—sonríe de lado, acostando la cabeza sobre España—. Y… se asomó por la ventana y tuve la genial idea de soltarle una frase de _Roméo et Juliette._

—A mi _Ungarn_ también me dejó encerrado fuera en _Budapest_ —intercede Prusia—. Pero yo si estoy acostumbrado a trepar así que no es nada —se encoge de hombros.

—_Non, non..._ es que él me contestó y yo le contesté, e hicimos medio_ Roméo et Juliette_ ahí, fue absolutamente... —sonríe como idiota.

—¡Y dice que no es cursi! —se burla Prusia sonriendo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, esta idiotizado —asegura España—. Ah, pero _Inglaterra_ también lo está.

— ¡No estoy idiotizado! ¡Es divertido! — protesta sonriendo—. Es tan divertido como tener sexo en la playa, o en el avión...

—Oh _Romeo, Romeo_, ¿eres tú mi _Romeo_? —se burla España estirando un brazo hacia Prusia. Éste vacila por que no se sabe Romeo y Julieta y no sabe que decir—. Jo, ¡tío! ¡Sígueme! —protesta. Francia se ríe.

—Es que no me la sé —se defiende Prusia.

—Bueno, yo tampoco me sé más —se encoge de hombros España.

—Así es más ridículo... —se burla Francia.

—Eso dices, pero seguro tú si te la sabes —le pica España.

—Ehhh...

—No, no, espera, no os pongáis a recitar —protesta Prusia—. Mejor cuéntanos lo del sexo en el avión.

—¿De cuál vez? —le sonríe, Prusia le mira boquiabierto. Le cierra un ojo—. Veo que me subestimas, _mon amour..._

—Pero que ¡tío! —suelta impresionado.

—Esta segunda vez fue mejor, no tengo idea de cómo es que el avión no se cayó... —se ríe un poco

—¡Ja! ya será menos —vuelve a picarle España. Francia levanta las cejas.

— _Mon dieu..._ ¿y dices que estás de mi lado?

El moreno se ríe.

—Ahora dudas también de mis habilidades en la cama —tono de falsa ofensa.

—No, dudo de tu capacidad de hacer caer un avión, en realidad.

—Era en sentido figurado, _Espagne_ —sonríe—. Además el baño del avión es demasiado pequeño —le cierra un ojo. España le mira y le sonríe un poquito. Francia le sonríe de regreso.

—Vale, que te den tío, creo que no quiero saber más —suelta Prusia.

—Y ha estado preocupado por mí... me ha consentido y mimado bastante —admite y mira al alemán un poco desconsolado—. ¿por qué no?

Él levanta las cejas.

—Si no fuera por _Amerika _darías asco —sonríe un poco. Le saca la lengua y arruga la nariz.

—Nah, en serio da un poco de envidia —confiesa Prusia.

—Tú tienes a _Hongrie_ y sus pechos —se ríe—. Es sólo... Lo hacemos bien —admite.

—Me alegro mucho por ti —le asegura el albino honestamente.

—_Merci _—le mira sonriendo.

—Yo no puedo creer que te consienta y te mime, es _Inglaterra_, ¡si se pasa la vida amargado! —suelta España—. ¿Estás seguro que no estas con alguien más?

El galo se vuelve a reír.

—Claro que estoy seguro... y claro que me consiente y me mima, y me abraza, y me acaricia, y me besa y hace todas esas cosas normales que hace la gente.

Prusia mira a España... y luego a Francia.

—Yo no me imagino a _England _mimando ni abrazando ni acariciando ni besando a nadie, ¿has visto como trata a _Amerika_? y a ti siempre te está pegando.

Le sonríe.

— Lo hace... en especial después del sexo —se peina—.También baila desnudo —sonríe.

Y aquí los dos levantan las cejas hasta el techo.

—¿Disculpa? — ambos.

—_Quoi?_ —sonríe.

—Ba... ¿bailar desnudo? —pregunta Prusia.

—_Mais oui_ —sonríe—. Baila desnudo en mi cuarto... lo hizo esta semana —les mira.

—Ba... bailó... para... ¿ti? _England? England, England?_ —hace gesto de las cejas—. ¿Bailo desnudo para ti? —aun flipando

—No bailó para mí... bailó conmigo —sonríe.

—¡Eso es indiferente! —realmente flipando—. ¡y cuatro veces! ¡Y dos en un avión! —para sí mismo. El francés se ríe—. Creo que lo voy a felicitar la próxima vez que lo vea —convencido.

—_Nooon... Prusse_ —se ríe.

— ¿Cómo qué no? —le mira.

—No le felicites —sonríe.

—Ttchsk —chasquea la lengua.

—Nah... Es muy bueno en la cama, no estoy diciendo que no —se ríe—. Sólo que si le felicitas puede que me mate.

—Vale, vale, no le felicito —concede.

—Lo que puedes es felicitarme a mí.

—Brindemos —propone España. Francia se levanta y va hasta donde los hermanos Italia, con una sonrisa... Toma una botella y vuelve con ella.

—Brindemos — la destapa y le sirve un poco a cada uno en una copa—. Por... Mis mejores amigos —sonríe. Ambos levantan las copas.

—¡Bien dicho! —responde Prusia contento. España se ríe y asiente con la cabeza.

—Y por qué esto tuyo llegue a un buen puerto.

El galo sonríe.

—Y porque _Hongrie _ande más a menudo sin sostén.

Prusia se sonroja.

—_Was?_

Francia se ríe.

—Yo sólo decía... Bueno, pensé que te gustaría —se ríe.

—_Amén _a eso —suelta España y bebe.

—Yo... no he dicho... que no me guste... —suelta Prusia en un susurro. Francia baja el tono.

—Y porque _Romanito_ le diga a _Espagne_ lo que realmente siente.

El español le sonríe.

—Yo ya lo sé.

—Ya sé que lo sabes, pero te apuesto a que te gusta oírlo...

—Seguramente me moriría si lo oyera —choca la copa con la suya, él levanta las cejas.

—¿Nunca?

—Eso está bien, porque no creo que te lo diga si no es en el lecho de muerte —se burla Prusia.

—No así de fácil —señala el bolsillo de Francia refiriéndose a los mensajes del teléfono.

—Mmm... Podría apostar a que sí es capaz de decírtelo... —reflexiona.

—Oh, yo estoy seguro de qué lo es —asegura España.

— ¿Y después? Mmm. Debería decírtelo alguna vez... Intenta después del sexo... Se amansan. Claro que tú seguro lo ahorcas y...

—Es como tu caso,_ Francia_, no voy a forzarlo, tiene que salir de él —suelta.

—Oh.

Prusia les escucha mirando a Romano con una de ESAS caras preocupantes... y al oír eso se pone de pie.

— Eh, tú, perro rabioso. ¡Dile a mi amigo que le amas! —exige a Romano señalándoles en la cama. Él se sonroja mucho y les mira a todos con asco.

—¡NO LE AMO! —chilla.

—_¡Prusiaa!_ —protesta España un poco tristemente—. No le molestes, venga.

Romano mira a España, él le sonríe.

—No pasa nada.

—Oh, claro que pasa, venga tío, hasta _England_ ha podido decírselo a _Frankreich_, ¡no seas toca cojones que él te quiere mucho! —sigue Prusia.

—Eres un idiota —sentencia Romano en voz alta.

—_Prusia_, tío, déjalo, ¡no le hagas enfadar! —sigue España.

—Tú sí que eres idiota —suelta Prusia a Romano sin hacerle caso a España. Francia frunce el ceño.

—¡No me llames idiota! —protesta enfadado—. ¿No has oído a _Spagna_?

—_¡Prusia!_ —protesta el español enojándose en serio—. ¡Eso no me lo dices tú a mí en la calle!

—¡Cállate! —le suelta Prusia mirando a España—. Es un idiota, tú le adoras y él te trata como una mierda, _Mein gott in himmel! _

—¡Que te he dicho que no te metas, cojones! —grita España soltándole un puñetazo.

—¡No le hables así! —se queja Romano

—_Espaaaaagne!_ —Francia le salta encima.

El pruso se queda sobándose la cara mientras España le mira con el ceño fruncido, respirando agitadamente.

—¡Tú eres aún más idiota! —le insulta Prusia a España y se da la vuelta yendo al baño.

—No le trato como una mierda —murmura Romano de malas.

—Gilipollas —suelta España mirando a Prusia.

—Hey, hey, hey... —Francia toma al español del brazo.

—¿Qué? —protesta éste de malas mirándole ahora él.

—Tranquilízate —susurra.

Romano mira a España a lo lejos.

—Todos son unos imbéciles, ¡vámonos!

Éste hace un movimiento brusco para que Francia le suelte y chasquea la lengua, yendo a la cama con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—_Espagne... Prusse_ no entiende cómo funciona —intenta tranquilizarle.

—Pues ya debería haberse dado puta cuenta —responde muy agresivo.

—¿Qué es lo que te enoja? —le pregunta mirándole el puño a ver si se ha lastimado. Él le mira con cara de "¿a ti qué coño te parece que me enoja?"

—¿Te enoja el hecho o te enoja que moleste a _Romain_? —le mira a los ojos.

—¡Me enoja que le insulte! ¿Con qué derecho se cree? —Protesta

—_Romain_ también le insulto —explica.

—No es lo mismo —replica.

—Ya sé que no es lo mismo —explica. Prusia sale del cuarto de baño y España le mira en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, él también le mira igual.

—Me largo a mi casa —anuncia—. _Frankreich,_ si quieres puedes venir, _Veneziano,_ lo mismo digo.

—_Prusse!_ —le mira Francia. Él le sostiene la mirada.

—O puedes quedarte aquí con estos imbéciles, haz lo que te dé la gana —suelta enojado yéndose a la puerta, Veneciano mira a su hermano.

—_Stronzo di Merda!_ —le grita Romano. El albino le hace un gesto obsceno antes de salir.

—_Dieu..._ —susurra Francia—. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Veneciano se levanta y se va corriendo con él, porque prefiere pasar la noche con Alemania.

—Pues a que es un puto imbécil, ¿no lo ves? —suelta España señalando la puerta—. ¡Que te jodan, no necesito ir a tu puta casa llena de gente! —le grita aunque ya no le oye.

— ¡Joder, _Espagne_ calma! —le mira.

Éste bufa por la nariz, apartando la cara enojado.

—No ha pasado nada y ya le has dado un buen golpe por ello...

— ¿Sabes?, será mejor que te vayas con él, ya que tanto le defiendes —suelta. Francia le mira.

—Les he prometido una noche de hotel... Quédate tú con _Roma_ aquí... Yo voy a ir a mi hotel, ¿vale?— le mira.

—No deberías quedarte solo, vuélvete con él a su puta casa —protesta.

—No te preocupes por mí —le aprieta la mano—. _Espagneeeee..._ Venga —le da un beso en la mejilla—. _Merci beaucoup_ por todo...

— ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ti? —protesta—. Me vuelvo a _Madrid_ —asegura—. Si no ahora mismo, mañana por la mañana, estoy de él hasta los cojones, tiene que meterse siempre donde no le importa y encima no sabe hacerlo.

Francia le mira desconsolado.

— ¿Te vuelves a casa? ¿En... serio?

—Y no puedo estar contigo en público por culpa de tu mierda de secreto —añade—. ¿A qué demonios me voy a quedar?

Traga saliva.

—A nada. Quizás tendría incluso cierta lógica que... Bueno, estando enfadado conmigo.

El moreno se vuelve a Romano, fulminándole.

— ¿Y tú qué coño quieres hacer?

— ¿Y por qué mierda te enojas conmigo? —Romano pregunta... Acojonado. España bufa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Te vienes conmigo, si te quedas aquí vas a tener que actuar y toda esa mierda —se vuelve a Francia—. Vas a tener que hacer esto solo, _Francia._

—Voy contigo —responde escuetamente el chico. Francia asiente.

—Está bien, ya has hecho bastante. Los dos. Se los agradezco mucho.

—Cuídate, ¿vale? —le mira—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame —asiente y le abraza.

— Te quiero mucho, hermano.

Le devuelve el abrazo, calmándose un poco.

—Yo también a ti.

—Pasen la noche aquí..._ S'il vous plait_, márcame cuando llegues.

Asiente con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes

—¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?

El español sonríe un poco.

—Dile a ese capullo que me pida perdón y ya estará.

—Bien —le sonríe—. Con cuidado —se gira con Romano—. _Merci beaucoup_ a ti también, _Cher_— se despide.

Romano le mira con el ceño fruncido. España le mira un poco más relajado, se relaja bastante rápido.

—No me rapes... Te daré dos trajes —sonríe el francés.

El italiano le gruñe y asiente... Francia se sale. Romano mira a España. Por cierto, Francia se despide de España en la puerta con la mano, él le sonríe y cuando se ha ido se pasa las manos por el pelo y se sujeta la cabeza.

—¿Tu qué piensas? — empieza Roma.

—¿Qué pienso de qué? —le mira.

—¿Tú crees que te trato mal? —frunce el ceño. Él suspira y el italiano se le acerca.

—Tú... a mí me gustas mucho, pero a veces pienso que me gustarías más si fueras un poco más dulce —confiesa. Frunce más el ceño—. Yo estaba escuchando a _Francia_ y... sentía envidia porque... bueno, yo sé que tú me quieres pero... —explica en un susurro.

—¿Más dulce? Pero... ¿Qué? —de malas.

—Yo no sé si podría hacer esas cosas contigo —le mira.

—¿Esas cosas? ¿Cuáles?

—Pues... esas cosas que hacen ellos —explica—. No lo de_ Romeo _y _Julieta_, eso es muy cursi, pero...

—¿Pero cosas como qué?

—No lo sé... —le mira y se pasa otra vez la mano por el pelo—. Yo siempre tengo que estar forzándote para que hagamos cosas... quisiera que tú quisieras hacerlas también... que quisieras hacer cosas conmigo —explica.

—Tú no estás y cuando vienes hacemos cosas —protesta.

Suspira y sonríe un poco.

—Es cierto, perdona.

Romano se le acerca un poco más, con el ceño fruncido.

—_Prusia_ me ha hecho sentir un poco mal, yo no quería enojarme con él.

Se le acerca más aun y le abraza del cuello. España se sorprende de ello y le abraza de vuelta de la cintura.

—Yo... —se sonroja.

Le abraza más fuerte porque sabe lo que quiere decir, pero no dice nada porque sí quiere escucharle.

—Yo...

El español solloza un poco.

—_Ti..._ —baja la vista y le mira la cabeza porque no creo que pueda verle la cara porque España le está estrujando que como le abrace más va a traspasarle y salirle por la espalda—. _Ti amo_ —susurra muy, muy, muy sonrojado. Y España suelta un berrido lleno de mocos y lágrimas.

—Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Yo también te amo muchísimo mi vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

—_Spagnaaaa_ —protesta quedito, sin tratar que deje de abrazarle.

—Eres el más dulce y el más guapo y el mas todo y te quiero y puedes seguir siendo así para siempre porque no te voy a dejar nunca —sigue llorando muy emocionado en su hombro.

—Deja de llorar —susurra empujándole un poco.

Se sorbe los mocos sonoramente.

—Lo… siento… es que… estoy muy emocionado —trata de decir entre hipidos.

— ¿Emocionado? ¿Por qué?

—Pues por lo que me has dicho, es muy importante para mí que me lo digas... Aunque te hayan coaccionado —le suelta un poco, tomando los pañuelos que estaba usando Francia antes, (limpios, obviamente) y limpiándose la cara y sonándose los mocos.

— ¡Pero si ya lo sabes! —protesta.

—Claro, pero me gusta oírlo, me hace sentir bien —le sonríe—. Y me emociona.

El italiano bufa un poco.

—Si serás idiota —ceño fruncido. Él se ríe, idiota—. ¡No te rías! —un poco nervioso

—¿A ti no te gusta oírlo de mí?

—A mí no... a... a mí... —balbucea sonrojándose—. ¡No es lo mismo!

—¿Por? —paciente.

—Pues... porque tú eres... tonto y... idiota ¡y un pervertido! ¡Y todos saben que yo te odio! — muuuuuy nervioso, porque esto es más difícil de explicarse.

—Pero aunque todos lo piensen a mí me gusta oírlo como a ti —sonrisa dulce. Le mira.

—Pues no te acostumbres porque no planeo decirlo muy a menudo.

—¡Pero planeas decirlo! —le abraza muy fuerte como si fuera el día de reyes, emocionado. Romano _facepalm_.

—¡No voy a decir nada! Nunca... ¡no voy a decirte que te quiero! —es medio tonto.

—¡Lo has vuelto a decir! —le abraza más fuerte—. ¡Yo también a ti!

—¡Nooo! ¡Yo no dije nada!

—¿Qué es lo que no dijiste?

—¡Pues que te quiero! — confusión.

—Aaaah! ¡Otra vez! y yoooooo.

Le empuja.

—No es cierto, ¡Yo no lo he dicho! —pánico, sin entender bien como coño es que lo está diciendo.

—¿No lo has dicho? —confuso.

— ¡No! Yo no dije que te quiero, tú te estás inventando —le empuja de nuevo, intentando alejarse de él, bastante histericolocoperdido.

—Aaaah! ¡Y lo dijiste de nuevoooo! Yo también te quiero, mi amor —muy contento.

—_SPAGNAAAAA!_ —totalmente histéricolocoperdido.

Él se ríe de muy buen humor. Romano le da un empujón fuerte logrando salir de su abrazo. Pega la espalda contra la pared del fondo de la cama, haciéndose bolita y mirando a España, rojo como un tomate.

—Eres un idiota, imbécil... ¡pervertido!

—Venga, venga, ya está —le calma riéndose aún un poco.

—Debí quedarme con _Austria _—sentencia abrazándose de las piernas, más por hacer berrinche y que lo deje de fastidiar que en realidad porque (evidentemente), lo piense.

A España se le empanan los ojos y hace pucheros a punto de berrinche.

—¡No digas esas cosas! Lo siento muchoooooo —vuelve a abrazarle.

—¡Pues tú no digas que yo he dicho que te quiero! —se defiende dejando que le abrace.

—Otra vez —susurra abrazándole fuerte y sonriendo un poco.

—Argh! —protesta.

—Además, seguro que _Austria_ no sabe hacer esto... —empieza buscándole los labios para besarle.

—No digas idioteces —murmura girando un poquito la cabeza para que no le bese, sonriendo un poquitín.

Le sigue buscando incansable. Así que levanta la mano y se la hunde en el pelo, jalándoselo para atrás, para que no le bese. Le mira a los ojos. España se detiene parpadeando sin entender.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Dile a _Prusia_ que es un imbécil y que no te trato mal —explica—. Y si vuelve a hacerte sentir así, va a arrepentirse.

Vuelve a parpadear y sonríe.

—Creo que se ha enterado cuando le he golpeado... Aunque le he golpeado porque te ha insultado, pero... ¿Puedo decirle que me has dicho cuatro veces que me quieres? —sonrisa de bobo. Romano le mira aun serio.

—Dile... —traga saliva—. Dile que te lo digo cada vez que quieres oírlo... —murmura. (Romano no sabe lo que acaba de decir). España sonríe muchísimo y le abraza mucho más fuerte. Se deja abrazar, sonrojado—. _Spagnaaaaa_ —protesta.

—¿Qué es lo que me dices cada vez que quiero? —no se cansa de oírlo. El italiano aprieta los ojos y gira la cara para que no se la vea.

— _Ti... mmm_ —es lo que se le oye decir.

— ¡Waaaaaaaaah! —España súper emocionado en un grito de júbilo—. Eres tan mono y tan dulce y te quiero tanto, tantooo.

— ¡Jodeeeeeer! —se gira y le besa en los labios con tal de que se calle y él le besa de vuelta, claro, entre otras muchas cosas.

* * *

_Me gusta mucho la cita de Inglaterra y America en el restaurante fusión ruso-francés que además es un restaurante que existe y de veras está en Berlin ¡ No olvides agradecer a Holly su edición!_


	17. Chapter 17

América vuelve a la mesa con su sempiterna sonrisa.

—Esta falda es absolutamente compleja.

Inglaterra traga saliva y sonríe forzadamente tratando de no pensar en su teléfono ni en Francia ni en lo que acaba de escribir.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Pues... Que me levantaba aquí y se me bajaba acá y he acabado por levantarla toda y un señor me ha reñido.

Aprieta los ojos.

—¿Te han reñido?

—Me ha reñido por mostrarle el culo — se ríe.

—Ya te dije que no te la levantaras del todo —le recuerda dulcemente porque se siente un poco mejor después de los mensajes con Francia... Y piensa para sí mismo que no tendrían que reñirle, América tiene un culo muy bonito... Y se sonroja sin atreverse a decírselo, apartando la vista. El niño sonríe reaccionando de inmediato a la dulzura.

—Lo he intentado, de verdad... Pero también me has dicho que no fuera a mancharme y no me he manchado —sonríe—. Y... ¡estás pensando en mi culo!

Se vuelve a él rápidamente con absoluta cara de culpable.

—¡NO ES VERDAD! —chilla.

América se ríe súper bobamente y súper contento, sacando un poco la lengua, no en burla, sino con cierta culpabilidad también. El inglés se pasa una mano por el pelo súper tenso y carraspea.

—_Bloody git._

Se pasa las dos manos por el pelo, incluyendo a Nantucket y se lo acomoda. Inglaterra le mira de reojo.

—Te han reñido y ¿qué has dicho?

—Pues... que seguro él no lo haría mejor con una falda como esta —sonríe.

Les traen las ancas de rana y América flipa absolutamente al verlas. Inglaterra se masajea las sienes y suspira intentando no pensar en lo obvio otra vez... Fallando miserablemente.

—_What the fuck!_ ¡Esto es media _frog_! —flipando.

—Son... Las piernas —explica mirándole un poco sonrojado.

—_Yep, I know!_ —las mira con cara de asco—. ¿De verdad saben bien? — toma una.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos sin dejar de pensar en lo mismo mirando a Estados Unidos.

—A mí... A mí no me gustan —miente empezando a sudar un poco, pensando si esto no será alguna clase de tortura. América le mira.

—Ah no, ahora te comes una al menos —protesta.

— ¡Tú las has pedido! —exclama.

— ¡¿Y eso qué?! Come una —toma una y se la embute en la boca.

—Mmhpf! —protesta cerrando los dientes para que no la meta tan adentro que le haga vomitar. El americano se ríe.

— ¡JA! ¡Estás comiendo _froooooog_!

Aprieta los ojos sonrojándose otra vez, comiéndose el muslo y sacando el hueso.

—_I hate this!_

El niño se ríe empezando a comer él la suya al ver que Inglaterra no cae muerto.

—Mmmm... Esto parece un ala de pollo.

El inglés le mira.

—Estas comiendo_ frog_ —le recuerda y por un momento, solo un momento, se imagina a América haciéndole a Francia lo que él, palideciendo.

La maravilla aquí es que el niño frunce un poco el ceño sin ver realmente la relación.

—Le faltaría un poco de salsa _BBQ_ al menos...

Recuerda además la risa de Francia (que se reía por él) pero viendo ahora como se ríe muy contento por América... Sale de sus pensamientos mirándole.

— _What?_

—_Yep... BBQ, you know... or Buffalo..._ —levanta una mano para pedirla.

—_What?_ No les... —empieza a protestar pensando que Francia le mata como se entere de que les ha echado salsas de las suyas y, lo siento, pero es lo que tiene, se imagina ahora una escena inventada, en la que hecha salsa sobre las piernas de Francia... Y luego pasamos a la nata y la miel y el sirope y el chocolate y... Inglaterra baja la vista como un tomate comiendo en silencio sin atreverse a mirar a Estados Unidos—. Porlareinaporlareinaporlareina —susurra

El francés estaría bastante contento de saber en lo que Inglaterra está pensando en su cita con Estados Unidos.

América sigue buscando al mesero que no parece quererse acercar. Le cuesta un poco pero el mesero se acerca.

— ¿Algún problema?

Al inglés no parece estarle haciendo mucha gracia pero una cosa lleva a la otra y ahora se acuerda de la vez en el Four Seasons en que le lamió champagne de encima... Sin enterarse del mesero ni de Estados Unidos, escondiendo la cara con una mano como si estuviera muy concentrado en su plato y pensando qué es lo que está mal con él.

— ¿Me puede traer salsa _BBQ_ o _Buffalo_? —le sonríe América al mesero.

—No disponemos de salsas americanas, pero puedo ofrecerle una salsa de verduras un poco parecida a la salsa barbacoa —sonríe—. Aunque pica un poco más.

—Mmmm... _Ok!_ —se encoge de hombros—. ¿No tiene ni _ketchup_?

—Le gustara, créame, es un condimento muy común en la parte no tan occidental de _Russia _—asegura y se da la vuelta para ir a buscarla. Cara de absoluta tragedia.

—Nooo... —una vez que el mesero se ha ido. Inglaterra sigue sufriendo/disfrutando en los recónditos de su mente, levanta la cabeza saliendo de sus recuerdos mirando al estadunidense.

— _What is wrong?_

— ¡Que no tienen _BBQ_ ni nada que embarrarle encima a esta _frog_!

Aprieta los ojos con eso.

— Pues no la... Embarres... —responde con mucho esfuerzo.

—Pero sabría mejor... al menos con un poco de picante. ¿Has oído lo que me ha dicho? —señala al mesero. Se sonroja más con el "sabrían mejor".

— Sí, que no tienen salsa —se inventa sólo para no decir que no estaba escuchando—. Sólo es un plato, lo superaras.

—No, no... De la salsa que me va a traer... ¿has oído lo que dijo? —insiste.

—De la... —repite descolocado—. Pues si te van a traer salsa ya está, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada... me ha dicho que es una salsa típica FRANCESA —aclara. El mesero vuelve con la salsa.

—Aquí está, ojalá le guste —le sonríe a Estados Unidos y vuelve a irse. Éste mira la salsa... con terror. Traga saliva como si estuviera... cometiendo un terrible sacrilegio.

Inglaterra sigue comiéndose las suyas tratando de pensar en flores y mariposas y unicornios rosados y cosas bonitas en general.

Abre la salsa... y la sigue mirando con ojos desorbitados, pero toma un poco y se lo echa encima a un anca... sin poder entender realmente por qué está haciendo esto. La prueba... y le gusta. El inglés levanta la vista en ese momento.

— ¿Qué tal está? —pregunta inocentemente. Abre la boca en modo "falla generalizada en el sistema" y la vuelve a cerrar, pensando por un instante en Rusia y su sonrisa y su... lengua.

—PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT! —bufa, sonrojado hasta el tuétano. Inglaterra parpadea sin entender esa reacción.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?

—Eh... es... pfff... —abre y cierra la boca varias veces, sonrojándose más.

—A ver, déjame probarla... —pide tomando un anca para rebañarla—. Claro que no me extraña, siendo francesa —refunfuña lo bastante alto para que le oiga todo el local, acercando el anca.

—No... No, no... No... —pánico. Parpadea con el anca extendida y le mira a los ojos.

— _Why not?_

—Pica muchísimo, no va a gustarte — lo primero que se le ocurre.

— ¡Bien!, quizás así pueda olvidar el sabor horrible de esta mierda —insistiendo. El americano se pone aún más nervioso sin saber qué hacer.

—Yo... yo... luego no te quejes. ¡Acuérdate de tu úlcera!

Ojos verdes en blanco.

—Como si yo me quejara tanto —y el mundo entero suelta un JAAA! Y América se ríe con el comentario, olvidando el asunto de Rusia—. _What?_

Suspira.

— Vale, vale, toda para ti, cómetela tú solo, de todos modos, seguro ni iba a gustarme —recargándose en su silla.

El estadunidense mira la salsa... y sumerge su anca de rana, pensando que realmente... REALMENTE le gusta la salsa. Hace sonrisita traviesa.

El británico se acaba por fin... POR FIN... la última de sus ancas, agradeciendo acabar con la tortura que supone y América casi se bebe la salsa, prácticamente comiéndose hasta la última gota a cucharadas, (junto con las ancas, obviamente), sintiéndose terriblemente culpable y travieso al estar tan feliz con una salsa rusa.

—Para estar sólo pfff —le imita Inglaterra—. La has devorado —comenta medio burlón con las cejas levantadas. El americano abre los ojos como platos.

—¡NO ES CIERTO!

—Ehm... _America,_ si es cierto —le muestra la salsera—. Ni siquiera van a tener que limpiarla —comenta medio sarcástico, y hemos encontrado exactamente CÓMO sonrojar a América... con RUSIA.

—No, no... No me ha gustado... es decir... las ancas estaban más o menos y la salsa... es decir, es una salsa FRANCESA, no veo cual sea el problema —se cruza de brazos. Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—Pues... yo tampoco, pero me sorprende que digas que no te gustaba mucho y no hayas dejado ni una gota, solo eso —explica conciliador sin entender por qué de su sonrojo.

—Bueno, vale, SÍ me ha gustado, me ha gustado mucho, _ok_? _Dear god!_ ¡Basta! ¡Deja de estar en mi cuello todo el tiempo! —protesta muy a la defensiva. El inglés abre los ojos flipando con la agresividad.

—_Bollocks!_ ¡Si no he dicho nada! cálmate, _please._

—Pues sigues con eso... yo no estoy fastidiándote con que te gustaron mucho las ancas de _frog,_ ¿o sí? —ceño fruncido, sonrojado aún.

—¡A mí no me gustaron las ancas! por eso quería... _Bloody hell!_ —protesta enfurruñándose un poco.

—Pues a mí tampoco me gustó la salsa, _ok?_ —enfurruñado también. El camarero vuelve a recogerles los platos.

— Ah, veo que les han gustado, ¿qué le ha parecido la salsa tártara? — pregunta amablemente y creo que le van a disparar.

Oh sí. América abre los ojos... COMO PLATOS ante la declaración, mirando al camarero con una mirada asesina que no dista mucho de la mirada que suele poner el creador de la salsa. Inglaterra levanta las cejas recordando que la salsa tártara lleva un poco de mostaza y todo eso, pero no recordándola como una salsa picante, sin caer en el asunto de su origen. Ah sí... ¿he comentado ya que está sonrojado?

El camarero parpadea sin entender la mirada de América.

— Ah, —sonríe un poco inseguro—. Ya veo que le ha gustado —comenta complacido al ver que no queda ni una gota—. Me... me alegro —sonríe de nuevo un poco forzado y algo en su mente le grita desesperadamente "¡HUYE DE AQUÍ INSENSATO!" Así que lo hace.

El niño mira a Inglaterra con cara de absoluta culpabilidad.

—Nomehagustadolasalsaniunpocoyademasesunasalsafrancesaélmelohadichoyyolaconozcobien—histéricolocoperdido...

Inglaterra se preocupa un poco mirándole.

— _America..._ cálmate, _please_, no pasa nada —le pide suavemente sin entender realmente qué está mal.

— ¡Estoy calmado_, England!_ —responde. El mayor le mira desconsolado.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, no ocurre nada... —respira.

—No pasa nada si te gusta la salsa tártara, a mí me gus... —se detiene pensando en lo que ha dicho de que es francesa y entonces es cuando cae en la cuenta del tema "salsa tártara/Steak tarar" frunce el ceño—. Sí, si me gusta, pero no es francesa, es ru... —y entonces cae en el problema con Estados Unidos abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¡Cállate! ¡NO LO DIGAS! —protesta—. No es cierto, la salsa no es... no... es...

Inglaterra sigue mirándole.

—No me gusta... —le fulmina. El inglés suspira.

—Vamos a olvidarnos del asunto de la salsa, _ok?_ —conciliador. Estados Unidos le mira un poco desconsolado, él le sonríe un poquito y le sonríe también. Entonces les traen el segundo plato y al mesero alguien lo va a matar.

—_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?_ —flipa América.

—Es el _Steak tartar_, lo que yo he pedido —explica Inglaterra tomando su tenedor.

—_What the fuck..._ ¿y hay que prepararlo entonces?

—Ya está preparado, es así... Creo que voy a pedir yo un poco de salsa _Lea &amp; Perrins_ —propone llevándose un bocado a los labios.

—_What?!_ ¡Te vas a morir!

—¿Morirme? —le mira una vez ha tragado.

—¡Es carne CRUDA!

—No, está macerada con hierbas, ya veras, pruébala, esta buena —le insta llevándose un poco más a la boca.

—¡Que cosa tan absolutamente asquerosa! ¡ESTÁ CRUDA! IUGH!

Ojos en blanco.

—No está del todo cruda, sólo no está cocinada con fuego... es como el pescado de _Japan._

Hace cara de no estar muy convencido y toma su tenedor.

—Esto... ¿es comida _Russian_? —pregunta. Inglaterra le mira con atención mientras sigue comiendo y asiente.

— ¿En serio te gusta esto? ¿Cómo es que la has probado? Es... macabro —toma un trocito con su tenedor.

—Lo he tomado bastantes veces, la primera vez fue en... —se detiene pensando y se acuerda del restaurante Jules Verne en la Tour Eiffel y le dan ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa—. En _Moscow _—sentencia sin mirarle.

—¿En _Moscow?_ —cara de asco—. ¿Y te gustó? ¿Y comiste carne cruda ahí...? ¿¡Qué tal que era HUMANA!?

—Pues... —se encoge de hombros—. Nada, si era humana no pasa nada, no sería la primera vez...— suelta con una poquita de sonrisita, pero en un tono bastante serio.

—_WHAT?!_ — histéricolocoperdido.

—Oh —le mira—. Claro que no... Y tampoco sería la primera vez que tú la comerías, ¿cómo crees que podría darte carne cuando eras pequeño, con la crisis económica y la cantidad de guerras que había? era la mejor salida para los cadáveres —Inglaterra tararea un poco la canción de los pasteles de carne de Sweeney Todd.

América... no se está dando cuenta de que es una broma. El inglés se ríe al verle la cara.

—C-Ca… ¿Cadáveres? Me... ¿me dabas cadáveres cuando era pequeño?

Se ríe más.

—Evidentemente yo los preparaba adecuadamente, no creo que los hubieras querido comer nunca crudos... tu parte favorita siempre fue el cerebro... —se lo piensa—. Quizás por eso te gustan tanto los zombies y todo eso.

Y Estados Unidos... tiene una cara absolutamente... graciosa... de absoluta incredulidad, TOTAL. Inglaterra vuelve a reírse viéndole.

—¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa?! _You SICK!_

Se ríe más.

— _it's a joke! Obviusly!_ —sigue riéndose. El niño le mira unos segundos sin entender aun—. Y tú eres completamente inocente —se burla un poco—. Venga, come, mira, yo casi me lo he terminado.

—No soy completamente inocente —discute.

—Pero si no has visto tu cara, te lo has creído absolutamente —se ríe.

—Pues es... que... es que... ¡lo estabas diciendo muy serio!

Se ríe otra vez.

— ¿En serio no vas a probarla? —le señala el plato que no ha tocado—, nunca pensé que serías un cobarde, pero supongo que podemos pedirte algo un poco menos exótico.

—¡No! Cállate —toma el tenedor y un gran bocado... se lo mete a la boca. Inglaterra sonríe mirándole. Hace cara de bastante asco... y le gusta... bastante... después de unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunta sin malicia.

Y no sabe qué responder. El británico levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado.

— ¿te gusta o no?

—Me... no... me... —traga saliva.

Suspira dejándole que no responda si no quiere.

— Es bastante escalofriante, pero algunas cosas las hace bien —claro, Inglaterra, como que es un _bloody _plato francés lo que te estas comiendo—. Hoy estaba mirándote fijamente todo el tiempo, ¿te diste cuenta?

—_W... __what?_ —levanta las cejas—. _What?_

—En la junta, en la mañana —explica—. Mientras hablaba_ Japan_, ¿no lo notaste? — sorprendido—. Creo que sigue pensando en todo ese asunto que te dije ayer.

—_Yes..._ Lo noté —terriblemente incómodo.

—Sigo pensando que debes andarte con cuidado —le advierte—. Menos mal que se detuvo en un momento dado... no tengo idea de que debió pasar pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios hasta a mí.

—Tú... ¿exactamente qué viste? —le pregunta sinceramente.

—¿Qué vi de qué? —pregunta de vuelta mirándole.

—En... general —nervioso.

Parpadea.

—Pues... eso que te estoy diciendo, _Russia_ no dejaba de mirarte fijamente a pesar de que _Japan _estaba hablando, no le vi bajar la vista para apuntar ni para escuchar a_ Japan_ ni una sola vez, casi se podía decir que no estaba ni parpadeando.

El americano frunce el ceño.

—Ignóralo. Deja de preocuparte por él, _ok?_

—Bien, bien... —suspira—. Es lo que te decía, al cabo de un rato noté que había dejado de hacerlo, fue un alivio. Supongo que se cansó o se dio por vencido, o algo de eso —supone encogiéndose de hombros

— ¡Basta!

Lo ojos verdes parpadean y le miran, sin entender.

— ¡BASTA! Bastabasta... _Stop!_ ¡Deja de hablar de él!

—Eh? _o... ok..._ —vacila—. Yo... sólo decía...

— ¿Para qué?

—¿Para qué? — descolocado.

—SI, ¿para qué decías? ¿Qué coño quieres saber relacionado a él?

—_No... nothing,_ sólo... _well, _estábamos hablando del _Steak tartar_ y me acordé que lo había notado, sólo lo estoy comentando contigo —notándole demasiado agresivo, frunce el ceño, pensando que quizás le pone nervioso lo de la sangre y eso—. Pero... bueno, tienes razón, no hablemos de eso.

El menor le mira desconsolado.

—También _Germany_ estaba mirándome a mí —comenta bordeando adecuadamente el tema de Francia—. Creo que es por lo mismo, aunque _Germany_ si prestaba atención a _Japan._

—¿_Germany_ estaba mirándote a ti? —América sólo vio a Rusia.

—_Yes, yes..._ creo que por la advertencia de guerra —suspira.

—_Iggy..._ de verdad... _please_ —le mira—. Deja de pensar en _Russia..._ omítelo de tu existencia, _please _—le mira desconsolado.

—¡Pero si estoy hablando de _Germany_! —frunce el ceño.

—Pero estás hablando de la amenaza de guerra.

—_Well,_ es que no sé por qué iba a mirarme _Germany_ si no... ¿Tienes otra teoría?

—Habla con _Russia._

—¿Quién? ¿Yo?

—Retira tu amenaza —le mira serio.

—_What?_ — parpadea.

—No quiero que estés preocupado por _Russia_ y lo que hace, y mucho menos que tengas que declararle la guerra si se le ocurre alguna estupidez. Habla con él... de hecho no, envíale un comunicado oficial.

— ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme si va por ahí diciendo que quiere tu sangre? —protesta y el camarero viene a pedirles qué quieren de postre.

—Traiga lo que sea... lo mejor que tenga —América tenso como la cuerda de un piano.

—Ah, pero... _herr,_ contamos con una gran variedad de postres, les dejo las cartas para que las vean —propone llevándose los platos. El americano toma las cartas con el ceño fruncido. Inglaterra le pide una.

—Cálmate, de acuerdo, mientras lo que te haga no vaya en contra de tu voluntad, la amenaza de guerra no será factible —suelta sin mirarle.

—Es que lo que sea que haga va a ser en contra de mi voluntad —sentencia—. Pero sea lo que sea... quiero que TÚ dejes de preocuparte por ello.

Ojos en blanco.

—Pues negocia con él, _bloody hell,_ no sería la primera vez que lo haces —busca algún postre en la carta.

—No te estoy diciendo que no sepa cómo manejarlo —insiste—. Te estoy pidiendo que tú dejes de preocuparte por ello.

El inglés suspira.

—Está bien, está bien, mañana a la hora de comer llamaré a _London_ para que manden un comunicado retractándome —suelta no muy convencido.

—_Please..._

—Voy a parecer un _bloody _cobarde pero está bien si es lo que quieres —sentencia decidiendo que quiere Tarta Tatín, sin pensar en que está en plan "no me gusta nada francés".

— ¿A parecer un cobarde? —levanta las cejas.

—_Of course,_ ¿Qué imagen crees que da alguien que echa atrás una amenaza de guerra justificada? —le mira fijamente cerrando la carta—. No puedo decir que me lo pensé mejor.

—No quiero que tú te metas en problemas por ello, _ok?_ —frunce el ceño.

—Ya te he dicho que lo haré, no sigas insistiendo —sentencia de mala.

—No te enfades —desconsolado—. No lo hagas si no quieres, sólo... quiero que te olvides de él.

Ojos verdes en blanco.

— ¿Qué vas a tomar de postre?

—_Iggy... please _— vuelve a mirarle desconsolado.

—_What?_ —duro.

—No te enfades, _ok?_

—No me enfado, sólo trato de cambiar de tema —sin sonreír, aun medio mosqueado.

—No pareces no enfadado...

—No debes estar mirando bien —en uno de esos tonos de "sí, claro que estoy enfadado, pero cállate y deja de insistir porque como más insistas más ganas tengo de arrancarte la cabeza"

América le mira desconsolado. Viene nuevamente el camarero.

— ¿Ya saben qué van a tomar los señores?

—_Tatin_ de manzana para mí... ¿Cómo se llama aquí? _Appelstrudel?_ —pregunta Inglaterra.

—Bueno, no es exactamente lo mismo, pero se parece un poco, una _tatin_ para el Caballero ¿y usted, _herr_? —pregunta mirando a Estados Unidos.

—Lo mismo... con helado de vainilla.

—Bien —el camarero sonríe y se marcha.

—Pensé que pedirías los _hot cake_ —suelta Inglaterra un poquiiito más relajado. Él le sonríe.

—Nah... Esos los come _my brother_ todo el día, a mí sólo me gustan para desayuno... ¿hay _hot cakes_ aquí?

—Lo he visto en la lista —se encoge de hombros.

—La cena ha sido un desastre... —le sonríe. Suspira.

—Supongo que el sitio no acompaña.

América se ríe.

—No sabes el desastre que fue el baño con la falda.

Niega Inglaterra con la cabeza.

—Es un _kilt_ —le recuerda de una forma no tan dura, ligeramente contagiado de la risa y luego pensando de nuevo en lo que hizo mientras estaba en el baño y poniéndose un poco triste.

—Aun así, _I'm happy to see you_ —sonríe.

Se sonroja un poco, pero sonríe.

—Por eso nunca quiero tener citas, siempre acaban saliendo... Como un desastre —le mira, él se ríe de nuevo.

—Siempre podemos intentarlo otra vez.

—Eso no quitará el desastre —asegura de forma lógica, pero sin decir que no... Un poco incómodo.

—Nah... No ha salido tan mal —se ríe. Les traen el postre.

—Aún no ha... Acabado, creo —susurra mirando su pastel.

—De hecho, estoy seguro de que va a acabar mejor…

Se incomoda aún más, sin mirarle, pensando en todos sabemos qué de una manera bastante gráfica.

—Eh... Uhm... ¿Qué es esta mierda? —cambia de tema nerviosísimo—. Yo no he pedido este pastel ¡a mí esto n me gusta! —miente. América mira al pastel.

—¿No te gusta? —acerca un poquito su silla hasta él—. Quieres que nos vayamos ya.

—_Of course_ que no me gusta, es mierda de gabacho! —protesta y le mira con los ojos muy abiertos cuando acerca su silla. Él se ríe.

—Tu cara —sigue riéndose y le abraza por la espalda. El inglés se tensa mucho.

—_America!_ —protesta tratando de soltarse, empezando a comerse su pastel.

—Si no te gusta el pastel podríamos ir al hotel en donde sí me vas a dejar hacerte este tipo de cosas —se ríe, tocándole el hombro del lado contrario al suyo con dos golpecitos como en broma, intentando que voltee hacia el otro lado.

Al inglés se le cae el tenedor ignorando los golpecitos, súper sonrojado.

— _But..._ ¿No dijiste... qué iríamos a otro sitio antes? —histericolocoperdido.

Levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado.

—Podríamos saltarnos esa actividad, el plan era bastante simple en realidad... sólo pensé que... podría levantárseme un poco la falda si caminábamos en un parque... sabes, con el viento y eso— se ríe.

Aprieta los ojos y vuelve a sangrar un poco con la imagen.

—Yo... — se vuelve al pastel comiéndoselo con nerviosismo, muy deprisa, por hacer algo más que nada, hasta que se atraganta. El americano le da unos golpecitos en la espalda, limpiándole la nariz con la servilleta de tela el muy puerco.

—Yo... tengo muchas ganas de ir al hotel —admite nerviosito. Inglaterra traga saliva y asiente, sin mirarle, MUY sonrojado—. _YEAH!_ —grita encantado levantándose—. Vámonos, corre... ¡corre! —como siempre...

—_But _—histericolocoperdido—. Hay... La cuenta... Es decir... _I..._

—Olvida la cuenta... —saca varios billetes de dólar y los deja en la mesa, suficientes para pagar dos veces la comida—. _Letsgoletsgoletsgo!_ — si tuviera seis años sería menos impaciente.

El británico traga saliva otra vez y le sigue MUY nervioso, seguramente tirando algunas cosas a su paso. América le toma de la mano, y le jala por todo el restaurante, gritándole al mesero que le deja dinero en la mesa, en inglés, desde luego, mientras en un impulso (y para ir más rápido), toma al inglés de atrás de las rodillas y le levanta, justo cuando van saliendo del restaurante.

—_America!_ —protesta éste retorciéndose—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

—¡Noooo! ¡Deja de moverte! —protesta pidiéndole al hombre de la puerta que les consiga un taxi.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Puedo andar yo solo! ¡Cálmate! —pide.

—Noooo... —se ríe— No voy a calmarme, hace siiiiiiiiiglos que no... ¡y yo traigo una falda! —muy contento, lo siento...

Se sonroja otra vez apretando los ojos, pensando que él no hace siglos... Aunque ha echado de menos la de la mañana.

—Quedan más de diez horas antes de que nos esperen en ningún sitio, puedes esperar diez minutos más ¡y dejarme andar dignamente! —protesta.

—No quiero —le mira a los ojos en lo que el taxi se detiene en la puerta—. _Awesome!_ ¡Ya llegó el taxi! —sale con él... en esa posición tan ridícula, pobrecito...

—_Americaa!_ —protesta de nuevo pataleando, pensando que al menos dentro del taxi le dejara tranquilo. Es que imagínalos por dios, uno con kilt cargando al otro histérico.

Le baja en la puerta del taxi, prácticamente empujándolo para que entre y entrando tras él.

— ¿Puedo... darte... un... besito? —pregunta con ojos llenos de ilusión una vez dentro del taxi. Ridículo y le dicen a Francia cursi...

Inglaterra cae dentro del taxi, tratando de apartarse y cuando oye que dice eso se sonroja mucho, tratando de fundirse con la puerta.

— _Of course not!_

—_Whyyyy?_ —chillonea acercándosele un poquito—. Sólo uno... pequeñito.

—Porque... —mira al taxista de reojo—. ¡NOO!

—Le doy dinero al taxista para que no nos vea —propone.

—_What?_ —ojos desorbitados.

—O... nos cubrimos con esta chaqueta tan fea que me hiciste ponerme para que no nos vea. Dices que lo que pasa es que te da vergüenza y aquí no hay nadie más...

—Pero... Va a saberlo... —un poco así como SÚPER sonrojado pensando en que lo ha hecho con Francia y él ha logrado que ni lo pensara.

—Y qué si lo sabe... tú eres _my boyfriend._

Aprieta los ojos con la maldita palabra.

—Todo el muuuuuuuuuundo podría vernos y no debería avergonzarte —indica haciendo un movimiento muy heroico con la mano y se quita la chaqueta— _Pleeeeeeeeease..._ sólo uno... pequeñito... —mirada de cachorro.

— ¡NOOO! —pánico al imaginar a todo el mundo viéndole. Estados Unidos le mira desconsolado y frunce el ceño—. ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Nooo! —sonrojadíiiiiiisimo. El otro se ríe.

—Pero si no está todo el mundo, ¡Sólo estamos tú y yo!

—¡No te burles! _You bloody git!_ —protesta.

—Ven acá... —lo jala y se le acerca con los ojos cerrados, dispuesto a besarle igual. (Ojos cerrados, boquita parada...)

—Mmmm! —protesta intentando mantener los labios apretados y alejarse a la vez.

Se separa

— ¿Qué haces? —ceño fruncido.

—_What the hell_ haces tú?! —protesta histericolocoperdido. Le mira desconsolado.

—Darte un beso igual... aunque digas que no quieras. Siempre dices que no quieres pero en el fondo ¡si quieres!

Y si hay alguna forma en la que esto no se hace así... Es esta.

—_But! But!_ ¡No de esta forma! —protesta—. ¡Y no es cierto que sí quiera! —chilla desesperado.

—¿Entonces de qué forma? —le toma de los hombros.

—_I... I don't know!_ —nervioso—, sólo... ¡Calmate!

— ¿YOOOO? ¡Tú estás histérico! —grita histérico.

—¡Y tú también! —le acusa—. ¡Me pones de los nervios!

—Jo... yo sólo quería un beso —desconsolado—. NUNCA quieres darme un beso —reclama.

—Eso... Es... _Of course not!_ —histérico aun.

—No... ¡No quieres darme un beso! —con la boca abierta.

—Pues... ¡Pues! —nervios.

Le mira desconsolado.

—Pues yo tampoco quiero darte besos ¡NUNCA! — berrinche.

—_What?_ —incredulidad.

Cruza los brazos.

—No, no quiero —mentira—. Si tú no quieres besarme a mí, yo no quiero besarte a ti. Jump!

—Pues... ¡Bien! —mentira también. América le mira de reojo.

—JUUUUUUUMP! —repite.

Inglaterra mira por la ventanilla maldiciéndose de ser tan torpe y de haber desperdiciado un beso y de tener tanta vergüenza con las ganas que tendría en realidad de meterle las manos bajo el kilt... Para una vez que se lo pone.

— Jump! Jump! —replica un poco infantilmente, le mira de reojo y nota que no le está haciendo caso—. _Iggy!_ Joooo! —descruza las manos y le mira— ¿Por qué no quieres besarme?... Yosoyawesomeysiemprequieresbesarmeaunquedigasqueno —berrinche.

—Porque no me gustas —tsundere, tsundere. El estadunidense abre la boca hasta el suelo.

—_WHAT?_ ¡Si te gusto! ¡Claro que te gusto! —vacilando un poquitín. Frunce el ceño. Inglaterra se sonroja.

— _Not! Of course not!_

—Estabas sangrando... y sangraste de la nariz en el restaurante... y... —frunce más el ceño.

— ¡NOO! —chilla mirándole muy asustado— ¡No es verdad!

Y al fin, se acerca él y lo besa de lleno en la boca, de manera terriblemente posesiva, con la boca abierta por completo y lleno de babas... en uno de ESOS besos de América... Inglaterra se sonroja más, se lo va a comer..., y como siempre, tarda un poquito pero al final se lo devuelve y el taxi se detiene en el hotel.

El inglés se muere de la vergüenza al notarlo, separándose demasiado deprisa y saliendo del taxi hacia el interior del hotel como alma que lleva el diablo. Y América prácticamente se cae de cara en el asiento de atrás y/o en el piso frente al hotel dada la velocidad de huida de Inglaterra. Un par de segundos más tarde, sale corriendo tras él gritando...

— _IGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! _

Éste se mete en el ascensor desesperadamente al oírlo, apretando el botón para que se cierren las puertas pero América logra meter una mano antes de que éstas lo hagan.

— _WHA... WHA... WHAAAT ARE YOU... __WHY…? _—le mira un poco desconsolado.

Se apoya contra la pared del fondo muy, muy nervioso con la respiración agitada y el corazón aceleradísimo.

— ¿Por qué no quieres? —desconsolado.

Sigue mirándole en absoluto pánico, sin decir nada.

—_What's wrong?_ —más tranquilo.

Aprieta los ojos verdes y los labios girando la cara a la pared como si le estuviera apuntado con la pistola.

—_Iggy?_ —se le acerca más—. _What's wrong? _ —le toma del brazo.

El ascensor se detiene, las puertas se abren e Inglaterra vuelve a salir corriendo.

—_What... the..._ —sale atrás de él empezando a ponerse realmente serio y realmente espantado, sin saber qué pasa. —_Iggy!_ —corre un poco hasta alcanzarle.

El británico entra al cuarto y se mete al armario hecho bolita. América flipa, entrando al cuarto tras él.

—_Iggy?_ — le busca en... el cuarto y luego en el baño, sin encontrarle. —_What's wrong... where the hell are you? _

—Mehanvistotodostodoslosabenmehanvistotodostodoslosabenmehanvistotodos —susurra balanceándose dentro del armario, MUY avergonzado y apanicado.

América le encuentra, abriendo la puerta del armario.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta suavemente.

—Aaaargh! —suelta un grito al notar la puerta abrirse, haciéndose más bolita.

—_Are you ok?_ —se sienta junto a él, mirándole. Él niega con la cabeza aún muy asustado—. ¿Qué paso? —pregunta suavecito.

—Me han visto todos —explica mirándole DESCONSOLADO porque se ha sentido muy expuesto cuando ha parado el taxi después de que Estados Unidos dijera todo eso.

Quiero aclarar que América está sentado en el suelo, las piernas frente a él, y la falda enrollada hasta arriba, enseñando TODO.

— ¿Y? —inclina un poquito la cabeza.

— ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que me vean! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—_I am sorry..._ —dice con TODA la sinceridad del mundo. —_Sorry..._ no debí cargarte y no debí abrazarte, ¡y no debí darte un beso en el taxi! Ya sé que te avergüenza que te vean conmigo y eso —se encoge de hombros. Él le mira. —Yo... sólo me emocioné —admite y sonríe un poquito— Pero no quería avergonzarte —desconsolado

Se calma un poquito y sonríe también.

—Es que siempre quiero que todos sepan que estás conmigo y... — se rasca la cabeza— Eso. Pero ya sé que no te gusta... —se ríe un poquito más, aun rascándose la cabeza. Inglaterra se suelta las piernas un poco.

—A nadie le importa.

—Mmmm... Quizás no. Pero a mí me gusta que... bueno —inclina la cabeza —Me gusta siempre celebrar todo de manera que todos sepan que estoy contento, como en el _baseball._

— ¡Pero noo! Es que a nadie le importa ¡y a mí me da vergüenza! No quiero que todos sepan que...— protesta.

—_Ok, ok_ —desconsolado—. Tratare de hacerlo menos... Así.

El mayor levanta la cara un poquito y le mira.

— Es que es muy importante para mí, es algo muy mío y... —explica—. Es como si todos pudieran saber mis secretos.

Estados Unidos le mira y parpadea, sonriendo un poco con la declaración. Él se sonroja un poco pensando que quizás ha hablado de más, volviendo a esconder la cara al verle sonreír.

—_Iggy!_ Para mí también es muy importante y algo muy, muy, mío que yo quisiera mostrarles a todos porque me hace sentir bien —le abraza.

El inglés tiembla un poco, vacilando sin levantar la cara, pero dejándose abrazar.

—Pero vale. Te juro que voy a intentar ser... ¿Cómo lo dices tú? ¡Discreto!

— ¡Es que podrían usarlo para hacerte sentir mal! ¡Para burlarse! —replica hundiendo la cara en su pecho y calmándose un poco.

— ¿Para burlarse? ¿Como? —genuinamente sorprendido. — ¿Van a burlarse de que me beses?

—Pues... _I don't know!_ ¡La gente es muy retorcida!

Se ríe un poquito.

— A mí no me importa, que digan lo que quieran... Yo no quiero que te hagan daño a ti —frunce el ceño.

— ¡Noo! Qué pasa si vienen y te dicen "aah miraaa, he visto como le besabas porque te gustaaa"— imitando el tono burlón de Prusia que le pone histérico, sonrojándose un poco.

— ¡Pues le diría que claro que me gustas! Si estás conmigo, ¿cómo no vas a gustarme?

—_But! But!_ — histeria.

—Shhhh... _Ok, ok._ Si vienen les diré que no sé de qué me hablan.

Se queda callado en sus brazos, con la respiración agitada, pensando unos segundos y luego sonríe un poco porque se da cuenta de que ha dicho que le gusta.

— _May...maybe..._ —vacila.

—_Awesome _—sonríe.

—_Maybe…_ sí puedas decirles a todos que...que yo te gusto —susurra —pero si les dices que tú me gustas a mi te enteras, _brat!_ —advierte muy deprisa y muy nervioso.

América le mira como si hubiera dicho que es Navidad y tiene el doble de regalos este año... y se ríe con eso último

— ¡Entonces lo que te da vergüenza no es gustarme! — muy listo el muchacho. Se sonroja más.

— _SHUT UP!_

—Lo que no quieres es que ellos sepan que yo te gusto a ti... — se lo piensa, ignorando el grito.

—_Shut up! Shut up! Shut the hell up!_ —muy nervioso. El niño le mira desconsolado.

—Pero si aquí no hay nadie —susurra un poco desconsoladito.

—¡No lo haces! ¡ Es mentira! ¡No lo haces! ¡No me gustas! — respira agitado.

—Yo creo que sí te gusto —empieza dulcemente—. Y la idea es _awesome_. A mí... Me daba vergüenza antes cuando no sabía que yo te gustaba a ti. — le sonríe de lado.

—_Ok! Ok! I Love you! __Shut up!_ Waaaaaaa! —grita, se suelta del abrazo y cierra la puerta del armario.

América flipa un poco por el movimiento brusco y mira la puerta cerrada. Sonríe de oreja a oreja y abre la puerta una rendijita.

—_I love you too._

—Waaaaaa —susurra más bajito, sonrojándose mucho pero calmándose.

El de lentes abre la puerta del armario y se mete dentro, cerrándola tras él y haciéndose bolita sobre Inglaterra.

—Uuuh —protesta un poquito, pero sonriendo, haciéndole un poco de espacio. Él le abraza.

— No sé cómo hacerlo bien —suelta de repente—. TODO lo que hago hoy te incomoda —susurra.

E Inglaterra se incomoda un poco pensando que quizás se ha acostumbrado demasiado a Francia y por eso ahora es un poco más duro aun con América, le abraza de vuelta.

—No es verdad —le consuela.

—Se supone que todo tenía que salir perfecto... — le abraza con más fuerza y suspira—. Tengo una idea…

—¿No lo has pasado bien? —pregunta un poquito triste.

—_Yes,_ yo lo he pasado muy bien, pero he hecho todo mal y he conseguido que te encierres aquí —le mira de reojo—. Tengo una idea.

— ¿Qué idea? —le mira.

—Vamos a empezar otra vez — sonríe un poco y mira su reloj.

—_Well_ y luego has conseguido que te deje entrar —sonríe—. En realidad no sé para que un cuarto tan grande si cabemos aquí los dos —bromea—. ¿Empezar otra vez?

Sonríe por la broma.

—_Yes..._ ¡Empezar otra vez! —abre la puerta, le da un beso en la cabeza y sale —Tienes un minuto para salir de ahí —sonríe entusiasmado.

Parpadea sin entender y sale vacilando un poco, mirándole y vuelve a darse cuenta de que lleva un kilt y se sonroja un poquito. América sonríe más al verlo salir y camina a la puerta, abriéndola y cerrándola tras él, saliendo, claro. Inglaterra le mira sin saber qué hacer y le sigue por instinto.

— ¡Pero no te vayas! —pide sin pensar, abriendo la puerta. América sonríe frente a él al otro lado de la puerta.

— No me voy, estoy llegando... Deja que toque —le mete al cuarto y cierra otra vez. Toca la puerta. Inglaterra se queda dentro mirando la puerta, entendiendo un poquito, esperando.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunta.

—_It's meee! Americaaaa!_

—No estoy esperando a nadie llamado _America_ —bromea. El menor abre la boca.

—_What?!_ —desconcertado—. _Iggy! Come on!_ —toca la puerta más vigorosamente. El otro la abre, riéndose un poco. Se ríe al verlo reír aunque frunce el ceño, le pica el estómago y una costilla— ¡¿Como que no estas esperando a nadie llamado _America?!_

—No conozco a nadie llamado _America,_ de hecho —sigue en su tono burlón— no sé quién es usted, _mister,_ ni que es lo que quiere.

Abre la boca un instante más y luego sonríe de lado.

— Voy a enseñarle exactamente lo que quiero —lo toma de la cintura y le besa, ansiosito esta vez.

Y claro, se deja, devolviéndole... un poco nerviosito, pensando en que le va a enseñar y en meterle las manos bajo el kilt otra vez, sin atreverse, sonrojándose por la idea. El americano cierra la puerta con una patada mientras sigue besándole, empujándolo hacia la cama hasta que las corvas del inglés tocan el borde y luego piensa "que cojones, seguro no se lo vuelve a poner nunca más" así que las mete acariciándole la parte trasera de los muslos, subiendo hasta el culo, muerto de vergüenza. Y América reacciona _ipso facto_ de manera absolutamente evidente, acercándosele más.

Inglaterra se tensa nervioso porque es raro que no sea él el primero en dar la hora en punto. América se separa, nerviosito.

— Je... Je... —le mira—. Esta falda es... Rara... Je...

El mayor sonríe un poco maligno.

— Pero te gusta, por lo visto.

—Me gustas tú... —se acerca de nuevo para besarle

* * *

_El USUK sigue siendo taaaaan raaaaaro y aun así me gusta esta... cita. Creo que digo lo mismo en cada capítulo. ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	18. Chapter 18

Suena el timbre de casa de Alemania y todos hacemos _"OMG"._ El alemán abre la puerta y se encuentra a Italia metiendo la llave para entrar.

—_Veee~_

—_Oh, hallo._ Ya han vuelto.

—He vuelto yo solo —sonríe

—¿Y tu hermano?

—No ha venido, se ha quedado con _Francia_ —entra sin mirarle. Alemania... flipa.

—¿Se ha quedado con... _Frankreich? Mein gott!_ ¡Y _Spanien_ está aquí arriba! —cierra la puerta azorado.

—Si... Pero no pasa nada _veeeee~_ ¿hay cena?

El germano le mira un segundo y frunce el ceño.

— _Ja,_ hay algo en la cocina —contrariado.

Italia corre a la cocina. Alemania frunce el ceño, realmente... pero realmente preocupado. Y nos preguntamos todos dónde está Austria. Mientras tanto, Prusia vuelve a subir a su cuarto por el árbol y depende de donde esté Austria es dónde está Suiza. Hungría toca la puerta del cuarto del pruso JUSTO cuando éste acaba de entrar.

Alemania entra a la sala con cierta cara de desasosiego. Prusia se quita el abrigo rápidamente y se despeina más, abriendo una rendija de la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hola_._ ¿Todo bien? No han bajado a comer y... —desvía la mirada—, quería preguntar si iban a bajar a cenar o si... bueno... por mi puedes morirte de hambre pero...

Sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta a su espalda sin dejar que vea el interior.

—_Ja,_ vamos a cenar —sonríe

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza—. ¿Cómo está _Spanyolország_?

— No quiero hablar de ello… —frunce el ceño.

—Es algo muy grave lo que pasa —se muerde el labio—. Espero que puedan solucionarlo, no sé cómo _Franciaország_...

—Son unos idiotas los dos —sentencia. Ella le mira desconsolada.

—Seguro lo van a solucionar, tarde o temprano —le sonríe y él le mira de soslayo—. ¿Qué quieres cenar?

Suspira.

— ¿Qué hay?

—_Würst?_ —ofrece sonriendo un poco, sabiendo que le gusta—. ¿Y cerveza?

Sonríe un poquito.

— ¿Hay _würst?_ —y al sonreír le duele el pómulo donde España le ha pegado. Hungría frunce un poco el ceño con la, supongo, mueca que hace pero no dice nada. Cuando entran a la cocina se encuentran a Italia comiendo _würst _con _spaguettis._

— _Veee~_

—_Italien..._ ¿Dónde está tu _bruder_? Quizás podría subir un rato con _Spanien..._ —propone Prusia sirviéndose un plato y una cerveza—. Si acaso se les ha pasado la idiotez —añade de manera ácida y molesta sin que venga a cuento y mira a Hungría de reojo.

—Se ha quedado con _Francia_ —suelta Italia encogiéndose de hombros. Hungría FLIPA.

— ¿Se ha quedado con _Franciaország_? ¿Estando _Spanyolország_ aquí?

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Pero no pasa nada.

—¿No pasa nada? —mira a Prusia—. ¿Cómo está_Spanyolország_? ¿A él le da lo mismo?

Él la mira y frunce el ceño.

—Idiota, está —protesta.

—Pues es que mi _fratello _dice que ya que lo sabe todo el mundo... —responde Italia. Hungría frunce el ceño.

—Tengo que hablar con _Romai._ No puede estarle haciendo esto _Spanyolország_.

—_Nein!_ —replica Prusia—. _Ungarn!_ ¡Tú no te metas!

—¡No puede estarle haciendo esto a _Spanyolország!_ ¡_Spanyolország_ le quiere mucho!

—_Spanien_ es imbécil —sentencia Prusia comiendo—. Y _Römer_ más, ya se apañaran.

—_Romai _no puede hacerle esto a _Spanyolország_ —repite por tercera vez—. Y tú deberías subirle aunque sea algo de comer, ¡ve el drama!

—Mira, yo ya le he dicho a ambos todo lo que se me ocurrido y ve en que ha terminado —se señala la cara—. Estoy enojado con ellos, no quieren mi ayuda, pues que les den.

La húngara frunce el ceño y se le acerca.

—¿Qué te hicieron? — le pone una mano en la barbilla para que le muestre la mejilla.

—_Spanien_ me pegó, no es nada grave —la levanta un poco para que la vea—, pero no pienso ocuparme de él, se ha largado justo antes de que tú vinieras

—Habrá ido a buscar a mi _fratello_ —comenta Italia... Sus mentiras no se sostienen, pero... Hungría parpadea.

—¿Y por qué te pegó? _Spanyolország_... ¿a ti? ¿Estabas defendiendo a _Romai?_ ¿A _Franciaország_?

—_Nein!_ —protesta—. Yo le dije a... A él que le trata muy mal, que no debería tratarle así si le quiere y que es un imbécil y_ Spanien_ me pegó, yo sólo estaba diciendo lo que pienso, así que no te metas.

La húngara levanta las cejas mirándole.

—Pues no me meto y ya —se levanta. Prusia bufa por la nariz y sigue comiendo. Hungría se cruza de brazos.

—Podríamos darles a ambos con la sartén —propone. El albino sonríe un poquito—. Tú dime por cual vamos primero —se le para atrás y le levanta la cabeza para verle el mentón—. ¿Quieres hielo?

—Por... ¡Tschk! ¡Estoy bien! —se hace el duro—. Yo soy _Awesome._

Le suelta la cabeza y se va al refrigerador, saca una bolsa de chícharos congelados, vuelve junto a él y se la planta en la cara sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, aun de pie tras él, deteniéndole la cabeza.

—Aaah! —protesta un poco y luego se acuerda de que es un chico muy duro... carraspea. Hungría se ríe aprovechando para hundirle la mano en el pelo y peinarle un poco.

—Nunca creí que _Franciaország_ fuera capaz de hacerle eso a _Spanyolország_...

Aprieta los dientes por eso sintiendo su mano en el pelo.

—Es decir... son mejores amigos, ¿no? —sigue acariciándole el pelo, moviendo un poco la bolsa de chicharos.

—_Spanien_ no es... No quiero hablar de esto —protesta.

—_¿Spanyolország_ no es el mejor amigo de _Franciaország_? Bueno... quizás es más amigo tuyo pero... aun así...

¡Prusia acabara diciéndoselo!

—Lo que digo es que estoy enojado con _Spanien._

Lo siento... es que Hungría... Romano es como el segundo de sus hijos ¿no? eran pequeños y los cuidaba... no sé, yo creo que se siente un poco responsable de Romano... como Austria. De hecho va a ir a hablar con él al respecto en plan... "qué hemos hecho".

—Vale, vale, ya sé que estás enojado con _Spanyolország_ ¡pero deberías estar más enojado con _Franciaország!_

—_Nein! Frankreich..._ Olvídalo —enfurruñado y odiándolo porque no sabe y no quiere mentirle.

—Vaaaaaaaaaale, vale... — quita la bolsa de chicharos y se asoma a verle—. Eres un debilucho —sentencia sonriendo.

—_Nein!_ —protesta con el ceño fruncido y ella se ríe acariciándole la cabeza.

—Siempre lo has sido.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Yo te puedo!

Le quita la mano de la cabeza y sonríe en plan "ya... claro..."

—¡Pues claro que te puedo! Yo soy _awesome!_ —muy serio. Frunce el ceño.

—Quizás deberías terminar de comer.

Come más deprisa

—Por cierto... ¿sabes qué me dijo tu _brude_r? —sonríe sentándose junto a él—. No sólo me lo dijo a mí, de hecho... ¿sabes qué tenemos prohibido?

Él le mira.

— ¿Prohibido?

Saca de su bolsillo una grabadorcita y le pone _play... _Él sigue comiendo, mirando la grabadora y comiendo. Suiza... se escucha a TODO volumen... con otra vocecilla en el fondo, mucho más suave y Prusia sonríe malignamente.

— _Awesome!_

Ella se ríe un poco.

— Tengo fotos y vídeo también, pero la cosa es que tenemos prohibido enfrascarnos en este tipo de actividades, de acuerdo a tu _bruder_ —sonríe. Sonrojándose un poquito, por cierto...

—¡Oh! —se entristece un poco.

—Pero yo creo que... _Ausztria_ está completamente empeñado en... ignorar la prohibición —sonríe más. El albino levanta las cejas y le mira sorprendido, medio maligno—. Pues él lo tenía prohibido ayer en la noche... ¡esto es de ayer! El que escuchas es _Svájc_, al fondo es _Ausztria_ —se ríe bobamente.

—Es _awesome _—asegura tomando la grabadora—. ¡Se lo voy a decir a _West!_ ¡Le va a reñir y a castigar a él!

—_Neeeem! Nem..._ —le detiene la mano con la grabadora—. ¡No es eso lo que te estoy diciendo, burro! —golpe en el brazo con fuerza. Él la mira extrañado y hace un gesticillo de dolor—. Estoy preguntándome quien es más_ awesome_ —le mira con mirada bastante maligna

— ¡Yo soy más _awesome!_ —asegura sin entender aun. La húngara se le acerca y le da un beso "suave" en los labios. ""Suaaaaave"". Parpadea y sonríe en el beso.

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que quien escuchara esto, podría llegar a pensar que _Ausztria_ es más _awesome_ que tú —le pica, jugando fuerte.

—Nah, que va —suelta tan feliz sin entender aun. Le arranca la grabadora de la mano.

—Pues no es por nada... pero _Svájc_ parece estar muy feliz... más feliz que yo ahora mismo —le medio fulmina, poniéndole _play_ de nuevo y saliendo de la cocina, dejando la grabadora ahí. Lo siento, Hungría, es que es alemán.

Prusia toma la grabadora y la sigue oyendo un poco, mirando a Hungría irse. Se levanta y saca la cabeza por la sala.

—Oye, _Schweiz!_

Él levanta la cabeza de unos papeles que estaba viendo.

— ¿Tú estás muy feliz? —pregunta sin estar seguro. Suiza frunce el ceño.

— Ehhh...

—_POROSZORSZÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁG!_—le grita Hungría desde las escaleras. Mira a Suiza muy interesado y luego oye el grito.

— Dímelo rápido, ¡tengo que irme!

Se encoge de hombros y mira a Austria de reojo.

— _J... a._

Sonríe malignamente.

— _Ja, Ungarn_ me lo ha dicho —y pone de nuevo la grabación para que la oigan y Suiza abre los ojos como platos, poniéndose como un tomate en... aproximadamente dos segundos. Prusia se descojona.

—_POROSZORSZÁÁÁÁÁG!_ —vuelve a gritar Hungría.

Austria les mira a ambos sin intervenir mientras Suiza está absolutamente... ABSOLUTAMENTE en shock.

— ¡Pero yo soy más _awesome_ que tú, señorito! —grita Prusia y luego sale corriendo a buscar a Hungría y Suiza sigue en estado catatónico por completo. Se pone de pie de repente, HISTÉRICOLOCOPERDIDO. Austria le mira levantando las cejas por lo repentino. Toma su portafolios que está en el suelo y empieza a guardar sus papeles prácticamente a empujones adentro, con las manos temblorosas.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Austria sin mirarle.

—A... A donde... —en pánico—. A donde sea... a casa... a... a donde... sea.

El moreno levanta una ceja.

— ¿Hay algún motivo? —serio.

—Tú... tú... tú le... —cierra los ojos sonrojadísimo.

— ¿Aja? —aun le mira.

—Tiene una... es... —escalofrío—. Nunca debí salir de casa —murmura entre dientes. Austria sigue escuchándole.

— Puedes irte, sólo quiero saber el motivo.

—Me tiene... me tiene grabado... —susurra—. En una estúpida grabadora o cinta o... —le mira de nuevo desconsolado.

—_Ja..._ ¿Y? —le sigue mirando.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo qué y?! —le mira con ojos desorbitados—. Me tiene... en sus manos. Puede ponerla en todos lados, puede perseguirme con ella, puede... —desconsolado.

—Puedes comprársela —tan tranquilo.

—Com... ¿COMPRÁRSELA? —jo… Austria, ten un poco de piedad, por favor—. Nunca voy a acabar de pagarle eso, puede hacer copias, puede... —horrorizado.

—Cálmate, ni siquiera se te reconoce. Para empezar, estoy seguro de que es de _Ungarn,_ no de _Preussen_. Lo que evidentemente lo hace mucho más manejable.

—Claro que... claro que todos saben que... yo... —traga saliva—, de _Ungarn._ Esta es una casa de locos —se sienta en el sillón con la cabeza entre las manos.

—Es evidente que lo que tiene es envidia, él querría ser tan feliz como tú, por eso te ha preguntado eso —le mira de soslayo. Suiza casi se ahoga.

— ¿Ahora me dices que el imbécil además quiere tener sexo contigo?

—_Nein._

— ¿Y tú qué coño estás haciendo? ¡Disfrutando el panorama! ¡Riéndote internamente de que todos se rían de mí! —El austriaco sigue tan tranquilo—. Disfrutando plenamente la velada,_ ja_, es graciosísimo que _Schweiz _esté histérico porque ¡todos le oyeron! —grita. Él sigue mirándole—. Seguramente tú incluso metiste la estúpida grabadora, ¡o lo hiciste a propósito también para molestarme y reírte de mí!

—Si quisiera reírme de ti, estarías viéndome reír —replica serio. El helvético le da la espalda y se limpia la cara.

—Puedo conseguirte esa cinta si te vas a sentir mejor —propone. Él termina de guardar sus cosas histérico—. Bien, podemos dejar que la disfrute con envidia. No puedo asegurar que no sea _Preussen_ el que venga luego a querer conseguir de ti esos gritos —suelta.

Se limpia otra vez la cara, sorprendido de que las cosas estén yendo por ahí y tira su portafolios al suelo haciendo un reguero de todas sus cosas escuchando la segunda parte. El austriaco sigue mirándole y él le mira otra vez, ahora enfadado, y creo que Suiza no está registrando este evento de la manera correcta.

—Te estás... ¿burlando de mí? —sisea

—¿Me estas oyendo reírme? —replica seriamente.

—_Nein,_ pero no necesitas reírte para... me estás diciendo que _Preussen..._ —respira entrecortadamente.

—¿Por qué iba a interesarle si no?

—Para molestarme... lo quiere para molestarme, para reírse de mi —se sonroja sentándose otra vez en el sillón.

—Pues ve y quítasela —sentencia—. No le dejes.

Le mira a los ojos por un instante, llevándose la mano a la pistola y Dios mío Austria, como coño es que le permites hacer eso... Se levanta y sale corriendo escaleras arriba. Austria se levanta y le sigue con parsimonia. Suiza va a matarle, a él y a su parsimonia. Y es que en serio, de verdad que aplica la ley de... entre más histérico está Suiza más calmado está Austria y, perdona... Suiza está muy muy, muy histérico. Muy, muy. Creo que nunca lo había visto TAN mal y creo que por eso el austriaco esta tan tranquilo.

—_PREUSSEN!_ —grita en cuanto llega a la parte de arriba de la casa.

Prusia, que está en el cuarto de Hungría, se ríe por lo bajo malignamente. El helvético aporrea la puerta de lo que considera (y es) el cuarto de Prusia. Hungría fulmina a Prusia por dentro de la puerta.

—_Poroszország _—protesta por lo bajini dándole un golpe en el brazo—. Eres un idiota, ¡yo no me refería a eso!

— ¿Qué? —la mira—. ¡Sólo me he reído un poco de él!

—La idea era competir con ellos, ¡no que viniera a matarte!

—¡SAL EN ESTE INSTANTE! —grita Suiza pasándose una mano por el pelo y odiando por completo TODA esta actividad. Austria pasa por su lado y golpea la puerta del cuarto de Hungría.

—Ya sabéis lo que quiero —pide suavemente.

Ella fulmina tres veces más a Prusia.

—Dame la grabadora —le pide en susurros.

—_Was?_ ¡Pero! —protesta Prusia mirándola sin creérselo.

—Si él no hubiera cooperado, no tendría yo eso —se la señala—. Bueno, que claro que esta vez no necesitaba siquiera ponerla dentro del cuarto con los gritos que pegaba _Svájc_.

Suiza mira a Austria con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Está ahí?

Austria asiente.

—Les detesto a todos... esta es una casa de locos —aporrea la puerta—. ¡SÉ UN HOMBRE Y SAL DE AHÍ!

Prusia frunce el ceño y se la da a regañadientes.

—Hoy todos sois unos aburridos.

—TÚ eres un idiota porque no te dejé la grabadora para que le molestaras —le da un beso en los labios, sonriendo, y abre la puerta. Al pruso se le pasa un poco el mal humor.

Austria mira a Hungría y le tiende la mano. Y Suiza, que ya tenía el arma en la mano y estaba a punto de dispararle a Prusia en la cabeza, se queda pasmado al verla. Ella le mira con cara de susto y luego a Austria... y luego a él.

—No se suponía que tú debías oírla... —susurra a modo de disculpa—. Pero siento haberlo grabado —baja la cabeza. El helvético suelta algo parecido a "SHPLOERDFLDJF".

—_Ungarn _—pide Austria negando con la cabeza. Ella le pone la grabadora en la mano mirándolo de reojo en plan "ojalá logres que no lo borre...", pero no la suelta. Austria cierra los dedos alrededor de la grabadora, mirándole fijamente.

—Lo siento —susurra otra vez al final mientras a Suiza se le está saliendo un ojo con los espasmos

—Está bien —toma la grabadora y se vuelve al rubio—. Vámonos.

—Deberías salir a que te plante una bala en medio de los ojos —sisea Suiza para Prusia, muy muy enojado... aunque en el fondo está más enojado consigo mismo por haberse permitido llegar hasta este punto—. NUNCA debí salir de mi casa... —vuelve a murmurar caminando hacia las escaleras sin mirar a Austria.

El pruso le hace un gesto obsceno desde dentro y Austria le sigue, guardándose la grabadora en el bolsillo.

El suizo baja las escaleras haciendo como... "washawashawhasha"... Austria las baja tras él en silencio, lentamente, esperando a ver si se va a la sala o a la puerta de la calle. La sala. Sonríe más tranquilo al notarlo, siguiéndole. Y el otro sigue con su "washaasdfaslkmfalskdfjasdñfkj" hasta que llega a la sala, se agacha al suelo y toma su portafolios, empezando a guardar sus cosas en el mismo tono fastidiado que antes. El austriaco entra tras él y se sienta junto a Alemania

— ¿Todo bien? —le pregunta.

—_Nein._ ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Alemania frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Suiza que sigue metiendo sus cosas de manera bastante malhumorada al portafolios.

—Que cada vez estoy más seguro que tu _bruder_ habría sufrido una mejora si hubiéramos hecho jabón de él —suelta Austria ácido.

Termina de guardar sus cosas en el portafolios y se detiene, sin saber qué hacer, fulminando un poco a Austria.

— Dámela.

Alemania suspira.

— ¿Qué hizo esta vez? —pregunta pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Austria le mira fijamente, saca la grabadora y se la tiende con desinterés.

— Existir —responde a Alemania. Éste suspira.

— _Ja..._ bueno. Te has quejado de eso toda la vida... no me parece suficiente —mira a Suiza de reojo, que ha tomado la grabadora y la está examinando con los ojos entrecerrados para averiguar cómo es que puede borrar lo que tiene.

— ¿Qué le ha hecho? —susurra.

—_Ungarn_ es PERFECTAMENTE culpable de esto tanto como _Preussen..._ por más que la defiendas —croa Suiza—. Y TÚ no sólo la defiendes, sino que se los permites... a ambos —le señala. Austria pone los ojos en blanco.

—Lo siento _Deustchland,_ es un asunto que incomoda a _Schweiz_, preferiría que fuera él quien te lo citara para asegurarme de que yo no lo hago de manera inapropiada.

—Vete a la mierda, _Österreich _—protesta echando la grabadora en su maletín y mirándolo fijamente. Él le sostiene la mirada.

Alemania levanta las cejas, sorprendido.

—Ehh... quizás debería dejarlos solos. El austriaco sigue mirando a Suiza sin hacer caso de Alemania.

—No estoy diciendo que lo hagas de manera inapropiada es... esto es... es... —bufa—. Es humillante y tú... estás tan... calmado. Sólo te falta hablar del clima con _Deutschland _—frunce el ceño—. Y no es verdad que sólo es _Preussen... Ungarn_ lo grabó —le señala el maletín

— ¿Se te ocurre algún motivo por el que ponerme histérico yo también vaya a servir de algo para arreglar esto? —pregunta sarcásticamente.

—ME haría pensar que tienes algún tipo de empatía —escupe.

—Prefiero demostrarte que la tengo, ayudándote a resolver el problema —replica.

Se cruza de brazos, detestando que tenga razón

—_Danke._ Pero la humillación nadie me la quita —desvía la mirada—. Esta es una casa de locos... ¿qué clase de persona demente GRABA esto? —protesta pasándose una mano por el pelo. Alemania carraspea.

—Creo que… vuelvo en un rato —se levanta.

—No planeo responder a ninguna de tus preguntas retoricas si es lo que esperas —suelta Austria—. Disculpa, _Deustchland._

—_Nein..._ —carraspea—. No pasa nada... —se mete las manos a las bolsas.

—Era obvio que esto no iba a terminar como en la mañana y era obvio que era demasiado pedir que tú te portaras civilizadamente como entonces —sigue Suiza.

—Permíteme que te recuerde que el que ha subido con el arma desenfundada y se ha puesto a gritar y a aporrear puertas has sido tú. Permíteme que te recuerde también que si se burlan de ti es sólo porque tú se los permites dejando que te afecte. Y sinceramente, MUY, MUY sinceramente, no quieres que te hable de la clase de demente que graba esto —sentencia con el ceño fruncido.

Alemania sale a la mitad de la frase de Austria. Suiza abre la boca para replicar algo y luego la cierra, frunciendo el ceño también.

—Les odio a todos —protesta a falta de algo mejor que decir. El moreno se calma un poco.

—No me extraña

Se pasa una mano por la cara y mira el reloj. Austria sigue mirándole.

—¿Estás bien?

—Fuera de sentirme completamente humillado... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz, pensando por primera vez en si se siente bien o no, respirando con consciencia por primera vez en un rato.

—Humillado... _Mein gott in himmel. Preussen_ ni siquiera sabía qué decirte, te ha preguntado si eres feliz.

Parpadea sin haberlo notado realmente antes.

—Es humillante escuchar eso salir de una grabadora, independientemente de _Preussen_ —susurra—. Si planeo que eso siga pasando, tengo que... —desvía la mirada, sonrojándose y apretando los ojos.

—Bueno, eso ya está resuelto, tú tienes la grabadora ahora —le mira.

—Esto no puede volver a pasar —susurra con los ojos apretados.

— ¿Y cómo planeas evitarlo?

—No lo sé —se sonroja mucho más.

—Piénsalo mientras hablo con _Deustchland_ —sonríe de lado y se levanta—. Vas a necesitar saberlo en cuanto vuelva —se dirige a la cocina y Suiza se tarda unos cuantos segundos en entender lo que Austria acaba de decir... hundiendo la cara entre las manos.

— _Mein gott in himmel…_

El austriaco mira a Alemania.

— Disculpa, a veces no... Consigo calmarle lo suficiente.

Él levanta las cejas.

—Creo que no lo había visto así en mucho tiempo...

—Espero que _Ungarn_ se encargue personalmente del castigo de_ Preussen_ esta vez.

—Exactamente ¿qué hizo? —frunce el ceño.

—Nada tan extraordinario en realidad... le mostro a _Schweiz _más de lo que él querría haber sabido.

Alemania le mira.

—¿Necesito saberlo?

—En realidad ya lo sabes... y debo confesar, planeo que vuelvas a saberlo esta noche.

Frunce el ceño de nuevo.

—Planeas que vuelva a saberlo esta no... —se detiene, y se sonroja—. _Österreeeeich._

—Seguramente_ Italien_ estará encantado de entretenerte para que no sea un problema excesivo para ti —asegura. El rubio se sonroja más.

—Te he pedido que... pero si expresamente te... —hace los ojos en blanco—. ¡Creería uno que está tratando con adultos! —protesta. Austria suspira.

—Tu ingenuidad nunca dejará de parecerme sorprendente.

—Tu cinismo a mí tampoco... —niega cerrando los ojos. Austria se encoge de hombros.

—Hago lo que puedo —y se sonríe un poco. Alemania sonríe un poquito también y luego se pone serio de nuevo.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—¿Qué sucede? —se sienta en la mesa de la cocina. Alemania suspira.

—Lo de _Römer_ y _Frankreich_ no deja de preocuparme. En especial... —suspira—. Algo que _Italien_ me ha dicho.

— ¿Qué prueba nueva te han dado ahora? ¿Alguna foto de hace mil años con _Frankreich _borracho metiéndole mano a _Römer_ antes de ser estampado contra la pared y apuntado con una ametralladora recortada? —desinterés.

—_Nein,_ hablo de algo que me ha dicho _Italien..._ —carraspea, incómodo.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —le mira.

—¿Tú has oído que _Römer _se ha quedado con _Frankreich_ hoy? —le mira y suspira, con expresión indescifrable. Austria levanta las cejas.

—¿_Frankreich _vino a buscarle?

—_Nein, Italien_ y _Römer_ salieron juntos hace rato y luego _Italien _ha vuelto solo.

—¿Así que _Veneziano_ fue a acompañar a _Römer_?

—_Ja._ Y ha vuelto y me ha dicho tan tranquilo que se ha quedado con _Frankreich. Spanien _está allá arriba _Österreich_ —frunce el ceño—. e _Italien..._ —suspira otra vez, metiéndose las manos a las bolsas y girándose a la puerta—. Dice que no pasa nada.

Austria baja la cabeza, pensándoselo.

—La verdad... no creo que no pase nada, siendo que hablamos de_ Spanien._

—_Nein, nein..._ no estás entendiendo lo que... —traga saliva—. _Österreich..._ aunque no pase nada, _Spanien_ está aquí y... _Römer_ —parpadea—. ¡Tú has visto lo que _Spanien _le quiere! ¿Y se ha quedado con su mejor amigo y todos dicen que no pasa nada? —hablando en un tono que no es en absoluto el tono profesional que ha ocupado los últimos días. El austriaco le mira.

— ¿Qué piensas de ello? Además de que no es convincente.

Niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que _Italien_ haga lo mismo conmigo? —pregunta con aparente seguridad, levantando la barbilla y portándose muy estoico... en teoría.

Austria levanta las cejas y parpadea sin haber pensado ni por un segundo en ello, entreabre los labios con real sorpresa. El alemán frunce el ceño, asustado con la reacción y endurece la expresión en general. Carraspea.

—No lo... no lo creo en realidad —responde más seguro de lo que está realmente—. _Veneziano..._no parece... es decir, todos sabemos que tiene una opinión ligera de las promiscuidades, pero no parece lo bastante listo ni lo bastante interesado.

—Menos aún hubiera pensado yo que _Römer..._ con _Spanien_ —cierra los ojos—. ¿Tú has visto cómo le trata _Spanien_? _Mein gott in himmel..._ yo le pego incluso y —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Y le ha parecido todo terriblemente normal, como si habláramos del clima y... —suspira otra vez. Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Esto hace aguas por todas partes.

—Por un momento he llegado a pensar que sería mejor que fuera _England _—admite pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y negando con la cabeza. El moreno le mira levantando las cejas.

—Definitivamente, esto es mucho menos peligroso, pero no deja de... es que nunca he visto a _Römer_ haciendo esa clase de cosas sin sacar un beneficio... en la mayoría de los casos, el beneficio es molestar a _Spanie_n o darle celos…

—Tienes que hablar con _Römer_ —sentencia—. No puede hacer esto así... no está bien. Genera demasiados problemas con todo el mundo —frunce el ceño pensando que esta es una infantilada de su parte.

—El problema es que si es mentira... bien, mañana en la cena me ocuparé de ello —asegura.

Suspira de nuevo, en su mejor posición de seriedad y estoicismo.

—Voy a dormir —sentencia buscándole la mirada. Él le mira.

—No... No te preocupes por cosas que aún no han pasado siquiera

Asiente.

—Espero que la cena salga bien —camina hasta la puerta—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Niega con la cabeza aun pensando. Él asiente de nuevo, saliendo de la cocina.

—_Guten natch_.

Se despide levantando una mano y yendo a las escaleras, no muy convencido. Austria se queda en la cocina con los hombros caídos, pensando. El alemán siempre logra sacar a Austria de su lugar. Y es que le ha dejado hecho polvo que Alemania tenga miedo porque... bueno, es como... es un problema de educación que los Italia sean así y piensa en cómo resolverlo, no le gusta que Alemania empiece a tensarse aún más y a malpensar de Italia. Es que... el problema es que si Italia hubiera hablado con él, en plan "sí, yo no estoy de acuerdo pero ya ves como es mi _fratello" _o algo así, Alemania no se habría quedado así... pero al final, es que no puede entender cómo es que Italia dice que no pasa nada. No le cabe en la cabeza. Quizás deba preguntarle…

xoOXOox

Hungría sigue fulminando a Prusia con la mirada cuando cierra la puerta.

—Eres tremendamente idiota... ¡no te dejé la grabadora para que se la enseñaras a _Svájc_!

— ¡Tú me dijiste que _Schweiz_ parecía feliz! —se defiende... el idiota—. ¡Hoy todo el mundo la toma conmigo!

Hace los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Entiendes ya lo que te estaba proponiendo, o no?

—Pues creí que querías... creí... no lo sé, yo siempre me burlo de _Schweiz,_ ¿quieres ir a poner cámaras y otra grabadora o algo así? — lo siento, lo siento, mi pobre alemancito…

La húngara se tapa los ojos con las manos.

— _Poroszország! _Quería que le demostraras a _Ausztria_ que tú lo puedes hacer mejor —sin mirarle.

—Quieres que vaya a con_ Schweiz_ y le... iugh! ¡Eso no es _Awesome!_ ¿Y si me dispara a la mitad?

Ojos en blanco de nuevo.

— ¿Siempre has sido así de lento? — perdona... es que Hungría... Él le mira desconsolado y luego replica.

— ¡Yo no soy lento!

—Si fueras más lento esta vez, irías para atrás —le da un golpecito en la frente.

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Tú no sabes lo que quieres y hablas cosas misteriosas y me pides que vaya a hacerle cosas a _Schweiz!_

Hungría se ríe.

—No. Yo sé PERFECTAMENTE lo que VAMOS a hacer. Sólo digo que podías haberme ahorrado una grabadora —sonríe de lado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Robarla? ¿Comprarla? ¿Poner otra?

La chica lo mira con cara de _"are you kidding me?"._

—La verdad es que no me apetece mucho y menos después de como se ha puesto _Schweiz..._—asegura apartando la vista y balanceando los pies sentando en la cama.

—Lo que vamos a hacer no tiene nada que ver con ellos dos —se le planta enfrente. Levanta la cara.

—¿Entonces por qué me hablas del señorito?

—Quiero que ÉL quiera usar una grabadora —le mira a los ojos. Ojos en blanco.

—¿Así que ahora vamos a ir a que el señorito quiera hacer algo? —se echa en la cama con las manos en la nuca—. Pues no quiero.

—¡Dios mío de mi vida, _Poroszország!_ —le grita absolutamente exasperada. Él le mira con el ceño fruncido, tirado en la cama—. Sexo... sonidos... más altos que los de ellos. Tú y yo en la cama —hace toda una sarta de movimientos obscenos, mirándole a la cara con el ceño fruncido.

Y él mira con los ojos muy abiertos y se sonroja un poquititito porque de hecho, no quería ir a hacer nada de eso de las grabadoras porque también quería quedarse en su cuarto y por fin ha caído en la cuenta... sonríe maligno.

— Oh! ¡Tú quieres tener sexo conmigo! —se burla como si él no quisiera también. Hungría le golpea la cabeza—. ¡Auch! —protesta apretando los ojos—. ¿Y ahora porque me pegas?

—¡Porque eres un idiota por burlarte!

—¡Aaaah! Quieres tener sexo conmigo y te da vergüenzaaaaa —se burla más. Otro golpe, más fuerte esta vez—. ¡Auch! —protesta pero se ríe—. ¡Y te da vergüenza porque te gusto porque yo soy _Awesome!_

—Eres un _awesome_ idiota, eso es lo que eres —se le echa encima.

—Tus labios dicen "¡eres idiota!" y tus ojos dicen — lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, es así de bestia—. "¡Follame salvajemente!"

Hungría se le queda mirando con la boca abierta, aun no del todo acostumbrada a estas bestialidades... de hecho, habituada un poco a exactamente lo opuesto... después de unos instantes se ríe un poco nerviosita, dándole un golpe con la palma en el pecho.

—_JA!_ ¡ Eso es exactamente lo que dicen! —sigue a lo suyo y se quita las manos de la nuca y se las pone a ella en el culo.

—Pues tus ojos no dicen algo especialmente diferente, tonto —sonríe.

—Y no sólo eso —se incorpora un poco, le pone las manos en la espalda y luego la obliga a caérsele encima, abrazándola—. ¡Encima quieres gritar más que_ Schweiz! _

Se ríe, cayéndosele encima por completo.

— ¿Yo? Jaja! Si el que grita, querido, eres tú.

Frunce el ceño.

— Eso no tiene que ver, tú eres una guarra —se burla y le desabrocha el sujetador porque al parecer Prusia se ha sobresaturado de cursilerías con el Francia/Inglaterra que ha visto. Ella se le acerca al oído.

— Y guarra te gusto, ¿no? —susurra sonrojándose. Se sonroja también.

— Mucho —confiesa en un susurro nervioso, cambiando el tono de voz.

Ella se ríe sin ápice de burla, besándole la barbilla.

—_Awesome _—susurra. Y una mierda, Prusia le busca los labios... y creo que podemos dejarles tranquilos…

Y es que… Bien, Prusia… jajaja, pobrecito alemán, es leeeeeeeeeeeento. Si Hungría le hubiera preguntado "¿qué quieres hacer?" le hubiera dicho "pues quiero quedarme aquí contigo... en tu cama"... ejem... sonrojo y mirada lasciva. Además, para ciertas cosas Hungría debe estar habituada a Austria que le pilla mucho más rápido y es que... era obvio, ya se lo había explicado de todas las maneras encubiertas posibles y fue así como... vale... a lo bestia, no como señorita.

Aunque... en realidad Prusia no suele ser TAN lento porque de hecho, como está acostumbrado a Francia y a España que le han enseñado muy aplicadamente como CUALQUIER COSA se puede interpretar como "lo que quiere es sexo" y además suelen acertar en un 98% de las veces... así que aunque no entienda, que no entiende, Prusia suele pensar "eso es que quiere sexo", pero el problema de esta vez es que lo que él estaba entendiendo ya estaba relacionado con el sexo.

Y es que en serio veo a Prusia (en algún momento de su vida) llamando a Francia "tio! tio! que esta mañana me ha pedido que le acercara las galletas... _Spanien _dice que seguramente es porque quería galletas para desayunar, pero yo creo que quiere rollo, ¿tú que crees?"… jajaja.

xoOXOox

Austria sigue en la cocina pensando, Suiza sigue en la sala con la cabeza entre las manos. Unos instantes después, suspira, se levanta y se vuelve a la sala, mirando a Suiza. Éste levanta la cara en cuanto entra, tensándose y cambiando la actitud en cuanto le ve la cara. Él le sonríe.

— ¿Ya has pensado en lo que tenías que pensar?

Se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

—Oh, al parecer sí, pero no de manera muy fructuosa... —comenta con media sonrisa—. Que pena, porque sólo puedes elegir el jardín o mi cuarto para dormir... y en mi cuarto no vas a tener más remedio —se encoge de hombros y se sonroja imperceptiblemente. Suiza abre la boca y se sonroja más.

— _Mein gott._

Le mira.

—Sigues teniendo la opción del jardín. Creo que me voy arriba mientras decides... a...confiscar tu pijama.

—A confis... a... A... _Österreich!_ —se levanta.

Ni caso, se va a las escaleras. Suiza va atrás de él.

—¡Pero es... _Österreich!_

Ni caso, sube tranquilamente. El otro sube tras él.

—_Nein... Nein..._ Es... Yo... Vamos a... Pero, pero es que yo... —desconsolado.

—¿Es que tú qué? —sigue andando sin darse la vuelta.

—Yo... Es que... Van a oír y... —traga saliva.

—Oh... veo que tienes una cantidad exorbitante de problemas —sarcástico, abriéndole la puerta para que entre. Entra descaradamente—. Y veo que aun así no parecen preocuparte mucho —sonríe cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

—¡Sí me preocupan! —protesta—. Es sólo que... Es... Yo…

—¿Aja?

Sigue sin mirarle.

—Te odio ¿Cómo me haces esto? —se queja.

—Y aun así estás aquí y no en el jardín... —cuando Suiza vuelva a mirarle, mágicamente ya no llevará pantalones. Se voltea a verle y queda azorado.

—_Mein Gott!_ —camina hasta pegarse con la pared, él se le acerca—. ¿Pero no has visto lo que paso ayer? Y... ¡Y _Preussen!_

—Yo veo muchas cosas a lo largo del día —le empieza a desabotonar la camisa. Traga saliva.

— Yo no sé si puedo estar en silencio... —susurra inmóvil.

—Quizás hoy al revés que ayer... —propone sin mirarle a la cara, aun desabotonando.

Traga saliva abriendo los ojos como platos.

— ¿No te parece? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—B-Bien... —asiente. Austria le pone el pelo tras la oreja.

—Quizás así grites menos.

—Yo... No grito —responde en automático. El moreno se le acerca.

—O quizás grites más, quien sabe... —susurra desabrochándole los pantalones y besándole bajo la oreja—. También se suponía que esto no iba a volver a pasar —vuelve a susurra y suelta los pantalones de manera que se caen al suelo— y ya ves.

—Cállateeee —susurra alargando la letra en un gritillo —_Mein Goooh..._ susurra tomándole de la camisa y empezando a abrirle los botones…

xoOXOox

Alemania se está poniendo el pijama. Italia lleva la camiseta del pijama (solo la camiseta) y lleva como un cuarto de hora buscando los pantalones. El alemán se sienta en la cama y suspira

—_Italien?_ —pregunta en un tono más dulce del habitual.

Italia se agacha y empieza a buscarlos en una pila de ropa tirada por el suelo, dejándole una perspectiva perfecta a Alemania para que no necesite hacer ninguna prueba para ver que no sufre cáncer de colon. Éste se gira a mirarlo y... se queda con los ojos abiertos... sonrojado hasta las orejas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta sin mirarle mientras se mueve a un lado y a otro buscando los pantalones... Pero sin dejar de mostrarle la perspectiva.

El alemán no le quita el ojo de encima, empezando a sangrar un poquiiiiiiito por la nariz... carraspea después de unos instantes y se levanta limpiándose la nariz.

—Ven acá, necesito hablar contigo.

Veneciano se incorpora y se da la vuelta de cara a él con todo su asunto al aire, rascándose la cabeza.

—No logro encontrar... —y luego sonríe—, _veee~_ ¿qué pasa? —se le acerca.

Alemania mira al techo y se agacha, abriendo un cajón de abajo de la cama. Saca unos pantalones suyos de pijama.

— Ponte estos.

Su asunto viene siendo el campanario del _duomo_ de San Marcos de Venecia... El guarro de España tiene dos copias en más pequeñito en Barcelona… y Romanito debe odiarle por ello.

— _Veee?_ —pregunta tomándolos y mirándolos.

— ¿Crees que puedas ponerme atención unos segundos? —le pregunta un poco frustrado y desconsolado. Baja los pantalones y le mira (pero no se los pone).

— _Vee?_

—Ponte los pantalones y vamos a acostarnos en la cama... es algo... importante que quiero hablar contigo ya que apaguemos la luz —indica con miras a que entienda que es algo personal.

Se pone los pantalones, que le van ENORMES y que seguramente perderá nada más se mueva tres veces, y se va a su lado de la cama. Alemania se acuesta poniendo un brazo para que Italia lo ocupe de cojín y éste se le echa encima con toda naturalidad.

— _Veee~_ —cerrando los ojos con satisfacción. Un gemido de Hungría se escucha y el alemán se incomoda un poco, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ehhh... _Italien._ Estoy —carraspea— Preocupado.

Es posible que pronto se oiga a Prusia gritar "¡Eres una guarra! ¡Eres una guarra!" y luego es posible que se oiga el sonido de una sartén. Jo, pobrecito Prusia.

—No te preocupes, _Germania,_ seguro mañana _Ungheria_ estará afónica pero se encontrara muy bien —sonríe.

—_Nein, nein_. Hablo de... _Römer._

—Ah! No te preocupes, esta todo arreglado.

—Eso... es lo que me preocupa —le busca la mirada—. _Italien..._ tú crees que esto que tiene _Römer_ es algo... —desvía la mirada—. ¿está bien?

Italia le mira.

— Yo... _Amo molto il mío fratello_ —asegura—, ma...

—Me has dicho dos veces que no pasa nada, y que está todo arreglado y que no me preocupe.

—_Che cosa pode faccere?_ _Spagna _está de acuerdo y _Francia _y él también, _tutto va benne_.

Le mira a los ojos de nuevo y traga saliva. Él le mira también.

—Si tú... si tú haces lo mismo un día, _Italien…_ _Bitte, _dímelo —pide.

—Nooo! Nononononononono —le pone las manos en la mandíbula—. No, no. No entiendes bien lo que sucede, tú no tienes de que preocuparte, _capisci?_

Frunce el ceño.

—Es que tú dices que está bien y yo no lo entiendo —confiesa.

—Es que esto no es tanto cosa de _il mío fratello_ como lo es de _Spagna_ —explica. El sajón levanta las cejas.

— De _Spanien?_ — flipando.

—Sí, _Spagna..._ Para que esto pasara conmigo igual, tú tendrías que venir y pedírmelo, ¿entiendes? _Tutto va benne_ —repite y aquí cada uno se inventa su rollo.

— ¿_Spanien _le ha pedido a _Römer_ que se acostara con _Frankreich?_ —flipando.

—No... Nononono, no exactamente —replica.

—No entiendo —se incorpora un poco.

—_Francia_ siempre ha mostrado interés por _il mío fratello_ y por mí, aunque _il signiore Austria_ nunca ha dejado que se acerque a mí. Entonces _il mío fratello_ fue mandado con _Spagna _y _Francia_ dejo de pretender a _il signiore Austria_ por _il mío fratello_ y _il signiore_ llegó a un acuerdo con _Spagna_ y _Spagna_ con _Francia_ y _il mío fratello_ estaba con _Spagna_ y por_ il_ acuerdo con _il signiore,_ _Francia_ tuvo que pactar con_ Spagna_ y al final _tutto va benne _y así estamos —sonríe habiendo hecho un completo lío y siendo perfectamente consciente.

—_Österreich?_ — perplejo. Frunce el ceño porque en realidad es lo único que ha entendido—. ¿_Österreich _está en esto?

—_Capisci? Il signiore Austria..._ ¡No, no! _Il signiore_ estaba al principio, pero él fue quien cedió _il mío fratello_ como subordinado de _Spagna._

— ¡Pero eso fue hace años! ¡Ustedes eran niños! —aún más perplejo.

—Si.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver ahora? Yo hablo de...

—Lo que digo es que _Francia _ya mostraba interés por _il mío fratello_ desde entonces, _Spagna_ no tenía más que resignarse.

—Pero... ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

— ¡A que así funciona! —aspaviento.

— ¿Tú te quieres ir también con _Frankreich?_ —pánico.

—_Nooo!_ —se ríe—. _No, no, il mío fratello_ no fue con_ Francia_ hasta que _Spagna_ se resignó, fue un pacto de mutuo acuerdo y tú tendrías que hacer lo mismo para que yo lo hiciera como él.

Parpadea no muy convencido.

—¿Si pasa vas a decírmelo?

Prusia grita _"Awesome!"_ y Suiza gime pese a que está haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no hacerlo.

—Lo que digo es que no tendré que decírtelo, tú lo sabrás antes de que suceda —explica.

—¿No está sucediendo tampoco, entonces?

Niega con la cabeza.

—_Tutto va benne._

Alemania se recarga en la almohada y le pasa un brazo sobre el pecho, frunciendo el ceño. Italia levanta la cabeza oyendo a los dos potros desbocados del cuarto de al lado golpeando la cama contra la pared.

—_Mein Gott!_ —protesta. Italia se ríe un poco—. Debí decirles que TUVIERAN sexo.

—Pero el único invitado hoy es _Svizzera _y estoy escuchándole también —se ríe un poquito. El rubio aprieta los ojos avergonzado.

—No entiendo como _Österreich..._ ¡Él es el caballero decente!

—Es que como _Svizzera_ es el único invitado... —pone los dedos en su pecho y hace como que anda sobre él.

—¿Que tiene que ver eso? —traga saliva y le mira.

—Pues... Nadie más que nosotros se sienten incomodos —explica subiendo los dedos por su cuello hasta la barbilla.

—Pero una regla es una regla —frunce el ceño.

—Una regla puede cambiar, o interpretarse —sube hasta sus labios. Desvía la mirada, nerviosito.

—Entonces la regla está mal dictada.

—Pues díctala de nuevo —se mueve para obligarle a tumbarse y ponérsele encima. Carraspea.

—No debería, los demás —hace los ojos en blanco—. Para que me engaño... —sube las manos hasta los hombros de Italia—. Independientemente de _Römer..._ — vacila.

El italiano le besa

—... —se calla besándole de regreso y abrazándole.

—No hables de _il mío fratello_ mientras estás conmigo —pide cuando se separa y luego vuelve a besarle.

Alemania se gira de manera que queda encima de él, haciendo fuerza con los brazos para no aplastarle. Se separa. Italia le mira y sonríe. Él le besa de nuevo con fuerza... Y espero que no le disloque la mandíbula. Nah, no es cierto, Italia sabe cómo moverse para que no pase.

xoOXOox

Francia por su parte esta con los lentes para leer puestos, revisando la computadora con absoluta concentración, terminando su presentación mientras ve la tele de fondo. Canadá le habla por whatsapp.

_"Estas bien, cher?"_

_"Creo que necesito dormir, pero estoy bien... No volveré a beber nunca más."_

_"No exageres... Te pareces a Angleterre."_

_"Es que me sabe muy mal, casi no he podido tomar apuntes de la presentación de Japan, he tenido que pedirle que me la mande."_

_"Nadie dice nunca nada interesante."_

_"Oh, pero France, hay que prestar atención, si no ¿cómo sabremos que avances se han dado?"_

_"¿Has hablado con tu hermano de algo interesante? Sabes algo del asunto de Russie?"_

_"Non... No le he preguntado, estaba un poco mareado y sólo le conté un poco que hicimos ayer y me estuvo contando como resolvió un atentado terrorista y salvo a todo el personal del Pentagone de una amenaza de bomba de manera heroica."_

_"¿Cómo lo pasaste anoche?"_

_"Casi no recuerdo nada, pero tengo que agradecerle a Prusse que me invitaran a ir."_

_"Yo creo que lo han pasado bien. Han hablado de cosas épicas. :)"_

_"¿En serio? ¿Qué te han dicho?"_

_"Que has cantado no sé qué sobre la torre... Algo de hockey."_

_"Oh... ¿En serio? Oh, cielos, estoy tan avergonzado. Je suis desolé."_

_"Por qué?"_

_"No es un comportamiento adecuado... Angleterre y Allemagne estaban decepcionados conmigo."_

_"No pasa nada. Al menos Angleterre ha hecho cosas mucho peores!"_

_"¿Como cuáles?"_

_"Cómo llenar de huevos la embajada americana en Angleterre?"_

_"Oh, recuerdo eso, mon freré me lo contó."_

_"Allemagne hizo jabón a media Europe."_

_"Eso no fue estando ebrio, creo."_

_"No sólo habíamos bebido alcohol, si a eso te refieres... Si te sirve de consuelo... Estaba no sólo ebrio sino con Éxtasis o algo así encima."_

_"¿Y tú como estas? :)"_

_"Con muchas complicaciones. Mañana vas a oír cosas extraordinarias."_

_"¿Cómo cuáles?"_

_"Como que tengo un amante."_

_"Eso no es extraordinario, tú siempre tienes algún amante."_

_"Romain."_

_"Romain?" _

_"Oui"_

_"Por quoi?"_

_"Quoi?"_

_"Pour quoi voy a oír que Romain es tu amante? ¿Lo es?" _

Francia suspira

_"Oui."_

_"Oh! Vaya... Felicidades :)"_

Parpadea mirando el monitor.

_"Merci."_

_"Aunque no era que Romano... Debí entender mal :)"_

_"No entendiste mal."_

_"Quoi?"_

_"También lo es de Espagne."_

_"Oh"_

_":)"_

_"Y... Te... ¿Parece bien?"_

_"Me parece... Un arreglo funcional. No me preguntes más."_

_"Pero... ¿Funcional?"_

_"¿Has revisado la presentación que te envíe?"_

_"Ah! Oui..."_

Y Canadá empieza a hablar de la presentación hasta que se quedan dormidas hasta las ovejas.

* * *

_Este, señoras, es el SUPERPODER de Prusia y es lo que le hace awesome... como es capaz de hacer avanzar la trama ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	19. Chapter 19

Suiza abraza a Austria del pecho, acurrucándose en su cuello ahora que esta echado totalmente encima de él, mientras sonríe con tranquilidad y duerme, claro. Y Austria es muy feliz, porque duerme, está en su colchón, además está en mitad del colchón... Y por supuesto, no tiene frío. Puede que sean las diez de la mañana y Suiza siga durmiendo perfectamente feliz.

A como las ocho de la mañana, Prusia pone en marcha la canción más Heavy que tiene a un volumen de cómo... Máximo.

El suizo se acurruca en el cuello de Austria, abrazándole más fuerte, frunciendo el ceño e imagina un bombardeo o algo así. Austria se mueve un poco con los ojos cerrados, abre el cajón de la mesita de noche, saca unos tapones y se los pone para luego seguir durmiendo.

Suiza se acurruca más entonces, tomando las cobijas y tapándoles la cabeza a los dos, en actitud total de "me niego a despertarme de este sueño tan hermoso en el cual estoy durmiendo abrazado de Austria y no me importa", mientras imagina que uno de sus pastores está en realidad tocando el corno suizo y por eso se escucha tanto ruido. Se abraza más fuerte de Austria con absoluta y plena consciencia de que es una almohada que huele sospechosamente bien.

Pues nada, no se van a despertar nunca más y, joder... ¿Es que Austria no se puede despertar primero nunca para ahorrarle la vergüenza a Suiza?

Repentinamente... Algo hace click en la mente del helvético, recordando la noche anterior y los gemidos de media casa y… que está en casa de Alemania y que es realmente Austria al que está abrazando sin ningún reparo y todas esas cosas horrendas... Y... Salta rojo como un tomate, saliendo del abrazo y de la cama, metiéndose al baño con total descaro.

Austria no se entera, pero ahora tiene frío, así que frunce el ceño y vuelve a taparse más. Y Suiza respira entrecortadamente unos instantes, mirándose al espejo y sintiendo que está olvidándose a sí mismo. Haciendo el ridículo en casa de Alemania, durmiendo hasta horas indecentes, dejando a Liechtenstein sola por días, dejando de entrenar y dejándola a ella sin entrenamiento, teniendo sexo. Sí, sexo... (Y ahí se sonroja frente al espejo, cerrando los ojos, sonriendo un poco por el fantástico sexo de ayer en la noche) todos los días... Y haciendo el idiota con Prusia y el mundo entero. Frunce el ceño saliendo del baño, empezando a buscar su celular y en cuanto lo encuentra se mete al baño de nuevo, tomando una toalla y haciéndose bolita en el piso, llama al teléfono de Liechtenstein.

—_Bruder! Guten morguen!_ —saluda ella al teléfono con una sonrisa.

—_Liechtenstein _—suelta el aire ruidosamente, aunque no sé si oye a ella algo con la música de Prusia. Alemania apaga repentinamente la música de Prusia unos instantes después.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta pasándose una mano por la cara—. ¿Has entrenado hoy en la mañana?

Prusia hace un "Aaah!" de protesta a Alemania. Él le fulmina a y le riñe, y Prusia frunce el ceño y luego se acuerda de los gritos de Italia... Se ríe malignamente y cambia de tema dándole codazos a Alemania.

—_Ja, bruder!_ ¡Y ayer también! —responde.

Alemania se sonroja, claro está, advirtiéndole sobre la cena y lo bien que debe portarse.

—_Lili._ ¿Te gusta esto? ¿Cómo está ahora? Yo y... Tú... ¿Y _Österreich _desordenando la vida y todas estas cosas? ¿O preferías como vivíamos antes? —pregunta absolutamente en serio.

Prusia hace más o menos caso a Alemania, volviendo a encender la música a un volumen razonable y preguntándole si oyó a Hungría, muy emocionado.

—¿Eh? —vacila Liechtenstein.

Alemania se pellizca el puente de la nariz, especificando que vaya que oyó a Hungría, y a Austria y a Suiza y al mismo Prusia y a todo el maldito mundo y que es un tema que NO van a volver a discutir.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a casa y nos olvidemos de todos y seamos tú y yo solos de nuevo? —insiste Suiza en el mismo tono serio.

Prusia se ríe y se va a buscar a Italia. Hungría entra a la cocina en albornoz, sonriendo a Alemania y sonrojándose un poco.

—Pero... Hoy voy a ir a cenar con vosotros,_ Österreich_ dijo que estaba invitada y que me necesitaba para hacer la cena... Y _Ungarn_ dijo que va a... hum... —se calla sin saber si decir eso.

—Ya sé cuál es el plan del día —responde perdiendo un poco la paciencia—. Te estoy preguntando si te gusta, o si quieres volver a como antes —indica. Ella estaba bastante emocionada diciéndolo. Suiza... Es bastante idiota.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres? ¿Te has peleado con _Österreich?_ —triste.

— ¿Te gusta _Lili?_ ¿Te gusta que yo este con _Österreich_ y que todo este desordenado y que me despierte a las ocho de la mañana? —pregunta—. _Bitte._ Sólo dime si te gusta o no, si no lo hace dejare de hacerlo.

Alemania saluda a Hungría y mete la cabeza en el periódico.

—Si tú estás bien yo estoy bien, _bruder,_ tú pareces muy contento, me gusta que estés contento.

—¿Parezco muy contento?

—Yo... creo que esto es bueno —asegura tímidamente. Su _bruder _se relaja.

—¿Tú estás contenta?

—_Ja _—asegura—. Me hace ilusión ir a cenar con todos.

Se relaja bastante más.

—Todos están locos. Tienes que tener cuidado —advierte. Ella se ríe un poquito pensando que será una broma. Frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa?

Deja de reír de forma seca.

—Estoy ahí en dos horas, no quiero que _Österreich _abuse de ti —frunce el ceño, recuperando la compostura y frunciendo el ceño.

—Aja —asiente en tono práctico.

Suiza cuelga sin más. (Perdona... Son muchas cosas a la vez para Suiza... No sé a qué ha venido esto...) Se levanta y se amarra la toalla en el pecho, cubriéndose todo lo necesario... Sale del baño a buscar su reloj y su ropa del día, dispuesto a reestablecer el orden en su existencia lo antes posible y se encuentra a Austria sentado en la cama con las gafas puestas, dispuesto a impedírselo. Da un salto, realmente sorprendido, sin esperárselo... Sonrojándose al verle con esa cara de recién despertado y el pelo despeinado. Aprieta los ojos.

— _Österreich. Guten morgen_ —tono un poco frío.

Austria levanta las cejas por ese saludo y se levanta dirigiéndose al baño sin responder. Él levanta las cejas, sorprendido, abriendo los ojos... Y vamos a darle un aplauso por siempre lograr hacer eso con Suiza. Frunce el ceño... Sin pensar mucho más, acercándose al baño.

— Ehh…

El moreno tira de la cadena después de haber meado y le mira sonriéndole. Suiza vacila en todos los sentidos.

—Voy a… Bañarme. Es tarde y... Ya... Tengo que bañarme y... —señala su maleta—... Es tarde.

—Bien —asiente abriendo la ducha para meterse dentro.

Vacila, abriendo los ojos como platos.

— Ehh... Bien. Te... Yo... —traga saliva, odiándole por hacerle esto—. Quieres bañarte tú antes. _Ok_— mira su adorado reloj.

—_Nein,_ te he dicho que me parece bien que te bañes —responde desde dentro. El rubio suspira.

— Con... ¿Contigo? —abrazando más fuerte la toalla... Sonrojado—. Pero... Y-yo…

—No pensé que nos despertaríamos tan tarde —responde.

—Yo tampoco —se lamenta—. Mi vida es un caos —se aprieta los ojos con una mano—. Justo por eso planeaba bañarme yo rápidamente.

Austria levanta las cejas desde dentro, enjabonándose.

— ¿No te gusta esto?

—No sé. Es extraño. Tú desorganizas todo —sentencia—. Y ocasionas que yo haga cosas idiotas como esta, o como levantarme tarde abrazado a ti, o… No entrenar —el austriaco saca la cabeza y le mira—. ¿Crees que estoy volviéndome loco? ¿O idiota? —le mira y se sonroja igual. Austria vuelve a meter la cabeza.

—No me preocupa especialmente.

—Porque_ Liechtenstein_ dice que me veo muy contento —hace los ojos en blanco y... Atención... Se quita la toalla metiéndose a la ducha—. Y es tan impropio de mí —le mira—. Como esto... —le ve y se sonroja, obviamente—. Ni siquiera me has pedido que entre y estoy aquí idiotamente. Y ayer debí haberme ido en otras seis ocasiones ¡y no me he ido! —protesta.

Austria le mira, se sonroja un poquito sonriendo y se queda con la botella de champú en la mano, escuchándole.

—Creo que me vuelves loco —sentencia sin pensar en el sentido habitual de la frase, con absoluta seriedad. El moreno le tiende la botella de champú.

—Es halagador.

La toma, echándose champú en el pelo.

—_Nein!_ ¡No lo es! Es... ¡Desquiciante! Porque además ya sé que vas a portarte así de... Así ¡y aun así sigo hablando contigo! —protesta más, acercándose al chorro del agua para mojarse la cabeza—. ¡Es absurdo! Es como... Meterse a la boca del lobo.

—¿Y entonces por qué lo haces? —le observa tranquilamente.

—¡Yo que sé! ¡Me enloqueces! —protesta empezado a hacer espuma.

—¿Y no te gusta? —insiste.

—No sé —admite sin pensar, aun cerrando los ojos y poniéndose bajo el agua—. Es extraño _Lili _dice que me veo más contento —insiste con eso—. Pero yo creo que no debería verme más contento con el caos que generas. Es imposible y aun así, aquí estoy hablando contigo —perdonen.

Austria sigue mirándole y vuelve a tenderle la botella del champú.

— A mí me pareces bastante amargado, pero ella sabe de lo que habla.

Sale del agua y la toma.

— ¿Crees que estoy amargado? ¡Pero siempre te dejo hacer lo que quieres!

—No he dicho que lo crea, he dicho que lo pareces —matiza.

— ¿Cómo no voy a estar amargado con el CAOS que generas? —le mira a los ojos—. Yo debería ducharme en cinco minutos incluida la ropa, _Österreich._

—Tampoco he dicho que lo estés, pero podría ser una explicación —responde suavemente.

Parpadea.

—_Liechtenstein_ es más feliz ahora.

—Eso no me sorprende en absoluto.

Frunce el ceño.

— Estábamos bien antes.

—Nadie lo niega —le quita la botella de champú suavemente. El rubio se enjuaga la cabeza y toma el jabón, llevándoselo al mentón.

—Pero ahora todo es caos y es extraño ¡y ya no me levanto a las cinco a hacer lagartijas! —le quita el jabón también. Se detiene, mirándole—. Necesito rasurarme.

Austria suspira y se lo devuelve.

— ¿Qué? —frunce el ceño—. ¿Ibas a usarlo tú? —se lo alarga

—Nada —busca la toalla y niega con la cabeza, saliendo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le sigue con la mirada

—A fuera, a vestirme —le sonríe.

Frunce el ceño sin entender, dándose la vuelta y rasurándose... con una navaja de Austria, claro, y creo que Suiza no se ha dado cuenta de lo metido que esta en este asunto. Sale un par de minutos después... Y no sé si haya más toallas…

Se seca rápidamente y se envuelve la toalla en la cintura. Tiene un papelito en la mandíbula porque se ha cortado.

— ¿Tú qué piensas de todo esto?

El moreno ya no está ahí. Joder. Así que se viste rápida y ordenadamente y baja, entonces, aun pensando en todo esto.

Austria entra a la cocina, tan tranquilo. Aunque en realidad se ha frustrado porque planeaba algo… Que le lavara el pelo... Y luego iba a darle un beso de buenos días en cuanto se acercara, pero le ha dado el champú dos veces y lo ha ignorado por completo. Es que Suiza… Suiza está totalmente feliz, sólo que le cuesta MUCHO el cambio y le habría gustado mucho pero no ha entendido. Estaba quejándose del caos y le ha ignorado, y ha hecho un baño practico, así que al final Austria se ha rendido y le ha dejado tranquilo.

Alemania está leyendo el periódico en la cocina aun escondido tras él... Hungría toma café con sonrisa de idiota mientras espera a Austria y Prusia e Italia comparten una pizza. En cuanto lo ve entrar le sonríe, levantado la barbilla.

— _Jó reggelt!_

—_Guten morguen_ —sonríe Austria también con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

— ¿Qué tal la noche? Creo que menos bien que la nuestra —se ríe.

—Nadie me informó al respecto de una competición —comenta. Ella lo mira con cara de... Ja!

— Pues espabila, querido.

—Aun así, no estoy seguro de que los decibelios sean una buena forma de medida, podría asegurar que _Deustchland _se lleva el premio.

Alemania se esconde más tras el periódico. El austriaco sonríe un poquitín más al notarlo y Hungría bebe un trago de café para que no se note su risa.

— ¿Quieres café?

—_Ja, danke_ —asegura Austria. Se levanta para servirle.

— Y _Svájc__?_

—Afeitándose —responde—. Bueno, debe estar vistiéndose ahora ya. Si es que no sigue frente al espejo tratando de descubrir si realmente se ve más feliz como todos le decimos —se encoge de hombros. La húngara levanta una ceja.

— ¿No está más feliz?

—No he dicho que no lo esté —la mira. Ella le sonríe.

—Perdona. ¿No cree que se vea más feliz? —le pone el café enfrente con una galletita.

—No lo ha notado —desinterés.

—Y a ti te da lo mismo —se sienta enfrente. La mira.

—¿Esa impresión te da?

—Esa impresión de desinterés acabas de darme —le sonríe.

—Debe ser cierto entonces —sonrisa cínica. La chica se ríe.

—Eso sólo te lo cree él —le mira.

—Entonces no expongas obviedades —sonríe un poco agresivo. Parpadea, notándolo.

—Lo siento.

Austria suspira y se vuelve a Italia.

—¿Dónde está tu _bruder_?

Alemania baja un poquito el periódico y Suiza entra a la cocina, después de sufrir un poco afuera... Rojo como tomate.

—En _Madrid_ —responde el italiano tan tranquilo. Prusia levanta las cejas y luego bufa.

—Si será imbécil.

Alemania y Hungría levantan las cejas también.

—¿Pero no estaba con _Frankreich?_ —pregunta el alemán. Austria chasquea la lengua con fastidio.

—Contaba con él para la comida.

—Sí, pero ayer_ Spagna_ se fue a buscarle y esta mañana se volvieron a _Madrid_, me ha escrito para decírmelo —responde Italia. El suizo se sienta junto a Austria, agradeciendo que NADIE le haga caso.

— _Guten morgen_ —saluda. Hungría se levanta a servirle café con un "buenos días", sin hacerle mucho caso.

—Cambio de planes —le suelta Austria a Suiza.

—_Guten morgen_ —saluda Alemania abstraídamente al suizo, mirando a Austria.

—Cambio de... ¿Planes? Pero... —le mira tratando de entender.

—Sin _Römer _tendremos que organizarnos de otra forma —suelta neutro esperando que lo pillen—. _Preussen _tendrá que ayudar hoy en su lugar —asegura dando a entender otra cosa.

—_Was?_ ¡Yo no pienso ayudar en nada, señorito! —protesta sin pillarlo.

—Ehhh... Pero... —empieza Alemania frunciendo el ceño. Suiza no dice nada, sin entender pero ahorrándose el regaño.

—No me importa lo que pienses _Preussen, _estás castigado por lo de ayer —sentencia Austria.

— ¿Qué de ayer? —Hungría levanta las cejas.

—_Was?_ ¡Oh! ¡Venga ya! ¡Se quedó la grabadora! —protesta y mira Alemania buscando apoyo y luego a Hungría—. Además no parecía muy afectado a juzgar por como lo ha repetido esta noche.

El austriaco se vuelve a Hungría.

— ¿Hizo algo más?

Prusia la fulmina.

—¡No! Y no creo que debas castigarlo por ello — protesta ella mirándolo.

—Está castigado por su indiscreción. Sin apelaciones —sentencia. Suiza está paralizado.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Castígame a mi mejor! —Hungría frunce el ceño mirando a Austria. Italia les mira a unos y otros—. Castígame a mí.

—Tú te disculpaste, pero no tengo ningún problema en que cumplas penitencia de su lado, de hecho contaba con tu colaboración.

—_Ausztriaaaa_ —se queja—. Yo voy a ayudarte igual.

Alemania carraspea.

— Basta todos.

—_Ja!_ Una disculpa, _Schweiz _—suelta Prusia en burla—. ¡Ala! ¡Ya me he disculpado yo también!

Austria se vuelve a Alemania. Hungría FULMINA a Prusia y éste hace gestos y caras groseras al austriaco, sacando la lengua y poniendo ojos bizcos.

—No hay castigos. Todos cooperan —sentencia Alemania y Austria le mira fijamente.

—_Deustchland_ —le advierte.

—_Was?_

—_Ja!_ ¡Jódete señorito! —grita Prusia.

—Si _Preussen_ no está castigado, no respondo de tu cena —suelta llanamente. El alemán mira a Prusia y luego a Austria. Suspira.

—Tú ganas.

—_Danke_ —asiente suavemente.

—_Was?_ —Prusia no se lo cree—, pero _West!_ —protesta con el ceño fruncido.

—Tenías que decir "jódete señorito"... Firmaste tu sentencia.

— ¿Y vas a dejar que te chantajee? —pregunta sin creérselo—. ¡Que YO soy tu _bruder!_

—Agradecería que como mi_ bruder_ no me pusieras entre la espada y la pared —le mira de reojo.

—_Preussen,_ la última vez que tratamos de hacer una cena se te dio un voto de confianza y tú lo rompiste al manipular los platos, agradece que sólo se te haga ayudar en la cocina bajo vigilancia y no encerrarte en una jaula en el sótano —sentencia el austriaco. El albino les fulmina a los dos.

—Y tú... Exageras —le fulmina el alemán—. No creo que necesites chantajearme ni ponerme en estas. Austria le mira.

—No te chantajee, lo digo enserio, si no está bajo vigilancia no me fío que no haga de las suyas. Así que simplemente yo no respondo por él —sentencia. Prusia se levanta de malas.

—¡Anda y que os den!

Ojos alemanes en blanco.

—Como es que YO acabo pagando los platos —se queja y Prusia se larga. Hungría hace los ojos en blanco también y Austria chasquea la lengua.

—_Österreich _—protesta Alemania

—_Was? _—le mira con seriedad.

—Ya se le pasará —Hungría mira a Austria—. ¡Eres muy duro con él!

—No, no soy muy duro con él, él no va a aprender nunca —replica—, colaborar, ¿sabes qué significa? Que se pasara el día colaborando en fastidiarnos a todos sino se le ocurre volver a mezclar Viagra o cualquier cosa y dársela a todo el G8... Si está castigado estará tan ocupado tratando de escabullirse que ni siquiera se le ocurrirá.

Alemania suspira.

—Pero... —empieza la húngara. El moreno se vuelve a Italia.

—Tú... Largo. Ahora. Vete al jardín —ordena muy tenso. Italia le mira con miedo. Alemania levanta las cejas.

—_Österreich,_ ¿podrías hablarle un poco mejor? — le mira.

—_Italien,_ ¿quieres salir al jardín? —formula de petición, tono de orden—. ¡Enseguida! —le grita y Suiza flipa por el grito. Él se levanta corriendo casi tropezándose con la silla y sale. Alemania frunce el ceño.

—¡¿Pero qué es lo que te ocurre?¡

—Tú —Austria se vuelve a Hungría. Ella se levanta.

—Ahórratelo.

—Cállate _Deustchland,_ por lo que más quieras —pide el austriaco—. No te he dicho que te vayas —replica a Hungría. Ésta se detiene, levantando las cejas y mirándole—. ¿Qué opinas de _Römer _y_ Frankreich?_ —pregunta muy en serio, mirándola. Se sienta de nuevo. Él sigue mirándola.

—Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hablar contigo de ello —admite.

—Este es uno bueno, _bitte_ —sigue preguntando, tenso, pero menos autoritario. Alemania no entiende la actitud, pero le deja hacer.

—Nunca creí que _Római_ fuera capaz de algo así —mira a Austria. Él sigue mirándola, en tensión.

—Así que crees que es cierto —sentencia. La húngara se relaja de repente.

—¡Tú no crees que sea cierto! _Hála Istennek!_

Él se relaja también.

—_Mein gott in himmel..._ Es peor de lo que pensaba.

Suiza y Alemania flipan.

—¿Qué pensabas? —pregunta ella.

—¿Que sostiene _Preussen?_ —le pregunta mucho más relajado.

—No quiere hablar de ello, ni quiere que yo hable con _Romanito_ —respira profundamente.

—¡Oh! Bien, bien, eso me tranquiliza —asegura asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No puede ser, ¿verdad? —le pone una mano en el brazo y la aprieta.

—Yo no lo creo —la mira poniéndole la mano sobre la suya—. Serán muchas cosas, pero ninguno de los tres es lo bastante frío para sostener este tipo de arreglo y mucho menos en secreto.

Suiza rechina un poco los dientes.

—¡Dios mío! Respiro por primera vez desde ayer —le sonríe—. Creía que habíamos hecho algo muy, muy, muy malo.

—Lo que me sorprende es que _Preussen_ no te haya metido en el juego a ti también —se lo piensa—. N_ein, nein_ —vuelve a mirarla—. Fíjate en cómo se han ido a _Madrid_ nada más todo ha estallado, cada vez se sostiene menos.

—Anoche hable con _Italien _—interrumpe Alemania, el momento violines.

Austria se vuelve a él. Suiza se cruza de brazos, por cierto, enfurruñado y Austria no ha notado el momento violines si a alguien le consuela. Alemania se sonroja.

—Me ha hecho un lío enorme contigo y _Spanien._ Al final me ha dicho que _Spanien_ le ha pedido a _Römer_.

Levanta las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Conmigo?

—_Ja._ Nada muy lógico. No sabía yo si me estaba mintiendo o... No sé —se encoge de hombros— Me aseguro que él no...

—Bien, eso es importante —asegura.

— _Olaszország_ no sería capaz de hacer eso —Hungría mira a Alemania. Él se levanta.

—Tengo que irme —sonrojado—. Hablamos al rato, _Österreich. Danke_ —le mira un instante y luego se gira a la puerta—. Él tiene a la otra mitad de _Italien_ y ya les compartió su parte... Fue como... —carraspeo—. Yo tengo un G8.

—_Deustchland_ —le detiene mirándole antes de que se vaya. Se detiene frunciendo el ceño y girando lentamente para mirarle.

—¿Necesitas más dinero o algo para la cena?

—_Nein,_ debo advertirte. En otro orden de cosas —cierra los ojos—. Planeo organizar un baile esta noche y necesitaremos cuanta más ayuda posible para hacer a _Frankreich _y a _England_ bailar, voy a pedirle ayuda a _Ungarn_ —la mira. Alemania parpadea.

—Y _Amerika?_

Hungría le mira con ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Tú crees que todo lo de _Római_ fue un cuento y quieres ver cómo interactúan juntos, digan lo que digan los Italia! —declara sonriendo.

—Exacto —sentencia—. Y también planeo hablar con _England _personalmente para explicarle lo de _Römer_ y analizar su reacción, pero eso no será en la cena de hoy —explica para Suiza, aunque no le mira. Él levanta las cejas y luego frunce el ceño porque no le mira.

— ¿Quieres fotos? ¿Vídeo? —pregunta la húngara emocionada.

—Lo que tengas para limpiar el nombre de _Römer _—sentencia esperando que no le pida nada a cambio—. Pero estoy más interesado en que me ayudes a que se dé —la mira intensamente.

Ella le sonríe y asiente, apretando un poquitín la mano en su brazo, pensando que tendrá que mentirle a Prusia al menos por omisión pero rápidamente llegando a la conclusión de que Austria debe tener motivos para esto.

—Excelente —se vuelve a Alemania—._ Amerika_ es el problema, espero que se te ocurra como solucionarlo.

—¿A mí? —levanta las cejas—. _Mein gott! _—piensa un poquito—. Mmm… ¿Qué tan aburrida será la cena?

—Tú eres quien más le conoce y a no ser que quieras que el ataque se dé hoy aquí...

—_Nein!_

—_Amerika_ debe permanecer sin saberlo, eso es algo en que todos estamos de acuerdo.

—Voy a pensarlo —sentencia frunciendo el ceño.

—Excelente, hablaremos a la hora de comer —sentencia dándole permiso para irse. Alemania asiente y sale. Hungría suspira mirando a Austria y luego a Suiza de reojo. Austria se vuelve a ella.

—¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

—No sé, depende mucho de muchas cosas —admite—. No les conozco tanto, en especial a _Anglia _—agrega—. Pero sé que _Franciaország_ hará lo que quiera... Si es verdad que está enamorado de _Anglia_ como dices...

El austriaco suspira.

—Es bastante complejo todo esto. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que lo esté —confiesa. Ella frunce el ceño.

— ¿Por? ¿Qué te hace dudarlo?

—Confiábamos en la idea de _Italien_ para sustentar eso, pero al parecer sólo lo dijo para proteger a su _bruder._

Traga saliva.

—Sigo sin ver eso con claridad... Es decir, claro que les veo mintiendo para protegerse, pero...

—Yo sólo vi a _England _quedarse a pasar la noche, pero también se quedó _Kanada..._ No tengo evidencias, _Ungarn,_ no puedo basarme en suposiciones, es demasiado arriesgado. El problema es demasiado serio para acusar con ideas infundadas, tengo que considerar que cualquier prueba intangible podría ser cierta o podría ser una manipulación.

Suiza piensa que él tiene más evidencias para sustentar la teoría, pero al parecer a nadie le importa... No que planeara decirlo, claro.

—Pero si conseguimos verlo hoy... No habrá manera en que lo nieguen —sigue Austria y le sonríe un poco.

—Es que no veo a _Római _metiéndose en un lío tan grande —suspira y sonríe—. La cosa es que yo no suelo ser una experta en reunir a la gente, querido.

Él suspira.

— Quisiera pensar que_ Römer_ no lo es, pero todos sabemos que no es una persona a quien calificarías precisamente de "fiel" y si _Frankreich _y_ Spanien_ han consentido, sobre todo _Spanien..._

— ¿Y por qué no tener algo los tres mejor?

—Puede que tu cometido sólo consista en alejar a _Preussen _de la escena... No lo sé, no entiendo cómo funciona el arreglo en realidad.

Se ríe por lo de Prusia.

—Quizás todo este en la selección musical —le sonríe—. Y _Franciaország_ me parece del tipo al que le gusta el baile... Pero _Anglia..._ —le mira—. ¿Tú querrías bailar con _Svájc_ ? —ladea la cabeza.

—Yo me ocupare de tocar —replica como si fuera obvio.

—No, no... Hablo de querer —sonríe un poquito. Suiza se tensa y destensa.

— ¿Te refieres en un paradigma? Al parecer tenemos claro que _Frankreich_ sí querría, más bien nuestra incógnita es _England_, ¿tú qué crees, _Schweiz_?

El helvético abre la boca. Hungría levanta las cejas y mira a Suiza.

—Otra vez con eso —protesta—. _Nein._

—_England _es tu amigo, tú lo sabrás mejor que nosotros... —empieza Austria y se calla—. Bien, entonces seguramente es tiempo perdido.

La húngara le frunce el ceño a Suiza.

— _Nein?_

—Lo intentaremos igualmente, porque nunca se sabe pero... —se encoge de hombros y se levanta—. Asegúrate de informar a _Liechtenstein_ de que va a haber baile, quiero que elija un buen vestido —le pide.

El helvético levanta las cejas sorprendido, recordando inmediatamente la última vez que han bailado y el desastre en que acabo. Se sonroja.

—No enfrente de todos... —susurra para la chica, bajando la mirada, rojito y levanta la vista, sorprendido de que Austria se haya levantado, puesto que esperaba que se fuera Hungría y pudieran hablar a solas un poco, así que se levanta también—. _Ja... Liechtenstein_ —asiente.

La húngara suspira y se levanta también, recogiendo las tazas de café del desayuno.

—_Bitte,_ no tardes en traerla —pide—. _Ungarn,_ cuando acabes con eso ve a buscar a_ Preussen _y empezad con la salsa de la carne.

Ella asiente abstraída y Suiza frunce el ceño mirando a Austria... Abre la boca para decir algo y mira a Hungría de reojo, la cierra.

—Bien —responde mirando a sus pies.

Austria sale de la cocina. Suiza flipa, saliendo tras él.

—_Österreich,_ ¡espera!

Se detiene y le mira, esperándole. Él frunce el ceño y se sonroja un poco.

—¿Estas bien?

Levanta las cejas.

—Por supuesto.

Frunce más el ceño, tragando saliva y cerrando los puños, porque le ha dado celos la escena con Hungría y que hablara con ella sobre que no está seguro de algunas cosas. Mostrando cierta debilidad.

—Tenía la impresión de que... —susurra sonrojándose más. El austriaco le sonríe un poco. Mira al suelo—. Puedes hablar conmigo también —murmura.

—¿Hablar contigo? —pregunta sin entender. Aprieta los ojos.

—Y también puedo ayudarte —indica más bajito aun—. _Ja,_ hablar —traga saliva—. Como con...—vacila—, _Deutschland _o —pausa—, _Ungarn._

—Oh, respecto a eso, creo que no es una buena idea que hables hoy con_ England_, no sólo porque _Römer _no va a estar presente, creo que será demasiada presión estar con _Amerika_ presente y no prestara suficiente atención.

Se sonroja en automático por la practicidad de la respuesta, siendo además que ya se lo había dicho…

—_Ja,_ entiendo —susurra sintiéndose absolutamente imbécil.

—Tú ya sabes todo lo que les he dicho a _Ungarn_ y _Deustchland,_ y desde el principio me ha dado la impresión de que esto te incomoda. Había pensado en invitarles, quizás a _Wien_, con la excusa de que conozcan a _Liechtenstein_ igual que ellos nos invitaron a conocer a _Kanada. _

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Está bien.

Austria le mira.

—Bien —sonríe un poco.

El rubio frunce el ceño pensando que para colmo dentro de todo el caos además... Eso tampoco lo está haciendo del todo bien. Se le acerca, costándole la vida y le toma del brazo... Poniéndose de puntitas y dándole un beso en la mejilla. El moreno levanta las cejas. Suiza se separa, mirándose los pies.

—_Danke_ —sonríe Austria.

—Voy a casa —murmura sonrojadísimo.

—Está bien, nos veremos luego.

Le mira a los ojos un instante deseando poder decir más cosas y así, porque esta al parecer está siendo una mañana de revelaciones para el pequeño Suiza... Sin embargo, asiente con la cabeza y camina a la puerta. Austria sube las escaleras para buscar el libro de cocina y después bajar a "ayudar" a Hungría.

xoOXOox

Francia toca la puerta del cuarto de Canadá cinco minutos antes de lo que ha quedado. El canadiense iba a estar en el sitio como tres cuartos de hora antes pero Francia quiere llegar temprano de hecho... Así que toca más o menos una hora veinte minutos antes de la junta... el cuarto de Canadá. Francia está en modo "responsable".

El canadiense, que en ese momento está guardando los papeles en la cartera para irse, levanta las cejas y se acerca a la puerta.

—_Yes?_ —pregunta abriendo.

—No me hables en el idioma de la _bloody _reina, _s'il vous plait_ —le sonríe Francia poniéndole un café en la mano y un bocata_,_ cortesía de "Agua me dijo que esto desayunan en Europa".

—_Oh! Bonjour... Merci!_ —responde tomándolo. Le sonríe más, poniéndole su propio café y el _bocata_ en las manos también, dejando su portafolios en el suelo y arreglándole el cuello de la camisa.

—Has dicho que querías llegar antes y pensé que podríamos irnos juntos.

—Ehm… _oui,_ estaba recogiendo para irme ahora —asiente con la cabeza.

—_Fantastique!_ —se balancea en sus pies, mirándole con cara de... "¿Y qué esperas para moverte?"

—Ah... Ah! —se da cuenta, porque Canadá es un poquito pasmado así que se va a por su cartera, teniendo problemas porque tiene las manos llenas de cosas.

—He leído lo que planea presentar _Russie _—le informa mientras el chico se hace el lío,

—Ah, sí, yo le leí también en cuanto lo mandó, ¿qué piensas? —pregunta llegando por fin a su lado, dispuesto a salir, tomando un poco de café.

—Que está bastante poco cuidada en su elaboración —suelta tajante, cual si él presentara cosas decentes generalmente... —Es terriblemente repetitiva con el tema "Sean uno conmigo".

—_Oui?_ a mí no me lo ha parecido más que normalmente... estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a su forma de expresarse —explica dándole al ascensor. El mayor levanta las cejas sonriendo.

— ¿No decías que tú estabas interesado en _Liechtenstein?_ —bromea. Canadá se pone nervioso y casi tira el café y casi se le cae la bolsa pero al final logra detener el desastre.

— Que... ¿qué tiene que ver eso con _Russie?_ —tenso.

—Creo que _Russie _va a tener sexo con tu _frére _—sentencia de manera prácticamente inconexa, deteniéndole. Éste palidece un instante... y luego parpadea... y luego se ríe un poco. Francia se ríe también, falsamente—. ¡Te hace gracia! —borra la sonrisa.

—Es un buen chiste, es decir... —le mira incomodo al notar que no se ríe—. ¡Lo dices en serio! —exclama palideciendo. Él le mira a los ojos y sale del elevador. Parpadea unos instantes y luego le sigue—. _Non!_ pero no puede... es decir... —agobiado/desconsolado—. ¿de veras lo crees?

—_Oui._

Baja la vista, colocándose bien la cartera.

—Pero... _Angleterre _se quedará hecho polvo...

Francia traga saliva apretando los ojos.

—_Oui_ —agrega tristemente.

—No sé si _mon frére_ pueda hacerle eso, él le quiere mucho —le mira de reojo.

—No lo dudo ni un instante —responde sinceramente—. No sé siquiera si le den la opción a resistirse.

Canadá le mira, saliendo a la calle para pedir un taxi.

—¿No dudas que se lo hará? —mueve la cabeza no muy seguro—. Bueno, yo entiendo lo que dices, lo de _Russie..._ lo que pasó en _Moscou..._ pero... aun así no es tan cabeza loca como parece.

—_Non,_ no dudo que le quiera —le mira serio y luego se encoge de hombros—. Bien. Quizás tengas razón.

—Es que no sé... no me parece que sea algo que le hagas a alguien que quieres.

Se sube al taxi que ha detenido Canadá.

—Te repito que no sé si le den la opción a negarse —indica lentamente.

—Pero entonces eso tiene otro nombre —se sube detrás. Francia traga saliva.

—No si la otra persona quiere. Es decir... _Oui._ Pero... —se encoge de hombros otra vez.

—¿Pero tú crees que quiera? —le mira sin acabar de entender.

—Creo que no puede evitarlo.

—Es que en realidad yo estoy seguro de que le odia... por mucha tensión... no le quiere, no le quiere como quiere a _Angleterre _—empieza a comerse el bocadillo—. Entonces... bueno, las personas sensatas simplemente piensan en qué atesoran más, si a la persona que quieren o satisfacer una calentura... porque... la verdad, no creo que valga la pena, por muy a gusto que se quede seguro luego se sentiría mal... yo me lo sentiría —le mira. Francia le mira de reojo.

—Seguro va a sentirse mal.

—¿Crees que debería hablar con él? —le mira.

—No creo que sirva de nada más que para complicar las cosas.

El canadiense suspira y sigue comiendo.

—Me preocupa —admite Francia mirándole—. Si te cuenta algo, _Canada... S'il vous plait_, pase lo que pase, no seas muy duro con él. Es duro lo que pasa.

Él le mira.

—Pero... ¿Qué crees que deba hacer si acaso pasara? —pregunta—. En realidad yo no lo tengo nada claro que pase, pero tú pareces tan convencido…

—Depende de lo que te diga. Yo no quisiera meterme demasiado en esto, _Canada._

—Pero tienes que ayudarme... es _mon frére_ —le mira desconsolado. El galo suspira.

—Escucharle y tratar de lastimar a la menor gente posible.

—¿Lastimar a la menor gente posible?

—Yo sé que _Amerique _odia a _Russie..._ Y quiere a _Angleterre._ Y _Angleterre _va a quedar destrozado— susurra.

—Es que... ¿qué harías tú si fuera_ Angleterre_? —le mira, él carraspea.

—Si _Angleterre quoi?_

—Pues... ya sabes, yo creo que si _Angleterre_ hiciera algo así iría a contártelo a ti, ¿qué harías tú?

Traga saliva.

—Proteger a _Amerique._

—Pero yo creo que... yo creo que tanto _mon frére_ como _Angleterre _querrían saberlo si pasara—valora el menor.

—¿Tú crees? —le mira el europeo.

—Pues... es mejor que no saberlo, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí —le sonríe un poco nervioso, detestando esta actividad en todos sus matices.

—Bueno, esto es un poco... quizás no suceda nada de todo esto —le sonríe.

—No nos preocupemos por lo que aún no pasa...

—¡Eso es! —más animado—. Quizás quieras hablarme de_ Romain_ —propone Canadá cambiando de tema.

—Exactamente. Sólo pensé que podría interesarte mi opinión al respecto, especialmente si llegara a pasar, puesto que... —se calla

—Ah... ah! —avergonzado por interrumpirle—. Claro, claro que me interesa tu opinión.

—De... De... _Roma... in?_

—Bueno, ayer me dijiste de ello, ¿no? —pregunta.

—Da lo mismo, no quiero hablar de ello.

—Oh... hum... —vacila acabándose el café y el taxi se detiene.

* * *

_Y el nudo se hace cada vez más grande... y más grande ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	20. Chapter 20

América se revuelve un poco en su lugar, ahorcando a Inglaterra, mientras se ríe entre sueños. Inglaterra habla sobre algo de una bufanda, él se ríe más fuerte. Protesta un poco, moviéndose por que le ahorca demasiado y le está gritando en el oído, empezando a despertarse.

El americano se ríe más fuerte aun, girando sobre sí mismo. Inglaterra se frota los ojos y bosteza, estirando los músculos y despertándose más, haciendo ruiditos guturales de protesta mientras trata de acomodarse otra vez y América se despierta de repente.

—_Hello!_ —le sonríe.

Entreabre un ojo mirándole y gruñe/refunfuña algo inteligible, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, abrazado al cojín.

— ¿Qué hora es? — pregunta el americano estirándose y sentándose en la cama, destapándolo del todo

—Nnnnn! —protesta, abrazándose más fuerte al cojín en postura fetal.

— ¡Son cinco para las seis! _Yeah!_ ¡Justo a tiempo! —se estira y le zarandea un poco— ¿vamos a correr?

—_Ooohh! Please!_ —protesta tomando la sabana y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

— ¡Vamoooos! ¡Venga, venga! —brinca un poco en la cama—. ¡Corrercorrercorrer-corrercorrer!

—_Noooooo!_ —protesta agarrándose más fuerte al cojín y a la sábana.

— ¿Por qué nooooo? ¡Vengaaaa! ¡Venga! —brinca en la cama y le jala la sábana.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera tengo ropa de correr! ¡Y hace mucho frío! Y es demasiado pronto y...— hace fuerza para sujetar la sabana.

—Sí tienes ropa para correr ¡yo te compre uno!

— _Bloody heeeell!_ —lloriquea.

Le jala la sabana con fuerza.

— ¡Tienes que energizarte!

Inglaterra la suelta e intenta cubrirse con el cojín, abrazándose a él de brazos y piernas.

— ¡No seas crío, _Iggy!_ —se burla de él y brincotea a su alrededor—. ¡Estás desnuuuuudoooo!—le toquetea el culo de manera torpecilla.

— ¡No necesito ir a correr! —protesta y salta cuando lo nota, incorporándose un poco, separándose más y abrazándose un poco menos al cojín.

—Jejejeje! ¡Vamos! ¡Andaaaa! —le toma del brazo y jala. Él se cae sobre el colchón aun sujetando el cojín entre sus piernas—._ Iggy! _¡Vengaaaaa! ¡Vamos!

—_Nooo!_ —tira de él intentando que le suelte o que se caiga en la cama también pero sólo se ríe.

— ¡Ven acaaaa! —se le medió cae encima e Inglaterra le abraza un poco por inercia.

— ¡No quiero correr! —protesta. América se ríe más.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¡Es hora de correr! —sonríe.

— ¡Porque hace frío! Vete tú a correr —cierra los ojos acurrucándose con el cojín entre ellos.

—No hace frioooo... ¡No seas flojo! —le pica la costilla.

—Mmmm —protesta sin decir nada en realidad, moviéndose un poco, pero sin abrir los ojos. Estados Unidos le da un beso en la frente.

— ¿No vienes?

—Noo —se acurruca más empezando a tener frío.

— ¡Que aburrido, vas a morirte de hipertensión!

—_Of course not!_ —se incorpora buscando la sabana y vuelve a echársela por encima, esta vez a los dos—. Mmmm —suspira satisfecho cerrando los ojos, sonriendo un poco.

— ¿Qué haces? —protesta riéndose—. Yo tengo que ir a correr.

— ¿Y quién te lo impide? —pregunta tan feliz.

—Jo... Vale —se levanta—. ¡Última oportunidad!

No le hace ni caso desde debajo de la sábana, aunque protesta un poco porque al estar tumbado a su lado le estaba dando calor.

—¡Me voy pues! —prende la luz.

—Oooh! —protesta con la luz—. ¡Te vas a morir de frio! ¡Llévate una _bloody_ chaqueta!

—¡No me voy a morir de frio! —se ríe, poniéndose sus calzoncillos y sus pants—. ¡Última llamada!

— ¿Y por qué no mejor apagas esa luz, te metes en la cama otra vez y me dejas dormir un rato más? _like a good boy_ —pide la sábana. El montículo bajo la sábana.

—¡No! ¡Voy a correr! —se ríe abrazando a la sabana—. ¡Vuelvo en un ratooo!

—¡Si te mueres congelado no me llames hasta las siete y media! —pide. Él le besa en algún lado y se larga.

—_Wait!_ —grita al oír la puerta y saca la cabeza de debajo de las sabanas.

—_What?_ —mete la cabeza al cuarto.

—Si te mueres o te pasa cualquier cosa más vale que me llames JUSTO o iré allí personalmente y te mataré yo mismo, ¿me oyes, _brat?_ —exige sonrojándose un poco. América se ríe.

— _Ok._

Se vuelve a cubrir con la sábana.

— ¡LLEVATE UNA _BLOODY_ CHAQUETA!

En cuanto se ha ido, Inglaterra se plantea si no podría haberse quedado y haber estado con él un rato... ejem... y luego se plantea si no podría colarse en el cuarto de Francia y... luego regresar antes de que vuelva... sacude la cabeza y se sonroja él solo, y se queda dormido de nuevo pensando en toda clase de cosas del estilo, primero recordando con Francia, luego con América y luego fantaseando con los dos... a las siete y media suena el despertador dándole un susto de muerte porque según él no se había quedado dormido.

Se da cuenta de que esta en la cama y mira alrededor para comprobar que está solo, porque como alguien haya oído algo que haya dicho mientras soñaba lo que soñaba va a estar en PROBLEMAS... pero problemas, PROBLEEEMAS.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo y suspira... apaga el despertador y decide ir directamente a darse una ducha fría o dos... se viste con el traje que Canadá le vomito ayer, que llevó a lavar y nota que son las ocho y América aun no vuelve. Saca el teléfono y decide llamarle, pero no contesta. Le llama hasta cinco veces y naaaada. Baja al restaurante del hotel a ver si no estará allí desayunando o algo y se habrá quedado hablando.

América entra por la puerta del hotel con una sonrisa.

Como no le encuentra en el restaurante, se va al cuarto de Canadá, donde obviamente no hay nadie... tiene un escalofrió al pasar por enfrente del cuarto de Rusia y finalmente se va a ver a Japón. Mientras el estadunidense vuelve a su cuarto silbando.

Toca la puerta del cuarto de Japón. Él la abre y le saluda por su nombre con una reverencia.

—_Iguirisu-san._

—_Good morning, Japan —_saluda con una sonrisa.

—_Ohayo gosaimazu!_ —reverencia

—Estaba... querría saber si no habrás visto a _America,_ ha salido a correr... aún no ha vuelto y no me responde al teléfono... pero no es que esté preocupado ni nada, es que me temo que va a llegar tarde —modo tsundere gruñón activado.

—Oh. Lo siento _Iguirisu-san._ No he visto a _America-kun._ ¿Salió hace mucho?

—Dos horas —mostrando su preocupación más de lo que querría—. ¿Podrías probar a llamarle tú?

—Quizás se encontró a alguien —propone entrando al cuarto por su teléfono—. Admito que es mucho tiempo.

El británico le sigue adentro un poco nervioso, sólo dando un paso, sin entrar más. Japón le marca a América y contesta a la primera. El inglés levanta las cejas y luego frunce el ceño esperando a que hable con él y le pregunte al menos donde está.

—_America-kun?_ ¿Cómo estás? _Iguirisu-san_ le está buscando, ¿quiere hablar con él? Bien... —le extiende el teléfono a Inglaterra. Él lo toma.

— _Where in the hell are you_ y por qué no me respondes al _bloody_ teléfono!?

— ¡Lo olvide en el cuarto! ¿Dónde estás tú? ¿Qué haces con _Japan?_

— ¡Estoy buscándote! ¡ Has tardado dos horas!

—_Yep, sorry..._ Me encontré a alguien y... _Well,_ ¡cuando vi la hora ya era tarde!

Ojos verdes en blanco.

—Ahora vengo —le vuelve a tender el teléfono—. _Thank you, Japan._

—De nada, _Iguirisu-san_. Me da gusto que sus preocupaciones hayan quedado erradicadas.

—¡Ah! —se sonroja—. No estaba... es decir... no quiero llegar tarde, nada más —explica nervioso. Japón le mira sin cambiar la expresión—. Ehm... _well... thank you_ _and..._ —mira nervioso a otro lado—. Quieres... ¿quieres acompañarnos al _Reichtag?_

—Ah —parpadea—. Ya me voy, creo que deseo llegar a tiempo —explica.

—_Yes, yes..._ yo también —asiente y saca el teléfono volviendo a llamar a Estados Unidos.

— ¿Cree que _America-kun_ esté listo?

—Es lo que voy a comprobar, si no lo está, me iré contigo y ya.

América contesta después de un rato.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunta Inglaterra. Suena la regadera de fondo.

—Estoy en la ducha, ¿puedes ayudarme a algo?

—Me voy al _Reichtag_ con _Japan,_ no quiero llegar... _What?_ —pide y hace una señal a Japón para que le siga y se vayan

—_Please..._ Ven un segundo.

—_America,_ voy a llegar tarde si no me voy ya y no quiero, haber subido antes —le riñe sin pretensión de ir.

—Joooo... _Ok._ Nos vemos al rato.

—_Bye _—cuelga entrando al ascensor mirando a Japón que entra tras él.

— ¿Cómo ha estado _Iguirisu-san?_

Suspira derrotado... Piensa en cómo ha estado y no puede evitar una sonrisita cínica de lado.

— _Well..._ Ya sabes, mucho trabajo últimamente. ¿Y tú?

—Todo bien. Me da gusto saber que ha estado bien _Iguirisu-san._

—Estoy preocupado por _Russia _—confiesa saliendo del ascensor—. Ha estado últimamente ligeramente más siniestro que de costumbre, ¿lo notaste?

—He visto como mira a _America-kun._

—Yo también lo note ayer durante tu presentación —asiente.

—¿Que dice _America-kun? _

—Él... Dice que no me preocupe y todo eso —gesto desinteresado y pide un taxi—, pero yo no estoy seguro... Me dijo que retirara la advertencia de guerra que le hice.

—_Roisha-sama_ me explico ayer —se queda pensando.

—Ah... ¡Tú hablaste con él! ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te dijo lo que quiere? —pregunta subiéndose al taxi y diciéndole a donde van.

—Es amable por parte de _America-kun_ el evitarle amenazar a _Roisha-sama._ Me explicó que está interesado en él pero veo que usted ya lo ha hablado con él, me preocupaba que no lo hubiera hecho —sube tras Inglaterra.

— ¿Con _Russia?_ Para el caso que me hizo —bufa.

—No. Con _America-kun._

—Ah, _of course,_ tenía que advertirle del peligro, es... Mi deber para con mis aliados.

—Desde luego —asiente.

—El asunto es que mi advertencia es realmente más inútil que útil —suspira derrotado—, aunque fuera lógica desde un punto de vista táctico.

—¿Me permite preguntarle por qué le ha amenazado?

—No es una amenaza, es una advertencia —rectifica—. Tenía un esperanzador fin profiláctico con la idea de prevenir una invasión forzada por parte de _Russia_ si acaso no conseguían llegar a un acuerdo negociado.

—Perdóneme, _Iguirisu-san!_ —le mira—. _Roisha-sama_ me lo ha explicado mal, entonces.

—Él y _América._

—Entiendo —asiente—. Deseo que esto se resuelva de manera favorable para todos.

El rubio suspira.

—Ojalá Dios te escuche — Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco y pide disculpas al aire a una corte de vocecitas furiosas que Japón no puede oír, que le reclaman sobre que criaturas son las encargadas de los deseos y que por favor, no meta a Dios en esto que bastantes problemas tienen ya.

—_Roisha-sama_ parece decidido —le mira.

—Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa —explica Inglaterra.

—Entiendo.

—Oye... Y hablando de otra cosa, ¿tú sabes algo de _Germany?_ — le mira.

—Algo de... Disculpe _Iguirisu-san_, no sé si entiendo su pregunta.

—Si tiene algún problema conmigo o hay algo que le preocupa, note ayer que me observaba a mí bastante como si... Estuviera intentando ver algo.

Japón le mira.

—Quizás debería preguntarle.

—¿A _Germany?_ —le mira sorprendido—. No creo que me lo diga.

—Mmm... No sé cómo ayudarle. _Gomen'nasai._

—_Well,_ no ocurre nada, _thank you Japan_, creo que debía estar pensando también en la advertencia de guerra... Aun así, hoy haré un comunicado para retirarla oficialmente —sigue Inglaterra. Japón mira al frente con la misma cara de SIEMPRE.

—Al que no he visto bien es a _Furansu-san._

Los ojos verdes le miran de reojo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Él siempre suele ser —pausa reflexiva— alegre.

Frunce el ceño interpretando otra cosa.

—_Well, and what is wrong?_

Japón le mira notando un poquito la agresividad.

—Parecía triste.

— ¿Triste? —le mira extrañado—. ¿Te dijo algo ayer en la comida?

—No —responde escuetamente mirando al frente—. Pero yo pude sentir que su corazón estaba inquieto.

Y acto seguido el de Inglaterra se inquieta un poco, mirando al frente.

—_I don't know,_ no he notado nada... Y no me interesan los dramas que pueda estar haciendo— asegura. El asiático parpadea.

—Entiendo.

—No... —se detiene a si mismo tomando aire y consiguiendo un tono de voz más dulce y mesurado—, quiero decir que no tengo idea de que le pueda pasar, yo le veo como siempre.

El moreno parpadea de nuevo.

—Quizás me equivoco, _Iguirisu-san_.

El taxi se detiene e Inglaterra desvía la mirada y saca la cartera para pagar.

—_I don't know,_ tratare de fijarme en lo que dices pero...

Japón se baja del taxi pensando. Inglaterra baja tras él y camina a su lado.

—Yo no le daría más importancia, seguramente sea uno de sus dramas habituales, ya le conoces— sentencia andando a la puerta.

—Hoy expone —hace notar—. Por eso lo digo, porque le conozco.

Inglaterra abre la puerta sujetándola para dejarle pasar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que es algo serio?

—No podría estar seguro.

—Yo ni siquiera estoy seguro de que pase algo realmente, no creo que debas preocuparte, quizás sólo ha peleado con sus dos amigos idiotas o algo así —andan por los pasillos a la sala de juntas. El japonés se encoge de hombros—. O ¿has hablado de esto con alguien más? —pregunta aparentemente desinteresado.

—No. En lo más mínimo. No creí que a nadie más le concerniera.

— ¿Y creíste que a mí sí? —ligeramente más inquieto.

— ¿No lo hace?

—_No! Of course not!_ —replica delante de la puerta de la sala y decide entrar para sellar el tema. Japón entra tras él con la misma cara.

Inglaterra se queda detenido un segundo al ver a Francia que ya está ahí con Canadá... Y se sonroja, en gran parte por todo lo de ayer y en mucha gran parte por los flashes del sueño de esta mañana que le acaban de venir... Carraspea y se dirige directamente a la mesa del té y a Alemania si acaso está ahí.

Francia levanta las cejas y le sonríe sinceramente en cuanto puede, porque además está en el podio, frente a todos. Inglaterra trata de evitar su mirada en una posición muy convencida de "en serio, donde está el _bloody Germany?_" y Alemania le saluda. Se acerca a él y vacila.

— Ehm... _America _se retrasara unos minutos porque ha tenido algunos problemas esta mañana, pero estará aquí enseguida, creo que podemos proceder aun en su ausencia.

El alemán levanta las cejas sorprendido y asiente.

—_Mein Gott..._ No hay una sola vez en la que estén todos —se queja.

—No, no es nada fuera de lo común —asegura—. No te preocupes, yo me hago cargo de la situación.

—Si no me preocupa que te hagas cargo o no, sólo detesto que no esté todo el mundo —un poco malhumorado. El inglés se encoge de hombros y se va a su sitio bajo la atenta mirada de Rusia, hay que decirlo. Francia se le acerca con decisión, sonriendo un poquito.

— _Bonjour._

Y por fin vuelve a atreverse a mirarle y vuelve a sonrojarse apartando la vista.

—Ah, ehm... _Oui... I mean... __Yes_ —vacila nervioso. El galo sonríe más.

— ¿Cómo estás? Me da gusto verte — tono neutro, pero bastante dulce. Él mira a los demás, nervioso.

— _I'm fine, thank you_ —tono tenso pero educado, sin cruzar su mirada—. Ehm tienes que... Me parece que tú... —le mira. Él sonríe tranquilo.

—Lo sé, sólo quería saludare.

—_O-Ok... Thank you_ —responde bajando la vista nervioso—. Hum... _Good luck or something_ —casi susurra.

—Podrías sonreír un poco al menos, _cher _—le susurra.

—_Maybe you can break your legs_ —añade mirando al resto de reojo, en tensión, en especial a Japón. El francés traga saliva.

— _Oh... Merci._ Justo a eso he venido —se acerca a él y muy sutilmente deja un caramelo y una galletita encima del escritorio—. _Rosbif._

—Es algo que se dice en teatro, _git _—replica pensando que quizás lo ha tomado como agresión, sonriendo un poco por primera vez. El galo le cierra un ojo y se da la vuelta. Se sonroja otra vez, se enfurruña falsamente un poco y se sienta en su sitio.

Francia empieza a exponer con tranquilidad y absoluto profesionalismo... sonriendo y explicando las cosas con convencimiento y cuando Inglaterra siente que ya no está todo el mundo pendiente de él, vuelve a mirarlo, más relajado, con un ligero sonrojo y cara de absoluto culpable que debe GRITARLE a Francia "hoy estuve teniendo sueños eróticos contigo", le mira de arriba abajo comiéndose la galleta y pensando en que cosas en su sueño fue demasiado generoso y en que otras se quedó un poco corto... y Francia hace un esfuerzo por dejar de pensar en todas las ganas que tiene de besarle, tratando de mirarle lo menos posible y cuando le mira, tratando de no interpretar la cara que tiene, sonriendo mucho cuando le ve comerse su galleta, pensando que con todo y todo este arreglo del amante quizás es posible, siempre y cuando le siga mirando con esa cara.

América entra a la sala de juntas unos buenos veinte minutos después de que Francia ha empezado a hablar, con la corbata mal anudada y el primer botón de la camisa abierto.

Inglaterra para entonces ya ha dejado de tener fantasías en presencia de todos (recordemos que es el que lee porno en las juntas) y ha cambiado su cara lasciva por otra profesional en cuanto ha notado que hoy Rusia NO deja de mirarlo. Tomando apuntes/ dibujando, cuando entra América y, por supuesto, toda la atención de Rusia se focaliza en otro lado, es decir, en América.

El francés sigue enorgulleciendo a Canadá y a Alemania. Estados Unidos se vuelve a esforzar por no mirar a Rusia y cada vez le cuesta más.

— _Hello!_ — saluda a Inglaterra. Él le mira, mira el reloj, mira el cuello de su camisa y lo fulmina. Hace cara de inocente—. Es que hace mucho que no lo veía —desconsolado.

—Pues haberle dicho para ir a comer o a tomar un café luego —le riñe— ¿y no podías arreglarte en el taxi? —le toma la corbata.

— ¡Estoy arreglado! —protesta.

Inglaterra se la pone en su propio cuello anudándola y luego se la devuelve para que se la ajuste.

—_Awesome!_ —ajustándola sin cerrarse el botón

— ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho de entrar sin corbata? Y _Germany _me ha llamado la atención por ti —sigue riñéndole.

— ¿Podrías calmarte? ¡Y si traía corbata! —ptotesta.

—No la traes puesta ¡y cierra el botón! —exige—, además, no me has devuelto las llamadas.

— ¡Te he dicho ya que olvide el teléfono! —cerrando el botón, enfurruñado.

—No debiste olvidarlo en primer lugar —mira al frente y sigue "tomando apuntes", ante la mirada de Rusia, _of course._

—No pasa nada tan grave —se cruza de brazos. Alemania... Carraspea.

—Excepto la lamentable inexistencia de tu sentido de la responsabilidad —replica. Ojos azules en blanco.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—No vamos a discutir esto ahora —sentencia señalando a Francia.

—Ñaña ñaña —imita el tono.

Ahora ojos verdes en blanco y suspira. América se echa para atrás en su asiento, poniéndose un lápiz entre los labios, mordisqueándolo y mirando a su alrededor... Hasta toparse con Rusia.

Rusia le sonríe de manera inquietante como ayer y América frunce el ceño, mordisqueando un poco más el lápiz, tratando de ver a través de la sonrisa. El ruso cierra los ojos leeeentamente y sin dejar de sonreír se vuelve a Francia aparentemente, observándole de reojo.

El americano no deja de observarle, deteniéndose en el cuello y en la salida del pelo en la nuca, pensando, claro, en lo mucho que le detesta.

Y por algún motivo misterioso, unos segundos más tarde Rusia se afloja un poco la bufanda.

América abre un poco los ojos pensando, SIN QUERERLO, en que habrá debajo de la ella... O del abrigo y Francia está a punto de dejar de hablar y gritar "CONSÍGANSE UN CUARTO".

Inglaterra, que esta vez no está distraído hablando con Francia, mira a Rusia y luego a Estados Unidos... Frunce el ceño y le da un codazo al americano sin poder explicar muy bien por qué.

America SALTA al techo con un leve gritito... y cuatro infartos. El inglés levanta las cejas con la reacción y Rusia fulmina a Inglaterra. Francia se calla un instante y un segundo después empieza a hablar de nuevo, lo que hace que Canadá se pregunte qué ha pasado y mire alrededor.

—_What the hell!_ —susurra América mirando a Inglaterra con cara de culpable pero el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? —pregunta éste con el ceño fruncido también.

—Ehh... Pensando en cómo ahorcar al maldito _commie..._ ¿Qué importa lo que hago? —sonrojadisimo. Mirada verde suspicaz.

— Estas distraído, ayer incluso te quedaste dormido, es una falta de educación —le riñe.

— ¿Vas a regañarme por TODO? —incomodo, cambia de postura en el asiento.

—Voy a regañarte por todo lo que hagas mal —responde en el mismo tono. Ojos azules en blanco.

—Nunca vas a acabar según tus términos.

— ¡Serás insolente! ¡Pues más vale que no sea así, _brat! _—sigue en su tono, aunque por algún motivo le parece que no es esto por lo que debería enojarse. Pero no sabe por qué es. Alemania carraspea, aunque Francia sigue hablando.

— ¿Podrías relajaste? ¡No estoy haciendo NADA!

El inglés agacha la cabeza bajando el tono.

— _Bloody hell_ — vuelve a tomar apuntes de pésimo humor ahora.

Estados Unidos se siente un poco culpable, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo... Se le acerca unos minutos después.

— _I'm sorry._

Rusia se quita la bufanda dejándosela sobre los hombros, aun así en un movimiento SÚPER raro por su parte que llama la atención de Italia.

Inglaterra no le responde al americano, enfurruñado, y éste NO PUEDE EVITAR mirar de nuevo a Rusia. Le mira de reojo y le fulmina, luego se humedece los labios y se mueve en su asiento un poco, poniéndole a Inglaterra una mano en la espalda. Francia se calla.

El inglés se sonroja y se vuelve a América de golpe tratando de apartarse. Canadá vuelve a salir de su ensoñación en cuanto Francia se calla.

—_What?_ —entrecierra los ojos.

Rusia nota la humidificación de labios y se relame lentamente en cuanto nota que Estados Unidos le mira aunque sea de reojo.

—No me... ¿Por qué me agarras de la espalda? —pregunta Inglaterra sin notar a Rusia. Francia hace un sobre esfuerzo por continuar, fulminando a Rusia y a América.

—Porque... ¿Estamos juntos? —pregunta/afirma. El ruso ignora la fulminación de Francia como si oyera llover.

— ¡Pero estamos en público, _git!_ —protesta—. ¿A qué viene ahora?

El americano mira a Rusia de reojo.

— Aaaaa... —sin saber que decir. Rusia sigue mirándole—. Pues... No lo sé. ¿También está mal?— le mira.

Francia habla más lento y distraído sin dejar de mirarles.

—En público sí —se sonroja un poco—. Ya te lo dije ayer.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y quita la mano.

—_God, _¡sólo es una mano en la espalda! —ojos en blanco e Inglaterra se vuelve a sus apuntes, tenso y se cruza la mirada con Francia. Éste le mira, diciendo demasiadas cosas a la vez con la mirada y perdiendo el hilo.

— Ehh... La... Eco... Economía y...

El británico carraspea y desvía la mirada. Los ojos azules parpadean.

— _Pardon..._ Ehhh... —se vuelve a las diapositivas.

Italia pone los ojos en blanco y mira a Alemania a ver si lo está pillando. Está tomando nota de la diapositiva así que el italiano se encoge de hombros y se vuelve a dormir.

El americano vuelve a mirar a Rusia, que ha seguido a su rollo tan tranquilo y le enseña los dientes a lo tiburón esta vez.

Levanta las cejas recargándose otra vez en el respaldo y saliendo del ángulo de visión de Inglaterra. Frunce el ceño preguntándose por qué COÑO le sonríe así... y estira un poquito el cuello intentando ver un poco más lo que hay bajo la bufanda.

Rusia lo nota y se afloja también la corbata y el cuello de la camisa. América se incomoda terriblemente, teniendo un escalofrío y ganas de vomitar... Y una terrible necesidad de ver más.

El ruso levanta la barbilla y se lleva una mano al cuello, haciendo como que tiene una molestia en la garganta.

América l A, teniendo otro escalofrío. Le sostiene la mirada con absoluta intención y el americano le desprecia con la mirada... mientras se humedece los labios.

Vuelve a envolverse el cuello con la bufanda sin dejar de mirarle.

América hace un sobreesfuerzo por no sacar la pistola y vaciársela en la cabeza, cerrando los puños y poniéndose de PÉSIMO humor. Italia se vuelve a Alemania.

— ¿Viste eso? — le susurra.

— ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? —pregunta Francia. Alemania frunce el ceño.

—_Was?_

Rusia sonríe de forma infantil, volviéndose a Francia.

—¡Eso! —sigue Italia—. _Russia_ y _America._

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño, muy enojado y frustrado... Sin saber en realidad por qué. Francia lleva media hora flipando y en su cabeza ni tiene idea de si lleva una hora diciendo "patati patata" o exponiendo bien.

—_Was?_ —mira a Italia a la cara.

Inglaterra sigue con la vista clavada en sus apuntes... Canadá hace un par de preguntas que seguro pacto consigo mismo para hacer quedar bien a Francia y éste las responde descuidadamente, mirando de reojo a Rusia y América.

—¡Pues ellos dos! —sigue Italia—. Cada vez son menos discretos, hasta_ Inghilterra_ lo noto esta vez.

Alemania levanta las cejas.

— ¿Van a pelearse de nuevo?

Niega con la cabeza. El alemán frunce el ceño.

—_Russia_ estaba... Creo que quiere que_ America_ vaya a por él... Ayer fue al revés —explica Italia

— ¿A por él? —les mira sin ver nada fuera de a América con cara de pocos amigos y Rusia desenvolviendo un caramelo con sonrisa boba—. No veo nada fantástico —murmura.

—_Russie?_ — llama Francia que está muy tenso ahora.

—Sí —responde Italia— y es casi mejor así porque ayer por un momento pensé que Rusia iba a levantarse y...

Rusia mira al francés, llevándose el caramelo a la boca.

—Es tu turno —le indica éste.

—Y... —le incita a seguir Alemania. Rusia sonríe y se levanta.

—_ Spasibo._

—Y no sé, hacer algo —explica Italia nervioso. América no le quita los ojos de encima esta vez.

— ¿Algo? ¿Cómo que algo? —le mira.

Francia le "sonríe" y luego va a sentarse a su lugar. El ruso va y se sirve un vaso de agua, empezando a preparar el proyector con su ordenador. América le mira, pensando en cómo matarlo y coger con él a la vez... Odiándose por el pensamiento.

—Algo como levantarse y follarse a _America _encima de esta mesa —suelta Italia un poco exasperado— _ma..._ _Tutto va benne alhora_ —sonríe— si vuelven a hacerlo te avisare.

Alemania tiene un acceso de tos.

Inglaterra mira de reojo a Francia en cuanto se sienta. Él le pone una mano en la pierna y la aprieta un poco antes de soltarle. Se tensa un poco, pero no reacciona.

Rusia vuelve a sonreírle a América con sonrisa de tiburón y vuelve a desanudar la bufanda, ¡el baile de la bufanda!, antes de empezar con su presentación. Pero se la afloja demasiado y a medida que se mueve señalando las diapositivas se le va resbalando.

Y a América le va a dar algo... ¡Le va a dar! Empezando a sudar frio y a reaccionar contra su voluntad. En cuanto Rusia le mire recibirá a cambio una sonrisa absolutamente diabólica.

Francia sonríe satisfecho y escribe en un papel.

_"Qué tal?" _

Cuando Rusia recibe la sonrisa no hace otra cosa que volverse a la presentación y hacer rechinar su grifo contra el suelo en un sonido muy desagradable de esos que dan escalofríos.

Inglaterra escribe _"Bloody Hell"_ y le rechinan los dientes.

América deja de sonreír y, dios mío que alguien le detenga, va a matarle. Francia sabe que pasa... Y sabe que probablemente Inglaterra no esté seguro.

_"Qué pasa?"_

El ruso sigue con su mejor cara de inocente e Italia le da un codazo a Alemania.

— _Was?_ —un poco exasperado en inicio.

_"Russia, the weird freak!",_ escribe Inglaterra. América bufa, detestando que le ignore y el grifo y detestándole... mientras cierra la mano sobre su pistola.

—Puede que ahora si se peleen, no estoy seguro—susurra Italia. Francia traga saliva.

_"Qué paso?"_

Alemania abre los ojos como platos.

— _Was?_

—No estoy seguro de lo que pasa, _Russia_ hace cosas raras y _America..._ —le mira.

_"Tú eres el experto, dímelo tú"_, escribe de vuelta Inglaterra. Alemania le mira y se alarma un poco.

— _Mein gott!_

Francia mira a América... y le da un micro infarto. Rusia hace una sutil referencia a la presentación idiota de América con tanta tranquilidad. El francés se le acerca a Inglaterra.

— _Amerique _va a golpearle en un segundo si no le distraes —le susurra al oído con voz muy seria, apretándole un brazo. Él se vuelve a América al notar a Francia.

— _What is up? —_pregunta al notarle. América no responde—. _Are you ok?_ —pregunta al oír lo que le dice Francia.

— ¡Tócalo! —instruye Francia con cierto tono de urgencia.

—_What?_ —Inglaterra se tensa.

—El brazo, la mano... _Angleterre!_ ¡Lo que sea! —le empuja un poco. Inglaterra traga saliva y pone la mano sobre la de Estados Unidos.

— _America?_ — suavemente. Éste salta y parpadea, dando un bote y mirándole como si tuviera cuarenta cabezas.

— _What?_

—_Are you ok?_ —pregunta desconsolado. Respira con dificultad, pero se suaviza al verle la cara al inglés.

—_Yes. Yes I'm fine…_

—Hum... _O-Ok_ —asiente relajándose un poco y volviéndose a Francia.

El americano recuerda eso de respirar conscientemente, dejando de mirar a Rusia y tratando de entender. Francia suspira. Rusia sigue a lo suyo, usando el grifo para señalar en las diapositivas.

— ¿Lo viste? —pregunta Italia relajándose.

El galo levanta una mano para acariciar a Inglaterra en la cabeza... Se arrepiente en el camino.

—_Ja _— Alemania azorado.

—Ya paso el peligro —asegura Italia.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Tensión —explica— pero _Inghilterra _la disipó como la válvula de las ollas de presión.

Alemania se queda pensando.

_"what the hell?",_ escribe Inglaterra para Francia. Él le acaricia el brazo y da un saltito.

—No sé. Se le echa encima y no sé qué hubiera pasado —admite.

—Hum... —murmura Inglaterra. Vuelve a rozarle el brazo cariñosamente.

_"estas bien?" _

Rusia sigue exponiendo, Canadá apuntando sin enterarse de nada e Italia vuelve a dormir. El galo suspira.

_"No entiendo que pasa."_

_"Supongo que se ha enojado por ese comentario de Rusia sobre su presentación idiota"._

Francia le mira un poco tristemente.

_"Supongo. Parecía tenso."_

_"Antes ha sido raro... bueno, yo que sé, ayer fue peor."_

_"Hay mucha tensión entre ellos." _

Se aventura a decir y le pone una mano en la espalda. Inglaterra se tensa un poco, mira a Japón y se separa suavemente.

_"Lo sé, debiste ver lo que hizo con la bloody salsa tártara."_

Japón está mirando al frente, a Rusia... Por cierto. Le sigue y acaricia un poquitín más la espalda, y luego quita la mano.

_"Que paso con la salsa tártara?" _

_"Fuimos a cenar a un bloody restaurante... _(tacha indescifrable) _well, da lo mismo cual fuera, el caso es que pedimos_ (otro tachote_) bueno, no importa, el caso es que America pidió salsa y le trajeron salsa tártara, pero yo no lo sabía, y él me dijo que era..._ (tachote) _que no era rusa y dijo que picaba y no me la dejo probar... se la comió TODA y dijo que no le gusto cuando era evidente que sí le había gustado... no sé dónde ha aprendido a mentir así, venga, es que fue muy obvio"_

Francia le mira de reojo con cara de "no puedes estar hablando en serio". El inglés vuelve a tomar el papel.

_"Es que aún no sé qué problema hay, venga, sólo es una salsa... y casi le dispara al camarero cuando le pregunto si le había gustado y se puso muy tenso cuando le descubrí la mentira."_

_"¿No crees que le avergüence que le guste... algo ruso?" _

Toma el papel de nuevo.

_"Sólo es una salsa, no es como que le guste él." _

Casi arrancándoselo de las manos…

_"Más o menos como a ti toda la parte francesa que has tachado arriba" _

Inglaterra se sonroja, tacha más lo que ha tachado y escribe.

_"No he tachado nada francés" _

Francia le sonríe deseando poder acariciarle la cara.

_"Ese no es el punto."_

_"Y aunque lo hubiera tachado, fue su culpa, yo no quería ir a ese estúpido restaurante, a mí la comida francesa no me gusta. Y no voy a volver a comer ancas de rana NEVER."_

El galo se ríe poniéndole una mano en la espalda de nuevo, desesperado por el contacto. Inglaterra se sonroja un poco pensando en el asunto de las ancas de rana otra vez y aparta la vista sonriendo un poquito. Francia sonríe más y le da un codacillo en las costillas. Frunce el ceño, pero no deja de sonreír, medio fulminándole y toma el papel de nuevo.

_"Thanks good for the Steak tartar con Lea&amp;Perrins o me habría muerto de hambre"_

Le quita el papel.

_"Frog legs... Me pregunto en que estabas pensando", _le mira con ESA sonrisa. Se sonroja muchísimo y aparta la cara.

_"No en lo que tú piensas, wanker!"_

Se ríe por lo bajo tomando el papel y empezando a hacer un dibujo muy básico de Inglaterra comiendo ancas de rana, sonrojadísimo. Se lo pasa. Éste abre los ojos como platos, se sonroja aún más y lo tacha con fuerza.

— _Shut up!_ —pero sonríe un poco porque hasta él se sabe ridículo.

Francia le dibuja un corazón muy, muy pequeño en la esquina de la hoja. Los ojos verdes tratan de verlo y como no distingue un pimiento se echa un poco encima suyo para robarle las gafas de leer. Y deja que se las robe, sonriendo. Italia _facepalm._

Cuando Inglaterra descubre lo que es, se sonroja otra vez, carraspea y deja las gafas como si esto no acabara de pasar. Francia le sonríe acariciándole el dorso de la mano sutilmente con un dedo.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco más mirando a... Rusia muy interesado y se revuelve en su asiento. El galo suspira, mirándole de reojo. Toma el papel.

_"Yo tengo una deuda contigo."_

Traga saliva incómodo y se humedece los labios.

_"¿Vas a devolverme el dinero que te he prestado?" _

Le sonríe con eso.

_"Non"_

Carraspea.

_"¿Entonces?" _

—_Mon amour..._ —le sonríe y se sonroja de nuevo mirándole de reojo. Se ríe bajito. Él le "fulmina". Le da un golpecito en el brazo y el británico se mueve en su sitio de manera misteriosa, aparentemente muy serio, escondiendo mal una sonrisilla.

Francia sonríe, "mirando a Rusia", y Rusia podría estar anunciando que va a ser uno con él y le va a cortar el cuello que haría la misma sonrisita exacta a la que está haciendo ahora. El inglés pone la misma cara, también mirando a Rusia... Y Francia va a sentir un pie enfundado en su calcetín recorriendo su tobillo por debajo del dobladillo del pantalón.

Abre los ojos un poco más de lo normal, tomado ligeramente por sorpresa, y luego parpadea, humedeciéndose los labios y sonriendo un poco más, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo... pasándose una mano por el pelo e Italia debe seguir haciendo los ojos en blanco.

Inglaterra sigue a lo suyo sin ni mirarle, haciendo como que escribe. Francia cruza la pierna, acariciándole con el otro pie un poco más arriba en la pantorrilla, al pie que le está acariciando. América ha sacado la PSP y está jugando con ella encima del escritorio, "ignorando" olímpicamente a Rusia. Entonces Inglaterra nota a Estados Unidos y se tensa, acordándose y sintiéndose culpable, apartándose y volviendo a ponerse los zapatos.

El francés se queda con el pie al aire dejando de sonreír y tragando saliva... cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Inglaterra suspira con resignación y cierra los ojos garabateando en la hoja. Francia toma de nuevo el papel.

_"Tengo que hablar contigo." _

Los ojos verdes le miran de reojo tristemente.

_"De qué?" _

_"De algo serio",_ escribe un poco de malitas, _"Algo que vas a oír tarde o temprano y necesito que sepas por qué, y que no es verdad." _

_"Hum... Well... Hoy a la hora de comer tengo un poco de lío, pero..."_

El galo le mira.

_"¿Eso qué quiere decir?" _

_"Pues que no creo que podamos vernos... ¿O vas a decírmelo ahora?" _

_"Non. Necesita ser antes de la cena"_

_"Why?"_

_"Porque vas a oírlo tarde o temprano, aunque no estén en la cena" _

_"Well... Y de que se trata? _

_"No deberíamos tener esta conversación por aquí",_ advierte y luego traga saliva y se mueve en su asiento. _"No te histerices."_

_"En serio hoy no puedo, tengo que llamar a Westminster para echar atrás la advertencia de guerra y... Un par de llamadas más._ _Y America..."_, añade. Francia se pasa una mano por la barbilla.

_"Bien",_ baja la pluma, cruzándose de brazos. Los ojos verdes le miran de reojo.

Mira a Rusia con atención, fastidiado porque pocas veces le dice que tiene que hablar de cosas importantes como para que no pueda hacerle un poco de tiempo ni insistir más. Gira su silla, separándose un poco más de Inglaterra. Él deja caer los hombros con frustración y... pues supongo que Rusia sigue exponiendo un rato más y todos enfurruñados para siempre.

Inglaterra vuelve a tomar el papel. _"Japan me ha dicho que pareces triste." _

Mira el papel y traga saliva._ "Tengo mis momentos", _responde realmente sin entender qué espera que le diga. Toma el papel. _"Al parecer he perdido la capacidad de ocultar mis sentimientos al público en general" _

_"Es un problema, me preocupa que sospechen algo"_, confiesa.

Lo lee y se pellizca el puente de la nariz, bastante, bastante histérico. _"Saben que estoy enamorado de alguien, han venido a preguntármelo"._

Inglaterra se sonroja y palidece y pasa por unos cuantos colores, azul, morado, verde... Pasándose una mano por el pelo y sin saber QUÉ hacer. Francia toma la hoja.

_"Les he dicho que es Romain."_

_"Wait... What?", _escribe porque es lo único que se le ocurre.

_"Te dije que tenía que hablar contigo..."_

Sigue sin saber cómo reaccionar

_"No se me ocurrió otra cosa"._

_—How... Who... Why... When... _

_"Vamos afuera a hablar."_

Mira a Rusia que lleva hablando como una hora y además no parece que vaya a detenerse pronto... Francia le mira de reojo, serio. Inglaterra carraspea bastante fuerte, odiando tener que ser siempre el que pide las pausas. Alemania se gira a mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

—Quisiera pedir si... Pudiéramos aprovechar el fin del tema para hacer un descanso antes de seguir.

El galo se pone de pie haciendo los ojos en blanco.

— Hubo un pequeño problema administrativo relacionado al _Eurotunnel_ —sentencia, serio y fastidiado. El alemán levanta las cejas—. Es su culpa —señala a Inglaterra.

— ¿Problema serio? —pregunta Alemania mirando a Francia ahora.

—_Non,_ algo administrativo que requiere de nuestra atención inmediata —sonando terriblemente irritado en plan "Una pregunta más y te corto la cabeza".

— ¿¡Mi culpa?! —protesta Inglaterra al oírlo.

—_Oui,_ es totalmente tu culpa. Tú y tus trámites burocráticos y toda tu vida al revés —replica en el mismo tono.

— ¿Mis trámites burocráticos? ¿Te atreves a decir algo de mis trámites burocráticos cuando tú para saber algo necesitas recurrir al _bloody_ cotilleo? Al menos mis tramites funcionan —replica— sólo deja que llame al _Prime minister, bastard._

Francia vuelve a hacer los ojos en blanco.

— _Allemagne_. Serías tan amable de prestarnos una sala de juntas para arreglar esto —sonrisa amable, ignorando al inglés.

—Ehh. Desde luego — frunce el ceño— ¿Tardarán mucho?

—Depende de cuánto tiempo tarde este inútil en desenredar SUS cuestiones administrativas—niega con la cabeza pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, mismo tono irritado—. Espero que menos de una hora.

—_Bloody hell,_ ¿sabes? que te den, a ti y tu mierda, ¿a quién se le ocurre poner a un idiota que sólo habla francés a controlar tu lado? —exasperado, sacando el teléfono y empezando a marcar a su casa para fingir que llama.

—Yo no sé en qué maldita hora me tocó a mí tener ese estúpido canal —saca su teléfono también—. Y no me jodas con que hable o no francés —tremendamente molesto, marca un número (que debe ser su buzón de voz), y empieza a "hablar" en rápido francés con alguien.

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco y mira a Alemania esperando a ver si les acompaña mientras sigue fingiendo hablar con alguien.

El alemán, un poco tenso, los saca de ahí metiéndolos en un cuarto al lado. Bueno, no al lado en realidad, se los lleva unas cuantas oficinas lejos de ahí, a un cuarto pequeño con teléfono y esas comodidades habituales.

—_Thank you_ —agradece Inglaterra en un momento y luego se sienta volviendo a usar el teléfono fijo.

Francia le sigue con el ceño fruncido, mientras sigue hablando en el mismo tono de absoluta exasperación haciendo toda la cara de asco que puede al pasar junto a Inglaterra para entrar en la sala. Cuelga de repente tras un gritillo.

— _Merci, Allemagne_ —le fulmina, esperando a que se vaya. Alemania... se va un poco en plan... "err... vale, mátense ustedes".

En cuanto se cierra la puerta, Inglaterra sigue soltando un par de gritos en inglés y luego mira a Francia y él le mira, un poco desconsolado.

* * *

_Todos nos preguntsmos si habrá un czpítulo en el que Inglaterrs no esté al borde de un infsrto todo el tiempo. ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	21. Chapter 21

En cuanto se cierra la puerta, Inglaterra sigue soltando un par de gritos en inglés y luego mira a Francia y él le mira, un poco desconsolado.

—_What the hell?_ —pregunta en un tono mitad enojado, mitad azorado.

El francés se le acerca sentándose en la silla junto a él. Rueda la suya con la mano, masajeándose las sienes.

— _What... What the bloody bloody fucking hell? _

Traga saliva levantando una mano y acariciándole el pelo.

— _Je suis désolé._ No pasa nada... al final el del problema soy yo en ese caso —explica.

—No, no, no... _France,_ no es tan sencillo… ¿quién es quién te lo ha preguntado? _Roman..._ ¿Qué ha dicho _Spain?_ ¿ Cuánto hace de esto? Es un... es un desastre.

—Nadie ha dicho que tú tengas que ver —explica—. _Espagne..._ ¿qué puede decir _Espagne?_ —suspira cerrando los ojos.

—Es decir... ¿es que le has dicho? ¿Que no te corresponde o qué?

—Le he dicho que... he tenido sexo con él y él ha estado de acuerdo —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Y he tenido que comprar a _Romain_, claro está —suspira.

—_Sorry? ¡Spain_ va a matarte! _What?_ ¿Qué les has dicho a _Roman?_

—Que diga que tuvo sexo conmigo y que yo estoy enamorado... y que _Espagne_ se pondría celoso y le querría más —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. Estamos bien... creo —susurra.

—No, no, no —niega con la cabeza—. _Spain_ va a matarte, a matarte... —apretándose con fuerza—. ¿Cómo no dijiste alguien cualquiera? ¿Cómo no dijiste C_anada_ o algo así?

—No sería tan interesante y nadie entendería por qué lo oculto —le mira—. _Espagne_ no va a matarme. Ahora todos lo saben. _Allemagne_, seguramente _Autriche... Prusse._ Y tú no tienes nada que ver —le sonríe un poco.

—Tengo... tengo que alejarme de esto —sentencia. Francia parpadea y le mira a los ojos, inclinando la cabeza—. Mira en que mierda... mira... _Spain _—niega con la cabeza y sorbe un poco los mocos.

El galo parpadea con los ojos empañados y se le acerca, tomándole de la nuca y besándole en los labios e Inglaterra le ODIA en este momento, intentando resistirse, sin poder.

Francia solloza un poco en el beso, no siendo ni por asomo el beso que deseaba darle, besándole con unas terribles ansias y el inglés sucumbe, por supuesto, abrazándole también, porque ni os creáis que a Inglaterra no le duele y no le cuesta ese asunto de "la última vez".

Alarga el beso todo lo que Inglaterra le permite y se separa sólo cuando no puede dejar de respirar más, porque tiene la nariz tapada con tantos mocos. El otro tiene el impulso primero de tomar aire y seguir... pero se detiene, apartando la cara y soltándole. Y solloza un poquito más, apretando la camisa del inglés entre sus puños y bajando la cabeza. Éste pone las manos sobre sus puños aun con la cara girada.

— _France, please_ —susurra con la voz cortada. Él niega con la cabeza.

—_Please, keep fighting_—suplica en su idioma.

—_What?_ —le mira.

—Podemos hacer esto, _Angleterre _—le mira a los ojos.

— ¿No entiendes que _Spain _va a matarte como mínimo? ¡ Por mi _bloody _culpa y ni siquiera tengo una forma de defenderte! y... ¿quién te ha preguntado?,¡_America _preguntará tarde o temprano!

—_Espagne _no va a matarme —repite acariciándole la mejilla.

—¡Pues quizás no te mata pero se va a enojar contigo y a declararte la guerra! ¡y _Roman_ también en cuanto _Spain_ la tome con él! y todo por... —aprieta los ojos.

—No va a pasar nada de todo eso. Estamos bien —le susurra pasándole un dedo por los ojos.

—¿Además para qué? esto no tiene futuro, _France! _

Frunce el ceño.

—¿No crees que lo tenga? —pregunta suavemente, pero con la voz quebrada.

— ¿Qué futuro tiene, _France?_ ¿Cómo puede salir bien esto? Se está desmoronando, ya se preveía que pasaría... más pronto de lo esperado pero... —solloza. Los ojos azules parpadean.

— Esto es mi futuro, _Angleterre_ —le pasa una mano por el pelo—. Aunque esté desmoronándose y se termine por caer. Esto es lo único que... —se limpia la cara. El británico se lleva las manos a la cabeza, desquiciado.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué dices? _What the hell_ es lo que dices?!

—Que te quiero y aunque te alejes, eso no va a cambiar —le levanta la cara de la barbilla. Él le empuja empezando a llorar.

—¡No! ¡NO! ¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas!

Le mira desconsolado.

—_Angleterre..._

Sigue llorando, empujándole más fuerte.

—¡No lo digas! —grita y sale corriendo. Francia le toma del brazo con todas sus fuerzas antes de que pueda escaparse,

—No te vayas... _s'il vous plait!_ —pide.

—_France!_ —suplica muy en serio.

—Sólo quédate aquí, haz lo que quieras, pero no me hagas buscarte por medio _Berlin. S'il vous plait_— suplica más.

— ¿¡Pero que te crees que esto es fácil para mí!? —grita—. ¿¡Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el _bloody_ adulto!? ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta del_ bloody_ problema?!

El galo le mira tristemente.

—Me iré yo si es lo que quieres —susurra—. Si es lo que crees que tengo que hacer —agrega. Inglaterra se suelta de un tirón.

— Voy a volver al _bloody_ _G8_, haz lo que tú creas que tienes que hacer —protesta muy enojado mirándole con fuego en los ojos.

Francia se le acerca de nuevo buscando besarle... y yo creo que va a matarlo, pero sólo le da una bofetada con mucha dificultad y se larga llorando. Él se sienta en el suelo de la sala de juntas, llorando desesperadamente, sacando su teléfono y marcándole a España.

Inglaterra sale corriendo y se mete al baño a vomitar, sintiéndose como en Washington, llora un poco en el suelo amargamente y no tiene NINGUNAS ganas de volver al G8 y poner _bloody_ buena cara, pero si están dudando y sospechando... Hecho polvo se lava la cara y los mocos varias veces, porque cada vez vuelve a ensuciarse, haciendo rabietas y llorando.

Francia cuelga después de dos timbrazos y llama a Prusia... y luego le cuelga después de dos timbrazos y se acuesta en el suelo, hecho bolita, pensando que quizás debería irse a casa y a la mierda con el G8. (Y los sajones pensando que los van a poder poner a bailar...)

Después de un rato tirado en el suelo en plan... drama total... se levanta y limpiándose la cara, saca un cigarrillo de su chaqueta con manos bastante temblorosas, aún sin registrar bien lo que acaba de pasar, ni cómo ha pasado, ni qué quiere decir. Sale de la sala mirando el teléfono mientras camina a un lugar en donde pueda fumar decidiendo contestarle al próximo que le hable.

Finalmente, en cuanto ha podido calmarse un poco, taciturno e hipersensible, Inglaterra saca fuerzas de sus reservas y vuelve a la sala de juntas.

Mientras Francia, después de fumar su cigarro afuera con largas caladas en actitud perfectamente decadente y... (ojos en blanco), bueno, en el drama TOTAL, se ajusta de nuevo la corbata, peinándose un poco y, tras un suspiro, toma valor para volver a la sala. Entonces es cuando España y Prusia le devuelven la llamada, cuando ya está dentro. Y Francia les cuelga a ambos, enviándoles a ambos algo del tipo "Sólo quería saludar y ver cómo seguían", mientras hace todo el esfuerzo del mundo por no echarse a llorar de nuevo en cuanto entra y ve a Inglaterra sentado ahí.

El inglés está en su sitio con la cabeza gacha, sin decir nada, temblando un poco y haciendo un dibujo oscuro. Francia se sienta junto a él y lo primero que piensa es en escribirle, y luego se le revuelve el estómago pensando que no debió volver, aun cuando Alemania le medio matara después.

Cuando ve al galo abre los ojos como platos, costándole mucho no ponerse a llorar y unos instantes después Francia se voltea hacia él y le mira a los ojos. Él le gira la cara y aprieta los ojos limpiándoselos lo más disimuladamente que puede tratando de conservar la calma. Francia sigue mirándole.

— Eres un necio.

—_Shut up_ —sisea.

—No quiero.

Bufa exasperado en plan "me da lo mismo, no te voy a hacer caso igual".

—_Non._ Mándame bien a la mierda —pide en un susurro.

El británico aprieta los ojos pensando en por qué nadie nunca le ayuda a hacer lo que tiene que hacer, por qué tiene que estar peleando contra sí mismo y contra todos por lo adecuado.

—No seas razonable. No quiero que seas razonable —sigue siseando.

— ¡Y yo no quiero que te maten! _Shut up!_ —discute un poco más fuerte de lo que debería. El galo se muerde el labio.

— Confía en mi —le busca con la mano por abajo de la mesa. La aparta soltando un sollozo en voz alta.

— _Bloody hell!_

El mayor se cruza de brazos.

— ¡Basta! —protesta. Alemania... carraspea.

Canadá les mira y Rusia se calla... Italia levanta las cejas. Francia se cubre los ojos con una mano, tragándose las lágrimas en silencio. El alemán mira a Rusia pidiéndole que continúe y América sigue con la PSP y el ceño fruncido. Inglaterra mira al americano para conseguir fuerzas y recordarse sus motivos.

—Si vas a terminar esto así... —susurra Francia y solloza un poco.

Deja caer la cara entre las manos, llorando con los codos en la mesa y el francés le abraza por los hombros, sin poder evitarlo, llorando encima de él. Italia pone los ojos en blanco, se lleva las manos al estómago y suelta un grito terrible.

— ¡ Me mueroooooo! ¡ Me mueroooooo! — tira la silla al suelo y empieza a rodar, gritando como un poseso. Alemania en shock.

—_I... Italien?_ —se levanta y se pone en cunclillas junto él.

Rusia se calla mirando a Italia. América baja la PSP. El italiano sigue berreando en el suelo.

—_Italien... Italien!_ ¿Qué tienes? —preocupación.

Canadá se vuelve también a él e Inglaterra levanta un poco la cabeza. Francia mira a Italia

—Me mueroooooo, me muerooooooo —grita llorando desconsolado y dando vueltas por el suelo, agarrándose el estómago. Alemania lo toma entre los brazos.

— _Mein gott!_

— ¿Llamo a una ambulancia? —pregunta Canadá agobiado.

—_Ja... Bitte. Italien._ ¿Qué te pasa?

América se levanta.

— ¡Yo soy el héroe! — le pasa su teléfono a su hermano para que llame a urgencias. Inglaterra se aparta un poco de Francia viendo a Italia.

Canadá llama al hospital y América se acerca a Alemania, corriendo.

—_Italien..._ ¿qué tienes? —Alemania blanco como papel. El latino sigue gritando y llorando en sus brazos.

—Quizás deberíamos dejar lo que queda para luego,_ tovarishch _—propone Rusia poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros del alemán.

— ¿Será el apéndice? —se pregunta éste—. ¿Dónde te duele? Deja de gritar...

—_Tutto! Tutto!_ —grita.

— ¡Deja de llorar, tranquilo! —exige Alemania bastante en pánico.

—_Io Sto. Morendo! Io Sto. Morendo!_ — lloriquea abrazándosele — _Il mío amore... _

Alemania se sonroja, abrazándole.

— ¡No estas muriendo! _Mein gott in himmel!_ —verde.

Francia toma nota mental de agradecerle a Italia con un regalo grande, GRANDE, mientras se limpia los ojos un poco y mira a Inglaterra.

— _Cher._ No va a funcionar —le susurra.

Italia le da un beso a Alemania, uno muy apasionado en plan dramático, y él se lo devuelve, muy nervioso. Inglaterra mira a Francia.

—Funcionara si me ayudas —protesta. Canadá les avisa que la ambulancia esta fuera.

— ¿Cuantas veces más tengo que dejarte ir? Yo no quiero esta vez y tú tampoco —susurra. Alemania carga a Italia.

— ¿Te duele menos? —¨le pregunta desconsolado.

—Yo si quiero, _bastard _—responde Inglaterra tratando de ponerse en su papel y ser fuerte.

—No quieres, _Rosbif,_ claro que no quieres. ¡Estás tan absolutamente idiotizado como estoy yo!

—_Germanía… _—le abraza fuerte el italiano.

Los ojos verdes miran alrededor al oír eso, viendo a todo el mundo afectado con Italia.

— Este no es el _bloody_ momento, date cuenta ya de la realidad —suelta ácido, levantándose y yéndose a con América.

—Dime que es mentira todo lo que hemos vivido estos días —frunce el ceño y ve cómo se levanta.

—Es mentira y eres patético —suelta con la voz ligeramente cortada, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar serio y calmado. Francia le mira desconsolado.

— Eso no es cierto —susurra.

Se aleja limpiándose los ojos en su completa actitud punk porque si alguien cree que es fácil hacerle daño todas y cada una de las veces por apelar a la sensatez, es que no tiene ni idea de lo que está sucediendo. Francia solloza sentado en su lugar con la cara entre las manos y Alemania sale con Italia entre las suyas. Inglaterra se acerca al estadunidense con absoluta cara de "necesito un abrazo". América le mira.

— _Are you ok? _

Asiente con la cabeza para no tener que dar explicaciones y él le sonríe, pasándole una mano por encima de los hombros.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado a _Italy? _

Se acurruca contra él de manera MUY rara. América le sonríe, abrazándole más. Francia… se levanta empezando a guardar sus cosas dentro de su portafolios, limpiándose la cara como puede.

— ¡Tenemos la tarde libre al parecer! —sonríe—. ¿Crees que _Italy _tenga algo muy grave? —pregunta el estadunidense.

—_I don't know_ —responde desganado—. Vámonos, _please._

—_Yep... let's go!_ —camina hasta su lugar tomando su PSP, que es lo único que tiene afuera. Inglaterra recoge sus cosas, taciturno, sorbiéndose los mocos.

Francia termina de guardar sus cosas, limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo de seda que ha sacado de su portafolios. Traga saliva tratando de mantener toda la dignidad como le es posible en una situación como esta y levanta la cara pasándose una mano por el pelo y cerrando su portafolios. Mientras Inglaterra lucha consigo mismo para no abrazarle y besarle y mandar a todos a la mierda.

Con manos temblorosas toma su portafolios y sin mirar absolutamente a nadie, se encamina a la puerta con la frente en alto. Inglaterra se acerca más a América y éste frunce el ceño y le abraza más.

— _Heeey!_

—_What?_ —pregunta temblando un poco.

—_Hello... are you ok?_ Estás temblando... ¿tienes frío? —le frota el brazo con la mano. Asiente de nuevo mintiendo—. ¿Quieres mi chamarra? —le pregunta sonriendo, habiendo olvidado a Rusia, por cierto, por un rato. Asiente de nuevo pensando en la sensación de abrazo, llorando un poco.

— _America... __I want dry gin or something hard. _

Él le mira a la cara.

— ¡Pero si estás llorando! —se quita la chamarra y se la pone encima—. _What's wrong?_

—Vámonos —pide y se abraza un poco a la chamarra, limpiándose los ojos. El niño le mira sin estar muy convencido.

— _Ok..._ —toma el portafolios de Inglaterra metiendo sus dibujos y las notas que hizo con Francia sin prestar atención. Él le sigue y luego se va a esperarlo a la puerta.

Llega junto a él con los dos portafolios y mira a Canadá a lo lejos, haciéndole una seña para que se acerque.

— _Iggy... What happened?_

Canadá lo hace y le devuelve el teléfono, por cierto.

—Yo... De veras necesito alcohol —asegura desconsolado sin mirarle.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Es por lo que pasó en el _Eurotunnel_? —mira a Canadá y le dice con los labios "Creo que se pelearon". Inglaterra solloza y niega.

— Murió alguien muy importante para mí en _London_ —suelta—. Era uno de los más antiguos de la cámara de los lores, un _gentleman_, era como un padre para mí —añade. América mira a Canadá y luego le mira desconsolado.

— _Oh... Iggy!_ —se acerca y le abraza.

Él solloza más fuerte dejándose abrazar... Canadá le acaricia un poco la cabeza dándole ánimos y América le da uno de sus súper abrazos que levantan hasta a un muerto, dándole un beso en la cabeza. E Inglaterra se siente un poquito mejor en el universo de mierda, instantes más tarde se da cuenta de por qué le está consolando en realidad y se siente culpable y un asco. Al final se separa América.

— Creo que no deberías beber hoy, _are you sure?_ Te va a pegar mucho y luego tenemos la cena con _Germany._ ¿Tienes que volver a casa? ¿Va a haber un funeral o algo?

—No sé si voy a ir a la cena en casa de _Germany, America_ —responde.

—No sé si haya cena con lo que le ha pasado a _Italy _—comenta Canadá.

—Oh. _Ok._ Mejor, parecía que iba a estar absolutamente aburrida y esta eso también —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No, no, tú sí vas a ir si la hay —replica, que de hecho tiene ganas de estar solo—. Ambos— mira a Canadá. América abre la boca.

— _What? Noooo! Nonono!_ Yo me quedo contigo.

—No, tú te vas con tu _brother _y me excusas y preguntas por _Italy_ como el _gentleman_ que se supone que eres.

—La cena será aburrida y... Y... Jo. No —berrinche—. _My Brother_ puede excusarnos a los dos...

—_America..._ —con cansancio, sin ganas de discutir otra vez.

—Argh... _Ooook _—ojos en blanco—. Quizás pueda hablar con _Japan _sobre el último juego que le pedí —sonríe—. Pero... ¿Vas a estar bien tú solo?

—Sólo necesito un trago —sentencia. _Y morirme_, añade para sí.

—Mmmmm vas a ponerte muuuuy borracho y luego habrá que... —le mira—. _Ok, ok. Please,_ prometeme que te quedaras en el bar del hotel —Canadá les mira—. Y que no vas a incendiar nada.

Asiente, aunque no piensa hacerlo, pero ya, otra mentira no viene de menos. El americano entrecierra los ojos.

—Vamos a comer algo.

—Quizás deberíamos ir al hospital a ver como esta _Italy_ y todo eso —propone Canadá.

—Yo no tengo hambre, id a comer y ver a _Italy_ y luego me _decís_ que —pide Inglaterra.

— ¿Al hospitaaaaal? —protesta América—. Quizás podríamos hablarle o algo —mira a Inglaterra—. Jo... —desconsolado—. ¿Me prometes que te iras al hotel?

—_Yes_ —asiente—. Aún tengo que llamar por lo de la advertencia de guerra, y tengo trabajo y todo eso.

—_Oh... Don't worry about that._ Olvida la advertencia.

—_Iggy..._ —le abraza de nuevo. Se limpia los ojos disimuladamente, pensando en Bélgica y llrando—. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? —le mira un poco desconsolado.

Y cuando le abraza no puede evitar llorar un poco más fuerte, dejándose llevar. El chico le acaricia la espalda y le da un beso en la cabeza, mirando a su hermano con cara de "¿qué hago?". Canadá también le mira tristemente sin saber qué hacer.

Inglaterra balbucea un poco algo sobre ser el adulto y la guerra y que le llamo patético, contra el pecho de Estados Unidos. Éste frunce el ceño y mira a Canadá sin entender nada. Unos segundos más tarde solloza dejando de llorar tanto y trata de apartarse con hipo y la respiración entre cortada.

— _I'm... I'm sorry_.

—No eres patético —susurra América pensando que se refiere a sí mismo. —No estoy convencido de dejarte ir solo. Quizás _my brother_ pueda ir con_ Italy_ y yo acompañarte al hotel.

Inglaterra le mira tristemente y vuelve a llorar más fuerte, porque le ha costado MUCHO decirle eso a Francia. América le abraza y trata de calmarse al oír la segunda parte.

— _No, no, I'm ok, I'm ok_ —se limpia la cara.

—No pareces _ok _— mira a Canadá de reojo, él asiente para confirmarle que piensa lo mismo.

—_Please..._ —pide Inglaterra.

— ¿Me hablas cuando llegues al hotel? _Please,_ no bebas mucho _Iggy._ Te conozco y... —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Es una irresponsabilidad todo esto. Dejarte ir y así, tú no me dejarías ir en el mismo estado.

Se sorbe los mocos.

— Yo...

— ¿Aja? —le mira intensamente.

—Hagamos algo —propone y él le mira dejándole hablar—. Yo... tú te vas con tu _brother_ a comer y al hospital... y luego... luego, si hay cena, voy con vosotros, ¿vale? —propone pensando que esta vez a él mismo le da miedo quedarse solo por la noche porque no está seguro de que no vaya a hacer una estupidez GORDA porque Francia es... demasiado. América parpadea.

— ¿No vas a estar borracho entonces? —sonríe—. _Awesome!_

—Voy a trabajar, necesito pensar en otras cosas —se le vuelven a empañar los ojos. Estados Unidos se rasca la cabeza y mira a Canadá.

—Mmmm _ok._ Pero me hablas cuando llegues al hotel.

Canadá e Inglaterra asienten y le da un rápido beso a éste último en los labios. El británico se sonroja y solloza y no sabe ni lo que hace. Él le sonríe un poco, abrazándole de los hombros y deteniendo un taxi para él.

Inglaterra le devuelve la chaqueta y se mete al taxi, taciturno, sacando su teléfono. América se despide de él, quedando algo preocupado. Le manda un mensaje.

_"Me hablas cuando llegues"._

Inglaterra lo ve, lo ignora y después de llorar un poco más, llama a Bélgica.

xoOXOox

Prusia llama a Francia. Éste mira quien llama con ansias, patéticamente, y solloza un poco cuando ve quien es y que no es quien querría... Aunque sea patético. Contesta sin decir nada.

—_Frankreich! Hallo!_ ¿Me has llamado antes? —suelta Prusia un poco agobiado. Francia solloza un poco, sin contestar—. _Frankreich?_ Te oigo muy mal —sigue— ¿qué pasa?

—_Allò _—susurra con voz grave y la boca pastosa.

—_Hallo?_ ¿Me oyes? yo te... _oh! Verdamnt!_ —protesta— dame un minuto tío, que me están echando bronca, ahora te llamo.

Una sombra de sonrisa pinta su boca, despegándose el auricular del oído y colgando. Mira el teléfono y abre un mensaje mordiéndose el labio y piensa en escribirle algo a Inglaterra, pedirle que lo reconsidere... Y la palabra _"Pathetic",_ dicha por sus propios labios le retumba en el oído. Unos minutos más tarde Prusia vuelve a llamar.

Con manos muy temblorosas se va al buzón de entrada y el preview del último mensaje de Inglaterra aparece en la pantalla _"I got you under m... "_. Solloza tapándose la cara y poniendo el teléfono sobre la mesa. Lo siente vibrar y vuelve a mirarlo... Esperado de nuevo que... Contesta.

— _A... Allò._

—_Frankreich!_ Perdona tío, pero es que estoy en el hospital con _mein bruder_ y aquí no se puede hablar, ¿me oyes ahora?

Traga salva.

— ¿Cómo esta _Italie?_ —pregunta con la voz quebrada, sorbiéndose los mocos y limpiándose la cara.

—Le están haciendo pruebas aun, pero parece que no es nada, una indigestión o algo así ha dicho la enfermera —explica— súper raro, tío.

El galo se pasa una mano por el pelo, recargándose en el respaldo.

— Dale las gracias de mi parte cuando hables con él.

—Las... ¿gracias?

—Él entenderá —susurra calmándose un poco más.

—Bueno... ¿y qué pasa? te oyes como... mal.

Se sorbe los mocos otra vez.

— _Prusse_ —susurra. Prusia se mantiene a la espera.

— _Was?_

—Todo se fue a la mierda —solloza.

—_Was?_ —abre los ojos como platos. Francia solloza un poco más— ¿todo el qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? — sin entender.

—Nunca debí permitir que... —hace una pausa y se sorbe de nuevo los mocos—. Nunca debí...

—_Was?_ ¿Qué no debiste permitir? —agobiándose sin entender un carajo, pobrecito. Debió hablar con España.

—Lo sabía, sabía que terminaríamos así... Debí hacerle caso a _Espagne _—sigue... Histérico, respirando cada vez más rápido. Prusia frunce el ceño cuando oye que nombra a España.

— Oh, sí, claro, el señorito _Spanien _siempre tiene razón en todo y sabe qué hacer porque es perfecto —protesta porque sigue enojado con él.

—Pero estaba ahí y decía cosas... Y yo sé que no lo piensa _Prusse..._ Pero... Pero... —solloza un poco más sin hacerle caso—. No lo valgo... No valgo la pena el riesgo. Tiene... Tiene razón —sigue.

—Pero a ver, ¿qué te ha dicho a ti ahora? —pregunta pensando que Francia se ha enojado con España.

—Que soy patético —solloza ya en modo waaaaaaa!

—_WAS?_ ¡ Pero de qué coño va! —protesta.

—Tiene razón... —susurra

—_Nein!_ ¡No la tiene! ¡Pero qué se ha creído! —sigue gritando. Francia le oye por primera vez en todo el rato.

—_Prusse..._ No vayas a hablar con él —pide asustado.

— ¿Qué no vaya a hablar con él? ¡Voy a ir a golpearle! —grita—. ¡Será imbécil!

—_Non! Non! Prusse. S'il vous plait._

—_Was?_ ¿ Y encima le proteges? ¡Estas chalado _Frankreich!_

Él solloza.

—Prometiste no meterte.

—_Nein,_ no prometí nada. Ayer ya hizo lo que quiso el muy imbécil a pesar de todo. Se va a enterar.

—_Prusse._ Escuchamos bien —tenso—. ¡Tú sabias que no podías meterte! ¡Te lo dijimos _Espagne _y yo! Sólo te pedí que recogieras los pedazos cuando todo... —hace una pausa— Terminara —susurra.

—_Was?_ ¿ Y vas a hacer que termine sólo porque ese idiota te ha llamado patético? —suelta indignado.

— ¿Y qué sugieres, _cher?_ ¿Qué le obligue?

—¡Que lo ignores! —replica—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que es imbécil? ¿Por qué no le recuerdas todo lo que nos contaste ayer en el hotel y le callas un poco? — sigue pensando que todo esto es culpa de España.

— ¿Que le recuerde? ¿Qué le recuerde que? Él estaba ahí y... —se le empañan los ojos de nuevo—. Dice que es mentira.

— ¿Mentira? ¡Cómo va a ser mentira! —Protesta—. No puedo creer que estés dudando de esto tú, precisamente.

Traga saliva pensando en ello.

—Mira, _Frankreich,_ yo no prometí nada de no ir y golpearle si se lo merece y ahora mismo se lo merece, pero _mein bruder_ me necesita aquí, así que más vale que vayas tú y le hagas entrar en razón, ¡aunque sea a golpes si es necesario! _verdamnt!_ o te juro que iré yo mismo.

—No sé si sea lo mejor —admite —Es decir, ya lo dejo claro... Aun cuando solista por —se sorbe los mocos—. Protegerme. Sería un poco más patético de ni parte, _non?_

— ¿Protegerte? ¿Protegerte de qué? —pregunta con bastante desprecio—. Tienes a media _Europa_ de tu lado, estamos todos ayudándote para calmar a _mein bruder_ y a quienes puedan ser una amenaza, a mí me parece que ya estas bastante protegido... y esto te hace más bien que mal.

—Yo no valgo la pena el esfuerzo —solloza y se le empañan los ojos de nuevo.

— ¿Perdona? —pregunta flipando. El francés llora desconsolado porque en el fondo es algo que él siempre se dice a si mismo... En efecto, que no funcionaria—. ¿¡Cómo no vas a valer el esfuerzo!? ¡Si no valieras el esfuerzo _England _ni siquiera se te habría acercado! _Verdamnt, Frankreich!_ ¡Tú me lo enseñaste todo en esto! ¿Cómo vas a decir que no vales?

—No sé hoy ni donde tengo puesta la cabeza — Francia llora un poco más.

—Cálmate, ¿vale? y no le hagas ni caso que es imbécil —pide.

—Cómo no voy a hacerle caso, _Prusse..._ si es ÉL el que me lo está diciendo —sigue en el mismo tono. Francia es SÚPER drama. Venga, no que no tenga razón...pero es como... WAAAAAAAAAAAA!

— ¡Pues no haciéndole caso _Frankreich!_ no haciéndole caso —replica como si fuera obvio—. Igual que no le haces caso a _England_ cuando te insulta o te dice que te odia o esas mierdas —sigue. Francia solloza un poco más, cayendo en la cuenta de algo.

— _Prusse..._

—_Was?_

—_Angleterre _—se limpia la cara un poco con su pañuelo—. Hablo de _Angleterre_. Él es quien me mandó a la _merde._

Y el albino levanta las cejas entonces, entendiendo por fin.

— _Was?_

—Llevas media hora pensando que es _Espagne _con quien he peleado, ¿verdad?

—Pues... ¡pues tú me dijiste que era _Spanien!_ —se defiende.

—Perdona si te confundí —susurra en muy, muy mal estado, recargándose en la mesa.

—Aun así, sea _Spanien_ o sea _England_, es estúpido.

Suspira.

— Todo es estúpido… empezar esto fue estúpido.

—_Nein!_ _Verdamnt Frankreich!_ ¿Tú también te has vuelto idiota o qué?

Parpadea sorprendido con la reacción.

— ¿Pero no estás viendo _Prusse? _— pregunta con suavidad.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué no te quiere? ¿Qué no le gustas? Mierda, ¿cómo puedes creerle cuando ayer te mando el mensaje que te mandó y no hace ni dos días estabas teniendo sexo con él en la playa y bailando desnudos y recitando _Romeo und Julia_?

Francia empieza a llorar de nuevo esta vez en silencio.

— Es más complejo que eso… Me ha dicho que todo es mentira pero... —se lo piensa por primera vez—. _Oui,_ tienes razón, eso no es creíble —se limpia la nariz—. Ha dicho que no íbamos a ningún lado y yo... —se muerde el labio—. Debe ser cierto. No funcionaría, lo que funciona es con él, no conmigo —se frota los ojos—. Yo siempre soy el mismo idiota que no tiene suficiente —drama.

— ¿No tienes suficiente? —pregunta Prusia muy seriamente.

—El mismo idiota que le ha dejado antes por_ Espagne_, o por _Suisse_, o por _Holland_, o por _Russie _o por cualquiera. Esto lo merezco —susurro entrecortado—. Esta vez lo quería para mí _Prusse..._ Esta vez parecía diferente —susurra muy en serio, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que está diciendo.

—_Frankreich..._ a mí me parece un poco catastrofista por su parte, él cree que vas a hacer lo mismo de nuevo, sin embargo está ahí, incluso poniendo a _Amerika_ en peligro... y es que nadie puede asegurar si va a ir bien o si no, nunca, NUNCA. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Que _Amerika_ no puede aburrirse de pronto? siempre existe la opción de que vaya mal, siempre, sea con quien sea, ese no es motivo suficiente.

—Peor aún —se limpia los ojos y se sienta bien, tratando de respirar—. Si no es motivo suficiente, entonces... a quien quiere es a él y es a quien ha elegido —responde con seriedad.

—O lo que pasa es que a él ya intentó dejarle y pasó lo que pasó, _Spanien_ me contó lo de _Washington._

Francia lo valora un segundo.

—También ha intentado dejarme a mí en repetidas ocasiones —confiesa—. Y siempre vuelve...

— Pues ahí lo tienes —Prusia sonrí suspira profundamente—. ¿Dónde estás? —pregunta de pronto. Los ojos azules miran a su alrededor.

— En... un café… No sé en donde en realidad —se limpia los ojos otra vez un poquito más calmado.

— ¿En dónde? ¡Voy para allá!

—No tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí, sólo caminé y caminé y cuando me dio demasiado frío me metí aquí.

—Pregúntale al camarero la dirección, ¡el _awesome_ yo conoce _Berlin_ perfectamente!

El francés sonríe un poco con cansancio.

— _Merci beaucoup, Prusse_ —se levanta y camina hasta la barra donde hacen el café, con el teléfono en el oído y una cara... qué bueno... Le pregunta la dirección y se la repite a Prusia.

— ¡Bien! ¡No estas lejos! ¡Voy por ti! ¡Dame veinte minutos!

xoOXOox

Suena el teléfono de Bélgica. Unos segundos más tarde, contesta.

— _Allò?_

—_Hello, Belgium?_ —pregunta Inglaterra aun sorbiéndose los mocos, pero tratando se usar un tono calmado y profesional—. _I'm United Kingdom of Great Britanin and Northen Ireland._

—Oh... —le cambia el idioma a inglés porque los belgas hablan el mejor inglés extranjero que yo he oído en un país—. _Hello!_ —un poquito tímida.

—_Hello..._ estás... ¿Estás muy ocupada? Puedo... llamar en otro momento si estás trabajando —empieza, pensando que quizás querría que le dijera que sí y así no tener que hacer lo que pretende.

—Oh. No, no te preocupes. Tengo que hacer un descanso igual. Me sorprende tu llamada. ¿Va todo bien? —porque yo creo que Bélgica es otro de esos países pequeños de gente que sí trabaja y que nadie entiende como tienen menos dinero que... Francia.

—Ah, excelente —sonríe de forma absolutamente forzada, sin ganas—. Entonces no te molesto, bien. _Yes, yes,_ todo perfecto. Sólo quería saber... hum... ¿ya tienes las fechas para la próxima reunión de la _UE_?

—_Oh, yes._ ¿Te parece bien que te las envíe en unos minutos más a tu correo? Las tengo ya en versión electrónica y creo que sería más fácil así... ¿o te urgen?

—No, no, al correo, está bien, está bien... ehm... _yes _—vacila aun pensando en cómo abordar el tema—. Oye, _Belgium..._

—_Yes?_ —sonríe un poquito, relajándose de que no quiera las fechas ahora mismo porque no sabe exactamente donde las puso.

—Tú... ¿has sabido de _France_ últimamente?— Pregunta sollozando un poco en silencio al nombrarle.

—De... _France?_ Mmmm... No, no en realidad. ¿Está bien?

—_He..._ —vacila—. Me ha hablado de ti —suelta de golpe.

—Mmm... Vaya. ¿Y qué dice? —pasándose una mano por el pelo y quitándose los lentes para leer.

—Pues —se muere de un retortijón en el estómago, en silencio—. Dice que... dice que ha estado pensando en ti últimamente y que no sabe por qué.

—_Sorry?_ — se detiene a medio camino con los lentes.

—Dice que se ha estado acordando y... bueno, estaba muy melancólico, yo no le escuché demasiado porque nunca le presto mucha atención, pero no sé... —sigue, cayéndole una lagrima por la mejilla. Ella parpadea sorprendida.

—Mela... ¿Melancólico? ¿Pensando en mí? —sorprendida.

—Yo creo que deberías llamarle y pedirle salir un día, él no se atreve por todo eso de que no es de confianza y todo eso, pero si se lo pides tú, no sé, quizás se sienta mejor —sigue a su rollo.

—_France_ no se atreve a... ¿pedirme una cita? —no puede evitar una sonrisilla de satisfacción, porque el mundo entero suele morirse por tener citas con Francia.

—No tanto que no se atreva como que no... —se apresura a corregir, porque quizás eso sonó demasiado poco creíble—. Ya sabes, cree que le rechazarás porque él siempre ha sido cabeza loca y todo eso.

—Ohhh... —asiente, sonrojándose un poquito—. Espera... me estás diciendo que _France_ está interesado en... —deja la frase inconclusa.

Al británico se le vuelve a caer una lágrima y se limpia la cara.

—Mira, _Belgium,_ a mí me da lo mismo, yo sólo quiero que deje de venir a molestarme, tú haz lo que quieras —sentencia de forma demasiado dura. Ella se sobresalta.

—Ehh... _ok. I'm sorry_ —pide disculpas y luego frunce un poco el ceño sin saber por qué las ha pedido—. Pero tú me has venido a decir esto —aclara.

—_Yes. Of course..._ porque creo que esto haría que se calmara y dejara de molestar y todo eso, y bueno, pues si a ti te interesa perfecto y todo eso —sigue en el tono ligeramente agresivo.

—Mmm... ¿Te ha mandado a que me pidas esto? —pregunta de repente.

—¡No! ¡No! yo te lo estoy pidiendo porque creo que es la forma más fácil de acabar el problema, pero te agradecería que no me mencionaras si acaso hablas con él, no le digas que yo te lo he pedido, _please._

Suspira la belga, realmente sin encontrarle mucho sentido a esto.

—Sólo dime una cosa... —se sonroja un poquillo—, estás seguro, ¿verdad?

Traga saliva... vivan las mentiras.

— _Yes_

— _Ok _—sonríe un poquitín la rubia.

—_Thank you, Belgium_ —tono agresivo de nuevo porque Inglaterra tiene unos celos que no puede con ellos. Ella vuelve a fruncir el ceño, sorprendida.

— ¿Algo más que... necesites?

—_Nothing, nothing, thank you..._ sólo... era eso de las fechas, disculpa la molestia —tono de negocios, empezando a temblar un poco porque ahora el plan es inevitable.

—_Ok, thank you._ Suerte en el _G8_, espero que todo haya salido bien —sonríe.

—_Yes... yes..._ tengo que dejarte, _sorry,_ me llaman por la otra línea, _bye!_ —cuelga rápidamente echándose a llorar otra vez, hecho bolita ahora ya en el cuarto del hotel. Aceite le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

Bélgica se queda con cara de _WTF_ mirando el teléfono y luego cuelga, pensando un poquito en Francia y... en sus habilidades en la cama... y en lo guapo que es y en que... bueno... esto es raro. Se pone los lentes para ver de cerca y sigue leyendo en la pantalla, aunque con una sonrisilla aun.

* * *

_Y cuando pensábamos que esto ya no podía ser más complicado... Inglaterra llama a Bélgica. Se aceptan a puestas... ¿quién dice que irá a la cena? ¿quién dice que no? ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	22. Chapter 22

Francia espera "pacientemente" a que llegue Prusia, sintiéndose igual de mal, puesto que ha abierto los mensajes y se ha puesto a leerlos. Después de un rato más y de pensárselo bien, decide enviarle a Inglaterra un mensaje en blanco. Y por supuesto, en cuanto le pone _"Send"_ se arrepiente. Inglaterra se toma dos copas más de ginebra después de verlo.

Prusia llega un poco más tarde entrando por la puerta todo feliz, pide una cerveza y se sienta frente a Francia.

—Bien. ¿Cuál es el plan? —sonríe.

Él le mira un poco desconsolado y apaga su teléfono, pensando que ha hecho una cosa terriblemente estúpida y patética y que no quiere hacer más cosas de ese modelo.

—Deberías hablarle a _Espagne_ —indica cansado—. Fuera de eso no tengo ningún plan.

—En cuanto me pida disculpas —frunce el ceño—, pero no me refiero a eso.

—No tengo un plan con _Angleterre..._ el plan es... ir a casa o algo —se encoge de hombros—. No hay plan.

—_Nein!_ mira, ¿qué es exactamente lo que no quiere?

—Estar conmigo —busca su paquete de cigarrillos... un paquete nuevo que ha comprado después de acabarse el otro en el rato que ha estado solo. Prende uno.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no vale la pena —hace un esfuerzo por no volver a llorar.

—¡No digas más que no vale la pena! —enojado.

—Pues es que no la vale. No íbamos a ningún lado —se pasa una mano por el pelo cerrando los ojos—. No es él el único que lo ve, _Espagne_ estará de acuerdo por completo en esto —insiste con la voz más plana que puede. Prusia Inclina la cabeza.

—¿Y tú quieres que vaya a algún lado? —pregunta en serio. El galo le da una larga calada a su cigarrillo mirando la mesa.

—Yo... cometí el error de desearlo —susurra y tiene que volver a cerrar los ojos un poco más para evitar llorar. Los ojos rojos parpadean.

—Es decir, tú de verdad querías que dejara_ Amerika_ y estuviera sólo contigo y todo eso —flipa un poco. Francia se humedece los labios, incómodo.

—Nunca fue una opción real, así que...

—Es que si eso querías sí veo un problema, pero... si no, no veo en donde está... y en cualquier caso sólo tienes que lograr reconquistarle, no va a poder resistirse para siempre y tú lo logras cada vez que quieres.

—De verdad lo quiero_ Prusse_ —levanta la cara y lo mira con los ojos empañados—. DE VERDAD —se pasa una mano por el pelo temblando un poco—. De verdad estoy enamorado de él.

— ¡Entonces no sé cómo se te ocurre siquiera sentarte aquí y ponerte a lloriquear a la primera de cambio como si te hubieras rendido!

—Él no quiere que pelee por esto —se limpia la cara—. He peleado por esto durante meses... contra todos. ¡Él no lo quiere! —traga saliva. Prusia frunce el ceño de nuevo.

—¡Pues a mí no me parece que no quiera cuando va a por ti y hace lo que hace!

Francia se recarga en el respaldo, subiendo una pierna y haciéndose bolita. Se muerde la uña del dedo gordo.

—Me llamó patético.

—Sí, viéndote así no me extraña —lo siento, Prusia también es bastante duro. El francés levanta las cejas sintiéndose un poco abofeteado con el comentario, baja la pierna y se limpia la cara, ligeramente avergonzado—. ¡Es patético que le estés creyendo, _Frankreich! Mein gott in himmel!_

Suelta el aire por la nariz.

—Lo que sí creo es que no quiere hacer esto más, _Prusse._ Independientemente de lo que diga —se encoge de hombros—, es el rol de ser el... otro —se vuelve a pasar la mano por el pelo.

—Creo que importa una mierda lo que él diga, es a ti a quien te va a buscar a media noche, es contigo con quien pasa varios días, es a ti a quien le manda mensajes, aunque esté en una cita con _Amerika..._ a mí no me parece que tú seas el otro en absoluto y si está eligiendo a _Amerika_ es porque es lo más fácil y él es un necio y un cobarde...

Francia le mira por un instante estando completamente de acuerdo con él.

—Ciertamente no es como... no es como que sea yo del todo el otro. A mí me besa en la calle y... — Prusia sonríe—. Pero... —suspira—. Necesito hablar con _Espagne_, él tiene la contraparte —le sonríe un poco—. Está enfadado contigo porque pusiste en evidencia el hecho de que _Romain,_ en efecto, le trata mal —cambia el tema un segundo, permitiéndose relajarse un poco.

—Olvídate de _Spanien,_ ¡lo que tienes que hacer es recordárselo! —exclama—. ¡Esta noche!

—Ni siquiera creo que vaya esta noche —responde sin poder evitar sentir de nuevo un poco de esperanza—. Además, va a estar el _garçón_ ahí.

—Sé lo que vamos a hacer —sonrisa maliciosa. Le mira, mitad preocupado, mitad... emocionado.

— ¿Qué estás planeando?

—Veras, ellos... sé que _mein bruder_ y el señorito están planeando un baile para después de la cena.

—Un... ¿baile? —Francia tiene un escalofrió sin poder evitar pensar en el baile desnudos de la última vez y cuando han bailado _Fever_, y cuando se han detenido a bailar a medio París.

—_Ja,_ les he oído comentarlo, pero eso no es lo importante. _England _parece estar seguro de que tú vas a luchar por esto, así que tú vas a venir y no vas a verte afectado y vas a bailar con _Kanada._ Y con _Schweiz _y con _Italien _y _West_ y el señorito y con todos menos él... hasta que muera de celos.

Parpadea.

—Eso sólo va alejarle más, _cher_ —razona.

—¿Tan fuerte es?

El galo se ríe un poco, con desgana.

—No sé si yo soy tan fuerte —prende otro cigarrillo—. Y se muere de celos y qué... él va a besuquear al _garçón_ y a largarse con él y... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. _Mon dieu,_ yo era capaz de hacer estas cosas antes sólo para molestarle.

—Eso hará que no lo tome como una venganza y no tendrá motivos para hacerte daño con _Amerika, _pero los celos no se los quita nadie.

—Es verdad que no se los quita nadie —suspira y ahí va... Prusia, a ayudarle a los germánicos—. Al final, él es el que me ha dicho que me largue. Si bailo con más gente... pues, es que ¿qué espera?

—¡Eso es! Al final ira a por ti cuando note que así va a perderte, seguro.

—Es bastante arriesgado —se muerde el labio.

—¿No crees que funcione? —triste. Él le sonríe.

—Es el único plan que tengo. Si no funciona —se encoge de hombros—, bueno, tengo que empezar a... dejar de estar así por él.

Prusia se lo piensa. Es que Prusia no es muy bueno con los sentimientos. De hecho, no creo que Francia siga el plan al pie de la letra... pero es un motivo para ir y tratar de estar bien... un plan con alguien.

—Aun así seguro puedes seducirle con esas cosas que haces, mirándole y sonriéndole, o con perfume y todo eso que casi no se nota... tú eres bueno con eso y no hay forma en que te acuse por ello —explica—. O bueno, acariciándole o... yo que sé, con palabras que vosotros dos entendáis o algo así. Yo… es que no sé cómo se hace, siempre me ponéis de los nervios.

Se ríe un poquitín ahora. Prusia le mira sin entender la gracia.

—_Was?_

—Me encanta que con todos estos años aun te pongamos de los nervios —extiende una mano a él para que se la tome—. Entonces el plan es ir y sí se deja, flirtear con él, pero no bailar —asiente. Prusia le toma la mano porque algo en su mente le dice que lo haga.

— _Ja!_

—Necesito entonces un traje y perfume. Arreglarme y ponerme unos pepinos en los ojos para que se me quite la hinchazón que seguro tengo... y de alguna manera lograr verme perfectamente bien —sonríe.

—¡Yo te ayudaré, sólo dime que hago! —emoción.

—Acompáñame a comprar algo de ropa —un poco emocionado también, rezando para que Inglaterra vaya hoy en la noche a casa de Alemania—. Y dile a _Hongrie_ que en la noche, si te meto un poco de mano, me perdone.

—¡Bien! —le mira—. Pero tienes que verte perfecto, ¡Tienes que hacer que hasta el señorito se sonroje cuando llegues!

Se ríe un poco más adorando a Prusia por un momento. No que no le quiera siempre... aclaro. Se levanta. Éste se levanta tras él.

—¡Tenemos que comprar rosas! Si le gusta la cursilada de _Romeo und Julia_, seguro le gusta lo que haces con las rosas, eso de sacarlas así —hace un movimiento raro. El galo se ríe.

—No le digas cursilada a lo de _Roméo et Juliette_ —pone dinero suficiente en la mesa.

—¡Oh! y tenemos que conseguir... si él te pide para bailar, ¡una canción que le recuerde! _I got you under my skin?_ —propone por el mensaje de ayer.

—Él no me va a pedir para bailar —indica con voz plana—. Ni en un millón de años me va a pedir para bailar. Pero si es así, podrías poner _"Fever"_ —sonríe—. O, en efecto, _I got you under my skin _—parpadea lentamente un poco herido por el recuerdo.

—Bueno, quizá pueda solamente sonar —propone un poco menos emocionado—. ¡Oh! ¡Ya lo sé! —exclama y le mira sonriendo de nuevo.

—_Quoi?_ —le mira de regreso.

—Haremos que suene ¡y tú te negaras a bailarla con nadie que no sea él! Pero como él no te lo va a pedir... eso hará que se note más, que no estas flirteando realmente de forma fría con todos —sonríe muy satisfecho. Francia levanta las cejas genuinamente sorprendido—. _Was? Nein?_ ¿Demasiado evidente? —vacila inseguro porque no lo tiene claro.

—Si es_ Fever_ nadie más va a saberlo y a estas alturas... —se encoge de hombros. El albino le mira. Él le abraza y Prusia levanta las cejas sorprendido.

—_Was?_

—Es una buena idea, _cher _—le sonríe y Prusia le abraza de vuelta más calmado.

—_Kesesesese~_ porque yo soy _awesome._

—Lo eres...

—Venga, ¿algo más que se te ocurra que pueda funcionar? —le suelta y tira de él, animado, llevándole hacia la zona comercial de Berlín.

—Rombos —sonríe—. Se moriría si consiguiera algo de rombos. Claro que no puedo verme muy bien y llevar rombos, es imposible —se deja llevar a la velocidad de Prusia.

—Ro... ¿Rombos? — sorprendido—. Mira que es raro.

—Totalmente extraño y adorable —sonríe. El otro se ríe.

—¿Quizás los calcetines? Aunque los calcetines no se ven.

—Creo que es lo único con rombos que me atrevería a llevar... y es lo suficientemente sutil como para que él lo note —asiente con la cabeza—. Calcetines de rombos —ojos en blanco—. ¡Lo que hago por este _homme! _

Se ríe el pruso.

—Bien, me burlare de ti para toda la vida —sonríe con malicia—. ¿Y qué más?

El francés le da un golpe en el brazo.

—Necesito un_ Égoiste _porque perdieron mi maleta y sólo he podido obtener una muestra gratis —le abraza por la cintura—. ¿Qué haría yo sin ustedes?

—Pues... No llevarías calcetines de rombos —se incomoda un poco porque Prusia se siente magreado muy rápido.

— Sigue preocupándome el _garçón _—se le recarga en el hombro y saca un cigarrillo.

—Mmmm... ¿Qué te preocupa? —le mira entrando a los grandes almacenes.

— ¿Qué esté ahí?

—Mmmm... ¿Crees que pueda llevármelo? En ese caso también debería preocuparnos mi _bruder_ y el señorito. Y Ungarn, tío, ella es muy perspicaz con estas cosas.

—¡Al final deberíamos quedarnos solos! —frunce el ceño.

—_Ja..._ Quizás podáis esconderos en mi cuarto —propone.

—_Mon amour, Angleterre_ no va a querer esconderse en ningún lado.

Prusia le mira y se le ocurre por un momento.

—¡Tío! ¿Y si no viene? —desconsolado.

—Eso es un riesgo —le sonríe—. Ya sé que existe la posibilidad... de hecho es muy probable.

—¡Pero no! ¡Tiene que haber una forma! Tenemos que... ¡No puede no venir!

—Sí puede no venir, de hecho es lo más probable _mon amour_ —le mira también un poco desconsolado, aunque le sonríe.

—¡Espera! ¡Ya sé! —suelta con cara de acabo de tener una idea genial. Francia le mira de reojo y sonríe, porque a Francia le gusta mucho estar con Prusia y sus ideas geniales. Éste saca su teléfono.

—Es un poco cruel, pero con la motivación adecuada...

—_Non, non..._ —le pone una mano encima de las suyas—. ¡Dime qué es! —exige, conociéndole.

—Pues voy a llamar por teléfono —maligno. Le mira con cara de... "Prusiaaaaa".

—¿A quién?

—Pues... —toma el teléfono y marca, riéndose.

—_Prusse!_ ¡Dime a quien le hablas! —tenso.

—¡A nuestro cómplice! —y suena el primer timbrazo... del teléfono de América.

—¿A nuestro cómplice?

—_Hello?_ —contesta América del otro lado.

—_Jaa! Kesesesesese! Hallo!_ —saluda.

—_Prussia! Hello!_ —sonriendo. Francia le mira sin saber quién es.

—¡Dime a quien le hablas! —susurra intentando acercarse para oír quien es. Prusia pone el manos libres.

—¡Estás aquí con el _Awesome Preussen_ y el _Awesome Frankreich!_ ¡Tengo que contarte algo, tío!

—_Oh! Hi France!_ —responde América y Francia tiene tres infartos seguidos y una embolia, y dos aneurismas se le revientan, fulminando a Prusia con la mirada mientras tanto.

—Ah... _Amerique..._ —con voz temblorina.

—Escúchame, _mein bruder_ me ha dicho que después de la cena de hoy va a haber baile por parejas —suelta Prusia sujetando a Francia que se debe haber desmayado como mínimo. Francia tiene otro ataque.

—Ohh! ¡Baile por parejas! —se ríe.

—Díselo a todos los que veas,_ bitte_ ¡y no te olvides de venir con pareja! —se ríe—. Dile a tu _bruder _que _Lili _estará ahí, lleva en mi casa desde la mañana.

—_Ohh! Brother, come here!_ JEJEJEJEJEJE! _Prussia,_ ¿puedes repetir eso último? —pone el altavoz. Canadá se acerca a América.

—_What's up?_

Francia reacciona un poquito, aun a punto de matar a Prusia.

—Digo que _Liechtenstein _está en mi casa desde la mañana ayudando en la cocina y que va a quedarse a cenar y a bailar, claro —repite.

—_W-What?_ —Canadá abre los ojos y se sonroja un poquito—. _R-Really?_

—_Canada_ _and_ _Liechtenstein, sitting on a treee... _— canturrea América riéndose maligno.

—¡Claro tío! _Kesesesesese~_ —se ríe Prusia—. Lleva todo el día hablando de ti, seguro querrá bailar contigo, ¡más vale que vengas!

—_K. I. S. S. I. N._ _G!_ —sigue fastidiando América. Canadá se sonroja cuando Estados Unidos canta, mirándole y luego más cuando Prusia dice eso.

—Je... jejejeje...je —sigue riéndose América y luego se pone serio de repente—. ¿Crees que _Iggy_ si quiera venir en la noche? —le pregunta de repente a Canadá.

—Bueno, tíos, os dejamos, que vaya... —y se detiene al oír eso. Francia palidece un poco.

—Es que... estaba muy, muy mal hace rato —explica América a Prusia—. De hecho, yo pensé que no iba a ir.

—Hum... Dijo... Dijo que iría... —asegura Canadá—. Claro que no parecía muy animado, no sé si lo dijo para que nos calláramos, depende de lo que haya bebido.

Francia se lleva las dos manos a la cara perdiendo la compostura y el poco buen humor que había conseguido.

—¡Bueno! No te va a hacer ese feo de dejarte sin pareja, _nein?_ Eso sería muy poco _awesome,_ tío —suelta Prusia para el estadunidense.

—¿Q-Qué le ha pasado? —pregunta Francia de repente con voz quebrada, pero lo más controlada posible. Prusia le mira tristemente.

—Se le ha muerto alguien, alguien del parlamento —explica Canadá en francés.

—Se murió un _guy_ muy, muy viejo —explica América. El galo le niega con la cabeza a Prusia, señalándose a sí mismo en plan "es por esto mismo, obvio".

—_Yes,_ dijo que era como un padre para él —asegura Canadá también—. Estaba muy afectado.

Prusia mira a Francia sin tenerlo muy claro.

—¡Pues obligadle a que venga! ¡Necesita salir y distraerse!

—_Yeah..._ creo que eso es lo que le voy a decir. Ojalá no esté muy, muy borracho —responde América. Prusia sonríe.

—Bien, tíos, _auf viedersehen!_

—¿Eso es adiós? —le pregunta América a Canadá.

—Es... _See you later_ —responde Prusia en inglés. Canadá asiente.

—Oh... _OK! See you!_ —se ríe—. _Adiuuuuuuuuuu _—le dice a Francia, que está haciendo un drama por ahí en algún rincón. Prusia cuelga y se va a por él.

—_Frankreich?_

—_Mon dieu... Prusse._ Esto no está bien.

— ¿Por qué no? _Amerika _va a obligarle a venir.

—No debería. Él está triste también —no decide si eso le hace sentir bien o mal.

—Pues que venga y lo arregle de una vez para que no estéis tristes ninguno de los dos.

—No va a pasar... —se sorbe los mocos—. ¡Es una _merde!_

—Si estuviera tan seguro de lo que ha hecho, no estaría llorando. Si fuera que está bien no estaría hecho polvo, ¡venga! ¡Nada que os haga estar así puede ser bueno!

—Yo estoy de acuerdo —se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—¡Pues ya está! ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos un plan! —le pasa una mano por encima de los hombros. Suspira.

—No estoy seguro... —indica aunque empieza a cambiar.

— ¿De que no estás seguro? —le mira.

—De esto. Quizás debería ir a casa...

—¿Quieres ir a casa? —le mira desconsolado. Él le abraza por la cintura.

—Honestamente, no. No sé qué haría si estuviera en casa...

—He conseguido a _England _para ti... Quizás este borracho, pero... ¡Ahora estamos seguros! ¡Quédate aquí y al menos intentémoslo!

Asiente.

—Está bien, _cher..._ —le da un golpe en el pecho más o menos fuerte.

—_Awesome!_ —contento otra vez—. ¡Calcetines de romboooos! —le lleva hasta la zona de ropa interior—. Queremos los calcetines de rombos más feos que tengan —le pide a una chica.

—_Non!_ ¡Los más feos no! Quiero los menos horribles, _madmoiselle, s'il vous plait!_

Prusia se ríe.

—Ehm... Están... Están todos en esa mesa, será mejor que los elijan ustedes —les guía la… no, no es alemana, es una inglesita muajajajaja.

Francia le sigue muy convencido, medio fulminando a Prusia no muy en serio, empezando a ver los calcetines y Prusia no sabe en lo que se está metiendo. Se queda a su lado en la mesa.

Empieza tomando los calcetines uno a uno y despreciando cada juego uno a uno. Al final tiene unos azules con gris y unos negros... con azul marino y una tremenda cara de asco.

—Quiero unos negros con gris —le señala los dos.

—Estos se ven bien, tío —suelta Prusia haciendo el capullo con unos marrones.

—¿Negros con gris? No sé si haya algunos... ¿De qué numero? —pide la chica.

—_Pardon?_ —indignado.

—Lo ehm... Iré... Iré a preguntarlo si me dan un minuto —responde ella un poco impresionada del tono del francés, que esta con los brazos cruzados y su mejor cara de alemán.

—Pero tío, qué más da, los azules y gris me gustan — señala Prusia más en serio.

—Son horribles... ¡todos los rombos son horribles!

—Quizás deberíamos prescindir de ellos... —propone—. ¿Qué tal algo de cuadros? A veces lleva cosas de cuadros, yo le he visto.

—_Non..._ tienen que ser rombos y tienen que ser bastante llamativos. De hecho, pensándolo bien, deberían ser estos feos con gris —los toma como si tuvieran... caca o algo. La chica vuelve.

—Sólo tenemos calcetines negros del tipo ejecutivo, sin rombos —se los muestra en las manos. Ojos azules en blanco.

—Voy a llevar estos —se los pone en la mano con cara de asco—. Y... ¿dónde está el departamento de ropa de lujo?

—Ah... Ehm, _of course_ —se le escapa en inglés, dejando los calcetines que ha traído sobre la mesa y tomando los que le tienden—, si me acompañan...

Francia sonríe un poco con el tono, ligeramente nostálgico y la sigue.

xoOXOox

Hungría termina los últimos pasos del postre antes de hornearlo y se lo muestra a Austria, que seguro está sentado en una silla de la cocina, si es que está ahí...

—Ya está, ¿no?

—_Ja_ —sonríe éste con aprobación—. Has mejorado mucho —asegura. Ella sonríe.

—Gracias... ¿Ya le hablaste otra vez a _Nemeszorszag?_

—_Ja,_ y tiene que salir del cuarto cada vez que le llamo, así que creo que es mejor dejar que él nos llame cuando sepa algo.

— ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a _Olaszország_? —preocupada—. Indigestión, seguramente, pero no suele ocurrirle ¿o sí?

—Creo que debe ser un empacho, iba a darle tarde o temprano con esa manera de comer —suelta Austria que cuando le han dicho que estaba despierto y consciente y pidiendo pasta, se le ha pasado todo el susto.

—Indigestión... a ellos dos nunca les puede dar indigestión, comen todo el santo día, todos los días y mira lo delgados que están —abre la puerta del horno y se agacha a meter el pastel después de servirlo BESTIAMENTE en el molde.

Suiza entra sigilosamente por la puerta de la cocina, mirando a Austria y sonrojándose... pobrecito mío. Austria hace un gesto de desagrado con el poco cuidado de Hungría.

—_Bitte,_ se delicada, querida.

La húngara mete la mano con el guante y el guante se le atora, y luego jala el guante y desarma media estufa y luego la vuelve a armar... todo en un par de minutos.

—Yo nunca soy delicada, ya sería hora de que te enteraras —le mira sonriendo y nota a Suiza en la cocina—. _Oh! Svájc! Helló!_

Austria levanta las cejas con la agresividad. Suiza la saluda con una inclinación de cabeza, cruzando los brazos.

—_Ungarn. _

El moreno se vuelve a Suiza. Éste se sonroja un poco más bajando la cara un poco.

—_Hallo_ —le saluda a él un poco menos agresivamente.

—_Guten tag_ —saluda Austria. El suizo cambia su centro de gravedad de un pie a otro.

—¿Cómo —vacila—, va la cena? —pregunta—. ¿Necesitan algo? —se ofrece intentando ser amable.

—Bien, puede que necesitemos útiles nuevos para cuando acabemos, pero ese es otro asunto —responde levantándose.

— ¿Útiles? —pregunta mirándole. Hungría se ríe un poco.

—¡No te preocupes, _Svájc!_ Ya estoy horneando el postre y voy a terminar de lavar los trastes. ¿Quieres un café? Denme unos minutos y les llevo un poco, ¿por qué no van a la sala? —suelta de un solo tirón, mirando a Suiza y luego a Austria. Éste ultimo la mira de reojo, suspira y se dirige a la sala.

— _Danke, Ungarn._

—De nada —ella le sonríe.

—_Danke, Ungarn_ —hace una inclinación de cabeza Suiza de nuevo, saliendo de la cocina detrás del austriaco—. He estado pensando, _Österreich _—indica un poco nerviosito en cuanto llegan a la sala, antes incluso de sentarse.

—Últimamente lo haces mucho, ¿no? —un poquitito acido, sentándose. Él parpadea con el comentario quedándose de pie frente a él y luego sentándose en la mesita del centro de la sala, prácticamente enfrente. Austria levanta las cejas.

—Dije... algo mal en la regadera, ¿verdad? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco, muy concentrado en sus manos.

—_Nein,_ no exactamente —responde. Suiza le mira descolocado.

—Estas molesto.

—_Nein,_ no exactamente —repite. Suiza le mira de nuevo descolocado.

—He estado pensando en lo que pasó en la regadera.

—¿Aja? —le insta a seguir.

—O lo que no pasó o —visiblemente incómodo—. Algo dije. Algo y luego tú te fuiste de la regadera y del cuarto y me has ignorado bastante desde entonces —suelta sin pensar. Él sigue mirándole. Traga saliva—. En la mañana desperté desnudo, abrazándote —admite cerrando los ojos, rojo como una cereza.

Austria le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Y con lo de ayer —vacila—, por un momento pensé que TODO estaba... mal. Eran... eran las ocho, yo nunca me despierto a las ocho. ¡Nunca! — abre los ojos y le mira.

El austriaco sigue mirándole, dejándole hablar.

—Entonces salí y fui a hablar con _Liechtenstein_ porque a mí el cambio no me gusta y luego te bañaste conmigo y yo no estaba pensando realmente —sigue—. Y no sé qué te dije exactamente, pero creo que dos veces te dije que no sabía si me gustaba —sentencia mirándole a la cara—. Creo que eso debió haberte molestado —traga saliva y tamborilea una pierna, mirando su reloj.

Austria sigue mirándole.

—En conclusión, creo que desde que me levanté hasta que te largaste del cuarto he sido un idiota —admite... sonrojándose de nuevo como cerecita y luego desvía la mirada. El moreno suspira y sonríe un poquito—. Creo que _Liecthenstein _sabe perfectamente lo que pasa y lo feliz o infeliz que estoy, quizás debas hablar con ella para mayor detalle —admite/bromea sonrojándose más, sin mirarle.

Hungría entra a la sala con una bandeja de café en dos tacitas y Suiza se levanta como si fuera el capitán Von Trapp con su silbato. El austriaco desvía la mirada hacia ella y cierra los labios, callándose lo que iba a decir. Ella se detiene.

—¡Perdón! ¿He interrumpido algo? —mira a Austria—. Perdón, perdón... —le pone a Suiza la bandeja en la mano—. ¿Se iban a reconciliar con un beso? —sonríe. Austria niega.

— ¿Reconciliarnos? —levanta una ceja. Ella le mira.

—Oh, venga... algo les pasa y _Svájc_ anoche no gri... —se detiene—. Voy... a... a la... cocina — dándose cuenta. Suiza está un poco en shock, pero creo que es su estado natural en esa casa.

—Aun necesitas ser un poco delicada, querida —repite Austria.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Ya me voy... —sale de ahí dando vuelta en U. De repente vuelve a meter la cabeza en la sala—. Estaré arriba... en mi cuarto... con _Lili..._

Suiza sigue agarrando la charola como si la vida le fuera en ello, mirando a la puerta por donde ha entrado/salido Hungría. Austria le sonríe y asiente. El helvético se gira hacia él y éste le mira.

—Ehh... —parpadea y pone la charola en la mesa de un golpe. Es decir, un poquito bestia, no demasiado... Ojos austriacos en blanco.

—Debe ser contagioso —comenta.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Olvídalo —niega con la cabeza—. Así que debo hablar con _Liechtenstein. _

—_NEIN!_ Es decir... era... era un decir, era una broma —explica. El moreno levanta las cejas y sonríe. Él suspira—. Quizás debí escucharte mejor cuando hablabas de _England_ y la guerra —se sienta junto a él.

—Mmm ¿por qué ibas a hacer eso?

—Parecías querer hablar más de ello ¿Estás más feliz que antes? —le pregunta de repente sin pensar y luego se tensa. Él le mira y sonríe.

—¿A ti que te parece?

—No lo sé, antes te veía mucho menos —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Entonces que más te da? —sonríe un poco más.

—Quizás tu vida era mucho más sonriente con tu ex esposa y _Deutschland, _y luego vine yo a gritarte que eras un indeseable desagradable y ya no lo es. Tu vida. Tú aun lo eres, indeseable y desagradable —el moreno sigue mirándole. Suiza le mira dejando de hablar—. Estoy hablando demasiado.

—Ciertamente, podrías ahorrarme los insultos —comenta sin hacer caso de eso último.

—Si no te insulto aunque sea un poco, no tengo como defenderme —replica completamente en serio—. Vas a matarme de la frustración, _Österreich_.

Se ríe y Suiza le mira con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? — visiblemente más tranquilo, he de decirlo.

—Tú —sonríe—. Tus comentarios.

—Me han dicho muchas cosas en esta vida, pero creo que nunca me habían llamado gracioso —parpadea sonriendo un poquitín.

—Bueno, es que no es como que se puedan hacer muchos chiste graciosos con el queso o lo relojes —bromea.

—¡Oye! —protesta frunciendo más el ceño sin dejar esa cosa que creo que es una sonrisa—. Yo no sólo hago queso y relojes —le pica con un dedo SUAVEMENTE en el brazo.

—Dinero, con el dinero si se pueden hacer chistes y con el chocolate un poco... Eso es más fácil.

Se cruza de brazos enfurruñadillo.

—Ja-ja... ríanse de _Schweiz _—suelta realmente poco en serio, por más que no lo parezca.

—En cualquier caso... Y en un talante un poco más serio, sobre esta mañana... —sigue Austria. Le mira atentamente.

—_Ja?_

—El asunto que me preocupa no es tanto lo que pienses, ya que al final del día eres libre y ni siquiera yo podría imponerte qué pensar... Como el ¿por qué piensas eso? —le mira.

— ¿Por qué pienso qué? — pregunta pensando en lo que piensa y en por qué lo piensa, intentando deducir a qué se refiere—. ¿Por qué pienso que todo está extraño? ¿Por qué pienso que me... que... estoy vuelto loco a tu alrededor? ¿Qué generas caos? —le mira a los ojos

—Pues todo lo que me has compartido, _ja_ —asiente.

—¿Crees que no debería pensarlo? — un poco preocupado.

—Yo no voy a decirte que debes o que no pensar, _Schweiz_.

—Es lógico que lo piense, mi vida es... muy diferente ahora que antes y tiene demasiadas variables, y te tiene a ti —le señala.

—Lo sé —concede.

—Estuve pensando cuando fui por _Liechtenstein, _en qué pasaría si volviera a encerrarme en casa con ella, los dos solos —se recarga en el sillón.

Austria toma su café, dejándole hablar

—Tendría mis horarios exactos, todos los días haría exactamente lo mismo. Tendría mi agenda, como antes y la seguiría al pie de la letra sin un minuto de diferencia siquiera. No tendría que estar tachando cosas en ella o posponiéndolas, ni tendría que trabajar en la noche, ni me tardaría un minuto más en bañarme o en lavarme los dientes —señala.

—Aja —asiente.

—Tendría un visitante de vez en cuando al cual dispararle, una vida tranquila y relajada, absolutamente ordenada... todos los días —le mira y se sonroja un poco, estirándose por su café—. Eres insoportable. Un generador de caos que además lo hace a propósito y... —niega con la cabeza y suspira—. _Liecthenstein_ se aburriría mucho.

Traga saliva. Suiza le mira de reojo

—Y... —suspira y se pasa la mano por el pelo, sin sonreír. El rubio le mira desconsolado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, ha sido bastante claro —sentencia acabándose el café—. _Danke_ por compartírmelo

—Pero... _Österreich_ —parpadea y le mira a los ojos. Él le mira también antes de levantarse. Le toma del brazo—. ¿Qué es lo que ha sido claro? —medio croa. El otro sigue mirándole con expresión indescifrable.

—Tu discurso, _Schweiz._

—No creo que me hayas entendido bien —Suizaaaa.

—A mí me parece que después de dos veces de oír lo mismo no hay mucho margen de error.

—¿Dos veces? No, no... No... ¡Es que me gusta! —exclama.

—Ni para el mayor de los estúpidos —añade. El helvético parpadea descolocado.

—¿Mayor de los estúpidos?

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta? —pregunta seco.

—Tú y el caos que generas —responde tropezándose casi con su propia lengua—. Todo antes era tremendamente confortable... y aburrido —admite. El austriaco sigue escrutándole—. Es absurdo.

—¿El qué?

—Vienes aquí y haces cosas raras con mi organización mental y yo debería odiarlo, ¿sabes? —le mira.

—¿Por qué?

—Debería odiar mi agenda garabateada y que te aparezcas a la hora que se te dé la gana, o que llegues sin avisar —parpadea—. Pues... porque... sí —confundido.

—Porque sí no es un motivo valido.

—Así se supone que tiene que ser.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Si escribo una agenda es para seguirla. Toda mi existencia lo dice y tú... haces que me gusten otras cosas. Que desee levantarme a las ocho o desayunar en la cama... eso es... —parpadea.

—Quizás no la escribes bien —sonríe un poquito.

—Claro que lo hago —protesta.

—El caso es que ahora eres tú quien le dice a la agenda lo que toca hacer y no al revés —explica. El rubio parpadea.

—Esa es una teoría muy extraña, que me genera conflicto —sentencia sinceramente—. Yo siempre le he dicho a la agenda lo que toca hacer, la cosa es que no sirve de mucho si no la sigo...

—_Nein._

—Lo más grave aquí es qu... _Nein? _

—Tú le dices a la agenda lo que planeas hacer y tú yo del pasado le ordena a tú yo del presente qué hacer a través de la agenda. Pero eso si es absurdo, puesto que tú yo del pasado carece de la información suficiente para tomar la decisión adecuada sobre qué tienes que hacer en cada momento.

—Me estás queriendo decir que, entonces, una agenda es inútil. Se llama PLANEAR, _Österreich _—le discute—. La cosa es que... es como el dicho: yo pongo, Dios dispone y llegas tú y lo descompones —le sonríe.

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que una agenda es útil cuando son unas directrices, no una imposición y si te sientes mal saltándote lo que planeaste... —se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo una vez me salté una tarde de agenda antes y fue porque _Liecthenstein _se enfermó. Ni siquiera en la guerra me la saltaba, ¿sabes? —se le acerca un poquito—. Lo grave de todo esto no es saltármela _Österreich_ —le mira a los ojos. Él le mira de regreso—. Lo grave es que me guste —explica—. Eso me aterroriza.

—No te gusta saltártela —replica.

—Es como si a ti te empezara a gustar aporrear las teclas del pia... —se detiene y se sonroja.

—Lo que te gusta son las cosas que haces cuando te la saltas, lo que me hace pensar que serias perfectamente feliz si sólo pudieras incluirlas en la agenda de buen principio.

— ¿Sabes qué tendría que hacer para incluirlas? Tachar la agenda por completo y poner "lo que se le antoje a _Österreich_" —le mira.

— ¿Predecir el futuro? —responde retórico. Ojos verdes en blanco—. Esa es otra opción factible

Otra vez los ojos.

—Todo esto va a que no me importa que lo hagas y eso es lo que me asusta —se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Por qué te asusta?

—Porque es nuevo y no debería de gustarme, ¡y debería detestarlo!

—No todo lo nuevo es malo.

—Y porque si sigo así, al rato no voy a hacer nada más que mirarte tocar el piano e irme a la ruina —frunce el ceño—. Casi siempre lo nuevo es malo.

—Si eso fuera cierto vivirías en una caverna, _Schweiz..._ ¿Insinúas acaso que no te dejo trabajar?

—Sabes... basta. Esta conversación no está yendo a ningún sitio. Por una vez no me estoy quejando de nada. Sólo... compartía contigo mis preocupaciones, pero si vas a ponerte así...

Austria frunce el ceño.

—Sólo estamos hablando.

—No te estoy acusando de no dejarme trabajar, te estoy diciendo que me gusta que lo hagas y que me inquieta que me guste —le mira a los ojos.

—Y yo te estoy explicando porque creo que te gusta —replica.

—Lo siento — murmura de malitas—. Es difícil hablar de mi —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Es como en la música —explica volviendo al tema.

—¿Como en la música? —le mira intrigado

—A menudo, incluir acompañamientos armónicos a una medida simple la vuelven más compleja, pero más interesante y sensitiva... Suele hacerlo todo mucho más complejo y sí, a veces se tienen que reescribir partes, pero el resultado es una pieza más rica —explica.

—Es que... lo que ocurre... Es que no me había dado cuenta de esto —sentencia un poco avergonzado—. No me había percatado de lo muy distintas que eran las cosas ahora y de lo mucho que yo he... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. ¡¿Entiendes?¡

—Cambiado —susurra. Suiza aprieta los ojos—. Pero no es malo —consuela un poco más dulce—. Si no te arrepientes.

—No quiero perder mi identidad... para mí es muy importante y he peleado toda la vida por ella— susurra.

—¿Crees que vas a perderla por cambiar un par de horas las horas de trabajo? _Mein gott!_ Yo ni siquiera soy un punto demasiado variable.

Abre los ojos verdes.

—¿Tú crees que sigo siendo _Schweiz?_

—Yo creo que quizás incluso lo eres más ahora —sonríe. Levanta las cejas.

—_Was?_

—Tú, tus ideas, tu influencia... Igual que los demás influyen en ti tú influyes en los demás... Ahora... Quizás tú no te mantienes tan puro, pero todos los demás somos un poquito más como tú, solo porque estás aquí —explica. El suizo le mira unos instantes y luego tuerce un poco la boca y luego sonríe.

—Todo era más fácil cuando éramos mis montañas y yo —le abraza un poco de la espalda, empujándole con la otra mano del hombro para que se recargue en el respaldo. Lo hace, de manera natural.

—No todo lo más fácil es lo mejor.

—Pero yo tenía que conseguirme al más molesto de todos como acompañamiento —sonríe un poquito... tenso, por cierto, por la cercanía, pero sin prestar toda la atención a ello que habitualmente hace.

—Tú fuiste quien eligió,_ liebe_, no me reclames a mí —replica—, y estoy seguro de que no soy el más molesto de todos

—¿Yo elegí? —se sonroja un poco—. Yo no elegí nada, tú fuiste el que tuvo que... —levanta las cejas percatándose de que están exactamente en el mismo sillón que... — _Mein gott_ —se sonroja más. Austria se ríe.

—Tú fuiste el que se quedó aquí hasta que yo lo hice... Lo recuerdo, una mano en el cuello —le toma de la camisa—. Un pequeño tirón —le acerca hacia sí y Suiza coopera, a punto de morir porque además sabe perfectamente bien cuál es el siguiente paso y cuando está a un par de centímetros se detiene—. Se me ha olvidado el resto —miente con una sonrisa maligna.

—_Mein gott in himmel_ —protesta acercándose él. Y por supuesto, Austria además le mete mano como la última vez y creo que Suiza no se muere esta vez... lo que hace la práctica, menos mal... Supongo que también hay que tener en cuenta las ganas y el viagra. Austria se separa un poco y le suelta al cabo de unos instantes.

—¿Ves?, tu resistencia también ha cambiado —suelta sin hacer mención a la suya propia y puedo asegurar que todos saben exactamente lo que le pasa a Suiza.

—Cállate —protesta volviendo a buscarle los labios. Yo creo que necesitaba la mente maestra de Austria ahora... Ojos en blanco... Vale, vale, se ríe un poco y ya que estamos sigue manoseándole un poco.

—Al menos ahora se seguro que no es que lleves una pistola en la bragueta.

—¡Joder, _Österreich!_ —se separa del todo, súper sonrojado, poniéndose las dos manos en el asunto y cruzando las piernas—. Te odio.

—Eso dices, pero sinceramente... —se le acerca de nuevo, poniendo una mano sobre su pierna lo más cerca posible.

Bufa un poco mirándole la mano como si le quemara. Austria se le acerca un poco más de la cabeza, lo justo para poder besarle en el cuello, mientras la mano en su pierna repta un poquito suavemente para colarse por debajo de las dos de Suiza. Éste cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza para dejarle espacio, nada tonto.

—A esto me refiero... —susurra.

—¿A qué? —pregunta sin dejar de besarle y de intentar conseguir terreno con la mano. Le deja hacer.

—Mmm... ¿Qué intentas?

—¿A ti —beso—. Qué —beso—. Te —beso—. Parece? —beso en el que se está recreando y que va a ser un chupetón importante. Y Suiza lo va a matar.

—Wabalabaaaah... —responde cerrando los ojos, olvidando por completo en donde están y, por supuesto, ignorando el asunto del chupetón... ¿cuál chupetón? ¿De qué hablan? Mejor, mejor, ya se dará cuenta luego. Levanta una mano y se la hunde en el pelo.

Y entonces Hungría entra a la sala seguida de Liechtenstein y la detiene en la puerta con una mano, los ojos abiertos, sonrisa de idiota, y se pone un dedo en los labios, mirándola.

Liechtenstein se detiene y parpadea abriendo los ojos y conteniendo el aliento. Hungría se agacha tomándola del brazo, escondiéndose tras el otro sillón. Y Austria siente una perturbación en el universo y sonido de pies y ropa moviéndose, pero no se detiene enseguida.

— _Schweiz..._ —susurra.

—Mmmm... —le despeina un poco más, evidentemente sin enterarse.

No hace falta decir que Lili sigue a SU maestra Hungría en todo, muy emocionada. La húngara le vuelve a hacer seña de silencio, deteniéndose del todo.

—Desaparece —le pide Austria aparentemente de forma inconexa, sin detenerse.

—Mmmmm? —le mira de reojo Suiza, sin entender un pimiento, cerrando los ojos un instante después.

Liechtenstein se queda lo más quieta y callada que puede. Hungría hace los ojos en blanco, pidiéndole a la niña con señas que se quede, mientras ella se levanta en silencio y sale por la puerta.

—Que desaparezcas —repite Austria sin detenerse aun.

—Que desapaaaaaaah... —conecta/desconecta el cerebro.

Liechtenstein la mira sin entender, pero se queda ahí, hay que decirlo, sintiendo un poquitito de celos de Suiza.

—_Ja _—agrega Austria siguiendo aun un poco más y entonces se detiene del todo—. Desaparece, corre.

—_W-Was?_ —parpadea deteniéndose él también del pelo de Austria, girando la cara a mirarle con el ceño un poco fruncido y el cerebro fundido en un 95%.

—No preguntes y haz lo que te digo —replica mirándole serio, porque venga, no como que para él sea tan fácil esto, no es como un botón encendido/apagado. Suiza parpadea de nuevo, mirándole un poco desconsolado.

—Me... eh... _Ook..._ —desconcertado. El moreno se echa del todo para atrás recargándose en el sillón, bien sentado.

—¡Venga! —le apremia. El helvético le mira de reojo frunciendo el ceño.

—_Mein gott..._ vale —se mira la región y se avergüenza un poco, levantándose del sillón y tapándose—. ¿Puedo al menos pasar al baño? —gruñe.

—Haz lo que quieras —responde apremiándole—. _Liechtenstein? Ungarn?_ —pregunta suavemente. Suiza no entiende un pimiento.

—_Liech... Was?_ —verde, ojos abiertos como platos. Liechtenstein duda un momento, mirando hacia Hungría y entra, vacilante.

—_Mein gott in himmel..._ —sale corriendo por la puerta de la sala hacia las escaleras, topándose un poco de frente con Hungría, sin ver a Liechtenstein. La húngara hace otra vez los ojos en blanco, entrando a la sala con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Austria. Éste se pone bien las gafas un poco sonrojado.

—¿Lo pasáis bien?

—Ehh... pues... ahora mismo no —le sonríe cínicamente. Liechtenstein la mira.

—Excelente, era la idea. Tengo un nuevo plan y necesito vuestra ayuda —comenta cruzando las piernas en plan "eso no acaba de pasar y por eso no os interesa ver nada que podríais ver ahora si no adoptara esta postura que nada tiene que ver con lo que acaba de pasar porque no ha pasado". Hungría le sonríe.

—¿Cuál plan?

—Pensando en la última vez que _Schweiz _estuvo aquí y planeando que quizás el asunto del baile no funcione, he pensado que sería interesante repetir uno de los juegos —explica.

Liechtenstein sigue en silencio mirándoles a ambos, un poco preocupada por la manera en que Suiza se ha ido corriendo.

—¿Re... petir uno de los juegos? Mmmm... ¿El de los besos? _Svájc_ va a matarte, estás consciente de eso, ¿verdad?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Estoy pensando en la _Fondue_ de chocolate, seguro _Preussen _te hablo de ello.

—¿Usaron ustedes algún día una _fondue_ de chocolate? —se ríe un poquito.

—Olvida a _Schweiz_ por ahora, si no le convenzo que os he dejado haciendo algo, seguro me matara aun antes. El día que _Schweiz_ vino a cenar... Tú te quedaste con_ Liechtenstein_ —explica Austria.

—Ahhh... aquel día —se cruza de brazos—. Fue totalmente injusto que yo no estuviera aquí.

—Por eso creo que podríamos repetirlo hoy que sí vas a estar —sonríe. Ella sonríe un poco.

—Y eso es para que... ¿_Anglia_ y _Franciaország_ se den de comer?

—Exacto —asiente—. Y a cambio de las fotos que tienes de ellos por si necesitáramos pruebas.

—Ajá —sonríe

—Bien, lo que necesito entonces es la distribución en la mesa, os la dejo al cargo —sentencia y se levanta con las manos en los bolsillos intentando disimular—. Y ahora si me disculpáis, me voy a por fresas.

—Pero _Amerika_ va a negarse, ¿no? —Hungría le mira la región y le cierra un ojo—. Eso puedo notar...

—Ese no es mi problema, ponedlo con _Russland _y estará demasiado distraído tratando de matarle para notar nada, según cuenta _Deustchland _—se larga a la cocina. Hungría levanta las cejas y mira a Lili. Ella le mira de vuelta sin entender del todo.

—Van arriba a terminar lo de aquí... ¿quieres ir a escucharles? —Hungría me da miedo.

—_Mein bruder..._ Se va a enojar —susurra ella—. Claro que siempre está enojado.

—Nah, ahora se le pasa con las fresas —mira a las escaleras.

Liechtenstein sonríe y ella sonríe también al ver pasar a Austria andando parsimoniosamente con su elegancia con el cesto de fresas.

* * *

_Este capítulo es la demostración de que Prusia es tan buen amigo como España de Francia y funcionan mejor los tres juntos. Y un poco de Ausui de regalo :D ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	23. Chapter 23

América entra al elevador con Canadá.

—Podría apostar... —empieza, Canadá le mira—. A que se cae de borracho —sonríe un poquitín.

—¿Tú crees? va a ser un problema llevarle entonces...

—Va a ser imposible... —sale del elevador y se mete ambas manos en la chaqueta.

—¿Y qué planeas que hagamos? —Canadá le sigue en plan Pinky.

—Pues ducharle y darle café ¡y llevarle! —sonríe sacando la llave del cuarto y metiéndola en la ranura. Canadá sonríe un poco tristemente.

—Yo no voy a volver a beber en la vida.

—¡No exageres! —abre la puerta.

Inglaterra esta tirado en el suelo del cuarto, que está bastante desordenado con la cama deshecha y tirada por todas partes, lleva el kilt... el suyo, y una corbata en la cabeza y nada más... esta tumbado frente al mini bar con varias... no, muchas de las botellitas por ahí, la cara cubierta de chocolate y en cada mano tiene una botella, una de whiskey y una de ginebra... está cantando desafinado una canción pirata y lleva puestos los calzoncillos de Francia. Canadá parpadea.

—_Oh my... __God_ —susurra América—. _Iggy?_ —se le acerca un poco. Inglaterra sigue en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

—Clávala fuerte clávala bien, como el más bribón ¡ho! ¡HO! ¡HOOoo! ¡La botella de ron!

El estadunidense mira a Canadá de reojo y se agacha a por el inglés. Le toma del hombro.

—_Iggy?_

El canadiense se acerca también, tímidamente.

—¡Izad la mesana y agarrad el timón! ¡ho! ¡ho! ¡hoo! ¡Y la botella de ron!

Le pone una mano tras las rodillas y otra bajo el brazo y le levanta.

—Ouuuuhh! Eh! eh! ¿Quién está pilotando yporquénoestaborracho? —protesta con el movimiento y luego se parte de risa... y luego se lleva las manos a la boca como si fuera a vomitar.

—Aaah! ¡El bote! _Brother!_ —América apremia a Canadá—. ¡No arriba de mí! —lo medio avienta en la cama. Inglaterra se suelta la boca y se descojona de nuevo.

—¡Quince hombres muertos andan por el tablón! ¡ho! ¡ho! ¡ho! ¡Y la botella de ron!

Canadá corre a buscar la papelera o algo y se detiene cuando le oye reírse y cantar otra vez. América aprieta los ojos.

—¿Qué te echaste en la cara? ¿Es chocolate? ¡Joder _Iggyyyy!_ —suspira—. Tenemos que ir a casa de _Germany._

—¡Buena idea contra _maestre!_ —grita y levanta el brazo—. ¡A toda vela contra _Germany!_

El estadunidense mira a Canadá y luego a Inglaterra.

—Vamos a ducharnos —le dice a Inglaterra, por supuesto. Y éste empieza a llorar de nuevo haciéndose bolita en brazos de Estados Unidos, consiguiendo un poco de lucidez.

—Yo... yo...

—_Oh... Iggy..._ —le abraza un poco, acariciándole la espalda—. No debiste beber, _I told you. _

—Yo... no puedo... yo no soy tan fuerte —se hace bolita.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes? —se sienta en la cama con él en brazos.

—¡No puedo aguantarlo! ¡No puedo aguantarlo! Yo... —sollozo. Canadá se sienta junto a ellos.

—Jo... _Iggy _—le abraza—. Es muy triste que la gente se muera... Pero piensa que ya era alguien viejo —América en su historia.

—Yo... yo... _always... always..._ y lo he estropeado todo y... —sigue sollozando.

—_You?_ —frunce el ceño—. ¡Pero si tú no has hecho nada _sweetie!_

—Yo le dije que era patético —llora más.

—¿Le dijiste que era patético?—mira a Canadá—. ¿Por?

Canadá parpadea sin entender tampoco.

—Yo... lo hicee —momento waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. América le abraza más.

—Pero... ¿Peleaste con él antes de venir o qué?

—_Yeees..._ —sigue en su rollo porque no sabe ni donde está.

—_Ohh! But..._ Yo estoy seguro de que él sabía que le querías y... No creo que se acordara de esas cosas cuando se murió.

—Yo le quiero... le quiero mucho... —susurra de una manera muy seria y seguramente luego se va a MORIR cuando se dé cuenta de lo que ha dicho y a quien.

—Pues claro que le quieres... —los ojos verdes le miran, llorosos—. Yo estoy seguro de que él también te quería mucho _Iggy _—le limpia la cara chocolatosa con la manga de la chaqueta.

Justo entonces se da cuenta de quién es y de lo que está hablando, se sonroja como una cereza y se tapa la boca con los ojos muy abiertos.

—_What?_ — descolocado—. _It's me... America_ —le sonríe—. ¿Qué pasa?

Trata de soltarse muy asustado, de separarse con los pies y las manos, cayéndose encima de Canadá y cuando le ve aún se asusta más... él levanta las cejas y trata de sujetarle para que no se caiga.

—_What's wrong... it's us!_ —América preocupado—. ¿Sí nos reconoces? _Canada..._ y _America _—le habla como si fuera idiota. Inglaterra se suelta como puede, pegando a quien haga falta patadas y golpes hasta que cae al suelo haciéndose bolita, balanceándose con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Porlareinaporlareinaporlareina.

—_Iggy? What the..._ ¿quieres un café o algo? Quizás deberías vomitar en el baño —mirando a Canadá, nervioso.

Toma otra botella de algo y se la bebe TODA de golpe hasta que vuelve a caer desmayado en el suelo.

—_No! Iggy!_ Argh! — mira a Canadá—. ODIO cuando hace esto. Trae el bote.

El canadiense se levanta con los hombros caídos y se va a por la papelera. América gira a Inglaterra de lado y en cuanto vuelve con la papelera, le mete un dedo en la garganta hasta que tiene el reflejo y vomita. Vomita varias veces y Canadá se siente muy identificado. América le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—_There, there..._ venga _Iggy..._ —cara de asco a punto de vomitar y cuando Inglaterra acaba vuelve a llorar. América mira a Canadá—. ¿Cuánta gente crees que se le ha muerto?... yo nunca lo había visto así.

—Debía quererle mucho, mucho —asegura el canadiense.

—Vamos a que te des una ducha —le dice a Inglaterra—. _Brother,_ ¿podrías hacer café?

—_Sure _—responde. América jala a Inglaterra de los brazos.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —sentándolo. Niega con la cabeza mientras sigue hecho polvo. Le da unas palmadas en el hombro—. Venga... vas a sentirte mejor cuando te duches. ¿Puedes caminar?

Sigue sollozando hecho un trapo y se medió arrastra, siguiéndole. América le quita la corbata de la cabeza, que no sé cómo es que aún la trae..., y le mira el kilt, sonriendo un poco al ver que lo trae.

—¿Te... quitas eso o te ayudo?

—_What?_ —vacila porque no le ha escuchado.

—La fal... —suspira—. El _kilt _—abre la ducha para que salga el agua—. Quítatelo, porque no vas a querer mojarlo en la regadera.

Empieza a llorar otra vez (lo siento, es por eso que quiere estar solo siempre).

—_Oh... Iggy! Come on._ Vas a estar mejor ahora —le... busca la manera de quitarle el kilt de forma práctica, nada sexosa. El otro ni se entera, creo yo, con las manos en la cara.

Se lo quita y flipa un poco al encontrar que trae puesta ropa interior. Luego piensa que debe haber olvidado quitársela.

—Ven a la ducha... venga —abre la cortina y vacila un poco de quitarle o no la ropa interior, optando por dejársela puesta porque seguro en cuanto se entere le dará tanta vergüenza que querrá salir corriendo y en el estado en el que está... ejem... le carga un poco para saltar la tina. Lo deja adentro, bajo el agua caliente como para desplumar un pollo.

Y cuando siente el agua caliente se siente un poco mejor... levanta la cabeza y empieza a bebérsela. América sonríe un poco quitándose la chaqueta y mirándole. Inglaterra se deja caer hacia atrás, estirándose en la bañera y volvieeeendo a llorar, pero más bajo ahora. El americano cierra la tapa del WC y se sienta en ella, suspirando.

— ¿Quién es el que se murió? Nunca me has hablado de él —le mira recargando la barbilla en su brazo y el brazo en su rodilla. Balbucea un poco algo inteligible con el agua—. No te entiendo...

Llora.

—_Ok, ok... please... Don't cry! __Come on!_ —se levanta—. _Come on,_ vamos a... vamos a que te duches y a hablar de algo más, necesitas distraerte un poco. Hace rato, ¿sabes quién me habló? _Prussia!_ Estaba con _France,_ me contó que están planeando hacer un baile hoy en la noche —le sonríe esperando animarle.

Y cuando oye su nombreeeee, chan chan chaaaaaan, pues berrinche otra vez.

—_Wha? What?_ —se atraganta—. ¿Qué pasa? _Iggy! Come on!_ ¿No quieres ir? Tú has dicho que fuéramos y eso... ¡vengaaaa! Ya le dije a _Prussia_ que sí iríamos los dos. ¡Además va a estar _Liechtenstein _para _my brother!_ —parlotea e Inglaterra sigue a su rollo con el cerebro embotado y no sé yo si se está enterando de algo.

América le cuenta un laaaaaargo rato de cómo fueron al hospital, de Italia y que no le encontraron nada, de Canadá y Liechtenstein y le canta la canción de _"Kissing on a tree"_ sin enterarse mucho de que no le está haciendo caso.

Inglaterra sigue en la bañera con el agua caliente, aclarándose cada vez más, sin escuchar a América, obviamente. Pasándosele un poco la borrachera y los lloros, que en parte también son por eso, porque Inglaterra borracho es un LLORÓN.

—_America _—pide al cabo de un rato con un tono un poco más serio y calmado.

—_What?_ —le mira, tranquilizándose un poco de oírle de nuevo así.

—Vete afuera, _please_ —pide. El chico le mira un poco desconsolado.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Acabar de ducharme y salir —explica suspirando. Los ojos azules le miran unos instantes.

—_Are you ok?_

Aprieta los ojos y mete la cabeza bajo la ducha. América suspira y sale un poco cabizbajo del baño.

Inglaterra acaba de lavarse el pelo y bañarse ya que está ahí metido. Se envuelve con una toalla de las que han puesto limpias cuando le han hecho el cuarto en la mañana y solloza un poco otra vez antes de tomar el pomo, pensando.

El americano está jugando al PSP, supongo que con Canadá y han sacado el vómito de Inglaterra al pasillo. Asco.

El inglés piensa de nuevo en la mierda que es todo esto que se ha echado a perder, que van a matarle, que lleva toda la vida deseando esto, que ha sido absolutamente genial... le caen dos lagrimones silenciosos. Supone que Francia va a... regresarse a casa y a nunca volverle a hablar en la vida o algo así y luego piensa en la_ bloody_ Bélgica y la _bloody_ mierda y toda la_ bloody_ suerte que tiene y como va a matarla como le haga... jump! abre la puerta.

—_Hey hey heeeeeeeeey!_ ¡Mira quién está aquí! —baja la PSP. Inglaterra suspira y Canadá le sonríe—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Le mira tristemente y prefiere no responder, apartando la vista y yendo a buscar algo que ponerse. América mira a Canadá de reojo.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Claro que con la hora que es... ¿quieres unas aspirinas?

—_Yes..._ unas aspirinas —asiente poniéndose unos calzoncillos. El americano vuelve mira a Canadá.

—¿Vamos?

—También te hemos hecho café —recuerda Canadá.

—¡Cierto! —se levanta y le sirve una taza—. _Coffee_! Con esto vas a sentirte muuuuucho mejor —le sonríe—. ¿Quieres azúcar?

—_Coffee?_ —les mira un poco asqueado.

—_Yep._ El café es perfecto para eso, pregúntale a _my brother,_ ¡él lo sabe!

El canadiense se sonroja avergonzado por eso.

—Ah, _yes, of course,_ déjalo ahí, ahora me lo tomo —dice con desgana—. ¿Podéis ir a por las aspirinas?

—_Yes, sure_ —responde América.

—_Thank you._

Le sonríe dejando el café en donde le dijo y mirando a su hermano. Canadá asiente yendo a la puerta y salen los dos.

Inglaterra les mira salir, deteniéndose y en cuanto se cierra la puerta empieza a vestirse lo más deprisa que puede y a recoger sus cosas (el móvil, la cartera, el pasaporte... lo que queda de alcohol en el mueble bar, que se lo lleva puesto), en solo dos minutos. Sale del cuarto dirigiéndose a las escaleras dispuesto a largarse del hotel a Londres y resolver este asunto en cuanto tenga más fuerzas.

El estadunidense choca de frente con él, con fuerza, saliendo de las escaleras... porque a América siempre le pasan esas cosas y tiene suerte. Inglaterra se queda parado un momento y le mira, parpadeando, aun sin entender que ha pasado.

—_What the..._ —empieza fastidiado y se pasma cuando ve quien es—. _Iggy?_

Él le mira... y entiende lo que pasa y se frustra por su mala suerte. Así que empieza a empanársele los ojos y saturársele la nariz otra vez como si tuviera cinco años.

—¿A... A dónde... —descolocado—, a dónde ibas?

—¡¿Por qué subes por las escaleras?! ¡¿Por qué no subes por el ascensor?! No quiero que subas por las escaleras —buaaaaaaaaah!

—No había aspirinas y _my brother_ ha ido por... a la farmacia y pensamos que era mejor que yo subiera y el elevador se acababa de ir y... —frunce el ceño—. Te ibas a ir sin avisarme —un poco desconsolado.

Inglaterra se le echa encima llorando porque ha sido descubierto y porque está hecho polvo y porque, bueno, ha vuelto a beber. Y América le consuela sin entender bien lo que pasa, abrazándole.

—_Iggy... What's wrong?_

—Quiero irme, quiero irme, déjame irme, déjame ir a casa ¡quiero irme! —lloriquea.

—Pero... pero está la cena en casa de _Germany... and..._ si te vas a casa tu solito vas a beber y vas a estar mal y yo estoy aquí —le mira.

—No quiero ir con _Germany,_ no quiero ir con él, no quiero ir con nadie ni verle ni ver a nadie, quiero ir a casa ¡y quiero beber! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!

—Eso es porque has bebido y sigues un poco borracho. Pero cuando estabas sobrio me prometiste que irías conmigo —desconsolado. Sigue sollozando en sus brazos un poco menos fuertemente.

—Déjame... irme...

—No puedo dejar que te vayas _Iggy..._ qué tal que te lastimas, o te pierdes o te pasa algo. Aquí estás bien y seguro conmigo —le abraza con fuerza y se rinde por completo, desesperado y frustrado, sin fuerzas—. Tengo una idea... vas ahí y bebes un poco y tratas de distraerte... quizás hablar con más gente, con _Switzerland,_ con _Japan,_ peleas un poco con _France_, te olvidas un rato de esto... y luego volvemos al hotel temprano y mañana en la mañana yo te acompaño a _London. Ok?_

Llora más fuerte con ese plan.

—_Iggy... come on! Please! Stop crying! Please! _

Y le va a doler tanto la cabeza luego... Canadá, que ha subido por el ascensor, les oye y se acerca.

—_What's up? _

—Vamos al cuarto a que te limpies la cara y a esperar a _my brother_ y... —aspira por la nariz—. ¿Tomaste otra vez? —mira a Canadá cuando llega—. Bebió otra vez y se ha querido escapar mientras no estábamos —le explica. Canadá aprieta los ojos hundiendo los hombros en señal de frustración—. Más valdrá que no te separes de él hasta que vayamos a casa de _Germany._

—_Yes... I know._ Creo que ahí estará mejor en cuanto esté más distraído.

—_Yes..._ me recuerda a cuando se volvió pequeñito... ¿te acuerdas? también lloraba así en brazos de _France. _

E Inglaterra llora aún más fuerte y desesperado.

—_Yes,_ ¡es verdad! Pero ahora llora conmigo —sonríe un poco bobo en plan "jaaaaaa".

—_Yes..._ porque entonces no te conocía —Canadá sonríe.

—Jejejeje... _of course_ —triunfal y los dos merecen un golpe. Inglaterra se suelta de un revuelo.

—_Shut up! Shut the hell up!_ —les grita a los dos sacando fuego por los ojos. América le mira descolocado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—_Shut up!_ —le señala muy serio. El americano mira a Canadá de reojo.

—¿Pero qué dije?

—_SHUT UP YOU TOO!_ —le grita a Canadá, señalándole antes de que diga nada, se da la vuelta y se va al ascensor... suspira tratando de calmarse y se limpia los ojos.

—¡Nooo! Nonono... ¿a dónde vas? —le sigue tomándole del brazo. Canadá se queda paralizado un segundo sin decir nada y les sigue. Inglaterra hace un gesto para soltarse, gruñendo.

—Pues a la _bloody _casa de _Germany,_ ¿a dónde si no?, _bloody helll!_ — le ladra con el ceño fruncido.

—_Oooook... _—mira a Canadá—. _Brother,_ ¿puedes ir por mi PSP y mi chaqueta al cuarto? Nos vemos abajo en los taxis... yo voy con él —le da la llave de su cuarto sin soltar a Inglaterra, claro.

—_Yes, yes_, pero espérame para el taxi, _please _—pide y se va al cuarto.

—_Yes,_ te esperamos ahí, no te preocupes —mira a Inglaterra. Éste refunfuña y solloza un poco y maldice en susurros con el ceño fruncido—. _Iggy, come on. _¡Relájate! —le pide pasándole una mano por encima de los hombros y metiéndose al elevador con él.

—_Shut up!_ —protesta cruzándose de brazos, aun enfurruñado.

—Pero es que si me explicaras qué es lo que pasa... podría dejar de decir lo que no quieres que diga.

—Ya te he dicho lo que pasa _bloody hell_ —replica en un siseo, entre dientes.

—_Come on... ¡¿_no estarás enfadado porque no te dejé escaparte?! —susurra también con el ceño fruncido—. Por eso detesto que bebas... ¡eres muy complicado!

—_Shut up!_ —sigue enojado.

—_Ok, ok... I'll shut up_ —empezando a enojarse también.

—_Fine _—cruza más fuerte los brazos y frunce más el ceño, saliendo del ascensor a los taxis exasperado... pensando en las pocas ganas que tiene de ir a esa mierda y tener que poner buena cara a todo el mundo y que si por él fuera les mandaría una _bloody_ bomba a todos. Y que no le han dado sus aspirinas y que como este Francia ahí va a PEGARLE nada más verle, y que odia a Estados Unidos y a Canadá y que debería estar en un avión a Heathrow ahora mismo.

América sale junto a él, tomándole del brazo (no sea que se le escape) y esperando impacientemente a Canadá.

Inglaterra protesta un rato más en su mente, cagándose en cada uno de los miembros del G8 y en sus madres y familias y en su trabajo y en todo el mundo en general. América refunfuña también y, agarrado aun de Inglaterra, se va a pedir un taxi.

Cuando Canadá llega América empuja al inglés dentro del taxi con el ceño fruncido. Le pasa su chaqueta al americano y las aspirinas con una botella de agua para el inglés.

—Tú ve del otro lado... no quiero que se escape en la calle, es capaz de cualquier idiotez —protesta. (Perdona Inglaterra... es que América tiene más o menos un menos tres de paciencia).

El británico se mete en el taxi y sigue enfurruñado de brazos cruzados, pensando en si estará o no Francia, relajándose un poquito de estar enojado para volver de nuevo a su estado masa blandengue y mocoso-lloroso-asquerosa. Canadá le da la vuelta al taxi y se sienta del otro lado.

América le pide en inglés al conductor que los lleve a casa de _Germany _e Inglaterra sigue pensando en plan determinación, que seguramente Francia se habrá ido a su casa y no estará ahí, que saludara a todos, cenara algo y luego se excusara y quizás pueda logar que Estados Unidos se quede por ahí o algo y se largara a Londres él solo. Que es una mierda, pero al menos es educado y nadie le dirá que no ha cumplido o pensara algo raro... y luego recuerda que le ha dicho al estadunidense que quiere mucho a Francia y quiere golpearse la cabeza, empañándosele los ojos otra vez porque es un imbécil y un idiota y debería tener suficiente con él y...

—Tengo hambre —suelta América de repente. Inglaterra sale de sus pensamientos y Canadá se vuelve a él.

—Bueno, vamos a cenar ahora —suelta Canadá.

Y entonces... en la radio... suena "El himno al amor" y a Inglaterra se le empañan los ojos automáticamente hasta que ya no ve NADA y se le satura la nariz hasta que ya no puede respirar, le tiembla el labio, y la barbilla y todo él. Y América, que estaba mirando a la ventana, le siente temblar y se gira a mirarle.

—_Iggy!_ —le pasa una mano por encima de los hombros en cuanto le ve. Él se lleva las manos a la cara rápidamente—. _Come on!_ —mira a Canadá en plan "donde coño tiene el botón de off para apagarle".

—¿Pero qué pasa ahora? —pregunta el canadiense volviéndose también, agobiado.

Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros e Inglaterra hace draaaaaaaaama. Jo, pobrecillo... Francia te quiere Iggyyyyyyyy!

—_Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes. Je me fous du monde entier, buaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Peu m'importe les problèmes. Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes, buaaaaaaaaaah. J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde Je me ferais teindre en blonde. Si tu me le demandáis. J'irais décrocher la lune, J'irais voler la fortune. Si tu me le demandáis. Je renierais ma patrie. Je renierais mes amis. Si tu me le demandáis. On peut bien rire de moi. Je ferais n'importe quoi. Si tu me le demandáis. BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH._

América le mira agobiado, realmente AGOBIADO y luego mira a Canadá.

—_I... Iggy... come on..._ —le sacude un poco de los hombros. Canadá tiene una cara muy similar a la de América.

— Pero... pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —mira a Estados Unidos—. ¿Debe haberse acordado de algo?

—Pues no lo sé... _Iggy. Please, _dime qué es lo que pasa... —desconsolado.

Inglaterra sigue como una masa balbuceante llorosa y mocosa, como el día que se tomó la poción para olvidarse, y el taxi se detiene en casa de Alemania. Sigue temblando-balbuceando-llorando intentando limpiarse la cara con un pañuelo y recuperar su dignidad, pensando que eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo. Canadá paga el taxi.

—_Oh my god..._ ¿quieres que te cargue para bajar? —América el que no tiene idea de qué hacer. Niega fuertemente con la cabeza y se marea un montón—. _Ok, ok... come on..._ —le jala del brazo para que bajen y le da palmaditas en la espalda—. Venga _Iggy..._ Sacarlo todo.

Se sujeta las sienes, sintiendo que la cabeza le va a estallar de tanto alcohol y tantos lloros, y piensa que seguramente todo el mundo va a darse cuenta de que esta hecho un trapo y todo eso...

—Relájate y respira, _ok?_ —le pide.

Suspira pensando que es sólo una noche, que Francia no va a estar, que va a beberse hasta el agua de los floreros y que mañana se va ir derechito a su casa a hacer una confortable poción del desamor, una del olvido, un embrujo de protección y una rueda de la felicidad, todo junto.

América le da un beso en la cabeza y le pasa una mano por los hombros y luego lo empuja un poco hasta la puerta. Canadá toca el timbre y por supuesto, Inglaterra viste estrictamente de negro con su Jean Paul Gautier, porque es lo único negro que tiene.

Se oyen voces adentro de la casa, algunas de ellas son gritos de Austria diciéndole a alguien que haga algo... y Alemania abre la puerta unos instantes después.

—_Guten tag!_ —les saluda con la misma cara de siempre—, pasen.

Canadá le mira poniéndose bien las gafas e Inglaterra vuelve a respirar profundamente, acabando de limpiarse la nariz.

—_Oh! Germany! Hello!_ —le saluda el americano pasando por la puerta, abrazando a Inglaterra aun de los hombros y arrastrándole adentro.

—_Amerika, England... Kanada_ —les saluda respectivamente haciendo una inclinacioncilla de cabeza—. Que gusto que han venido.

Inglaterra baja la cabeza y se deja arrastrar.

— _'od nig'_ —susurra entre dientes mirando el suelo. Canadá saluda a Alemania con una sonrisa, muy agradecido de que le haya notado y nombrado.

—_Hello_ —saluda tímidamente. Alemania cierra la puerta tras ellos.

—Pasen a la sala, _bitte._

Inglaterra sigue temblando un poquito bajo el brazo de América. Éste le arrastra a la sala con una sonrisa en la cara, mirándole de reojo. Canadá nota la maleta que Francia dejó el primer día y sigue ahí, y al parecer nadie más la ha notado en todo el tiempo, siguiéndoles.

Suiza se levanta, como siempre, como accionado por resortes en cuanto les ve entrar.

—Oh! —se sorprende al ver quien es—. _England!_

Inglaterra vuelve a respirar profundamente, sorbiéndose los mocos y levantando la vista al oír su nombre. El suizo se le acerca con la mano extendida para saludarle.

—_Oh... Switzerland! Maaan!_ —América le sonríe—. Ja! Los aplastamos al tenis la semana pasada, ¿eh?

Inglaterra intenta dársela con el pañuelo y se da cuenta, guardándoselo rápidamente. Suiza bufa, fulminando un poco a América de reojo, refunfuña algo sobre el tenis y el cansancio de los jugadores y la altura y la bola que botaba alta, sin notar el asunto del pañuelo del inglés.

América se ríe dándole a Suiza unos golpecitos en la espalda. El británico se suelta del brazo del estadunidense mirándole de reojo y le da la mano a Suiza, firme, pero no fuerte.

—_Good night_ —saluda desganado sin sonreír y casi sin mirarle a los ojos. Suiza frunce el ceño notando que algo pasa, pero no se atreve a preguntar más y se voltea con Canadá.

—Tu entrenamiento ha quedado pospuesto... —le extiende la mano. Canadá se tensa como un palo.

—Eh... Yo... que... noches... —balbucea descolocado.

—¿Que noches? —pregunta Suiza sin entender.

—Bu... buenas noches —saluda nervioso en un susurro.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hables en susurros, _mon ami_ —suena la voz de Francia, intensa, segura, un poco más aguda que de costumbre, que ha salido de la cocina a la sala justo en el instante en el que Canadá ha empezado a hablar. Sonríe, aunque tiene las manos heladas y un poco sudorosas de los nervios y se ha echado un poco más de colonia de lo habitual, así que huele de manera un poco más intensa.

Inglaterra se queda pálido y paralizado como una estatua de hielo en ese preciso instante en el que estaba a punto de sentarse en el sofá, así que la postura es un poco cómica. Canadá vacila avergonzado.

—Ah... yo... _pardon._

Ah, sí, creo que a Inglaterra se le ha paralizado también el corazón, por cierto.

Francia se le acerca al canadiense y le toma del hombro con bastante más fuerza de la habitual, dándole un par de besos lentos pero seguros. Está vestido con la mejor ropa que encontró de pies a cabeza (a excepción de los calcetines de rombos), está perfectamente planchado, perfumado, peinado y rasurado, listo, al parecer, para la portada de la Vogue.

—No pongas esa cara, _Canada_ —le comenta sonriendo.

Inglaterra suma en su cerebro y consigue, primero, poner en marcha sus pulmones muy, muy, suavemente y luego el resto de su cuerpo, dejando el cerebro y el corazón para el final, con miedo a que uno de ambos explote. Así que aun con el corazón detenido vuelve a incorporarse y a vacilar, acercándose de una manera MUY lenta y disimulada a Estados Unidos y a Suiza para esconderse tras ellos y de allí a meterse en el armario que Austria usa en la sala.

América se sienta en el sillón de junto al que se iba a sentar Inglaterra, observando las mesitas de los lados a ver si hay algo de botana que pueda comer. Canadá sonríe un poquito a Francia, poniéndose bien las gafas.

—Te ves muy bien —comenta.

—Tú también, _merci beaucoup _—le sonríe pasando por atrás de él—. Y tú también... —le susurra a Suiza cerrándole un ojo y acercándose a América e Inglaterra—. _Bonsoir, gar... Amerique..._ —le sonríe, acercándose también a darle un par de besos con absoluta seguridad, pero quizás de manera un poco más fingida esta vez.

Inglaterra le ve acercarse y abre los ojos como platos sintiéndose acorralado sin saber qué hacer, mira alrededor y, con toda la seguridad que es capaz, cruza sin mirar a Francia hasta el otro lado de salón, hasta Alemania.

—_Ger... Germany..._

—_Ja?_ —le pregunta mirándole, jalando una silla hacia la sala para sentarse.

El estadunidense le sonríe y se deja besar, un poco incómodo, especialmente porque en América los hombres nunca, NUNCA se saludan de beso... así que por más veces que pase nunca deja de parecerle extraño.

—_I... need... I mean... I... __want..._ —vacila el inglés histericolocoperdido pensando "largarme de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo" "desaparecer" "esfumarme" y todos los sinónimos que se le ocurren.

Francia ve de reojo como Inglaterra se le escapa y pierde en un 38% su seguridad, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, ya que esperaba... al menos... saludarle. Un poco a la desesperada mira a América y le dice serio.

—Tengo que darle el pésame —y se gira hasta el británico que está hablando con Alemania. Alemania sigue mirándole levantando un poco las cejas

—El... baño —consigue conectar dos palabras apretando los ojos.

—Oh,_ ja _—se gira un poco—. No se ha movido desde la última vez, es la puerta de allá —explica justo en el instante en el que Francia le pone a Inglaterra una mano en el hombro. Y un escalofrió le recorre la espalda, paralizándose de nuevo por completo.

—Me han dicho lo de _Lord... He... Hervey _—susurra realmente sin saber lo que está diciendo, aun cuando lo había planeado desde antes, tragando saliva y apretándole el hombro con demasiada fuerza, mientras piensa y suplica, y reza porque no le quite el hombro y salga corriendo. Alemania les mira sin entender bien, pero suponiendo.

El británico tiembla como una hoja y siente que las rodillas no le sostienen, empañándosele los ojos otra vez... traga saliva haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por mantenerse en el sitio, sabiendo que todo el mundo le está mirando.

—Mis... mis más sinceras... —empieza Francia y luego traga saliva—. Condolencias yo... —se le quiebra un poco la voz, porque no sabe ni lo que está diciendo, sólo le está viendo la cara de perfil y está sintiéndose a sí mismo desmoronarse en su lugar—. Yo... —se muerde un poco el labio—, todos le... le apreciábamos y... —sigue, bajando el tono de voz cada vez más.

Inglaterra sigue temblando, traga saliva otra vez.

—_Thank... you..._ —logra susurrar con la voz quebrada, más porque se calle que por nada. Francia traga saliva, da un paso más hacia él y baja la cara hasta casi estarle hablando al oído.

—_La France_ comparte el dolor de sus aliados ingleses —puntualiza.

El inglés aprieta los ojos y se le cae una lágrima traidora, llevándose una mano a la cara y haciendo un movimiento para soltarse e irse al baño, sollozando un poco. Para ese entonces, entra Prusia por la otra puerta.

—Eeh! ¿Qué pasa familia que estamos todos tan callados? ¿Se ha muerto alguien? —sonríe tan contento sin acordarse del tema, claro y Suiza hace de nuevo los ojos en blanco, mirando a Canadá a los ojos, tratando de ignorar a Prusia.

—¿Cómo ha ido el _G8_? —pregunta entendiendo, por cierto, la actitud de Inglaterra.

—Ah... bien, exceptuando... —Canadá se vuelve a Alemania—. ¿Se encuentra bien _Italy? _

Francia se queda con la mano levantada mirando al suelo, pensando que una vez más lo ha tenido TAN cerca... y tan... lejos a la vez. Se guarda las manos en las bolsas saliendo al pasillo sin mirar a nadie, perdiendo del todo la compostura, desde luego. Tragándose las lágrimas y pensando que ha echado todo por la borda sólo por no poderse contener.

—A juzgar por cómo le está explotando el señorito _Österreich_, perfectamente —suelta Prusia con sorna sentándose junto a Estados Unidos.

—Está mejor, _Danke._ Sólo fue ese momento al parecer —mira a Prusia—. Quizás podrías ir a ayudarle a _Österreich _en lugar de _Italien._

—¡Acaba de echarme de la cocina! —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —le riñe un poco Alemania con cansancio, levantándose para ir él mismo a hacer lo que esté haciendo Italia.

Inglaterra se mete al baño y cierra la puerta desde dentro, rogando por que haya una ventana por la cual salir y escaparse de allí, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Francia se recarga en la pared del pasillo dándole golpes a la pared con la nuca, pensando en su tremenda idiotez y en que todo se ha ido a la mierda. Canadá se le acerca al notarlo.

—¿Va todo bien?

—_Non_ y una _merde..._ ve a la sala —ordena entre dientes de mal humor, con los ojos cerrados.

Austria echa a Alemania de la cocina diciéndole que alguien tiene que atender a los invitados y que para eso están él y su _bruder, _y que haga el favor, que ya tiene suficiente con tener que estar controlando a tres personas, que no se lo ponga más "difícil". Así que regresa de nuevo a la sala en plan "jo-der", sentándose en la silla que ha traído. Suiza se va a la cocina.

Canadá vuelve a la sala y se acerca a Suiza hasta que ve que se marcha... suspira un poco desconsolado porque nadie quiere hablarle y se sienta con Prusia y Estados Unidos que seguro a estas alturas ya están con la PSP.

Francia respira varias veces, tragándose todo el asunto y agarrando fuerzas de no sé dónde. Saca su teléfono y le envía a Inglaterra otro mensaje en blanco. Se vuelve a arrepentir en cuanto lo hace y regresa a la sala, decidido a ignorarle el resto de la noche como ha dicho Prusia.

Inglaterra se sienta en el suelo, se levanta, se lava la cara, se golpea contra el espejo la cabeza, ve el mensaje en blanco, tira el teléfono al váter... y luego lo recupera súper, súper, súper agobiado, tratando de secarlo mientras planea como escapar.

Francia se sienta junto a Canadá, que es el que está disponible, tratando de sonreírle.

—Perdona... me he doblado el pie al salir y estaba tratando de... —deja la frase inconclusa, pensando que es una excusa estúpida pero bueh… carraspea—. ¿Cómo están?

—Ah... ¿estás bien? podemos pedir un poco de hielo —propone preocupadillo. El francés hace un movimiento con la mano.

—Nah, no es necesario. ¿Has visto ya a la chica? —sonríe falsamente—. Está en la cocina, se ve muy bien con ese vestido...

Canadá se sonroja un poco.

—_N-Non..._ —susurra.

—Ahora saldrá seguramente, si es que_ Autriche_ no la hace jabón antes —le mira.

—¿Ja... bón? —vacila un poquitillo asustado, porque Canadá también es de esos que se lo toman todo en serio al principio.

—¿Cómo ves a... —traga saliva apretando los puños y desviando la mirada, concentrándose totalmente en Alemania que está preguntándoles a los otros qué quieren de beber—. _Angleterre?_ —cambia el tema ignorando la seriedad de Canadá.

—Oh... está desecho —asegura—. Le afectado mucho la muerte de ese hombre.

—¿Bebió mucho? —pregunta con voz plana.

—Le encontramos en el suelo, medio desnudo y cantando una canción sobre una botella de ron... —explica—. Creo que todo el mini bar.

—¿Les ha dicho algo? —pregunta en un susurro y tiembla un poco bajando la cabeza.

—Pues... estaba muy afectado, al parecer se arrepentía porque discutieron o algo así antes de morir... dijo que le llamó patético... creo que... dijo que le veía como a un padre, nos dijo que le quería mucho, creo que está más afectado por culpa de eso —valora.

Francia solloza desde el patético... Canadá se vuelve a mirarle preocupado, poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

—Lo siento... se... se me ha... —susurra sacando su pañuelo—... es que era un hombre verdaderamente extraordinario.

—Es extraño porque _mon freré _y yo... lo comentamos mientras estaba en la ducha, nunca nos habló de él, ¿tú le conocías?

—Yo... Yo le... —se limpia los ojos, valorando qué coño decir y sin querer tener esta conversación. Respira—. _Oui._ Es igual —se limpia los ojos—. Pasemos a algo alegre, _s'il vous plait._

—¿Quieren algo de beber? —pregunta Alemania y luego frunce el ceño al ver a Francia.

—Ahh! ¡Yo me ocupo, _West_! —salta Prusia al oírle—. ¡Para mis amigos, cerveza!

—Yo te ayudo a servirla, _Prusse _— se levanta Francia.

Finalmente, Inglaterra se calma lo suficiente pensando que no puede pasar el resto de la velada dentro del baño, aunque seguramente le dejarían estar un poco más de tiempo de lo normal sin ningún problema con la excusa de... ¿cómo le había llamado?... _Bloody hel!_ ¿Qué hacía aquí?, ¿por qué había venido?, ¿por qué si estaba tan afectado?, _What the hell_ pretendía? y... y todo eso de "ah! Canadá no hables en susurros, América, ¿¡dos besos!?" ¿De qué iba? De que iba con ese _bloody_ perfume y afeitado y..._ bollocks_ ¿por qué siempre tenía que verse tan bien? Y… _STOP! S_uspira calmándose y abre la puerta justo en el momento en que Francia y Prusia pasan en dirección a la cocina, porque Inglaterra SIEMPRE tiene mala suerte.

Se queda paralizado con la puerta del baño abierta. Francia hace lo único que se le ocurre y estamos todos seguros de que va a pagar por esto, empujándole adentro y cerrando la puerta tras él. De todos modos, si no lo hubiera hecho Francia lo hubiera empujado Prusia.

* * *

_Hola! Después del tremendo drama de Inglaterra, vengo a hacerte una propuesta, alguien pidió en Ask que quería que esta historia se actualizara dos días a la semana, viernes y lunes O viernes y martes... hemos decidido que se va a elegir democráticamente, así que por favor, si quieres que se pase a actualizar dos veces, escribe un review diciéndolo y si prefieres que no, también. ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	24. Chapter 24

Inglaterra da tres pasos atrás hasta que choca con la pared del fondo, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—_What the hell_ te crees que haces?

Y Francia cierra el seguro tras él, mirándole a la cara.

—Tener suerte —responde.

El inglés desvía la mirada un segundo hacia el pestillo, empezando a hiperventilar con el corazón acelerado.

—Deja que me vaya... ¡Tú no tenías que venir hoy aquí!

Pero el francés se le acerca con una sola cosa en mente.

—Vas a tener que matarme si quieres salir de aquí —susurra mirándole a los ojos. Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

—Pues lo haré —sin moverse ni un ápice.

—Bien —da un paso más hasta pararse en la misma baldosa que él y cerrando los ojos, le busca los labios de manera bastante delicada. E Inglaterra, que está en ese estado de tremenda vulnerabilidad y absoluta necesidad, ni se le pasa por la mente apartarse.

En cuanto nota sus labios sobre los del inglés y que no le ha detenido, suelta el aire relajándose visiblemente y apretándole con toda su propia ansia y necesidad contra la pared, abriendo los labios y besándole en todo lo serio que puede besarle alguna vez.

Inglaterra saca todos sus lloros, todo su drama, todo su miedo y todo su raciocinio fuera de sí, mientras vuelve a llorar al besarle. Y Francia hace todo el movimiento de siempre, de pasarle las manos por el pelo y por el cuello, y por el pecho, y abrazarle y acariciarle y todas las cosas que siempre hace, no tan sexuales esta vez, mientras suelta un sollocito y llora también un poco en el beso.

El inglés le abraza, le abraza contra sí muy fuerte, muy fuerte, hasta casi dejarle sin aire. Francia se separa un poco del beso, abrazándole él también con todas sus fuerzas, besándole la mejilla, y los ojos, y la frente. E Inglaterra sigue llorando un poco con la respiración completamente agitada.

—_I Love you... I love you_ y no eres patético y no fue mentira y yo no puedo... no puedo hacer esto —se desmorona completamente. Francia solloza un poco con esto, abrazándole más.

—_Mon amour, je t'aime plus que tu ne t'imagines, tu es l'amour de ma vie._

Y ahora es Prusia quien, aprovechando que hace guardia en la puerta del baño evidentemente, golpea un poco porque los arcoíris que salen de la ranura están empezando a mojarle los pies. A Francia le importa realmente poco, le acaricia a Inglaterra la espalda y éste apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

—Vamos a buscar otra forma —indica/pide/suplica. Inglaterra solloza sorbiéndose los mocos.

— ¿Como?

—Hablé con _Espagne,_ él sabe ya que no es _Romain_ —le acaricia la espalda—. Una manera, no sé cuál, que no duela tanto —gira un poco la cara y le besa la mejilla. El inglés respira sonoramente. Se separa un poco más y le levanta la barbilla con un dedo, acariciándole la mejilla—. ¿Estás bien?— sin dejar de abrazarle, claro. Él le mira a los ojos aun un poco desconsolado.

—_Roman..._ —susurra. Francia le sostiene la mirada.

—Olvídate de ellos dos.

Baja la vista nada convencido de ello, empezando a venirle la idea de nuevo de que todo está mal y... etc., etc.

—_Angleterre... S'il vous plait._ En serio nada que nos tenga así puede ser bueno —le levanta la cara buscándole la vista.

—Nada que haga que me haga sentir tan culpable puede ser bueno tampoco —replica.

—No podemos pelear contra esto —empezando a angustiarse de nuevo—. Amar a alguien y ser correspondido tiene que ser algo bueno —le acaricia la mejilla.

El inglés vuelve a sollozar muy agobiado con una mano en la cara.

—De todas las veces que te he visto pelear, no recuerdo nunca haberte visto rendirte —le quita la mano que cubre la cara. El otro se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—¡No me estoy rindiendo! —protesta con el ceño fruncido, mirándole a los ojos. A Francia se le empañan los ojos.

—Si esto se acaba, quiere decir que yo no valgo la pena el esfuerzo. Para mí eso es rendirte.

—Sh! sh! sh! shhh! — le pasa un pulgar por un ojo.

—_S'il vous plait..._ no te des por vencido conmigo —suplica en un susurro con un nudo en la garganta, costándole un montón pedirle que no le deje.

—Esto... esto no es... no... —se sonroja un poco—. No es...

Abre un poco los ojos, que había cerrado cuando Inglaterra le ha pasado el dedo por el pulgar, encontrando el balbuceo fuera de lugar.

—No es por ti... —acaba la frase, apartando la vista. El galo parpadea.

—¿Vas a darme un discurso de "no es por ti, es por mi"? —absolutamente incrédulo. Niega con la cabeza.

—No, pero nunca pensé que tú no fueras a entender cuál es el _bloody_ problema en esto.

Traga saliva, vacilando un poco. Inglaterra le mira, soltándole un poquito. Él le mira desconsolado, absolutamente en pánico por no entender bien a qué se refiere. El británico parpadea.

— _France! _—protesta separándose un poco más—. _Bloody hell!_ ¡No bromees con esto!

—Sé cuál es el problema, sé que nos quieres a los dos, sé que te sientes culpable... —susurra serio. El británico relaja los hombros y se pasa la mano por el pelo—. No sé a qué te refieres —le mira inclinando la cabeza.

—Esto no está bien, no es justo —replica sin mirarle.

—El _gar_ç_ón_ está bien... —insiste. Se pasa una mano por la cara, soltándole él un poco. Inglaterra le mira—. Si sigues insistiendo en que esto está mal... —se encoge de hombros—, está mal. Y si tu única solución es terminar con esto... —traga saliva—, tú sabes lo que yo siento y lo que yo quiero, y que no me importa el arreglo que tenemos hasta ahora.

—Me pongo en su lugar... y en el tuyo... lo odiaría —explica. Francia se humedece los labios.

—Yo lo odio, pero es mi decisión el soportarlo o no, no la tuya —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Quizás es patético soportarlo, quizás yo tengo mis razones para hacerlo.

El inglés baja la cabeza, mirando el suelo.

—Él no lo ha elegido.

—Entonces hazlo elegir —propone débilmente.

—_What?_ ¡Eso es cobarde! —replica. Francia parpadea.

—¿Cobarde?

—Es mi responsabilidad, no la suya, no... No es... no es justo, de hecho él sí eligió y no fue esto, ¡él no hace lo mismo!

El galo suspira.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? —pregunta cruzando los brazos y recargándose en la pared, mirándole a los ojos—. Podemos seguir esto como está, que no está bien, pero no está del todo mal. Puedes dejarme, puedes dejarle.

—_I... I don't know_ —confiesa apretando los ojos y se sienta en el borde de la bañera—. Me duele la cabeza.

Le hunde las dos manos en el pelo, masajeándole la cabeza.

—Debes haberte bebido dos botellas completas, para como sabes —admite. Inglaterra cierra los ojos dejando que le masajee.

— Y una barra de chocolate entera, había chocolate, lo recuerdo —suelta de forma medio automática.

—_Chocolat..._ Mmmm… Quizás el _garçón _debería conseguirse un amante...

Levanta la cabeza y le mira.

— _What?_

—No puedes tenerlo todo, _cher _—le indica dulcemente.

—Él no... Él no haría eso. Él no es horrible como tú o como yo — replica. Francia le mira unos instantes y luego le sonríe.

— Él es un adulto, más poderoso que tú y que yo juntos. Sabes tú tan bien como yo que para ser así de poderoso, la única opción es ser tan horrible como tú y como yo.

— ¡Pero no así! no en eso... él es muy listo, por eso es poderoso, ¡tiene mucha suerte! ¡No mezcles su ambición con su integridad! —protesta.

—Bien... —asiente con la cabeza, absolutamente nada convencido.

—Bien —replica con el ceño fruncido, él sí absolutamente convencido.

—_Angleterre..._ ¿lo quieres? —pregunta con suavidad aun acariciándole la cabeza. Él se tensa y se sonroja un poco.

— ¿El qué?

Ojos azules en blanco.

—Lo quieres a él y me quieres a mí. Bien... vamos a ser considerablemente más discretos de ahora en adelante —explica. Inglaterra le mira—. Esta es la primera vez que tú y yo estamos enamorados... los dos... al mismo tiempo —le dice muy serio—. Lo siento mucho por el _garçón,_ pero no voy a dejarte ir así tan fácil, _Angleterre._

Se incomoda, sonrojándose otra vez.

—¡Ni te creas tanto, _git!_ —replica no tan en serio. Francia le da un golpecito en la frente.

—No voy a dejarte ir, _Angleterre_ —le levanta la cara un poco bestiamente, tomándole un mechón de pelo y jalándolo hacia atrás para que le mire a la cara.

—Pues van a pensarse que además de un muerto, tengo algún tipo de indigestión —bromea—. No puedo pasar tanto rato en el baño y no sé cómo puedes pretender llamar discreción a estar aquí los dos encerrados con todo el mundo allá a fuera —se levanta mirándole orgulloso.

El galo sonríe y le acerca, sin soltarle el pelo, besándole en los labios, esta vez sin tanta carga emocional. Desde luego, de manera considerablemente más sensual, mientras con la otra mano hace lo que suele hacer cuando le besa, que es invadirle el culo o las regiones vitales o las dos cosas a la vez.

Inglaterra cierra los ojos devolviéndoselo y se sonroja, porque bueno, además hoy no ha habido cuarto veces, pero aguanta lo más estoicamente que puede.

Antes de que estén satisfechos, quita la mano de donde sea que le tiene y le suelta el pelo, separándosele y mirándole con una sonrisa maligna.

—Te veo por aquí, _Angleterre..._ ya nos encontraremos más adelante, tarde o temprano —le cierra un ojo por encima del hombro. Él se lleva la mano a la cara MUY SONROJADO y otra a las regiones vitales.

—Imbécil.

—Me encanta cuando me dices palabras dulces —abre el seguro y... hace un movimiento extraño con la mano sacando una rosa de la manga de su chaqueta con el tallo ya cortado bastante... corto. Se la lanza—. Ten cuidado al salir.

Él le lanza una toalla a la cabeza, sonrojándose más.

— ¡Que te jodan, imbécil! —cierra la puerta de golpe.

Francia se estrella con Prusia a los dos pasos, supongo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, bastante más tranquilo. Prusia le sostiene antes que se caiga.

— _Was?_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Shhh! Shh... —le empuja sin dejar de sonreír, sintiendo que las rodillas le tiemblan un poco, metiéndose más en el pasillo, hacia la cocina.

Prusia le sigue sin entender nada, pero contagiado de la emoción.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? —trata de susurrar, no lo bastante bajito seguramente, pero se le reconoce el esfuerzo.

—Shhh! —sonríe un poco más—. Creo que... Que... —se pasa una mano por el pelo. El albino le mira intentando no decir nada, pero sonriendo. Francia se ríe un poco.

—Creo que estamos... Al menos no dejamos de estar del todo y... Y... —le abraza.

—Me ha dicho que me quiere... —agrega idiota.

—Pero... te ha dicho... imbécil —le abraza de vuelta sin entender aun. Francia se ríe y solloza un poco—. _Was?_ —en serio Prusia no entiende nada.

El galo le besa la mejilla. Prusia no entiende y acaba de decidir que tampoco va a lograr hacerlo, así que ahora ya le da lo mismo.

— ¡Yo te dije que iría bien! —exclama contento.

—_Merci _—le sonríe—. Si sólo fuera por mí, estaría en casa llorando —admite. Prusia abraza Francia.

— ¡Yo soy _Awesome _y lo sabía! _Kesesesesese!_

Francia le da una palmadita en la mejilla.

— Te hemos enseñado bien. Eres _awesome _—admite abrazándole. Prusia se ríe y ahora ya se siente magreadillo en exceso.

— ¡Vamos a por la cerveza!

—Vamos por ella... ¡Yo quiero una grande! — suelta de muchísimo mejor humor y se meten a la cocina.

Francia les sonríe a todos. Austria pone los ojos en blanco.

— _Preussen, ¿Cuántas_ veces tengo que echarte de la cocina para que entiendas el mensaje?

—Eh! Eh! Que tú fuiste quien me castigo esta mañana... Sólo vengo a por cerveza —se defiende, abriendo la nevera.

— ¿Vas a servir tú las bebidas? —replica Francia a Austria.

—Tengo a _Deustchland _ocupándose de ello —específica éste con el ceño fruncido.

—_Deutschland_ nos tiene a nosotros haciéndote el favor —le sonríe encantador, imitándole el _Deutschland_ a posta.

— ¿Se necesitan tres personas para servir bebidas a cinco? —pregunta retórico.

— ¿Y qué si lo hacen? No veo que te estemos pidiendo ayuda. Podrías vivir menos tenso, _cher..._

El austriaco pone los ojos en blanco.

— No tengo tiempo para estar discutiendo esto —sentencia acercándose a Hungría a ver cómo va lo que está haciendo. Prusia le pasa un par de cervezas a Francia.

— ¡Vamos! Lo que cree es que vamos a estropear la cena como la última vez... Como si la última vez hubiera sido un estropicio —protesta cargado con al menos cinco cervezas más, yendo a la puerta. Francia hace también los ojos en blanco.

—La gente no valora ciertas cosas — toma las latas y le da al pruso unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Mientras tanto, Inglaterra vuelve a lavarse la cara, pero ahora sonríe un poco y se siente bastante más aliviado. Se ordena lo que tenga que ordenarse allí, calmándose, e inclina la cabeza mirando la rosa en el suelo.

Abre la puerta y sale del baño, por supuesto, con la rosa en el ojal, dirigiéndose a la sala con una postura seria, pero mucho más serena que antes... Y entra sin mirar a nadie porque nada más vea a alguien se va a sonrojar. De hecho, se sonroja en cuanto nota miradas observándole. América no nota ni por asomo la vuelta de Inglaterra hasta que esta junto a él. Se sienta en el lugar de Prusia) agradeciendo que nadie le esté haciendo caso ya y tratando de fundirse con el sillón.

—_Hello!_ —baja la PSP—. Has tardado. _Are you ok?_ — sonrisita.

—_Yes, sorry..._ Es que... Me han llamado mientras estaba en el baño —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Al final... Fue una falsa alarma, lo que sucede es que está hospitalizado, por una insuficiencia cardiaca y ya le daban por muerto, pero —sonrisa tímida—. Al final lo ha superado y ahora está en la UCI.

—¿EN SERIO? _OMG! That's AWESOME!_

Sonríe un poquito forzado y suspira, pensando que si supiera de quien habla en realidad, no le parecería _awesome_.

—_What's up?_ —pregunta Canadá al oír al estadunidense gritar.

—El señor viejo no se ha muerto.

—¿Cómo? —Canadá flipa.

—Pues lo daban por muerto y siempre no —sonrisa y de repente…—. ¿Lo habían enterrado ya?

Inglaterra sonríe forzado.

— Ehm... _yes_, acaban de llamarme, al final le han podido estabilizar —explica—. _Of course not! _—protesta para América—. _He isn't a zombie!_

—Ahhh... —desilusión.

—Oh, es un alivio — sonríe Canadá amablemente.

—Aunque hubiera sido _awesome _eso del zombie —se ríe.

—_Thank you,_ —agradece Inglaterra al canadiense. América le sonríe pasándole una mano tras los hombros.

— ¿Y hablaste con él? ¿Le has dicho que le quieres y que no es patético?

—_What?_ —se sonroja—. Eh... uhm... _I..._

América se ríe.

—Eres un tonto

El inglés levanta las cejas.

— _What?_

— ¡Pues eso! Estabas SÚPER triste y luego todo se arregla y te avergüenza —jejejeje.

—_Git!_ —protesta en cuanto Prusia entra a la sala con las cervezas seguido de Francia.

América se ríe un poco más levantando de nuevo la PSP. Inglaterra se sonroja y levanta las manos, fingiendo arreglarse el cuello de la camisa para tapar la rosa en su solapa y que Francia no la vea. Éste le mira a lo lejos sonriendo un poco.

Prusia le pasa una cerveza a Estados Unidos y otra a Canadá, mirando a Alemania.

—Quieres, _West?_

—Ehhh. Claro. — deja de hablar con Japón.

El inglés finge perfectamente que Francia no existe mientras se pregunta de dónde cojones ha sacado ese traje que le sienta tan bien y se plantea quitarse otra vez la rosa disimuladamente. Francia pasea de arriba a abajo moviéndose lo mejor que puede mientras sonríe con satisfacción, entregando cervezas. Se le planta y le extiende una.

Ve la cerveza en frente suyo, vacila un momento y baja los brazos que cubrían sus solapas, resiguiendo con la mirada el brazo que la sujeta hasta los ojos de Francia. Él sonríe. Parpadea, se sonroja un poco y la lata suavemente susurrando _"thanks"._

Francia le sonríe más y se da la media vuelta, pomposamente como siempre, tarareando la canción de España de "una rosa es una rosa eeeees". Inglaterra baja la cabeza apartando la vista primero y se toma la mitad de un solo trago y cuando oye la canción se sonroja aún más, atragantándose y tosiendo.

El francés se ríe un poco por lo bajo sin voltearle a ver. América le da sendas palmadas en la espalda y se oye a un mosco en la habitación decir un leve "_hallo"_, rojo como una manzana.

—Y un capullo es un capullo —replica sin mirarle tampoco, en un tono no muy fuerte, sonriendo un poquito y agradeciendo con un gesto de cabeza a Estados Unidos.

Suena el timbre. Francia se ríe de nuevo, girándose a verlo por encima del hombro. Inglaterra sonríe y finge que no le presta atención. Alemania se levanta.

— _Debe ser Russland._

Vuelve a sonar el timbre insistente e Inglaterra y Prusia se tensan. El alemán camina a la puerta y la abre.

—_Privet tovarishch._

—_Hallo _—se quita de la puerta con un escalofrió—. Pasa, pasa...

Rusia entra sonriendo con su sonrisa infantil de siempre y América comete el error de no enterarse de ello y levantar la vista, mirándole a los ojos en cuanto entra. Le da un micro infarto.

—_Privet_ —saluda en general a todos y Prusia hace un número de desaparición muy parecido al que hace Austria. Todos se tensan, saludándole, excepto América que se vuelve al PSP con el ceño fruncido y seguro se oyen gritos en la cocina. Alemania carraspea.

—Siéntate, _Russland._ ¿Algo de beber? — le ofrece su silla.

—_Spasibo _—agradece sentándose—. Tengo _vodka,_ ¿quieres? —ofrece, porque Rusia siempre hace eso y mira a los presentes—. Pero no sé si haya para todos.

—_Nein. Danke._ —niega con la cabeza. Francia se le acerca sonriendo.

—_Oh! Russie!_

— ¿Cómo esta _Italiya?_ —pregunta sirviendo igual dos vasos de la botella congelada que ha sacado de su abrigo—. _Frantsiya_ —le sonríe—. _Privet. _

Francia se le acerca y le besa como siempre.

—¿Quieres un poco? —le ofrece uno de los vasitos también.

—_Oh! Mais Oui,_ eso sería encantador. _Merci_ —toma la copita y FLIPA con la frialdad—. _Dieu, cher... ¿_Qué cargas? ¿Un congelador ahí adentro? —le pregunta en broma. Rusia le mira sonriente.

—Es por el general invierno —explica convencido.

—Vaya, este año parece estar especialmente... Helado —le da un traguito al vodka.

El ruso sonríe y saca otro vasito más, sirviéndolo. Alemania vacila, puesto que ya tiene su cerveza.

—¿Y qué has hecho en este rato? —pregunta Alemania no muy convencido de querer saberlo.

—Conseguir una furgoneta, necesito algunas cosas para mañana —explica tomándose su vasito y volviendo a llevárselo.

—Para... ¿Mañana? —mira a Francia y éste se encoge de hombros. Rusia sonríe y mira a Estados Unidos y Francia tiene un escalofrió y Alemania dos.

—Ehhh... _Russland?_ —le mira Alemania. Inglaterra sigue en tensión también. Rusia se vuelve a él y el alemán no sabe que decir—. Mmm Quizás deberías tener cuidado.

— ¿Por qué? —sonríe. Alemania mira a Francia.

—No querríamos tener una guerra.

—Ah! _Angliya _ha mandado un comunicado retirando la advertencia, ¿verdad? —sonríe a Inglaterra—. _Spasibo._

Y Francia levanta las cejas y mira a Inglaterra. Éste mira a Rusia con el ceño fruncido, tenso y el ruso le hace un gesto para ofrecerle la copa de vodka que no es para nadie. Inglaterra la niega.

—Aun sin la amenaza de guerra, _cher..._ —Francia le mira—. Creo que lo que _Allemagne_ quiere decir…

—_Frantsiya _—pide Rusia tomándose el vasito que ha rellenado y tomando el otro al aire.

—_Quoi?_ —se interrumpe en su línea de pensamiento.

— ¿Podrías ofrecerle este a mi _tovarishch_ _Soedinennye Shtaty_? —pide tendiéndole el vasito y creo que hasta Suiza se congeló con semejante declaración.

—Tu... _To... Tovarich A... Amerique?_ —Francia sorprendidísimo—. Ehh... —traga saliva y toma la copita.

Rusia sigue mirando a Francia sonriente como si el galo necesitara tiempo para entender, porque fuera algo complejo, no algo MUY raro.

—Yo... no aseguro que... la quiera —susurra mirando a Alemania de reojo y luego a Inglaterra. El inglés está casi tan paralizado como cuando ha oído que Francia estaba ahí al llegar y Canadá tiene las cejas en el techo.

América está "jugando" a la PSP, pero ha desconectado el cerebro en cuanto ha escuchado _Tovarishch_ y Estados Unidos en la misma frase. Francia siempre metido en berenjenales... toma la copita y se gira hasta él.

—Ehhh... _A-Amerique..._

Rusia sigue sonriente, observando.

—Dile al cabrón _commie _que yo no soy y nunca seré su _fucking comrade_ —sentencia mirando a Francia, que se queda con la copita extendida hacia él. Inglaterra se acuerda de como respirar de repente. Francia parpadea.

—Ehh... Bien —se gira con Rusia nerviosito. Éste le mira y le sonríe. América frunce el ceño y mira a Rusia.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

—Quizás es demasiado fuerte para algunas personas, pero sirve para que los hombres se mantengan calientes —le dice Rusia a Francia volviendo a tomar el vasito y tomándolo él mismo.

—_What?_ —América frunce el ceño levantándose—. ¡Dame el vaso! ¡No es que sea fuerte para mí! —protesta. El ruso le mira sin dejar de sonreír como tiburón. América hace un esfuerzo para no matarle—. Dame... el... vaso... —pide lentamente, fulminándole.

El ruso sonríe más y se lo tiende, vacío, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Estados Unidos le arranca el vaso de la mano, sin dejar de mirarle también y ve que está vacío. Bufa.

—Con _vodka_, imbécil...

¿He comentado que todos los presentes llevan media hora sosteniendo la respiración?

—Calma muchacho —pide sacando la botella y bajando la vista de sus ojos al vaso, llenándoselo.

—No me llames muchacho, _fucking commie_ —le pide absolutamente histérico.

—Sólo los hombres se lo beben de golpe —suelta cuando separa la botella, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos. América va a hacer el ridículo.

Le mira a los ojos también y se lleva el vasito a los labios. Cierra los ojos y vacía el vasito de un solo trago. Lo baja. Rusia le sostiene la mirada y es ahí cuando el americano siente que se le cierra la garganta y que no puede respirar, teniendo una terrible necesidad de toser... bufa un poco, sintiendo los ojos rojos. Rusia lo nota, claro, porque esto está acostumbrado a verlo y sonríe más, no tan inocente.

—Ahí tienes... tu _fucking _bebida _commie_, que sí puedo beber —le sonríe un poco en plan JA, aunque su voz es un poco raposa.

—No dije que no pudieras, yo te la ofrecí, dije que a algunas personas no les gusta —explica un poco como si fuera idiota. Él le fulmina.

—A nadie le puede gustar nada que tú hayas hecho —replica.

—Me es grato que te agrade, ¿quieres más? —ofrece, porque al parecer Rusia es amable cuando quiere algo que no puede lograr sólo por la fuerza, aunque no sepa por qué tiene que serlo.

—No he dicho que me agrade —a la defensiva.

Se encoge de hombros y llena el vaso de nuevo, sin dejar de sonreír. América mira el vasito, pensando que le va a dar dolor de cabeza, mirándole a los ojos y tomándolo.

—¿De qué te ríes, _commie?_

Cuando acaba de llenarlo le vuelve a mirar a los ojos sin contestar, esperando a ver qué hace. Estados Unidos toma el vasito lleno y luego mira a Rusia nuevamente a los ojos… y le lanza el vodka a la cara.

Rusia aprieta los ojos quedándose paralizado un segundo. Se relame para limpiarse el que tiene en la boca.

—Aléjate de _England, ok?_ No hables con él —indica el americano.

El ruso arrastra la tubería por el suelo y en un solo movimiento la levanta golpeando a Estados Unidos en la cara y seguramente haciéndole sangre. Inglaterra, Canadá y Prusia, que estaba observando de forma furtiva, se despiertan intentando sujetarles a los dos.

Francia pega un grito de niña. Alemania reacciona, deteniendo la tubería para que no le de otro y América alcanza a meterle un puñetazo en la barbilla antes de que alguien, no sé quién, le sujete.

—_America!_ —riñe Inglaterra sujetándole junto con Prusia, mientras Canadá sujeta a Rusia y medio recibe el puñetazo.

—_I WILL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING COMMIE OF SHIT! __I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! _—grita América intentando soltarse, mientras Alemania hace todo su esfuerzo por detener a Rusia junto con Canadá.

El ruso se mantiene bastante quieto, mirándole de forma feroz y en tensión, al acecho, pero sin moverse.

—_America! Stop!_ —sigue pidiendo Inglaterra

— _I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU ASSASSIN! —_sigue bastante histéricolocoperdido, aunque ya no lucha con tanta fuerza después de oír la voz de Inglaterra.

Ah, sí y Rusia está empezando a sentir ya el olor de la sangre de Estados Unidos, agudizándole los sentidos y nublando su raciocinio... el poco que tenga.

—_America! Bloody hell!_ —grita Inglaterra con un esfuerzo, porque está bastante cansado de todo el día y le duele la cabeza. Alemania logra quitarle el tubo a Rusia con MUUUUUUCHAS dificultades y Francia se le planta enfrente, tomándolo de los hombros.

—_ Russie..._

No estoy segura de que Rusia vea a Francia. América deja de pelear con tal intensidad por un instante y Austria, que ha salido a ver qué pasa junto a Italia y supongo los otros tres, le pide a Suiza que reorganice la mesa.

—_Russland _con _Frankreich?_ —le pregunta irritado mirándole de reojo. El moreno aprieta los ojos y niega, porque sí querría ponerle con Francia, pero el tema con Inglaterra...

—Con _Deustchland._

—_Bloody hell!_ — sigue protestando Inglaterra, soltando un poco a Estados Unidos—. _Come with me_ —pide tendiéndole la mano y mirándole la herida.

Suiza asiente empezando a reordenar los lugares, un poco dudoso pero actuando prácticamente debido a las circunstancias. América por su parte bufa, mirando a Inglaterra y luego a Rusia con absoluto desprecio, y pasándose una mano por la herida.

—¡Eres un cabrón! —escupe un poco de saliva ensangrentada a los pies de Rusia y frunciendo mucho el ceño fulmina a Inglaterra, siguiéndole. El inglés le apremia, tirando de él y metiéndole al baño. Abre el espejo empezando a buscar agua oxigenada y algodón para curarle un poco la herida y que deje de sangrar.

—Por la reina...

—_FUCKING _CABRÓN DE... _WHAT THE... FUCK_ —sigue temblando de furia frente al espejo, mirándose la herida— ¿Qué coño se cree golpeándome con su estúpido _FUCKING_ _tubo of the HELL!?_

Rusia sigue en el suelo paralizado, bastante ido.

—Calma, _America, please_ —pide Inglaterra dulcemente.

—_How the FUCK_ me pides que me calme... nadie le ha pedido que se calme a él, yo no le hice NADA agresivo —protesta muy, muy enojado

—Te pido que te calmes porque estas muy nervioso y necesitas estar calmado... —explica con paciencia a sabiendas que este no es el mejor momento para contradecirle—. Él no necesita estar calmado, necesita estar encerrado directamente —le mira a los ojos—. Muéstrame la herida —pide.

—_HE'S FUCKING CRAZY!_ —sigue gritando sentándose en la tapa del WC, temblando de rabia, echando fuego por los ojos.

—_Yes... everybody know it _—sigue Inglaterra suavemente empezando a limpiarle el golpe.

El americano salta con el escozor de la herida, pero se deja hacer.

— Me ha golpeado con el tubo. Yo sólo le lancé un poco de esa mierda que no quería y que me obligó a tomar, ¡y él me ha GOLPEADO con el _FUCKING_ tubo!

—_I know,_ todos lo hemos visto —asegura con un suspiro mientras sigue, tratando de ir con cuidado al ver que le escuece.

— ¡Y todos me regañan a mi como si yo fuera el de la culpa! —refiriéndose a Inglaterra en realidad, los demás estaban demasiado agobiados por detenerles—. Y me detienen... ¡para que no pueda darle su merecido! ¡YO DEBÍA GOLPEARLE!

—Creo que tú le golpeaste también de vuelta —Inglaterra le mira—, y te regañan a ti porque tú sí eres sensato y se te puede hablar. Él está loco, tú mismo lo dijiste.

— ¡LE ODIO!

—Lo sé, lo sé —sonríe un poquito porque algo de lo que ha visto esta mañana le agobiaba un poco en eso. Baja el agua oxigenada y busca yodo para evitar además el olor de la sangre que, recuerda que alguien le conto, hace que Rusia haga esas cosas.

— ¡Le odio! ¡Todos estábamos bien hasta que llegó! Y luego se queda ahí sin moverse, _What te hell IS wrong with him!_

—_Come on, come on,_ vamos a calmarnos y a tener la velada en paz, _ok?_ Ignórale a partir de ahora y ya —pide mirándole, dejando el yodo—. _OK?_ no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio. El estadunidense parpadea llevándose la mano a la herida. Inglaterra le sonríe—. Ya está.

— No quiero que este aquí y no quiero que se meta contigo —le mira a los ojos—. _Fucking killer!_ La próxima vez que me toque voy a matarle —agrega muy, muy, seguro de sí mismo.

—Mira, no va a meterse conmigo, _OK? _Olvida eso, yo estoy bien... vamos a salir, si te ofrece más _vodka_ le dices que no, sin tirárselo, cenamos y nos largamos, _OK?_ —propone.

—No creo que se atreva a ofrecerme nada —murmura mirándose al espejo—. _Fuck!_, ¡¿por qué no me dejaron pegarle a él?!

—¡Pero si le pegaste! por eso estaba ahí todo paralizado, seguro te tiene miedo —sonríe un poco pensando que no, seguro no, pero bueno... América se lo cree, claro.

—¡Pues bien le hace tenerme miedo! Yo podría aplastarlo como a una hoja —mirada asesina.

—_Yes, yes... come on,_ prométeme que vas a ignorarle a partir de ahora —pide. Él arruga la nariz.

—Si llevo días intentándolo...

—¿Y?

—_Ok... Oooook... _—se cruza de brazos—. ¡Me ha llamado _comrade_! —cara de asco.

—_Yes,_ eso ha sido raro —admite tomando el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

—_I don't know..._ quizás quería hacer las paces contigo, también te ha ofrecido el _vodka _a ti personalmente... —se encoge de hombros y abre la puerta—. Quizás quería molestarte.

—Hacer las... paces —se lo piensa y piensa que ciertamente ha estado actuando extraño últimamente... y recuerda el asunto de la bufanda y lo que tiene más abajo del cuello—. Voy a ignorarle.

—Chico listo —le sonríe entrando a la sala otra vez. América sale tras él, frunciendo el ceño.

Austria se acerca a Alemania comentándole de los cambios en la mesa por seguridad, a ver si le parece que son o no necesarios, él que conoce más a ambos locos, y luego a sugerirle que les haga sentarse a la mesa a todos para darles una ocupación antes que la tomen con su piano... o bueno, la casa, eso también sería una perdida... pero sobretodo el piano.

—_JA, ja..._ no creas que hay vidas en juego ni que nada de eso es importante... la cosa es el piano— protesta Alemania que se ha llevado un golpecillo con el tubo y lo tiene en la mano aun. Se acerca con Francia.

Francia sigue enfrente de Rusia intentando que reaccione. Éste le mira con la mirada vidriosa al cabo de un rato, provocándole un escalofrió y que se haga un pasito atrás.

— Ehh... ¿Estás bien?

El ruso cierra los ojos y aspira profundamente

—_Ru... Russie?_

—Huele bien —susurra sonriendo.

—No huelo a nada particular.

Le mira sonriendo y Francia parpadea, acojonadillo.

— Mmmm

Alemania se les acerca, tubo en mano.

—_Russland._

Éste le mira con su sonrisa infantil.

—Agradecería que te ahorraras el golpear a otro miembro del _G8_, ¡en la cena del _G8_!

—Me lanzó el _vodka_ a los ojos, yo intentaba ser amable —se defiende.

—Ya lo sé, pero... ¡Aun así! — le devuelve su tubo con una mirada de esas de "es la última vez". Recupera su tubería mirándole con cara de "no entiendo que hice mal"—. ¡No más golpes con el tubo, _bitte!_

Asiente mirándole a los ojos pensando que al final hará lo que quiera. Alemania asiente más relajado.

— ¿Por qué no pasan a la mesa? —les invita.

Italia está acabando de cambiar de nuevo los papeles de sitio y sentándose en el suyo con sonrisita de ángel "yo no sé qué pasa". Rusia se acerca, él primero, notando los carteles y buscando su nombre como si se tratara de un juego. Se apena un poco porque no hay un girasol dibujado en su tarjeta, pero se sienta tan feliz, mientras Canadá sigue buscando el suyo y teme que lo hayan olvidado otra vez.

Liechtenstein le jala de la chaqueta, intentando saludable por segunda vez. Canadá se da la vuelta pensando que se ha enganchado a algo y levanta las cejas con sorpresa, sonrojándose al instante al verla.

—¡Oh!

—_Hallo!_ —le sonríe ella que ha salido de la cocina de ayudar a Austria, sonrojada también.

—Ah... eh... ehm... com... eh... jejejeje —vacila trabándosele la lengua, muy nervioso. Ella levanta las cejas.

— Tú vas ahí —se ríe con risita aguda. Mientras Suiza fulmina a Canadá desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Ah... _mer... merci_ —agradece viendo que es el otro lado de la mesa a donde estaba buscando... y que ha señalado frente a ella... piensa que quizás se refiere sólo a otro lado, yendo a darle la vuelta. Lili sonríe sentándose en su lugar.

Alemania busca a Austria con la mirada para cerciorarse de que todo está bien. Éste está supervisando que Prusia y Hungría se ocupan adecuadamente del vino, echando miradas reprobatorias a Italia y Lili que debería estar ayudando también... le sonríe a Alemania.

El canadiense se da cuenta de que sí tiene que sentarse frente a Liechtenstein y se sonroja otra vez, haciéndolo tímidamente, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Alemania le hace una seña con las cejas inclinando la cabeza para preguntarle si está todo bien. Austria asiente, acercándose a su sitio junto a Canadá.

Hungría viene a la mesa saludando a todo el mundo y dejando a Prusia con las últimas copas de vino, se para detrás de su asiento y le da un traguito a su vino estando de pie.

— ¿Todo bien? —les pregunta en general, mirando a Austria.

Canadá asiente tímidamente a Hungría, no creo que nadie lo note y Austria levanta la copa para brindar con ella.

—Por una maravillosa cena Austrohúngara, que todo salga perfecto —le sonríe mirándola a los ojos. Suiza se sienta junto a Liechtenstein y casi se ahoga con el brindis. Hungría sonríe.

— Porque no le haya echado azúcar en vez de sal —le cierra un ojo y choca su copa con la de él.

Suiza... Es siempre un punto delicado, mira como lo entendió Hungría. Austria se ríe un poco y asiente, bebiendo. El suizo cruza los brazos en plan refunfuño.

Francia busca su papel y levanta una ceja al ver que le han sentado FRENTE a Inglaterra y no a su lado, como siempre, pensando que es una pena que no pueda meterle mano... Le sonríe a Rusia poniéndole una mano en el hombro para sentarse junto a él. Éste le sonríe y Prusia, que ha acabado de servir a Japón, se vuelve a su sitio.

—_Allò, mon ami. _¿Has acabado de supervisar todo? —le pregunta Francia a Austria, sonriendo sensualmente. Pero cuando Inglaterra y Estados Unidos vuelven del baño, Francia pierde total interés en la espeses de Austria.

* * *

_Todas las interacciones entre America y Ruxia son siempre tan intensas... ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición! (Al final ganó el sí)_


	25. Chapter 25

Inglaterra se da cuenta de que casi todos están sentados ya, dando un codazo a Estados Unidos y acercándose a la mesa al ver los dos sitios vacíos. América pasa por atrás de Rusia, reprimiendo el impulso de cortarle la cabeza, se detiene al ver dónde está su papelito. El inglés mira su papel, levanta la vista, mira a Francia y levanta una ceja.

Rusia está dibujando un girasol en su tarjeta. Francia mira su plato muy concentrado y el americano, en un impulso, se sienta en su lugar, esforzándose por no mirar a Rusia.

Inglaterra, que sigue de pie, mira a Estados Unidos y luego mira a Rusia enfrente de él y frunce el ceño apartando su silla. América se lleva una mano a la herida, toqueteándosela.

Y en cuanto Estados Unidos se sienta, Rusia siente de nuevo el aroma de la sangre y levanta la vista con curiosidad, buscándole, abre los ojos al encontrarle ahí en frente suyo. El inglés le detiene la mano al americano, apartándosela para que no se toque. Mira Francia de reojo y se vuelve a Suiza. América tiene un escalofrió al sentir la mirada de Rusia y… se gira con Italia.

—Errr... _Hello _

—_Ciao!_ — le saluda Italia.

Austria se da cuenta de que Estados Unidos y Rusia están frente a frente, levanta las cejas buscando la mirada de Alemania, agobiado. Éste le mira sin percatarse aun y el moreno le hace un movimiento con los ojos, mirando primero a uno y luego al otro, y vuelve a mirarle.

Entonces Alemania levanta las cejas y luego FULMINA a Austria. Éste se vuelve a Suiza MUY SERIO.

—_Schweiz!_

—_Was?_ —le mira alerta por el tono.

Desvía la mirada de nuevo para el otro lado de la mesa. Suiza mira hacia allá y FLIPA al ver cómo están sentados. Se vuelve a Austria sorprendido.

—Te juro...

Austria le sostiene la mirada. Suiza frunce un poco el ceño.

—¡Claro que lo hice!

—¿Y qué ha pasado? —pregunta el austriaco serio.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Inglaterra tratando de meterse a la conversación.

—No tengo idea, alguien los cambio de regreso —replica Suiza con cara de "¿Qué ha pasado?" aun, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo—. Ehhhhh... Nada —ahora sí se sonroja. Austria se vuelve a Inglaterra también.

—No te preocupes —y luego busca la mirada de Alemania otra vez, que le mira tenso. Hungría sale de la cocina con el_ goulash_ en una sopera. Inglaterra mira a Suiza.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Inglaterra a Suiza.

—_Ja..._ Digo... _Yes _—asiente NADA convencido—. Tú ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—_Yes, yes..._ —se sonroja un poco y mira a Francia de reojo un momento, arrepintiéndose nada mas— ejem... llamaron al final, creía que... uno de los lores de la cámara del Parlamento sufrió una insuficiencia cardíaca, pero al final está bien.

Francia le sonríe al otro lado de la mesa.

—Ohh... Ahora entiendo —asiente—. Y... ¿Cómo esta _America?_

—Pues... ejem —baja el tono—. Ya lo has visto.

—Fuerte el golpe que le dio _Russia._

El inglés se tensa volviéndose a Estados Unidos para asegurarse que no le ha oído, pero éste está mirando su plato fijamente y asintiendo a la charla de Italia, en italiano. Italia parlotea blablablablabla muy deprisa, gritando, gesticulando y riendo bastante. América no entiende nada realmente.

Alemania mira a Austria en la misma fulminación. Rusia mira a Estados Unidos fijamente con su sonrisa infantil. Austria le devuelve la mirada al alemán con cara de, "ahora ya no se puede hacer nada, tú estás ahí, trata que no se maten". Y Hungría empieza a servir la sopa.

Francia se quita un zapato y muy discretamente le pone un pie en la rodilla a Inglaterra, que da un salto tensándose de golpe y mirándole como si acabara de notar una araña en su rodilla. Francia levanta las cejas sin ningún movimiento brusco. Le sonríe burlón.

—_Oui?_

El inglés carraspea con un ligero desprecio, volviéndose a Suiza otra vez.

—Es curiosa esta distribución en la mesa, ¿no? —por hablar de se sonroja a lo que dice Inglaterra y balbucea.

—Es... Te... Ehm... ¿Pa... parece?

El francés se gira con Rusia.

—¿Dónde conseguiste ese grifo tan bonito? —mientras vuelve a subir el pie a la rodilla de Inglaterra. Rusia sigue mirando a Estados Unidos intensamente.

—Aquí —suelta suavemente sin apartar la vista.

—¿Aquí en _Allemagne?_ —pregunta amigablemente.

—_Net,_ aquí, aquí en esta casa —explica Rusia—. Lo arranqué del baño —sin desviar la mirada, claro. Francia parpadea.

—Mmmm... Ya.

inglaterra carraspea un poco, sonrojado, pero no hace ademan de moverse, con un escalofrío y sin mirar a Francia.

—Un poco, no sé —comenta a Suiza. Francia se gira con Austria.

—Huele muy bien el _goulash._ ¿Cómo lo preparan?

—No me parece raro —miente el suizo sonrojado.

Austria, que está escrutando a Inglaterra, se vuelve a Francia lánguidamente. Inglaterra mete una mano sutilmente bajo la mesa y la pone sobre el pie de Francia en su rodilla, aun mirando a Suiza.

—_Well,_ lo digo por... Lo que ha pasado antes y... —nota que todos están emparejados, frente con frente, menos Estados Unidos y él. Francia le sonríe, acariciándole la pierna.

—_Ja,_ creímos que así... No estarían lado a lado... — balbucea Suiza.

—Eh! _Ungarn!_ ¡Deja que yo le sirva la sopa a _Schweiz_! —pide Prusia. Inglaterra ni siquiera mira a Francia.

—¿Y tú como has estado por aquí en _Berlin?_

—Nein! NEIN! —Suiza se hace para atrás recordando la última vez—. ¡Aléjate de mí con eso!

—Oh! _Schweiz!_ ¡No te la voy a tirar dos veces! Además, ¿qué más da? Si aquí siempre tienes ropa de recambio —se ríe Prusia y Suiza se sonroja hasta el cuero cabelludo.

—_Preussen!_

Francia sigue acariciando la pierna, tan tranquilo. Inglaterra observa el espectáculo y en un revuelo le agarra el pie empezando a hacerle cosquillas. El galo pega un gritito de niña, quitando la pierna. Austria, Italia y Canadá, que son los que están por ahí, le miran a ver qué ha pasado. Prusia, que está de pie, también. Inglaterra le mira con cara aparentemente inocente.

—Es la cadera —se excusa sin mirar al inglés.

—¿Te haces viejo? —se burla éste.

—Hay ciertas posiciones que... —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Me decías _Autriche?_ —le patea la espinilla con el pie con zapato, mirando a Austria.

—Te decía que... —empieza Austria mientras Inglaterra aprieta los ojos reprimiendo el dolor.

—_Oui?_ —le sonríe sin mirar al inglés, atendiendo a lo que dice.

—Estoy seguro de que de hecho no necesitas mis instrucciones para saber cómo hacer el _goulash _—decide después de que ya casi se lo había explicado. El galo se ríe un poco.

—No lo creas, yo soy capaz de hacer un delicioso _goulash,_ no necesariamente de este estilo.

—He estado bien en _Berlín, danke_ —responde Suiza, sonrojaaaaado, al inglés.

Mientras éste planea como vengarse de la patada tomando una migaja de pan y lanzándola hasta que se le engancha en el pelo a Francia, disimuladamente.

—Te tratan bien últimamente —sonríe al suizo. Francia bufa, sintiendo la bolita y tratando de desenredársela.

—Me tratan... —carraspea recordando e incómodo.

—Hay sutiles diferencias claro, la _Cayena,_ la _paprika..._ —sigue Austria.

Inglaterra se ríe bajito, malignamente en plan travieso al ver a Francia, mirándole de reojo, sin prestar mucha atención a Suiza (ojos en blanco con Inglaterra). Francia se desenreda la pelotilla subiendo de nuevo el pie, pero ahora en vez de a la rodilla, tras la pantorrilla. El inglés le deja hacer, un poquito nervioso, claro.

—Bien —sonríe un poquito—. No me puedo quejar, hoy estaba notando lo mucho que... Bueno... Han cambiado las cosas y _Liechtenstein _se ve muy feliz y... —sigue Suiza. Francia se mete otro bocado a la boca.

—Mmmm, tiene el doble de _paprika_ que de _Cayena..._ —paladea Francia.

—Ah, sí, _Lichtenstein..._ Ha venido a cenar, seguro está muy contenta —responde el británico en plan automático porque no es como que le esté escuchando mucho.

—Interesante balance de ingredientes, sin duda —Francia hace lo que siempre hace con la comida, decidiendo que la cebolla se les ha quemado un poco.

—_Danke_ —agradece Austria educado pero con desgana.

—_Yes,_ _Lili_ está aquí y parece contenta. Además del asunto de _Kanada..._ Que no es que la emocione ni nada.

El inglés mira a ambos chicos, que están hablando en susurros casi y sin mirarse a los ojos, bastante sonrojados.

Francia parpadea hacia Austria, fastidiado de su desgane, concentrándose en acariciar la pierna de Inglaterra, sigue su mirada y sonríe.

—Son tal para cual.

Hungría retira los platos con ayuda, espero, de Prusia y de Italia esta vez, seh. E Inglaterra se pierde un poco en lo que está haciendo Francia bajo la mesa, parpadeando.

—¿Eh?

El galo le sonríe.

—Hablo de _Canada et Liechtenstein_.

—Ah! Ah. _Yes._ —responde el inglés con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

Suiza por su parte, mira a Austria a los ojos, que sigue escrutando a Inglaterra y Francia, pero desvía la mirada al notar la del suizo, mirándole. Éste le sonríe un poquitín deseando en alguna medida que no estuvieran frente a frente. El austriaco le sonríe y se pasa una mano por el pelo, y evidentemente Suiza se emboba.

Rusia se mueve volviéndose para darle el plato a Italia y le da un golpecito en el pie a Estados Unidos, que salta y mira a Rusia a la cara. Éste sigue igual de sonriente y se vuelve a él también.

Él americano... Le sonríe de regreso. Rusia abre un poquito los ojos, parpadeando, e inclina la cabeza ligeramente. América frunce un poco el ceño, tratando de entender lo que piensa.

El ruso echa la cabeza un poco atrás interpretando el ceño fruncido como un poco agresivo. Y el americano lo desfrunce, mirándole el cuello. Nota la mirada, cierra los ojos aspirando un poco el olor y se afloja la bufanda.

El estadunidense abre los ojos un poco más de lo normal, tomando su copa de vino sin quitarle los ojos de encima. En cuanto Italia vuelve a traer los platos y se lo pone a Rusia, éste vuelve a moverse dando otro golpecito en el pie a Estados Unidos.

América le busca la mirada, si es que ya abrió los ojos y levanta un poquiiiiiito su copa hacia Rusia en señal de brindis. Se toma la copa de un trago.

Éste le mira incrédulo pero toma su copa también y se la bebe no tan rápido, sin apartar la mirada, levantando un poco la barbilla.

Estados Unidos entrecierra los ojos rozándose la herida de hoy con un dedo, lo que hace que desprenda más olor, claro, así que Rusia aspira profundo otra vez, tiembla un poco de anticipación y América se revuelve un poco en su asiento, incomodo.

—Por la Luna —susurra Rusia dejando por fin la copa en la mesa. América abre un poco más los ojos, puesto que le parece un buen brindis. Asiente.

—_The moon._

—Por cierto —a todo esto, Austria se vuelve a Francia.

—_Oui?_ —pregunta asumiendo por donde puede ir la cosa, deteniéndose un poco en las caricias a Inglaterra por un instante.

—He estado hablando con _Schweiz _y _Liechtenstein..._ Nos seria grato que vinierais mañana a cenar a _Wien_ para que pudierais conocerla más —explica. Y Francia levanta las cejas muy sorprendido

—¡Oh! —mira a Inglaterra de reojo—. ¡Por supuesto!

El inglés está un poco enajenado.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta recuperando la compostura. Francia le sonríe.

—_Autriche_ y _Suisse _nos invitan a _Wien _a cenar mañana —le sonríe con su mejor sonrisa.

—Ah, ehm... —parpadea perdiéndose un poco en la sonrisa un momento y se vuelve a Suiza. Éste frunce el ceño y se sonroja un poco.

—Agradeceríamos su presencia.

—_Yes, of... Of course, thank you _—agradece el inglés.

Francia se acerca más a la mesa y sube su pie prácticamente a las regiones vitales de Inglaterra. Mira a Austria.

—¿Que necesitas que lleve?

Mientras tanto, Rusia está en plan "no te preocupes, no te voy a contar mis patentes en trámite para que puedas robármelas como en los años cincuenta, vas a tener que esforzarte más para espiarme esta vez" y América "no me interesan, ni nunca me han interesado tus jodidas patentes", nota mental: mandar un agente a espiar las patentes. Y Rusia "pues sería la primera vez que no lo haces" y América ojos en blanco "Como si tú no hicieras lo mismo _commie."_

Francia y Austria siguen hablando de comida y de pronto Inglaterra le da un codazo al americano para meterlo en la conversación.

—Ayer _America_ probó la salsa tártara y también le gustó, ¿verdad? yo le dije que tomara _Lea &amp; Perrins_ y no quiso.

Y la cabeza de Inglaterra es arrancada y devorada por las poderosas mandíbulas de América mientras mira a Rusia con cara de "no es verdad". Nah, sólo le FULMINA con sus ojos de asesino serial.

—Ah, a mí también me gusta la salsa tártara —comenta Rusia metiéndose también.

—Es que cenamos en un restaurante Ruso— sigue Inglaterra.

—A mí no me gusta —replica el americano sonrojado, luego mira al inglés con cara de "¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!?"—. ¡No es verdad! ¡Era francés!

—No era francés, a mí la comida francesa no me gusta —se defiende el inglés—. Si hasta se llamaba_ Moscow_ no sé qué.

Francia, que ya lo sabe, sonríe satisfecho.

—_Non, non, mon cher._ ¡Exactamente! A _Angleterre_ no le gusta mi comida.

—Ah, lo conozco, yo también cené ahí —exclama Rusia.

—¡Claro que te gusta! Si te saboreaste las _frog leg..._ —tose América y mira a Rusia—. _WHAT!?_ ¿Ayer?

—_Da _—asiente sonriente—. Es un poco raro, pero me gustó la ensalada... y los blinis. Aunque cuando fui al baño me encontré a un tipo en falda enseñando el culo... —mira a Inglaterra—. Era como la falda que llevabas tú el otro día.

Y América tiene diez micro infartos y tres aneurismas. Se levanta más rojo que un tomate de un salto.

—Voy... Voy... Baño.

Creo que Inglaterra también tiene un infarto. Francia frunce un poco el ceño y mira a Inglaterra con curiosidad.

—No estoy seguro de saber de qué hablas, _Russia,_ yo no vi a nadie como describes pero... bueno, quizás sería mejor que te olvides de eso —responde Inglaterra. Rusia le mira con cara de bobo.

—¿Y tenía un buen culo el individuo? —pregunta Francia y alguien va a matarle. Seh, Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos, histericolocoperdido y Rusia se lo piensa.

—_Da _—asegura por fin.

—¡Por la reina! —protesta Inglaterra. Francia le mira, obteniendo la confirmación que quería.

—Qué extraño —sentencia. Rusia sigue mirando a Francia.

—¿Verdad que si? no quise decirle nada, pero otro tipo estaba llamándole la atención —bocado de lo que sea que están comiendo—. No logré verle la cara —añade. Inglaterra esta FULMINANDO a Rusia. Francia se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, _cher,_ pero le viste el culo. Eso puede ser más interesante —responde en su papel más de Francia, aunque apretando un poco a Inglaterra en la pierna con los dedos del pie.

El británico desvía la mirada de Rusia a Francia, aun fulminando a alguien, muerto de celos. Francia le mira y le sonríe un poco tristemente porque lleva toda la cena flipando con América y Rusia. Inglaterra bufa por la nariz y aparta la cara cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Probaste el _Borsh?_ —pregunta Rusia mirando al inglés.

—No, comí _Steak tartar _—escupe enojado.

—Ah... creía que dijiste que no te gustaba la comida francesa —se encoge de hombros. Francia le acaricia la pantorrilla suavemente aunque se pasma cuando escucha eso. América vuelve del baño con el pelo empapado como si se acabara de bañar. Inglaterra levanta las cejas y mira a Rusia, parpadeando.

—Y no me gusta —asegura. Rusia sonríe.

—Pues no debió gustarte el _Steak tartar..._ eso no lo inventé yo.

El estadunidense se sienta en su lugar sin mirar Rusia, ni a nadie de hecho. Francia fulmina al ruso e Inglaterra sigue parpadeando nervioso sin saber qué responder a eso.

— ¿Y qué tal está ahí el _Borsh?_ —pregunta el francés tratando de cambiar el tema de la tártara.

—No lo sé, no lo probé, por eso lo pregunto —explica Rusia—. ¿Tú lo probaste? —le pregunta a Estados Unidos

—No, ¡no probé nada! —responde éste muy incómodo.

—Vaya... —Rusia un poco decepcionado.

—¿Que comiste tú? —Francia nerviosito

—_Ujá_ y _blini _con ensalada... —le sonríe.

—Mmmm me gusta —le sonríe un poco forzado de regreso, dando los últimos bocados a su plato y mirando a Austria de reojo. Rusia sonríe más.

—¿Dónde cenaste tú? como a la hora de comer te fuiste y nos dejaste comiendo solos a _Japonsiya_ y a mí, no quise decirte que vinieras —explica. Inglaterra mira a América de reojo. Francia entrecierra los ojos y hace un gesto con la mano tocándole el brazo.

—Disculpa. Me hablaron de la embajada y tuve que presentarme ahí de inmediato —le sonríe—. Tú sabes que de vez en vez hay que hacer como que se trabaja. Cene en mi cuarto de hotel, revisando las presentaciones —explica con la pura verdad. (De hecho, no exactamente la pura verdad, pero bueno… ceno en su cuarto de hotel)

—Oh... qué pena, hubieras podido salir —le mira desconsoladito—. Yo tenía la presentación preparada hace unos días.

—_Mais Oui,_ habría podido. Es una pena que no me dijeras —vuelve a tocarle el brazo. Inglaterra sigue mirando a Estados Unidos de reojo. Éste sigue concentrado en el plato haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar a Rusia, en cuanto nota la mirada se vuelve a él y le sonríe algo forzado.

—_Hawaii,_ deberíamos ir a _Hawaii_.

Inglaterra parpadea tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Eh?

—_Yes._ ¿Quieres ir? —un poco sonrojado, esforzándose realmente por no prestar atención al ruso.

—Hum... _well..._ — vacila.

—¿Has visto todas las películas para los _Oscars_? — desesperado por un tema.

—No... —responde—. Ehm... ¿cuál me recomiendas?

—¡Los descendientes! —(que es en Hawaii y es una gringada, yo no la recomiendo)—. Te recomiendo también _Hugo_, y... El árbol de la vida es _Booooooring!_ SÚPER lenta, te vas a dormir. La favorita es una de _France_ —le señala—. Que es muda.

—Ah, esa sí la he visto —responde Inglaterra. Francia le mira de reojo—. Pero no me gustó —añade.

—Oh... —América levanta las cejas—. Yo creo que va a ganar los descendientes —sonríe, y yo creo que debería ganar la inglesa, que no está nominada.

—Bueno, ya no queda mucho para saberlo —sonríe.

—Yo creo que va a ganar la mía —sonríe Francia metiéndose en su conversación— y será la primera vez que gane una película que no sea producción Americana o Inglesa —orgullo. El inglés bufa.

—Ya veremos

América hace los ojos en blanco pero le sonríe a Francia.

—La academia a veces está un poco loca.

Hungría se lleva los platos y se acerca a Austria para decirle al oído.

—¿Que hago con el postre?

Él la mira.

—Hay que... —mira a Francia y a Inglaterra de reojo—. Hay que seguir el plan, no ha pasado nada durante la cena, quizás puedan... siempre pueden negarse —asiente y ella le sonríe.

—Bien. Voy a poner a _Poroszország_ a explicarlo a menos de que quieras explicar tú como funciona.

—Déjame a mí —pide y sonríe, poniéndose de pie.

—Oh, vale —le sonríe y se hace un paso para atrás.

Austria toma su copa dándole unos golpecitos para llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

—Habiendo llegado a este punto de la velada, después de una... está un poco mal que yo lo diga, pero... maravillosa cena, _Dankeschon Ungarn, Liechtenstein, Italien _—hace un gesto de cabeza a cada uno— en honor a nuestros amigos ausentes, hemos preparado un postre especial, en lo que podría venir siendo una tradición ya en las cenas de la casa, _Preussen, Frankreich..._ como los creadores junto con _Spanien_, me gustaría dejaros el honor de explicar a los comensales cual es el funcionamiento de la _Fondue de Chocolate._

Francia levanta las cejas girándose a Austria sorprendido. Prusia abre los ojos como platos entendiendo por fin el asunto de la colocación en la mesa y mira a Francia. Éste entrecierra los ojos volviendo a analizar la organización de la mesa, sospechando el por qué Inglaterra este frente a él, pero FLIPANDO especialmente porque Estados Unidos este frente a Rusia. Se gira a Austria con cara de WTF, tú estás chalado. Se pone de pie. Austria le mira con cara inexpresiva y Prusia se levanta también.

Con su mejor sonrisa puesta, aunque se muerde un poco la uña del dedo gordo, signo inequívoco de que está nervioso, se aclara la garganta.

—_Merci Autriche._ Esta es una idea _fantastique_, especialmente con la conformación de los lugares que han puesto, ya que este es un ejercicio que estimula la hermandad y el buen comportamiento, tanto entre amigos como entre enemigos.

Inglaterra le observa con las cejas levantadas, con curiosidad.

—Ehm... bueno, el caso es que... hay una _fondue _cada dos personas_, nein?_—empieza a explicar Prusia vacilando y buscando la mirada de Alemania para que le explique por qué quiere una guerra con Estados Unidos y Rusia.

—_Oui,_ y la idea es demostrar cómo se puede actuar civilizadamente en cualquier circunstancia— añade Francia mirando a Rusia, luego a Inglaterra y finalmente a Suiza.

Rusia está haciendo el bobo sin mirarle, Inglaterra le mira suspicazmente sin entender del todo.

—Este platillo espléndido, no sólo es un postre. Es una fábula que debe enseñarnos a todos como hemos superado nuestros conflictos y hemos logrado la estabilidad mundial requerida para llevar adelante a cada uno de nuestros países —Francia echando un ROLLO.

Alemania mira a Prusia con la misma expresión de siempre, aunque terriblemente tenso. América mira a Francia con el rollo porque es de las cosas que suele decir él y que le han llamado un poco la atención. Francia mira a Prusia para que continúe.

—_Veee~_ —susurra Italia—. Yo ya lo sabía, por eso puse mi sitio frente a _Germania._

—Ehm, bueno, lo que _Frankreich_ quiere decir es que en vez de comer cada uno lo suyo el juego va de alimentar a la persona que tienes delante —resume Prusia. Porque Prusia es alemán y práctico cuando quiere.

Alemania mira a Italia con cara de... Akdhaiskoashusjaah! Francia sigue "mirando" a Prusia fijamente aunque está muy pendiente de reojo de lo que hace Inglaterra. América mira a Prusia.

Después de oír al pruso, Inglaterra y Canadá conectan dos más dos y miran ambos a quien tienen delante, sonrojándose con absoluta coordinación.

—Y... bueno, eso —suelta Prusia mirando a Francia. Liechtenstein se ríe bobamente mirando a Hungría. Francia, que estaba un poco embobado con Inglaterra y su sonrojo, sonriendo un poquito, vuelve en sí.

—_Oui..._ Ehm... Eso es... —traga saliva y se sienta.

Estados Unidos sigue mirando a Prusia con la boca abierta. El italiano se levanta yendo a por las fondues, Prusia le sigue. Alemania mira fijamente a Austria y éste le devuelve la mirada. Suiza esta también un poco en shock, por cierto, recordando la última vez... Alemania traga saliva y negando con la cabeza, se vuelve a su plato. Francia mira a Austria.

—¿Me han puesto con él a propósito, _mon ami?_ —le pregunta como si fuera un secreto.

—No estoy seguro de que ha sucedido con las tarjetas, en el plan original tú estabas con _Russland_ —responde Austria desinteresado.

—Ehm... _Switzerland_ ¿la compartes conmigo? —pide Inglaterra intentando huir de la evidencia. Suiza le mira serio y luego se sonroja un poco.

—Voy a compartir con _Austria _—explica suavemente, con cierta pena.

—Por un momento me preocupe mucho por sus intenciones —le mira a los ojos Francia—. Menos mal, por un momento...

Inglaterra carraspea volviéndose al frente sin mirar a Francia a los ojos, luego mira a Estados Unidos de soslayo y se sonroja, porque pedírselo a él no le sacaría mucho de la vergüenza.

Mientras tanto, Prusia deja la última fondue entre América y Rusia y se vuelve a su sitio aun mirándoles (América mira la Fondue con horror, por cierto). Luego se vuelve a Hungría y se da cuenta por primera vez de su propia situación. Ella le sonríe muy coquetamente, es decir, de manera medio bestia. Prusia se ríe idiota y nerviosito.

—_kesesesese~_

La húngara toma el palito y le enchufa un trozo de... Mango y sonríe a Prusia.

—Abre la boca —le ordena.

—Ah... ehm _kesesese~_ —sigue riendo.

—¡Ábrela! ¡Y cierra los ojos! —pide de nuevo.

El albino traga saliva poniéndose un poco serio, obedeciendo. Se ve un flash por toda la sala y Hungría se ríe, y Prusia se sonroja él solo y vuelve a abrir los ojos.

—¡Me hiciste una foto! —protesta.

—No —cara culpable.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡He visto el flash! —sigue protestando y ella le sonríe, metiendo el mango en el Fondue y alargándolo hacia él.

—Come —le pide en un tono mucho más dulce. Él sigue con el ceño fruncido—. ¡No te enfades! ¡Venga! —le toca los labios con el mango. Él sigue mirándola en plan mofletes hinchados—. No te ibas a dejar tomar una si te lo pedía —razona embarrándole los labios con chocolate. Él abre la boca y muerde el mango. Hungría se sonroja un poquito—. Además, si te tome una foto es porque me gustas, ¿no? —admite un poco avergonzada, tratando de que se desenfade.

Prusia relaja un poco el ceño y se sonroja ligeramente, sonríe con maldad y pincha un trozo de kiwi a sabiendas que a Hungría no le gusta, mojándolo en chocolate. Hungría frunce el ceño.

—_Poroszorszáaaaaag!_

—_Was?_ —la mira sonriente. Ella lo fulmina mirando al kiwi. Se lo tiende—. Qué pasa?

—Sabes que no me gusta — sin abrir la boca.

—Pues lame solo el chocolate —propone con los ojos brillantes y sonrisa maligna. La húngara abre los ojos como platos.

—¡No voy a lamerle el chocolate! —sonrojada y sonriendo un poquitín. Prusia carita de frustración.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Es muy porno! —saca la lengua un poco aun así, tentativamente, dándole un limitadillo a la punta.

Y Prusia se sonroja hasta que el pelo le toma una incandescencia rosada y Hungría levanta las cejas dándole otro lametazo, sólo por ver la expresión. El pruso tiembla aun aguantando el kiwi y salpica un poco de chocolate en el escote de ella... después de ver el lametazo... baja lentamente los ojos y se muere de una hemorragia nasal fulminante.

Entonces Rusia lo huele y deja lo que sea que esté haciendo para mirarle fijamente. Se pone de pie mirando a Prusia y Hungría palidece al ver la sangre, recordando a Rusia y mirándolo nerviosa, mientras se levanta.

— Ehh... jeje... disculpen los inconvenientes... —le da la vuelta a la mesa y haciendo alarde de su gran fuerza, lo carga— _Oroszország_… no te preocupes, yo... me encargo —se lo echa un poco a los hombros con bastantes trabajos y lo saca al jardín.

Rusia le mira todo el tiempo hasta que salen de su campo de visión y luego vuelve a sentarse tan tranquilo como si no acabara de pasar, sonriendo.

Alemania se tensa terriblemente ante todo el movimiento, mirando a Hungría con ojos de preocupación, volviendo a ponerse en actitud "Yo le detengo, ustedes remuévanlo".

Prusia sigue KO, pero muy feliz. La húngara está bastante verde de la preocupación, honestamente. Venga, pues, vuelve un poco en sí en cuanto le da el aire.

—_Was?_ ¿Dónde estoy?

—¡Eres un tonto! —en cunclillas frente a él después de sentarlo en una piedra del jardín, dándole unos golpecitos en la mejilla.

—_Was?_ —la mira.

—¡Eres un tonto y _Oroszország_ te pudo haber matado! ¡¿Qué coño haces sangrando ahí adentro?! —le limpia la cara con las manos, preocupada.

—Pues... eh... yo... estaba... y tú... y...—sonríe al acordarse, riendo tontamente. La húngara le da un golpe en la frente.

—¡No sabes cómo te vio _Oroszország!_ Pensé que... no sé qué pensé, ¡te tuve que sacar cargando!

—Oh... ouch! —protesta por el golpe. La chica le mira con los brazos cruzados y él le sonríe con cara de pillo.

—Eres un tonto —le sonríe de regreso y le da un golpe en el pecho con el puño—. Me asustaste.

Se ríe bobo, sobándose el pecho porque le ha golpeado fuerte.

—Te asustaste por miiiii —se burla. Lo medio fulmina, sonrojándose y él se ríe más—. ¡Eh! ¡Ya sé!— exclama mirándola.

—¿Qué? —le mira sonriendo un poquito de lado.

—Hemos estado trabajando duro todo el día, ven, subiremos a mi cuarto por el árbol y dejaremos que alguien más se ocupe de limpiar la mesa —le tiende la mano y se ríe un poco nervioso. Ella levanta las cejas.

—_Auzstria_ va a matarme —le toma de la mano—. Pero matarme es MATARME —sentencia.

—Podemos bajar a bailar luego si quieres —sonríe levantándose y tirando de ella—. Y el señorito... Bueh, siempre estamos castigados.

—Siempre estás castigado tú, no yo... —se ríe un poco siguiéndole. _Y me gustaría ver cómo te mata con lo fuerte que golpeas,_ añade para sí mismo sonándose el estómago hasta llegar bajo el árbol.

—Bueno, pues que me castigue a mí, igual no cumpliré el castigo.

—¿Cuál es el camino? —Hungría le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Espera, te lanzare una escalera —le mira a los ojos y luego empieza a trepar por el árbol. Ella le mira sonriente y un poco nerviosa, pensando aún que Austria va a molestarse.

Cuando llega arriba, Prusia busca la escalera de cuerda que tiene, porque seguro Francia también ha entrado a su cuarto por ahí y no es un mono como él y España, así que tiene una escalera para él. Aunque luego España y Prusia siempre se preguntan por qué Francia, estando como está, acostumbrado a huir de todo tipo de parejas cornudas, no debe saber trepar mejor que ninguno. (Lo que nos hace preguntarnos a todos como no tienen el culo más gordo).

Hungría trepa por la escalera en cuanto Prusia se la pone a la mano. Él le agarra de la cintura de forma bastante bestia para hacerla entrar y acaba por caerse encima de él en la cama, desbalanceada… Prusia se ríe de manera que es absolutamente obvio en lo que piensa.

—Eres un tonto, _Poroszország_—se ríe.

—¿Por? —la mira medio sonriente, un poco sonrojado. Ella le hunde una mano en el pelo.

—No lo planeaste, ¿verdad?

—¿El qué? —la mira inocente.

—Esto...

—No, pero me gusta el camino por el que va —la besa y le corresponde, claro está, sin la más mínima resistencia.

* * *

_Tal vez es por el ciclo de RusAme en el que estamos, pero me hace mucha gracia como va esta historia con ellos dos... aunque es un peligro y se va a torcer pronto¡ Solo lo aviso! ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	26. Chapter 26

Canadá vacila y en un esfuerzo mira a Lili a los ojos y sonríe tímidamente. Ella le está mirando con cierta intensidad y en cuanto la mira a los ojos, se sonroja, riendo de nervios.

—Ehh... Quien... quien em... pieza —susurra. Suiza fulmina a Canadá.

—Ehm... que... qui... ¿quieres jugar? —pregunta nervioso en un susurro, subiéndose las gafas y sonrojándose un poco.

Liechtenstein se sonroja más ante la posibilidad y suelta el palito, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, avergonzada.

—No si tú no quieres —susurra.

—Ah... no, no, no —suelta nervioso por el malentendido—. No he dicho que no quiera, te... te estaba... invitando.

—Ah... —sonríe un poquito, sonrojada aún—... si... si tú... quieres.

Dios mío con estos dos. Canadá traga saliva y sonríe un poquito.

— Que... ¿qué fruta es tu favorita? —yeah, yeah.

—Ehh... las... —se sonroja veinte veces más y mira a Austria, y luego a Suiza de reojo— Las... fresas...

Y Canadá baja la vista y también se sonroja, porque sabe la historia... pero con mucha determinación pincha una fresita con su palo.

Austria, que está a cincuenta y siete mil cosas, entre ellas controlarles, les mira de soslayo y sonríe un poco. Suiza se sonroja y fulmina a Canadá aún, porque creo que está más en eso que en lo suyo.

El canadiense tiembla un poquito ante la fulminante mirada de Suiza, rebanando la fresita y deseando mentalmente no hacer nada que Austria haga en la intimidad de su alcoba con él y las fresas antes de que piense peor... suda un poco. Lili le sonríe, sonrojada, observándolo atentamente.

Suspira, saca la fresa de la fondue dejando gotear el exceso de chocolate para que no se desperdicie ni una gota, pone la mano debajo y mira a Lili apartando la vista enseguida, pero acercando la fresa. Ella se acerca a la fresita, abriendo los labios un poco.

Suiza abre los ojos como platos mirando la escena absolutamente horrorizado y Canadá se sonroja más y se la acerca hasta que roza su labio con la mano de abajo por error, retirándola muy nervioso. Mira el suelo.

El helvético se indigna más aun, dejando de mirar a Liechtenstein y mirando a Canadá, cual si estuviera haciéndole algo que seguro le haría Austria a él.

—Yo... me... me... _pardon_ —susurra Canadá muy, muy avergonzado.

Lili abre los ojos un poco desconsolada. (Dios mío, Austria, podrías por favor... controlar a Suiza que va a matarle).

—En... en mi casa, _Godiva _— marca belga, pero el pobre americanito no piensa ello—. Vende fresas así con chocolate y con chocolate blanco y con leche, y están buenas y creo que te gustarían, y no sé si las has probado alguna vez y... —empieza y cada vez se le oye menos, muy nervioso por cambiar de tema y coger fuerzas para volver a dársela.

Suiza va a matarle, en serio, y es que Austria está viendo a Francia e Inglaterra. Pega en la mesa con FUERZA. Canadá suspira y vuelve a mirar a Lili.

— _Pardon _—le acerca la fresa otra vez y da un salto con el golpe.

—Cómo es que... Como... ¡Ella come chocolates suizos!

Lili se queda de nuevo con la boca abierta, muy asustada. A Canadá se le caen las gafas mirando a suiza con terror y Austria les mira advertido por el golpe y el grito.

—_ Liebe_ —llama al suizo, olvidando un momento a Francia e Inglaterra, y éste le mira.

— _WAS?_

Con su habitual parsimonia, Austria pincha un trozo de naranja, lo rebaña, lo sujeta entre los dientes y los labios, medio fuera, y se abalanza un poco sobre la mesa, mirándole. Suiza flipa sin detenerle, olvidando el asunto en un 98% e ignorando el otro 2%

Austria sigue mirándole esperando a que le quite la naranja de entre los labios. El helvético, que tiene a Austria enfrente y está un poco SONROJADOTE, traga saliva y se le acerca tentativamente, pensando que no debería hacerlo y que Inglaterra está junto, y que todos lo ven y aun así... ¡joder! se le acerca y muerde la naranja con los labios a un milímetro de los de él, pero sin tocarle, mientras se muere lentamente sin creer que esté haciendo esto frente a todo el mundo.

El austriaco sonríe y recorre el último milímetro, tocándole suavemente y separándose luego. Suiza se queda pegado a la silla con cara de susto, sonrojadísimo, parpadeando y mirando a su plato, tragando saliva y mascando su naranja, no mirando a NADIE, incluidos Canadá y Lili.

Por mi parte, sólo Italia y Canadá les han mirado, y ninguno de ellos va a decir nada (no sé si Inglaterra se ha enterado) Austria nota la falta del flash y sabe que Hungría no está y luego la falta de gritos de Prusia.

Francia no está tan interesado en esto, siendo honestos. Alemania ha sonreído un poco, relajándose al ver que Suiza no le disparó a nadie y América está demasiado ocupado con Rusia.

Lili se tranquiliza y toma la mano de Canadá con el palito, llevándoselo a la boca. El canadiense le sonríe y se sonroja un poco soltándole la mano y mascando la fresita.

— No hables nunca más de_ Godiva _—susurra. Canadá asiente habiendo aprendido la lección.

—_Pardon_ —repite. Ella sonríe un poco mirando a su _bruder _de reojo y viendo que está aún medio pasmado en su silla.

— ¿Cuál es tu fruta favorita?

Y Canadá, que tiene un arrebato francés, piensa "tú" y se sonroja él solo un poquito.

— La piña.

—Oh —Sonríe picando un trocito de piña y metiéndolo en el chocolate hasta llenarlo por completo. Lo saca y escurre todo lo bien que puede, y luego se sonroja, levantando aun así el palito con mano un poco temblorosa hasta la boca del americano. Canadá abre la boca y cierra los ojos comiéndose el trocito de piña.

— _Merci _

Lili sonríe relajándose considerablemente.

— Lo logramos... —admite en un susurro.

El canadiense se ríe un poquito y ella le mira aun avergonzadilla.

— ¿Está buena la piña?

Pincha un trozo.

— Pruébala —le sonríe rebanándola dispuesto a dársela

Sonríe abriendo la boca de nuevo y Canadá se la acerca con más seguridad esta vez. Lili pesca la piña sin problemas, batiéndose un poco los labios con ella y riendo un poquito, limpiándose con la lengua. El canadiense se sonroja un poco y se ríe también.

— ¿Quieres otra? —pregunta ella mirando las frutas. Asiente.

— Mango, _si'l vou plait._

Pincha un trocito y lo baña en el chocolate, extendiéndoselo y esperando a que esté a punto de tomarlo para batirle un poco el labio de abajo. El chico parpadea y se relame limpiándose.

— Mmm está muy dulce —asegura satisfecho.

Y Lili se fascina un poquito con la lengua y demás, pensando que quizás Canadá si le gusta en realidad. Y así es, señoras y señores, como se juega a esto sin tantos problemas mentales.

Suiza refunfuña un poco después de la naranja, aun masticándola y detestando a Austria por hacerle esto y a la vez considerando que no ha estado tan mal. Pica un trozo de manzana con su palito muy serio y sin mirarlo lo sumerge en el chocolate.

Austria sigue a su rollo sin mirar mucho a Suiza. Éste se mete la manzana en la boca, refunfuñando.

El austriaco le mira de reojo, notando el refunfuño un momento y aparta la vista dispuesto a fingir que no existe de una manera aún más activa, sonriendo.

Suiza frunce más el ceño aun, refunfuñando al doble sobre que quizás prefiera que Francia le dé una fruta en vez de él, y que para qué le ha invitado a venir si va a ignorarle... Austria como quien oye llover y el helvético frunce más el ceño aun, enfurruñado.

—Quizás podrías ver las cosas que quieres ver de manera menos obvia —susurra.

Austria levanta la mano hacia él, sin mirarle aun, sonriéndose más a sí mismo y pidiéndole silencio. Suiza abre la boca y doblemente enfurruñado, se recarga en su asiento dejando el palito en paz.

—Este es un juego estúpido, siempre lo ha sido —sentencia mirando a Lili y a Canadá, y luego a Inglaterra y a Francia.

Austria lo nota, toma un trozo de plátano, se lo rebaña y se lo come sin mirarle. Y Suiza abre la boca sin creer lo que ha hecho, bueno, sí creyéndolo, pero aun así, y se queda un poco desconsoladito.

—Ah... además no es que no tengas ganas de comer, es que no quieres que... —triplemente enfurruñado—. Ni creas que quiero darte —en susurros.

—Que pasa _Schweiz,_ pareces tenso... ¿es que quieres más? —pregunta ahora mirándole, fingiendo no haberse enterado. El rubio se sonroja y frunce el ceño.

—Yo... yo sólo... quería... —traga saliva—. Por aparentar, claro.

—También podrías darme tú a mi alguna —replica sin aparentemente doble interpretación, pinchando una fresa y haciendo el proceso de comérsela.

Suiza abre la boca de esa manera que siempre la abre cuando está ofendido/incrédulo.

—Eso intentaba, pero tú... ¡ni siquiera me miras! —protesta... sonrojándose más cuando se oye— ¡No que quiera que me mires!

El moreno le sostiene la mirada serio pero medio descojonado por dentro.

—Aclárate, ¿quieres que te mire o no? —se burla. Parpadea un poco confundido, sin entender.

— _Was?_ Ahora qué te pa... argh... —bufa y hace los ojos en blanco—. ¡Quiero que te comportes como deberías! —protesta. Austria se ríe un poco y él se cruza de brazos—. ¿Ahora de qué te ríes?

Le mira y le sonríe.

—Me haces gracia —explica, toma una fresa de entre todas las frutas y la rebaña con parsimonia.

—Te hago gracia… — enfurruñado.

La sujeta con los dedos y le hace un gesto a Suiza para que se acerque, éste se sonroja sin moverse mucho de su lugar. Le mira esperando para que se acerque y la sujete con los labios como seguro han hecho muchas veces en la intimidad, porque hoy Austria pasa de los palitos.

Suiza se acerca un poco más, recordando lo que ha hecho hace unas horas nada más, justamente con unas fresas como esas, sonrojándose al triple.

— _Mein gooooott..._ te odio —se acerca y abre la boca.

Y por como están, Francia seguro se muere de ganas de hacer eso y no puede por el _bloody_ niño. Es decir, es que ese tipo de cosas no pasan desapercibidas para Francia y seguro le dará tooooda la envidia del mundo.

Austria sonríe y se sonroja un poquito también, se la pone entre los labios y se acerca lamiendo un poco el chocolate y rozando los labios de Suiza con la lengua lentamente, finalmente muerde la mitad y se la come, separándose nervioso sin mirarle a los ojos.

El helvético se mantiene con los ojos cerrados en cuanto Austria se separa, quedándose ahí unos instantes, cerebro-derretido. Francia mira la escena de reojo, por cierto, sintiendo un escalofrió. De hecho, Suiza tiene mucha suerte de que Austria rivalice con Francia, suele hacerle más cosas de estas cuando eso pasa.

Al final Suiza se vuelve a sentar bien, recargando su espalda en el asiento, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Austria, que le mira y le sonríe un poquitín. Se relame masticando su fresa y pensando "¿_WTF_ acaba de pasar?".

Francia mira a Austria con desprecio, de reojo. Éste sigue comiéndose la fresa y si Francia les está haciendo caso, Inglaterra debe hacerlo también... O a ellos o a Estados Unidos. Aunque no, no creo que Francia les esté haciendo TANTO caso, sólo los ha mirado un segundo en plan... pues que les den, el mío es más interesante, jump!

Suiza se plantea si quiere él darle una fruta o no, tragando saliva y decidiendo que no es como que esté saliendo precisamente mal. Así que suspira y toma una fresita pequeña de la palangana (mientras Aceite piensa que les va a dar diarrea con tanta fresa) y la suelta en el chocolate sin mirar a Austria, desde luego, metiendo un poquitín los dedos al mismo, pensando que está haciendo una estupidez soberana y que el que se va a arrepentir de esto va a ser él mismo, desde luego...

El austriaco se acomoda el pelo y las gafas fingiéndose más o menos desinteresado del asunto. Suiza saca la fresa de la fondue con dos dedos y la deja sobre la palanganita esperando a que escurra todo el chocolate. Traga saliva, volviendo a pensar que esto es algo estúpido.

Austria le mira y él carraspea y levanta la mirada a él, pensando que si han hecho algo parecido hace algunas horas, ahora mismo no debería ser tan incómodo. En cuanto le ve, se le sube el color hasta las orejas. El moreno se mantiene a la espera intentando adivinar.

Parpadea, muriéndose de ganas de darle la fresa, pero está absolutamente petrificado. Austria levanta una ceja y sonríe ligeramente burlón. Suiza lo fulmina frunciendo el ceño, levantando la mano hacia él con todo y fresa en plan "ah no, ahora verás como sí" y éste abre la boca y entrecierra los ojos esperando.

Suiza le odia, ¿lo hemos comentado? Suspira mirando un poco alrededor y notando que no hay nadie que le haga demasiado caso. Traga saliva y se acerca a Austria poniéndole la fresa entre los labios, embarrándolo bastante (a propósito...)

El austriaco se deja bastante y finalmente se mete la fresa entera dentro de la boca, acariciándole los dedos con los labios... y se relame, limpiándose al separarse.

Suiza se abraza la mano en cuanto Austria se separa, MUUUUUUY sonrojado, SONROJADO, y en un acto reflejo se lame los dedos. Suiza el guarro...

Austria se ríe un poco, no del todo cómodo y no del todo calmado. El suizo aprieta los ojos, pensando que basta, que hasta aquí llegó el juego y que quiere irse a casa o a... lejos... de... No sé

Francia mira a Inglaterra lánguidamente. Él sigue mirando a su plato pensando que no debe ser tan difícil pegarle fuego a la casa, su casa se quema muy a menudo y llueve mucho más, por no hablar de la niebla... Y entonces se acuerda del _"City on fire"_ y sacude la cabeza violentamente aun sin mirar a Francia, bastante tiene consigo mismo, gracias.

Francia corta un poco de... plátano, por qué no, en su plato.

— _Angleterre..._ —le llama casualmente en un tono de desinterés.

Piensa en si no habría alguna forma de huir de aquí, aunque seguramente Estados Unidos le haría un súper placaje y le mandaría al hospital... ¿Debe ser buena la comida del hospital? Seguro, porque esto es Alemania y aquí hay mucho dinero... No que en su casa la comida del hospital sea mala o algo de eso, pero bueno, es su comida. Ejem. El caso es que quizás podría decirle a Estados Unidos a ver si le cambia el sitio y el hacer con... No! No! No! Porque Estados Unidos quedaría con Francia y... oye su nombre dando un respingo y saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Pareces distraído,_ cher_ —sumerge un trocito del plátano en la fonduera y le sonríe un poco, sacando el trozo y metiéndolo a su propia boca—. Mmmm… el chocolate _suisse_ siempre es _fantastique._ Ven acá —le pide que se acerque con la otra mano.

Él le mira con atención todo el tiempo y cuando nota que lo saca abre los ojos como platos sin creer que planee hacer esto y cuando ve que se lo come frunce un poco el ceño sin poder creer que no vayan a jugar a esto... Finalmente piensa que podría comerse toda la fruta sola de un solo golpe y se acabó el problema, aunque seguramente parecerá un hámster durante un buen rato.

Francia sonríe, viendo tooooodas sus expresiones. Mete otro trozo de plátano.

— Sí te gusta el plátano, ¿verdad? —confirma sonriendo encantadoramente y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Seguramente teniendo mucho que ver el asunto de que es Francia quien lo dice, Inglaterra lo toma como un doble sentido y se sonroja.

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, _bastard!_

Levanta las cejas, sorprendido de la agresividad, aunque sonríe evidentemente por el doble sentido perfectamente intencionado.

— Es de mi incumbencia cuando planeo darte un poquito, _mon amour_ —le susurra—. Venga, es parte del juego... todos lo están haciendo —se humedece los labios mirándole a Inglaterra los suyos

—Que... ¿Qué te hace pensar... que yo quiero? —vacila con la cabeza baja y el ceño un poco fruncido, con la boca pequeña. Ojos azules en blanco.

—Abre la boca, _s'il vous plait_ —le sonríe.

Inglaterra le mira a los ojos de forma un poco salvaje fijamente sin hacerlo y se sonroja más. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco burlón.

— ¿O no te atreves a abrir la boca para mí?

Entrecierra los ojos, se quita un zapato y le pone el pie entre las piernas en un solo movimiento.

— Propasate una sola pizca, _frog..._ —le amenaza sin dejar de mirarle, sonriendo un poquito.

Francia siente el pie en sus regiones vitales y levanta aún más las cejas, sonriendo.

— Que amenazas, _Angleterre..._ —se le acerca más, apretando sus propias regiones en la planta del pie de Inglaterra.

Éste aprieta los ojos sonrojándose más y mueve el pie recogiendo un poco la pierna, haciendo un círculo con el pulgar, del pie, claro. Francia sonríe por completo.

— Oh vaya, _cher..._ que tentador.

Le da un golpecito con el talón.

— Imbécil — un golpecito no muy fuerte. Francia se pone un poco más serio de repente, sin bajar las manos a sus regiones vitales.

— Agradecería que tuvieras cuidado,_ cher_ —le sonríe, cáustico, acercándole el plátano a la boca.

—Eso mismo es lo que he dicho yo —sonríe el británico.

— ¿Insinúas que no lo tengo? —inclina la cabeza y se vuelve a humedecer los labios, acercándole el plátano a que roce la comisura de los labios donde siempre le besa.

—Quizás podrías no tenerlo, sólo es una advertencia —sonríe sacando un poco la lengua por la comisura para tocar el chocolate y se detiene enseguida, mordiendo el plátano entero.

Francia le sonríe al obtener la reacción esperada quitando el palito y extendiendo un dedo hasta él para tomar un poquito de chocolate que se le ha quedado en la comisura de los labios.

Inglaterra se tensa un poco, incluido el pie, ejerciendo una pequeña presión, abriendo un poco los labios como reflejo involuntario y Francia sonríe, cerrándole un ojo rápidamente y llevándose el dedo a sus propios labios, bajando una mano para darle unas palmaditas sobre el pie mientras la _Tour Eiffel_ ejerce presión sobre la planta.

El inglés se sonroja de nuevo y mueve un poco el pie esperando ponerle un poco nervioso o algo, mirándole a los ojos. Francia parpadea lentamente, sonriendo un poco mientras se chupa el dedo de manera casi obscena, y yo creo que Austria debe poder sacar muchas conclusiones con esto… aunque Francia es Francia...

Inglaterra se sonroja aún más al notarlo sin saber muy bien que hacer, cada vez más tenso, paralizado como un animalillo frente a los focos de un coche, un poco sonrojado, odiando que no haya manera de ganarle ni un poquito en esto. Francia le sonríe un poco haciendo como si NADA pasara. Baja la vista parpadeando y traga saliva... carraspea. El galo parpadea con lentitud.

— Tu turno... —indica en tono neutro.

Con la cabeza baja toma el palo, pincha una fruta sin mirar ni cual es y la remueve en el chocolate, aun nervioso. Mientras el francés sonríe mirando a su alrededor, presionando un poco más la _Tour Eiffel_.e Inglaterra tiene un escalofrió y tiembla un poco mientras remueve la fruta demasiado, aun sin mirarle. El galo se gira a él.

— Creo que ya tiene suficiente chocolate, _cher._

Da un saltito soltando el palito dentro de la fondue y le mira.

— _What?_

—El chocolate que recubre la frambuesa...Ya está lo suficientemente recubierto... —bromea. El inglés carraspea.

— No necesito que me digas como recubrir un pedazo de fruta con chocolate,_ frog_, ni siquiera es como si estuviera cocinando realmente —replica con la boca pequeña, apartando la cara otra vez. Y Francia se ríe un poco parpadeando lentamente.

— Bien...

Mueve los dedos del pie un poco y vuelve a tomar el palito, sacándolo. El francés traga saliva y se pasa una mano por el pelo lentamente, echando la cabeza atrás. Los ojos verdes le miran esperando que gotee el chocolate y recuerda lo que está tocando, paralizándose otra vez.

Francia se humedece los labios acercándose a él con la boca abierta... y presionando más. Y el británico se sonroja hasta las orejas, mirándole a los ojos y le acerca la frambuesa a los labios mientras genera cierta fricción con el pie.

Cierra los ojos azules abriendo más la boca, y si Inglaterra le quiere extirpar las amígdalas este es el momento, pero en lugar de eso aparta la vista más que sonrojado, dejándole la frambuesa en la boca y fingiendo estar muy interesado en mirar cualquier cosa a lo lejos, sin detenerse con el pie. Y Francia hace como "mmmmmmmmmmm" apretando los ojos y sonriendo. (Y se van a llevar el premio a lo porno).

Trata de mirar alrededor, a algo... ve a Rusia con cara de _psicho-killer_, ve a Austria con la naranja en la boca y a Canadá riéndose con Liechtenstein y decide bajar aún más la cara haciendo un círculo con el pie, sacando humo de las orejas, de brazos cruzados.

—La frambuesa esta .ta —inventa Francia mirándolo con ESA cara.

El británico se queda paralizado un momento... y entonces empieza a reírse, llevándose una mano a los ojos y el francés levanta las cejas y le mira con media sonrisa.

— _Quoi?_

Niega con la cabeza mientras sigue partiéndose de risa. El galo baja una mano y se la pone encima del pie, contagiándose un poco de la risa.

— _Quooooi?_

Entreabre los dedos y le mira a través de ellos y luego mira hacia los lados en plan "está aquí todo el mundo y..." se sigue riendo levantando una mano y encogiéndose de hombros en plan "¿qué coño hacemos?" o "¿qué coño pasa?"

Francia se ríe con él, acariciándole el pie y negando un poco con la cabeza igual.

—Eres un idiota —suelta, afectuoso—. Pero…

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, calmándose un poco, aun un poco con risa tonta.

—Tengo que decirte algo desagradable —sigue un poco con la misma risa. Inglaterra suspira para calmarse.

—¡Planeas seguir con esto! —exclama como si eso fuera lo desagradable, bromeando. Ojos franceses en blanco.

—_Non._ Desgraciadamente tú no vas a seguir con esto, dejándome a medias como siempre —susurra.

—Draaaaaama —se burla.

—Pues lo dices porque yo no te dejo así nunca —le sonríe y el inglés se sonroja un poco.

—Eso dices tú —replica sin mirarle. Francia levanta las cejas y le mira genuinamente interesado.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Carraspea.

—_Dieu!_ —sorprendido—. ¿Cuándo? —le sigue mirando.

—_Well..._ —gesto desinteresado, ceño fruncido—. Ejem... no es el punto.

—Y no me pongas un ejemplo de hace quinientos años —le señala con el dedo—. ¡Sí lo es! —le señala—. ¡No puedes decirme algo así de importante y luego decir que no es el punto!

—Hace una hora —replica sin mirarle y luego se sonroja un montón—. _Bloody hell!_ —protesta muy nervioso. El galo abre la boca dispuesto a replicar algo y luego la cierra sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire.

— Eh... Bueno... Ahí estaba intentando dejar claro un punto —sonríe un poco mirando a América y a Rusia, flipando un poco sin que se le note. Ojos verdes en blanco.

— _Shut up!_

—Prometo compensarte por ello —le acaricia el pie—. Pero será en otro momento... Ahora tengo algo que decirte...

Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada, baja el pie y la vista, frustrado y derrotado. Francia le mira desconsolado.

—_Angleteeeerre..._ —susurra.

Sigue con la vista baja montando un palito sin sonreír, desganado. El francés extiende una mano por arriba del mantel hasta él, buscándole la mano y luego recuerda que están aquí, toma un salero. Estira el pie hasta tocarle la rodilla con cuidado.

Inglaterra mira a Estados Unidos de reojo y rebaña el palito sin mirar a Francia, pero dándoselo.

—Toma.

Él le mira, aun desconsolado, sin moverse. Traga saliva.

—Así no tiene... gracia —vuelve a tocarle la rodilla y a acariciarle la pantorrilla.

Se encoge de hombros sin mirarle.

—Quizás es que no tiene que tenerla.

América no tengo IDEA de que está haciendo ahora mismo... puede estarle extirpando a Rusia una amígdala o pegado a la silla en pánico.

Francia aprieta el salero en frustración, porque no puede tocarle más allá de la rodilla.

— Quizás tiene mucha más gracia de la que crees que tiene —sugiere—, es sólo que habría que tener cuidado —agrega en un susurro.

—Por eso —le mira serio y luego desvía de nuevo la vista a Estados Unidos y a Austria. Francia parpadea entendiendo y dejando de tocarle la pierna.

— Bien —responde sombrío tomando otro plátano y metiéndolo en la fondue.

Inglaterra mira alrededor a Austria y Suiza que están haciendo lo de la fresa y aprieta los dientes imperceptiblemente. El francés le extiende el palito para que lo tome, mirando a Austria y a Suiza de reojo también y detestándoles, en concreto a Austria, porque siempre tiene la idea de que lo hace por joderle.

Inglaterra se lo come tal cual sin mirarle, pensando en todo lo de Bélgica.

— ¿Podrías al menos mirarme? —pide un poco irritado en tono bajo, con el ceño fruncido. Inglaterra suspira y le mira—. Estabas haciéndolo bien al principio —susurra—. Venga... dame uno a mí. Quiero melocotón.

—Detesto el _bloody_ melocotón —responde tomando el palito igual. Francia sonríe.

— Pero yo no.

Lo pincha sin tocarlo con las manos, porque a mí me da mucho asco, así que a Inglaterra también.

— Ya te he dado uno antes, no lo digas como si no lo hubiera hecho, aunque no fuera de melocotón.

—No lo has hecho adecuadamente —sonríe un poco más acercándose a él, humedeciéndose los labios y abriendo la boca. Misma posición, cabe aclarar, en la que Francia ha estado en un montón de ocasiones para hacer un montón de guarradas... exactamente con la misma sonrisilla que ahora. Los ojos verdes le miran.

— Si haces cualquier cosa rara vas a acabar con el pincho saliéndote por la nuca, te lo advierto, _frog._

—Dime algo que no sepa, _Angleterre _—le sonríe parpadeando lentamente sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Inglaterra le mira con un poquito de desprecio pero sonríe un poco, inmune a lo sexual, porque no está pensando en ello, ni viéndole de ese modo.

—Sería un favor a la humanidad, así que _please,_ haz alguna cosa rara.

Entrecierra un poquito los ojos azules.

—Ya quisieras —vuelve a abrirle la boca. Le sostiene la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, sonriendo un poco más y acerca el palito, dibujando circulitos.

— Venga, una sola. Una sola, sola excusa.

—No serías capaz... no lo has hecho en situaciones peores —sonríe.

—No sin una excusa, _because I'm a gentleman_, esa suerte tienes —sostiene el trocito frente a sus labios. Él los abre un poquito.

— ¿Qué excusa le darías a todos? —le da un beso al melocotón.

—La que tú me des a mí —ignora el melocotón.

— ¿Qué te dije algo inapropiado? —frunce un poquito el ceño, frustrado, dándole otro beso a la fruta.

—Lo que tú quieras. Tú eliges, yo sólo respondo —sigue centrado en sus ojos y en sus palabras.

Francia parpadea de nuevo, algo descolocado, lamiéndose los labios para quitarse el chocolate y mirándole a los ojos aun. Inglaterra ignora todo cuanto no son sus ojos, con todos los problemas que eso acarrea, claro.

Toma el melocotón entre los dientes, apretando el palito sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Porque esta es una de las pesadillas de Francia, he de admitirlo. Y es que… bueno… no es como que no responda pero Inglaterra SIEMPRE suele estar demasiado tenso como para protegerse bien y ahora sí lo está haciendo y lo que sucede es que si a Inglaterra le frustra no poder protegerse..., a Francia le frustra mucho cuando lo hace, deja de divertirle.

Inglaterra sigue concentrado en los ojos y ha olvidado prácticamente el resto de cosas, incluido donde están. Francia jala el palito con los dientes, sonriendo, y al sentir el tirón en la mano desvía la mirada para verla sin entender que es, rompiendo el contacto visual y entonces Francia le toma de la muñeca y él suelta el palito de golpe, asustándose un poco.

Francia sonríe más, acariciándole un poco la mano antes de soltársela y tomar el palito. Él la aparta un poco más tenso.

— Uno de esos es mío —reclama su palito el inglés.

—Ahora te lo doy —le sonríe preparándole una fruta—. A menos que quieras pelear por él... —mira a Austria dándole un beso achocolatado a Suiza y les mira con desprecio.

—Pelear... —valora levantando una ceja.

—¨Pelear", _oui._ No sé si sepas el significado de ello —le mira, cerrándole un ojo.

—No lo he preguntado como si no lo supiera, estaba valorándolo por si no distingues los tonos de voz —replica y Francia levanta una ceja.

— _Mon dieu..._ mira quien se ha levantado agresivo. ¿Será que te faltó algo en la mañana?

Y se sonroja un poquito, volviendo a pensar en eso.

— _Germany_ no hace el té del todo bien —le da la razón. Francia sonríe.

—No me refería a eso —corta un trozo de piña y lo pone en un palito. Él se encoge de hombros.

— Quizás yo estaba cambiando de tema —vuelve a centrarse en sus ojos.

—Oh... quieres hablar de la preparación del té según _Allemagne..._ —mete la piña en el chocolate y le da vueltas—. Apasionante tema, realmente creo que te interesa —se burla.

—Es un tema como cualquier otro —sigue concentrado en las réplicas y en sus ojos—. ¿Tengo que pegarte para recuperar lo que es mío? —le pregunta refiriéndose al palito.

— ¿Pegarme? —frunce el ceño—. _Sacrebleu,_ es un "_bloody_ palito" —le imita.

—Lo importante no es qué es, si no que es mío —replica. Ojos azules en blanco.

—Si te portas bien y te comes esta piña, tendrás mi palito de premio —sonríe por la estupidez del comentario. Inglaterra levanta una ceja.

— No quiero tu palito, quiero el mío —ligeramente infantil, siguiéndole el juego.

— ¿De qué hablas? —le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Del palo que me has quitado —responde.

—Quizás podrías calmarte, _Angleterre._ Este es un juego de convivencia —le sonríe—. Y de tolerancia. ¿No escuchaste lo que dije al principio sobre los enemigos?

Se echa para atrás en la silla, recostándose en el respaldo.

— Sinceramente, no —sentencia con media sonrisa. Ojos franceses en blanco otra vez.

— Siempre ignorando las mentiras y los rollos —se ríe—. La verdad, hay algo realmente raro en la disposición de estos papeles... en realidad es un juego para parejas y desconozco por completo a quien en esta tierra se le ocurrió ponernos a ti y a mí frente a frente—admite sonriendo pero haciendo cierta cara de... Ejem...—. Él —señala a Austria con la mirada—. Dice que fue una revoltura de los papelitos, yo creo que querían ver cómo me intentabas asesinar...—levanta las cejas—... O algo más...

El inglés se tensa y se pone serio de repente pensando en ello... en que realmente lo lógico habría sido que le pusieran con América, no con Francia si esto estaba planeado igual que todos los demás... y se plantea... habría sido no sólo más lógico, sino además menos peligroso potencialmente por el asunto Rusia y América... sigue dándole vueltas al asunto. Francia sigue sonriendo.

— Así que yo creo que deberíamos dejarle claro de una buena vez por todas a todo el mundo lo mucho que nos detestamos —agrega mirándole—. O lo mucho que nos queremos, o lo que consideres apropiado.

Le mira sin entender que pretende, tensándose más y poniéndose más serio. Francia le sostiene la mirada.

—Venga —sonríe malévolo.

—_What? _—pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Es tu oportunidad —susurra con la misma cara.

— ¿Para qué? —sigue sin poder creer que le esté pidiendo que le pegue.

—Esta organización me parece incomprensible... Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no lo supongan ni por asomo.

Le sostienen la mirada unos instantes haciendo algo que Francia no puede notar, que sigue mirándole y escrutándole la cara.

Y lo siguiente que el francés nota es como su silla se desestabiliza y cae hacia atrás demasiado deprisa para que pueda sujetarse a la mesa, cayendo al suelo con un estrepito. Pega un grito de niña un instante y se calla con el golpe en la cabeza (que no es tan fuerte) y más bien con la sacada de aire con el golpe seco.

—_BLOODY BASTARD!_ ¡ESTOY DE TI HASTA LOS COJONES! _BLOODY HELL!_ —grita Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido, lanzándole la servilleta a la cara y apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de Estados Unidos para que le detenga en su determinación de cruzar la mesa por encima.

América salta de su estado de enajenación con el grito y luego la mano, deteniendo a Inglaterra de la cintura, que forcejea tanto como puede para soltarse, asegurándose de que no le suelte, a sabiendas que como más se mueva más fuerte va a agarrarle.

— _BLOODY ARSEHOLE!_ ¡Suéltame _America!_ —empieza a tirarle cosas a Francia sin apuntar.

Francia empieza a reírse con risa MUY malévola. Austria levanta las cejas sin entender demasiado, mirando a Alemania. Italia les mira a los dos y Canadá se acerca a Francia a ver si está bien, que sigue riéndose como muajajajajajajaja.

— ¡No puedes conmigo! —le señala. El alemán mira a Austria también sin entender y se levanta para ver a Francia.

— ¿Que paso? — pregunta al aire.

— ¡Paso que es un _bloody_ imbécil! —grita Inglaterra— ¡Que me sueltes!

Suiza frunce el ceño sintiendo un escalofrió con la risa de Francia, estirándose para mirarle y luego mirando a Inglaterra mientras América hace un esfuerzo por detenerle.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tú eres razonable!

— ¡Y una mierda! —patalea tirando su silla y haciendo un drama.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que te dijo? —América preocupado. Francia mira a Canadá con fuego en los ojos, pidiéndole que le ayude a incorporarse.

— ¡¿Qué me dijo?! ¡Se cree el _bloody _rey del mundo y es sólo un bufón! ¡Una rana! —sigue insultándole. El galo se levanta mirándole con asquito y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

— Ya podrías superarlo, _Angleterre,_ ya te he dicho mil veces que tampoco es de mi gusto seguir conviviendo en estas reuniones —se ríe de nuevo, arrogante.

— ¡Como si me importara lo que tú pienses al respecto! —grita mientras sigue forcejeando—. Pero aquí el único capullo que sobra y que no sabe comportarse eres tú, ¡¿me oyes!?

América se levanta.

— _Iggy... Come on!_ —le medio carga—. _Come on!_ —lo arrastra al pasillo—. ¡Cálmate!

Inglaterra sigue forcejeando.

— ¡Que te jodan, gilipollas! —grita mientras Estados Unidos se lo lleva.

—Capullo que sobra, Ja! Ya quisieras... Y todos tus gritos no servirán de nada —hace los ojos en blanco como si no le importara mucho que le dijera eso—. ¡El único _imbecile_ aquí eres tú!—se limpia la ropa tocándose la cabeza y mirando a Canadá—. _Connard..._

Canadá, que ha ayudado a Francia a levantarse, le mira.

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

—Es un histérico, hipersensible —estira el cuello—. Al que le he insinuado la idea de dormir conmigo y mira... —se soba la cabeza.

El chico levanta las cejas y Austria le mira escuchándole, luego mira a Suiza y le hace un gesto para que se acerque. Suiza frunce el ceño y se le acerca.

—_Bitte,_ ve a calmar a _England_ —pide— e intenta que te cuente que ha pasado antes de que vuelva y hable con _Frankreich_—añade en un susurro.

Francia sigue arrogantemente diciendo de las estupideces de Inglaterra. Mientras éste sigue forcejeando en el pasillo si acaso Estados Unidos no le ha soltado.

América no le ha soltado, en efecto, y sigue intentando que se calme en el pasillo. Suiza asiente y se levanta, saliendo también.

— _England?_

Éste sigue bufando por la nariz con el ceño fruncido, pero se calma un poco. Francia mira a Canadá y saca un cigarrillo.

— Buff... Le detesto... —murmura entre dientes como si fuera para sí.

—_Iggy! Iggy come on!_

—Pero... si últimamente estabais bien, hacia días que no os peleabais —Canadá un poco frustrado— bueno, excepto en la cena pero... eso fue una discusión.

—Créeme, _garçon,_ hacemos muchos esfuerzos para ser civilizados... —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Tenemos nuestras épocas, pero... —bufa—. Estoy harto de él, me mete en muchos problemas —le susurra como en secreto.

—En... ¿problemas? —preocupado.

A todo esto, por supuesto, Austria tiene la antena puesta lo más disimulado posible.

—Pues siempre está metido en líos con el _garçón_ y queriendo darle celos conmigo o algo así...—ojos en blanco—. No lo sé.

Canadá parpadea sorprendido porque esa es nueva.

— ¿Dar... celos... contigo?

—_Oui..._ Ya sabes cómo es además que es incapaz de decirle que le quiere con palabras —se queja con la voz bajita.

—Ah... —Canadá sonríe— si se lo ha dicho, _mon freré_ me lo ha contado... pero es verdad que le cuesta.

Ojos franceses en blanco.

— Es hartante, _cher._ ¡Y después de todo eso me tira si bromeo con el sexo!

El canadiense suspira en plan "no se puede hacer nada". Francia sigue fumando y se sienta otra vez a la mesa.

Inglaterra sigue bufando enfurruñado, de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.

— ¡Suéltame ya, _America_!

América mira a Suiza y luego a Inglaterra.

— _Ok..._ ¡Relajate!

—No me digas que... —bufa fingiendo que intenta calmarse, con la mano sobre los ojos. Suiza se le acerca con cuidado.

— ¿Que paso?

— ¿Qué pasó? que es un imbécil y deberían mantenerlo atado y encerrado —se enciende un poco otra vez.

— ¡Calmaaaa, calma! —le pide América.

—Pero ¿qué te dijo? —pregunta Suiza algo incómodo.

—No, si es la misma mierda de siempre —le mira muy enojado— no sé qué dijo exactamente, no me importa, el caso es que siempre está igual y ya no le soporto, llevo dos días aguantándole y poniendo buena cara y me ha colmado la paciencia con la _fondue_.

— ¿La misma mierda de siempre? —Suiza le mira, sonrojándose un poco porque no está acostumbrado a hacer esos cuestionarios.

—Oh, _come on..._ Ya le conoces —protesta un poquito América, empezando a desconectar el cerebro porque ha escuchado este mismo discurso TANTAS veces.

—_Yes!_ lo de siempre, que soy un bestia, que si soy un bárbaro, que si no me se comportar, ¡como si él se comportara mucho mejor! —replica. Suiza asiente.

— Eso se lo ha dicho a todo el mundo...

—Y que si la gente que sobra e insinuando yo que sé que mierdas sexuales... —sigue protestando— _yes, I know_, ya sé que siempre se lo dice a todo el mundo, pero es que yo no le aguanto.

—Pero es que siempre pelean por lo mismo —se queja América— llevan tooooda la vida igual, y al rato están otra vez hablando y riéndose —ojos en blanco.

—No, pero es que esta vez es diferente —suelta Inglaterra haciendo una parodia de sí mismo.

—Y cada vez dice lo mismo —América mira a Suiza.

—Porque se cree que... es que se cree que puede decirme lo que quiera, ¿sabes? tiene tan creído eso de que él es tan elegante y tan delicado y tan bueno en la cama y no se da cuenta de que es un imbécil que nadie le quiere —suelta (y eso le duele un poco hasta a él). América hace los ojos en blanco igual.

— No exageres _Iggy._

Inglaterra piensa en lo que creen que pasa, así que insiste.

— ¡No es exageración! —protesta— ¿tirarse? a todo el _bloody _mundo, ¿pero alguien que quiera quedarse con él a la mañana siguiente? —se ríe— ja-ja eso sí me gustaría verlo.

—Eso es verdad —Suiza frunce el ceño—. Creo que en la vida le he visto con alguien... —dice para sí más que para ellos.

—Ahhhh... Bueno, quizás sea él el que así lo quiere —piensa el niño.

—A...Ahí lo tienes —asiente Inglaterra con un poco menos de seguridad— le dices un par de verdades y entonces ya no puede soportarlas y entonces tú eres el malo JA!

—Además eso es algo un poco triste... —agrega América. —Es un poco cruel de tu parte decirle.

— ¡Yo no he empezado! —se defiende Inglaterra. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—_Austria_ siempre me dice una frase... —empieza. Inglaterra le mira. — ¿Molesta el que puede molestar? — niega con la cabeza. No la recordamos bien, —La idea es que te molestan porque tú los dejas.

—Pues claro que puede molestar es muy... —se detiene— ¡yo no le dejo! él no deja de... ¡es que no entiendo que hacía sentado enfrente mío!

—Nadie lo sabe, ese no era el plan —miente sonrojándose un poco.

—Pues me sorprende una tan mala organización por parte de _Austria and Germany_ —bufa.

—No ha sido mala organización —tenso. El inglés le mira. —Lamento mucho que las cosas hayan salido así, fue un error —insiste.

—Bien, podría ser peor, al menos ya estamos en los postres... quizás deberíamos irnos —mira a Estados Unidos de soslayo.

—_Austria_ ha planeado un baile...

* * *

_Estan muy, pero muy jodidos... ¡Fuerza muchachos! ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	27. Chapter 27

Rusia mira la fondue, mira el palito que le han dejado... Y tiene unas cuantas ideas que todos agradecemos no saber pero que le hacen poner una cara bastante inquietante y nos hace preguntarnos a los demás porque no le han dado simplemente un tenedor. América le mira y levanta una ceja al verle la cara.

—Ni creas que vas a usar eso para absolutamente nada conmigo.

O bueno, ya de paso, los germánicos podrían haberle dado una espada directamente si lo que quieren es que pase lo obvio... Rusia le mira.

—¿Contigo?

—No me vas a dar de comer nada con ese palo. Si es así ¡yo exijo ir primero! —América no sabe qué puede negarse a un juego.

—Darte de comer —repite incrédulo, porque recordemos, Rusia no se ha enterado de la explicación. El estadunidense parpadea sin entender.

—Pues claro.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta mirándole en plan "¿cómo tengo que hacer eso?".

—Pero... ¿Eres idiota o qué? _France _ha dicho que teníamos que darnos de comer, yo a ti y tú a mí.

—Eso lo entiendo, pregunto cómo hay que hacerlo —responde explicándole lentamente. El americano lo mira descolocado.

—Pues pones una fruta en el palo... —empieza lento. Rusia mira a Alemania para ver que hace y luego a Francia, se vuelve a América y hace lo que le ha dicho, apuñalando un poco fuerte una cereza con el palo. América abre los ojos como platos—. ¡No vas a meterme eso a la boca!

— ¿Y ahora? —mira su cereza apuñalada—. ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque no confió en que no me saques el palo por la nuca! Usa los dedos si acaso —suelta sin pensar.

El eslavo le mira, se encoge de hombros y saca la cereza del palo con los dedos, sosteniéndola.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Chocolate, ponle chocolate —histérico.

Mete la mano dentro de la fondue y la hace rodar entre sus dedos, embarrándose hasta la segunda falange y la saca, goteando. Vuelve a mirar a América y éste se da cuenta ahí de lo que podría pasar. Palidece y se sonroja a la vez. (Oh, sí, sólo América puede hacer esas cosas. Multifunción)

— ¿Y ahora? —vuelve a preguntar Rusia impaciente... Y ahora me le van a saber las manos a chocolate toda la noche.

—Ahora... Me tendrías que... Dar eso en la boca pero... Creo que te lo puedes comer tú —carraspea. El ruso mira a Alemania a ver qué hace y ve que le está dando de comer a Italia.

— Pero se hace con el palo, mira, es para que no me muerdas los dedos —explica y nadie sabe cómo ha llegado a la conclusión que es por eso—. No me morderás los dedos, ¿vale? —vuelve a mirarle. América pasmado.

—No vas a arrancarme la lengua... O los dientes… o a arañarme.

—_Net _—sonríe y el americano parpadea.

— Si lo haces te morderé —advierte sin pensar mucho en lo otro. Rusia frunce el ceño.

— Si me muerdes lo haré.

—No voy a morderte —replica—, no si no me haces daño —muy tenso. Como en la estación espacial.

El ruso sigue mirándole a los ojos y acerca la mano con la cereza a Estados Unidos por encima de la fondue y éste se acerca a él, lentamente, mirándole a los ojos también. Rusia baja la vista de los ojos a sus labios, esperando a que los abra.

América abre la boca un poco y se dispone a pelar los dientes cuando se lo piensa mejor y se queda pasmado con los labios un poquito abiertos. Rusia se los toca con la cereza y vuelve a mirarle a los ojos y él por reflejo hace lo mismo que la última vez que tuvo algo ruso tan cerca de él, sacando la lengua y lamiendo un poco la cereza... Otro poco el dedo de Rusia.

Rusia abre los ojos un poquito más, levantando las cejas, se mantiene inmóvil y mueve un poco la cereza y los dedos sin apartarla. América abre un poquito los dientes tomando SOLO la cereza entre ellos. Se queda ahí... Inmóvil, mirando al ruso a los ojos, TREMENDAMENTE incómodo.

Cuando siente los labios de Estados Unidos sobre sus dedos cambia su ritmo cardíaco y respiratorio, y no vamos a explicar exactamente lo que le pasa a América, pero termina por sonrojarse un poco y hacerse hacia atrás, con su cereza entre los dientes... sudando. Rusia se queda con la mano tendida unos segundos sin moverse y finalmente la recoge lentamente sin dejar de mirarle fijamente todo el tiempo

América se pregunta... "¿¡Por qué este tipo logra hacerme esto?!", histericolocoperdido. Y es hasta bastantes segundos más adelante, sin dejar de mirar a Rusia, que masca su cerecita pensando que esto realmente debe ser un sueño extraño y macabro, y que su inconsciente le traiciona demasiado... Quizás debería ir a ver a un psiquiatra.

El ruso se lleva los dedos a la boca lamiéndoselos y América mira a la fondue en plan "piensa en cosas tristes, piensa en Kosovo, piensa en la segunda guerra mundial, piensa en la madre Teresa de Calcuta... _Come on boy_", mientras Florida tiene otros planes. Carraspea, rascándose la cabeza y moviéndose mucho en su asiento y resulta que entre el chocolate hay una poquita de sangre de la herida que le ha abierto Rusia antes...así que el ruso se paraliza mientras se le contraen las pupilas y vuelve a cambiarle la respiración.

América logra, después yo calculo de unos buenos minutos de ejercicios de respiración, controlarse. Toma un trozo de plátano con las manos... Sufriendo un poco. Mira a Rusia de reojo. Se aclara la garganta y traga saliva.

— Si me muerdes te mato —indica mirándolo fijamente un poco preocupado por la cara que tiene. No estoy segura de que Rusia le esté oyendo, pero seguro le está mirando a los ojos de una forma inquietante—. _Commie?_ —frunce el ceño—. _You hear me?_

Sigue mirándole en silencio y al cabo de unos momentos se saca los dedos de la boca.

— _Da_ —susurra. América frunce el ceño.

—No vas a morderme, ¿verdad? Porque tienes esa cara de asesino serial...

Sonríe de manera muy espeluznante. América suelta el plátano.

— _No deal_ —"no hay trato", por si acaso... Rusia mete el dedo en la fondue y luego se lo lleva a la boca—. _I hate you_ —se cruza de brazos sacando su PSP, sin hacerle caso, y el pequeño Rusia se hace sangre en su propio dedo para calmarse. América le mira... Y tiene un escalofrió.

Rusia se siente mejor al cabo de unos segundos... No, no exactamente mejor, pero si más calmado. Estados Unidos en cambio sigue con el asunto sin calmar, con el PSP resbalándosele de las manos de los nervios, mirándole cada cinco segundos. Mete la mano de nuevo en la fondue y saca el plátano que ha dejado antes el estadunidense, le mira.

América le mira y levanta las cejas, el ruso se lo tiende y frunce un poco el ceño.

—_What?_

Insiste en ofrecérselo.

—¿Lo quieres?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Es tuyo.

—Y no quieres... —hace una pausa demasiado larga y se lo come. El americano parpadea sin entender.

—¡Yo te lo iba a dar y tú hiciste cara de asesino serial! —se queja. Rusia sigue mirándole mientras mastica—. Ahora no me digas que yo no te... Argh —toma una cereza y la mete al chocolate deteniéndola del rabito y luego se la extiende aun deteniéndola de ahí—. Comela...— pide, no ordena.

El ruso toma un trozo de mango, lo mete en el chocolate y le mira en cuanto le oye. El otro sigue deteniendo la cereza del rabo, acercándola.

—Tú me has dado una.

Rusia inclina la cabeza y le tiende el mango.

—A la vez —propone.

—Pero... Pero tú me diste una cereza y... —ojos en blanco. Es que Rusia no lleva un marcador.

—Tú tienes miedo de que te muerda —sonríe. El menor traga saliva.

—Abre la boca.

El soviético la abre un poco.

—Yo no te tengo miedo... —susurra abriendo él la boca también.

Le acerca el mango mientras abre más la boca como los niños cuando haces el avión para que coman. América abre más su boca hasta meterse el mango y los dedos de Rusia a los labios mientras le mete la cereza a la suya en un movimiento.

Rusia arranca la cereza del rabito sin tocarle y se centra directamente en América y el mango... Sin dejar que se lo lleve. Entonces el americano hace un desastre, lamiéndole, claro, los dedos sin pensar siquiera, intentando llevarse el mango y Rusia tiene muchos problemas otra vez, jugando con el mango y la lengua de Estados Unidos.

El estadunidense se empeña, teniendo un poco menos de problema en principio hasta que nota que está literalmente absorbiéndole el dedo con entusiasmo... separándose y pegándose al asiento, mirando a Rusia en PÁNICO, que se queda con los dedos estirados otra vez, mirándole... y lentamente vuelve a recogerlos, lentamente.

América mira a Rusia con la respiración entrecortada, habiendo reaccionado mucho, mucho, mucho (y Francia debería estar flipando...). Ah, y sí, bueno, claro, Kamchatka... se lametea a si mismo el chocolate que el estadounidense se ha dejado en sus dedos. Alguien podría pensar en un beso indirecto. El caso es que ni siquiera le está prestando atención, pero seguramente podría levantar la mesa sin usar las manos.

—Creo que ya no quiero más —miente SÚPER nervioso, porque realmente querría más y querría que Rusia le hiciera lo mismo tres veces más, algo que NUNCA va a confesarle a nadie.

Rusia vuelve a lamerse el dedo en el que antes se ha abierto la herida, mordiéndoselo más, sacándose sangre. El americano se plantea ir al baño o al jardín o a casa a resolverse el problema solo. Tomándose su copa de vino entera y la de Inglaterra mientras esta distraído.

Rusia necesita un buen rato de sangre y luego moja un trozo de piña, lo mete en el chocolate y se lo come. América cierra los ojos, ahora sí, sin importar que Rusia este ahí mirándole o lo que sea y le toma un rato largo de acordarse de las coordenadas de rescate del _air force one_ el estar tranquilo...

Ahí es cuando Inglaterra empieza a gritar porque si no, les va a dar algo…

Dios mío... Rusia. América está flipando… FLIPANDO... O, no porque sea capaz, sino por lo que logra. Digo, después de todo, Rusia al final tiene que tener cierta sensibilidad. No olvidemos el ballet y la pintura y la música… creo que debe tener esa capacidad de... Algo.

xoOXOox

Austria se acerca a Alemania en cuanto Francia deja de hablar con Canadá.

—_Mein Gott in himmel..._ Que es lo que les pasa —protesta el alemán pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Austria se pellizca el puente de la nariz también, levantándose las gafas.

— No lo sé, pero propongo ir a tomar el café a la sala y que empiece el baile a ver si relajamos el ambiente.

—Se van a matar si no... ¿Has visto a _Russland_ con el chico? —verde.

—No, estaba muy pendiente de _England,_ ¿Que ha pasado? —le mira. Alemania parpadea.

—No estoy seguro —verde... el austriaco levanta una ceja.

—¿Estás bien?

—No estoy seguro —responde en el mismo tono—. Vamos a hacer lo que dices.

El moreno se vuelve a Italia.

—_Italien _—pide haciendo un gesto—, busca a _Ungarn_ _und Preussen_ —ordena y se vuelve a Alemania—. Acompañame a la cocina, _bitte._

Alemania mira a su alrededor y asiente, siguiéndole. Italia empieza a pedirle a la gente que se vayan a la sala. Austria se detiene frente a la puerta de la cocina esperando que Alemania le sujete la puerta para entrar. El alemán lo hace sin pensar demasiado.

—¿Que ha pasado? ¿Qué has visto? —pregunta Austria una vez están solos.

—_Russland und Amerika..._ Actúan de manera muy extraña. Se han dado de comer mutuamente con los dedos y... —no es capaz de explicarlo pero... Se sonroja. El austriaco levanta las cejas.

— ¿Disculpa?

—_Was?_ —se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Es decir, _Russland_ casi le arranca la cabeza con ese grifo suyo y _Amerika_ ha jurado vengarse de sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos... ¿y ahora estaban alimentándose? ¿Con los dedos?

—_Ja..._ De una manera bastante —traga saliva, sonrojado— _Nein._ No lo sé, debo estar equivocado.

— ¿Aja? —sigue mirándole.

— ¿Extraña? —después de vacilar. Austria entrecierra los ojos.

— ¿Cómo de extraña?

—Muy extraña, _Österreich..._ Podría yo decir —carraspea cambiando su centro de gravedad a la otra pierna y desviando la mirada—. Digna de _Frankreich_ —agrega y Austria levanta una ceja—. Obscena. _Amerika _le estaba lamiendo el... —carraspea. Levanta ambas cejas ahora sí.

—_Oh... mein gott_ —suelta para que no describa nada relacionado, teniendo más que suficiente con el verbo.

—_Ja. Mein gott!_ —se recarga en el fregadero.

—Y _England _no... _England_ ni siquiera ha mirado a _Amerika_ en todo el tiempo... —se pasa la mano por el pelo—. Lo bueno es que esto nos ahorraría una guerra. El alemán levanta las cejas.

—¿Nos ahorraría una guerra?_ Amerika_ no podría atacar a _England_ por _Frankriech _si él hiciera lo mismo —suspira haciendo la conexión.

—Exacto —le mira. Alemania se pellizca el puente de la nariz de nuevo.

—Empiezo a estar harto.

—¿De qué? — se cruza de brazos.

—De todos ellos. _Mein Gott,_ como es que no ganamos esa guerra —se lamenta. El moreno le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Venga —sonríe—. Lo bueno de esto es que ya no hay que preocuparse... demasiado.

—Todos siguen haciendo imprudencias y engañándose los unos a los otros —protesta.

—_Ja, Deustchland,_ es así como se mueve el mundo —le recuerda Austria y hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿_Russland_ con _Amerika?_ ¿En serio? —le mira a los ojos.

—¿A caso planeas interponerte? _Russland..._ tú vas a explicárselo, seguramente vas a tener que hablarle tarde o temprano —le recuerda.

—¡No quiero! —niño pequeño.

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres? —ojos en blanco.

—Hablar con él. Ni siquiera sé si realmente quisiera que se aliaran en serio. ¿Te imaginas a esos dos locos idiotas haciendo lo que quieran... JUNTOS?

—Tienes que hacerlo... él, por algún motivo misterioso, cree que eres su amigo —le mira por encima de las gafas.

—_Österreich!_ —protesta en un extraño arrebato—. Ya le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera y temo arrepentirme.

—Entonces hará lo que quiera, veras... sinceramente creo que hará lo que quiera le digas tú lo que le digas.

Suspira.

— Entonces puedo decirle que no hable conmigo —va al refrigerador y saca una cerveza.

—Preferiría que no hicieras eso, pero si lo consideras imprescindible... —Austria usando un tono de "esa es una mala, mala, mala idea y más vale que no lo consideres imprescindible". Alemania abre la lata y se toma la cerveza de un solo trago.

—Ojalá crecieran algún día —saca otra lata y la abre—. Vamos a la sala. Más te vale arreglar esto de alguna manera.

—No sé qué ha pasado con los asientos, _Schweiz _me ha asegurado que los había cambiado... al final han sido _Frankreich_ y _England _quienes peleaban.

—_Italien_ los cambio. ¿Dónde lo habías puesto?

El austriaco levanta las cejas.

— _Russland_ contigo —sentencia.

—Y él con el muchacho... Se ha negado a no estar conmigo —suspira—. A todos nos habría hecho un favor...

— ¿Te ocuparas tú de reñirle?

Alemania le pone una mano en el hombro.

—No lo... —asiente—. _Ja._

—Bien —asiente también a pesar de saber que Alemania no le reñirá.

—¿Algo más se nos escapa? —le mira a los ojos.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé —se encoge de hombros dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda—._ Danke_ por la cena, estuvo deliciosa —frunce el ceño y le mira—. Por cierto... ¿qué viste tú con _England _y _Frankreich?_

—_England_ estuvo sonrojado un 80 % del tiempo y _Frankreich..._ bien, quien sabe con _Frankreich,_ aunque no entendí la pelea, creo que —se sonroja un poco—. Ejem... me distraje unos segundos.

El rubio le sonríe un poco burlón.

—Eso noté. Entonces no sabemos por qué pelearon —se pellizca el puente—. ¿Pudo ser _Römer_?

—Oí a _Frankreich _contarle a _Kanada..._ dijo algo relacionado con insinuársele y tratar de darle celos con él a _Amerika..._ también pedí a _Schweiz_ a por la versión de _England. _

—¿Celos? —frunce el ceño—. _Mein Gott!_ Parece que estamos en la primaria.

—Al parecer a _England _le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos, cosa que no es nueva en absoluto, pero... ya no sé qué pensar, _Deustchland,_ a mí también me parece un comportamiento infantil.

Alemania se peina hacia atrás un pelo que se ha salido del resto.

—A la vez, siempre han sido así de ridículos e infantiles —traga saliva—. Y toda la vida han peleado entre ellos por cosas idiotas y por otras no tanto. Mucho más que tú y _Schweiz._

El austriaco levanta una ceja en plan "yo no peleo por cosas idiotas". Ojos azules en blanco.

—¡Tú pusiste el ejemplo con _Schweiz!_

—Olvídalo, vamos fuera... yo también empiezo a hartarme de este asunto —sentencia. El alemán le pone una mano en el hombro deteniéndole. Él le mira.

—_Danke._

Y sonríe un poco.

—_Bitte._

—Me alegra que lo tuyo funcione —cara seria. Austria levanta las cejas.

—Lo... ¿mío?

—_Schweiz _—le empuja a la puerta Traga saliva nerviosito.

—_Schweiz _no cambio los papelitos para sentarse frente mío a pesar del peligro potencial —le recuerda y Alemania desvía la mirada y le quita la mano de la espalda.

—No es necesario que le hagas menos —frunce el ceño.

—Lo que digo es que no es lo único que funciona —sonríe y el otro le sonríe un poco, poniéndole de nuevo la mano en el hombro y carraspeando.

—¿Que vas a tocar?

—¿Que te apetece? _Preussen _me ha pedido antes _"Fever"_ ni siquiera sabía que supiera sobre la existencia del Jazz.

—Yo... Preferiría algo más... Clásico —le mira nerviosito—. Un vals o algo así.

—Por supuesto—asiente—. ¿Querrás abrir con el Danubio?

Asiente.

—Aunque bailar con _Italien_ —vacila porque sieeeeeempre se le complica, esde que no levantaba dos palmos del suelo. De hecho se siente Sacro Imperio por un instante.

—Sabes hacerlo perfectamente —le asegura Austria mintiendo un poco y entrando a la sala. Él le sigue, pensando que obviamente él es un sajón y todo lo hace bien, ese no es el problema.

En la sala, Prusia está sentado con Francia y con Canadá, quien echa miraditas a Liechtenstein de tanto en tanto, mientras Italia sirve café e Inglaterra está sentado al otro lado de la sala, aparentemente fastidiado y enojado.

Rusia ha salido al coche y al garaje para quién sabe qué. Hungría está conversando con Liechtenstein y América está preguntándose donde esta Rusia.

Francia está riendo muy tranquilo. Prusia le cuenta a él y a Canadá lo que ha subido a hacer con Hungría. Austria se sienta al piano no sin hacer un gesto de desprecio porque este piano NO le gusta y Suiza está en silencio sentado con Inglaterra, por cierto.

—Ohhh... _Fantastique!_ ¿Qué vas a tocar? —sonríe Francia mirando al austriaco, que arregla las partituras más como una costumbre que como una necesidad.

—Stauss. El Danubio Azul, especialmente para _Deustchland _—responde con una inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Ese piano es nuevo? —pregunta sonriendo.

—_Nein_ —responde abriendo la tapa, sin mirarle. Francia sonríe.

—Tenías otro aquí antes, _non?_

Prusia se ríe y su castigo por ello sube a 3 años más.

—_Ja,_ pero ahora tengo este. Quizás traiga aquí el _Yamaha_ si supiera que todos somos capaces de respetar las propiedades ajenas —explica reprendiendo a Prusia. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Van a bailar? —mira a Prusia y a Canadá. Éste último se sonroja un poco y mira a Liechstenstein con una sonrisa tímida.

—Ojalá —susurra.

—¿No se supone que mi _bruder _abre el baile solo? —pregunta Prusia que aún no entiende mucho esto.

—Es algo perfecto para empezar. Un vals muy bonito —asegura Francia. Alemania camina hasta Italia muy seguro de sí mismo y carraspea frente a él, haciendo una reverencia.

— _Italien,_ ¿serias capaz de... Hacerme el honor de... Bailar esta pieza conmigo?

—¡Ah! —Italia da un saltito muy contento—. ¡Claro! —se le acerca y le pone la mano en la cintura demasiado abajo, porque, oh, sí, Italia por supuesto pretende llevar a Alemania. Él se sonroja tomándolo de la mano... Sonrojándose más. Y baila de la manera más rígida posible, haciendo cada paso exacto.

—Ehh... No vas a llevarme a mí —pasmado. Le toma la mano y se la pone en los hombros. Italia le mira sin entender.

— _Vee?_

Alemania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Yo soy más alto que tú — lo toma de los hombros. Al ver eso, el italiano vuelve a bajar la mano a la cintura de Alemania y éste suspira—. Bien. Llevas tú.

Y desde luego, Alemania NO sabe hacer la parte de mujer, así que le pisa unas cuantas veces. Mientras tanto, Inglaterra se vuelve a Suiza notando algo extraño en su cuello.

El suizo gira un poco más la cabeza hacia Austria, permitiéndole a Inglaterra, sin quererlo, ver a detalle. Inglaterra inclina un poco la cabeza.

—Eh, _Switzerland..._ —empieza suavemente, extrañado, para llamarle. Éste gira la cara rápidamente hacia él como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo.

—_Quoi? Was..._

—Tienes... Algo... —sigue haciendo un gesto señalándose su propio cuello. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué? —se lleva la mano al lugar por instinto y al presionar, ciertamente le duele un poquitín. Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—Pues... —se sonroja un poco—. Nada, supongo —responde al deducir lo que es.

—¿Nada? —confundido.

—Pues... No es... Hum... Quizás deberías buscar algo... Ejem —le mira con cara de circunstancias, haciendo un gesto como de una bufanda. Suiza parpadea sin entender y vuelve a tocarse el área, notando de nuevo un cierto dolorcillo.

—Pero ¿qué es lo que tengo? — frunce el ceño aun si hacer la conexión, tratando se pensar que puede ser y poniéndose nervioso sin saber exactamente por qué.

—_I don't know..._ —miente—. Quizás es una rozadura o... Te ha picado —carraspeo—. Un insecto.

Sale de sus pensamientos.

—¿Un insecto? Me duele un poco. ¿Parece una mordida de araña? — (no, parece una mordida de Austria...) Eso es justo lo que piensa Inglaterra.

—No... No sabría decirte, quizás deberías ir al baño y verte en el espejo.

Suiza carraspea.

—Voy a verme.

—_Wait_ — le pide antes de que se vaya—. Ehm... No dejes que _Prussia _te lo vea —aconseja. El helvético se levanta nervioso.

—_What... Why? _—pregunta... Y abre los ojos como platos, sonrojándose y llevándose una mano al cuello—. Mphf —responde Suiza a Inglaterra con la mano en el cuello y sale casi VOLANDO al baño cruzando el salón.

Inglaterra carraspea y mira a Francia un instante sin poder evitarlo, medio descojonadillo. Francia le mira de regreso curioso. Se medio ríe y luego desvía la mirada.

El francés le sonríe un poco también sin entender la risa, claro, y... Se escucha un grito de "_ÖSTERREICH!_ ¡VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!", desde el baño

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y todos se vuelven a mirar a Austria, hasta América, (excepto Italia y Rusia, claro)... Alemania también mientras pisa dos veces más a Italia y decide que ya basta, deteniéndose.

Austria sigue tocando, levantando las cejas un segundo, hasta acabar la pieza sin aparentemente variar el tempo y cuando acaba, cierra la tapa sin mirar a nadie. Le hace una señal a Hungría con la cabeza para que ponga la música en el reproductor y se dirige al baño.

—Si me disculpáis —susurra con una leve inclinación de cabeza, saliendo de la sala.

El inglés le mira ligeramente preocupado y se lleva una mano a los labios sin poder evitar reír un poco, tratando de esconderlo en un carraspeo.

Hungría le sonríe yendo al tocadiscos mientras Francia mira a Inglaterra con el ceño medio fruncido y una sonrisa. Éste cruza la mirada con él y luego la aparta enseguida para seguir manteniendo la coartada de que están enojados... Aparentemente muy interesado en el piano vacío, se lleva una mano al cuello señalando el lugar disimuladamente y pone los labios en posición de beso al aire. Francia levanta las cejas entendiendo y sonríe macabramente, riéndose un poco de hecho.

Austria golpea la puerta del baño suavemente. Suiza la abre salvajemente echando fuego de los ojos.

—Espero que tengas un excelente motivo para obligarme a detenerme de tocar en mitad de una pieza y dejar a todo el mundo a la espera —sentencia con el ceño fruncido. Suiza se señala el cuello. Él le mira y no puede evitar sonreír un poco casi imperceptiblemente, aun en su postura seria y semidesitenresada

—_England_ me dijo sobre él... _ENGLAND._

—_England _es muy observador —responde con cinismo—. ¿Y?

Traga saliva y levanta las cejas.

— ¿Y?

—_Ja,_ ¿y? —insiste.

—¿Cómo es que tú no me has dicho?, para empezar. ¡¿Cuando has hecho esto?! ¿Eh? ¿Eeeeeh?

—Me parece que fue antes de que _Ungarn _y _Liechtenstein_ bajaran a la sala —responde mirándole— . Sigo esperando el motivo para hacer dejar una pieza a medias.

—¡Podrías al menos haberme advertido! ¡Esto es un extraordinario motivo! —escandalizado.

—No me parece un motivo en absoluto, no puedo hacer nada para solucionarlo y no es algo que no puedas decirme dentro de un par de horas.

—Tengo una mordida en el cuello... Y... —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados—._ Ok_. —lo quita de la puerta del baño con un brazo y sale de ahí.

Ojos austriacos en blanco.

—No pensé que necesitaras que te advirtiera, te lo hice a ti, se suponía que lo habías notado— replica. El suizo se gira a mirarle.

—Como veras, no lo cubrí. Eso tuvo que haberte dado una idea.

—Puedes usar alguno de mis pañuelos si quieres —ofrece— ya sabes dónde están.

—Te detesto —replica sin mirarle, caminando hacia las escaleras y pensando que va a verse ridículo llegando con un pañuelo de Austria a la sala y planteándose la posibilidad de no bajar más.

—Al menos ha sido _England_ quien lo ha notado y no _Frankreich _o _Preussen_ —sonríe.

—_Ja,_ claro... Al menos... —masculla entre dientes.

—Sólo... Cálmate —le sonríe—. Me han gustado mucho las fresas —le suelta—. No tardes —añade volviendo a la sala.

Suiza se detiene y sonroja en automático.

—Que me calme, que me calme... —masculla entre dientes y cuando llega al final de las escaleras sonríe para si—. A mí también me han gustado las fresas... —susurra.

xoOXOox

En cuanto Francia se ríe, Prusia se vuelve a él.

—¿Qué pasa?

Francia le sonríe a Prusia.

—_Suisse _tiene un chupetón en el cuello.

El albino levanta las cejas.

—¿En serio? —se vuelve hacia el baño— ¿se lo has visto?

Francia mira a Canadá y éste levanta las cejas.

—_Oui _

Prusia se levanta corriendo y se acerca a Hungría.

—¡Ven! —le tiende la mano como para sacarla a bailar, sin notarlo. Ella levanta las cejas y sonríe complacida pensando lo evidente. Le toma la mano y se levanta, poniéndole una mano en el cuello. Prusia ni lo nota pero se pone en la postura adecuada.

—¿Has visto a _Schweiz_? —sonríe maligno—. ¡_Frankreich_ dice que tiene un chupetón en el cuello!— explica emocionado. Hungría levanta las cejas empezando a bailar.

—¿Un chupetón en el cuello? Oh! —piensa en lo que han visto antes en el sillón—. Ohhh.

Prusia le sigue los movimientos sin darse cuenta.

—_Ja!_ Al parecer por eso se ha ido corriendo... El señorito debe habérselo hecho. ¡Quizás le está haciendo otro ahora!

Sonríe complacida con los movimientos.

—Creo que debe estarle riñendo más bien por interrumpirle a media pieza. Sólo me pregunto... ¿Tan grande es? —se ríe.

—No lo sé, yo no lo he visto —se ríe—. Quiero ver su cara cuando vuelva —maligno.

—¡No seas malo con _Svájc_! —le da un golpecito en el pecho y le obliga a dar una vuelta. Él frunce un poco el ceño y se da cuenta de lo que pasa y lo que están haciendo en ese momento, sonrojándose un poco.

— ¡Eh!

—¿Qué? —se le acerca un poco más recargando su barbilla en su hombro.

—Ehm... Nein, nada —miente mientras sigue moviéndose, ahora de una manera un poco menos fluida. Hungría le pisa.

— _Poroszorszááág__! _—protesta un poco. Canadá mira a Francia.

—Pobre _Suisse..._ Casi me arranca la cabeza en el postre, seguro estará muy avergonzado.

Francia se ríe y le mira.

— Quizás sea un buen momento para que saques a bailar a _Lili, mon chou _

—_Q... Quoi?_ —vacila— pero... _Suisse..._

—Antes de que vuelva y te arranque la cabeza —se encoge de hombros—. O se la lleve.

Abre mucho los ojos contemplando esa posibilidad y mira a Liechtenstein, sonrojándose un poco.

—Sólo levántate y pídeselo... —le toma de la mano.

Asiente un poco, tomando determinación, colocándose bien las gafas y la ropa, levantándose. Francia sonríe mirando a Inglaterra y señalándola a Canadá

Inglaterra, que estaba hablando con Japón ahora mismo, lo nota y le mira disimuladamente... el canadiense se para frente a la chica y traga saliva. Ella se sonroja mucho, mirándole. Francia sonríe divertido. Así que el canadiense se sonroja mucho también, un poco paralizado. Inglaterra le da un codazo a Estados Unidos para que mire a Canadá

El estadunidense, que estaba medio dormido en el sillón, se despierta de un saltito, mira a Canadá y se ríe un poco.

—Ehh... _Ha... Hallo..._ —susurra Liechtenstein.

—Quieres bai… iIIii... —le sale un gallo al hablar y se sonroja más—. Ejem —le mira sonrojadisimo— _pardon._

Francia aprieta los ojos al oír el gallo y a Liechstenstein le da risita de nervios. Inglaterra sonríe dulcemente. Canadá le mira aún más SONROJADO al oírla reírse, parpadea y se da la vuelta para irse, apretando los ojos.

—_Nein, Nein_ — se levanta con la rapidez que te dan años de entrenamiento diario—. _Ja._ Quiero bailar —porque ella tiene tan pocas oportunidades de diversión en la vida... Que creo que ha aprendido a aprovecharlas.

—Ah! —Canadá se queda quieto, con el corazón aceleradillo, pero sonriendo un poco y mira a Francia de soslayo. Éste asiente.

Mientras tanto, Rusia sube del garaje y se apoya en el marco de la puerta sigilosamente y mira a Estados Unidos intensamente con su sonrisilla inquietante tanto tiempo y tan fijamente como sea necesario hasta que le note. América mira a Canadá y PRONTO nota a Rusia mirándole con el rabillo del ojo. Se gira hacia él. Éste sonríe un poco más al ver que le mira, aun de lado y el americano frunce el ceño.

Rusia se quita la bufanda sin dejar de mirarle, la deja caer en el suelo y se mete en el pasillo saliendo del ángulo de visión. América frunce aún más el ceño y traga saliva, teniendo el terrible impulso de...

— _I... Iggy?_ —le mira de reojo—. Estoy súper aburrido... Voy a ir a dar una vuelta por ahí para despertarme, _ok?_

Inglaterra, que estaba mirando a Canadá, asiente más o menos desinteresado.

— _Yes, yes,_ ten cuidado y no vuelvas tarde.

Así que América se levanta mirando la bufanda en el suelo y frunciendo el ceño... Es decir... ¿En serio el _commie _dejo su bufanda como para que...? traga saliva y se mete la mano a la bolsa de la chaqueta, tomando su arma. (Rusia caza con cebo y América es imbécil). Se gira a mirar a Inglaterra y camina hasta la bufanda con el ceño fruncido y el arma en la mano, valorando sacarla y pensando que si Inglaterra le ve... Va a reñirle. Aun así, se acerca lentamente y se pega a la pared junto a la bufanda... Sacado su pistola.

Rusia espera pacientemente en silencio, ha dejado la puerta del garaje abierta y la luz encendida. El americano se asoma al pasillo a ver si hay alguien y nota la luz del garaje abierto. Se agacha a recoger la bufanda, frunciendo el ceño y con ella en la mano camina lentamente hasta el garaje en posición de ejército.

Rusia sigue esperando con paciencia y en completo silencio. América frunce el ceño y entra al garaje en un movimiento de comando. Entonces el ruso tira de una cuerda con el pie, previamente preparada, haciendo caer unos botes de manera ruidosa hacia el otro lado.

El americano salta apuntando a los botes, esperando verle ahí pero en lugar de eso Rusia le toma por la espalda con un pañuelo con cloroformo en la boca y en un instante América se da cuenta... REALMENTE se da cuenta del error que acaba de cometer.

El ruso le sostiene fuertemente sujeto, obligándole a respirar el cloroformo... Sonríe con su mejor sonrisa de psicópata cuando Estados Unidos pierde la fuerza en sus brazos, no sin antes patalear un poco y hacer sonidos ahogados (al menos una poquita de dignidad).

* * *

_Ya sé que se supone que esto es el FrUK de los viernes, pero... ¡Estos son nuestros inicios del RusAme! ¡Venga! hasta yo tengo miedo por USA y sé lo que le va a pasar... ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	28. Chapter 28

Después de una buena media hora y de recordarse a sí mismo que no puede abandonar a Lili… Suiza entra de nuevo a la sala, rojo como langosta, con la camisa desabotonada de los primeros botones y un pañuelo en el cuello. Y nadie hace mucho ademan de notarle, salvo Prusia que se ríe por lo bajini y Canadá que se tensa, repasando en la mente no tener la mano en un lugar inadecuado, subiéndola un poco más de la cintura de Lili a su espalda.

Suiza fulmina a Austria en el piano y mira a Lili, sin hacerle demasiado caso, sentándose en donde estaba antes con los brazos cruzados. Inglaterra le mira de soslayo y no hace ningún comentario, pero no puede evitar mirar a Francia otra vez, aunque aparta la vista casi inmediatamente.

El austriaco mira a Suiza su pañuelo y luego hace una cierta sonrisilla, acabándose el café. Francia vuelve a sonreír y se levanta pidiéndole a Hungría bailar con Prusia. Ella obviamente se lo permite, sonriendo un poco y advirtiéndole que no le toque demasiado.

Suiza fulmina a Austria de nuevo. Y a Inglaterra le cuesta un poco esconder la sonrisilla pero lo consigue enseguida. Prusia mira a Francia.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—¿Plan de _quoi?_ —mira a Inglaterra de reojo, haciéndole de mujer y dejando que Prusia le lleve.

El inglés se revuelve en su asiento frunciendo un poco el ceño. Prusia mira a Francia con una ceja levantada.

—¡Pues con _Schweiz! _Claro.

—¿Qué has pensado tú? —le sonríe pensando que no ha pensado en nada extraordinario más allá de que quiere bailar con Inglaterra y ahora puede porque América no está.

—Pensaba acercarme y robarle el pañuelo —se ríe maligno—. Pero preferiría molestar al señorito.

— ¿Cómo vas a molestar al señorito? —le obliga a dar una vuelta para que el quede frente a Inglaterra. Se le acerca a Prusia y cuando está seguro de que nadie le ve le cierra un ojo al inglés.

Inglaterra no les quita los ojos de encima, sobre todo de las manos de ambos, cuando Austria se detiene frente a Suiza y le tiende la mano.

— ¿Quizás podría un baile procurarme la redención? —propone mirándole por encima de las gafas.

El helvético se sonroja, obvio y le mira fijamente unos instantes, planteándose decirle que no. Pero levanta la mano y se la toma a regañadientes.

— Sabes que no sé bailar.

—La última vez no salió tan mal —responde tirando de él para levantarle y acercarle hacia sí. Se levanta, claro, sin mirarle a la cara, sonrojado. Le toma de la cintura y le levanta la barbilla sonriendo para que le mire.

—La última vez tuvimos que salir corriendo mientras el mundo entero nos juzgaba de la peor manera...

Francia por su parte frunce el ceño al ver el movimiento, que además, le impide seguir viendo a Inglaterra...

—El mundo hará eso pase lo que pase — asegura el austriaco.

—Hasta tú estabas avergonzado de moneda vez...

Inglaterra se vuelve a hablar con Japón y Prusia sigue pensando.

— No lo sé, ¿qué se te ocurre?

—No mucho en realidad —sigue intentando ver a Inglaterra.

—A todo esto... ¿Porque estas bailando conmigo? Pensaba que ya no tenías que darle celos después del baño —se da cuenta.

—Porque ni puedo sólo bailar con él...

—_Nein, nein!_ —hace un movimiento alejándole—. ¡No puedes bailar con él en absoluto!

—Además se supone que estamos peleados...

— ¿Peleados? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Otra vez?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Pues no has visto los golpes? — pregunta.

—_Nein!_ ¡Yo estaba arriba! —le recuerda—. ¡No puedes bailar con él, _mein bruder_ está aquí y el señorito!

—_Oui, Oui..._ La cosa es tener un pretexto para bailar... —explica Francia mirándole al fin—. Pensaba que hacer las paces, pero quizás es muy obvio...

— ¿Con qué pretexto vas a hacerlo? —pregunta Prusia.

—No lo sé... ¿Hacer las paces? ¿Un baile de cordialidad? Tendría que ser algo más neutro que _Fever..._ Algo _anglais _— le sonríe—. ¿Alguna idea?

—Pues... tú eres el que ha bailado con él desnudo y todo eso, ¿no habéis bailado nada inglés?—pregunta y Agua tiene a bien en recordarle a Francia que bailaron desnudos la versión de Micheale Bublé (que es canadiense) de _"Can't Buy my love"_ de The Beatles... y que le cantó "_Whe I'm sixty four"._

—Podrían poner algo de los _Beatles _—sugiere.

—Pero eso no es lo importante, tío, si estás enojado con él... ¿cómo vas a sacarle? —sigue Prusia en plan practico.

—Pues, ¿cómo disculpa? Al final necesito tener relaciones decentes con él... —se ríe—. Es decir...

Prusia le hace hacer un movimiento demasiado fuerte por culpa del doble sentido y el descojone.

—_Prusse!_ — protesta riendo también.

A Inglaterra le rechinan los dientes al verlos reírse y por un momento se plantea levantarse e invitar a Hungría a bailar, buscando a Estados Unidos con la mirada y recordando que le ha dicho que se iba.

—Bueno... ¿Crees que es un buen pretexto u honestamente no? Sé un amor, _Prusse..._ Pon algo decente para que yo baile. _Autriche_ y _Suisse_ parecen muy entretenidos solos —le sonríe — b…

—Pues... espera, ¡ya sé! —sonrisa maligna _made in Prusia._

—_Quoi?_ —se interrumpe.

—Baila con _Italien,_ le diré a mi _bruder_ y que ellos sean quienes os pidan que bailéis... así sólo tienes que hacer como si no quisieras —explica.

— ¿Ellos quienes? —frunce el ceño y mira a Italia.

— ¡_Mein_ _bruder_ y el señorito! —exclama—. Si vas tú es una cosa, pero si te lo piden ellos...

—Mmmm... Entonces espero a que...

Hungría aparece.

— _Franciaország_?

Prusia se vuelve a ella.

— ¿Puedes bailar con _Anglia?_ —le sonríe—. Se ve tan solo... Y yo quiero bailar con él —pica al albino en el pecho. Él mira a Francia y se sonroja un poco con eso.

—Pero ¿tú has visto que casi me arranca la cabeza? —protesta Francia en ALTO. Prusia suelta a Francia y levanta las cejas porque de hecho, le ha dicho ya cinco veces que él y Hungría estaban arriba.

—Casi te... ¿arranca la cabeza? —levanta las cejas mirándole.

— ¡SÓLO porque me lo pides! —protesta soltando a Prusia y yendo a Inglaterra. El albino levanta las cejas y mira a Hungría.

— ¿Te ha pedido el señorito que hagas esto?

—Ehhh... —le sonríe tomándolo del cuello y besándolo. Y a Prusia se le va la olla, claro, olvidándose del asunto. Suiza pisa a Austria en el primer paso, SÚPER nervioso. Él aprieta los ojos.

— Cálmate, _mein gott_, no pasa nada... mírate los pies —pide separándose un poco. El helvético baja la vista, sonrojado.

—¡Esto es complejo! —protesta mirándose los pies, claro y recuperando el ritmo.

—Mira, sólo mira —le muestra el paso lentamente, los movimientos—. Ahora hazlo tú.

Lo repite y le vuelve a poner la mano en la cintura, sudando como si estuviera corriendo un maratón.

— ¿Lo ves? es bastante sencillo —explica pacientemente—. Vuelve a hacerlo —pide y mientras lo hace, Austria se mueve también, dirigiéndole. Suiza cierra los ojos concentrándose y haciendo el paso como debe.

— Ya está...—ceño fruncido.

—Bien —sonríe—. Ahora vamos a probar este —le muestra otro y aprieta de nuevo los ojos.

—Este también lo habíamos hecho en la cena. Y este... —le toma con fuerza de la cintura y lo hace, seguro tropezándose un poco. Austria le sigue lo mejor que puede.

— Cabría esperar un poco más de precisión por tu parte, _Herr_ Relojero —se burla un poco y el rubio le fulmina.

—_Verdammt._ Sigue así y no va a haber ninguna absolución.

El austriaco se ríe un poco, pero no replica porque sabe que Suiza lo dice en serio. El helvético le sonríe un poco, acercándosele.

—Agradecería que la próxima vez hicieras tus pinturas rupestres en zonas no visibles.

—Pinturas rupestres —protesta.

—¿Cómo lo llamas tú?

—Desde luego, no con un apelativo cavernícola —replica y le hace hacer una vuelta. Lo hace, sonrojándose.

—Es bastante cavernícola de tu parte —le sonríe.

—Una opinión interesante... no infundada, espero —responde mirándole y sonriendo un poco también.

—Pues... Claro que no es infundada —carraspea.

—Entonces podrás explicarme sin problemas en que te basas—asegura.

—Es... Una opinión, como todas —sonríe—. Para molestarte un poco.

—Molestarme... el precio del delito, supongo —levanta una ceja.

—Aprendiendo del mejor, _Österreich_. Ya debería yo de hacerte una pintura rupestre.

—Eso sería terriblemente desordenado de tu parte —sentencia hablando en serio.

—De... ¿Desordenado? —levanta las cejas volviendo a ponerse nervioso.

—Yo tendría que explicarles a los demás que fue lo que sucedió en cuanto lo vieran —le informa. Suiza se sonroja.

— _Nein!_

—_Nein?_

—Quizás sea mejor... Dejar las cosas así —mira a otro lado—. ¡No vas a decirle a todos que yo te hice un chupetón! — se sonroja con tan sólo pensarlo.

— ¿Y qué planeas que diga si acaso lo haces? —pregunta más tranquilo a sabiendas que no lo hará.

—Yo sería más listo que tú... Y lo haría en un lugar que sólo yo lo pudiera ver

—Ah... ¿cómo cuál? —pregunta inocentemente.

—Pues... —sonrojo—. En el hombro... O en el pecho o... —más sonrojo. Austria sonríe y se acerca a su oído.

— Sigue imaginando —susurra con un pequeño deje maligno.

—Déjame en paz —le acerca la cara al pecho y la esconde ahí. El otro se ríe—. Eres un idiota... Y no tienes la absolución —sentencia oliendo el pañuelo. Austria se ríe un poco más. Suiza levanta la cara y le mira sonriendo un poco. —A la próxima avísame, _bitte _—pide. El austriaco asiente.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho _England?_

—Que tenía algo en el cuello y que debía usar una bufanda... — desvía la mirada.

—Bastante sutil, es de agradecer —asegura.

—Absolutamente. No hizo un escándalo. Pero yo hice el idiota sin saber que...

Levanta una ceja.

—_What? _¿En el cuello? ¿Será una mordida de araña? — se imita a sí mismo. Austria se ríe otra vez.

— ¿En serio?

—Debe haber pensado "yo le veo cara de mordida de..." —se calla, sonrojado y Austria se ríe más.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme que ha sido una mala idea?

— ¡Como que como! —le mira a la cara con el ceño fruncido aunque sonríe un poquito — ¡Ha sido surreal! ¡Y luego he bajado con esta cosa al cuello!

— ¡Bonito pañuelo, _Schweiz!_ —grita Prusia al pasar por su lado con Hungría.

— ¿Ves? ¿Ves? —protesta volviendo a ponerle la cara en el pecho. Austria FULMINA a Prusia—. ¡Los odio a todos! —protesta y luego se acuerda de algo y levanta la cara a verlo—. Por cierto... _Wien?_

—Ah... —sonríe— pues no iba a invitarles a _Bern._

—Está bien. _Danke _—le mira—. Claro que ahora, después del pleito, no estoy tan seguro.

El moreno les mira de reojo.

— No estoy seguro... ¿cuál es la versión de _England_ del pleito?

—Que ya le tiene harto con que todo lo hace mal y... Dijo algo interesante —frunce el ceño. Austria le mira escuchándole, interesado—. Dijo que nadie realmente quiere a _France_ —le mira a los ojos—. Que todos quieren tener sexo con él, pero realmente a nadie le interesa quedarse al día siguiente.

El austriaco levanta las cejas cambiando el peso de pierna en el movimiento.

—Eso es algo duro.

Suiza desvía la mirada.

— Lo es. Lo dijo fríamente además. Fue un poco... —suspira—. No lo sé, yo sigo convencido de que _France_ le trata de manera especial, sentí un poco de pena por él.

—Es extraño, ¿crees que podría tratarse de... que no le correspondiera? —le mira—. _England_ ha pasado toda la comida, en especial los postres, sonrojado.

—_France_ tiene la cualidad de sonrojar a cualquiera _Österreich_. No tienes que estar enamorado de él —explica—. Quizás _England_ no le corresponde —se encoge de hombros—. Haría cierta lógica. ¿Qué ha dicho _France_?

—Hablaba con _Kanada _sobre insinuársele y sobre que _England_ lo utiliza para darle celos a _Amerika..._ de los problemas de inexpresividad y todo ese asunto —resume. Suiza se encoge de hombros.

Francia se planta frente a Inglaterra mirando a Austria y a Suiza de reojo, y hace cara de bastante desagrado.

—Me han pedido que bailemos.

Inglaterra deja de hablar con Japón otra vez y se gira lentamente a Francia... mira a su alrededor a ver si no está preguntándole a alguien más y mira de reojo al resto de la sala antes de volverse a él.

—¿Me hablas a mí?

—Por desgracia —ojos azules en blanco. El británico se sonroja un poquito y luego se pone en su papel, sonriendo forzadamente.

—Eh... no, _Thank you_ —se vuelve a Japón.

—Cobarde —se cruza de brazos—. Ya me había dicho _Hongrie_ que no te atreverías... —se encoge de hombros. Inglaterra ojos en blanco, sin mirarle.

—Apelar a mi orgullo como si tuviera cinco años, qué maduro _France..._ y que efectivo —se burla mirándole con un poco de desprecio. El galo levanta las cejas.

—Suele funcionar. Así eres tú de básico...

El inglés le fulmina.

—Pues hoy no —gesto desinteresado mientras sigue vigilando por el rabillo del ojo a los demás.

—Pensé que podríamos limar asperezas, _cher..._ —cambia el tono y extiende una mano hacia él.

— ¿Limar asperezas? ¿A caso tirarte de la silla no ha sido un mensaje lo bastante claro para ti?— le mira con cara de circunstancias mucho más en plan de "¿qué coño haces?" que en relación a sus palabras, como recordándole que se supone que están peleados.

—Sólo es un baile —ofrece no muy seguro inclinando la cabeza—. Al final comparto el estúpido canal contigo...

—Un baile que deseo ahorrarme —responde en un tono más inseguro, porque no es como que no quiera, claro, pero además con todo el mundo y Japón ahí a su lado después de lo que le ha dicho antes y Alemania y Austria con los asientos... y Suiza y con la pelea y con... todo. Pero no es como que quiera rechazarle en realidad, porque ya le ha costado bastante antes cuando ha dicho eso a Suiza, pero... piensa en como bailaba y se reía con Prusia—. Seguro que encuentras a alguien más para ello —se vuelve a Japón—. Por ejemplo, _Japan?_

Japón levanta las cejas.

— Lo siento _Iguirisu-san, Furansu-san,_ yo estoy a punto de irme. Siento hacerte una grosería _Furansu-san_, espero que comprendas que no es mi intención.

Francia mira a Japón y luego a Inglaterra, vacilando un poco. Austria le llama la atención a Suiza y le hace mirarles.

—Fíjate en eso, le ha rechazado tres veces —le susurra. Suiza les mira.

—¿Cuándo has visto a _France_ insistir tanto a alguien? En general... Suele ser al revés.

—Es una pena por él, pero hay que merecerle el respeto a _England,_ no todo el mundo puede realmente resistirse a _Frankreich_ —responde. Suiza mira a Austria con el ceño un poco fruncido y luego desvía la mirada.

— _France_ no trata a nadie como le trata a él.

—_England _no trata a _Frankreich _como a _Amerika _—responde y el helvético se encoge de hombros. Francia mira a Inglaterra.

— ¿Vas a bailar conmigo o dejo de perder el tiempo?

Él le mira intensamente, traga saliva y luego aparta la mirada.

—Bien —se mete las dos manos a las bolsas y se regresa a su lugar.

Inglaterra se queda mirando al suelo con los hombros caídos. Francia mira a Austria y a Suiza de reojo y recuerda una vez más lo mucho que odia este negocio, pese a todo. Saca un cigarrillo.

El inglés se queda jugando con sus dedos sin mirar a nadie, pensando en que... esto es una absoluta _bloody _mierda mierdera y luego trata de darse ánimos pensando que esto ayudará en cuanto llame Bélgica y Francia se enamore de ella y le deje y todo el universo vuelva a estar en orden,... le dan náuseas.

Francia le mira desde su lugar y en cuanto logra capturar su mirada le sonríe de lado, cerrándole un ojo e Inglaterra se siente un poquitito mejor, sonriendo sutilmente. Francia saca su teléfono.

_"Tú y yo tenemos bailes especiales... Con menos gente y menos ropa :)"_

— ¿Ves lo que te digo? —Suiza mira a Austria. Ehm... y si no recuerdo mal, el teléfono de Inglaterra no funciona porque antes lo ha tirado dentro del váter. Austria mira a Francia y luego a Suiza.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Francia le mira esperando que saque el suyo y lo vea. Inglaterra se rasca la cabeza sin sacarla, porque ni siquiera vibra en su bolsillo.

—Da un poco de pena —susurra—. Dejémosles en paz, ¿no crees? —le mira a los ojos.

—Van a venir mañana igual —le recuerda Austria—. No parece especialmente hecho polvo, quizás sigue teniendo esperanza... lo que es aún más penoso.

Suiza mira a Francia que sigue mirando a Inglaterra esperando a que saque el teléfono con mucha esperanza, ciertamente... Y suspira negando con la cabeza.

—Quizás aprenda de esto, ya vendría siendo hora —sentencia Austria directamente.

— ¿De que aprenda qué?

— ¿A no tratar de forma fría a los demás? ¿A ser más empático? Quizás así alguien querría quedarse con él al día siguiente —explica. El suizo le mira de reojo y luego mira a Francia.

— No sé si aprenda nunca, la verdad. No me importa mucho tampoco, siendo honestos.

Austria se encoge de hombros.

— A mí tampoco.

Mientras tanto, Inglaterra sigue mirando bailar a todo el mundo y se despide de Japón sin sacar el teléfono. De tanto en tanto le echa miraditas a Francia, que sigue mirándole de vez en cuando... y de hecho un poco patéticamente le vuelve a mandar el mensaje.

xoOXOox

En otro lado de la casa, Rusia se toma su quinto chupito de vodka mientras observa sonriente a su presa perfectamente amordazado, atado y desnudo sobre el suelo, disfrutando un poquito de la anticipación antes de que recobre el conocimiento.

Éste se mueve un poco en su lugar, empezando a recuperar el conocimiento.

—Por la luna... _da _—se ríe un poco tomándose el final del vodka y luego lanza por ahí el vaso, rompiéndolo a pedacitos, al notar que Estados Unidos se mueve, se le acerca sonriendo.

América entreabre los ojos con el sonido viendo una mancha borrosa acercándose a él... y nada más. Los vuelve a cerrar intentando moverse. Rusia se pone en cuclillas frente a él, esperando.

Abre los ojos otra vez intentando enfocar a la figura. Intenta hablar... Y descubre que no puede. Intenta moverse... Y descubre que tampoco. El ruso le sonríe.

— Mira que dócil y que bien te ves cuando te portas como un buen chico —suelta—. Tienes que ser un buen chico y aprender a decir _pozhaliusta _y _spasibo._

Se queda callado un instante procesando la voz y luego empieza a ladrarle cosas y a moverse o a intentarlo... En ambos casos.

—También tienes que aprender que no es de buena educación decir que no a alguien que te pide las cosas _pozhaliusta_ —sigue, ignorando los forcejeos y lleva el dedo hasta la herida de su cara, sacándole un poco de sangre, oliéndola y luego lamiéndola.

América sigue forcejeando, horrorizado sin poder evitar empezar a reaccionar pero sin siquiera saberlo.

— ¿Puedes verme sin las gafas? —le levanta la cabeza observándole los ojos, abriéndole los párpados de uno de ellos—. No quisiera que te perdieras el espectáculo —asegura con un tono de voz un poco infantil... Espeluznante.

El americano le ladra un poco más, histérico, hasta que le duele la garganta, en pánico absoluto y todos tenemos miedo. Rusia se sienta, con calma, porque Rusia no tiene ninguna prisa.

—He notado que te gusta mi cuello y mi bufanda —explica quitándosela—. También he notado como me miras, pero a veces no entiendo lo que haces.

América intenta gritar que no le mira de ninguna forma y que le odia, sintiéndose absolutamente avergonzado. Se calla después de un instante, bufando y mirándole con ojos rojos de furia, sacando, creo, un poco de espuma por la boca. Rusia le pone la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

—Quizás pueda dártela como premio si te portas bien, tengo más en casa después de todo y ya que te gusta... Quizás así si quieras ser uno de mis _tovarishch._

Y América tiene muchas, muchas ganas de llorar y decide en este momento que no va a darle ese gusto a Rusia, ladrando un poco.

Rusia cierra los ojos, porque seguro América está empezando a hacerse rozaduras con las cadenas y emana todo el olor de su sangre.

—Dios mío... Tu sangre... Se me nubla el mundo y no entiendo por qué, ninguna sangre más hace esto —asegura dejándose llevar por el olor, empezando a quitarse el abrigo y la camisa.

América tiene un escalofrió dejando de forcejear y mirándole con FURIA, haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que va a decirle y hacerle si acaso no le mata.

—Cuanto más te mueves peor es —le sonríe de forma escalofriante y se le acerca lamiéndole la herida abierta de la cara, reaccionando ya del todo—. ¿Crees que puedas estar quieto? Yo creo que no.

Y América reacciona de una manera absolutamente vergonzosa, notándolo por primera vez. Cierra los ojos. Rusia se vuelve a mirar a Florida y sonríe otra vez de manera terrorífica.

—La última vez ya pasó esto —asegura—. Tú también lo notaste, las personas a quienes se lo explique dijeron que es por la tensión sexual —explica poniendo una mano sobre Florida y volviendo a mirarle a la cara.

Estados Unidos siente un espantoso calor en el estómago y en Florida que baja hasta los dedos de sus pies, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás ya soltando un grito y teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no morirse. Rusia sigue palpándole un poco como si fuera la primera vez que ve uno de esos y tratara de saber cómo funciona.

—Debo decir que hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer esto —asegura sonriente un poco emocionado al estilo niño el día de reyes y América sigue gritando un poco y sollozando "Inglaterra" un poco más, encubriendo los sollozos con gritos.

El ruso le suelta el asunto, abriéndose sus propios pantalones que ya le están apretando y acercándose a él, mordiéndole en el hombro hasta hacerle sangre y quedándose ahí chupándola con los ojos absolutamente en blanco de enajenación absoluta.

El estadunidense solloza un poco más, aunque no con lágrimas, mientras termina una primera vez, con más fuerza de la que probablemente no haya terminado nunca. Rusia se incorpora temblando con la boca colmada de sangre y le levanta el culo para hacer lo... Ejem... Bueno... América ladra un poco más, sin fuerzas, quizás rogando que pare, o que no lo haga.

Rusia también va a tener muchos problemas para no gritar esta vez, ambos... de hecho. Como puercos en celo. Y es que... No, no, no. No sé qué va a pasar, América va a querer matar a Rusia. Se ha muerto una PRIMERA vez de todas las que Rusia quiera, que van a ser unas cuantas porque... Bueno, el chico tiene aguante y no puede hacer esto todos los días... Además... Estados Unidos se quitó ayer un poco con Inglaterra pero no sé yo... lo que sí es que a Rusia le está gustando más de lo de siempre.

xoOXOox

Suiza bosteza después de un rato mientras Hungría le está enseñando a Prusia las fotos de hoy. Francia mira a Inglaterra a lo lejos y le sonríe cerrándole un ojo.

Inglaterra sigue igual sin haber sacado su teléfono y mirando el reloj, quisiera ir a con Canadá a pedirle a ver si Estados Unidos le ha llamado, pero no quiere interrumpirle. Lili está hablando con él en bajito.

Suiza camina... algo zombie... hasta Austria que de seguro toca el piano.

—_Österreich?_

Éste no deja de tocar pero lo mira.

— ¿Hay lugar para quedarnos aquí? o... Bueno... _Liechtenstein_ —medio explica y mira su reloj.

—Claro, hay un cuarto de invitados que usaban _Spanien und Römer_ que ahora está vacío.

El suizo vacila mirándola de reojo.

— Es hora de que vaya a dormir.

—Seguro puedes pedirle ayuda a _Ungarn._

Le mira un poco fastidiado.

— _Danke _—dado que le encanta pedir ayuda y Hungría parece ocupada y demás—. ¿Vas a seguir tocando?

—_Ja..._ Eso planeaba —responde sin detenerse—. Por eso te mando con _Ungarn._

—Es entretenidísimo convivir contigo en las reuniones... —murmura girándose a con Hungría y caminando hacia ellos. Austria sigue tocando tan tranquilo.

— ¡Y mira esta! —foto, Hungría se ríe y es interrumpida por el carraspeo de un muy sonrojado Suiza. Austria sigue tocando a su rollo. (Austria es bastante cabrón...)

Prusia se ríe también, mira la foto, mira a Suiza y las compara descojonado. El helvético se sonroja más mirando a Prusia y luego a Hungría... Y se plantea irse a casa.

—Eh, _Schweiz,_ ¿me permites? —le corta el albino levantándose con malicia, con la mano rebota a su cuello como si quisiera apartar el pañuelo. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco, sonrojándose igual.

— Un pañuelo —se lleva la mano al cuello para agarrar el pañuelo.

—_Ja, ja,_ sólo quiero saber cuál es —miente tomándolo y apartándolo un poco—. ¡Toma ya! ¡Te dije que era enorme! —exclama. Hungría mira la escena preguntándose si intervenir

—_Preussen!_ —le riñe Alemania desde el sillón. Suiza le toma de la muñeca con fuerza

—Dame una razón más, _Preussen..._

Él suelta el pañuelo y mira a Suiza a los ojos, que sisea. Sonríe malignamente sin decir nada. Hungría se tensa y se levanta.

— Ehhh... Vamos al cuarto de _Lili_ —ofrece a Suiza.

— ¡Estoy harto de ti y de tus imbecilidades! —sigue Suiza. Prusia sigue sosteniéndole la morrada, sonriendo.

—Es que hemos apostado por ello —suelta suicida sin dejar de mirarle, sonriendo maligno—. Pero tenía que ser grande para que _Frankreich_ lo viera desde lejos.

El helvético se humedece los labios y suspira, mirando a Prusia.

—Te lo advertí... —susurra antes de meterle un uppercut en la mandíbula con bastante fuerza.

Prusia abre los ojos y traga saliva empezando a sudar frío. Austria deja de tocar y se vuelve a ellos. Suiza se hace un par de pasos hacia atrás, apretándose la mano y sacudiéndola un poco porque le ha dolido.

El albino se cae al suelo de espaldas, sobándose la barbilla y mirando a Suiza entre furia e incredulidad. El helvético abre y cierra el puño, mirándole en el suelo, sorprendido él mismo de su acción.

— _Mein... gott..._ —aprieta los ojos. Hungría le mira sorprendida... con la boca abierta en incredulidad también.

— ¡Pero tú de que vas, gilipollas! —grita Prusia.

Lili deja de hablar con Canadá, a todo esto, girándose a ver la escena... asustada. Suiza mira a Prusia, realmente sorprendido.

—No debí golpearte —admite haciéndose un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—_Schweiz!_ —riñe Austria—. _Preussen!_

—No debiste seguirme molestan... —se detiene al escuchar a Austria. Alemania se levanta del sillón en cuanto ve a Prusia tirado en el suelo... flipando bastante, hemos de admitir... y ahora es el mundo entero contra Suiza.

— ¿Podemos tratar de aguantar veinte minutos sin que nadie pegue a alguien más? —sigue Austria. Inglaterra se da por aludido.

—¡Eso díselo a él! —protesta Prusia.

—Tú empezaste —responde Suiza considerablemente más calmado y controlado, mirándole—. Aun así, no debí golpearte —indica en tono neutro. Alemania carraspea mirando a Austria y acercándose a ambos.

— ¡Yo no te golpee!—se defiende Prusia con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero llevas dos días desquiciándome y... —susurra—. _Nein._ No debí golpearte —repite.

—Psicópata... —sisea el pruso fulminándole. El helvético aprieta los ojos de nuevo y luego se gira a donde está Liechtenstein, mirándola.

— Vamos a casa.

Ella asiente obedientemente, aun asustada y nadie se opone, claro.

—_Deutschland._ Lo siento. Encontrarás la disculpa oficial en tu oficina el día de mañana —indica mirándole a los ojos.

Prusia sigue fulminándole y los demás miran la escena. Alemania asiente con la cabeza, mirando a Prusia de reojo.

—_Danke _por tu hospitalidad —resume—. Buenas noches a todos —toma a Liechtenstein de un brazo—. _Österreich._ Enviaré a alguien por mis cosas. _Danke._

— ¿No estas siendo ligeramente melodramático? —pregunta Austria suavemente. Suiza se detiene en seco mientras Prusia fulmina al austriaco y Alemania levanta las cejas y le mira también.

Canadá e Inglaterra les miran como en un partido de tenis, con Francia en las mismas. Suiza sigue deteniendo a Liechtenstein del brazo con fuerza.

—_Preussen,_ te he visto caerte de ese árbol que usas para no tener que saludar como las personas y hacerte mucho más daño tú solo. No debió pegarte, pero no es nada que realmente no hayas buscado —expone Austria.

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia, señorito! —replica Prusia.

—Lo es cuando son mis invitados a quienes estas incomodando.

Alemania suspira una vez más, entre la espada y la pared

—Eres muy libre de marcharte si es lo que deseas, _Schweiz_, sólo estoy exponiendo mi opinión—acaba Austria. Suiza parpadea.

— ¡Nadie te la ha pedido! —replica Prusia una vez más.

—_Preussen!_ —riñe un poco Alemania acercándose a Austria. El suizo vacila un poco. Prusia sigue con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡A la mierda!

—_Preussen..._ —repite Alemania. Suiza niega con la cabeza y mira a Austria.

—_Was?_ —le ladra el albino de regreso.

—Acompáñame a la cocina —ordena. Austria mira a Suiza.

—Esta es casa de _Deutschland _y _Preussen _—susurra Suiza encogiéndose de hombros.

Prusia se va a la cocina dando un portazo al entrar. Austria sigue mirándole y luego se da la vuelta.

—Tú decides.

— ¿Yo decido qué, _Österreich? _Ni siquiera actúas como si quieras que nos quedáramos o que nos fuéramos. Pero me dices melodramático si me voy, aunque es claro que no soy bienvenido— señala a la puerta de la cocina—. Agradecería además que pudiéramos discutir esto en un lugar que no fuera enfrente de todo el mundo —protesta mirando a Liechtenstein de reojo.

—Acompáñame arriba entonces —propone mirándole de reojo.

Él le mira, parpadeando unos segundos, luego mira a Lili y de reojo a los presentes. Suelta a Liechtenstein y se cruza de brazos mirándole. Austria vuelve a mirar al frente, saliendo de la sala y yendo a las escaleras. Suiza baja la cabeza, yendo tras él.

—_Was?_ —pregunta Prusia apoyándose en la encimera de brazos cruzados, fulminando a Alemania.

—Cálmate, _bruder... bitte_ — pide éste en tono no de regaño, sino conciliador.

—¡Me ha golpeado! —reclama—. ¡Y el señorito dice que es melodramático! Claro, no que le golpee a él que verías la que se monta.

—Tienes razón, te ha golpeado. Ya te ha dicho que no debió hacerlo —le mira.

— ¡Y me disparó! ¡Y no me quejé!

—Eso ha sido más grave —le mira a los ojos más intensamente—. Es verdad.

Prusia se cruza de brazos.

— ¡Yo sólo le estaba haciendo una broma! No sabe lo que puedo hacer si quiero molestarle de verdad —replica pensando.

—Tienes que entender que _Schweiz _no es del estilo bromista, _bruder_ —le mira la barbilla y levanta una ceja—. ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Vuelve a llevarse las manos a la barbilla y se saca un poco de hielo.

—¿Que habrán comido todos hoy que les tiene tan agresivos?... —se recarga en la mesa de la cocina—. Ojalá dejaras de molestar a _Schweiz._

Los ojos rojos le miran.

—No es malo lo que hago —replica.

—No, a todo el mundo le gusta.

—¿Pero tú le has visto, _West?_ ¡ Ni siquiera se lo había escondido hasta que _Frankreich_ lo ha visto!

—Ni siquiera sé de lo que hablas, _bruder _—admite mirándole a los ojos.

—Un chupetón en el cuello —explica. El menor cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

—Me siento en la primaria —protesta para sí.

— ¡Pues no es mi culpa! Se lo ha hecho el señorito, yo sólo quería verlo —replica.

—Los temas como esos son temas delicados, _bruder._ Tú vas muy al grano y te ríes, y el realmente es bastante serio.

—Y él está demasiado tenso, el señorito no le relaja —se burla. Alemania sonríe un poco y se encoge de hombros.

— Es posible.

—Aunque nadie lo fotografió con los gritos y el chupetón —se ríe.

Alemania le sonríe un poco de nuevo yendo al refrigerador y sacando un par de cervezas. Prusia sigue pensando en que hacerle.

—Creo que basta con que le dejes en paz —le extiende una cerveza—. _Schweiz_ no suele meterse con la gente...

El albino sonríe maligno y culpable.

—Claro —asegura de manera que nadie le cree. Alemania le mira con ESA mirada. Prusia hace cara de niño bueno—. Vamos _West,_ ¿no confías en tu _bruder?_

—Absolutamente no cuando haces esa cara —parpadea—. ¿Vas a molestar a _Österreich_ también? _Schweiz _nos va a declarar la guerra. ¡Vas a estar castigado para siempre¡ —levanta las cejas.

—Naaah —mentira.

—_Bitte,_ no nos metas demasiado en problemas, ¿quieres?

—Puede quedarse esta noche... —malignidad—. De hecho insisto en que lo haga.

Alemania levanta las cejas.

—Eso díselo a _Österreich_ y al mismo _Schweiz..._

—Si se quedan los demás —añade—. Salvo _England,_ que es un gilipollas y no quiso bailar con mi amigo.

—Sal y convéncelos —le señala la puerta y luego se le ocurre una cosa—. _Preussen _—Él le mira—. No te metas con _Liechtenstein _—advierte. El albino sonríe maligno—. _Nein._ Hablo en serio —le mira con el ceño fruncido —No puedes hacer nada con la niña.

Prusia sigue sonriendo y sale al salón.

—_Preussen!_ —sale tras él.

Fuera, Inglaterra está mirando el reloj y a Canadá.

— ¿Te ha llamado?

Francia frunce un poco el ceño escuchando la conversación y Lili está pálida aún por lo de su hermano. Canadá mira el teléfono por vez treinta y tres, y niega con la cabeza.

— ¿A qué hora se fue? —pregunta Francia como hablando del clima.

—No lo sé, debe hacer como dos horas —suelta Inglaterra el exagerado. Francia niega con la cabeza.

—Hará una hora a lo mucho. Quizás se fue a caminar o se encontró a alguien. ¿No dices que corre?

— ¡Pero no a las dos de la mañana!

—Estoy seguro de que estará bien, _Amerique_ es un chico fuerte —indica sinceramente, sonriendo un poco al inglés.

Hungría se le acerca a Lili para preguntarle de Canadá. Inglaterra sigue ansiosito.

— Quizás se fue al hotel...

—Háblale... —Francia frunce el ceño—. O tranquilízate y espera a que aparezca. Hace sólo una hora que se fue —agrega.

— ¿Me prestas el teléfono? —pide Inglaterra al aire y el francés le lanza su teléfono en las manos.

— ¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

Canadá se lo tiende también, pero Inglaterra le ignora.

— Se cayó al agua —responde desinteresado sin acordarse de la pelea.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —se cruza de brazos mirándole, también olvidando el asunto de que están peleados.

—Si me está llamando no puedo oírlo —explica llevándoselo al oído.

—O si alguien te envía un mensaje... —sentencia sin dejar de mirarle. Canadá les mira a los dos y suspira aliviado, sonriendo. Canadá se pasa la vida preocupado con este tema... si supiera...

—No contesta —responde Inglaterra mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿No estás exagerando un poco? —le pregunta Francia con suavidad. Él le mira, devolviéndole el teléfono y sentándose en el sillón de brazos cruzados

— ¿Y qué esperas que haga?

Levanta un poco las cejas con la agresividad.

— Esperar un poco, _Angleterre... _Estoy seguro de que no le pasó nada. ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarle? —ofrece intentando tranquilizarle. Inglaterra bufa—. _Canada._ ¿Nos harías el favor de traernos nuestros abrigos?, _s'il vous plait..._ —le pide mirándole. Él asiente y va a por ellos. Francia mira a Inglaterra—. ¿Te ha dicho a dónde iba? ¿O por qué se iba?

— ¿Y si vuelve aquí? —pregunta Inglaterra mirando a Francia—. Dijo que iba a despejarse un poco.

—Le pedimos a _Allemagne_ que nos avise —le mira—. ¿Estás realmente preocupado, _Angleterre_?— le pregunta con seriedad.

Él suspira y luego se sonroja un poco.

—Realmente no sé si estás actuando un poco apanicado porque te preocupa el _garçón_ como siempre te preocupa, o si porque crees que realmente le pasó algo —explica.

— ¿Pasó algo? —extrañado.

—No sé si discutieron o si te dijo algo o... —piensa en Rusia un instante y en que desapareció también—. No lo sé —se encoge de hombros—. Sólo quiero saber si debo preocuparme también —le mira frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Sólo me dijo que se estaba durmiendo y que iba a dar una vueltecita, ¡no como para estar dos horas fuera!

— ¿Hace este tipo de cosas con frecuencia? —insiste Francia.

—_Yes,_ pero sabe que me pone de los nervios —protesta. El galo hace los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces no ha pasado nada extraordinario —le sonríe —Sólo estás un poco histérico —se pasa una mano por el pelo. Canadá vuelve con los abrigos y Francia los toma igual— ¿Quieres ir de igual manera? No nos haría mal un poco de aire fresco —mira a Inglaterra.

Inglaterra mira a Francia y se acerca Alemania que ha regresado.

— Si vuelve _America,_ dile que hemos vuelto al hotel, _please._

Alemania asiente con la cabeza. Prusia se acerca a Canadá y le pasa una mano por los hombros por si acaso pensaban llevárselo. Francia mira a Prusia.

Inglaterra asiente también y se va a por la chaqueta. El pruso le sonríe a Francia mientras Canadá le mira un poco nervioso. Prusia le abraza más fuerte.

— Tú vas a ser un chico afortunado hoy, tienes que quedarte hasta que se vayan todos — susurra. Francia le sonríe a Prusia y mira a Canadá.

Inglaterra sale de casa de Alemania junto con Francia

* * *

_¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	29. Chapter 29

En cuanto se cierra la puerta tras ellos, Inglaterra le mete mano al francés en el culo, que levanta las cejas, mirándole con media sonrisa.

— _Aaaallò _—susurra acercándose un poco más a él. El inglés sigue palpándole.

— ¡No seas idiota!, ¿dónde has puesto el teléfono? ¡Voy a llamar otra vez!

Francia sonríe un poco más,

— Creo que está en el del otro lado... —miente. Inglaterra busca en el otro lado, sin éxito, obvio.

— ¿Crees? ¡Aquí no está! Venga, préstamelo.

El galo se mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos delanteros.

— Jo, le quitas la gracia a todo, _mon amour_ —se lo tiende poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Inglaterra lo toma, victorioso, volviendo a marcar y llevándoselo al oído mientras salen a la calle y piden un taxi. Francia le acaricia la espalda, mirándolo de reojo, un poquitín ansioso, especialmente porque tiene la leve sospecha de algo...

—Quizás deberías tranquilizarte un poco,_ cher_ —sugiere abriendo la puerta del taxi que se acaba de parar frente a ellos.

El inglés se mete dentro con el teléfono en el oído hasta que salta el contestador otra vez-

— _Bollocks, America!_ Mi teléfono no funciona, llámame aquí o llama a _Canada _o llama a alguien para saber que estas bien —deja como mensaje.

Francia sonríe mucho, mirando a la ventanilla y poniéndole a Inglaterra una mano en la pierna. El británico cuelga el teléfono y da un saltito al notar la mano, mirando a Francia que le sonríe un poco y mira por la ventana sin mover la mano. Él carraspea y pone el teléfono bajo la mano.

—¿Estás bien? —se gira de repente a él y lo mira unos instantes. Luego le acaricia la mejilla. Inglaterra suspira.

—Ha sido un día muy largo.

—Lo sé. Y terriblemente duro —se le recarga un poquito encima. El inglés se acomoda mejor para que lo haga.

—¿De veras crees que nos han puesto juntos porque creen?... —no acaba la frase

—Creo que _Autriche_ está dando golpes al aire intentando averiguar con quien... Y tú les pareciste una opción — se le recarga más aún. —Lo que no entiendo es por qué están tan interesados en mi vida romántica...

—Quizás... Puedo hablar con _Switzerland_ —se lo piensa— antes... —se calla.

—_Quoi?_ —le mira.

—_Well,_ ya sabes, quizás _Switzerland _sepa en qué piensa _Austria_ y todo eso, puedo saber si lo sospecha o no —sigue con el tema aparentemente. Francia frunce el ceño.

— ¿Te ha dicho algo antes? ¿Fue contigo cuando nos peleamos, _mon amour_? ¿Insinuó algo del tema entonces?

—No... No... Pero yo creo... —se detiene cayendo en la cuenta— _France!_ —le aparta un poco.

—_Quoi?_ —se aparta mirándole a los ojos.

—Estábamos... ¡Nos hemos ido juntos! ¡Se supone que estábamos peleados! —escandalizado.

—Estamos buscando al _garçón…_ —razona—_ Autriche_ no estaba por ahí, _Allemagne_ pareció entender tu estado de absoluta histeria.

— ¡Yo no le buscaría contigo si estoy enojado! —replica— ¡Por la reina! —histérico. El galo frunce el ceño.

— ¿No crees que ellos puedan comprender que haya un punto de cierta civilización entre nosotros para cosas como esta?

Inglaterra se muerde el labio mientras sigue pensando.

— _No! Of course not!_ yo... yo no lo haría, no sé en qué estaba pensando... ¡Se me fue de la cabeza!

—Además no olvides a quien estamos buscando —se separa y cruza los brazos.

—No... _but... but..._ ¿qué tiene eso que ver? —le mira.

—Mucho. Si yo fuera tu amante, ¿qué haría ayudándote a buscar al _garçón_? —le mira. Inglaterra cambia la expresión a una un poco más desconsolado.

— ¿No quieres ayudarme a buscarle?

Ojos azules en blanco y le pone una mano en la pierna.

— _Oui _—responde dulcemente—. Pero no creo que sea el patrón común.

El inglés se lleva las manos a la cara.

— Esto es un desastre... ¿dónde puede estar? sólo me ha dicho que iba a dar una vuelta, que tenía sueño y quería despejarse. Son como las cuatro de la mañana y lleva tres horas sin dar señales de vida y le he llamado al menos tres veces ya —Inglaterra el exagerado.

Francia vuelve a sentir esa inquietud que no sabe definir pero que está en alguna medida relacionada con Rusia. Le aprieta la pierna.

— Debe estar bien. Quizás se ha quedado dormido en el hotel y no escuche su teléfono —sugiere.

—_Yes,_ o quizás está en mitad de una conspiración, secuestrado por una organización mafiosa adoradora del diablo y en este momento tengan sus sesos fuera de su estómago mientras lo mantienen con vida para sacrificarlo en pro de satánicos rituales — trata de ser sarcástico— _OH! my god! _Si… ¿Si le ha secuestrado una organización mafiosa por una conspiración internacional?— esta vez preocupado. Francia le acaricia la cara.

—Calma. El _garçón_ es fuerte —no tan tranquilo, siendo honestos.

Se frota nuevamente la cara con las manos tratando de calmarse. El galo le pasa una mano por el pelo y llegan al hotel, porque a esta hora no creo que haya NADIE en las calles. Inglaterra le paga al taxista y se baja aun pensando en ello. Francia sale tras él, poniéndole una mano en la espalda de nuevo.

— Quizás se encontró a alguien o hubo necesidad de un héroe en algún lado, _mon cher_ —le empuja hacia adentro del hotel.

— ¿A quién se iba a encontrar a las _bloody_ dos de la mañana en _Berlin_? —pregunta un poco sarcástico y suspira, dejándose empujar.

—_Angleterre..._ No lo sé, sólo estoy intentado buscar explicaciones, ¿bien? Yo también estoy preocupado —resume un poco más tenso de lo que quisiera hacer notar.

—_Well_, es... es un adulto y... —vuelve a meterle mano— _Where in the hell_ guardas el _bloody_ teléfono? —protesta porque al parecer Francia ha vuelto a cambiarlo de bolsillo.

Francia lo mira con las cejas levantadas un instante y le sonríe levantando una mano, que es donde lo tiene, dándoselo.

— A la próxima que hagas eso voy a exigir que termines lo que empiezas...

Frunce el ceño y se sonroja un poco, quitándoselo de una manera un poco brusca con una sombra de sonrisa, volviendo a marcarle a Estados Unidos. El francés le pone una mano en el cuello entrando al elevador.

— ¿Por qué no le envías un Mail?...

— ¿Un mail diciendo qué? ¡Ya le he dejado como dieciocho mensajes de voz! —replica igualmente quitándose el teléfono del oído al ver que no responde y yendo a los mensajes... sin querer, lee en los últimos enviados el de los bailes.

—Pues no lo sé, que lo estás buscando —se recarga en el elevador asomándose a lo que está viendo y poniéndose un poquito tenso con lo que hay en la pantalla. Inglaterra carraspea sonrojándose un poco.

— _Sorry,_ me equivoqué de opción —se disculpa abriendo un mensaje nuevo y empezando a escribir sin mirar a Francia. Él le quita la mano del cuello, sintiéndose de repente un poco vulnerable.

— Bien —susurra metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

El inglés acaba de escribir y lo manda diciéndole de nuevo lo mismo que ya le ha dicho las otras setenta y tres veces sobre las llamadas y llegar tarde y no avisar etc., etc. Le tiende el teléfono a Francia sin mirarle, pensando en si decirle algo sobre lo que acaba de ver y sobre los rechazos. El galo toma el teléfono y se lo guarda en el bolsillo. La puerta del elevador se abre. Inglaterra sale, notando el ambiente un poco tenso.

— Ehm... _well, thank... thank you_ por el teléfono y eso, iré a mi cuarto por si... vuelve o cualquier cosa. Llamame al teléfono del cuarto si te respondiera o lo que sea.

Francia levanta las cejas y le mira. Él se pasa la mano por el pelo y busca la tarjeta que abre su habitación, sin moverse de allí.

— ¿Planeas que espere toda la noche yo solo y aburrido en mi cuarto a VER si llama el _garçon_ y sin saber si ha vuelto o no? —pregunta humedeciéndose los labios, detestando un poco a Inglaterra que suele arreglárselas para rechazarle antes siquiera de insinuar nada.

—Hum... bueno, puedes... puedes dormirte si quieres, si pones el teléfono al máximo de ruido... quizás podrías dejarme el teléfono esta noche —propone desestimando la idea anterior. Los ojos azules le miran un poco desconsolados.

—Entiendo —susurra levantando una mano para picar el botón del elevador.

—Yo... no debí tirar el mío al baño, _I'm sorry_, pero es que... no puedes venir a mi cuarto —le mira y se sonroja un poco.

— ¿Tiraste tu teléfono al baño? —detiene la mano.

—Se me... cayo —miente temblando un poco, con una sonrisa forzada.

—Y desde cuando no puedo ir a tu cuarto a ver si el _garçon_ está ahí o no. Él va a saber que estamos juntos, llevamos tres horas hablándole de mi teléfono.

—_But... but..._ —carraspea— una... una cosa es venir a ver pero... no puedes quedarte... — aparta la mirada —sólo prestame tu teléfono y yo me encargo, _OK?_ tú puedes ir a dormir —pide. Él le mira.

— _Non._ Yo estoy también preocupado— sale del elevador.

—_But... but..._ —sigue vacilando.

—Vamos a ver si esta en tu cuarto... Si no lo está, discutiremos las opciones —camina hacia el cuarto que tienen. El otro le sigue. — ¿Es este? —se detiene delante de uno que no es.

—No, no, ven... —le guia.

— ¿Hay alguien más conocido hospedado en este piso? —pregunta aparentemente desinteresado.

—Ehm... —vacila— _I don't know... __Japan_ está abajo, pero no sé dónde están Canada ni _Russia._

Francia tuerce un poco el morro sin que Inglaterra lo note.

— ¿Por? —pregunta metiendo la llave en la puerta.

El galo se encoge de hombros pensando en Rusia y saca el teléfono, mirándolo de reojo. Inglaterra abre la puerta encendiendo la luz.

— _America?_ —le llama entrando, y asumo que el cuarto sigue hecho un desastre. Sí, claro, nadie ha recogido nada —_América?_ —sigue buscando y, obvio, no contesta nadie.

Francia levanta un poco las cejas al ver el desastre, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, poniendo la cadena. El inglés acaba de mirar en el baño, recogiendo de dentro el kilt y los calzoncillos que aún están empapados con los que se ha duchado, volviendo a salir al oír la puerta cerrarse. Francia mira lo que trae en la mano.

Inglaterra nota el desorden y lo de las manos, escondiéndolo en su espalda, sonrojado. Francia le sonríe un poquito. Carraspea, lanzándolo por ahí como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Ehm... _Well,_ aquí no está.

El francés se le acerca un poco.

— ¿Quieres llamar a la embajada?

—No, no —aprieta los ojos—no es cuestión de hacer un drama tan grande, mañana llamare si no ha vuelto.

Asiente.

— Debe estar bien. No sé en dónde, pero él es grande y fuerte y tendría que ser alguien muy idiota para meterse con él...

Inglaterra suspira.

— Hay muchos idiotas por el mundo —empieza a recoger un poco.

Francia se sienta.

— ¿Pero cuantos hay que realmente puedan con él? —pregunta y luego se arrepiente de hacerlo, puesto que a él sólo se le ocurre una respuesta.

—Si se unen los suficientes... —sigue recogiendo un poco pensado que esto es un desastre y le avergüenza un poco porque ha sido culpa de Francia.

El otro se queda en silencio pensando unos instantes y mirándole recoger.

— Yo estaba hecho un desastre también... —susurra sonriendo un poco e inclinando la cabeza.

Se sonroja.

— _Wha... What?_ —vacila paralizándose—. Ah... Lo dices por esto —se ríe nervioso— ehm... _America_ es un poco desordenado, no es... Nada —risa nerviosa.

El galo levanta las cejas, divertido, agachándose y tomando del suelo una botellita vacía de ginebra.

— ¿Ni porque he dicho "yo también" lo aceptas?

Inglaterra le mira pensando en lo bien que se ve y en que debe estar diciéndoselo para que no se sienta tan mal, porque es imposible que haya estado mal y haber aparecido así a la cena, sin que nadie le obligara a ir... le quita la botella de la mano, tirándola.

— No sé de qué me hablas.

Francia frunce el ceño y le toma del brazo.

— Yo creo que sabes perfecto de que hablo.

Le mira a los ojos. El francés le sonríe un poco acariciándole el brazo y la cara.

— Estoy seguro de que el _garçón_ está bien.

Aparta la mirada y sigue recogiendo.

— Quizás deberías dejarme tu teléfono —sigue.

— ¿Me estás echando? —levanta las cejas. El inglés se muerde el labio.

— Si volviera... —explica.

—_Quoi?_ No estamos desnudos en su cama teniendo sexo ardiente —le mira y el británico se sonroja. Se ríe— Podríamos estar desnudos en mi cama teniendo sexo ardiente...

Inglaterra aparta la cara.

— Deja de decir eso —protesta.

—Oh, venga. ¿Por qué? —se levanta de la cama y se le acerca —Sólo estoy diciéndolo, _mon ami,_ de manera absolutamente inocente —se le acerca más y le pone una mano en el hombro, en uno de esos movimientos de muuuuuucha lentitud.

—Puestos a dar opciones hipotéticas, no sé por qué esa en concreto —se harta un poco sin mirarle.

Él lo mira unos instantes y luego se pasa la mano por el pelo y suspira, sonriendo, adoptando otra postura diferente.

— ¿Me concedería usted, _monsieur,_ el próximo baile?

Vuelve a mirarle con los ojos verdes como platos.

—No tiene que ser desnudos... y sólo nos queda esperar a que vuelva. Me parece que bailar es una de las cosas que están permitidas... _non?_ —le sonríe un poquitín.

Traga saliva, visiblemente nervioso y sonrojado.

— ´Por... ¿Por qué me lo has pedido antes?

—Porque quería bailar contigo —responde con sinceridad. —De verdad quería bailar contigo— repite inclinando la cabeza, más bajito.

—_But..._ todos... y yo... —trata de defenderseexcusarse.

—Lo sé... supuse que me dirías que no... —se encoge de hombros— Aun así, esperaba que encontraras algún pretexto para hacerlo.

—Yo... es que... —le mira— la... la pelea y... —cae en la cuenta de algo— que aunque no hubiéramos peleado no habría querido bailar contigo, claro, porque eres una _ugly frog_ y te odio y no tenía ningunas ganas. —tsundere tsundere— así que ni creas que me importa haberte rechazado frente a todos, es lo que haría y haré siempre.

El francés levanta las cejas y se ríe bajito.

— Dame la mano, _Angleterre... _

—Porque tú siempre te lo tienes muy creído pero a mí no me gustas —le da la mano mientras habla, sin prestar atención— ni me vas a gustar nunca porque yo te conozco y eres un tonto y...

Francia le jala hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura y metiéndole una pierna entre las suyas, mirándolo a los ojos.

— _Oui?_

Inglaterra se calla de golpe, sonrojándose completamente y perdiendo toda capacidad de habla.

— Eh wa... wawa...mmmm.

Francia le sonríe empezando a moverse al ritmo de una canción que suena en su cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—No... No hay... música, idiota —se arregla para balbucear, aun así siguiendo el movimiento.

—_If the sun should tumble from the sky _—le susurra al oído, y es la versión en inglés del himno al amor— _If the sea should suddenly run dry... _

Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte recordando cuando la ha oído en el taxi, escondiendo la cara en su cuello. Francia se ríe un poquitín.

— _Shall I catch a shooting star? Shall I bring it where you are? __If you want me to, I will..._ —sigue, abrazándole más, aprovechando que ha escondido la cara justo en su cuello.

El inglés sigue moviéndose, dejándose llevar por Francia, cerrando los ojos y escuchándole con el corazón encogido.

—_You can set me any task... __I'll do anything you ask, If you'll only love me still_ —susurra Francia y se le hace un nudo en la garganta, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Y Yo creo que Inglaterra podría morirse ahora mismo en paz... y le daría igual.

—_If you love me, really love me..._ —susurra al final, habiendo tarareado el resto.

Inglaterra sigue la canción, acariciando un poco la espalda de Francia con los dedos y no puede evitar abrazarle un poco más fuerte cuando dice eso, con un sollozo sordo. Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—_Angleterre _—susurra acariciándole la frente con la mejilla.

—Y aquí me tienes otra vez con el corazón en carne viva, tan sensible y vulnerable que una sola caricia podría destruirlo en pedazos —confiesa en un susurro.

El francés le levanta la cara con una mano en la barbilla y le mira a los ojos (con los ojos llorosos, desde luego).

— Destruir no... —niega con la cabeza y le sonríe un poco, acercándosele para besarle y él le devuelve el beso, por supuesto, bastante intensamente. Bastante más de lo normal, quiero decir.

Y a Francia se le desaparece el cuarto de hotel, y el hotel, y el mundo entero, besándole con absoluta perdición, con el cerebro completamente derretido, y... vamos a darle un aplauso a Inglaterra. ¿Por? Pues porque Francia está realmente con el cerebro derretido.

El galo se separa un largo rato después y esto... es lo que se llama, lamerse las heridas, y un beso reparador, y todas esas cosas de las que hemos hablado antes tantas veces... E Inglaterra se siente mucho mejor ahora, gracias a todos.

—Hoy le he mentido a_ Switzerland_ —susurra para sí mismo, sonriendo un poquito.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunta mirándolo de reojo y sonriendo también.

—_What?_—sale de sus pensamientos.

—Le has mentido a _Suisse..._ —susurra peinándole las cejas y besándole la mejilla.

—Ah... ehm... —vacila porque no se ha dado cuenta que lo ha dicho en voz alta— _I mean..._ sólo... me he acordado, no es importante.

—No puede no ser importante si lo has dicho ahora... ¿qué cosa horrible le has dicho de mí? ¿Qué me odias? —pregunta tranquilamente, besándole la mejilla.

—_No! _—nerviosito— es decir... _yes,_ pero eso no es mentira.

Se ríe un poco.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que le has dicho que es mentira? ¿Que no te gusto?

—No! de nuevo eso no es mentira —le empuja un poco y se separa sonriendito—. No sé por qué crees que es de ti, además —se va a por su pijama. Francia se sienta en la cama y se frota un poco los ojos.

Inglaterra sigue buscando el pijama que no sabe dónde está porque esta todo revuelto y luego recuerda que no trae pijama, que ayer durmió sin ropa y al día anterior uso los calzoncillos de Francia que ahora están empapados.

—Puedes dormir desnudo, a mí no me importa —le sonríe y el otro se sonroja.

— ¡Pero a mí sí! —protesta. Ojos azules en blanco.

—Pues... dormiremos con ropa —se recuesta en la cama, mirando al techo.

Él le mira paralizado un segundo, se cruza de brazos y se sienta en su lado de la cama, se quita los zapatos y sube las piernas, recostado en el cabezal-

— Tú duerme si quieres, yo tengo que ver si me llama —replica de malitas ahora.

Francia se gira a mirarlo y sonríe, arrastrándose sobre la cama hasta acostar la cabeza en sus piernas.

— Yo creo que está en una fiesta o algo así.

Levanta una ceja mirándole en cuanto ve que se le recuesta.

— Estábamos en una fiesta cuando se fue, _git._

— ¿En otra fiesta quizás? Realmente no creo que le haya pasado nada malo, ya sabes lo que dicen _"No news is good news"_.

— ¡Si hubiera muerto tampoco habría noticias! —protesta.

—Claro que sí... el mundo entero se derrumbaría, ya me habrían hablado de mi embajada en _Amerique _para decirme que hay problemas —razona.

— ¿Te habrían llamado a TI? —pregunta con una ceja levantada.

—Seguro ya te habrían llamado a ti también, _imbecile!_ ¡Pero tu teléfono no sirve! _Canada_ ya se habría enterado también de que hay problemas en su casa... ¿si estas consciente de que hay zonas en _Amerique_ en las que aún son las siete de la noche o incluso antes? Si algo fuera mal, todos estaríamos enterados, y habría helicópteros revoloteando _Berlin..._

Suspira.

— Ojala este bien —desea en otro tono de voz.

Francia no puede evitar volver a pensar en Rusia y se incomoda consigo mismo por insistir en el tema.

— Es lo más probable, _mon amour._ — sube un poco más en la cama hasta recostarse en su pecho.

—Quizás... dejame llamar de nuevo —pide.

Se saca el teléfono de la bolsa y se lo pone en el pecho.

— Habla todas las veces que quieras, sólo no te acabes la batería.

Vuelve a llamar hasta que salta el contestador. Francia le abraza de la cintura con la cabeza recargada en su hombro y empieza a quedarse dormido.

Inglaterra suspira rendido, pensando que bueno, esto es lo que está bien y en cualquier caso ha sido un día muy largo y está bastante cansado. Acaricia el pelo de Francia jugando a enrollarlo entre sus dedos, tratando de no quedarse dormido. El galo le da un beso en la mejilla, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—Duerme —pide tomando el libro de la mesita dispuesto a leer, sin dejar de jugar con su pelo.

— ¿Y tú? —pregunta en un susurro.

—Yo voy a leer —responde suavemente y bosteza.

El francés bosteza también, acomodándose un poquito antes de quedarse completamente dormido. Inglaterra se queda leyendo, cerrando los ojos unos segundos que pueden resultar más de media hora cada vez, en un duermevela inquieto, llamando a Estados Unidos cada vez que se nota dormir y se despierta.

Francia empieza a soñar que se despierta y está en esta misma posición, pero con Inglaterra ceño fruncido y leyendo... Por alguna razón están solos y no esperan a América, y él está desnudo, aun cuando Inglaterra tiene puesto el pijama completo y está adentro de las cobijas. Le sonríe... y el inglés le ignora. Es de día.

—_Angleterre?_ —le saluda dándole un beso en el cuello y uno más en la mejilla.

—_France _—responde al saludo, sin inclinar la cabeza, ni quitarse, ni sonrojarse.

Francia sonríe un poquito quitándole el libro y cambiando de posición hasta sentársele encima, mirándole con ESA cara, con plena intención.

—_Bonjour _—Le susurra cerrándole un ojo, e Inglaterra le mira igual que como miraba al libro. Se le acerca a los labios, dándole un beso en la comisura de los mismos, sólo que esta vez no recibe ningún tipo de respuesta. Inglaterra le mira con cara de aburrición, así que frunce el ceño, algo descolocado— ¿Estás bien?

—_Yes _—responde parpadeando y mirándole a los ojos con bastante indiferencia.

—Tienes mucha ropa encima, _mon amour_ —susurra empezando a desabotonarle la camisa, besándole el cuello.

Inglaterra no se mueve, ni le quita, ni le pide que siga, ni le pide que pare. Francia consigue meterse a las cobijas y desabotonarle la camisa completa, besándole el cuello y los hombros. Se gira a mirarlo, de reojo, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

— ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —pregunta de nuevo, palpándole por encima de los pantalones y notando que no está ni por asomo tan feliz como él.

—_Yes, perfectly_ —le mira—. ¿Ya acabas?

— ¿Ya acabo? —frunce el ceño.

—_Yes..._ de esto. Parece que lo necesitas—responde con voz plana, de nuevo indiferente. Francia se separa un poco, parpadeando, sorprendido.

—No lo necesito... estoy... —frunce el ceño y vacila un poco. Termina por acercarse a él y besarle los labios... e Inglaterra no se quita, ni se mueve, ni responde. Francia se separa unos instantes después. —_Angleterre?_ —se incorpora un poco, empezando a asustarse un poco más, pasándole una mano por el pelo— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, no me pasa nada. Sólo creo que lo necesitas y como siempre... no estoy impidiendo que lo tomes —se encoge de hombros.

—No es que yo lo necesite... es que... —se le acerca de nuevo y lo vuelve a besar, esta vez con más furia, hundiéndole una mano en el pelo y la lengua hasta la campanilla... otra vez sin respuesta. Se separa— ¿Por qué no me respondes? —le mira desconsolado. El inglés se encoge de hombros.

— Pues... no es como que me interese mucho.

—Pero... pero... ¡pero es que tú siempre respondes! Es... ¿qué te pasa? —desconsolado.

—Nada, _France,_ no me pasa nada... es sólo... Me da igual. Termina ya para que te vayas a tu cuarto y yo pueda dormir, ¿quieres?

Francia histéricolocoperdido con un nudo en el estómago, se le acerca al cuello y le besa atrás del oído. El inglés no inclina la cabeza, ni cierra los ojos, ni traga saliva, ni tiembla...

—Vas a tener que imaginarlo si pretendes excitarte tú... —responde inclinando un poco la cabeza—. ¿O necesitas que te toque? —tono de negocios.

—No necesito que me toques, ¡necesito que reacciones! —histéricolocoperdido.

—Pero es que no me... no —otra vez se encoge de hombros— Me da lo mismo —bosteza.

Francia, DESCONSOLADO, le besa otra vez... y otra vez e Inglaterra no reacciona en absoluto.

— ¡Bésame! —gritonea el francés y vuelve a intentarlo, sin respuesta.

—Me da lo mismo, _frog._ Ya te lo he dicho —responde Inglaterra y sonríe—. Lo he logrado. Ahora me das igual —Francia ve la novela de la tarde, al parecer.

Se despierta de golpe, tomando muuuuucho aire por la boca, temblando un poquillo y espero... despertando a Inglaterra en el camino, porque ha dado un brinco de aquellos.

— ¡No duermo! —miente Inglaterra del susto, despertándose. Francia lo mira un instante, sin entender, y se le acerca en la misma actitud de antes.

— ¡Besameeee! —susurra antes de besarle en los labios con desesperación.

Inglaterra abre los ojos flipando sin entender en plan "mmpfh!", pero como es una de esas cosas que Francia sabe hacer, se le funde el cerebro, devolviéndolo y cerrando los ojos.

Y al ver que responde le besa con más intensidad, empezando a quitarle lo que traiga de ropa y no creo yo que Inglaterra este como para ofrecer resistencia, pero en cuanto le da un segundo de respiro le pone las manos en los hombros.

— _Wait! wait!_

Y Francia no se detiene.

—_Fra... Franceee... France!_ —pide fundiéndosele el cerebro y tratando de resistirse. Francia sigue medio dormido.

— _Non! Non! _¡Bésame! — un poco desesperado en realidad.

—_Wait! What's up? —_nervioso.

Él le mira con la respiración entre cortada.

— Porque te doy igual... _Non!_ Tú siempre reaccionas... —susurra, volviendo a buscarle los labios.

—_Wha..._ —y el beso de Francia le corta la pregunta, pero no su sonrojo, claro.

Y Francia sigue sin detenerse, buscándole los botones de la camisa y desabrochándole el cinturón, y... bueno, en esa línea. E Inglaterra empieza a reaccionar, claro, aunque intenta resistirse.

— _France..._ si viene _America..._ —tensión.

—No me importa. Que me mate si quiere —susurra entrecortadamente empezando a notar que reacciona— No te da lo mismo...

—_What?_ —medio escandalizado y se sonroja otra vez cuando le dice eso con el corazón desbocado.

Le mira a los ojos, acariciándole la mejilla.

— Lo logré otra vez —responde sonriendo con sinceridad.

—_What?_ —sigue sin entender un pimiento, muy nervioso.

—Me estás besando de nuevo... —susurra casi llorando de la alegría— Y ya hablas... y te sonrojas.

—No! ¡No es verdad! —responde histérico, sonrojándose más.

El otro le sonríe, muy feliz, y le besa de nuevo, y él trata de resistirse y falla miserablemente, reaccionando aún más, porque Inglaterra quizás no sabe qué pasa, pero su cuerpo si lo sabe perfectamente.

Y Francia no se detiene, ni piensa mucho más, desabotonándole la camisa del todo y quitándosela de los hombros, susurrando palabras muy monas de amor al oído del inglesito… y bueno... coger a Inglaterra desprevenido pues... así funciona. Decide seguir el ritmo de los acontecimientos a ver si en algún momento entiende lo que sucede.

Quizás lo entienda cuando terminen de tener sexo... y pueda hablar con Francia, porque por ahora el sistema está ocupado justamente en hacer que Inglaterra reaccione al máximo. Pues nada, vamos a dejarles solos mientras Inglaterra se desgañita y todo eso.

xoOXOox

Austria se detiene frente a su puerta, sujetándosela a Suiza, que entra tras él, un poco cabizbajo y otro poco... lo siento. Cierra la puerta una vez ya ha entrado. Suiza se pasa una mano por el pelo.

— Ya sé que no debí pegarle —responde, no precisamente de mala gana, sino más como... rendición.

—Sinceramente lo que más me sorprendió es que hubieras optado por pegarle en vez de dispararle —responde Austria cínicamente, suspirando.

Él le mira, parpadeando, sorprendido. Austria le sostiene la mirada.

—_Was?_ —pregunta para confirmar —Estuve tentado. Me tiene harto —confiesa.

—Lo que no significa que este bien —en tono severo. El helvético hace los ojos en blanco.

— Nunca supuse que estaría bien. La realidad es que lo he amenazado tantas veces con el arma... incluso esa vez que disparé por accidente —se pasa de nuevo la mano por el pelo— Y no sirve de nada.

—Nada sirve de nada —responde Austria— excepto hacer que no te importa.

— ¿Cómo voy a hacer que no me importa, si está hablando a gritos sobre mi intimidad? —pregunta.

—Tomándolo de forma frívola —responde mirándole por encima de las gafas.

— ¡Pero no es frívolo! —insiste sentándose en su cama exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde siempre se sienta—. ¡Está hablando de cosas importantes!

—No exactamente —responde. Suiza levanta las cejas y le mira.

— ¿Perdón?

—Suele hablar con cosas que tienen relación con cosas importantes, pero no lo son propiamente por si mismas —explica. El rubio le mira.

— ¿Esa es la explicación que te das a ti mismo para que no te moleste tanto?

Asiente.

—Creo que llevas demasiados años conviviendo con él... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz— _Mein gott..._ qué vergüenza con _Deutschland._

—Sólo mandale la disculpa formal como has dicho y no tendrás más problemas con él —se encoge de hombros Austria. El helvético se levanta de la cama, estirándola y luego se gira a él.

— Lo siento, _Österreich._ No era mi intención avergonzarte. Justo por eso es que fui a interrumpirte al piano. Si es tu deseo que me vaya, es lo que considero apropiado. Si no lo es y me vas a decir melodramático... —frunce el ceño, desviando la mirada.

—Asegurate de decirle a _Deustchland _que has conseguido que me vuelva a _Wien_ unos días y seguro vas a obtener el perdón absoluto de ambos —añade Austria ignorando el otro asunto.

Suiza le mira, descolocado como cada vez que ignora alguna parte de un discurso suyo.

— Deberías vivir en _Wien._

—Está en mi lista de cosas pendientes, justo entre ser condescendiente y aprender a hacer macramé —replica con una ceja levantada. El rubio le mira un segundo y luego desvía la mirada.

— Ahí tienes pianos de verdad.

Sonríe un poco sin mirarle, el austriaco.

—Quizás debería traer aquí el _Yamaha_ —valora.

—Quizás deberías irte a vivir a _Wien,_ o pasar más días allá. —se le acerca —Esta es una casa de locos, podrían contagiarte la locura —indica, medio en broma, bastante más que medio en serio.

—Aquí tengo gente que me cocina y me lava y me plancha, me ha costado siglos enseñarles a hacerlo —el cínico.

El suizo levanta las cejas y le mira con media sonrisa.

— Eres el colmo

Él sonríe.

—Es decir, si yo te quiero a ti tengo que soportar esta locura —indica, realmente sin pensar lo que está diciendo.

Austria levanta las cejas tomado por sorpresa, mirándole con sorpresa. Suiza se sonroja.

— Es... es decir... Me refiero a que si yo... —empieza, tragando saliva. El moreno se le acerca un poco. —Sa... sabes a lo… lo que me... refiero —ojos cerrados, tenso como una cuerda.

—Claro que lo sé, lo has dicho muy claro —sonríe.

—_Nein! Nein!_ —en pánico. —Yo... no he dicho nada en realidad tú... tú... eres... tú... yo... no...—carraspea.

El austriaco se le planta delante y le pone el pelo tras las orejas, suavemente. El suizo se calla, sin mirarle a la cara realmente, pero mirándole de reojo.

—Todos hacemos sacrificios por las cosas que queremos —sonríe.

—No he dicho que no vaya a hacerlo —murmura muy bajito. Bastante apenado. El moreno baja las manos de su mandíbula a los hombros, él le mira levantando una ceja.

—Sé lo que has dicho, lo he oído, ha sido un detalle de tu parte —asegura.

Se sonroja desviando la mirada de nuevo y refunfuñando algo sin sentido en plan "mashamashamasha".

—_Danke _—sonríe Austria con un gesto de cabeza.

Suiza asiente con la cabeza, nervioso, sin mirarlo a la cara, pensando como siempre en que siempre acaba metido en un montón de líos por decir las cosas sin pensarlas del todo bien, en concreto cuando se trata de cosas relacionadas con Austria... Austria cuenta tres hacia atrás en su mente y luego le besa suavemente. Y Suiza le corresponde, claro está, ¿cómo no va a corresponderle?, aunque con el ceño fruncido.

Se separa un poco demasiado pronto como siempre y Suiza le sigue un poco para que no se separe, como siempre, hasta que cae en la cuenta de lo que hace y se separa, sonrojado e insatisfecho. El austriaco sonríe. Suiza carraspea, sonrojadillo aun y con el ceño fruncido, aunque no puede evitar sonreír un poco bobamente.

—Podrías pedirme que me quedara —indica en un tono enigmático, no en tono de pregunta, ni de orden, quizás en tono de sugerencia.

—Podrías quedarte sin que lo haga si quisieras —replica él.

—Sí, también podría dispararte en la cabeza, pero no es a lo que me refiero —un poco frustrado—. ¿Quieres que me quede?

— ¿Tengo que recordarte quien te invitó? —levanta una ceja.

—Eso fue antes de que golpeara a_ Preussen_ —le explica.

—Ya te he dado mi opinión sobre ello —replica.

—Sería infinitamente más fácil si me lo pidieras —hace los ojos en blanco— Así tendría un pretexto para mí —confiesa y luego niega con la cabeza— Pasaremos la noche aquí y nos iremos a _Wien_ mañana, y espero que a _Deutschland_ no se le ocurra la idea de ponerte a hacer una cena pronto.

Sonríe. El helvético carraspea.

— Voy a ver dónde se quedará _Liechtenstein_ y a... pedirle una disculpa a _Preussen._

—Bien —asiente— me alegro de que te quedes, _danke_.

Suspira, sintiéndose un poco aliviado con eso.

— ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? —bosteza y luego le mira, sonrojado.

—Tanto como para ti —asegura.

Suiza le sigue mirando, sin decir nada, con el ceño un poco fruncido... sonrojado. Austria frunce un poco el ceño notando algo raro sin saber qué.

— ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

Se sonroja más, acercándosele un poco. El otro le mira y yo creo que Suiza debe estar produciendo luz roja por si solo a estas alturas, pero se le acerca más a Austria aún, hasta que le pone una mano en el cuello y le jala, dándole un beso. Austria se deja, devolviéndole y como premio, no se separa hasta que no lo hace él.

Suiza se separa, da un ladrido y le da la patita. Nah, sólo se separa después de unos segundos, tres veces más sonrojado que de costumbre. Un segundo más tarde, se da la vuelta.

Y en realidad este es un movimiento inteligente de Austria (como siempre), porque así Suiza se queda porque quiere, y no porque él se lo ordena...

_—Vamos a ver a Ungarn_ —sentencia el suizo abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

—Ve, yo te espero aquí —responde con calma. El helvético se detiene en la puerta, nerviosito.

— ¿Y si _Ungarn _no está? ¿Y si ya se fue a dormir o... a algo? —vacila — ¿Si ya se fueron todos a dormir? ¿Dónde se supone que está _Liechtenstein_? — Suiza y sus casi nulas habilidades sociales.

—Seguramente a bajo en el garaje con los coches —se burla. —Para que no moleste.

Le fulmina, levantando la barbilla y sale del cuarto, fastidiado... y el universo vuelve a su cauce. Baja las escaleras rápidamente con el ceño fruncido y entra a la sala. Liechtenstein hace una risita idiota mirando a Hungría.

— Y luego se ha puesto muy nervioso y ha empezado a hablar de _Godiva_, pero _Österreich_ ha calmado a_ mein_ _bruder_ y cuando le he preguntado cómo estaba la piña me ha dicho "por qué no la pruebas" y...

Hungría le sonríe encantada con toda la historia, mientras Alemania se pregunta si Austria va a volver a bajar para que pueda irse a dormir de una santa vez. Suiza entra a la sala casi corriendo y carraspea mirando a las dos chicas y a Alemania. Lili se calla mirándole con penita, yéndose a su lado, sumisa, pensado que se van a ir. Suiza se voltea hacia Alemania.

— _Deutschland... Österreich_ me ha pedido que nos quedemos esta noche —miente—, y considero que es lo mejor, especialmente por_ Liecthenstein_, si tú no tienes inconveniente.

Alemania agradece a todos los dioses el que hayan decidido hacer algo y se levanta.

— No tengo inconveniente alguno, desde luego. Eres siempre bienvenido en esta casa —suelta y luego se arrepiente porque lo mismo le dijo una vez a Austria hace un par de cientos de años...

Lili abre los ojos con sorpresa mirando a su hermano ilusionadilla, por la idea de quizás poder acabar de contarle a Hungría todo lo de Canadá.

—Agradezco tu hospitalidad —asiente Suiza con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza—, estaré fuera con_ Österreich_ unos cuantos días en compensación —indica perfectamente serio. Alemania levanta las cejas.

— Oh. _Danke_ —le sonríe un poquito caminando hasta la puerta— _Guten nacht!_

El suizo se despide con una inclinación de cabeza, yendo con las dos chicas.

— Ehh... _Ungarn._

Ella, que está muy contenta en realidad con que dejen quedarse a Lili, le sonríe a Suiza

— ¿Quieres irte a dormir y yo acomodo a _Liecthenstein _en su cuarto? —ofrece.

Lili le sonríe también a su hermano y mira a Hungría. El helvético mira a Hungría y luego a Liecthenstein, vacilando.

—_Liecthenstein,_ ven un segundo —le pide. Ella obedece. —Esta es una casa muy peligrosa y todo el mundo está demente —le mira serio.

Ella le mira a los ojos pensando que aquí vive Austria que no está demente... Y Hungría, que tampoco... Y Alemania, que tampoco se lo parece... E Italia, que es muy feliz, pero no lo parece... Y Prusia, que aunque hasta Hungría asegura que es tonto antes de reírse un poco bobamente, tampoco le parece especialmente demente, pero asiente.

—Tienes que ser muy cuidadosa... MUY cuidadosa. ¿Entiendes? No le abras la puerta a ningún extraño, no vayas a asomarte por las ventanas, revisa todo tu cuarto antes de irte a dormir, incluido el closet y abajo de la cama... ¿traes un arma? —frunce el ceño— Seguro no, con ese vestido —ojos en blanco y se quita el arma del cinturón, se la pone en la mano—. No dudes en disparar si alguien te hace algo.

Ella toma el arma y asiente como siempre.

— ¿Sabes cuál es el cuarto de _Österreich_? —frunce el ceño.

—Por supuesto, te... —se detiene antes de confesar que tiene una cámara propia ahí dentro— te he visto antes ir y salir y eso.

—Bien. Hoy no vamos a poner el seguro en la puerta como habitualmente... si necesitas algo, o si tienes miedo, o si alguien te hace algo, no dudes en venir corriendo al cuarto, sea la hora que sea. _Ok?_

Asiente con determinación. Él le mira serio.

— ¿Lo has pasado bien?

Asiente efusivamente. Él también asiente y se acerca para besarle la cabeza.

— Se buena y ten cuidado — mira a Hungría con seriedad— _Danke._ Confío en ti.

—_Guten natch_ —le sonríe Lili a Suiza. Hungría asiente sonriéndole.

— No te preocupes.

—_Guten nacht_ —se despide en la puerta, subiendo al cuarto de Austria a paso rápido como siempre.

Hungría lleva a Lili y a su maleta, al cuarto que le asignaron mientras la chica le sigue contando todos los pormenores, incluidas cuantas pestañas tiene Canadá y cuantos rizos da su mechón de pelo. Le muestra la cama, el baño y todas las cosas que pueda necesitar, y se queda hablando con ella unos minutos más antes de darle las buenas noches.

Lili asiente a Hungría dándole las buenas noches de vuelta, pensando que esto ha sido muy emocionante, sonriendo. La húngara sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella y se encamina al suyo a buscar a Prusia, que está comiendo el coco a Canadá explicándole por qué España es un tonto-culo de una manera demasiado fuerte para poder ser tomada como objetiva, impidiendo que el canadiense se marche porque hacerlo sería mala educación.

Hungría descubre que Prusia no está en su cuarto, así que camina hasta el de él, tocando la puerta.

— ¿Vas a venir a dormir?

Prusia levanta las cejas.

— Claro, sólo un minuto... ¿Ya duermen todos?

—Pues... yo me supongo. No tardes. —pide yéndose a su cuarto.

—_Awesome!_ —sonríe malignamente, cuenta a cinco para asegurarse que la chica se ha ido del pasillo, levanta las cejas de manera obscena para Canadá cuando acaba, le toma del brazo y le hace salir del cuarto, corriendo.

Cuando el mundo se detiene de nuevo para Canadá, Prusia está al otro lado de una puerta que se oye está siendo cerrada con llave, se ríe maligno y se larga pasillo abajo, todo está oscuro.

—_Prussia!_ —protesta un poco el pobre chico, golpeando la puerta y tratando de abrir.

Y Liechtenstein, que está sin vestido, en ropa interior, con el pijama en la mano y ya más acostumbrada a la poca luz en el cuarto, tiene un micro-infarto cuando escucha y se da cuenta de quien está en su cuarto, abriendo la boca cómicamente, junto con los ojos, como platos.

—_Prusia, please!_ ¡Esto no es divertido! —sigue pidiendo a la puerta cerrada aun sin darse la vuelta mientras trata de abrir de nuevo sin éxito.

— ¿Q... Qu... Qué es... tás... haciendo aquí? —susurra Liecthenstein con los ojos aun abiertos como platos, (sí, más) dando un pasito hacia atrás.

Cuando Canadá oye la vocecita tiene el impulso, por supuesto, de darse la vuelta y mirarla, prendiendo la luz... Y cuando la ve en ropa interior se sonroja hasta las orejas.

Liecthenstein se queda paralizada, aun con el camisón doblado en la mano, mirándole impresionada.

—_Je... Je..._ —vacila y se vuelve a dar la vuelta, apagando la luz y cerrando los ojos con fuerza— _pardon._

Lili en shock.

—_Le Prusse_ me encerró aquí, no sabía que estabas tú también.

Sigue paralizada.

—_Me... mein bruder..._ yo... yo debería... —susurra sin moverse.

Canadá, que esta rojo como un tomate, mantiene la frente pegada a la puerta mientras sigue tratando de abrir.

— _Pardon... je... je... pardon,_ vístete, _si'l vou plait,_ te prometo que no miraré, mira —se quita las gafas con los ojos cerrados y las levanta, de espaldas a ella. Esto parece hacer reaccionar a Lili que se echa el camisón por la cabeza.

Canadá sigue en la puerta con las gafas levantadas, temblando un poco intentando no imaginar lo que hace Lili y tratando de no recordar lo que sí ha visto cuando se ha girado... y tratando de no mezclarlo con el juego de la fondue y... fallando miserablemente

—Ya está —susurra cuando termina, MUY nerviosa.

El canadiense carraspea, porque no está del todo seguro de querer voltearse en cualquier caso. Traga saliva volviendo a ponerse las gafas y se da la vuelta aun sonrojado hasta las orejas.

— Ehm... _je... _no quisiera romper la puerta ni nada de eso —confiesa un poco desconsolado porque de hecho no está seguro de poder romperla del todo.

—Oh—susurra ella y se sienta en la cama.

—Qui... Quizás debería hablar por teléfono a alguien... Tu... Tu _brother_ va a enojarse mucho —cambia al idioma en ingles porque está nervioso.

Lili piensa que, si piensa como su hermano debería disparar y matar a Canadá ahí mismo en este mismo instante. Si piensa como Austria quizás debería de reñirlo y luego invitarlo a sentarse y a obtener la mejor solución.

—Son las tres cincuenta y dos... —susurra de nuevo.

—Pero es que estaban durmiendo, parecían todos muy cansados y yo no quisiera molestar —se escusa muy nervioso dándole la razón.

Liechtenstein le mira unos instantes atentamente, notando que se ve muy nervioso y muy dulce.

—Tú no quieres aprovecharte de mí, ¿verdad?

—_What?_ —se sonroja más, muy nervioso— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —niega con la cabeza. Ella le sonríe un poquito porque sólo se estaba asegurando. —_Pru... Prussia_ me ha metido aquí y ha cerrado la puerta, no sé... No sé por qué lo ha hecho, yo no... Es decir... —vacila.

—Quizás fue una broma... —sugiere no muy convencida.

—Ah... Yo... Supongo —responde tenso, sonriendo forzadamente.

Le mira.

— ¿Estas asustado?

— ¿A... asustado? —parpadea tomado de improvisto sin entender por qué iba a estarlo.

—Pareces muy preocupado…

—Ah... Hum... _Well..._ Es que tu _brother..._ —explica sin explicar.

—Mi _bruder _va a enfadarse... Si se entera. — insinúa cambiando un poco el tono.

Canadá levanta las cejas ante el "si se entera".

— ¿Crees que haya forma de que salgas? —se acerca a la puerta. Él se aparta un poco, nervioso.

— _Prussia_ ha cerrado con llave, ya lo he intentado.

— ¿Entonces cuál es la solución?

—Ehm... Qui... Quizás deberíamos esperar hasta mañana y... Explicárselo a todos como... Hum... Bueno, es decir... —balbucea. —Quiero decir, tú... Tú duerme tranquila, yo me... Me siento en esta silla y... —se sienta— me espero a que vuelvan a abrinos, a mí no me importa —ofrece pensando que no es verdad, pero que se le va a hacer, porque él es Canadá y siempre cede... Y pensando que como Francia se entere le va a meter una BRONCA de aquellas. Lili se lo piensa.

— ¿No tienes sueño?

—Pues... Un poco, pero... —confiesa— no pasa nada —sonríe.

—Quizás también podrías dormir — propone.

—Oh... Ehm... _Well,_ supongo que me quedare dormido aquí y... —se queda callado al creer entender de qué habla, sonrojándose— ¿te refieres...?

Ella parpadea y se sonroja.

— _Nein..._

Él carraspea y se sonroja más.

— _Pa... Pardon..._ Es decir...

Nota lo que acaba de decir y se sonroja más.

— Es decir... _Ja..._ No me refería a eso... Pero... Es decir... —susurra. Él parpadea mirándola sin entender—No había siquiera pensado en esa opción —carilla un poco de susto, sentándose de nuevo en la cama. Canadá se sonroja de nuevo.

— No... No te preocupes, yo me quedo aquí y... Ya está, estoy bien —sonrisa forzada deseado que esta conversación se acabe, muy nervioso.

—Tú has... Tú... ¿Has hecho eso...con alguien?

—_What?_ —sonrojo absoluto— ¿te refieres a dormir en la misma cama? —pregunta para confirmar y no volver a meter la pata. Ella niega con la cabeza, sonrojada también. Carraspea más nervioso— ehm... _yes _—confiesa sin mirarla.

Y Lili no sabe qué hacer con esa respuesta.

—T... ¿tú? — le pregunta suavemente y pensando casi inmediatamente que es una mala idea— no tienes que responder si no quieres —añade.

—En mi casa mi cama es individual —susurra cambiando el tema y luego abre los ojos como platos al escuchar su pregunta, y se sonroja. —_Ne... Nein_ —le responde sin estar segura de por qué.

—Oh... ehm, oh —vacila Canadá sin saber que decir y se sonroja mucho más por lo que se le ha ocurrido preguntar, pero no sé si se atreva a hacerlo.

Ella le mira intentando leer si eso le parece bien o mal.

—Yo... ehm... —se sonroja más y vuelve a apartar la vista, pensando que esto es muy complicado. La mira un poco desconsolado.

—Yo... No he salido mucho de casa y... Bueno, _mein bruder_ es un poco sobreprotector y... —empieza a explicar.

—Ah, ehm... no, está bien, es decir... —vacila. Ella traga saliva y lo mira de nuevo, parpadeando.

—Es... ¿Divertido? —pregunta inocentemente.

—Yo... ehm, bueno, _France,_ de manera educativa, es decir... y... _well,_ a veces sí... quiero decir— balbucea.

Lichtenstein parpadea sin entender nada y se ríe un poco del lío que se está haciendo para contestar. A él se le resbalan las gafas con esa pregunta, sonrojándose otra vez y asiente suavemente subiéndoselas, sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Te gustaría... —empieza y luego decide que no es una buena pregunta realmente, callándose, muy sonrojada.

Canadá abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido en pensar que le está diciendo...

— ¿Quieres dormir? Yo no voy a usar toda la cama —cambia el tema de una vez.

Traga saliva.

— Ehm... _O... OK, thank you_ —vacila.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, nerviosa, pensando que acaba de hacer bastante el ridículo. Canadá, histericolocoperdido, se quita la corbata, la americana y empieza a desabrocharse los zapatos.

—Lo siento —susurra Lili mirándolo—. No quería incomodarte.

—No... No me has incomodado —miente sonriéndole un poco forzadamente, acabando de quitarse los zapatos— sólo pensé... —no acaba la frase, mirándose las manos.

—_Was?_ —histericalocaperdida.

—Pensé que me estabas diciendo que... —vuelve a no acabarla y niega con la cabeza, quitándose la camisa para quedarse en camiseta interior— es decir... di... disculpa —vacila.

— ¿Qué, que? —le sigue mirando y esta debe ser una de las conversaciones más complicadas que ha tenido Liechtenstein en su vida.

—Pues estábamos hablando de... —carraspea— y yo pensé que tú... —se pasa una mano por el pelo. Ella se lleva las manos a la cara.

— Lo siento. — y es que esta pobre niña tiene a Suiza y a Hungría de modelos, y a Austria, que la MATARÍA de enterarse de esta conversación.

El canadiense la mira con carilla, sin entender.

—Yo decía que quizás algún día puedas mostrarme pero... No debí decirlo. No sé ni porque estamos hablando de esto —confiesa.

Canadá abre mucho los ojos y se sonroja más aun por lo directo.

— Yo... yo qui... quisiera mostrarte —confiesa en un balbuceo— si es lo que tú quieres.

Y Liechtenstein se queda con los ojos abiertos como platos MUUUUUUUUY sonrojada, y Suiza debe estar teniendo pesadillas. Canadá se sonroja más al verla sonrojada y se mete en la cama, carraspeando, dándole la espalda.

Liechtenstein se sonroja un poco más, haciendo lo mismo de su lado de la cama, avergonzada, y el pobre chico piensa que Francia lo va a asesinar.

— A... algún día, cu... cuando tú quieras y te... te sientas preparada —añade sin moverse. La niña aprieta los ojos.

—Yo quisiera que pasaran otras cosas antes.

Es posible que Francia le mate... Si.

— ¿Qué cosas? —pregunta en un susurro.

—Que... Saliéramos a pasear o que... Habláramos más... O... —susurro indescifrable pero muy importante, aclaro.

Él se da la vuelta hacia ella, que le mira por encima del hombro sin atreverse a voltear. Traga saliva apartando la vista.

—_Was?_ —susurra.

— ¿Puedo be...? —no se oye el final de la frase. Lili se gira a mirar al techo.

— _Was?_

—_Nothing!_ —se vuelve a girar dándole la espalda— _sorry, nothing..._ —aprieta los ojos con fuerza— dulces sueños —le desea y Liechtenstein _facepalm._

—Oh... —decepción.

El canadiense en este mismo momento está en un mantra "Francia te va a matar, matar, matar matar, mataaar".

—_Gu,.. Guten nacht..._ —se da la vuelta otra vez.

El chico aprieta dientes y ojos, odiando ser tan tímido, con ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra algo. Y no es que ella este mejor, que también aprieta los ojos, odiándose por no haber dicho que sí a tiempo.

—_Kanada?_ —susurra después de unos minutos

Él, que ha seguido pensando y planteándose las opciones, entre ellas tirársele encima y... Bueno, en su mente él siempre es más fuerte y más seguro de sí mismo, a Estados Unidos no es al único al que le gustan los cómics de superhéroes. Se mueve un poco.

— ¿Estas dormido? —susurra dándose la vuelta hasta quedar frente a él.

Niega con la cabeza.

— Mmmm...

Aprieta los ojos valorando qué decirle. Él se vuelve hacia ella.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? —pregunta preocupadillo cayendo en la cuenta.

—En casa... _mein bruder_ —susurra—... es un poco... —susurra algo más inentendible.

La mira sin saber de qué habla.

—Friolento —repite un poquito más alto.

Levanta las cejas.

—¿Tienes frío?

Asiente con la cabeza, avergonzadilla.

—Ehm... Yo... Puedo... —se lo piensa— quieres... No sé si hay mantas, ¿quieres mi camiseta?— ofrece.

—Tu... ¿tu camiseta? —levanta las cejas sorprendida, porque en realidad no sé qué tanto frío tiene. —_Nein... nein._ Estaré... estaré bien —se da la vuelta de nuevo, sonrojada, dándole la espalda.

Él parpadea aun de cara a ella, se sonroja, carraspea, levanta un brazo estirándolo, fingiendo bostezar y se lo pone encima, abrazándola un poco por la espalda.

Liechtenstein sonríe un poquito con el corazón súper acelerado y súper sonrojada, claro está. Canadá no mueve ni un músculo, pensando que en cualquier momento va a entrar Suiza y le va a disparar o algo así. Ella se hace un par de centímetros hacia atrás, muuuuy lentamente y él sigue sin moverse, pero al ver que pasan los segundos y sigue con vida, se empieza a relajar, un poco más satisfecho de sí mismo y yo creo que ya podemos dejarlos tranquilos, dormir felices. No sé cómo van a despertar... eso sí.

* * *

_Un poco de duuulce CanLiech y se mantiene el misterio... de momento UK no mata a nadie ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	30. Chapter 30

Después de garantizar de manera absolutamente inequívoca que Inglaterra está pasándola bien y reaccionando todo lo posible, Francia se permite a sí mismo terminar, abrazándole como si la vida le fuera en ello, diciéndole palabras muy, muy bonitas al oído.

Inglaterra se agarra del cabezal de la cama con fuerza, porque como se suelte se va a ir volando, literalmente. Porque si Francia tiene escondido un lado salvaje, ni siquiera vamos a hablar del talento que tiene para hacerle a Inglaterra exactamente lo que tiene que hacerle para que cante la Marsellesa si es necesario, así que aun temblándole todo, con el corazón desbocado, trata de tomar aire y no le dan capacidad los pulmones.

—_Mon Dieu, tu es grand tu es beau! _—exclama Francia sin aliento, sonriendo como idiota, también con el corazón desbocado y tratando de recuperar el aliento, besándole el temple cariñosamente, separándose de Inglaterra y dejándose caer a su lado

—_You are... the... most... perfect...bloody... tosser... of the... world_ — suelta entrecortadamente. Francia se ríe acercándosele y dándole un beso en los labios.

—Has dicho _perfect..._

Sigue hiperventilando un poco y le mira con una imborrable sonrisilla de satisfacción.

—_Yes_, y deliciosamente estúpido y gratificantemente imbécil —añade.

El galo se ríe un poco más, hundiéndole una mano en el pelo y besándole en la mejilla.

—Deliciosamente... gratificantemente... —repite lentamente—. Probablemente... —le besa el cuello recargando su cabeza en él—. _I'm the happiest man alive_ después de oír un cumplido para mi saliendo de tu boca —se ríe bajito.

—_What the hell is... wrong... or right... or weird... or I don't know... with you?_ —le mira y luego aprieta los ojos poniéndole una mano sobre los labios—. No contestes... no contestes porque no me importa... _what the hell_ tengo que hacer si quiero que... —se sonroja y se queda callado apartando la vista—. Y no era un cumplido, te dije estúpido e imbécil —suelta con la boca pequeña.

—¿Qué, que? —sonríe—. ¿Si quieres que _quoi?_

—Que no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca, _of course_ —se sonroja un poco más.

—¿Que sea así siempre? — pregunta sonriendo.

—¡No! —exclama, pero no mintiendo.

—Estaba soñando —responde con media sonrisa, recargado en su pecho. El inglés traga saliva y le mira levantando las cejas—. Creo... —levanta los ojos azules y le mira a los suyos, acomodándose—. Creo que tuve un mal sueño.

—¿Que soñaste? no note que te agitaras y eso que yo sí estaba despierto —miente ahora sí. Francia se ríe un poco y luego hace cara extraña.

—Mmm...—parpadea incomodándose un poquito—, te lo digo pero no te rías, ¿bien?

Y sonríe de una manera nada confiable.

—_Of course._

El galo levanta una ceja y se acurruca más, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—Estábamos aquí y... y te besaba y tú...

Inglaterra traga saliva, sonrojándose un poquito por como empieza esto.

—No respondías —sigue y le pasa una mano por el pecho—. Nada, no reaccionabas. Era como besar a... yo que sé, a un muñeco de trapo.

Levanta las cejas mirándole.

—No te quitabas tampoco —agrega bajando el tono y el británico abre un poco los labios y se entristece. Traga saliva—. Fue un sueño, ¿verdad? Incluso en nuestras peores épocas, siempre he logrado que reacciones —susurra—. Aunque sea violentamente.

Y le empuja con fuerza para hacerle tumbarse, pasando una pierna por encima de él, sentándose en su estómago y pensando que está loco por hacer esto. Francia le mira sorprendido como cada vez que hace cosas como esta... dejándole hacer, porque en general siempre es para probar algo.

Inglaterra le mira a los ojos y luego le besa con un poco de furia y él le corresponde, desde luego, con la misma intensidad, hundiéndole una mano en el pelo. Cuando siente que hay suficiente se separa mirándole a los ojos, ansioso y asustadillo. Francia le mira con los ojos un poquito empañados, aun completamente vulnerable, pero sintiéndose más tranquilo.

—Eres parte de mí —susurra.

El inglés suspira aliviado y le besa de una manera menos furiosa y más dulce, sin ninguna prisa, dispuesto a hacer lo que lleva pidiendo/necesitando desde que se volvió a la sala de juntas al discutir del canal de la mancha.

Y Francia respira de nuevo, correspondiéndole el beso con la misma dulzura y suavidad, usando el efecto balsámico que TANTO necesitan... ambos.

xoOXOox

Prusia se despierta unas cuantas horas más tarde con la cabeza sobre el estómago de Hungría y uno de sus pechos, (cubierto por el pijama) en su cara. Automáticamente sabe que este será un buen día. Hungría duerme.

Se despereza bostezando y estirando los músculos de manera un poco ruidosa y se incorpora planeando si acaso hay alguna manera para que el pijama (maldito pijama) de Hungría ocupe una posición en el universo más favorable. La húngara se mueve en su lugar, despertándose un poco y luego vuelve a dormirse.

Pero no, porque este maldito, maldito pijama es de camiseta entera y no tiene botones... se lo piensa un segundo y... le hunde la cara entre los pechos, aplastándolos un poco contra si con las manos de una manera un poco bestia, dispuesto a soltarlos y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en cuanto ella se mueva lo más mínimo.

Hungría, evidentemente, se despierta, levantando una mano hasta su cabeza... un poco incómoda. En cuanto Prusia lo nota la mira un segundo a los ojos, sonríe malignamente.

—_Guten morguen_ —y sale corriendo, riendo sonoramente.

Hungría sonríe, lanzándole un golpe en la cabeza y, supongo, dándole al aire mientras gira sobre su eje para ponerse de lado y seguir durmiendo un ratito más.

Prusia sale del cuarto yéndose a su baño tan contento. Cuando acaba de mear y lavarse los dientes y todo eso, se acuerda de Canadá, toma la llave y su cámara para ir a hacerle fotos, porque de ellos no tienen.

Abre la puerta del cuarto sigilosamente y como les encuentra exactamente igual que cuando se durmieron, piensa que quizás a Canadá le guste más hacerlo por la mañana, así que vuelve a salir, cerrando de nuevo la puerta dispuesto a no estropearle el plan.

Se va a la cocina a por un trozo de pizza, porque siempre hay pizza en esta casa, aquí vive Italia... mientras se la come, planea meterse en el cuarto de Suiza y Austria, pero decide que mejor primero esconde la llave del cuarto de Canadá y Liechtenstein, así les dará más tiempo... sonríe malignamente... en el garaje.

Así que toma la llave y su pedazo de pizza para dirigirse al garaje... Prende la luz desde arriba de las escaleras con la pizza entre los labios, tarareando algo. América está dormido... Amarrado aun, exhausto.

Baja las escaleras aun tan feliz mirando alrededor y se queda detenido al notar un cuerpo en el suelo, sobre una manta... En el lugar donde iría el Volkswagen. Se acerca a él, aun comiendo, olvidando el asunto de la llave y se planta al lado, quitándose la zapatilla. Con el pie desnudo en su cadera le da la vuelta para ver si le reconoce.

En cuanto ve quien es, abre los ojos como platos dejando por ahí la pizza y la llave, agachándose rápidamente, poniendo una mano en el cuello de América, buscando su pulso y la mano bajo la nariz para notar su respiración.

América respira, claro, y de hecho hace un sonido como "mmmm", despertándose un poco.

—_Amerika? Amerika!_ ¡Tío! ¿Estás bien? — le sacude un poco.

—Mmmmhh —susurra con voz ronca y bastante débil.

— ¡Voy a...! ¡Voy a quitarte esto de la boca!, ¿vale?, quizás te haga un poco de daño —explica tomando la cinta autoadhesiva, empezando a desengancharla de su mejilla—. ¿Cómo has...? ¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunta desenganchándola de un tirón.

—Mmm... aahhh! —se queja por el tirón—_... wáter._

—_Was?_ —pregunta buscando algo con que partir las cadenas.

—_Water... water, please_ —suplica.

—Ah... espera, voy a ver si... —se levanta yendo a por las llaves del mercedes y lo abre, metiéndose dentro y buscando en la neverita, sacando una botella de agua.

América tose un poco esperando el agua, despertándose un poco más cada segundo que pasa, pero aun sin estar totalmente consciente. Prusia se arrodilla a su lado y le levanta, apoyándole en el coche, dándole el agua.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, tío? —pregunta

América no contesta, evidentemente, teniendo un escalofrío al recordar los placeres de la noche anterior, demasiado confundido realmente como para establecer un juicio de lo que ha pasado y su opinión al respecto.

—Estoy... en... ¿una pieza? —pregunta entre sorbos de agua—. No puedo moverme —susurra intentando hacerlo y abriéndose un poco los raspones de la noche anterior que se ha hecho con las cadenas. El albino deja la botella al lado y se levanta yendo a por una caja de herramientas.

— Tienes algunas heridas por todas partes, pero estás entero. Espera, deja que te quite las cadenas.

—Cadenas —repite cayendo en la cuenta por primera vez de qué era lo que le ataba. Abre los ojos e intenta mirarse a sí mismo—. _Texas..._ ¿Dónde está _Texas_? —pregunta de repente.

El pruso vuelve con unos alicates y empieza a trastear con las de las de los pies.

— Ni idea, tío, ¿dónde...? ¿cómo acabaste así? ¿No viste nada? —sin saber de hecho que es lo que es Texas, pero pensando que pide su ropa o su teléfono o algo de eso. El americano vuelve a no contestar, estando cada vez más consciente de su situación y de lo que pasó ayer, y sintiendo una terrible sensación de algo que no acaba de poder definir qué es.

— _Please._

Prusia consigue desmontar un eslabón y romper la cadena, se mueve para ir con la de sus manos en la espalda.

— _Please_ ¿qué? Algo debiste ver, ¿no? es decir... ¿cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —insiste.

América se queda callado, respondiéndose esas preguntas en su cabeza. Claro que vio y no solo vio, sino... sigue sintiendo aun las manos de Rusia, su lengua, sus dientes y su... _Oh My God..._ traga saliva pensando que llegó aquí por imbécil y lo último que recuerda es...

Le suelta la cadena de las manos sin enterarse de las caras que pone porque está a su espalda.

— ¿Y bien, cómo? ¿Puedes moverte? —pregunta cuándo le ha soltado.

Los brazos de América caen como peso muerto hacia el suelo, aunque rápidamente se lleva una mano a la muñeca de la otra, torpemente, intentando recuperar la circulación. Se encoge un poco llevándose una mano a la cara y por reflejo, una a las regiones vitales.

—Ah! ¡Al menos puedes moverte! —sonríe Prusia y se pone de pie—. Espera, creo que hay una manta en el maletero del coche para que te cubras un poco —se levanta yendo a por ella.

El estadunidense traga saliva, doblando las rodillas y haciéndose bolita sentado en el suelo, con demasiadas imágenes mentales atiborrándosele en el cerebro y demasiadas sensaciones en el cuerpo. Pone la cabeza entre sus rodillas abrazándose las piernas, cubriéndose todo lo mejor que puede a sí mismo y pasándose las dos manos por el pelo.

Prusia vuelve con la manta y se la echa por encima de los hombros.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Notas si tienes algo roto o algo así? —pregunta de nuevo.

—_I'm ok_ —susurra casi sin aire—. Podrías... _please..._ —traga saliva envolviéndose bien en la manta y cubriéndose la cabeza—. _I just need..._ —siente un nudo en la garganta—... _a couple of minutes. _

—Ehm... claro, tío... esto... está tu _bruder_ arriba, ¿quieres que le despierte? Puedo... ¿quieres que llame a _England_, o algo? —ofrece.

—_No! No! Please!_ —saca la cabeza de la manta—. _Please, Prussia. Please, please..._ No le digas a nadie de esto. _Please_ —hace ademán de levantarse, teniendo las piernas aun un poco dormidas, pero lográndolo igual, haciendo una muequilla de dolor por el estiramiento de los músculos entumidos.

—Ah... ehm, vale, vale... calma, calma, iré... voy a por un poco de ropa para ti y a preparar café, ¿quieres? —propone. Asiente, pasándose una mano por el pelo, haciendo un esfuerzo por ordenar sus ideas y sin tener ni la más remota de por dónde empezar.

— ¿Has visto a _Texas_? —hace una pausa—. Mis lentes.

—Ah! pues... —mira alrededor—. Aquí no están, te las quitaste o... —le mira— ¿cómo has acabado así?

Niega con la cabeza levemente.

— _Texas..._ —susurra volviendo a pasarse una mano por el pelo—, mi ropa. Mi chamarra.

—Es que no lo sé —asegura mirando alrededor del garaje—. Aquí no está, yo no he visto nada.

Se abraza más fuerte a la manta, sintiendo un escalofrío y pensando de nuevo en Rusia y en todo lo que ha pasado, apretando los ojos, dando un par de pasos sin mucha dirección.

—Cuando he bajado sólo llevabas la bufanda esa del cuello, no sabes dónde... —explica mirando por el otro lado y encontrando una botella de vodka rota.

Y al oír el asunto de la bufanda recuerda cómo ha llegado ahí y lo que le ha dicho Rusia del premio, y todo de repente es demasiado, dando dos pasos más, poniendo una mano en el Mercedes y vomitando el agua que le acaban de dar y toda la bilis que ha sacado. Prusia se vuelve a él al oírle vomitar.

— ¿Estás bien? creo que debería llamar al hospital.

—_No! No... No!_ —grita—. _Just give me a couple of minutes_ —histérico, temblando un poco—. _Please. Go away. I'm ok! _

El albino le mira sin estar del todo seguro.

— Hum... vale, voy a buscarte algo de ropa, creo que —le mira—. Creo que te valdrán unos tejanos míos, ahora bajo —se va a las escaleras.

El americano se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano, dando unos cuantos pasos lejos del lugar de los hechos. Se acerca a las escaleras y se sienta en el primer escalón, haciéndose bolita de nuevo con la manta lo más ajustada que puede, cierra los ojos y llorando un poquitín se pregunta cómo... realmente cómo es que esto pudo pasarle a él, el poderosísimo, implacable e invencible _United States of America_.

Prusia corre por la casa flipando... no, flipando no, FLIPANDO, preguntándose qué coño acaba de ver y riéndose un poco nervioso mientras elige unos calzoncillos, una camiseta y unos pantalones que prestarle. Toma su teléfono y le manda a Francia _"He encontrado a Amerika. Estoy flipando. Luego te llamo"_ mientras vuelve al garaje.

América se levanta de un gran salto en cuanto escucha la puerta, limpiándose la cara con la manta, tratando de recuperar la compostura y mirando a Prusia que baja las escaleras, tendiéndole la ropa.

— ¿Ya te acuerdas de lo que ha pasado? —pregunta.

—Apreciaría mucho que me ayudaras a buscar mis lentes —ocupa el tono más formal y de negocios que puede, que detesta ocupar, pero la ocasión lo amerita—. Creo que es posible que estén por aquí. _Thanks for the clothes._

—Ah... iba a subir para darte un poco de intimidad pero... oye, ¿quieres subir y usar el baño?—pregunta—. Es decir, me pareció que...

—Necesito encontrar mis lentes —repite neciamente mientras busca los calzoncillos entre la ropa que le dieron y se los pone, tapándose con la manta.

Prusia se encoge de hombros y vuelve a ver si los encuentra, infructuosamente. El americano se pone los pantalones y la camiseta, sintiéndose un poco mejor en cuanto lo hace.

—Mi teléfono.

—Debió ser fuerte lo que te hicieron para que no te acuerdes de nada... debió ser algún enfermo mental, sabiendo que puedes... —se queda callado un momento, sumando bufanda más botella de vodka, más enfermo mental.

—_Prussia _—advierte América buscando por ahí sus cosas, supongo que sin éxito porque sólo Agua sabe dónde están y yo sospecho que Rusia debe habérselas llevado o quizás estén en el bote de basura de la salida y acercándose a Prusia.

Efectivamente, Rusia lleva puestas Texas ahora mismo... el resto de la ropa está perfectamente preparada para hacer trapos en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta de Rusia y el teléfono de América salió volando de ella en cuanto sonó por segunda vez.

Prusia mira a América y se acuerda de la juerga soviética con Francia.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve al hospital? —pregunta intentando no descojonarse mucho y lográndolo bastante... y ahora es cuando lo mata.

América se pasa una mano por el pelo y se le planta enfrente a Prusia, acomodándose un poco la camiseta que se acaba de poner, mirándole a los ojos por primera vez, con los ojos entrecerrados para enfocarlo mejor.

— _Prussia_ —repite con bastante más seriedad esta vez. El albino levanta las cejas, mirándole aun con una poca de sonrisita.

—_Ja?_

Es que... en serio, Prusia... no quieres, NO quieres que América se desquite contigo por esto... está bastante tranquilo hasta ahora, pero... no, por favor... ten cuidado.

—Yo, _the United States of America_, aprecio enormemente los servicios prestados ante esta situación —le pone una mano en el hombro—. Tu esfuerzo será retribuido de manera adecuada.

Levanta las cejas.

— Ehm... Va...le, tío, lo que tú digas.

—Desgraciadamente, al encontrarme ahí y prestarme estos servicios, adquiriste un compromiso importante conmigo —sigue en el mismo tono profesional y absolutamente serio.

Él sigue mirándole.

—Este tema es un tema de seguridad internacional extremadamente delicado —resume. Prusia tiene que esforzarse mucho para no soltar una carcajada, al final logra ahogarla en un carraspeo.

— Lo entiendo, lo entiendo.

—Y necesito saber —hace una pausa—… Cuanto… —dicho lentamente—, va a costarme tu silencio.

—El precio estándar suele consistir en detalles morbosos —suelta y luego se ríe—. Nah, nah, tío, venga, calma. ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que diga exactamente?

América hace una mueca indescifrable y los ojos le brillan peligrosamente al ver que se ríe. Frunce el ceño.

—Nada. No quiero que hables de este tema. Nunca —aclara por si acaso no ha sido lo suficientemente explícito la primera vez—. De hecho, no quiero que siquiera PIENSES en este tema, nunca jamás —agrega. El albino levanta las cejas, nerviosito con el tono.

— Eh... claro, tío —responde de una forma muy poco segura—. Soy una tumba, no te preocupes— sonríe un poco forzadamente, pensando que tiene que hablar con Francia y... ¡joder con España! ¿Es que piensa estar enojado hasta el día del juicio final? bueno, igualmente si esto lo ha hecho el _psycho-vodka _seguro lo tienen en el salón contándoselo a Alemania en un par de días como mucho.

—No, no... No. Necesito que me lo ASEGURES. ¿Dime que quieres a cambio? —se vuelve a pasar la mano por el pelo—. Verás, realmente tú me caes bien y... —traga saliva mirando al piso, cruzando los brazos. Oh! y tiene que hablar con Hungría, tío, TIENE que hablar con Hungría.

— Ehm... pues...

—No quisiera verme en la necesidad de... nada —le mira, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Prusia se muerde el labio y se le ocurre algo, abriendo mucho los ojos y mirándole.

—Sí hay algo que quiero.

El americano se relaja un poco, porque todo siempre es mucho más fácil cuando la gente SÍ quiere algo.

—_What? _

—_Frankreich_ —sentencia y el estadunidense frunce el ceño.

—_What about him?_

—Seguramente necesitará protección en un momento dado, él es mi amigo. Quiero que le protejas —sentencia—. Que NADIE, ni siquiera tú, le haga daño. Pase lo que pase. Si alguien le hace daño yo les contaré a todos lo que ha pasado aquí.

Frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Quién va a hacerle daño a _France_? _Why?_ —se pasa una mano por la herida de la boca que le ha sangrado de nuevo desde que Prusia le arrancó el adhesivo.

—Ese no es el asunto, pero este es el trato —le tiende la mano—. YO no le cuento a nadie nada de esto y tú te ocupas de que _Frankreich_ esté bien.

—¿Y qué pasa si TÚ rompes el trato? —frunce el ceño, mirándole la mano sin tomársela—. Además de que venga y te mate, por supuesto...

Levanta las cejas y traga saliva.

— ¿Te parece poco?

—_Hungary_ —le mira a los ojos con absoluta seriedad y tranquilidad—. La mataré a ella también.

Prusia se queda con la boca abierta y frunce el ceño.

—_Nein,_ ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, tío.

—Yo no voy a tocarla si tú no abres la boca —se encoge de hombros—. Depende de ti.

—_Nein,_ porque no soy el único que lo sabe, quien sea que te lo hizo también lo sabe, ¿y si va por ahí contándolo? ¿Cómo sabrás quien fue? ¡No es un trato justo! —protesta.

—_R..._ Quien hizo esto, va a pagarlo caro —sentencia—. Pero quien hizo esto no me encontró aquí, ni me desencadenó, ni me dio agua, ni me vio vomitar, ni me tuvo que prestar ropa.

—No me gustan tus amenazas, tío, no es _Awesome. _Yo he venido y te he sacado de esta ¿y así me devuelves el favor?, ¿amenazándome de muerte a mí y a personas a las que quiero?

Estados Unidos suspira, impacientándose.

—Te he dicho ya que voy a premiarte por tus servicios, _ok? _Sólo quiero que te calles. Vas a hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas —le mira con el mismo brillo peligroso de hace rato—. _Prussia..._ —le toma de nuevo del brazo y lo mira a los ojos con mucha más suavidad—._ Please._

—Sólo te digo que yo no soy el único que lo sabe y si esto es lo que parece, te has metido en un buen lío, tío. Cualquiera querría poder decirle al mundo entero que logró hacerte esto, así que no dudes que se corra la voz y no por mí.

Vuelve a mirarle impaciente, tragando saliva y empezando a sentir pánico con el asunto de "decirle al mundo entero".

—Yo sé bien qué es lo que hizo cada quien. Tú no sabes lo que pasó antes, pero sabes lo que pasó ahora.

Prusia vuelve a tenderle la mano.

—_Frankreich _intacto y NADIE sabrá lo que pasó ahora.

El estadunidense le mira a los ojos unos instantes y luego le aprieta la mano con fuerza. El pruso le devuelve el apretón, firmemente también.

—Necesito zapatos y... también ir a la embajada —sentencia—. ¿Tienes dinero?

—Claro que tengo dinero, esto es _Deustchland_ —responde yendo a las escaleras. América suspira.

—¿Crees que puedas darme un poco? —yendo tras él.

—_Ja,_ vamos, veremos si mi _buder_ ha acabado el entrenamiento, quizás pueda acercarte... ¿seguro no quieres hablar con nadie? _England _estaba histérico ayer noche —le cuenta.

Traga saliva.

— ¿Has dicho que _my brother_ estaba aquí?

—_Ja _—sonríe—. Le encerré en el cuarto de_ Liechtenstein _ayer.

América sonríe por primera vez en bastantes horas.

—Seguro no hicieron nada más que dormir abrazados... —responde sin pensar—. No quiero hablar con _Germany,_ ni quiero ver a nadie, pero necesito... —siente repentinamente una punzada en el culo que le obliga a detenerse—... necesito ir a mi embajada.

Prusia le guía hasta su cuarto, entrando primero. Busca unos calcetines y unas deportivas que prestarle.

—Dame un minuto, voy a buscar dinero —le pide dejándole ahí las cosas—. Puedes ponértelas —se las señala yendo a la puerta.

—_Please,_ ¿podrías traer a _Canada_? —le mira y Prusia va a ganarse un premio gordo por todo esto, posiblemente un helicóptero o algo así, una bandera americana doblada de manera especial y una medalla de honor... porque los americanos son así de... así. Porque una cosa es el trato por no decirlo y otra es el agradecimiento por los servicios.

—_Ja_ —asiente. América se sienta en la cama sintiendo otra vez el dolor en el culo, cada vez con más intensidad, poniéndose los calcetines y los zapatos con dificultad. Prusia sale corriendo por la casa hasta el jardín, hasta encontrar a Alemania.

— _Weeeeest!_

Alemania baja la pesa que estaba levantando y se limpia el sudor con una toalla.

—_West_ —se le planta delante—. No puedo decirte por qué, no puedo decirte para qué, pero necesito dinero y lo necesito ya —suelta.

—_Was?_ —levanta las cejas—. ¿Por qué no puedes decirme?

—Porque han comprado mi silencio —responde—. Pero hay que limpiar el garaje y seguramente va a venir el _Psycho-vodka_ a traerte material nuevo para pesadillas pronto —resume.

—_Nein, nein, nein_ —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. _Preussen!_

—Ah, y puede que haya evitado una guerra, pero eso es sólo hipotético —añade. Alemania flipa un poco y frunce el ceño más, soltándose el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Cuánto quieres?

—Ehm... no lo sé —se lo plantea—. ¿Cuánto puede...? no sé ¿cien euros?

Suspira al ver que no es tanto.

— ¡Quien te lo está pidiendo!

—No puedo decírtelo, _West._ Venga _bruder_, no me obligues a ir a pedírselo a_ Schweiz_ como compensación por lo de ayer.

Niega con la cabeza, rezando para que esto no implique que estén en problemas, caminando hacia la casa.

—¿Hay algo por lo que deba preocuparme?

—_Ja..._ pero no tardarás en enterarte... —asegura y el germano parpadea.

— ¿Qué tan caro compraron tu silencio? —le mira de reojo. Prusia le mira.

—Con una amenaza de muerte y un seguro para evitar una guerra.

—_Mein gott in himmel..._ —preocupado.

—_Ja..._ —asiente—. Tú hazme caso y escucha pacientemente al _psychovodka._

—¿Cómo es que cada día acabas con un problema de ese tamaño sobre los hombros? —abre un cajón y saca de ahí dos únicos billetes de 200 euros. Le tiende uno. Prusia lo toma y sonríe.

—Y aun no son ni las ocho de la mañana.

Alemania le mira con plena intención de reñirle y luego entrecierra los ojos.

—Ten cuidado, _bitte._

—_Ja_ —asiente y se va corriendo a la habitación de Liechtenstein y recuerda que ha dejado la llave (y la pizza) en el garaje, así que vueeelta a correr por toda la casa. Finalmente, llega al cuarto con la llave, la pizza y la cámara, abre la puerta del cuarto y les hace una foto abrazaditos y enciende la luz—. _Guten morguen_, tortolitos.

Alemania se queda como siempre en plan "?", preocupado. Y Liechtenstein se levanta de la cama, tomando la pistola de la mesita de noche, apuntando a Prusia a la cabeza a lo lejos, antes de que empiece a decir "tortolitos".

Prusia se queda con las manos en alto mirando a Liechtenstein asustado.

—_Mein gott in himmel_ con esta familia! —protesta. Canadá se levanta de un salto también al notar a Lili moverse bruscamente y con la luz y los gritos, buscando las gafas.

— _What? What? _

Liecthenstein baja el arma en cuanto ve quien es, tranquilizándose un poco.

— Lo... lo siento —susurra avergonzada. El pruso se pasa la mano por el pelo y se vuelve a Canadá.

— Libertad concedida, toma tus cosas y acompañame que lo vas a flipar —pide.

Lili levanta las cejas mirando a Prusia y luego a Canadá. Este último parpadea vacilando un poco y la mira de reojo, poniéndose las gafas.

— Ehm...

—Lo siento, chica, lo ha hecho bien ¿no? es un machote —se ríe Prusia acercándose a Canadá y dándole unos golpes a la espalda—. No te preocupes, el _awesome Preussen_ se asegurará de que podáis repetirlo.

Liecthenstein abre los ojos como platos sorprendida por lo que implica.

—_Wa... Was?_

Canadá se sonroja y se levanta rápidamente a por sus cosas, poniéndose la camisa sin abrochar y los zapatos lo más rápido posible.

—_Was?_ —pregunta el albino a Liechtenstein—. ¿No quieres?

Ella frunce el ceño.

—Eres... poco delicado —sentencia. Y Canadá se sonroja más y se acerca a Prusia.

—Va... vamonos, _please _—pide nerviosísimo. Liechtenstein mira a Canadá.

—¡Anda! ¡No me digas que tú también tienes problemas como _England_ y _Römer!_ —suelta Prusia.

—_What?_ —pregunta el canadiense sin esperarse eso. Lili les mira a los dos sin entender un pimiento.

—Anda, dile que la quieres —le pide Prusia a Canadá. Porque Prusia cree que es el mismo problema de Inglaterra y Romano con España y Francia. Lili abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja mucho.

— _Was?_

—_WHAT?_ —grita el canadiense sonrojándose como un tomate y cayéndosele las gafas.

—Bueno, pues tú a él, a mí eso me da lo mismo —suelta Prusia mirando a Lili.

—_Prussia..._ —suplica Canadá. Liechtenstein histérica mira a Prusia y luego a Canadá, y luego al suelo.

—_Was?_ Venga, tío, no me seas idiota —pide azuzando un poco al chico. Lili levanta la cabeza.

— ¿Está _Ungarn_ en su cuarto? — pregunta sin venir a cuento.

—_Ja,_ estaba durmiendo cuando me he ido —asegura Prusia. El canadiense traga saliva y tiene un escalofrió.

— ¿Le has dicho tú que la quieres en la mañana? —pregunta la niña. Prusia se sonroja.

—Pues... _nein_ pero... —mira a Canadá y le da un codazo con una sonrisilla lasciva y luego se ríe nervioso.

Liechtenstein suspira sin dejar la pistola, acercándose a Prusia... es decir, a la puerta. Canadá se tensa al lado del pruso. Lili mira de reojo a Canadá de pie junto a la puerta y le sonríe un poquito.

— _Danke..._

—Ah... ehm... —vacila y luego asiente con la cabeza y ella sale por la puerta, corriendo hasta el cuarto de Hungría para contarle lo que ha pasado anoche, muy, muy emocionada. Prusia mira a Canadá.

— ¿Vas a contarme cómo ha ido?

Él sonríe forzadamente y niega con la cabeza.

— Pre... preferiría no hacerlo —asegura.

—OH! ¿Pero qué mierdas le pasa hoy a todo el mundo que nadie quiere contar nada? —protesta—. Acompáñame, ha aparecido tu _bruder_ y está como en shock anafiláctico, cosa que no me extraña.

El canadiense levanta las cejas sorprendido.

— _What?_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

Prusia sonríe malignamente frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

—No tengo ni idea —miente y luego la abre.

América se levanta de golpe en cuanto escucha la puerta abrirse, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Prusia deja entrar a Canadá y luego entra detrás, cerrando la puerta.

—Ah! _Brother!_ ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Canadá acercándosele.

El estadunidense da un paso atrás, mirándolo con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Tenemos que irnos.

—Ah... ehm... _yes, of course_ — empieza a vestirse cerrándose la camisa y poniéndose la corbata y eso. Prusia se acerca a América y le tiende el billete.

—Doscientos euros, para un taxi y un desayuno, creo que tienes suficiente.

Lo toma y se lo guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón mirando a Prusia a los ojos.

—_Thanks._

Él sonríe y asiente con la cabeza... y recuerda de nuevo el asunto "juerga soviética", descojonándose un poquito, mientras Canadá acaba de vestirse. América le mira unos instantes con los ojos entrecerrados intentando enfocarle y luego se gira a su hermano.

—_Let's go._

Canadá asiente para América.

—¿Dónde está _Texas_? —pregunta al notarlo. El americano niega con la cabeza, yendo a la puerta del cuarto de Prusia y abriéndola. Canadá se vuelve al pruso.

— _See you_ —se despide y sigue a Estados Unidos, que sale del cuarto con una última mirada a Prusia, cojeando un poco porque el asunto cada vez le duele más conforme se le ha ido bajando la adrenalina inicial, bajando las escaleras lo más rápido posible, y yendo a la puerta de salida.

El canadiense le sigue acabando de anudarse la corbata y en cuanto han salido del campo de visión de Prusia, él se DESCOJONA. Canadá sigue a Estados Unidos nervioso.

— Ehm... ¿Va todo bien?

América niega con la cabeza, pero no dice nada en concreto hasta que están más o menos lejos de la casa de Alemania (unas cuantas... diez cuadras de dolor constante), cuando se detiene de repente y le mira a los ojos. Canadá le mira un poco impresionado de la parada brusca y se sube las gafas.

—Algo pasó anoche —sentencia Estados Unidos con la barbilla levantada, un poco desconsolado, pero queriendo aparentar total indiferencia. Canadá se pasa una mano por el pelo.

— Ehm... _Yes,_ desapareciste... ¿Ya has llamado a _England_? —Inglaterra porculeo a todo el mundo.

—_Russia..._ —traga saliva y sigue mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. _Russia_ me... —hace una pausa, teniendo muchas, muchísimas dificultades para decirlo en voz alta.

Canadá se olvida de Inglaterra mirando a Estados Unidos fijamente, dejándole hablar al oír ese nombre. América suspira, pasándose una mano por los ojos.

— No tengo idea de cómo es que... —se muerde el labio y le mira otra vez— Él…

El canadiense le sigue mirando, pensando que quizás pelearon otra vez, pero no puede ver más heridas nuevas en él, así que debió ganar... Pero no le costaría tanto decirlo... Trata de deducir que puede ser.

—Me... —toma mucho, mucho aire y al soltarlo le dice a su hermano exactamente lo que hizo Rusia en una sola palabra. Canadá abre mucho los ojos como platos.

— _WHAAT?_

El otro se sonroja.

—_But... But..._ Como... Es decir... —le mira en shock.

—Y pasaron cosas muy, muy raras conmigo —admite además, mirando al suelo—. Y yo necesito, no... Ni siquiera sé... —traga saliva—. No tengo idea de... Yo... —frunce el ceño—. Voy a matarlo.

—Pues... ¡Pues claro! ¿Te rompió algo? ¿Estás bien? —Canadá MUY preocupado ahora, poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

América le quita ambas manos de encima de sus hombros de un solo golpe a los brazos, de manera un poco agresiva. El canadiense le mira un poco desconsolado.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —miente.

—Cómo vas a estar bien si te ha... Él no puede hacer eso —sigue desconsolado bajando las manos del todo.

—Necesito ir a casa y... pensar en esto, averiguar cómo es que voy a... —se pasa una mano por el pelo, porque no ha pensado en nada.

—Tenemos que denunciarle a la _ONU_ _brother._

—Oh... no, no, no... —niega con la cabeza—. No voy a denunciarlo a la _ONU_. Voy a... voy a... —mente en blanco—. No sé qué coño voy a hacerle, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Su hermano le mira.

— Mi... ¿Ayuda?

—No sé qué voy a decirle a _England _—inclina la cabeza.

—_Oh! MY GOD! England!_ La advertencia de guerra — cae en la cuenta el canadiense—. Va a ponerse muy triste y muy histérico. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡_Russia _no puede hacer esto! —sigue muy nervioso.

—_No! No... no! __Don't talk about England._ —histérico—. Él... él no tiene que ver con esto, él... no, no... no —histéricolocoperdido—. Él retiró la advertencia de guerra y, no... No va a saber que esto ha pasado, ni va a saber lo que va a pasar —le mira.

—Calma, calma —pide Canadá por que como se pongan histéricos los dos lo llevamos claro.

—Tengo demasiados problemas... demasiados. Necesito irme lejos, muy, muy lejos, y no quiero a _England_ ahí. Tengo que resolverlo —América gira sobre su eje unas tres o cuatro veces, absolutamente histérico, como un pequeño león enjaulado.

—Calma, calma... Esto... Ahora está muy reciente, creo que necesitas pensar en esto tranquilo unos días —asegura Canadá—. le... Le diremos a _England_ que perdiste el teléfono, yo le llamare y le diré que ya estás bien y ya luego tú le cuentas lo que quieras.

—Tengo otro problema —admite con voz más angustiada aún. Su hermano le mira pensando que no sabe qué más puede ser peor que esto. El estadunidense traga saliva terriblemente avergonzado e incómodo, mirando a su hermano a la cara.

—Prométeme que no vas a reírte... o a pensar cosas raras.

Canadá le mira muy nervioso.

—No me digas que le has matado o algo así.

Levanta las cejas.

—No. Lo hubiera hecho de no haber estado atado, pero... no —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta.

—¿Te... te acuerdas de lo que pasó cuando... —carraspea—... cuando pasó lo de la sangre? —muy, muy nervioso, mordiéndose el labio y sacándose sangre.

Canadá recuerda exactamente lo que paso en el despacho de Rusia cuando le saco sangre a él con un desagradable escalofrío.

—Recuerdas que yo... yo... —traga saliva y se señala el área de manera un tanto... clara.

—Te saco sa... —se detiene al entender de qué habla—. Oh.

—Tengo... tengo... _I..._ —traga saliva cerrando los ojos y recordando exactamente una y otra, y otra... y otra vez, las diversas cosas que ocurrieron—. _Fuck _—se lleva las manos a la cara, mirando al cielo y apretando los ojos sin entender realmente lo que ha pasado, o por qué ha pasado eso.

El canadiense espera pacientemente escuchándole, pensando que ahora es cuando le dice que además le gustó o algo así... Y Canadá recuerda la conversación con Francia.

—Lo odio tanto, _brother..._ tanto. Cada vez lo odio más —susurra—. Pero hubo una parte que...— suelta el aire por la nariz con la cara aun cubriéndole las manos—, él logra cosas conmigo que...— aprieta los ojos. Canadá palidece y se ríe un poquito.

—Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿verdad _brother_? Esto es una broma.

—Nunca había estado tan excitado en mi vida —confiesa y se queda helado al ver que Canadá se ríe, levantando la cara con los ojos abiertos como platos y un poquito empañados, empezando a sonrojarse segundo a segundo, dando un paso atrás. El canadiense se calla de golpe al notar esa declaración demasiado hasta para una broma.

—_Oh... My god..._ —vacila.

—_YOU... YOU SAID... __DON'T..._ —protesta en pánico.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Pensaba que te estabas burlando de mí! —se defiende.

—TÚ TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE MI... —niño pequeño, ojos llenos de lágrimas, a punto de darle un golpe a Canadá, lo advierto.

— ¡No! No me estoy burlando... Me… No me parece tan ilógico en realidad —explica. El americano parpadea y le corren un par de gordas lágrimas por las mejillas, mirándolo y escuchando lo que dice.

—Es decir... —vacila—. Tú... Tú le odias, le odias mucho, siempre lo has hecho, de una manera muy intensa y emocional —expone— es... Es un sentimiento muy fuerte.

Se limpia la cara con el puño cerrado, insisto, niño pequeño.

—Es... Es hasta cierto punto, de esperar que haya... Bueno, tensión de todo tipo, incluida la tensión sexual y... Es... Bueno, es lógico que reacciones al paliar la tensión sexual —explica el canadiense sin apenas saber que decir, recordando las palabras de Francia.

— ¿No crees que esté... enfermo? —pregunta en un susurro. El canadiense niega con la cabeza—. Voy a... —traga saliva.

—No si sólo es atracción sexual... Sería enfermizo si le quisieras a pesar de que él seguro también te odia tanto como puede odiar a alguien —explica—. pero no es el caso.

—_I hate him_ —sentencia de nuevo. El otro asiente.

—_I know._

—Es absolutamente humillante —confiesa—. Totalmente humillante, es... —traga saliva—, _Prussia_ me encontró desnudo en el garaje de su casa, amarrado y —suspira, y yo estoy flipando de que América esté tan tranquilo contando esto... eventualmente va a dejar de estarlo.

* * *

_Querias la resolución del RusAme... bueno, ahí vamos. Lo malo es que solo le quedan dos capítulos a esta historia... Lo bueno es que hay una segunda parte. ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	31. Chapter 31

Suena el timbre de casa de Alemania y éste siente una perturbación en el universo... Perturbación que realmente no es perturbación, sino anticipación, ya que lleva todo el día sintiendo la misma perturbación cada vez que ha sonado el timbre hoy, abriéndole ya así al cartero, al del censo y a una niña exploradora. Con la misma cara neutral que siempre, pero con el estómago hecho un nudo en cada ocasión. Así que con cierta renuencia camina hasta la puerta y sin molestarse en mirar quien es, la abre.

Rusia le mira a través de los cristales de Texas, bastante borroso y mareadillo, pero sonríe ampliamente.

—_Privet_

Oh, sí, otro punto importante a resaltar de su imagen general es que NO lleva bufanda y ya desde ahí... Alemania frunce el ceño, sin atreverse a reconocer las gafas.

—_Russland. Hallo_ —le saluda sin ningún entusiasmo. Levanta una ceja notando de inmediato que Rusia, aunque nadie lo crea, SI tiene cuello—. Pasa —pide tragando saliva y quitándose de la puerta.

—¿Cómo estás? —sonríe éste de muy buen humor, entrando.

—Bien. ¿Tú que tal? —insisto que con cero entusiasmo y preocupado al notar la extrema alegría emanando del ruso.

—Estoy muy bien —asegura lentamente sonriendo aún más y dirigiéndose al salón—. Requetebien —añade de manera muy rara. Alemania vuelve al tragar saliva, frunciendo más aun el ceño.

—_Ja?_ —suspira invitándole a sentarse—. Te ves... Contento —se anima a decir.

—Hacía años que no me sentía tan bien. Desde el _Sputnik..._ no, desde que cayo _Varsovia..._ no, desde que estrenamos el Lago de los Cisnes.

Alemania levanta las cejas pensando que debe haber algo en el universo que va muy, muy mal, sin atreverse a preguntarle, aunque siendo inminente el hecho que quizás no fuera una mala idea averiguar la causa. Traga saliva de nuevo, vacilando.

—Tengo que ir a casa. Quiero ir a San Basilio esta tarde —asegura muy contento— pero quería verte primero.

Parpadea.

—¿A San Basilio? ¿A qué?

—Porque me gusta —explica como si fuera obvio. Alemania carraspea.

—¿Por qué estás tan contento?

—Me han pasado cosas buenas —explica.

Le mira a la cara, las gafas, lo que ha visto ayer y su cerebro se niega a hacer ninguna deducción. Rusia sigue sonriendo.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de beber mientras me las cuentas?

—Quería decirte _spasibo _por la cena de ayer —asegura sinceramente. Él asiente con la cabeza.

—No tienes nada de que agradecer.

—Ah... no tengo _vodka_, hoy iré a comprar —responde. Alemania suspira, empezando a impacientarse, tratando de que no se le note.

—¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Ayer, después de la cena, _Soedinennye Shtaty_ fue uno conmigo —sonríe. Alemania le mira con la misma expresión de siempre por varios largos segundos... O quizás un par de minutos. Luego pregunta en tono absolutamente neutro.

—_Was?_

Rusia sigue sonriendo todo el tiempo.

—Ayer, después de la cena, _Soedinennye Shtaty_ fue uno conmigo —repite.

—¿Fue a dónde contigo? —tono... "debo estar escuchando mal, de alguna manera... Alguna, no sé cuál".

—A tu garaje, abajo, había mucho espacio —explica Rusia pensando que le pregunta otra cosa—. Podría habérmelo llevado, pero luego tendría que haberlo devuelto y eso habría sido peligroso... además así _Angliya _no sabía nada y no me declaraba la guerra —sonrisa de soy un niño bueno que pensó en los demás. Alemania parpadea, aun sin quererlo entender del todo.

—_Bitte._ Otra vez. Tú y_ Amerika_ hicieron, _was?_

Rusia se incomoda un poco de que Alemania no este entendiendo.

—Sexo... ¿está mal?

Gracias Rusia. Alemania FLIPA y se incomoda, oh vaya si se incomoda, abriendo los ojos como PLATOS. Rusia parpadea mientras sigue mirándole, un poco preocupado ahora.

—_Amerika_ está vivo, ¿verdad? —teme preguntar. Rusia se lo piensa.

—Ah... no lo sé —asegura sinceramente. El alemán abre los ojos más.

—No... lo... sabes... —traga saliva—. ¿La última vez que lo viste lo estaba? —pregunta haciéndose para adelante, muy, muy nervioso.

—_Net,_ no lo he comprobado —explica—. ¿Debí hacerlo?

Alemania a punto del colapso.

—_Ja._

—No lo sé...—vuelve a pensarlo—. Estaba calentito, pero él siempre esta calentito y la gente tarda un rato en ponerse fría.

Alemania respira/hiperventila tres o cuatro veces pensando en Prusia y en que necesitaba dinero y en que ha evitado una guerra pensando que quizás el chico está bien.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas exactamente todo lo que pasó?

Y Rusia explica recordando el tacto en sus manos. Alemania pregunta a sabiendas de lo que puede pasar.

—Estabas aquí y él también, en el baile. ¿Y después? —empieza intentando tranquilizarse.

—¿Todo lo que pasó? —pregunta el ruso levantando las cejas.

—_Ja_

—Pues... bajamos al garaje y le penetre el culo unas... —intenta contarlas, recordándolas en su cabeza y poniéndose MUY nervioso.

—No necesito el número exacto —susurra Alemania, rojo como un tomate.

—Oh —sale de sus pensamientos al oír eso.

— ¿Él estaba de acuerdo con que le hicieras eso? —pregunta con una mano en la cara. El ruso se lo piensa.

—No lo sé, yo creo que... —empieza. Alemania prevé la respuesta, moviéndose en su asiento y pensando que quizás esto es un MAL sueño—. _Da _—responde finalmente. El alemán levanta las ceja y le mira, ahora planteándose si en su sueño las palabras rusas han cambiado su significado.

— _Da? Ja? Yes?_ ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? —pregunta flipando. Rusia asiente con la cabeza.

—Porque la gente que no quiere no reacciona de esa manera ni hace las cosas que él hizo —explica. El germano traga saliva y se mira las rodillas, detestando el tener que preguntar...

— ¿Cómo reaccionó? ¿Qué cosas hizo? —perdonen todos pero… Es que Alemania no puede darse el lujo... De mal entender esto, rojo como un tomate, claro. Porque además es Rusia... Quizás América no gritaba y eso le parece suficiente como para asumir que es que aceptaba el hecho.

—Él se... excitó cuando le toque, casi antes que yo... y estuvo haciendo todo eso... durante toda la noche —explica—. Es difícil de explicar pero... sé que le gusta mi bufanda, así que se la di.

Alemania se mueve en su asiento, incomodo, en cuanto escucha la palabra "excitó" y luego flipa con lo de la bufanda sin saber que decir, tratando de procesar lo que ha escuchado y no tener una imagen mental de lo que está diciendo Rusia.

—Hace esas cosas... —explica sin saber cómo explicarse—. Me mira y se abre las heridas para que huela su sangre.

Levanta las cejas, sin creerse ni un momento lo que está diciendo Rusia.

— ¿Y a ti te gusta _Amerika_? —pregunta nuevamente.

—Y su sangre es... _Frantsiya_ tenía razón, no es sólo su sangre.

Y le viene a la cabeza América succionándole el dedo a Rusia la noche anterior. Así que empieza a tener mucho, mucho miedo. Rusia se lo piensa.

— _Net_ —niega con la cabeza. El alemán sale de sus pensamientos.

— Pero me acabas de decir que... —se detiene. Él le mira—. ¿_Frankreich_ tenía razón? —frunce el ceño cambiando el tema porque no va a necear eso otra vez siendo que Rusia ha entrado a su casa más feliz que unas pascuas por haberse tirado al muchacho.

—_Da,_ la sangre es el detonante pero no me calma, como una bomba —explica.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te calma? —pregunta arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haber hecho la pregunta.

—El sexo —sentencia—, y los ruidos que hace mientras —añade.

—_Mein Gott in himmel_ —es lo único que Alemania atina a decir. Rusia le mira un poco triste.

— ¿Está mal?

Le mira con la boca abierta unos instantes.

—Si él está de… —carraspea— acuerdo —niega con la cabeza, pensando que va a tener pesadillas con esto para siempre

— ¿Cómo puedo saber si lo está? no pareces convencido, ¿crees que deba preguntarle? —le mira.

— ¿No le has preguntado? —frunce el ceño cada vez más convencido de que esto DEBE ser una pesadilla, _bitte._

—Pues no me pareció necesario hacerlo... —se lo piensa— quizás si él viene a por mí podré estar seguro. El alemán abre la boca de nuevo, pensando en eso.

—¡Pero ni siquiera sabes si le has dejado vivo!

Rusia le mira en silencio unos instantes a través de las gafas, pensando... y finalmente se levanta. Alemania se levanta también.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A comprobarlo —explica dirigiéndose al garaje. El alemán le sigue sin pensar, flipando aún demasiado y luego piensa en Prusia. Rusia abre la puerta y entra, enciende la luz y baja las escaleras.

— ¿Él te regalo sus gafas? —pregunta de repente. El ruso dirige la vista hasta el sitio en concreto y sonríe al ver que no hay nadie.

—¿Ves? se ha ido.

Alemania asiente con un poco de horror y luego piensa en el asunto de Prusia y que han comprado su silencio. Rusia se vuelve a él.

—_Russland,_ esas son cadenas.

Rusia las mira y se acerca a recogerlas.

_ Da._

Suspira.

— ¿Cómo llego _Amerika _al garaje?

—Él vino solo —responde. El sajón frunce el ceño.

— ¿Y sabia a lo que venía? ¿Se ha dejado encadenar voluntariamente? —flipando. No por el hecho, que a él le gusta, sino porque nunca hubiera pensado que América... Se dejaría hacer eso... Por Rusia.

—Yo me quité la bufanda enfrente de él como vengo haciendo hace dos días para llamar su atención y él me siguió —se defiende. El otro le mira.

— ¿Y después? ¿Te siguió y te permitió que lo encadenaras?

—Bajó aquí buscándome —explica y luego niega con la cabeza. El rubio levanta las cejas.

— ¿Entonces?

—No le pregunté si quería que le encadenara —confiesa. Alemania parpadea.

— ¿Y lo golpeaste para encadenarlo? — cada vez más nervioso y preocupado.

—_Net_ —niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Te permitió que le encadenaras? ¿Así como así? — cejas en el cielo.

—_Da..._ estaba dormido —responde. Él le mira.

— Cloroformo. _Russland!_ — protesta. Rusia se sonroja un poquito—. ¡Le violaste! — protesta mirándole.

—_NET!_ —replica escandalizado.

—_Nein..._ ¡Como vas a decirme que _Nein!_ Le trajiste aquí engañado, lo dormiste, lo encadenaste y luego le... —escandalizado también— ¿Cómo le llamas a eso?

El pequeño Rusia le mira desconsolado.

—No le engañé... —se defiende.

—¿Estás seguro de que estaba excitado? ¡Gritar por su vida y llorar mientras maldice a todos los hijos de la madre patria no es estar excitado! —sigue. El ruso baja la cabeza, regañado.

— No gritaba, estaba amordazado.

—_Mein Gott in himmel, Russland_ —mirando al techo. Él le mira.

—Pero lo estaba.

—_Was?_ Ya sé que estaba atado, amordazado ¿y qué más? —le mira. Niega con la cabeza.

—Estaba excitado —responde muy serio. Alemania le sostiene la mirada.

—Dime algo. Si hubiera sido al revés. ¿Estarías enfadado?

Se lo piensa. El alemán le sigue mirando. Le mira.

—A mí me ha gustado —explica—. No sé si me habría gustado al revés. Creo que si me hubiera gustado, aunque _Soedinennye Shtaty _siempre es malo conmigo... —sigue y le mira—. Si me hubiera gustado no estaría enfadado.

—Pues espero, de verdad espero que a _Amerika_ le haya gustado tanto como dices, porque como se haya enfadado, y considere esta actividad como una agresión seria, _Russland…_.

—Una agresión —repite y se lo piensa.

—Es que_..._ Si a él le ha gustado tanto como a ti, está bien. Me da gusto por ambos, no los juzgo— explica.

—Yo no lo entiendo —confiesa Rusia—. Por eso tengo sus gafas.

—No entiendo lo que dices. ¿Por qué tienes sus gafas?

—No le entiendo, no entiendo lo que piensa... quiero ver las cosas como él —explica.

—No vas a lograr eso con sus gafas —replica respirando otra vez y tranquilizándose un poco, porque no sé si lo han notado, pero Alemania estaba muy enfadado. Rusia le mira desconsolado—. Quizás deberían hablar. Si le ha gustado, quizás puedas convencerle de que te explique.

—¿Crees que tenga que pedir perdón? —pregunta.

—Creo que tienes que hablar con él y si se enfadó, creo que deberías pedirle perdón.

El ruso se incomoda un poco.

—No puedo llamarle, he destruido su teléfono... quizás pueda llamar a _Angliya,_ siempre contesta él cuando le llamo.

—_Russland!_ —se pellizca el puente de la nariz, éste le mira otra vez—. No hables con_ England_. Recuerda la amenaza de guerra.

—¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? —Rusia que había venido tan feliz. El alemán le mira unos instantes.

— ¿Crees que puedas esperarme aquí unos minutos?

Asiente.

—No te vayas, _bitte _—camina a las escaleras, subiendo con seguridad. Rusia le mira fijamente sin que le guste un pelo que le diga que no se vaya. Alemania siente la molestia de Rusia y se gira a mirarle—. Quiero saber si alguien le vio irse y quiero saber si se fue con alguien más. Si acaso lo hizo, quisiera saber con quién, para que puedas hablarle a esa persona. Puedes irte si quieres, pero creo que te convendría quedarte —explica. Sigue mirándole con una expresión indescifrable.

— ¿Estás bien, _Russland_? —pregunta al final. Él sonríe, está vez de la manera inquietante de siempre que hace que el alemán trague saliva—. _Russland?_

—_Da?_ —pregunta.

— ¿Va todo bien? —inquieto.

—_Da_ —asiente con la sonrisa inquietante. Alemania frunce el ceño subiendo el resto de escalones y saliendo del sótano, dejando la puerta abierta.

Alemania va a buscar a Prusia. Prusia está en su cuarto, toca la puerta.

—Mira, no quiero volver a discutir esto contigo, ¿vale? —exclama Prusia. Alemania frunce el ceño un poco confundido.

—_Bruder?_

Prusia abre la puerta del cuarto mientras sigue al teléfono.

—Cuelga. Necesito hablar contigo —entra a la habitación.

—Espera un momento —pide al teléfono—. _Was?_

—Cuelga. Necesito hablar contigo —repite con seriedad y cierta ansia.

—Un momento, _West _—pide—. Venga tío, no seas capullo, ¿vale?

—_Preussen_ —insiste.

—Ya te he dicho un millón de veces por qué dije eso, y necesito... ¡no sabes el percal! —protesta haciendo un gesto a Alemania.

—_Preussen!_ —grita éste.

—_Bitte, West_ —pide suplicante—. _Nein! Nein!_ es que... ¡Tío! ¡Joder! —sigue Prusia al teléfono

—_PREUSSEN!_ ¡CUELGA ESE MALDITO TELÉFONO EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Prusia bufa muy enojado, colgando.

— _Was?!_ —le ladra a su hermano de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Con quién se fue_ Amerika_ en la mañana? —ceño fruncido, muy, muy tenso.

—No puedo hablar de ello —replica enojadito. Su hermano le mira unos segundos con el ceño fruncido. Él le sostiene la mirada con furia.

—Estoy HARTO de todos. HARTO —se da la media vuelta hacia la puerta.

— ¡¿Para eso me haces colgar?!

—Vete a la mierda, _Preussen _—abre la puerta, saliendo y cerrándola de un señor portazo.

— _¡Vete tú a la mierda, West!—_grita sacando la cabeza por el pasillo. Van a acabar todos muertos.

Alemania baja las escaleras fastidiado y de muy mal humor, camina hasta la puerta del sótano. Y es que él siente que el asunto de Rusia es enorme y Prusia estaba chismeando con España al teléfono. Creo que el problema es que todos se portan muy, muy mal y se meten en un montón de problemas.

Alemania pierde muy, muy pocas veces la paciencia del todo y perderla con Prusia es como que lo más fácil. Va a disculparse en cuanto alguien le haga entrar en razón. Todos la toman con Prusia. Entra de vuelta al sótano de su casa con el ceño fruncido, buscando a Rusia.

—No sé con quien se fue _Amerika, Russland,_ nadie le vio salir —explica.

—No voy a hablarle —responde Rusia dejando lo que estaba mirando en su sitio. Alemania suspira.

—Bien.

—_Spasibo _—sonríe y sube las escaleras. El alemán sube tras él con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Ir a San Basilio —sonríe.

—Fantástico —responde sarcásticamente. Rusia sonríe sin pillar el sarcasmo.

—¿Quieres venir? —le invita.

—_Nein,_ no en esta ocasión, _danke._ Aún tengo que terminar de recoger todo lo relacionado al _G8_— señala la cocina.

—Habrá que programar otro de nuevo.

Frunce el ceño.

— ¿Crees que no tocamos los suficientes puntos?

—Creo que no acabamos, con la indigestión de _Italiya _—responde. Ojos azules en blanco.

—Cierto. Quizás _Italien _pueda planearlo —sigue el sarcasmo.

—Ah, ¿tú crees? me gustaría que fuera en su casa, ahí siempre hace calor —asegura.

—Ya veremos en donde es —se encoge de hombros caminando hacia la puerta.

Rusia le sigue volviendo a estar de buen humor. Alemania abre la puerta de la casa, dispuesto a echar a Rusia, losentimosmuchodeverdad. Suspira. El ruso sonríe saliendo.

— Hasta la vista _Tovarishsch._

—_Ja._ Hasta luego, _tovarisch_ —se despide de él con la mano. Rusia se larga y el alemán cierra la puerta tras él, gruñendo.

xoOXOox

Francia duerme a pierna suelta con una mano hundida en el pelo de Inglaterra y éste en persona acostado, cuan largo es, encima de él, abrazándole del torso con una gran sonrisa en la cara, feliz, feliiiiz.

Y pues... eso, así como se ha descrito esta Inglaterra, abrazando a Francia, con la cara en su pecho, girada, babeándole un poquito y balbuceando algo de la familia real y por primera vez después de más de dieciocho horas, suena el teléfono de Francia.

Éste** se **mueve un poquito, fastidiado con el sonido y es de esas veces que la gente SABE que hay algo... algo que tenía pendiente relacionado con el teléfono, pero no es capaz de ubicar qué, mientras sigue durmiendo.

Inglaterra se mueve también, fastidiado, girando la cara y hundiéndola en el cuello de Francia con la vana esperanza de que eso haga desaparecer el sonido infernal que no reconoce como su teléfono, así que le fastidia en vez de preocuparle.

Francia sonríe más, cambiando el orden de sus brazos, besándole la cabeza con ahínco, mientras le acaricia la espalda y el teléfono sigue porculeando. Inglaterra resopla y el francés protesta haciendo un "mmmm".

—Mmmm, haz que se calle —susurra el inglés sin abrir los ojos.

—No puedo...

Refunfuña algo parecido a "_bloody_ rana inútil", moviéndose para buscarlo en la mesita de noche.

—_Noooooon... nonononononon_ —le abraza con fuerza para que no se pueda mover—. ¡No te vayas! —pide abrazándolo más—. Estás calientito.

—Aaaargh! —protesta cayendo como plomo sobre la cama sin llegar a la mesita—. ¡La misión ha fracasado, hemos enganchado con una cosa fea y helada! —suelta sonriendo sin moverse.

—No digas idioteces y abrázame —pide despertándose un poco y detestando hacerlo. Inglaterra se estira alejándose un poco más, tomando el teléfono y acercándose de nuevo.

—Mmmmm —protesta Francia abrazándolo de la cintura y bajando sus manos hasta su culo.

—Eh! —Protesta un poco al notarlo, poniéndole el teléfono sobre la frente en equilibrio.

Francia se ríe apretándole el culo con ambas manos, buscándole la boca para besarle, con los ojos cerrados aún, pero bastante despierto e Inglaterra le besa. Sonríe, dándole la vuelta en la cama de manera que queda de espaldas con Francia encima.

— _Bonjour._

—JA! porque tú lo digas —sonríe.

Él le sonríe también acariciándole el pecho y bajando hasta sus regiones vitales.

— Qué... _non?_

Inglaterra se tensa y el teléfono suena otra vez.

— ¡_Merde_ con el teléfonooo! —protesta el francés con la boca pegada en su pecho y una mano en salva sea la parte. El inglés lo toma en plan "salvado", sonriendo malignillo y lo mira.

— Es _Prussia._

—Es un pésimo momento — susurra empezando a besarle el cuello de nuevo.

—Puede ser importante... —y cae en la cuenta—. _America!_

Y Francia cae en la cuenta también, recordándolo y quitándole la mano a Inglaterra de las regiones vitales, le quita el teléfono de las manos, sentándose en la cama.

—_Allò? _—contesta.

Inglaterra se ordena el desastre que Francia estaba empezando a hacer con el Big Ben, arrodillándose a su lado. Modo Mamá y papá activado.

—_Frankreich!_ ¡Menos mal! —grita Prusia.

—_Quoi?_ ¿Qué pasa?

—Llevo toda la mañana llamándote —sigue—. ¿Leíste mi mensaje?

— ¿Mensaje? ¿Cuál mensaje? _Non,_ no he leído nada. ¿Qué pasó? —se levanta de la cama, mordiéndose la uña del dedo gordo—. ¿Qué decía?

—Es... joder, no se supone que pueda decírtelo pero...

Frunce el ceño.

— ¿Sabes algo de _Amerique_? ¿Sabes si está bien?

—_Ja..._ no del todo...

Inglaterra mira a Francia ansioso. Él se detiene de pasear y le mira un segundo, luego frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada.

—Este... bueno, en realidad está mejor que lo que estabas tú.

—_Quoi?_ —sin entender—. ¡No sé de qué me hablas, _Prusse!_ —bastante histérico.

—Compro mi silencio, tío, a cambio de protegerte a ti y no hacerte nada... pensé que te lo haría si se enteraba de lo de _England_, así que le dije que si te hacía algo yo les contaría a todos.

—Espera... espera, espera, espera —Francia sigue sin entender, volviendo a pensar en Rusia sin saber por qué y mirando a Inglaterra ansioso.

—Dijo que si lo contaba me mataría a mí y a _Ungarn_, pero tío, estoy flipando...

—¿Está bien? — El inglés le mira. Francia asiente con la cabeza, no muy seguro con el cerebro hecho un nudo.

—_Amerique _te ha dicho eso? —pregunta mirando a Inglaterra de reojo—. ¿Sabes dónde está ahora?

—_Nein, nein._ Se ha largado, pero tío... ¡tío!, _Russland_ estaba aquí esta tarde, le he visto... estaba llamándote, tiene sus gafas tío... y lo he oído todo, estaba hablando con mi _bruder._

El galo se queda sin aire un segundo, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no repetir lo que estaba diciendo.

—Estoy con _Angleterre _—es lo único que alcanza a responder en un susurro. Prusia levanta las cejas.

— ¿Ha hablado con él?

—_Non._ Llevamos toda la noche buscándole —mira al inglés a los ojos con absoluta tristeza. Éste sigue mirando a Francia y se levanta corriendo a por su propio teléfono a ver si funciona.

—Pues está vivo, pero tío... tío, tienes que hablar con _Russland_ y que te lo explique él mismo, ¡esta zumbado!

—_Prusse... S'il vous plait._ ¿Sabes a dónde fue? —pregunta en un susurro, ignorando el asunto de Rusia, mirando a Inglaterra sin tener idea de lo que va a decirle.

—¿Quién? _Russland o Amerika?_

Inglaterra lanza su teléfono contra la pared, porque no consigue encenderlo, empezando a vestirse.

—_Amerique _—susurra Francia viéndole y mordiéndose el labio.

—Se ha ido... es que no puedo decírtelo, tío... pero imaginártelo, es muy obvio..._ bitte_—pide Prusia.

— ¿Iba solo? —pregunta el galo frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Tiene su teléfono? —tragando saliva, empezando a buscar su ropa también y a vestirse.

—_Frankreich,_ ayer encerré a _Kanada_ con _Liechtenstein._

—_Quoi?_ —frunce el ceño descolocado y luego levanta una ceja—. ¿Está con _Canada_? —mira a Inglaterra con un nudo en la garganta, sin saber si quiere que le hable o no. Él oye eso y ahora que ya está vestido deja de llamar desde el teléfono del cuarto a América para llamar a Canadá.

—¡Que no puedo decírtelo tío! —protesta. El francés se pone los pantalones y la camisa abierta.

—Me has dicho bastante —traga saliva—. _Merci._

—Llámame si hablas con el _psychovodka_ —pide a modo de despedida.

—Te llamaré luego igual —susurra.

— ¡PASAME CON TU _BROTHER_! _NOW!_ —grita Inglaterra al teléfono en cuanto Canadá responde al no conocer el número... él mira a Estados Unidos.

—Es _England_ —susurra tapando el micrófono. América palidece mirando a Canadá, desconsolado—. No... No puede ponerse ahora, _England..._ —susurra éste.

—_What the hell means that bloody shite!_ —protesta—. _Where are you?_

—Está muy enfadado, quiere saber dónde estamos —susurra tapando de nuevo el micro. El estadunidense le mira y suspira, extendiendo una mano.

—Pásamelo —susurra.

—_Wait _—pide Canadá al teléfono y se lo pasa a América.

— ¡No! ¡No me digas que me espere _bloody brat_! ¡Pasámelo ahora! —grita. América suspira, tomando el teléfono y sentándose en la orilla de la banqueta. Se lo pone al oído.

— _Hello._

—_America!_ — le llama calmándose de pronto, dejándose caer en la cama de puro alivio—. ¿Estas bien?

—_Hello._

—Mmmm.

—_Yes _—susurra. El inglés vuelve a suspirar y entonces se enciende.

— ¿¡Sabes cuantas veces te he llamado _you bloody brat_?!

—Perdí el teléfono —responde en tono plano—. Siento haberte preocupado.

— ¿Sientes haberme preocupado? Podrías haberle pedido a_ Canada_ que me mandara un mensaje o algo, ¡estaba enfermo de preocupación por ti! —sigue riñéndole.

—No estaba con_ Canada_ —agrega— _I'm ok._

—Estuve llamando a todos los hospitales y a la policía y a todo el mundo —exclama, porque sí lo hizo mientras Francia soñaba—. ¡Creí que habías muerto! ¡Pues quien fuera!

—_I'm sorry_ —susurra.

—No tienes que decirme a dónde vas ni con quien si no quieres, sólo... Sólo saber que estas bien, porque si no yo no tengo forma de saber si estas por ahí tomando una cerveza con alguien o te han secuestrado para violarte y matarte o algo así —Inglaterra en plan dramático, pero en un tono mucho más dulce, bajando la riña— ¿Entiendes?

América aprieta los ojos con el segundo ejemplo.

—_Yes, yes. I know._ Yo te dije que iba a salir y... —se muerde el labio.

—_Well..._ Estás bien —responde—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quieres que vaya a por ti o vas a venir al hotel a por tus cosas o qué? Yo voy a _Vienna_ hoy.

—Voy a ir a la embajada e iré más tarde por mis cosas —mismo tono plano—. Y luego iré a casa— agrega pasándose una mano por el pelo, sin saber qué más decir.

—Bien —asiente—. Yo estaré por aquí, tengo que mirar los vuelos... Si me necesitas llámame al teléfono de_ France_, ayer lance el mío al baño y ahora lo he lanzado contra la pared, en cuanto consiga uno nuevo te... —se detiene pensando en que le ha dicho de su teléfono— b. Bueno, llamaré a _Canada._

—_Okay_ —asiente en el mismo tono plano de antes, aunque se ha hecho más bolita en el suelo—. _Iggy?_

—_Yes?_ —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—_I'm sorry_ —susurra y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

—_OK, OK..._ No te preocupes, ya paso y estas bien... A la próxima acuérdate de avisarme y ya está, _OK?_ —sonríe.

Francia, por cierto, está escuchando la conversación atentamente mientras "se arregla", aunque se ha tenido que desanudar tres veces el nudo de la corbata porque le ha quedado mal. Solloza un poco en silencio, cerrando los ojos.

—_I'm sorry_ —vuelve a susurrar, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado. Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

—¿Seguro que estas bien?

—_Yes, yes... Sure_ —se limpia la cara y luego se ríe un poco, forzado—. Hablamos luego —agrega. El británico sigue no muy convencido.

— _OK..._ Llamadnos para ir a comer o algo así si queréis antes de iros.

—Ehm... _ok_. Ya veremos. Estamos en contacto.

—_Goodbye_ —se despide el inglés.

—_Bye _—cuelga haciéndose más bolita y llorando un poco, sintiéndose de repente sucio y desagradable. El canadiense le pone una mano en los hombros pensando en si darle o no un abrazo.

América lo agradece y como está bastante desolado con el asunto de Inglaterra, creo va a aceptar el abrazo si se lo da. Así que sí se lo da.

Inglaterra cuelga también y se queda mirando el teléfono, pensando. Francia traga saliva y le mira, sin decir nada ni moverse. El inglés se vuelve a él.

—¿Que te ha dicho _Prussia_?

El galo suspira girándose a mirarse en el espejo para amarrarse la corbata una vez más.

— Un montón de cosas sin sentido —responde haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por sonar calmado—. ¿Qué te ha dicho el _garçón_?

—Que está bien y que perdió el teléfono —resume.

—¿Y ya? —levanta una ceja y le mira de reojo.

—_Yes..._ —responde—. Bueno, ha dicho que van a ir a la embajada y que se vuelven a casa hoy, vendrá luego a por todo esto —explica. Francia se queda callado, inmóvil frente al espejo, pensando. El británico suspira—. No parece estar bien en absoluto —confiesa. El galo cierra los ojos y suelta el aire por la nariz y se gira a mirarlo.

— ¿Por? — pregunta, pensando para sí que es comprensible que no esté bien si es que realmente pasó lo que cree que pasó con Rusia.

—Estaba... Como raro, ni se ha reído ni me ha dicho que soy un viejo que se preocupa demasiado y que él es el héroe y evidentemente que está bien... Ni me ha replicado que si me dijo que se iba ni... —aparta la vista— no es como que me importe o algo así pero suele despedirse diciendo... —no acaba la frase pero piensa en el "_love ya_" que suele hacerle sentir culpable y gustarle a partes iguales.

Francia se le acerca con unas terribles ganas de abrazarle y llorar con él y en su hombro. Le pasa una mano por la mejilla.

—Debe ser que sólo está desvelado... quizás tenga resaca —se encoge de hombros. El inglés suspira.

—Es un necio —asegura.

—¿Necio? —levanta las cejas y le abraza de los hombros. Él sonríe un poco desaprobatorio.

—Al menos me ha pedido perdón.

El francés le atrae hacia él, abrazándole más y sintiéndose culpable por saber lo que pasa y no decirle. Sonríe un poco.

—Y tú has estado preocupado toda la noche por nada...

Se sonroja y carraspea.

—No... No estaba tan preocupado —miente.

—Ya, claro... sólo estabas histérico hablando a todos los hospitales —se burla un poco, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—_Shut up!_ —protesta sonriendo un poco—. _Well... What time is it?_ —pregunta buscando un reloj—. Oh! ¡Las cuatro de la tarde! ¡Y yo diciendo de ir a comer con ellos! _Bloody hell!_ ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy! —mira a Francia. ÉL le cierra un ojo y se le acerca.

* * *

_Aun me encantan las conversaciones de Rusia con Alemania ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	32. Chapter 32

—Dejamos algo a medias —indica sugerentemente y el inglés se sonroja automáticamente.

—Es... no hay... tarde... yo... es... tiempo...

—¿Qué tantas cosas tienes que hacer? —le pasa una mano por el pelo, sintiéndose ligeramente liberado, ahora que lo piensa.

—Pues... _well _—aparta la vista—. Necesito un teléfono nuevo... y hay que ir a _Lufthansa_ a recuperar nuestras maletas... y hay que recoger todo esto y tu maleta... y buscar el vuelo a _Vienna_ y... todo eso —le mira.

—¿Qué nos puede pasar por media hora de retraso? —le besa la mejilla—. Tú sabes que para mí no está el día completo si no hay... bueno —se encoge de hombros—. Además, no sé si en casa de _Autriche_ podrás gemir como sueles hacerlo —le besa la comisura de los labios.

—¡No vamos a hacer esto en casa de _Austria_! —asegura escandalizado, pero vueeeelve a perder un poco el hilo mientras entreabre los labios.

—Claro que vamos a hacer eso en casa de _Autriche_. La idea, de hecho, es que lo hagamos en silencio, a escondidas, sin que ellos lo noten —le besa al otro lado de los labios empezando a desfajarle la camisa y a quitarle la corbata.

—_Wha... What? What?_ —pone las manos en sus hombros, no sabemos si para apartarle o atraerle hacia sí.

—_Oui,_ yo sé que el asunto del silencio es difícil, pero no te preocupes, creo que _Suisse _va a hacer ruido suficiente por todos —le sonríe desabrochándole la camisa y dándole otro beso en la comisura de los labios.

—_But..._ no vamos... no se supone que nos... —entre cierra los ojos con el beso, buscándole más aún que antes—. Quedemos a dormir ni nada —acaba... pero por algún motivo se acuerda del juguetito que Francia se llevó y se quedó en la maleta... (y también tenemos a bien de recordarle a Francia la pocioncita de leer la mente).

—Yo creo que vamos a terminar quedándonos en casa de _Autriche,_ es demasiado pedir que nos regresemos a las tres de la mañana, _non?_ —le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Ellos se volvieron a casa desde _Paris _—explica con los ojos cerrados—. Y no estaremos en el mismo... —empieza a respirar demasiado deprisa con el corazón acelerado.

—En el mismo... —le insta a seguir, pasándole una mano por el pecho desnudo hasta el borde de los pantalones. Inglaterra tiene un escalofrió.

—Cuarto —acaba.

—Bueno, yo soy bueno para trepar por las ventanas cuando me lo propongo —beso en el cuello y el hombro, quitándole la camisa y desabrochándole los pantalones—, también están las puertas, dudo que duerman afuera de nuestros cuartos para cuidarnos.

Le detiene de los hombros y le mira a los ojos fijamente. El galo se detiene, haciendo cara de Francia regañado sin saber por qué.

— _Quoooi?_

—No subestimes a _Switzerland _y sus armas —se burla y empieza a desabotonarle la camisa él, con una sonrisa de lado. El otro sonríe.

—No son más potentes que las tuyas, créeme —le pone una mano encima del Big Ben por arriba de los pantalones, dejándose hacer. El británico se sonroja deteniéndose un momento. Porque Inglaterra pierde la seguridad así de rápido.

— ¡Yo no hablaba de eso, _wanker!_ —chilla.

—No te distraigas —le mira las manos de reojo, sonriéndole un poco. Se cruza de brazos y aparta la cara.

—Jum! quizás debería no reaccionar —suelta sonriendo un poquito, haciéndose falsamente el ofendido.

—_Non, non,_ eso es absolutamente dramático y angustiante. Me gusta mucho que reacciones—le abraza agachándose un poco y besándole la manzana de adán. Inglaterra suelta los brazos cruzados y sonríe maligno.

—Así que te gusta que reaccione —trata de burlarse un poco. Francia le mordisquea un poco la manzana, sonriendo cuando se mueve porque habla.

—Más que nada en esta vida —susurra.

Se sonroja y traga saliva, nervioso. El francés vuelve a sonreír por el movimiento al tragar, sacando la lengua y lamiéndole la zona (y ese es un verbo que detesto).

Inglaterra se sonroja más, abriendo la boca, soltando un pequeño gemidito y pensando que esto es absolutamente injusto. Francia sonríe encantado con la reacción, volviendo al pantalón del inglés, tomándolo de los hombros y dirigiéndolo de espaldas a la cama.

Él... que... no sé qué tiene en la cabeza... ejem... se deja dirigir, claro, pero aparte de eso, tiene una de esas... ideas...

—_Je t'aime..._ ¿te lo he dicho ya hoy? —pregunta Francia justo antes de tirarlo a la cama, mirándole a los ojos de manera absolutamente... Inglaterra _puking rainbows_, se sonroja pero sonríe un poquito sinceramente.

—Eres un idiota —asegura—, ¿te lo he dicho ya hoy? —pregunta en el mismo tono, haciendo un gesto con las manos para que se le acerque. Y se le acerca, de hecho, sonriendo.

—_Oui,_ de hecho ya me has dicho que soy un idiota, pero no me parece respuesta adecuada a lo que yo te he dicho —le susurra sin dejar de sonreír. Él le abraza.

— Ah ¿no? ¿Y cuál respuesta es la que te parece adecuada? —ceja levantada, sonrisita imborrable.

—_je t'aime beaucoup aussie? _—le mira a los ojos sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza. El británico parpadea apartando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco más, pero sin dejar de sonreír ni soltarle.

—_Je... _

Francia sonríe, dejándole hacer.

—_J'aime mon même aussie_ —se ríe y le hace dar la vuelta para quedar encima suyo.

—Y soy yo el ególatra egocéntrico —se ríe también dejándole hacer, sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

—Tú eres el presumido narcisista, yes —le acusa acercándose y besándole los labios de una forma rápida, separándose casi antes de que pueda darse cuenta.

Francia levanta las cejas sonriendo y buscándole los labios, claro, pero Inglaterra no le deja, riéndose un poquito. Al francés le brillan los ojos y sonríe un poco más porque esta es una forma de reacción de Inglaterra, una de las mejores... que es cuando se olvida lo suficiente de todo lo demás y no sólo reacciona a lo que Francia hace, sino que consigue que sea él el que haga.

—¿Está usted intentando tentarme, _Mr. Big Ben_? —le pregunta sonriendo. Inglaterra se sonroja un poquito, pero intenta aguantar el tipo.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso, _monsieur Tour Eiffel_? —y le da de nuevo un beso muy rápido.

—Justo esos besos, _mon amour_ —le vuelve a buscar con los labios, porque a Francia en general no le avergüenza demostrarle que QUIERE un beso.

—No sé de qué me habla —susurra acercándose otra vez. Francia se humedece los labios.

—Quiero un beso decente... — cierra los ojos y pone la boca en posición de beso, e Inglaterra se acerca, cerrando los ojos y le lame los labios.

—Pues búscate un amante decente —replica separándose otra vez, muerto de risa. Francia abre los ojos, mordiéndose los labios.

—¿Insinúa usted, _Mr. Big Ben,_ que no es un amante decente?

—_Of course not!_ —le mira con las cejas y la barbilla levantadas, orgulloso—. _Je vous hais, je suis votre ennemi juré._

—Pues es usted casi tan buen amante como_ ennemi_ —vuelve a levantar las manos abrazándole por la espalda y bajando hasta su culo con parsimonia. El inglés se incomoda un poco, removiéndose.

—Además, si quisiera tentarte haría otra cosa —le toca la nariz.

—No sé si quiero averiguar qué cosa —baja las manos por sus muslos y luego las vuelve a subir, acariciándole la cara interna de los mismos... Ehm… Inglaterra empieza a desabotonarle la camisa donde lo ha dejado antes.

—Bien, entonces es que ya tienes claro que no es el caso —responde con un poco menos de seguridad porque esas caricias, ejem...

—_Mais oui, parfaitement_ —le sonríe acercándose cada vez más a zonas peligrosas, con manos seguras y perfectamente bien entrenadas en lo que está haciendo—. Eres mi mayor enemigo y me odias a muerte —indica con seguridad.

Inglaterra traga saliva, porque de pronto sus calzoncillos no parecen tener el nivel de sujeción adecuada para sostener sus argumentos.

—A... a muerte... —repite.

—Eres mi enemigo consentido, sin duda alguna —pasa un dedo justamente por el centro de... bueno... ejem... por encima de la ropa interior, claro.

Aprieta los ojos verdes y tiene la imperiosa necesidad de llevar sus manos allí también y protegerse, echándose sobre Francia, MUY sonrojado. Éste se ríe bajito, satisfecho.

Después de un rato laaaargo, seguro se olvidaron que serían sólo treinta minutos.

Francia suelta ambos puños de cobijas, mientras aprieta los ojos y trata de recuperar el aliento, con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Sa... Sabes, _mon... amour_? —susurra entre bocanadas de aire. Porque creo que esta vez hemos invertido los papeles de manera clara.

Inglaterra rueda por encima con el corazón desbocado y su sonrisa de idiota. Hace un movimiento con la mano en plan "dime lo que quieras, estoy preparado para lo que sea". El francés repta por encima de las cobijas hasta tirarse encima de él, y no es como que a Inglaterra le importe mucho nada en general ahora mismito pero sonríe un poco más al notarle.

—No sólo eres mi... mejor enemigo —respiración entrecortada.

El inglés le abraza, le muerde el cuello y pierde la fuerza partiéndose de la risa mientras lo hace, por eso del enemigo. Francia levanta la cara riendo un poco y luego le mira con absoluta seriedad, porque lo que va a decir es grande como una catedral, aunque no deja de sonreír ni un poquito.

—Voy a negarlo si me lo preguntas otro día...

Inglaterra le mira a los ojos dejándole hablar, sonriendo.

—Eres también mí mejor amante —susurra hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello y el británico sonríe un poco más, hinchándose gallito el muy tonto—. Hace muchas, muchas... veces —indica en un tono en el cual debe quedarle claro a Inglaterra que se refiere a sexo—, que no comemos algo. ¿No tienes hambre?

—Iba a decirte de ir a desayunar antes, pero tú has... es decir... yo no... Bueno, que es tu culpa —resume.

—Claro y tú, pobre VÍCTIMA... —se ríe, pensando que tienen que moverse en realidad y no tiene ninguna gana, como siempre.

—Pues sí, poooobre víctima —corrobora. Ojos azules en blanco.

—¿Y si no vamos con _Autriche_ y nos quedamos aquí?

Levanta una ceja y cae en la cuenta de algo, tensándose de golpe.

—¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

—_Quoi?_ —levanta las cejas—. _Pourquoi?_ —le pasa una mano por el pecho notando que se tensa y levantando la cara para verlo. Él se incorpora un poco.

—_America!_ ¡Este sigue siendo nuestro cuarto! ¡Va a venir a por sus cosas!

—Ohh... —se sienta en la cama—. ¿Y te ha dicho que venía para acá? —tensándose un poco también.

—Me ha dicho que vendría —se levanta, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. _Bloody Hell!_ ¡No puedo creer que llevemos así todo el día! —protesta buscando su ropa.

—¡No puedo creer que no puedas creerlo! —se sienta en la cama con parsimonia.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo digo en serio! —le mira desconsolado mientras se empieza a vestir. Francia le mira y hace cierta mueca de desagrado, empezando a vestirse también.

—Él no ha venido en la noche —se encoge de hombros.

—¡Esa no es excusa! _Bollocks!_ —empieza a sentirse culpable otra vez.

—_Angleterreee..._ —protesta—. Permítete unas cuantas horas de felicidad, _s'il vous plait..._

—_France,_ tú no has oído su vocecita, si llega a... Por la reina —aprieta los ojos. El otro aprieta los dientes, pensando en qué coño debe haber estado haciendo América toda la noche y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—_Amerique _está bien, en lo que a mí respecta hemos estado buscándolo toda la noche y gran parte del día...

—Déjame tu teléfono —pide cayendo en la cuenta de algo. Él le mira y se lo señala en la mesita de noche.

—¿Para qué?

—Para... Mandar un mensaje a _Westminster _—se inventa tomándolo y empezando a ver las llamadas perdidas. El galo frunce el ceño, sin creerle.

—¿Qué haces? — se le acerca, intentando mirar lo que hace. Él aparta el teléfono al ver una llamada perdida de Bélgica, le hace una llamada y cuelga enseguida, yendo a los mensajes.

—¡Escribir a _Westminster_! ¡Es privado!

Ojos azules en blanco.

—Créeme, _mon amour,_ después de las exploraciones del día, puedo yo asegurarte que no hay nada en esta vida que sea privado entre tú y yo.

El británico se sonroja e incluye sin querer la palabra _"sex"_ en el mensaje que le está mandando al primer ministro. Francia vuelve a ponerse frente al espejo, haciéndose el nudo de la corbata por vez diez, pensando en que a la primera oportunidad que pueda le hablará a Prusia y luego piensa que Prusia le ha dicho que le ha mandado un mensaje... y entra en pánico, dando tres pasos hasta llegar a Inglaterra.

—Necesito ver algo, dámelo —lo toma, pero no se lo arranca.

—_What?_ —pregunta Inglaterra mandando el mensaje sin releerlo, borrando el historial de llamadas por si acaso.

—Mis mensajes. Dámelo.

—_Well,_ mira lo que quieras —lo suelta y le empuja a la puerta—. En tu cuarto, tienes quince minutos para recoger tus cosas.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Pero mi saco está aquí... ¿tú lo llevas? —protesta saliendo por la puerta y empezando a buscar sus mensajes. Inglaterra le echa.

—_Yes, yes,_ un cuarto de hora, te veo en el vestíbulo.

—No tengo maleta y tengo un montón de ropa... ¿qué vas a hacer? —le mira de reojo.

—Meterla en una bolsa y luego acomodarla en la maleta cuando estemos en el aeropuerto y _Lufthansa_ nos las devuelva.

—Pero se va a arrugar y... —le damos tiempo a Inglaterra de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

—¡Un cuarto de hora! —grita a través de la puerta. Francia empieza a caminar a su cuarto y lo PRIMERO que hace es llamarle a Prusia.

—_Hallo?_

—_Prusse..._ soy yo —susurra empezando a subir por las escaleras.

—_Frankreich!_ ¡Tío! ¡Sigo en estado de _shock_! ¿Has hablado con el _psycho_?

—_Non,_ no he hablado con nadie... Más que con _Angleterre_ que por supuesto ni se lo imagina. ¿Qué has oído?

—¡_Russland _tío! Es como de ciencia ficción —aprieta los ojos.

—No me has dicho exactamente qué y, créeme, mi imaginación al respecto no tiene límites.

—¡Le ha violado! ¡Le ha violado fijo fijísimo! —responde—, pero _Russland _cree que no, cree que _Amerika_ quería... Estaba súper contento, espeluznante, tío.

Francia se detiene en las escaleras con pesar.

—Le ha violado... ¿Cómo has visto a _Amerique_? —pregunta pasándose una mano por la cara.

—No puedo decírtelo pero... No ha querido ir al hospital ni nada.

—¿Le has encontrado tú? ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Estaba agresivo? ¿Parecía ido?

—En serio, tío, tu vida, la mía y la de _Ungarn_ depende de que NADIE sepa esto.

—No voy a repetírselo a nadie. Dime como estaba.

—Pero sí, le he encontrado yo, estaba en el garaje, desnudo, amordazado y encadenado, no ha querido decir NADA, cosa que no me extraña —explica. Francia se muerde el labio.

—Pero no tenía nada roto... y_ Russie_ no le ha matado aun cuando ha podido...

—_Nein, nein..._ Le he visto entero mientras cortaba las cadenas, estaba mucho mejor que tú, tenía marcas de dientes y arañazos pero ninguna herida profunda.

—Dime, _Prusse..._ has visto las marcas de... —suspira— ¿Semen?

—Pues... —se incomoda—. Ehm... _Ja, _creo que sí... —se levanta yendo al garaje.

—Esto sería más fácil si yo estuviera ahí... —especifica—. Necesito que veas si hay marcas de _Amerique._

— ¿Cómo puedo saber de quién es el semen? —pregunta sacando las mantas, la que había en el suelo y la que le ha prestado a Estados Unidos, sobre la que se ha sentado en los escalones mientras iba a por la ropa—. Hay marcas por todos lados —nota ahora.

—Pues tendrías que olerlo... o probarlo.

—_Was?_ —soltando las mantas de golpe. Ojos azules en blanco.

—Al menos velo y dime tú si crees que las marcas sólo son de _Russie,_ o si también son de _Amerique._

—_Frankreich,_ hay por todos lados, no puedo saber... El semen es semen, es blanco y pastoso, el de todos...

—Huélelo... o pruébalo.

Se acerca la manta a la cara.

—Huele a semen, _Frankreich_, huele... ¡Todo huele igual!

—Lo más probable es que _Russie_ haya... bueno, EN _Amerique_, ¿me explico? Todo lo que no esté... —suspira—. Si tuvieras que decirlo, ¿creerías que es de una persona o de dos?

Prusia parpadea.

— Hay... Hay marcas en la manta que le preste a_ Amerika_ para que se cubriera, en donde se sentó —explica— y hay... Hay por toda la otra manta donde le encontré

—Una o dos personas —repite—, sin pensar demasiado. Sólo con lo que ves.

—Pues... Si _Russland _estaba penetrando a _Amerika..._ Oh! ¡Tío! —escandalizado y escandalizar a Prusia es MUY difícil.

—_Quoi? Quoi?_ —Francia imaginando sangre por ahí, con un trozo de intestino de América o algo horrible.

—Si _Russland_ estaba penetrando a _Amerika, Russland_ no pudo llenar de semen la manta donde le encontré, el que dejo en la otra que salió de su culo es el de _Russland,_ pero esto tienen que ser eyaculaciones de _Amerika _por la posición.

Francia suspira relajándose al ver de qué va la cosa.

—A eso me refería, eso es lo que quería que me dijeras... y eso supuse.

—¡Pero tío! Eso significa que...

—Que _Russie_ tiene cierta razón al decir que _Amerique_ quería —explica.

—¡Pues anda que no deben molar las juergas soviéticas! —suelta— para esto...

—_Mon dieu..._ —se sienta en su cama porque para esto ya ha entrado a su cuarto, claro—... _Angleterre_ —con tristeza.

—_Was?_ ¿Esta ahí? —pregunta nervioso.

—Ellos dos tienen una tensión sexual increíble... —explica—. _Non, non..._ no está aquí. Me dices que _Russie_ estaba... ¿contento? Y _Amerique..._ ¿parecía en alguna medida contento, _cher_?

—_Ja, Russland_ estaba diciendo que le habían pasado cosas buenas y no sé qué más, dijo que tú tenías razón con la sangre y discutió con mi _bruder_ sobre si_ Amerika_ quería o no con una ostia de argumentos

— ¿Y _Amerique?_ —pregunta suavemente, haciéndose a la idea de lo que pasa conforme le va contando.

—_Amerika_ estaba... Estaba como en _shock..._ Estaba muy preocupado porque no le dijera nada de esto a nadie.

—Debe estar TAN confundido... —niega con la cabeza—. Imagínalo, _cher..._ es como si tú —sonríe un poco—, Imagina que _Autriche _te violara... y tú, lejos de odiarlo como supones qué harías, estuvieras más excitado que nunca.

Prusia abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja.

—¡Eso no pasaría!

Francia sonríe un poquito más.

—Sólo estoy diciendo que lo imagines ¿Qué tan confundido estarías? ¿Qué tanto querrías que se lo dijera alguien a alguien más? Preferirías que fuera tu secreto... sólo tuyo. ¿Y qué tanto te odiarías a ti y a tu cuerpo por reaccionar de esa manera? —agrega.

—_Nein, nein,_ es que no... No pasaría. _Ja,_ tío, entiendo el secreto y no le he dicho a nadie más que a ti.

—Calma, no lo digo por ti y por el secreto, sólo te explico cómo se debe sentir _Amerique_ en este momento. Y claro que pasaría contigo y con _Autriche_ —agrega en bajo tono con la media sonrisa aun en la cara.

—_Nein,_ claro que no pasaría —risa nerviosita—. Porque además el señorito nunca haría eso, pero ese no es el punto, cuando le encontré empezó a amenazarme y a decir que hiciéramos un trato para que no le dijera a nadie.

Francia se muerde el labio, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

— Tiene toda la lógica del mundo... Más aún si lo disfrutó, no es sólo el hecho, es la culpabilidad...—razona—, y es _Angleterre. _

—Entonces, no se me ocurrió nada que pedirle, pensé en videojuegos y todo eso y luego pensé en_ England _yo también y en ti —explica. El galo levanta las cejas un poco nerviosito.

—¿Aja?

—Pensé que... Bueno, después de esto, no tenía que hacerte nada, pero... Si _Amerika_ se enterara quizás _England_ se escondía en que tú lo violaste a él para salvar el culo, así que le pedí que te protegiera.

Francia hace cierta carilla mientras sonríe.

—De todas las cosas que podías pedirle al país más rico y poderoso del mundo... —susurra, conmovido y… Dios mío, a veces Francia es DEMASIADO gay.

—Es que... Bueno, en ese momento no se me ocurrió... —se defiende.

—_Non, non..._ —sonríe más.

—Pensé que si había alguna manera de protegerte era decirle a él directamente, si le haces algo a mi amigo te crujo.

—_Merci beaucoup, cher_ —agradece con voz dulce, aunque piensa por un instante que en realidad... no cree que sea muy útil a la larga, pero eso no hace que no sea... muy, muy lindo de parte de Prusia.

—Y yo creo que él no va a querer que se sepa que lleno la manta de semen... ¡_Russland_ dijo que incluso se empalmo antes que él! ¿Puedes creerlo? Lo bueno es que no siento ninguna pena por _England,_ esto es como el equilibrio del universo, pero que _Amerika_ eligiera a _Russland _de todos, es como de carne de psiquiátrico.

Francia aprieta un poco los ojos, sorprendentemente inquieto y molestillo con que Prusia lo diga así.

—No creo que _Amerique _eligiera a_ Russie_ —explica —De hecho, creo que _Amerique_ daría mucho porque no fuera _Russie_ el que le causa ese problema... —agrega.

—_Russland_ hablo... Dijo que llevaban días haciendo cosas, dijo algo de la bufanda... —abre los ojos cayendo en la cuenta—. _Amerika_ tenía su bufanda, de hecho.

— ¿Días haciendo cosas? —Francia levanta las cejas.

—Dijo que _Amerika_ se abre las heridas expresamente para excitarle y dijo que la bufanda... Dijo que a_ Amerika_ le gusta su bufanda.

—_Quoi?_

—No tengo ni idea de cómo sabe eso o si es cierto, tío, suena a novela de yaya de después de comer.

— ¿Que _Amerique _se abre las heridas para excitarle? — ahora sí sorprendido.

—Eso le dijo a mi _bruder._

—Eso no lo esperaba —se lo piensa—. Y no me he fijado en lo de la bufanda, no los he visto interactuar demasiado a excepción de la cena en tu casa... _Amerique_ le estaba lamiendo los dedos a R_ussie_ de manera casi obscena.

El albino levanta las cejas.

— Eso me lo perdí.

—Creo que te hubieras caído de la silla —se ríe—. Estabas con _Hongrie _después de desangrarte...

—_Ja..._ —risa idiota al recordarlo.

—Oh, por cierto... ¿te has disculpado ya con _Espagne_?

—Le he... Bueno, él ha... Mi _bruder_ no me ha dejado hablar con él —resume—. Me ha hecho colgar.

— ¿TE ha hecho colgar? —frunce el ceño.

—_Ja,_ para preguntarme una cosa de _Amerika_ que además no he podido contarle.

—Cómo está _Allemagne,_ por cierto.

—No lo sé, estoy enojado con él —ceño fruncido.

—_Mon dieu... Prusse!_ —se muerde el labio—. ¡Estás enojado con medio mundo!

— ¡Pues medio mundo se ha vuelto idiota de repente! —protesta. El otro se ríe un poco.

—Deberías hablar con _Espagne..._ no me gusta que estén enojados —confiesa.

—Bueno, ya veremos... Tú deberías hablar con _Kanada_.

—Yo... ¿debería hablar con _mon Canada_? ¿Por?

—Le encerré con _Liechtenstein_ toda la noche y cuando he ido a por él estaba abrazándola... ¡Pero estaban vestidos! —exclama.

—Ves... ¿tidos? —levanta las cejas y luego frunce el ceño, siguiendo la conversación.

—_Ja, tio. _

—Pero abrazados... —repite y luego sonríe un poco—. _Angleterre_ estará orgulloso.

—Yo pensé, vaya con el chico de _Frankreich._

Éste levanta una ceja.

— _Pardón?_

—Pues...

—_Oui?_ —a la defensiva.

—Es que después de decirnos que le gusta y que se masturba con ella que sólo la abrace... Menudo dolor de huevos y bueno, tú siempre dices que tú le enseñaste.

—Hey, hey... HEY! —ceño fruncido. Prusia sonríe maligno—. En primera, desde luego que yo le enseñé y, créeme, él tiene unas técnicas muy buenas en esas artes. Puedes probarlas el día que quieras —aclara.

—Ajaaaa? —sonrisita maligna.

—_Mais oui!_ —insiste—. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que eres capaz de dudarlo —agrega irritadillo—. Que él tenga además bien desarrollado el arte de la sutileza... no quiere decir que no sepa hacerlo —insiste.

—No se tío, es que tú hablas mucho pero luego... Pues ya ves —desinteresado.

—_Par... don?_ —cejas más arriba del techo, descolocado. Prusia se descojona.

— ¿Que parte no has entendido? —pregunta. El galo frunce el ceño aunque sonríe un poco de lado.

—Quiero asumir que estás bromeando conmigo de una manera cruel y despiadada.

—¡Cruel y despiadado! _Oh mein gott!_ Que dramático.

—Absolutamente cuando pones en tela de juicio mis habilidades en la cama —protesta sonriendo ahora sí.

—No ponía las tuyas, ponía las del chaval —especifica, porque a Prusia se le llevo el alma el diablo una vez... Y la devolvió porque le daba demasiados problemas.

—Y por extensión las mías, _mon amour._ Pero lo digo y lo sostengo, puedes probar sus habilidades el día que quieras —sonríe— Te sorprenderá. — Mamá/Papá _France_ defendiendo al polluelo con uñas y dientes.

—Pues... Eso es —sonríe— ¡no voy a probar sus habilidades! —replica incomodillo.

—Pues entonces tendrás que dejar de dudar de ellas —zanja con "seriedad".

—Mmm pues quizás las pruebe entonces. Yo sólo digo lo que he visto, tío.

El francés gruñe un poco, refunfuñando algo, insistiendo en el asunto de la sutileza.

—Y me parece que el chaval de _England_ lo hace mejor que el tuyo —añade burlón, medio descojonado.

—_Sacrebleu! Prusse..._ ¡retira eso en este mismo instante! —protesta. Prusia se descojona. —No he dicho que te rías, he dicho que lo retires —medio ofendido, sonriendo igual, pero esperando a que realmente lo retire.

—Anda, que a ver si después de todo este tiempo va a resultar que es el cejas el que te enseñó a ti —sigue un poco más porque... Bueno, porque Prusia no sabe demasiado bien cuando parar. Silencio sepulcral del otro lado de la línea. De este, risa desmedida—. Vaaale, vale, tío, no te enojes tú también. Todos sabemos que _England_ es demasiado reprimido para eso.

—Si no fuera porque sé que eres un _imbecile _que me quiere mucho y que lo dice en broma, no...— frunce el ceño—. ¡Noessóloqueseademasiadoreprimido!

—Bueno, pues que... Lo que sea —se sigue riendo.

—Creo que tienes que ir a hablar con los pechos de _Hongrie,_ _non?_ —aun un poco ofendidillo.

—_Was?_ —se le corta la risa de golpe.

—_Mais oui,_ me parece que tienes que ir a succionarlos, _non? _

—Ti... Tío —vacila, sonrojándose mucho.

—Ti... Tío... —le imita—. Hablo del —insertar palabra incómoda—... succión. Hasta que parezca que tiene mucho, mucho frío.

—_Neeeein!_ Cállate, cállate —grita y cuelga.

Francia también cuelga y en cuanto lo hace entran inmediatamente dos mensajes indicándole que alguien ha llamado mientras él estaba en plena conversación. Busca el número en su teléfono y extrañamente... corresponde a Bélgica. Levanta una ceja no muy convencido y se guarda el teléfono en el pantalón.

Por su parte Bélgica, nerviosita en el parlamento de Bruselas, se arregla un poco el pelo estúpidamente y se vuelve a poner crema de cacao, nadie sabe por qué puesto que lo que pretende es hablar por teléfono, pero le da seguridad en sí misma. Acaba de hacerle él una perdida y ella le ha llamado de vuelta, pero estaba comunicando... ¿debería llamar una tercera vez? ¿Parecerá desesperada? claro que lo que dijo Inglaterra... juega con un bolígrafo nerviosita, mirando el teléfono.

Siguiendo su instinto de macho cabrío, como siempre, Francia termina de hacer la maleta y suspira, arreglándose frente al espejo, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo. Marca el número de Bélgica.

Ella se queda paralizada en cuanto ve el número y la foto de Francia guiñándole un ojo en la pantalla, carraspea y deja que suene una vez exacta TODA la canción antes de contestar.

—_Allò?_

—Ah... _Belgique. Allò._ Pensé que no contestarías.

Empieza a jugar con su pelo.

— Ah, _France..._ ehm... ¿por qué iba a no contestar?

—Ehh... pues, no tengo idea realmente —distraído—. _Comment ça va?_

Ella se ríe un poco tontamente pensando que ha sido una broma.

— Pues, estaba aquí trabajando un poco en las reuniones de la Unión y...

—_Oui?_ —Francia sigue recorriendo el cuarto viendo si olvida algo, porque ya recordaos que no tiene maleta, pero ya ha hecho sus bolsas.

—Bueno, eso fue esta mañana, claro —risita tonta de nuevo—. El caso es que bueno, vi tu nombre y me dije... hace mucho que no sé nada de él.

—Mmmm... ajá? —distraído de nuevo... (pobrecita Bélgica), mirando el reloj y viendo que lleva como cuarenta minutos desde haber salido del cuarto y seguro Inglaterra va a matarle— _Oui._

—Bueno pues... he... he pensado que quizás... —sonrisa—. Bueno, llamarte y saber de ti, pero... creo que suenas un poco ocupado, ¿no es un buen momento?

—_Non, non, cherí,_ para nada. Dime, ¿qué has pensado? —responde en automático, saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Ah, no, claro, que tonta, si has sido tú quien ha llamado —risita—. Lo que quiero decir es que... bueno, yo estoy un poco ocupada ahora, sí, eso —risita de nuevo— pero quizás podríamos quedar para vernos y... no sé, hablar un poco para saber cómo... bueno, —risita— ya sabes, saber cómo nos va la vida y eso, porque hace mucho que no sé de ti.

Francia se detiene a la mitad del pasillo, poniéndose los trajes en el hombro y levantando las cejas, cayendo en la cuenta por primera vez de lo que está pasando.

— Ve... ¡Vernos! Ehhh... _O... Oui, oui... _

Bélgica sonríe ampliamente y se le iluminan los ojos al notar la sorpresa y estupefacción del francés, pensando que ha logrado impresionarle porque realmente sí quiere quedar con ella como dijo Inglaterra. Se da ánimos a si misma de manera silenciosa.

— Claro que estoy un poco ocupada esta semana, pero... quizás podría hacerte un hueco... ¿cuándo te va bien?

Francia baja los hombros y hace ojos en blanco, pensando que en realidad no tiene el más mínimo interés.

— Hoy voy a _Vienna_ —explica.

—Ah, bien, bien, estupendo, porque yo hoy tengo una... una fiesta —miente— y claro, es un poco... justo, ¿qué tal mañana?

—Ma... ¿mañana? Ehhhh... —abre la puerta de las escaleras, empezando a bajar por ahí—. Mañana no tengo nada en concreto en realidad, pero... —empieza y yo creo que Bélgica debe interrumpirle.

—Oh! entonces es excelente, porque tengo el resto de la semana ocupado —sonríe presionando un poco. El francés suspira más fastidiado aún, bajando las escaleras corriendo y llegando al lobby del hotel.

— Ehhh... ¿mañana entonces? Mmmm... Bien. Vamos a... ¿tomar un café en la tarde/noche?

—Ah, bien, bien, ¿qué tal a eso de las siete? —muy emocionada.

—Bien, paso por ti. Me dará gusto verte —comenta distraído mientras intenta sonreír y lo hace forzadamente, buscando a Inglaterra por ahí.

—Bien, _au revoir_ —se despide sonriendo... Inglaterra está en el bar del hotel tomándose una taza de té grande como una bañera y poniéndose hasta el culo de galletas de mantequilla.

Francia le mira y sonríe, caminando hasta él y tocándole un lado del hombro, mientras aparece por el otro con el teléfono en el oído, realmente sin escuchar que Bélgica ha colgado ya.

Inglaterra se vuelve al lado donde toca el hombro, dejando el periódico, sin ver a nadie y se vuelve al otro lado encontrándose a Francia de frente, demasiado cerca... tan cerca que sin querer le da un beso. El galo sonríe de oreja a oreja al sentir el beso, levantándole las cejas de manera sugerente.

—_Allò!_ —Teléfono aun en el oído.

El inglés se sonroja y se separa de un salto. Francia se ríe un poco sin moverse, cerrándole un ojo y él frunce el ceño al recordar que lleva esperándole casi media hora.

—¡No sabía que estabas alojado en otro hotel! —protesta sarcástico.

—Pff... Perdona, es que... —le señala el teléfono y luego se sorprende al recordar que no ha colgado con Bélgica, mira la pantalla y ve que la llamada ya ha finalizado. Hace cara de _WTF?_ al mirar el teléfono y luego mira a Inglaterra—. Me habló _Belgique._

Inglaterra se tensa un poco y toma su té, dándole un sorbo.

— OH... ¿y? — desinterés.

—Quiere que salgamos mañana y... —hace cara de fastidio—. ¡Yo no quiero salir mañana con ella!—protesta. El inglés aprieta los dientes con fuerza un momento y luego pone los ojos en blanco, chasqueando la lengua.

—No seas llorón, ¿por qué no quieres? —le mira de reojo, sonriéndose un poquito a sí mismo y luego reprochándose por ello.

—Pues... porque no —se sienta junto a él—. Porque ahora mismo no quiero salir con _Belgique._

Se tensa un poco más pensando en otra posibilidad y le mira de frente.

— ¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Pues no sé en qué artes saldré mañana con ella —ojos en blanco—. Mañana se lo dejaré claro.

Se relaja un poco al ver que sí van a quedar.

— ¿Qué es lo que le vas a dejar claro?

—Que no quiero salir con ella porque estoy viendo a alguien más —toma su té y le da un trago.

—Eh! —protesta por el té—. ¿No crees que el asunto de _Roman_ ya es bastante complicado? _Belgium..._ ella se lleva bien con él, ¿no?

—_Oui,_ no he dicho que le vaya a decir con quien estoy saliendo, que no es _Romain_ —le da otro trago, ignorando las protestas. Él le mira entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿No crees que ella podría preguntarte? No creo que debas decirle eso.

— ¿Preguntar que a quién? _Mon dieu!_ ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? Yo creo que basta con que le diga "_Merci,_ pero _non_, ahora no quiero salir con nadie".

Inglaterra se muerde un poco el labio porque sabe que insistir demasiado sería sospechoso.

—Bueno, haz lo que quieras —se encoge de hombros recuperando su taza de té.

—Es que además ya lo sé, que vamos a ir a cenar, luego querrá ir a bailar, luego querrá ir a su casa y luego querrá... —aprieta los ojos—. No quiero.

El inglés se queda en silencio, pensando, con la taza entre las manos.

— Vaya, vaya, así que el país de _l'amour_ ya no... Quiere repartir _amour_ —le reta. Él le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y cara de "no me jodas". Se encoge de hombros y se bebe el té apretando los ojos con la taza en la cara, odiando esto.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos un poco triste de repente, sin saber bien por qué... quizás porque Inglaterra esperaría que siguiera saliendo... recordando que en realidad no lo ha pasado bien con nadie más desde hace muchos días y odiándose un poco por ello, valorando lo jodidamente hasta el culo que está por Inglaterra en estos momentos. Aprieta los ojos.

El británico se acaba el té y deja la taza sobre la mesa.

— _Yes_ —trata de sonreírle un poquito.

Él le mira un poco desconsolado y se levanta, pasándole una mano por la espalda hasta ponerla en su cuello. Inglaterra aparta la vista, traga saliva y se levanta. Francia se le acerca un poco, hablándole en tono de voz de confidencia con tono plano, pero tenso.

— ¿Realmente querrías que viera a más gente? —pregunta buscándole la mirada.

Éste toma una bocanada de aire paralizándose un segundo y aparta la vista.

—_I..._ —vacila.

El francés le mira, algo confundido y vulnerable, inclinando la cabeza, quitándole la mano del cuello y metiéndoselas a los bolsillos. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—_What do you want?_

—No te estoy preguntando eso —explica suavemente—, _merci _por recordármelo, de todos modos planeaba hacerlo —le busca una mano para tomársela.

El británico traga saliva sin mirarle, pero no le aparta la mano.

— ¿Querrías? —vuelve a preguntar. Se pasa la otra mano por el pelo y mejor se cuelga al hombro la bolsa que lleva.

—_America..._ —responde. Francia sopla por la nariz y le suelta la mano, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—El problema, _cher..._ es que no puedo —toma su bolsa.

El británico sonríe un poquitito y luego se regaña a sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Vamos afuera antes de que me hagas sentir más estúpido aún —le señala la puerta. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

— _France,_ es solamente... esto...

—Es solamente _quoi?_ —le mira frunciendo el ceño.

—No puedo dejar de pensar que no está bien, que no es justo —le mira a los ojos.

—Quizás no lo es —se encoge de hombros—, cuando se me antoje ir a coger con medio mundo otra vez, con gusto lo haré —le sostiene la mirada. Él se la sostiene también.

— Justo eso es lo que te he dicho —responde siseante, porque le ha dolido eso... sobretodo el "otra vez".

—Me hace sentir estúpido que tú quieras que yo lo haga y... yo no —le mira frunciendo el ceño—. Es bueno saber que no te importa una mierda.

—No he dicho que quiera, ni he dicho que no quiera, ni tampoco he dicho que me importe una mierda —aparta la vista y se cruza de brazos.

—Entonces no has respondido a mi pregunta —levanta una mano y se la pone sobre los brazos cruzados, suavizando el tono notoriamente—. Sólo pregunté si te gustaría y pensé que responderías que no —explica acercándosele un poco, girándole la cara para que le mire.

—Yo... —le mira y se sonroja un poco—. Yo no quiero contestar a eso.

Francia sonríe sinceramente.

—Esa es una buena respuesta también —le acaricia la mejilla. Aparta la mirada de nuevo, aun con el ceño fruncido y sonrojadito.

—_Shut up!_

Él se ríe entrelazando los dedos de una mano con los de Inglaterra.

—Va... vamos al _bloody_ aeropuerto, quiero de vuelta mis maletas —sentencia tirando de él, cambiando de tema, aun sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

Francia camina tras él, chocando su hombro con el suyo, sonriendo y acercándosele para darle un beso en la cabeza y el inglés sonríe un poquito al sentirle, desfrunciendo un poco el ceño... y cuando se da cuenta lo frunce más y tira más fuerte, pero no se le borra la sorisita.

El galo trota un poquito a su lado, riendo bajito y tarareando algo de _Edith Piaf, _muy sonriente. Inglaterra le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco más.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí la primera parte de esta historia, esperamos que te haya gustado. Tan pronto esté la segunda parte preparada empezaremos a publicarla, aunque aun no sé como vamos a titularla._

_¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_

_Y porque no dedicar un Long trae mala suerte..._

_A Rusia, que este fue el primer experimento RusAMe y el pobre no podría ser más torpe, tanto que tuvimos que darle completamente la vuelta._

_A América, que lo aguanta TODO._

_Y en especial a __Ali, AliceIggyKirkland, azusa, Fanfiker-fanfinal, FrUKisLove, hanibal-a, Hello, Holly, IsabellaRED, I'veCreatedANinster, Jalea de Manzana, Josita, Karla, Kokoa Kirkland, magdulillo, Rea, Sajit, SofiaLight, Vicky Lau y warriorofwisdom, sois los mejores y nuestros más fieles lectores, muchas gracias por leernos y sobre todo por vuestros reviews, sin los que nada de esto tendría sentido._

_Y a ti, que lo has leído... muchas gracias._


End file.
